D'Ombre et de Lumière
by SigmaKlim
Summary: Lorsque le grand frère du Survivant débarque à Poudlard, d'épais mystères l'entourent. Certains mènent l'enquête, d'autres se contentent d'observer l'échiquier. Leo Potter intrigue, alerte, perturbe, mais est-il seulement prêt à dévoiler ses secrets ? OC, UA "La lumière intense dégagée par le feu de la Coupe éclairait le visage de Leo d'un bleu céleste."
1. Partie I : 1) Arrivée

**Disclaimer : Les OCs (Alexandra et Iliona Trelawney, Leo Potter pour l'instant) m'appartiennent, ainsi que les événements divergeant des livres originaux. Les lieux apparus jusque là ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste non plus.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, nous voici pour mon nouveau projet en plusieurs parties. Je publie chaque samedi soir jusqu'à terminer la partie, ensuite il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à la publication de la seconde partie, etc. J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter sur des aspects négatifs -ou positifs !- de la fiction, à partager vos théories :)**

 **Dernière précision : J'ai en effet fait une erreur sur l'âge de Luna, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la fanfiction. Considérez simplement que dans cette histoire, elle a un an de plus qu'Harry.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Arrivée**

Le Chemin de Traverse était une longue rue avec tout le nécessaire pour la rentrée de n'importe quel étudiant à Poudlard. Un garçon admirait de ses yeux bleus les vitrines des boutiques aux mille couleurs ainsi que la foule qui était plus qu'agitée. C'était une situation nouvelle pour Leo, mais récurrente pour les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, ce jour-là précédait la rentrée scolaire, et les familles s'affairaient auprès des vendeurs débordés. Tout le monde s'y prenait en dernière minute, de façon prévisible mais inévitable. Le garçon avait rarement eu l'occasion d'être au coeur d'une telle foule, et alors qu'il restait immobile au centre de l'avenue, ce qui devait arriver arriva ; il fut bousculé et manqua de perdre son équilibre. Jetant un regard noir à l'immense personne, Leo reprit son chemin tout en continuant à regarder autour de lui. La ménagerie magique semblait regorger d'animaux de toutes sortes, et bien que Leo n'ai pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter un animal, il garda en tête l'emplacement de la boutique. Il était intéressé par les différences entre l'Angleterre et le pays où il avait passé la majorité de ses années. Soudain, alors que le futur élève de Poudlard approchait de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers reconnue dans tout le continent, il entendit un nom qu'il connaissait. Se tournant vers la source de la voix, il aperçut une petite femme replète sortant de chez l'apothicaire, suivie par deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, tous les deux plus jeunes que Leo. Mais c'était le garçon qui intéressait davantage Leo, un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, aux yeux verts, et surtout à la cicatrice qui occupait son front. Une mèche de cheveux essayait désespérément de cacher cette marque, mais le regard de Leo ne le trompait pas.

\- Il ne nous reste que les livres de Lockhart... Allons chez Fleury&Bott. Il ne te reste plus rien d'autre, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

 _Celui que tu recherches est devant toi, dans ce cas. Le Survivant. L'Élu. Ton frère._ Leo s'avança lentement vers eux, ses pas hésitants. Que dire à cette personne qui ne connaissait même pas son existence ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le groupe continua sa marche vers la librairie mentionnée, mais fut interrompu par un homme à la taille remarquable. Le futur élève se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait bousculé quelques secondes auparavant. Il écouta distraitement leur conversation tout en sortant sa liste de fournitures de sa poche d'un geste sec :

\- Alors comme ça, vous faites vos courses aujourd'hui ? Je pensais que vous vous en étiez déjà chargée, madame Weasley.

\- Il y a eu du retard dans les livraisons des listes, d'habitude elles arrivent dès la mi-juillet, mais cette année nous les avons reçu une poignée de jours avant la rentrée.

\- Tant que vous avez le temps de tout acheter, ça devrait aller.

\- Vous êtes Hagrid, non ?

La dernière voix était très aigüe, provenant sans doute de la fille. Était-elle aussi une Weasley ? Peut-être que cette famille s'occupait d'Harry ? Leo n'en savait pas beaucoup sur son frère et la vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui, Ginny, c'est bien moi. Je suis le Gardien des Clés à Poudlard.

 _Tiens, tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler. Ça pourrait t'être utile._

\- Bien, il serait peut-être temps que nous aillions acheter tous les livres de Lockhart. Peut-être que certains seront d'occasion...

\- Je vous laisse dans ce cas. Au revoir !

 _Attends, Dumbledore a placé Harry dans une famille pauvre ? Il serait pas un peu sénile, le dirlo ?_ Leo ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais il devait avouer que malgré l'air sympathique que dégageait madame Weasley, il doutait de sa capacité à correctement s'occuper d'Harry. Le futur élève jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste de fournitures et constata avec étonnement que lui aussi devait acheter l'intégrale de Lockhart. Cet individu devrait être vraiment spécial pour que tous les élèves de Poudlard soient contraints de se procurer les onze livres écrits par cet auteur. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la boutique, restant à distance de son petit frère et des gens qui l'accompagnaient. La librairie était étonnamment remplie, et Leo songea qu'il serait difficile de s'y faire une place. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre clairement :

\- Mais c'est Harry !

 _Grammaire défectueuse, irrespect suspect, voix surjouée... Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu as intérêt à ce que cette personne ne connaisse pas réellement Harry..._ Leo décida d'entrer dans la boutique, ne serait-ce que pour tenir son petit frère à distance du propriétaire de la voix annonciatrice de malheurs. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il posé un pied dans le magasin qu'il remarqua son frère aux côtés d'un bien étrange personnage, propriétaire probable de la voix enjouée. L'homme à ses côtés était blond, aux yeux bleus, et portait une robe qui le mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux bien coiffés soulignaient l'aspect de prince charmant du personnage. Leo eut tout à coup peur. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être...

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'immense chance de te rencontrer un jour, Harry. Savoir que moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, Premier Prix de...

Leo n'écoutait déjà plus, il en savait bien assez. _Ne me dis pas que tu vas devoir acheter les torchons de ce blondinet incapable de garder son sourire pour lui-même ?! Enfuis-toi loin, loin, très loin..._ Bien que la tentation était grande, le brun n'en fit rien. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une telle personne existait. Et à présent, il craignait sérieusement pour la santé de son frère. Alors qu'il se faufilait parmi les adorateurs du mage pour se servir dans les étagères et trouver les bouquins dont il avait besoin, il entendit une phrase qui le fit frissonner :

-...Que vous aurez l'immense chance de m'avoir comme professeur à Poudlard dès cette rentrée !

 _Tu as du mal entendre, c'est obligé._ Les applaudissements fusaient de toutes part dans la pièce, tandis que Leo avait les yeux écarquillés. Une vieille sorcière à l'haleine fétide se pencha vers lui et lui parla :

\- Tu ne sembles pas le connaître, mais Gilderoy Lockhart est un homme absolument fantastique !

 _Haha... Fantastique. Elle est pas sérieuse ?_ Leo faisait de son mieux pour échapper à l'odeur suspecte qui s'échappait de la dame. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de lui faire un exposé détaillé sur la vie ô combien passionnante du blondinet, et Leo était sur le point de craquer quand il comprit enfin d'où venait l'odeur.

\- Vous élevez un dragon ? l'interrompit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La vieille dame se mit à gesticuler et à paniquer, attirant l'attention sur elle et donc, subséquamment, sur Leo.

\- D-De quoi parles-tu mon garçon ?!

 _Allez, c'est le moment d'utiliser ta technique secrète, autrement dit : changer totalement de sujet en espérant qu'elle ne remarque rien._

\- Vous savez que c'est interdit par le Ministère ? répliqua-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! dit-elle, indignée.

\- Je ne vous permet pas non plus d'insinuer que je mens, déclara Leo avec une pointe de moquerie.

L'adulte le fixa d'un air mauvais, se redressa, rabattit son horrible châle sur ses épaules d'une façon dramatique, et s'exclama :

\- Mes estimations prédisent que vous aurez une bien sombre destinée ! Moi, Iliona Trelawney, te l'assure !

\- Ah oui ? Tant mieux, j'étais déjà au courant.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel. Pour qui cette folle se prenait-elle ? Elle le regarda comme une possédée, puis sortit en hâte de la boutique, bousculant certaines personnes au passage. Leo soupira et se retourna en direction de Lockhart. Celui-ci ne discutait plus avec Harry, et le jeune homme parcourut la salle d'un regard alerte. Il le trouva finalement, près de l'entrée, avec d'autres roux face à deux blonds aux airs d'aristocrates -un père et son fils visiblement- qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier... Leo se rapprocha du groupe l'air de rien, et écouta avec attention.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils pour savoir comment élever mes enfants, Malefoy.

Même s'il était arrivé récemment à Londres, Leo connaissait ce nom. Les Malefoys avaient une sacrée réputation, il était sage de les éviter quand on le pouvait.

\- Mais celui-ci n'est pas le votre, n'est-ce-pas Weasley ?

L'homme désignait Harry, qui regardait avec animosité le blond de son âge. Leo soupira et se prépara à intervenir.

\- Vous croyez que vous vous en occupez correctement ? Avec si peu de moyens ? Weasley, vous lui rendriez vraiment service si-

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Leo s'était interposé entre les deux familles, les bras tendus.

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes dans une librairie, pas dans un club de duel.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser vous en mêler ? demanda sèchement le père au sale caractère.

 _Et voilà les ennuis qui arrivent !_ Leo se frappa mentalement et répondit d'un ton innocent :

\- Je suis un stagiaire ici. Si vous voulez vous battre, faites cela dans les règles, pas comme ça, sans préparation, dans un lieu rempli de victimes possibles. Pour le moment, monsieur Malefoy, vous dérangez une famille qui fait simplement ses achats. Si vous avez fini vos achats, veuillez sortir de la boutique.

Le père Malefoy le fixa longuement avant de déclarer avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Viens Drago, nous nous en allons.

Les Malefoy quittèrent la boutique, non sans adresser un dernier regard supérieur aux Weasley. Leo se tourna vers les Weasley et Harry et déclara avec un faux air d'excuse :

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas importunés. Passez une bonne journée.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et retourna se fondre dans la foule. Il récupéra son sac et fut surpris de le trouver dans un coin. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissé avant de rencontrer la folle au châle, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Alors qu'il regardait la famille Weasley sortir de la boutique avec Harry, il se mit à penser qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cours avec Lockhart..

Le lendemain matin, Leo n'eut aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide. Il avait à présent l'épaule contre la fenêtre, et regardait le paysage défiler à une vitesse constante. C'était une vision relaxante, mais le jeune brun se lassa rapidement. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille -on lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais le garçon aux cheveux châtains préférait regarder de lui-même. Il le sortit de sa sacoche, jeta un sort d'agrandissement à l'objet, et le déplia de ses mains agiles. Il se cala contre le dossier de la banquette et jeta un coup d'oeil à la une, qui se trouvait être un article sur les avancées de la maîtrise de l'alchimie au cours des dernières dé y avait également une interview d'une certaine Dolorès Ombrage au sujet d'un récent décret sur on-ne-savait-quels-fonds-de-chaudron. Leo commençait sérieusement à se demander si le numéro contenait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, mais les diverses publicités pour des produits ménagers ne l'attirèrent pas plus. Leo referma la Gazette en soupirant et se remit à regarder au dehors, en attendant la fin du voyage.  
Le train finit par arriver en gare, et lorsque Leo descendit avec sa malle, il regarda les élèves autour de lui. Il voulait avoir une chance de se présenter à son frère, mais il avait beau le chercher, il ne le trouvait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus où aller, mais le demi-géant en face de lui l'aperçu et se dirigea vers lui. Leo s'aperçut rapidement qu'il s'agissait Hagrid.

\- Tu dois être l'étudiant transféré, non ? demanda-t-il sur un ton bourru.

\- Oui, est-ce que je dois aller aux barques comme les autres nouveaux, ou bien..., demanda Leo avec un sourire gêné.

L'adulte éclata de rire et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du jeune.

\- Non, non, tu dois aller du côté des calèches, comme les autres. La seule différence, c'est qu'une fois arrivé, tu devras être réparti dans une Maison. Oh, et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou même simplement de parler, je suis dans ma cabane, à l'orée de la forêt. N'hésite pas à passer si tu t'ennuies !

\- Merci beaucoup, Hagrid.

Le demi-géant fronça les sourcils et s'étonna :

\- Tu connais mon nom ?  
\- Oui, madame Weasley me l'a dit hier, mentit Leo avec un petit sourire.  
\- Bon, dans ce cas, vas-y, faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour.

Sans attendre, Hagrid s'éloigna vers les Premières Années. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les calèches, Leo se surprit à penser qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre les dires du garde-chasse, dont l'accent était très prononcé. Leo entra dans l'un des derniers véhicules où se trouvait déjà une fille aux cheveux blonds et entremêlés, occupée à lire 'Le Chicaneur' à l'envers. Leo n'osa pas lui adresser la parole et s'installa simplement en face d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une fille aux cheveux roux sauta littéralement dans la calèche. Leo grimaça et fixa la rousse. Celle-ci souriait, ignorant complètement le regard meurtrier qu'elle recevait. Elle s'assit d'un coup aux cotés de l'étrange fille blonde -qui avait à présent lâché son exemplaire du journal- et déclara à l'attention de Leo :

\- Salut toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés. La rousse n'en démordit pas et se présenta en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine :

\- Je suis la petite petite petite petite fille de Cassandra Trelawney, Alexandra. Tu connais la célèbre voyante, évidemment ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dire 'arrière arrière arrière petite fille' ? demanda avec un air circonspect la blonde à côté d'elle.

Trelawney ? Ce nom disait quelque chose à Leo. Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais abandonna rapidement. Ce n'était probablement rien. La rousse fixa son amie d'un air suffisant et répondit :

\- Ça fait aussi classe de toute façon, Luna.

 _Classe...? Mais de quoi elles parlent ?_ La rousse poursuivit :

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu dois bien en avoir un, pas vrai ? Je t'ai jamais vu les autres années. Tu veux aller dans quelle Maison ?

\- Je..., commença Leo déboussolé.

La dénommée Alexandra se pencha vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice et souffla :

\- On raconte que si tu demandes à être dans une maison spécifique, le Choixpeau t'y répartira. Luna et moi, on est à Serdaigle, la maison des plus forts, des plus intelligents, des plus valeureux !

\- A-Ah...?

Leo était perdu. Il ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était "Serdaigle". Il déglutit et demanda plutôt :

\- Ces chevaux, là, qui tirent la calèche, c'est quoi ?

Leo sut instantanément qu'il n'aurait pas du mentionner ce sujet. Alexandra avait perdu son air enjoué, et avait un regard fuyant à présent. Elle murmura en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux :

\- Je ne les vois pas, mais... Luna si.

\- Ce sont des Sombrals. Tu les vois seulement si quelqu'un est mort devant tes yeux.

La réponse de Luna destabilisa Leo, qui devint horriblement gêné. Il se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix altérée :

\- J-Je suis désolé. Tu les vois aussi ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

\- Oui, je les vois.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandra le rompe en changeant de sujet :

\- Et au fait, c'est quoi ton n-

\- On arrive on dirait ! coupa subitement Luna tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Leo.

\- Oui, on dirait bien ! Par Merlin, j'ai faim ! Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'ai faiiiiim ! Vous l'entendez, mon estomac qui proteste ? Vous l'entendez ?! Ils ont intérêt à ce que ce soit bon. Très bon. Vous imaginez s'il ne reste pas assez de nourriture ? J'irais me plaindre aux elfes, non mais ho ! Ils se prennent pour qui, d'abord, pour nous laisser crever de faim ? Hein ?

\- Attends, des elfes font à manger ? répéta Leo.

Il avait eu du mal à suivre la tirade de la rousse, et en jetant un coup d'oeil à Luna, il se douta qu'elle avait l'habitude. Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

\- Bien sûr qu'ils font à manger ! Tu n'as pas d'elfe chez toi ?

\- Elle est Sang-Pur, précisa utilement Luna.

\- Je veux dire, c'est leur job après tout, continua la rousse sans se soucier de son amie. Et si tu veux mon avis, certains feraient mieux d'arrêter de se plaindre auprès du dirlo. Attends, tu te rends compte, il les paie ! Payer des elfes, non mais tu te rends compte ?! Ah, je parie qu'ils ont un salaire bien élevé ceux-là, et-

\- En fait, coupa Luna en descendant de la calèche -qui s'était arrêtée depuis une bonne minute-, il n'y en a qu'un ou deux qui se font payer, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas avec deux Noises par mois que tu vas acheter un Ronflak Cornu !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Leo, qui avait du mal à croire en tout ça. Et c'est quoi un Ronflak Cornu…?

\- Ne commence pas avec ça, sinon elle va aussi te parler de l'Énormus à Babille, et on y sera encore demain, déclara moqueusement Alexandra. Luna est passionnée par les créatures peu communes. Du genre, très, très rares.

Luna la fixa quelques secondes avant que son attention ne soit reportée sur Leo.

\- Tu étudiais où, avant Poudlard ?

\- …En France, répondit évasivement Leo.

\- J'aimerais bien y aller, commenta Luna avec des yeux rêveurs.

Leo resongea à ce qui l'avait conduit à changer d'école, à changer de tuteur, et à ceux qu'il avait laissé là-bas.

\- Dis-donc, le bleu, tu viens ? On va finir par les faire attendre !

Leo sortit de ses pensées et vit qu'Alexandra avait un air calculateur au visage, puis il entendit Luna lui marmonner "Arrête, on dirait une Serpentarde..." à son amie, qui se mit à sourire diaboliquement. Leo s'aperçut que ses deux camarades se trouvaient derrière une file pour rentrer dans le château. Cette dernière était surveillée par une dame d'un certain âge, que Leo identifia comme un professeur. L'année allait être mouvementée s'il était avec ces deux-là...


	2. 2) Découverte

**Disclaimer complémentaire : Terry Boot ne m'appartient pas.  
Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ajouter l'histoire dans vos favoris, et à me suivre pour être prévenus de l'arrivée des prochains chapitres :)**

 **Découverte**

La foule le dévisageait, alors qu'il attendait son tour pour se faire répartir. Par un vieux chapeau en mauvais état. _C'est vraiment ça qui va te répartir ?_ Leo se posait cette question depuis maintenant une dizaine de minute. Son nom de famille était sans doute l'un des derniers de la liste, et cette attente ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. _Tu fais un peu tache au milieu de ces Première Année._

Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Alexandra, alors qu'ils entraient dans le château. « T'inquiète pas, de toute façon on n'y passe qu'une fois. Même si tu te rétames par terre devant tout le monde, on devrait l'avoir oublié d'ici cinq ans. » Inutile de dire que ça n'avait pas rassuré Leo. « Et surtout, t'as intérêt à être réparti à Serdaigle. Si jamais tu te retrouves chez ces candides de Poufsouffle, je t'assassinerais en personne. », lui avait-elle également dit. Leo se remémora le regard réprobateur qu'avait lancé Luna à son amie, et se demanda s'il devait vraiment croire l'avertissement d'Alexandra. Pas littéralement, bien entendu. Mais si certaines Maisons valaient effectivement mieux que d'autres…

\- Potter, Leo, annonça la sous-directrice Minerva McGonagall.

 _Relax. Au pire des cas, tu te retrouves à Poufsouffle. Dans ce cas, une certaine personne t'en voudra à vie. Mais dans le meilleur des cas, tu ne fais pas d'histoire, et tout se passe bien. Pas... de... panique._ Mais en s'aperçevant que toute l'attention de la salle était concentrée sur lui et Harry, il déglutit. Il détestait se faire remarquer. Ce genre de situation le mettait mal à l'aise, et il finissait souvent par paniquer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Leo s'avança d'un pas qu'il souhaitait digne vers le tabouret, s'assit et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était face à tout le monde - _y compris à Harry-,_ il se concentra sur la voix qui se fit entendre dans sa tête.

 _« Hmm, un élément intéressant. Ainsi donc, tu es le grand frère du fameux Survivant, déjà présent ici... »_ Leo acquiesça mentalement, et s'adressa au Choixpeau -il ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait ou s'il pensait- _« Tout, mais pas Poufsouffle. Alexandra va littéralement m'assassiner si j'y suis réparti. Enfin… vous me comprenez.»_ Le Choixpeau sembla rire mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, qui parurent un temps infini aux yeux de Leo. Puis finalement, l'objet magique prononça son choix.

Harry avait, comme pratiquement tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent. Il était rare qu'un étudiant débarque dans cette école sans commencer par la première année. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs. La journée avait été ponctuée de moments inhabituels. Tout d'abord, il avait dû voler à bord d'une voiture volante avec Ron, son meilleur ami. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le permis, bien sûr, et il y avait eu plusieurs instants où il avait vu sa dernière heure arriver. Le fait que le véhicule avait été ensorcelée par le père de Ron n'inspirait pas plus confiance à Harry. Ils étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes avant que le Poudlard Express n'entre en gare, mais ça avait été suffisant pour que leur directrice de Maison leur fasse des remontrances. Ils avaient apparemment été vus par des Moldus, à Londres. Harry avait pourtant averti son meilleur ami, qui était convaincu que le commun des mortels ne regardait jamais le ciel. Selon McGonagall toujours, la Gazette du Sorcier en avait également parlé. Il n'y avait pas énormément de détails donnés dans le journal, mais le fait était qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas passés inaperçus parmi leurs condisciples de Poudlard, qui avaient bien remarqué leur absence. Hermione leur avait particulièrement reproché ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait fini par leur pardonner, non sans soupirer. C'était là qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris connaissance de l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant qui entrait directement en troisième année. Le Survivant se demandait dans quelle Maison le nouveau se retrouverait, et avait entendu les plus âgés faire des paris. La plupart pariaient pour Gryffondor, les autres pour Serpentard. Les Maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient, comme à leur habitude, ignorées. Mais lorsque le nom de l'inconnu fut prononcé par le Professeur McGonagall, Harry eut le souffle coupé, ainsi que tout le reste de la salle.

\- Potter, Leo.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit que certains étudiants le fixaient, tandis que d'autres fixaient l'inconnu. Harry devait sûrement avoir mal entendu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque cousin, et encore moins d'un frère. Il écoutait les chuchotements des élèves mais son attention était également portée sur Leo. Les bribes de conversations qu'il put saisir dans son dos le rassurèrent légèrement : il n'était pas le seul à être confus.

« Tu crois que... ? » « Jamais entendu parler. » « Mais ça remet tout en question. » « Je change mon pari ! » « Je reste sur ma position. » « Il va forcément aller à Gryffondor, voyons. » « Forcément l'opposé de son frère, donc Serpentard. » « Qui te dit que c'est son frère ? » « Et s'il va dans une autre maison ? » « Dis pas de bêtise. » « Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas réparti… ? » « Vous oubliez le plus important. Est-ce que Potter était au courant ? »

Par « Potter », l'élève entendait évidemment Harry. Les gens ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir. Soudain, le Choixpeau annonça sa décision :

\- Serdaigle !

Immédiatement, Harry entendit à sa droite Seamus s'exclamer le sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'ai gagné mes paris ! Allez, passez l'argent.

Harry devina que l'Irlandais avait été le seul à parier pour Serdaigle. Son camarade allait probablement gagner une certaine somme, mais Harry avait pour l'instant la tête ailleurs. Il observa avec curiosité son frère enlever le Choixpeau Magique de sa tête, se lever, et se rendre à la table des Serdaigles. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns arborait à présent un air rassuré, mais son sourire crispé montrait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait tranquille.

La Répartition continua encore un peu, mais les élèves y prèterent encore moins attention qu'à l'accoutûmée. Après un discours du Directeur, tout le monde put dévorer les plats disposés sur les tables. Le repas était, comme d'habitude, délicieux. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère, Harry vit qu'il avait l'air impressionné -et il y avait de quoi. La quantité et la qualité étaient toutes deux au rendez-vous.

Le repas s'était plutôt bien déroulé pour Leo, si l'on excluait les nombreux regards indiscrets jetés par les autres. Leo avait décidé de s'asseoir entre Luna et Alexandra, qui lui avaient laissé une place. Les trois passèrent une grande partie du repas à parler de l'année à venir. Leo en apprit notamment beaucoup sur les us-et-coutûmes de l'école. Il était à présent moins largué sur le système de Maisons, leur utilité, sur les points donnés ou enlevés… Il s'inquiétait beaucoup moins à présent. Lorsque les préfets se levèrent de table et appelèrent les membres de leur Maison, Leo les suivit avec Luna et Alexandra, en bout de file. Ils étaient la première Maison à se rendre dans les dortoirs, Leo n'eut donc pas l'occasion de parler à son frère.

\- Dis, Leo, personne d'autre ne savait que tu es le frère d'Harry Potter avant ce soir ? demanda Alexandra avec un ton suspicieux alors qu'ils gravissaient le Grand Escalier.

\- Certaines personnes seulement. Mais disons que je voulais rester un minimum discret…, répondit Leo avec gêne.

A ces mots, Alexandra éclata de rire tandis que Luna essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir. Leo soupira et allait protester quand il fut interrompu :

\- Les nouveaux ? Je dois vous avertir que, contrairement aux autres Maisons, l'accès au Dortoir est verrouillé par une énigme qui change à chaque fois que la porte se referme. Si vous répondez faux, le heurtoir vous ignorera, et vous devrez attendre que quelqu'un vous donne la bonne réponse.

\- C'est sérieux ce qu'il raconte ? s'étonna Leo après avoir écouté les paroles du préfet.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas gratifiant de devoir attendre quelqu'un à trois heures du mat' parce qu'on poireaute sans avoir aucune idée de la réponse, déclara Alexandra.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à cette heure-ci devant la porte ? L'énigme était si dure que ça ?

\- Crois-moi, ses énigmes sont plus ardues qu'elles n'en ont l'air, mais tu peux faire confiance à Luna pour trouver les réponses, c'est une génie pour ce genre de trucs. Terry aussi est doué, mais bon, _qui_ appelle son gosse comme ça de nos jours, hein ?

\- Alex n'a tout simplement pas la patience pour les réflections profondes et philosophiques proposées, mais je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de souci.

Leo remarqua un étudiant à ses côtés. Il ne se distinguait pas par son physique : un teint clair, des cheveux plats et noirs, un nez allongé, et une bouche expressive. Tout cela contrastait fortement avec Alexandra et Luna, qui avaient un physique et une personnalité bien plus remarquables. Le garçon, que Leo dépassait de peu, continua sur un ton mordant :

\- Je suis Terry Boot, soyons amis.

Leo était pétrifié, tandis que la rousse à ses côtés se mit de nouveau à rire.

\- Il est toujours aussi franc, oui. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit dès le premier jour qu'il m'aimait, ajouta Luna avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Si tu veux savoir, Luna et Alex cherchaient des Énormus à Babilles dans le château…

\- Mais bon, après cinq heures de recherche, on a raisonnablement pensé qu'ils étaient invisibles la nuit.

Leo ne voyait absolument pas comment qui que ce soit pouvait arriver à cette conclusion, mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder. Et de toute façon, c'était leur tour d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

C'était une grande pièce circulaire, aux grandes fenêtres en arcade laissant entrevoir les environs du château. Leo ne douta pas que la pièce était très lumineuse en plein jour. Le dome servant de plafond à la pièce était parsemé d'étoiles, donnant l'illusion d'un ciel paisible, était teinté de bleu et de bronze, tout comme les murs. Plusieurs tappiseries dans les mêmes tons décoraient le lieu, ce qui donnait un aspect noble à la salle. Une imposante statue se dressait dans une alcôve face à l'entrée, et en s'approchant de la sculpture, Leo se rendit compte qu'elle représentait Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. Il caressa le bord d'un fauteuil et fut étonné par la douceur du mobilier. La bibliothèque décorant le fond de la pièce était à la fois imposante et attirante. Leo estima qu'elle devait contenir au minimum plusieurs centaines d'ouvrages, qui devaient certainement être classés par catégorie.

\- Si tu veux tant que ça lire des pavés, tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à la Bibliothèque du second étage, conseilla Luna.

\- J'ai du mal à voir le bout de certaines étagères, c'est pour te dire à quel point elle est gigantesque, rajouta Alexandra.

\- La plupart des Serdaigles s'y rendent fréquemment, surtout en fin d'année, précisa Terry.

\- Et toi ? demanda Leo, qui avait remarqué que Terry s'excluait volontairement de ses dires.

\- Nous ? On n'en a pas besoin.

\- Le talent, cher Leo. Rien que le talent, affirma Alexandra le sourire aux lèvres.

Le tour se termina par les dortoirs, et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses camarades, Leo et Terry se rendirent dans le leur. _La salle commune était assez belle, mais alors le dortoir... Tu dois avoir hâte de te coucher, rien que pour tester ces fabuleux matelas !_ C'était la première chose que se dit Leo en entrant. Il le partageait seulement avec Terry, ce qui ne le dérangea pas. Il appréciait la solitude, et Luna l'avait averti que peu de gens étaient répartis à Serdaigle.

\- J'ai l'habitude de prendre le lit du côté de la fenêtre, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, Terry.

Leo appréciait de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui se fichait de son nom de famille.

\- Je te préviens, je mets mon réveil deux heures en avance par rapport au début des cours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il me suffira de jeter un Sortilège de Silence autour de mon lit, comme ça le problème sera réglé. Rien d'autre ? demanda Leo avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu pourras m'apprendre ce sort ?

L'air avide de Terry étonna Leo; les Serdaigle devaient vraiment aimer apprendre.

\- Un autre soir, alors.

\- Merci. Allez, bonne nuit.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la première journée -enfin, soirée- de Leo à Poudlard se termina.

Le lendemain matin, Leo s'habilla en hâte et sortit du dortoir avant même que Terry ne se soit levé de son lit.

\- C'est bien d'avoir de bonnes habitudes, mais je croyais que tu dormais plus que ça, marmonna l'étudiant d'une voix à moitié endormie.

\- J'ai juste vraiment faim, déclara Leo avec un sourire d'excuse, avant de fermer la porte du dortoir.

Il ne mentait pas, car son estomac grognait depuis son réveil. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la Salle Commune et y retrouva ses deux amies.

\- Vous m'avez attendu ? demanda le brun en grimaçant. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner cette peine.

\- Raconte pas de bêtise, on sort tous ça la première fois, mais en fait ça nous arrange bien ! s'exclama la rousse avec un large sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim, pas vrai ? adressa Luna. On devrait y aller, alors.

\- Et Terry ?

\- Il nous rejoindra après avoir daigné sortir de son lit.

Leo acquiesça et murmura "Si ça leur va...", puis les trois camarades se rendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait peu d'élèves présents dans la salle -les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour être des matinaux- mais le Professeur Flitwick s'était déjà attelé à la distribution des emplois du temps. En recevant le sien, Alexandra hurla :

\- Non ! Juste… non ! C'est encore pire que l'année dernière ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des Serdaigle qu'il faut nous refourguer des cours de trois heures d'affilé…

\- Tu n'as pas regardé le vendredi après-midi, remarqua Luna avec un air de désapprobation.

\- Quatre heures avec Rogue ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Deux heures suffisent à me donner un air de légume, mais alors le double ?! C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Quand Leo obtint à son tour l'emploi du temps, il fronça les sourcils. Les cours de la semaine étaient essentiellement constitués de plusieurs heures de suite dans la même matière. De plus, seul le lundi midi leur laissait deux heures pour manger. D'un autre côté, ils avaient comme avantage de finir presque tous les soirs à seize heures. Quand il leva la tête, Leo vit qu'Alex le fixait avec incrédulité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si choqué que ça…, marmonna avec stupeur la rousse.

\- On finit tous les jours à seize heures, c'est bien, non ?

A ces mots, Luna et Alex échangèrent un regard sombre. La blonde baissa le regard et but une gorgée de son thé tandis que sa camarade déclarait d'un ton connaisseur :

\- Ces heures, tu vas t'en servir pour les dissertations demandées par les profs. Plus ils ont d'heures de cours de suite avec toi, plus ils sont exigeants.

\- Rogue est déjà bien calé dans ce domaine-là, mais…

\- Quatre. Heures. De. Suite. Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ? C'est injuste ! Ils se permettent ça seulement parce qu'on est à Serdaigle ! Ils en demandent trois fois moins aux autres Maisons ! Je suis même sûre qu'ils ne demandent rien aux Poufsouffles !

\- La vie est injuste …, clama philosophiquement Luna.

\- Mais à ce point ? Vous êtes sûres que les profs n'ont aucune raison de vous en vouloir ? demanda, curieux, Leo.

Luna et Alex échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Leo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront plus cléments l'année prochaine, dans ce cas. Du coup, on commence par…?

\- Divination…, répondit Alex avec une moue.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Pourtant, avec une arrière arrière… arrière… bref, une ancêtre comme-

\- C'est pas ça. C'est la façon dont Trelawney enseigne. Enfin… tu vas vite voir.

Soudain, les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent en fixant un point derrière Leo. Il se retourna, et vit son frère accompagné d'un roux et d'une fille aux cheveux emmêlés traverser la salle et s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

\- C'est …

\- C'est mon petit frère, oui Luna. Mais les deux à côté, c'est qui ?

\- Ronald Weasley, le roux, vient d'une famille nombreuse, plusieurs de ses frères sont encore à Poudlard, comme Fred et George ou encore Perceval, et sa soeur, Ginevra, est arrivée cette année ici.

\- Il s'appelle vraiment Ronald ?

\- Oui. Et sa soeur Ginevra. Mais Ronald déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça, il préfère que nous fassions comme tout le monde et que nous enlevions trois lettres, répondit Luna.

\- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on les appelle avec leur nom d'origine, poursuivit Alexandra. La majorité des élèves ici considère que Ronald est un mythomane qui est ami avec ton frère uniquement pour la gloire et son argent, mais j'ai pu discuter avec lui, et il n'est vraiment pas du genre à faire ça. (Elle désigna du regard la brune et continua d'un air tout aussi renseigné) Quand à Hermione Granger, c'est toujours un mystère. Elle est studieuse, bien plus que la plupart des Serdaigle, et ici on la considère un peu comme notre rivale. Pourtant, elle a été répartie chez les Gryffondor.

\- Je te rappelle que l'année dernière, elle a affronté un Filet du Diable à elle toute seule. Je lui en ai parlé, et figure-toi que ni Ron, ni Harry ne l'ont aidé. En fait, c'est elle qui les a sauvé.

\- Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? interrompit Leo, confus.

Que s'était-il passé l'année précédente ? Il mordit dans un croissant et attendit que l'une de ses deux camarades lui explique, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Alex conseilla alors :

\- On a entendu parler de ça via le bouche-à-oreille, mais je te conseille de directement demander à Harry, au moins tu auras une version fiable. J'imagine que cette histoire d'échecs, c'était du flan, mais on n'est jamais sûr.

\- Je lui demanderais… une fois que j'aurais fait connaissance avec lui.

Les trois terminèrent de déjeuner et commencèrent à monter la cage d'escaliers.

\- Et donc, elle est où la salle de Divination ?

\- Plus haut, répondit simplement Luna.

\- Comment ça, plus haut ? répliqua Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand on arrivera au septième étage, il faudra encore gravir une grande, grande tour, justement nommée Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Tu sais, la plus haute tour du château, que tu as pu apercevoir hier soir dans la calèche ? Elle se trouve juste au-dessus de l'entrée du château.

\- C'est ça ?

Leo avait du mal à croire que ça puisse être aussi haut que le disaient ses amies. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour…

\- C'est vraiment là-haut ?!

En voyant Luna et Alexandra acquiescer avec un air défait, Leo grimaça.

\- Et j'ai une nouvelle encore plus fabuleuse, annonça Alexandra en grimaçant.

\- Et c'est ?

\- On a Potions juste après Divination. Autrement dit, on va devoir passer de _cette tour_ à l'autre bout du château, dans les _cachots_.

\- Ça va être mortel …

Gravir la tour semblait être un effort considérable, il espérait que contrairement aux dires de la rousse, le cours allait être intéressant. Il ne savait pas à quel point…


	3. 3) Avertissements

**Avertissements**

Leo était pour le moins épuisé, après avoir du monter un escalier dangereux, éprouvant, et qui donnait le tournis. Il demanda :

\- On était vraiment obligé de le suivre ?

Il se posa contre un mur et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'ils venaient de gravir, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Il continua :

\- Je pensais que tu étais déjà montée là-haut ?

\- C'était il y a des années, et elle a vécu une expérience … bizarre, là-bas, répondit vaguement Luna en triturant une de ses boucles d'oreille en radis.

\- Je ne me rappelais plus de CET IMBÉCILE DE CHEVALIER A LA NOIX !

Leo se tourna vers Alexandra, qui avait les traits tirés par sa colère. Sa colère était totalement justifiée, car le Chevalier du Catogan leur avait bien promis de les guider. Les Serdaigles s'étaient attendus à ce que le tableau connaisse les lieux, mais le Chevalier les avait au contraire davantage perdus, et leur avait fait perdre un temps considérable. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas été très malin de leur part de placer leur confiance dans un tableau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la trappe menant à la classe, Leo s'étonna :

\- Et comment on fait pour monter ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la trappe s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une échelle en descendit, et Leo sourit. Il s'écarta et affirma sur un ton exagéré :

\- Les dames d'abord.

\- Ah, c'est votre truc en France, je présume ? demanda Alexandra les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce sont les traditions françaises, ouais. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment ça ici, c'est dommage, déclara Leo, moqueur.

\- Ça fait surtout vieux jeu. Mais j'aime bien, ajouta Luna avec un air rêveur.

La rousse soupira et déclara tout en commençant à monter :

\- Vous feriez bien de me suivre au lieu de roucouler comme un vieux couple.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel et suivit les deux filles. Il arriva dans une salle de classe pour le moins étrange. L'endroit était difficilement descriptible et ressemblait plus à un salon de thé à l'ancienne. Les rideaux des fenêtres empêchaient la lumière de passer aisément, et l'air était suffocant. La chaleur de la pièce était étouffante, et les élèves étaient déjà tous assis sur des poufs autour de petites tables. Une voix douce, un peu voilée, se fit entendre :

\- Nous sommes tous au complet, bienvenue à vous.

Si Leo devait décrire la femme qui leur faisait face, il parlerait probablement d'un gros insecte aux yeux agrandis par des lunettes, et paré d'un châle orné de paillettes. Une quantité spectaculaire de chaînes et de perles entouraient son cou.

\- Mon troisième oeil m'avait averti que vous seriez en retard, j'ai donc déjà informé votre Directeur. Bien, prenez place à la table restante. Je disais donc … (elle revint au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses élèves) Je suis le professeur Trelawney, je reste la plupart du temps dans cette tour ce qui explique que vous ne m'ayez jamais aperçu.

Elle se rapprocha des élèves et fixa Alexandra de son regard perçant :

\- Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus ardu et le plus utile des arts magiques.

\- Ils disent tous ça, marmonna Luna.

\- Je pense que c'est réellement important, contra Leo avec un regard sérieux.

Les deux filles le regardèrent, surprises, et se tournèrent à nouveau vers le professeur.

\- … sans le don de double vue, vous n'irez pas loin. Je ne pourrais pas vous enseigner quoi que ce soit si vous ne le détenez pas. Il ne suffit pas d'être doué dans les autres cours pour comprendre l'art subtil de prédire le futur.

\- Je suis sûre que si Hermione prend cette option l'année prochaine, elle va finir par craquer. Même les livres ne pourront pas l'aider, et elle est bien trop rationnelle pour apprécier la Divination. Vous pensez qu'elle restera combien de temps dans ce cours ? demanda Alexandra avec un petit rictus.

Au moment où Luna allait répondre, le professeur Trelawney tendit le doigt vers Leo et s'exclama :

\- Vous ! Vos amis sont-ils en sécurité ?

\- Je crois, oui…, commença Leo d'une voix hésitante.

\- Si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre.

Leo était mal à l'aise, à présent.

\- Hé, ça va ? Elle sort la même phrase chaque année à quelqu'un au hasard. L'année dernière, c'était sur mes parents. Ça se trouve, l'an prochain, ce sera sur la grand-mère de Neville, qui sait ?

\- Alex, ça va pas le rassurer, ça.

\- J'ai au moins essayée !

\- Nous verrons cette année les méthodes de base de la Divination, poursuivit le professeur d'une voix lente. Le premier trimestre sera consacré aux feuilles de thé, puis ce sera au tour des lignes de main. Ah, au fait, ma chère, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers une fille aux traits vietnamiens. Il faudra vous méfier d'une certaine rousse.

\- C'est Cho Chang, et elle déteste Alexandra, précisa utilement Luna.

\- Elle a sans doute oublié qu'il y a plusieurs rousses dans cette classe, vu le regard qu'elle me lance, commenta la rousse aux côtés de Leo.

\- Même _sa meilleure amie_ est rousse …

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde moi ? Par Merlin, Trelawney me coure déjà sur les nerfs …

Leo ne dit rien, toujours concentré sur les paroles d'avertissement proclamées par la voyante professionnelle.

\- Quand viendra le troisième trimestre, reprit le professeur Trelawney en se retournant, nous étudierons les boules de cristal. (Elle saisit une théière et une tasse, puis continua) Je vous annonce au passage qu'au cours de cette année, plusieurs incidents frapperont les couloirs de cette école. Mon troisième oeil m'a laissé voir qu'aucun élève de cette classe ne sera atteint. Par conséquent, ne vous servez pas de ces incidents comme d'une excuse pour manquer mes cours, ou je devrais malheureusement en informer notre bien-aimé directeur.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? demanda Leo le regard inquiet.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Luna.

\- Elle a probablement vu ça dans une de ses _visions_ , cracha Alexandra.

\- Maintenant, veuillez vous mettre par deux. Prenez une de ces tasses déjà remplies, puis retournez à votre place, buvez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Allez-y.

Leo se leva en soupira et déclara maladroitement :

\- Mettez vous ensemble, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Alexandra allait objecter quand Luna hocha la tête et mentionna :

\- Terry est probablement sans partenaire. Il sera fou de joie.

\- Merci du conseil.

Leo chercha son camarade du regard et finit par le trouver dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla le rejoindre en quelques pas -la pièce était plutôt petite- et dit :

\- Ca te va si je …

\- Avec plaisir ! J'ai déjà ma tasse, va-donc chercher la tienne, déclara Terry en rayonnant.

Tandis que Leo allait chercher sa tasse, le professeur continua de donner ses instructions :

\- Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire. Pour interpréter les formes obtenues, vous devrez vous aider des pages 5 et 6 du livre _Lever le voile du futur_ que, je l'espère, vous avez bien dans votre sac. Je serais là si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

Leo revint à la table et s'assit sur le pouf. Il demanda, incertain :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle disait, il faut boire le thé, puis après ?

\- Après, tu me donnes ta tasse, et je dois l'interpréter. Et vice-versa.

\- Super, j'adore le thé, déclara Leo sarcastiquement.

Les deux camarades portèrent la tasse à leurs lèvres et en burent le contenu brûlant. Ils grimacèrent, mais finirent par passer leur tasse à l'autre. Immédiatement, Leo ouvrit les pages demandées du manuel. Il marmonna :

\- Alors, avec ce triangle, là, on dirait que tu vas avoir un bon karma. (Il releva la tête et commenta, éberlué) En fait, ça ressemble plutôt à un animal …

\- Un chien, peut-être ? Je suis assez fidèle, après tout, se commenta Terry.

\- Non, non, on dirait plutôt … une … vache ?

Les deux se turent un instant. Ils se regardèrent, puis sourirent. Terry demanda :

\- Attends, t'es sûr ? Parce que si c'est ça, ça fait hyper mystique. Genre, une vache ? Vraiment ?

\- Faut croire … Selon le guide, ça signifie … (Son doigt parcourait les lignes) "de la prospérité, un état d'esprit calme et serein, des jours prospères et pacifiques" … Au final ça va.

\- Je m'attendais à pire. Alors, ta tasse, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? (Terry examina minutieusement le fond) On dirait un canard …

\- Un ou plusieurs ? Parce que s'il y en a plusieurs, non seulement je vais avoir un "accroissement de la richesse par le commerce, du goût pour la spéculation" et de la richesse facile, mais en plus une "réussite des entreprises et travaux" et des "entreprises rentables". Enfin, j'ai pas d'entreprise, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir si je veux me lancer dans quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Attends, en fait non, ce n'est pas un canard. C'est plutôt … un point d'interrogation.

\- Alors les feuilles sont tellement consternées par mon absence d'avenir qu'elles se demandent quoi former ? Non, attends, t'as carrément confondu un canard avec un point d'interrogation, il y a que moi que ça choque ?

\- Excuse-moi. Selon le manuel, ça signifie du "doute, de l'hésitation, une prudence nécessaire, un risque de perte, et un désappointement".

\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais je pense que je préférais le canard …

En entrant dans la salle de Potions, Leo crut déchanter. Sur chaque table se trouvait un chaudron, des ingrédients, et des instructions étaient déjà écrites au tableau. Le brun demanda les yeux écarquillés :

\- Alors on rentre directement dans la pratique, ici ?

\- Bah évidemment, tu croyais quoi ? s'étonna Alexandra.

\- A Beauxbâtons, on a mis un sacré temps avant de commencer la manipulation. En fait … (Il soupira) J'en ai fait que trois mois.

\- Trois mois ? Je doute que tu survives longtemps face à Rogue.

\- Tu as dû, en revanche, faire beaucoup de théorie. Je pense que tu ne seras pas trop largué, dit Luna en plissant les yeux.

\- Merci Luna …

Le professeur arriva alors derrière eux. Les élèves s'écartèrent vivement pour le laisser passer, et une fois devant son bureau, l'homme se tourna vers eux.

\- Asseyez-vous à vos places de l'année dernière. Quand à notre nouvelle célébrité … (Il se tourna vers Leo avec un rictus) Mettez-vous avec M. Smith, je suis certain qu'il sera euphorique de vous avoir comme partenaire. (Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'ensemble de la classe et déclara sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique) Vous préparerez aujourd'hui la potion Wiggenweld, qui permet de soigner des blessures peu graves. Les instructions sont au tableau. Nous n'avons qu'une heure, alors dépêchez-vous.

Les élèves allèrent à leur place, et Leo chercha des yeux le Poufsouffle qui allait être son partenaire. Celui-ci lui fit signe machinalement, et Leo alla à son tour s'asseoir à sa place désignée.

\- T'as fait combien d'années de pratique, Potter ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? répliqua Leo, passablement énervé par le ton méfiant du blond.

\- C'est pour savoir si on va se recevoir une retenue dès le premier jour, répondit le Poufsouffle en soupirant.

\- Le professeur Rogue est si terrible que ça ? demanda Leo, circonspect.

\- Il le sera si vous ne commencez pas tout de suite la préparation, Potter, asséna Rogue juste derrière eux. J'ose espérer que vous ne bavarderez pas tout du long avec votre camarade, ou vous aurez affaire à mon… mécontentement.

Leo n'osa rien dire de plus, et se mit à lire les instructions, légèrement sous pression. La potion avait un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'il avait préparé dans son ancienne école. En revanche, il l'avait déjà étudié plusieurs années auparavant. Il alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires, alluma le chaudron et commença à préparer, alors que Zacharias Smith le regardait, les sourcils froncés. La préparation avançait finalement plutôt bien, mais sa couleur n'était pas aussi vive que celle d'Alexandra et Luna. Lorsque le professeur passa de nouveau près d'eux, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui rassura intérieurement Leo.

\- Attends, tu te trompes là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les épines ? remarqua le Poufsouffle d'un air accusateur.

\- En fait, si on les réduit en poudre, les épines de poisson lion sont plus efficaces, expliqua Leo d'un ton concentré. Tu vas tout de suite voir la différence.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que …

Mais Zacharias n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. En effet, à peine la poudre ajoutée, le jaune prit une teinte chromée, plus belle encore que celle des autres.

\- Exactement ce qu'il faut. Avec ça, on pourrait même se passer du miel. Enfin, on va éviter…

\- … J'espère que le professeur Rogue ne dira rien…, dit le blond, les bras croisés.

À la fin de l'heure, le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'eux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez me lire la onzième ligne, Potter ?

Leo déglutit, alors que toute la classe les observait. Il lut en comprenant son erreur :

\- "Ajoutez à nouveau cinq épines de poisson lion". J'ai oublié de faire ça.

\- Je le sais bien. Vous viendrez à mon bureau après le départ de vos camarades.

Sur ces mots, le Maitre des Potions s'éloigna vers les autres groupes, laissant un Zacharias Smith passablement énervé à gérer pour Leo. Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui grimaçait.

\- Wow, j'ai adoré ton super truc qui nous a valu un D. (Devant le regard confus de Leo, il rajouta) D pour Désolant.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, je te trouve plutôt gonflé de critiquer mon travail.

\- …Ouais, t'as raison, énonça simplement le Poufsouffle, ce qui étonna le Serdaigle.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot, et lorsque le cours prit fin, Leo se rendit au bureau du professeur, attendant la sentence irrévocable.

\- Vous avez effectivement un meilleur résultat en changeant les épines en poudre. Néanmoins, vous avez le même problème d'attention que votre frère.

\- Que mon frère ? répéta Leo, surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui parlait d'Harry. Rogue croisa les bras et continua, imperturbable :

\- Vous semblez, en revanche, avoir un certain nombre de connaissances dans le domaine des Potions. Si j'en crois notre estimé directeur, vous étiez à Beauxbâtons auparavant, mais ils n'enseignent pas cette discipline avant le Troisième Cycle. Je me demandais donc qui vous avait appris ce que vous savez.

Leo acquiesça. Il était en effet inhabituel de commencer les Potions avant ses quatorze ans dans l'école française. Il répondit vaguement en espérant que ça suffise :

\- C'est mon ancien tuteur qui m'y a initié.

\- Il devait être talentueux, déclara Rogue avec un air appréciateur qui fut vite masqué par son expression habituelle. Vous semblez cacher de nombreux secrets, à en juger vos réponses évasives et l'absence de données fiables que possède le Ministère sur vous. Je dois cependant vous avertir que les zones d'ombres vous entourant ne resteront pas éternellement impénétrables.

Leo ne répondit pas mais soutint le regard de l'adulte.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Leo hocha la tête, attrapa ses affaires, et sortit du cachot. Il retrouva ses deux amies dans le couloir, qui l'attendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? J'allais finir par croire qu'il t'avait assassiné, s'inquiéta Alexandra.

\- Il m'a averti, je crois.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas une menace ? demanda tout à coup Luna, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Non, non, je ne pense pas. Ça n'en avait pas l'air, en tout cas, répondit Leo, curieux de savoir ce qui préoccupait tant Luna.

\- C'est difficile de faire la différence entre ses expressions, de toute manière, conclut la rousse du trio en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, on se dépêche s'il vous plaît, parce que je meurs de faim !

Aucun des deux autres ne la contredit, car ils avaient eux aussi hâte de remplir leur estomac.

Leo s'installait en bout de table quand il aperçut son frère se lever de table et se diriger vers lui. Il posa son sac à sa place et le rejoignit juste devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Leo nota qu'Harry ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, et débuta :

\- J'imagine que tu le sais déjà, mais je m'appelle Leo et je suis ton grand frère.

\- C-C'est ce qu'il parait, oui, acquiesca Harry avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tes amis sont Hermione et Ron, je crois ? demanda le plus âgé dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, ils sont très sympa. Et toi, tu t'es fait des amis aussi à ce que j'ai vu, dit Harry.

\- Ouais, Luna et Alexandra. Elles peuvent paraître bizarre à première vue, mais je te jure qu'elles sont super ! s'exclama Leo avec un léger rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Écoute…

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais tu as des ennuis, je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas été là avec toi pendant toutes ces années, et je m'en veux. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as vécu, ni qui t'a élevé, mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger, Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi, je t'en fais la promesse.

Leo était paralysé. Il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre, et était sûr qu'il avait l'air ridicule. _Plus mélodramatique que ça, tu meurs. On se serait cru dans un mauvais roman. Il va probablement exploser de rire et se moquer de t-_

\- Merci. Pour l'instant, ça va, mais je m'en souviendrais, Leo, affirma Harry en souriant franchement.

Alors qu'Harry semblait sur le point de partir, Leo s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exclama :

\- Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ?

\- Ah, ça. Rien, t'inquiète pas.

\- Je doute qu'un monstre se balade chaque jour dans les couloirs du château dans l'unique but de se faire incendier, commenta Leo avec circonspection.

\- De quel monstre veux-tu parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas... D'un Filet du Diable ? Ça te dit quelque chose, peut-être ?

Harry soupira :

\- Écoute, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Ah oui ?

\- À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que j'avais un grand frère.

\- Et donc, ça te donnait le droit de te mettre en danger ? s'impatienta Leo.

\- Je vais bien, c'est le principal, non ? se défendit Harry.

Sans attendre une réponse, il partit retourner auprès de ses amis. Leo le suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, puis revint à sa table. Il allait dévorer toute la table s'il attendait davantage sans se nourrir.


	4. 4) Effroi

"Je vais bien, c'est le principal, non ?" Leo repensa aux paroles que son frère avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt. Non, ce n'était bien évidemment pas le principal. Et il avait apparemment le droit de se mettre en danger, sans représailles ? Tout ça le concernait totalement. Harry était, pour ainsi dire, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, si Leo excluait son tuteur. Harry, lui, avait probablement une famille d'accueil aimante et protectrice. Peut-être que le Survivant s'était mis en danger par ennui ? Leo avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui permettait tout en raison de son statut. Dumbledore y était sûrement pour quelque chose. _Le vieux dirlo est sûrement au courant de ce que ton frère a traversé, peut-être même qu'il l'a poussé à le faire. Tu devrais t'en méfier._ Oui, Albus Dumbledore était définitivement une personne suspecte, et Leo se promit de se renseigner sur l'historique du directeur. L'école semblait bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'avait pensé Leo.  
Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut son frère qui se dirigeait vers lui. _Quoi, il veut s'excuser de l'irrespect dont il a fait preuve lundi ? Qu'il essaie donc._ Leo croisa les bras et fixa son frère, qui avait la mine bien plus préoccupée qu'à l'accoutûmée. Quand le plus jeune arriva devant son aîné, il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Comprenant qu'il devait faire le premier pas, Leo soupira et demanda finalement :

\- Tu as un problème ?  
\- Je … Hier soir, j'étais en retenue avec le Professeur Lockhart.

 _Il a pas perdu de temps, celui-là._ Leo se moqua gentiment :

\- Il t'a fait faire quoi ? Des autographes à signer ?

Leo n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui avait conduit Harry dans le bureau de Lockhart. Il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'humour pour pousser son petit frère à se confier plus facilement. Celui-ci avait les épaules affaissées, et dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- C'était ça, oui, mais ce n'est pas la partie importante. J'ai entendu une voix, qui parlait de meurtre.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonna le garçon aux cheveux ondulés.  
\- Je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu. J'en suis sûr, parce que Lockhart n'a pas réagi, et j'étais assis juste en face de lui.  
\- Elle était comment ? La voix, je veux dire, questionna Leo avec les sourcils relevés.  
\- Elle était glaçante, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle était dans le mur.  
\- Dans le mur...? répeta Leo, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
\- Comme si la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots était à l'intérieur des murs, précisa Harry.

Leo décroisa les bras et se gratta le cou.

\- Et Lockhart n'a rien entendu ? insista l'aîné.  
\- Rien, confirma Harry. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu...  
\- Donc cette voix, que toi seul a entendu, parlait de tuer quelqu'un ? réitéra Leo pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
\- Oui, affirma Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts, mais c'était assez violent.

Leo ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il soupira et déclara franchement :

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'incident, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner. (Il mit son sac sur l'épaule et conclut) Dans tous les cas, fais attention à toi.

Et le garçon aux yeux bleus partit sans attendre de réponse de la part de son frère. Harry regarda son celui-ci s'éloigner, la mine sombre. Il n'était pas sûr que Leo le croit réellement, et Ron et Hermione semblaient eux aussi hésitants à le prendre au sérieux. Il secoua la tête et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée en essayant -vainement- de chasser ses idées noires.  
Durant les semaines suivantes, Leo tint parole et passa fréquemment dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations au sujet de ce qu'avait entendu son frère, mais ses recherches étaient vaines.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait que tu aies une autorisation pour te rendre dans la réserve…, marmonna Luna alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois au coin du feu dans leur salle commune.  
\- La réserve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Leo.  
\- C'est une partie annexe de la Bibliothèque, où sont placés tous les livres qui, pour une raison ou une autre, ne sont pas admis dans la salle principale. Il faut l'autorisation d'un professeur pour que tu puisses y entrer, et si tu essaies de t'y faufiler, Madame Pince t'auras à l'oeil pendant longtemps, avisa Alexandra.  
\- Tu pourrais demander à Flitwick, je pense qu'il t'autorisera sans problème. Il adore les élèves de sa maison, commenta Terry.  
\- Je crois que tous les profs sont dans ce cas, précisa la rousse.  
\- A part McGo, rajouta Luna.  
\- A part McGo, oui, confirma Alexandra. D'ailleurs, vous en êtes où avec votre devoir de Métamorphose ? J'ai fait le nombre de lignes minimum, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai un bon contenu.  
\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Leo.  
\- Tu pourrais ?  
\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu des cours sur les Animagi, et …  
\- C'est une lettre de qui ? coupa Terry en désignant un parchemin sur les genoux de Leo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Leo, qui arborait un sourire mystérieux. La rousse à ses côtés lui prit le parchemin, l'examina quelques secondes, puis grimaça.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquérit Terry.  
\- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui est écrit, grogna la rousse.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est du français. Soutenu, qui plus est, informa Leo l'air satisfait.  
\- Et tu corresponds avec qui ? tenta Terry.  
\- Avec mes camarades de Beaubâtons, si tu tiens à le savoir.  
\- Et vous vous dîtes quoi ? demanda Alexandra.  
\- Oh, énormément de choses. Tellement qu'on essaie de trouver un moyen de se dire énormément de choses avec peu de moyens, par exemple j'ai déjà cherché un genre de sortilège pour tronquer ce qui est écrit sur un parchemin, de façon à économiser, mais mes recherches n'ont pas été… fructueuses, avoua Leo en faisant une moue.  
\- Et si vous changiez de mode de communication, plutôt ? souleva Luna, les yeux exorbités.  
\- Ah, je crois que ma mère s'est déjà servie du feu d'une cheminée pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre…  
\- Ah, Terry, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une cheminée dans la salle commune, et c'est assez indiscret, estima Leo. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?  
\- J'aurais bien proposé les Beuglantes, mais niveau discrétion…, ironisa Alexandra.  
\- Si j'avais un moyen d'atténuer le volume sonore, pourquoi pas, taquina le brun. Bref, en attendant on s'envoie une lettre toutes les semaines.  
\- C'est votre maximum ? Impressionnant, soupira Terry.  
\- Non, non, c'est le minimum. Parfois on monte à une lettre par jour, détailla Leo en souriant.

Dire que les trois autres étaient surpris serait un euphémisme. Ils arboraient tous une expression stupéfaite, et Leo ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

\- T'es sérieux ?! s'étouffa Terry.  
\- Probablement pas, glissa la rousse à ses côtés d'un air circonspect.  
\- Il en rajoute peut-être un tout petit peu, tempéra la blonde en triturant l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles.  
\- En tout cas, ça relève du privé, donc n'essayez pas de creuser, avertit Leo.  
\- Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ? rétorqua Alexandra.  
\- Sinon, commença Leo dans une parfaite imitation du Professeur Rogue, vous aurez à subir… mon mécontentement.

A ces mots, ils partirent tous dans un éclat de rire, et alors que la soirée continuait et que Leo se faisait féliciter par les autres pour ses talents de comédien, il songea que ses craintes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Personne ne l'isolait, et certains l'appréciaient même. Pour l'instant en tout cas…  
Plusieurs semaines après, lorsque Leo débarqua dans la Grande Salle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amis et observa plus en détail le lieu. La Grande Salle était décorée avec le thème du jour, à savoir Halloween. De nombreuses citrouilles éclairées flottaient au-dessus des élèves, et des éclairs traversaient le ciel artificiel qui couvrait le plafond. L'ambiance était ensorcelante, pour ainsi dire. Les elfes semblaient s'être surpassés, et le repas était succulent.  
Leo avait beau chercher du regard, il n'avait pas vu son frère au cours du repas, et se demandait bien où ce dernier se trouvait. _D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry…_

\- Luna, tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'incident de l'année dernière ?  
\- Alors lequel : son premier cours de Quidditch, son premier match, ou encore la fin de l'année ? s'incrusta Alexandra.  
\- Un professeur qui avait Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête a amené un troll dans le château, résuma Luna en ignorant les cris de stupeur des autres Serdaigle qui l'entouraient. Ton frère s'en est débarrassé, avec Hermione et Ron.  
\- …C'est une blague, pas vrai ? demanda Leo d'un air dubitatif.

Il y avait tellement de problèmes avec ce que la blonde venait de dire que Leo avait du mal à y croire.

\- Il s'est débarrassé du troll, hein. À l'époque, personne ne savait que Voldemort était-  
\- Tu peux arrêter de prononcer ce nom s'il te plaît ? grogna Terry en serrant les dents.  
\- Non, il a un nom, c'est logique de l'appeler comme ça, dit Leo. Mais comment-  
\- On ne sait pas.  
\- Et-  
\- Ça non plus, répondit Luna avec un petit sourire.  
\- Mais-  
\- Évidemment que Dumbledore a couvert ces incidents, mais que veux-tu, on est des Serdaigles.  
\- J'ai demandé des informations à Ron, perso, glissa Alexandra.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il t'explique tout, pas vrai ? nargua Terry. Moi pour ma part j'ai simplement déduit que-  
\- Je t'ai vu discuter avec Seamus le dernier jour, je doute que ça ait été pour lui demander son numéro, contre-attaqua Alexandra.  
\- Numéro de quoi ?  
\- Rien, c'est une expression Moldue, Terry. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a que toi qui ait utilisé ton cerveau apparemment, Luna, dit Alexandra en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Quels piètres Serdaigle vous faîtes ! Bon, je propose qu'on retourne dans notre tour, si vous avez tous fini de manger bien sûr, suggéra Leo.

Les autres approuvèrent l'idée et tous se levèrent de table puis sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient été parmi les premiers à se lever, il n'y avait donc presque personne dans les couloirs. En chemin, Terry demanda :

\- Au fait, tu cherchais qui à la table de Gryffondor ? Ton frère ?  
\- Oui, je voulais lui parler.

Ce qui était totalement vrai.

\- Lui parler de quoi ? interrogea Alexandra, curieuse.  
\- Juste voir comment il allait, répondit Leo d'une voix évasive.

Ce qui était absolument faux. En vérité, Leo voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry l'année précédente. Et avec ce que lui avaient dit ses camarades, il ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour cette année.

\- En tout cas, on sait où il est à présent, assura Luna d'une une voix tendue.  
\- Ah bon ? Comment ça …? répondit l'aîné Potter, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Devant l'absence de réponse de ses amis, et se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, Leo leva la tête.

\- Harry ?!

Ce dernier se trouvait devant un message peint sur le mur, et Hermione et Ron se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils semblaient paralysés.

\- C'est du sang...?

Sans écouter le commentaire de Terry, Leo s'avança lentement vers le texte rouge vif luisant sur le mur, comme hypnotisé. Ignorant le bruit que ses pas produisaient, ignorant l'expression de stupeur de ses camarades, il tendit le doigt vers le mur. Alors que son doigt entrait en contact avec le tracé, alors que ses pas se stoppaient et que le couloir était silencieux, il ferma les yeux afin de se calmer. Son pouls était trop rapide, bien trop rapide… Et lorsque son doigt entra en contact avec sa bouche, il confirma sa crainte.

\- Oui, c'est bien du sang.

 _Évidemment que c'est du sang, crétin. Tu en as déjà vu, tu connais bien la texture et la couleur._ Il inspira profondément puis se tourna vers les formes à sa droite. Il les avait vaguement remarqué en s'avançant vers l'inscription, et fut stupéfait de voir Miss Teigne, et un autre élève avec une expression terrifiée sur le visage, tous les deux immobiles. Le teint du jeune garçon était très pâle, comme si toute vie s'était envolée de son corps.  
Et c'est ce moment-là que choisirent les autres élèves pour arriver dans le couloir. Et avec eux...

\- Meurtriers !

Rusard, le concierge, qui les pointaient de ses doigts aux ongles sales. Leo savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Parler, bouger, peu importe. Sa partie logique lui répétait que s'il ne réagissait pas, il serait le suspect numéro 1. Mais il avait peur, et il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis...

...  
Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Leo n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il percevait des voix, trop vagues pour être comprises, des mouvements, trop flous pour qu'il y prête attention. Lorsqu'il reprit totalement conscience, il se trouvait dans une étrange pièce circulaire remplies d'objets divers. Par moments, d'étranges bruits perçaient le silence inconfortable, et Leo pensa qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir éloigné de l'origine de ces bruits. Mais le regard de Leo était en particulier attiré par trois objets; un perchoir en or se trouvait proche de la porte, avec un étrange oiseau dessus. Non, ce n'est pas un simple oiseau… L'animal avait des plumes de rouge et d'or, et avait la taille approximative d'un cygne. Quelques unes de ses plumes semblaient mal en point, et l'oiseau ne semblait pas jeune. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que c'était.

\- Un phénix …, murmura-t-il d'une voix distante.  
\- C'est exact, monsieur Potter. Fumseck est l'un des rares encore présents sur Terre, accorda Dumbledore en hochant lentement la tête.  
\- Et ça c'est le Choixpeau…, murmura Harry en désignant une étagère sur laquelle était posé l'objet.  
\- Quelle est cette épée ? demanda la brune à ses côtés en montrant un objet situé dans une vitrine au dessus du bureau du Directeur.

Leo la détailla. Imposante, le manche incrusté de rubis, l'arme était très belle. Du travail de gobelin, manifestement. Quand il parvint à lire le texte gravé au-dessous du manche, il persifla en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est sûrement l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et ça doit être un objet unique. Il faut croire que notre estimé Directeur n'est pas si impartial que ça…  
\- Il s'agit en effet de son épée. Elle a été forgée par des gobelins selon la légende, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour des cours d'histoire, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton implacable, en ignorant l'attaque de Leo. Vous êtes ici car vous vous êtes trouvés sur les lieux d'un terrible incident.  
\- Professeur, est-ce que les pétrifiés pourront revenir à la vie ? demanda soudainement Terry les sourcils froncés.  
\- Sans aucun doute. A l'heure qu'il est, le professeur Chourave a déjà commencée à prendre soin de ses chères Mandragores, qui sont le seul remède contre les pétrifications. Je pense que ces chers Miss Teigne et monsieur Crivey nous reviendront en juin.  
\- Est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre pétrification ? interrogea Ron les bras croisés.  
\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'assurer.  
\- Sait-on qui a fait ça ?

Leo se tourna vers son frère, qui avait posé la question. _Alors comme ça, on veut jouer les héros...?_ Le professeur Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, et répondit d'un ton équivoque :

\- Rien n'est sûr à l'instant présent.  
\- Qui était visé ? questionna Luna en tâtant l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles, l'air ailleurs.  
\- Très probablement les Nés-Moldus, Luna, proposa Terry.  
\- Et après, ce sera probablement au tour des Sang-Mêlés, prédit Leo le regard sombre.  
\- Je vous prie de ne pas extrapoler, monsieur Potter. Je tenais à tous vous dire que je ne vous considère en rien coupables. Néanmoins, vous devez vous attendre à des réactions virulentes de la part de vos camarades. (Dumbledore marqua une petite pause, puis continua) Vous pouvez partir à présent.

Ces mots achevèrent la discussion, et chacun retourna dans son dortoir respectif. Aucun ne parla, car tous étaient trop occupés à réfléchir sur les événements récents.

Leo était assis depuis plusieurs heures dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, le regard plongé dans le vide, le visage pâle, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Il avait beau être plongé dans ses pensées, il ressentait de plus en plus les signes de la fatigue qui le submergeait. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter avant d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Qui avait pétrifié Colin Crivey et Miss Teigne, comment avait fait le ou la, voir les coupables, et pourquoi ? Ces questions l'obsédaient. Peut-être un descendant d'un fondateur de l'école ? Leo ne savait rien de Colin Crivey si ce n'était qu'il avait une certaine tendance à suivre le Survivant comme un petit chien. Quand à Miss Teigne, le brun se demandait bien qui aurait pris la peine de pétrifier un animal comme elle. _Et si tu te penchais sur les raisons qui ont poussé l'agresseur à commettre ces pétrifications ?_ C'était une bonne idée. Un élève lambda aurait bien pu vouloir se venger de Miss Teigne, qui, si Leo se fiait aux dires de Terry, avait une fâcheuse tendance à repérer les élèves en vadrouilles aux heures tardives, mais était-ce faisable ? Et puis d'abord, comment faisait-on pour pétrifier un être vivant ? Leo ne croyait pas en la mythologie grecque, et doutait qu'une tête de gorgone ait été introduite dans l'école. Peut-être était-ce dû à une créature magique ? Ou à un objet ? _Un objet de magie noire, dans ce cas._ Les Serpentards semblaient des suspects tout désignés. Leo détestait suivre le courant des idées stéréotypées, mais il devait admettre que les Nott, les Malefoy, ou encore les Flint étaient des familles savantes en matière de magie noire. Il n'ignorait pas non plus que la plupart des Mangemorts venaient de Serpentard -même si on ne précisait jamais assez que certains venaient de Gryffondor, d'autres de Serdaigle, et d'autres encore de Poufsouffle. C'était donc une piste à creuser. _De toute manière, t'es bien trop crevé pour trouver des réponses à tes questions tout de suite. Tu ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, en espérant que demain sera un jour meilleur._ Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

Note de l'auteur : Luna a bien un an de plus ! J'avais oublié de le mentionner, et je ne m'en étais moi-même pas aperçu au début. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Malheureusement, la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster le cinquième chapitre, je serais loin de tout point wifi je pense x) Il faudra prendre votre mal en patience ;)


	5. 5) Renseignements

**Renseignements**

Le lendemain, lorsque Leo descendit dans la Salle Commune, il remarqua qu'un curieux attroupement s'était formé autour du tableau d'affichage. De nombreux murmures s'élevaient, et le Serdaigle distingua les cheveux flamboyants d'Alexandra parmi les élèves. Il se fraya un chemin dans la masse et saisit le bras de son amie, qui se retourna et sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Leo haussa les sourcils et s'étonna :

\- Quoi, je fais si peur que ça ?

\- Non, j'étais juste surprise, c'est tout, justifia Alexandra en effleurant de sa main les cheveux de son ami.

\- Si tu le dis …, dit Leo en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Leo, remarqua une voix familière à côté de lui.

Leo se tourna et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Luna ? Désolé, je ne t'avais pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent, affirma Luna en souriant légèrement. Tu penses toujours à ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment tu-

\- Tu avais vraiment l'air perturbé quand on a découvert Miss Teigne et Colin, affirma Alexandra.

\- Je… Je m'attendais juste pas à ce que ça arrive, je suppose.

Les élèves s'étaient dispersés à présent, et Leo lut à haute voix.

" _Le nouveau club de duel sera ouvert à tous dès la première semaine de Décembre. Il aura lieu tous les vendredis soirs et sera sous la supervision du professeur Lockhart."_

\- Ouais, génial … Ce cinglé va _en plus_ nous enseigner comme nous battre ?! Par Merlin, il ne pourrait pas aller s'infliger un sortilège d'Amnésie, qu'on soit débarrassés de lui ? se plaignit Alexandra en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais ça pourrait être intéressant, proposa Leo.

\- …d'être enseigné par un charlatan ? Leo, on l'a déjà en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu veux qu'on se le tamponne encore plus ?!

\- Arrête de rouspéter, et surtout d'accuser les gens sans preuve, Alex, objecta Terry.

\- On n'a pas besoin de preuves quand la moitié des choses racontées dans ses bouquins sont contradictoires avec sa personnalité, soupira Luna. Mais j'admets que ça pourrait être intéressant d'être initié à cet art.

\- Ah parce que les criminels font de "l'art" en tuant des innocents ?

\- Alex, laisse tomber. Et je croyais que tu avais déjà lu la note ? demanda Terry les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais ça a l'air encore plus stupide, ridicule, et inutile de l'entendre de vive voix ! Comment Dumbledore peut-il-

\- Je suis certaine qu'il a ses raisons. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas à nous en soucier, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En revanche, je vous rappelle que les premiers matchs de Quidditch auront bientôt lieu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna. Elle avait réussi à calmer l'ambiance en changeant simplement de sujet, ce qui impressionna Leo. Alexandra était connue dans toute l'école pour son caractère bien trempé, qui lui attirait parfois les foudres de ses professeurs. Le jeune Potter décida de continuer sur ce sujet, bien qu'il n'y soit pas particulièrement intéressé. Il n'avait pas envie de passer tout son dimanche en compagnie d'une Alexandra à cran.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Dans une semaine, jour pour jour. Le huitième jour du mois, pour être plus précis, répondit Terry.

\- Ce sera les Gryffys contre les Serpys, je crois, rajouta la rousse du groupe avec un léger sourire.

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne…?

Leo avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi un match de Quidditch était-il si important ? Surtout qu'il n'impliquait même pas les Serdaigles. En voyant Alexandra rouler des yeux, Luna déclara les yeux pétillants :

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ton frère jouer ?

La curiosité de Leo fut instantanément piquée.

\- Haha, dès qu'on parle d'Harry, tu nous écoutes, pas vrai ? se moqua Terry.

\- C-Comment ça, le voir jouer ? balbutia Leo.

\- Manifestement, les incidents récents t'ont bousillé quelques neurones. Bon, je simplifie. Alors, on peut faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison à partir de sa deuxième année, tu vois le genre. Seulement, il se trouve que McGo est une vraie fan des talents de vol de ton petit frère, il est donc dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière.

\- Vraiment ?

Leo était impressionné. Son frère était-il aussi doué que ça ? Faire partie de l'équipe dès sa première année…

\- Ouais. Le match opposant les Serdaigles aux Poufsouffles sera deux semaines après, aussi, ajouta Terry.

\- Et après, ce sera les vacances…, murmura Leo, pensif.

\- Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème avec cette date ?

\- Non, rien du tout, Terry.

Le brun haussa les épaules, mais il savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Et à quoi ça le mènerait d'y penser encore plus. De toute façon, il avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment. Il releva la tête et déclara, déterminé :

\- Je vais enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Ah, moi qui pensait que tu allais rester là à te tourner les pouces, ironisa Alexandra. Bon, c'est quoi ton plan d'attaque ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Leo. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être-

\- Accompagné ? proposa innocemment Luna.

\- C'était pas exactement-

\- Mais c'était ce que tu-

\- Pensais. Terry, pour la dernière fois, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'interrompre les gens comme ça. Si jamais tu refais ça, les Joncheruines te le feront regretter, asséna Luna.

\- …Vraiment ? tenta Teddy avec une expression consternée.

\- …Bon, on se revoit plus tard…, lança Leo avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Terry, Luna et Alexandra restèrent plusieurs secondes immobiles et silencieux. Puis Terry parla d'un ton dubitatif :

\- Il s'est fait la malle, je crois, là ?

\- On devrait le suivre, commença Alexandra d'un ton impétueux.

\- Il retournera bientôt ici, je pense. Et si besoin, on le trouvera dans la Grande Salle ce midi. Quand il s'agit de manger, je suis sûre qu'il fait comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, glissa Luna.

\- Autrement dit ? demanda Terry d'un ton circonspect.

\- Je te parie qu'il va se ruer sur la nourriture ! affirma Alexandra.

\- On verra bien tout à l'heure. Moi je me demandais surtout ce que signifiait la lettre que lisait Leo l'autre soir.

\- …T'es sérieux ?

La rousse roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, près de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce, puis ouvrit son sac en bandoulière. Elle en sortit un parchemin ainsi que l'autobiographie de Lockhart, qu'elle ouvrit à la première page. Alors que Terry se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, son amie saisit rageusement sa plume, son encrier, et commença à écrire à une vitesse affolante. Luna et son camarade se rapprochèrent et la blonde lut les premières lignes d'une voix légère :

\- Alors… "Gilderoy Lockhart est un mythomane, et voici pourquoi !" Original comme titre. "1. C'est un menteur." J'adore tes justifications. "2. Il est blond." Alors là, Alex, je prends ça comme une insulte personnelle… "3. Il s'est trompé en racontant une de ses mystifications, plusieurs fois en cours. Voici une liste non-exhaustive…" C'est bien, tu y mets du coeur. Je te soutiens, sache-le.

\- C'est flippant ce que tu fais, là. Tu as l'air plutôt assez... passionnée.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon mot pour qualifier son… enthousiasme.

\- Taisez-vous, vous deux, grogna la rousse en furie.

En voyant que la liste prenait de plus en plus d'ampleurs, Terry déclara :

\- On va te laisser à ton occupation, hein.

\- Pendant que tu clames ta haine envers notre estimé professeur, on descend à la Grande Salle. Je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné, et les Nargoles m'ont soufflé que la salade de fruits était délicieuse. J'ai hâte de la goûter, tu nous pardonneras …

Les deux n'attendirent pas la réponse pour sortir hâtivement de la salle, laissant ainsi Alexandra et ses envies meurtrières seules.

La bibliothèque était un endroit singulier. Des centaines d'étagères remplies de milliers d'ouvrages accentuaient l'aspect imposait de la pièce, et Leo en venait à se demander s'il était humainement possible d'atteindre les livres les plus élevés. De temps à autres, des livres volaient d'une étagère à une autre de façon autonome, ce qui appuyait le fait que l'endroit était rempli de magie. Leo était tout simplement émerveillé par ce spectacle, par cette atmosphère feutrée. Il était vraiment tenté d'explorer les rayons et de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité, mais il avait un objectif bien précis en tête.

La Chambre des Secrets. En y repensant, personne n'avait semblé savoir de quoi il s'agissait le soir précédent. Était-ce un lieu réel, ou bien un mythe ? L'élève fut interrompu dans sa réflection par une femme au visage parcheminé. Celle-ci s'approchait de lui, et fut bientôt juste devant lui. Elle parla d'une voix sèche :

\- Je suis Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, pourriez-vous me donner les références d'un ouvrage qui saurait m'expliquer ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets, à proprement parler ?

La réaction de la bibliothécaire ne se fit pas attendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, et affirma d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur vos études, jeune homme. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous renseigner sur un mythe stupide, je vous suggère de quitter cet endroit dans les plus brefs délais.

Leo faillit lever les yeux au ciel, mais hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Même s'il essayait de s'infiltrer et de se cacher du regard de la bibliothécaire, il ne réussirait probablement pas. Il ne savait pas quoi chercher, ni où le chercher, et la femme connaissait obligatoirement mieux que lui les lieux et les raccourcis de l'endroit. C'était peine perdue pour le moment. Néanmoins, il avait appris plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, la Chambre des Secrets semblait être considérée comme une légende. Ensuite, le corps enseignant avait probablement pour ordre de ne divulguer aucune information concernant ce qui s'était passé. Il allait donc falloir que Leo cherche lui-même les réponses à ses questions. Il soupira, et alors qu'il tournait l'angle du couloir, il tomba sur son frère et ses amis. Ça tombait bien, puisque Leo avait également prévu de prendre des nouvelles de son frère.

\- Salut vous trois. Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

\- Peu importe, rejeta Leo en haussant les épaules.

\- Toi aussi tu veux savoir qui est le responsable des pétrifications ? se renseigna Ron.

Leo distingua du coin de l'oeil Hermione donner un léger coup de coude au rouquin, qui fit une légère grimace en retour. _Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets… Et ce n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu saches qu'ils font la même chose que toi …_ Leo était vexé. Son frère ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Pourtant, il s'était bien confié au sujet des voix… Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, tout en se promettant d'en discuter avec Harry plus tard.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous mettez en danger sans prendre en considération le fait que vous pourriez, vous aussi, être pétrifiés, voir pire, assèna-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as qu'un an de plus par rapport à nous. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une grande différence. C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part, tout bien considéré.

Leo ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait effectivement qu'un an de plus qu'eux, mais … ce n'était pas aussi simple. _Elle a du culot quand même._ Il se gratta le cou distraitement et allait répondre quand Hermione s'excusa :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du-

\- Pas besoin, tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière à me dire ce genre de choses, clôtura Leo d'un air fatigué. Je dois y aller, mais avant ça … (Il se tourna vers Harry) Bonne chance pour le match, petit frère. Je sais que c'est dans une semaine, mais mieux vaut tôt que tard.

Sans attendre de remerciement quelconque, il disparut dans la cage à escaliers. Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami :

\- Harry, tu ne trouves pas que ton frère avait l'air un peu…

\- Abattu ? proposa Ron.

\- Peut-être bien, reconnut Harry.

\- Tu connais ce mot ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils relevés.

\- T'avoir comme amie pendant tout ce temps, ça aide forcément sur ce plan-là, gratifia le rouquin en souriant.

Hermione sourit sans répondre. Le temps où le rouquin ne l'appréciait pas était loin derrière, à présent.

Quand Leo arriva dans la Grande Salle, il s'aperçut que ses amis l'attendaient déjà. Il se dirigea vers eux et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres le bombardent de questions :

\- Où t'es allé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire en nous abandonnant comme ça ?

\- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Leo répondit tant bien que mal tout en se servant du boeuf bourguignon :

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque, et j'ai fait la connaissance de la _charmante_ Irma Pince, qui m'a _gentiment_ fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu là-bas.

\- Eh tah cheuté kom sha ? s'étonna Terry la bouche pleine.

\- Pas exactement, répondit Leo tout en grimaçant. En fait, c'est quand j'ai mentionné une _certaine_ Chambre des Secrets qu'elle s'est braquée. Mais maintenant, je sais que les adultes ont probablement reçu ordre de ne pas en parler, et que la plupart considéraient cet endroit comme un mythe. Voilà voilà…

\- Rien de plus ? insista Alexandra.

\- Ah si, mon frère et ses amis se prennent pour Holmes, Watson et Lestrade, ajouta Leo avec un petit rictus.

\- Tu connais Sherlock Holmes, toi ?

\- Mon tuteur adore ces romans, j'en ai lu plusieurs et j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant, les façons d'expliquer la magie avec des moyens Moldus…

\- C'est… pas vraiment le but recherché… mais bref, dit Alexandra. Tu n'as rien découvert d'autre ?

\- Non, rien. J'aimerais plutôt me pencher sur cette histoire d'héritier, puisque de toute évidence, personne ne pourra me renseigner sur le "mythe".

\- En fait, c'est mentionné très rapidement dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , glissa Luna avec une mine innocente.

Tous fixèrent la blonde, qui triturait l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles. Terry assura tout en se resservant :

\- Je suis convaincu que tu es la seule de tout Poudlard à avoir lue cet ouvrage.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Hermione l'a appris par coeur, donc tu te trompes, affirma Luna en souriant d'un air angélique. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est assez simple. Il est dit dans le livre que la Chambre des Secrets a été fondée en secret par Salazar Serpentard.

\- Lui-même ?!

\- Oui, lui-même, Terry. Il est aussi dit que la Chambre renferme un monstre. Quant à savoir lequel, rien n'est précisé. L'important ici, c'est que ça serait Serpentard l'origine de tout ça.

\- Alors ça ramène à mon plan de base, qui était d'interroger les Serpentards à ce sujet, dit Leo d'un air concentré.

\- Et tu en connais, au moins ?

\- Non Alex, mais je rentrerais dans le tas et je verrais bien, proposa Leo avec une expression moqueuse.

\- Tristram Bassenthwaite. Il est assez sympa, ou tu peux aussi aller voir Terence Higgs. Évite juste Lucien Bole, il est très susceptible, conseilla Luna.

\- J'aime les personnes au nom compliqué, je vais voir si je peux trouver ce Tristam.

\- Tristram, corrigea la blonde. Ne te trompe pas sur son nom, il est très susceptible sur ce point.

\- C'est noté.

A peine eut-il terminé que deux boites apparurent devant lui dans un bruit légèrement mélodieux. Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Leo s'était levé et avait emporté les deux colis avec lui hors de la Grande Salle.

\- Il a rougi, nota vicieusement Terry.

\- C'est peut-être de la simple gêne, répliqua Alexandra, ennuyée.

\- Je propose qu'on termine de manger avant d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

Les deux autres approuvèrent en hochant de la tête. Rien ne valait un bon repas à Poudlard.

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolé de l'attente (et du retard d'un jour par rapport à ce qui était prévu). Je suis de retour, fin prêt à vous faire connaître la suite de l'histoire ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, voter, mettre en favori, me suivre, tout ça me donne de la motivation. J'ai de l'avance sur l'histoire (au moment où je poste ça, j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres de la seconde partie), mais tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour promouvoir l'histoire ou me montrer que vous l'appréciez signifie beaucoup pour moi :)**

 **Clarifications : Luna est effectivement une année au-dessus d'Harry, comme l'a noté une review du chapitre 3. Je n'avais pas fait attention, et puis en arrivant au chapitre 8 je m'en suis rendu compte. J'étais trop avancé pour vouloir changer la donne, donc je n'ai pas changé ça. Il y a d'autres petits changements dans l'histoire, essayez donc de les trouver ^^**

 _La suite dans le chapitre 6, Obstacles._


	6. 6) Obstacles

**Obstacles**

Les cachots étaient un endroit loin d'être accueillant. Le plafond était plus bas que dans la majeure partie du château, les murs étaient légèrement humides, et Leo suspectait que la Salle Commune des Serpentards se trouvait sous le lac. Ça aurait expliqué, entre autres, le teint verdâtre des lieux et le silence régnant. Le troisième année attendait depuis une « petite » heure devant le portrait menant chez les Serpentards, et la sorcière peinte n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas commode.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas déguerpir, gamin ? On n'a pas besoin d'un sale sang-mêlé comme toi ici, Potter, cracha ladite femme en croisant les bras.

\- Vous voyez, c'est un des inconvénients du monde magique, les tableaux vivants. A cause de ça, je suis obligé de supporter une vieille mégère incapable de se sortir des idées préconçues de la tête, tout ça pour aller voir un Serpentard qui, peut-être, pourra m'aider. Ah, j'vous jure les seniors…, s'agaça Leo sur un ton sarcastique.

Alors que le portrait allait répliquer, il dut s'ouvrir. Un élève en sortit et Leo ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. De grande taille, l'adolescent semblait avoir une carrure bien bâtie. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux verts plaisaient bien mieux à Leo que la chevelure gominée et le regard pale de Drago Malefoy, et le troisième année sentit qu'il pouvait davantage faire confiance au Serpentard en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait du genre décontracté, à en juger sa posture relâchée. Leo décida de l'aborder sans plus attendre :

\- Tu es bien Tristram ?

L'élève le fixa avec un petit sourire et répondit :

\- Il n'y a bien que les Serdaigles pour ne pas écorcher mon nom. Même mes propres acolytes se trompent… enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Leo était décontenancé par le comportement du Serpentard, totalement contraire à ce que lui avait répété Alexandra. Il interrogea alors que Tristram se posait contre le mur :

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

À vrai dire, Leo n'était pas sûr que Tristram puisse l'aider, mais ça valait sans doute la peine d'essayer. L'intéressé haussa les épaules et grimaça :

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider, Potter, mais personne ne sait qui c'est à Serpentard. C'est un comble, je te l'accorde, mais le fait est là. Aucun Serpentard n'est ce prétendu héritier, au sinon, crois-moi, ça se saurait. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien connaître l'identité de cet usurpateur.

\- Usurpateur ?

\- Ouais. Si Salazar Serpentard avait un ou une héritière, il ou elle aurait logiquement été répartie dans notre Maison, tu ne penses pas ?

Tristam marquait un point. Leo hocha la tête et fit signe à l'autre élève de continuer.

\- Certains soupçonnent les Serdaigles, mais en te voyant là, je me suis douté que c'était faux. Du coup, je penche pour les Gryffondors.

\- Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Pas vraiment, en fait.

\- Et pourquoi pas un ou une Poufsouffle ?

Leo se demandait quels étaient les préjugés de la maison vert et argent, et ne fut pas déçu de la réponse donnée :

\- Tout le monde considère ceux-là comme des moins que rien. Ils ne gagnent jamais la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ni la Coupe de Quidditch, et ils ne se font jamais remarquer.

\- Peut-être car ils n'en éprouvent pas le besoin ?

\- C'est aussi la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu. Tu es plutôt malin, comme nouveau, félicita Tristram en fixant Leo d'un regard malicieux. Tu ne crois pas à ces salades que tes camarades doivent marteler dans ton crâne ?

Leo sourit :

\- Je ne crois les choses que quand j'en ai la preuve, c'est ce que j'attends aussi des autres mais malheureusement…

\- La société n'est pas faite comme ça, c'est vrai. Tu m'as l'air très sympa, faudra qu'on se revoit un jour… dans un autre contexte, j'espère, proposa le Serpentard d'un regard rieur.

\- Pourquoi pas, adressa Leo avec un signe de tête.

Il sentit que la conversation était terminée, et décida de retourner à la salle commune en prenant son temps, afin de repenser à ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Donc ce que tu veux dire, c'est qu'on va devoir fouiner du côté des Gryffys pour _espérer_ avoir des réponses ? résuma Terry, les sourcils levés, alors que lui et ses amis se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ou alors c'est un Poufsouffle qui essaie de se faire remarquer, proposa Alexandra.

\- …Ouais, c'est bien résumé, je crois. Vous avez déjà des soupçons ? s'enquit Leo en terminant son assiette.

Personne ne dit rien. A vrai dire, la perspective qu'un membre des Maisons Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle soit le réel Héritier était assez ridicule. Et pourtant, c'était l'hypothèse la plus logique.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on te fais tous confiance ici. J'étais persuadé que c'était un Serpentard, mais si ton ami-

\- On a à peine échangés quelques mots, coupa Leo d'un air hésitant.

\- Bref, continua Terry. Si cet étudiant dit vrai, et que tu le crois, alors moi aussi je vais le croire.

\- Vous pouvez faire confiance à Tristram, croyez-moi, ajouta Luna.

\- Bon, alors moi aussi je vais faire ça, je pense, proposa Alexandra.

Leo les regarda tous, sans savoir quoi dire. Ses camarades le croyaient sans aucun problème ? Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- Vous me faîtes… confiance ? hésita le brun.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un air naturel, et Luna rétorqua sur un ton léger :

\- Après tout, à quoi servent les amis si on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ?

Leo ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à Alexandra, Luna et Terry comme ses amis et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du lien qu'ils partagaient. Tout ça leur semblait si naturel, de considérer leur prochain comme leur ami, mais pour Leo c'était totalement autre chose. Il y avait ce côté anxieux de sa personnalité qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à maîtriser. Il avait toujours eu des craintes, de la méfiance envers ses proches. Bien sûr, certains avaient dépassés ce stade… mais Leo n'était jamais parvenu à se sentir tranquille auprès d'autres personnes. Il y avait toujours une sorte de gêne qui s'immisçait entre lui et les autres et qui le freinait dans ses interactions, et il en venait souvent à regretter ces moments. Il sortit une réponse qui, loin d'être absolument sincère, aurait pour mérite d'éviter les problèmes :

\- T'as raison, j'suis bête. Pour en revenir à l'investigation, je propose qu'on se charge d'observer les membres des deux maisons, ça vous va ?

\- Parfait. Je vais surveiller les Poufsouffles, je suis sûre qu'ils sont vicieux et qu'ils se servent des apparences pour-

\- Je vais faire comme Alex, coupa Terry. Ce qui veux dire que vous deux… (Il désigna Leo et Luna) Vous vous chargerez des Gryffondors.

\- Cela me convient, affirma Luna.

\- Ça me va aussi. En attendant, je propose qu'on se dépêche d'aller en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Brûlopot veut à tout prix qu'on termine l'étude des Occamys, il a hâte de nous faire une interro, je crois.

\- Ses cours ont beau être mortels -au sens littéral j'entends-, je suis du même avis, agréa Terry.

Et en arrivant au cours peu avant son début, les quatre Serdaigles ne furent pas surpris de remarquer que leur professeur portait un sourire sadique. La deuxième heure allait très certainement être douloureuse … Leo se demanda s'ils seraient par paire ou seuls pour l'épreuve.

\- Bienvenue, chers élèves, dans le dernier cours consacré à l'Occamy, qui est, je vous le rappelle, un animal volatile -autrement dit facile à vous glisser entre les doigts…

\- Il est encore plus rapide quand il s'agit de les mordre…, marmonna Alexandra en examinant sa main couverte de bandages.

\- Vous serez par deux pour l'évaluation, d'ailleurs, continua le professeur en croisant les bras. Elle aura lieu en seconde partie de cours, je vous ai concoté un simple parcours du combattant, vous vous en sortirez probablement de façon admirable, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les élèves le savaient, si Silvanus Brûlopot qualifiait une épreuve de « simple », la moitié de la classe n'aurait qu'une note moyenne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour les Serdaigles.

A la fin de la première heure, tous les élèves étaient couverts de blessures en tout genre ; morsures et griffures avaient puni tour à tour les élèves imprudents.

\- Nous allons maintenant passer à votre évaluation, mouahahahahaha !

La phrase aurait été alarmante si le rire du professeur n'avait pas tout gâché. Certains Serdaigles roulèrent des yeux, d'autres croisèrent les bras. Ils attendaient des instructions précises pour le défi qui les attendait.

\- Vous serez par binome, et chacun de ces binomes aura à sa charge un Occamy, qu'il devra guider tout au long de l'épreuve. Sur le chemin se dresseront de multiples obstacles, plus ou moins dangereux.

Mortels, donc.

Le professeur laissa chacun se mettre avec la personne qu'il voulait, puis distribua une créature à chaque groupe. Tout les duos se rapprochèrent de la ligne de départ, et quand Brûlopot siffla, tous se ruèrent sur le parcours. Il ne fallait pas seulement vaincre les obstacles, mais également arriver en un temps minimum. La partie la plus hardue était de garder la créature près de soi et de la garder hors de danger.

\- Il prend son temps, le notre, je trouve, lança Leo à sa partenaire.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler, proposa Luna. Certains animaux apprécient ma voix.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie. J'aimerais éviter de devoir fourrer l'Occamy dans ma poche.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis se tourna vers leur créature qui prenait effectivement son temps. En jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres groupes, Leo s'aperçut que tous les Occamys faisaient de même. S'ils parvenaient à amadouer la créature au corps serpentin, ils posséderaient un avantage certain. Le Serdaigle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la créature ailée les suivait avec une vive allure et Luna portait un grand sourire. Ils purent reprendre leur course avec un rythme plus soutenu. Les obstacles, comme ils le constatèrent, consistaient en des pièges végétaux, comme le sol qui s'écroulait sous les pieds des élèves, ou des plantes qui essayaient de les ralentir (comprenez par-là : leur arracher la tête).

\- Tu te débrouilles bien en enchantements ! encouragea le brun.

Il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient semé les autres concurrents.

\- Merci. Où en sont les autres ? s'enquit Luna en gêlant une plante cobra.

\- Alex et Terry nous suivent d'assez près, il y a aussi Belby et Carmichael pas loin. Les autres en sont toujours au premier Snargalouf. Vicieux, celui-là.

\- Oui, j'en ai dans mon jardin. J'aperçois la ligne d'arrivée ! haleta Luna.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, et alors que Leo pensait leur victoire assurée, il entendit la voix de Terry juste derrière lui :

\- Sympa de mettre hors d'état de nuire les plantes pour nous !

\- Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir nous battre ? s'exclama la rousse a ses côtés en poussant un long rire sardonique

Leo fronça les sourcils et accéléra sa course, tout comme Luna. Pourtant, à la différence de cette dernière qui avait le regard malicieux, son partenaire serrait les dents. Il voulait gagner cette course, mais leurs adversaires étaient plus rapide. _Tu ne vas quand même pas perdre aux portes de la victoire ?!_ Il observa quelques instants ce qui l'entourait, puis eut l'idée d'un plan qu'il appliqua immédiatement. Il lança :

\- Mais au fait, où est votre Occamy ?

Il vit Terry amorcer un geste vers sa poche. C'était parfait.

\- _Cracbadaboum !_

Il y eut un son de déchirure que Leo et sa partenaire perçurent très bien malgré les bruits ambients, et l'instant d'après, la créature du duo adverse tomba de la poche de Terry.

Leo crut que le tour était joué, mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour les faire gagner. Alexandra avait vite compris le but de la manœuvre, et s'était déjà préparée.

\- _Accio Occamy de Terry !_ Désolé, Leo, mais tu ne nous auras pas comme ça ! siffla la sorcière, les yeux concentrés.

En jetant son sœur, la rousse n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait devant elle. Alors qu'elle récupérait la créature dans sa main, elle entendit un grand _« Confringo »._ Il y eut un bruit détonant, et elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Terry avait pu éviter ça en esquivant à la dernière seconde, et tenta de venger sa partenaire.

\- _Impedimenta !_ Ça, c'était pour Alexandra !

Leo ne put échapper au sortilège, mais Luna s'en tira. Son partenaire savait par expérience que le sortilège de ralentissement pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, sa partenaire ne pouvait donc pas compter sur lui. Il avait beau mettre toute son énergie dans ses mouvements, il n'avançait presque pas. Ça le frustrait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire à part essayer de dégainer sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Luna et Terry se livraient un duel acharné tout en courant.

\- _Levicorpus !_ lança la blonde en haletant.

\- _Liberacorpus !_ contra Alexandra, qui venait de sortir de la fosse.

\- _Locomotor Mortis !_ Un bon petit maléfice du Bloque-Jambes, ça te fera les pieds-

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_ Couché, Terry, ordonna Luna en souriant innocemment.

Le Serdaigle reçut de plein fouet le jet de lumière et tomba en avant, coupé dans son élan. Leo devait admettre que son amie se débrouillait extrêmmement bien. Il jeta un regard à sa main droite, qui avait presque terminée d'exécuter le mouvement de baguette. Il allait achever Alexandra avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir Terry de son état de paralysie. L'instant lui paraissait affreusement long… D'un côté, Alexandra qui se ruait pour rattraper son retard, avec à sa main sa créature. De l'autre, Luna qui se défendait et attaquait vaillament l'autre duo. Ce moment allait être décisif.

\- _Ric… tu… sem…_ (Il vit qu'Alexandra avait presque atteint la ligne d'arrivée et mit ses dernières forces dans l'ultime son) _… praaaaaaaaaaa… !_

Le sortilège toucha sa cible, et la rousse s'arrêta immédiatement pour exploser de rire. Elle s'étala par terre et se mit à se gratter le cou dans une tentative désespérée de cesser les chattouillis qu'elle ressentait. Malheureusement pour elle, ces derniers ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Leo sentait les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissiper, et il put prendre un rythme normal. Mais en dépassant la ligne d'arrivée…

\- Non mais je rêve ?! s'écria Leo, ébahi. Elle n'a quand même pas...!

\- Tu ne rêves pas, soupira Luna (Elle agita ses cheveux pour enlever quelques brindilles et continua) Elle a réussi, tout en riant, à se traîner jusqu'ici **avant** que nous n'arrivions. Respect.

Alexandra arborait à présent un sourire digne de Lucifer qui fit grogner Leo. Ce dernier aperçut soudain leur professeur qui s'approchait d'eux avec une mine réjouie.

\- C'était du très beau combat tout ça… très distrayant. Bon, vous êtes les deux seules équipes à être arrivées ici pour l'instant, donc… Luna, Alexandra, Terry et Leo, je vous donne la note de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf sur cent. On évitera la note parfaite pour ne pas flatter votre égo. Vous n'êtes que des gosses, après tout ! Je vais aller voir où en sont les autres. Vous pouvez aller à votre prochain cours dès maintenant, comme ça vous pourrez réviser … Je suis certain que le professeur Rogue a prévu une préparation encore plus simple que d'habitude, ahaha.

 _Encore ce rire irritant…_ Les quatres amis roulèrent des yeux, et partirent vers leur prochain cours. En chemin, Alexandra déclara :

\- Au fait, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit… c'était quoi, ces boîtes d'hier ?

\- On sait que tu as tout fait pour changer de sujet, mais on n'y peut rien, on est curieux par nature.

\- Ce que Luna n'a pas dit, c'est qu'on adore te mettre mal à l'aise, ajouta Terry avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ? supplia Leo.

\- Hé, ma victoire sans précédent mérite quand même bien ça !

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire possible. Il allait devoir leur révéler la vérité sur ce jour maudit qu'était le deux novembre. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il y était déjà jusqu'au cou. Ses amis n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire avant qu'il n'ai craché le morceau.

\- C'étaient des cadeaux. D'anniversaire, précisa-t-il, la mine résignée.

\- Tu nous a caché que c'était ton anniversaire ?! S'écria Terry en croisant les bras.

\- En fait, je leur avait spécifiquement dit de ne rien m'envoyer le jour de mon anniversaire… Alors, vu qu'ils sont malins, ils m'ont envoyés tout ça le jour d'avant.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, et Luna déduit avec une voix légère :

\- Donc c'est aujourd'hui, ton anniversaire ? Alors joyeux anniversaire.

\- Bon anniversaire, souhaita Terry.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, p'tit frère.

\- …« P'tit frère » ?

\- Oui, je te considère comme mon petit frère. J'ai pas le droit ?

Leo regarda le sol et marmonna :

\- ...Fais comme tu veux.

\- Et du coup, ils t'ont envoyé quoi ? interrogea Terry avec intérêt.

\- Alors ça, vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous le dise !

Il ne fallait pas exagérer, quand même.


	7. 7) Recherche

**Recherche**

Le temps était radieux ce jour-là. Le soleil illuminait le stade de Quidditch, le public et les joueurs, et une petite brise s'invitait parfois dans les gradins pour rafraichir les personnes assistant à la rencontre des équipes de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. C'était une journée parfaite pour débuter la course à la coupe. Les deux équipes volaient et virevoltaient dans les airs, sans se soucier du danger. Des membres de toutes les Maisons s'étaient invités à cet affrontement, et le spectacle n'était pas décevant. De temps en temps, les cris des supporters s'intensifiaient à l'approche d'un but marqué, et d'autres fois, tout le public retenait son souffle.

Leo se tenait dans les gradins avec ses amis de Serdaigle, et il s'intéressait surtout à ce que son jeune frère faisait en tant qu'Attrapeur.

\- Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, Harry est en train de rechercher une balle de dix centimètres de diamètre environ, toute dorée, avec des ailes, dans ce stade immense, au milieu de plein d'autres balles qui tentent de l'assassiner ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Les balles tentent simplement de le faire tomber, corrigea Alexandra tout en suivant du regard les poursuiveurs de Serpentard.

\- Et donc s'il se fait toucher par ces Cognards, il va se retrouver applati comme une crêpe devant le regard désolé de tout le monde ?

\- Applati comme une...?

\- Comme une crêpe. C'est français, expliqua Leo en jetant un regard distrait à son camarade. Ce... Ce Cognard n'a pas l'air normal. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

\- Panique pas, je suis certain que Dumbledore s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Regarde plutôt ce poursuiveur, là. Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se tourna vers la personne désignée et vit avec surprise qu'il la reconnaissait. Il s'exclama :

\- Tiens, c'est Tristram !

\- Dans le mille, acquiesça Alexandra. Tu savais qu'il jouait au Quidditch, Luna ?

Mais ladite Luna semblait à des lieux d'ici. Elle semblait scruter les Poufsouffles qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de leur position dans les gradins.

\- Luna ? Qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?

Elle ne répondait pas et semblait tout bonnement absorbée par ce qu'elle observait. _Un peu comme Alexandra avec le Quidditch, en fait_ , pensa Leo. Il décida de la laisser tranquille et fixa à nouveau son frère, qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

\- Alexandra, je sais que tu vas me dire que je m'inquiète trop, mais quand même ! Il ne tient plus qu'à une main, il est suspendu dans le vide, et ce cinglé de Cognard s'acharne sur lui !

\- J'admets qu'il y a peut-être un problème, marmonna la rousse en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

\- Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Attends, j'ai une idée.

Terry et Alexandra lui jetèrent un regard curieux, et il proposa d'une voix hésitante :

\- Il va me falloir du temps, mais ça devrait être possible... Mais à cette distance, ça ne sera pas simple. (Il se tourna vers les deux autres avec un regard confiant) Je peux le sortir de là, il faut juste qu'il reste sur son balai un peu plus longtemps. Vous pourriez vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant ce temps ?

\- Et on est censés faire quoi, exactement ?

Mais la remarque de Terry n'eut aucune réponse. Leo s'était retourné dans la direction de son frère et était totalement concentré. _C'est quand déjà, la dernière fois que t'as fait quelque chose de ce genre ? T'as intérêt à ne pas te tromper, au sinon, bonjour les dégats. Imagine si ça touche les professeurs ?_ Il était, à vrai dire, un peu rouillé concernant ce genre de choses, mais il ne devait normalement pas y avoir de problème. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles écrivaient sur un mur invisible. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient au gré des syllabes qu'il s'efforcait de ne pas prononcer -il ne voulait pas troubler ses camarades, la scène devait déjà leur paraître surréaliste. Même Luna s'était tournée vers lui avec un regard intrigué et un demi-sourire. Ses camarades ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais Leo avait devant lui les nombreux glyphes qu'il venait d'écrire. Il n'avait pas terminé -lancer un sort à l'aide de runes n'était vraiment pas rapide- mais approchait de la fin. Les symboles brillaient d'une étrange lumière bleue, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il termina de tracer les derniers caractères, sortit sa baguette, et envoya la rune droit sur son frère. Quand elle atteint sa cible, il sut immédiatement que ça avait fonctionné. Le Cognard ne poursuivait plus Harry et s'était déjà trouvé une nouvelle cible, en l'honneur de Tristram.

\- Ça a réussi, on dirait, commenta Terry avec un sourire rassuré.

\- Des runes, c'était une bonne idée, jugea la blonde.

\- Tu as reconnu alors ? demanda Leo, surpris.

\- J'ai reconnu l'effet. C'était une rune de désenchantement, correct ?

Leo acquiesca, tandis que Terry et Alexandra le regardaient comme s'il avait fait preuve d'un talent indéniable. _Tu les a impressionné, on dirait. Enfin c'est vrai qu'ils ne voient sûrement pas ça tous les jours par ici._ Leo ignora cette pensée et s'attela à tenter d'éviter les regards curieux de Terry et Alexandra durant le reste du match.

Les semaines s'enchainèrent assez calmement jusqu'en décembre. Tristram avait évité avec brio le Cognard ensorcelé durant le reste du match et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle pétrification. Gryffondor avait gagné -en grande partie grâce à Harry, même si les Serpentards n'étaient pas passés loin- et les Poufsouffles avaient gagnés le match de la semaine suivante, ce qui avait eu pour principal effet de rendre Alexandra assez tendue pendant toute la semaine suivante. Elle s'était heureusement sortie de cet état assez rapidement.

Le premier vendredi soir de Décembre était un moment que presque toute la population de Poudlard attendait -non pas parce qu'il y avait un Club de Duel, non. Simplement parce qu'il était dirigé par Lockhart **et** Rogue. Ce duo allait sans aucun doute faire des étincelles... En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Leo ne fut pas étonné de voir que presque tous les étudiants avaient eu la même idée que lui, à savoir assister à la présentation. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la majorité des élèves présents avaient hâte de voir le professeur de Défence contre les forces du Mal affronter le Maître des Potions.

\- En fait, je me demande pourquoi ça a même lieu. Je doute que le monstre responsable de tout ça soit du genre à se battre en duel avec ses victimes, s'interrogea Terry.

\- J'imagine que l'Héritier n'a pas envie de perdre son temps à-

\- Je parlais de son monstre, Alexandra. Littéralement. Tu sais, comme dans la légende, précisa le Serdaigle en soupirant.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'impatienta Alexandra. Je pense qu'ils font ça pour rassurer les étudiants. Tu sais, montrer qu'ils font quelque chose, qu'ils ne regardent pas simplement l'avancée des évènements.

\- Et pour rassurer les parents d'élèves aussi, ajouta Leo avec une mine pensive. Je parie que l'administration -autrement dit, Dumbledore- a reçu beaucoup de lettres de parents se plaignant du fait que leur progéniture soit mise en danger dans une école réputée pour être l'endroit le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni. Le Club doit être une façon de dissiper les doutes et les réserves de la plupart de ces gens. Mais...

\- Mais ? demanda Luna en levant le visage.

Leo ne répondit pas instantanément. Il scruta les zones de combat au sol, que la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas remarqué malgré l'apparent changement. Il s'agissait de simples tapis bleus, avec de petits motifs de baguettes parsemés sur le tissu. Quand il leva le regard, il s'aperçut que la foule était rassemblée autour d'une plateforme légèrement surélevée, sur laquelle se tenaient les deux professeurs responsables de l'atelier. Lockhart arborait un air jovial tandis que Rogue avait son habituel regard impénétrable. Alors qu'il observait les deux personnes, Leo reprit :

\- J'ai la forte impression que l'école ne fait rien pour éviter les pétrifications. Ils ont l'air de se dire que puisqu'il n'y a rien eu depuis des semaines, le danger est écarté. Mais je suis certain que ça va reprendre. Je ne sais pas quand, mais c'est juste... un pressentiment. Tout ça me stresse. Si ça se trouve, l'Héritier attend le bon moment pour frapper à nouveau.

\- En tout cas, j'aimerais mieux ne pas penser à tout ça ce soir...

\- Au contraire, c'est l'occasion parfaite, assura Luna. Si quelqu'un a un comportement suspect, il y a des chances pour que ce soit ce soir. Il y a peu d'élèves qui n'assistent pas à cet atelier, ce sont donc des cibles potentielles. Si l'un de nous voit un élève sortir de la salle tout seul...

\- J'approuve ce qu'elle dit. Si on veut découvrir qui est l'Héritier, il y a une chance pour que cette soirée nous soit utile.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda la rousse l'air contrarié. J'étais partante pour vous battre -une nouvelle fois- à plate couture, mais si on part à la recherche de l'Héritier, c'est mort. (Elle se tourna vers Luna) Tu as des suspects, déjà ?

\- Pas vraiment. Les Nargoles m'ont dit de surveiller Gryffondor, mais il ne faut jamais les croire à cent pourcent.

\- Si l'Héritier a commencé à agir cette année, il est probable qu'il n'ait pas été à Poudlard avant ça, murmura Leo.

\- Alors on va devoir surveiller tous ces nains de première année, si je suis ton raisonnement ? Tu crois vraiment que l'un d'eux pourrait avoir commis...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, ils entendirent la voix tonitruante d'un certain professeur.

\- Bien, nous avons assez attendu, je crois. Mon sourire ne peut pas durer éternellement, voyez-vous...

\- Ouais, son sourire va vite s'envoler quand leur duel commencera, commenta Terry avec un sourire amusé.

\- Nous allons dans un premier temps vous faire une démonstration de duel. Mon cher collègue que voici... (Il se tourna vers Rogue) Me servira de partenaire, même si je doute que ça dure. Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas trop l'amocher, ce serait dommage de défigurer un si... euh, fin visage.

Les lèvres de Rogue frémirent presque imperceptiblement, et Leo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Énerver le professeur de potions n'était pas difficile, surtout quand on s'appelait Potter; mais Lockhart avait l'air de l'insupporter bien plus, et Leo doutait qu'il ne tienne plus de quelques secondes.

\- Débutons ! lança tout à coup le blond, loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait advenir de lui dans les prochains instants. Trois, deux, un... _Venuste risu !_

Le Maître des Potions évita le sortilège d'un pas de côté et agita sa baguette d'un coup sec :

\- _Expulso._

Lockhart ne put éviter le sortilège et se retrouva violemment repoussé contre le mur. Leo était sûr d'avoir entendu des craquements, et à en juger l'expression enjouée de la foule et le sourire presque invisible de leur professeur de Potions, il n'était pas le seul. L'autre professeur se releva en grimaçant et déclara d'un sourire mal assuré :

\- Vous pouvez vous placer sur les tapis prévus à cet effet, moi et mon **cher** collègue vous observeront.

\- Bon, vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois ? Vous deux, vous observez les Poufsouffles, et Luna et moi, on observe les Gryffondors. Allons-y !

Le groupe se sépara en deux, et l'observation débuta. Leo se dirigeavers son frère, qui allait commencer un duel contre Draco Malefoy. Leo grogna en les voyant se lancer des regards assassins. _On n'a absolument pas besoin que ces deux-là se retrouvent sur les lits de l'infirmerie._ Luna, quant à elle, se faufila derrière un groupe auquel appartenaient les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient l'air de soudoyer des premières années. La blonde avait déjà entendu parler d'eux, et les trouvait amusants. Elle n'osa pas aller leur parler, et continua discrètement son tour. Alexandra et son partenaire d'enquête restèrent ensemble, et s'aventurèrent du côté des observateurs. Il leur paraissait évident à tous deux que le possible Héritier ne participerait pas aux duels. Ils s'adossèrent au mur pour avoir une vue globale, et Terry prit soudainement la parole :

\- Tu en penses quoi de Leo ? (Devant le sourire suggestif de sa camarade, il soupira et clarifia) On peut lui faire confiance, tu penses ?

\- Tu me connais, tu sais que je me méfie toujours un peu de tout le monde, malgré mes apparences de gamine innocente, rappela la rousse. Je sens qu'il nous cache beaucoup de choses, mais je pense qu'il nous révèlera tout quand il se sentira prêt.

\- Tu as eu de nouvelles...? commença sans terminer Terry, les yeux inquiets.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, ça commence à se calmer. Ma crise est passée maintenant. Après, si tu doutes toujours de Leo, tu ferais mieux de demander à Luna.

\- Qui a dit que je doutais de lui ? répliqua Terry en souriant.

Les deux se turent, et retournèrent à leur observation de la salle. Soudain, un mouvement attira leur attention dans le périmètre de surveillance de Leo et Luna. Le brun continuait d'observer son frère et son entourage et entendit soudain une voix :

\- Dean n'est pas venu, je crois qu'il a oublié. Faut dire aussi qu'il est assez parano ces temps-ci, il se demande si sa demi-soeur ferait mieux d'aller dans une autre école. Après, y a pas beaucoup de choix dans le coin... Je vais aller voir s'il veut venir. Il a manqué un sacré moment tout à l'heure !

\- Fais attention quand même, Seamus. Avec les attaques, si ça se trouve...

\- Ça ira, d'accord Neville ? Bon, j'y vais.

Leo se tourna vers Neville et Seamus, les sourcils froncés. Avait-il bien entendu...? Au moment où il s'avança, une rousse le bouscula sans s'excuser et le dépassa.

\- Alex, tu pourrais au moins...

Mais il s'interrompit quand la personne se retourna. Ce n'était pas son amie. Il se rappelait l'avoir vue plusieurs mois auparavant, dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Ce devait être... Ginny Weasley. Plus il y pensait, plus il en était sûr. Mais en sortant de ses pensées, il constata que la fille s'était fondue parmi la foule, et que le dénommé Seamus avait fait de même. Le Serdaigle souffla et observa attentivement autour de lui. _Il faut trouver l'un des deux. Ils sont tous les deux assez jeunes, et à Gryffondor. Tu dois te concentrer..._ Leo plissa légèrement les yeux et continua de fixer la masse autour de lui. Il avait quelques fois l'impression que des cheveux roux ressortaient de l'assemblée, mais quand il examinait le point précis, il ne remarquait rien de spécial. Le dénommé Seamus avait parlé d'aller chercher son ami. Il devait donc en toute logique sortir de la salle.

Leo se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se rua vers elle, dépassant Luna qui lui jeta un regard intrigué. Il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il bouscula sans vraiment faire attention des élèves, mais parvint finalement à sortir de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cage d'escalier, inspira, et entreprit de la monter. En observant son frère plusieurs mois auparavant, il avait pu déduire que la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se trouvait au septième étage, derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il n'avait aucune idée d'un possible mot de passe, mais s'il était assez rapide, il pouvait peut-être rattraper le seconde année. Il n'avait pas une très bonne endurance, et escalader toutes les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait lui prenait tout son souffle. On enseignait rarement l'EPS aux sorciers.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur les derniers mètres le séparant du tableau, il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Seamus ! appela-t-il.

Il espérait stopper l'autre dans son mouvement. Ce dernier se retourna, avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les deux restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, avant que le plus jeune ne dise d'une voix posée :

\- C'est moi, oui.

Leo cligna des yeux alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il aurait à dire, et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Seamus soit aussi... calme.

\- Ah, t'es le grand frère d'Harry, si je ne me trompe pas. Moi, c'est Seamus, mais apparemment tu le sais déjà.

Il s'approcha de Leo et tendit la main. Le Serdaigle serra ladite main et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

\- Leo. Tu... sais si mon frère continue d'enquêter sur l'Héritier, la Chambre des Secrets, et tout ça...?

\- Il ne risque pas d'abandonner, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. L'autre jour encore, je les ai croisé en train de parler des pétrifications. Dis-moi, t'es plutôt du genre protecteur envers Harry, non ?

Leo détourna le regard et déclara :

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça, oui.

\- Faut pas te prendre la tête pour ça. L'année dernière, on m'a dit qu'il s'était très bien débrouillé contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a un sacré talent pour attirer les ennuis, c'est vrai. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'en sort sans égratinure.

\- Ça me rassure, dit Leo avec ironie.

Seamus sourit légèrement et s'exclama :

\- Bon, faut que j'aille chercher Dean à notre salle commune, je vais devoir te laisser. À la prochaine, Leo !

Tandis que Seamus traversa l'entrée du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Leo le suivait des yeux, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'avait toujours eu aucune réponse.

 _La suite dans le chapitre 8, Obtention._


	8. 8) Obtention

**Obtention**

Le lendemain, lorsque Leo descendit dans la Salle Commune, il fut surpris de voir tout le monde le scruter d'une étrange manière. Ses amis étaient probablement déjà dans la Grande Salle, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le Serdaigle décida de s'y rendre sans attendre, car aucun de ses camarades qui l'entouraient ne semblait prêt à l'éclairer sur les évènements. Tout le long de son chemin, il entendit de nombreux chuchotements mais ne parvint pas à prendre connaissance des sujets de conversation. En ouvrant les portes de la salle où ses amis l'attendaient, il fut encore plus surpris de voir peu de monde. Il y avait en particulier peu de Gryffondors, et Leo se demanda ce qui avait causé ce changement. En arrivant auprès de ses amis, il s'exclama :

\- Tout le monde se comporte vraiment bizarrement ce matin !

\- En même temps, avec ce qu'on a vu hier..., commença Alexandra avant d'enfouir un bout d'omelette dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si important que ça ?

\- Manifestement, tu n'es pas au courant, commenta Terry.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien-

\- Ton frère est un Fourchelangue, coupa Luna.

\- Et tout Poudlard croit que c'est l'héritier à présent, compléta Terry.

Leo les regarda tous les trois, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Il s'assied et se servit dans le plat qui lui faisait face, en se demandant comment réagir. C'était rare, ce genre de compétence. Très rare. _Il peut y avoir une explication._ Oui, mais laquelle ?

\- Ça va, Leo ? s'enquit Alexandra.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Il faudra que je lui en parle...

Sa voix manquait de conviction. Il avait la tête ailleurs, à vrai dire. Comment Harry avait-il obtenu ce don ? Ce n'était sûrement pas génétique, pas avec James et Lily comme parents...

Durant les jours suivants, Leo était de plus en plus rarement avec les autres, et passait son temps soit à la bibliothèque, soit à la volière. Le vingt-deux arriva, et avec lui les vacances de Décembre finirent par arriver, et Leo embarqua dans le train qui allait le ramener à Londres. Il avait bien senti que son comportement récent avait beaucoup affecté ses amis, et il s'était senti mal à l'aise au moment du départ. Pourtant, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir. Échapper à l'atmosphère pesante du château allait lui permettre de décompresser.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Il se tenait devant les portes du train, qui allaient s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Le temps gris de la région ne lui avait absolument pas manqué, et il était heureux de ne pas avoir écouté ses amis français. _Bon, en même temps, c'est toujours une mauvaise idée d'écouter Naos._ Les vacances l'avaient mis de bonne humeur, et revoir ses amis de longue date encore plus. Mais à présent qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, il était contraint de repenser aux mystères qui l'intriguaient. Il espérait vaguement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle pétrification, et que son frère n'avait pas eu d'ennuis.

Au moment où les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent, le Serdaigle entendit :

\- Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Leo ?

...et n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une masse rousse lui avait sauté dessus et le serrait dans ses bras, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

\- C'était horrible, ces deux semaines passées sans toi ! Terry n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, et Luna avait le nez plongé dans les bouquins ! Tu te rends compte de la souffrance que j'ai éprouvé pendant quatorze jours ?!

\- O-Oui, Alex...

\- J'étais désespérée au point d'aller voir chez les Poufsouffles, tu te rends compte ?! On a fait connaissance avec cette imbécile de Susan Bones, et ce crétin de Zacharias Smith...

\- Le même Smith que mon partenaire en Potions ? s'étonna Leo.

\- Effectivement, confirma Luna.

\- N'exagère pas, ils étaient très sympas, commenta Terry à l'attention d'Alexandra.

\- Tous des blaireaux, de toute façon, grogna Alexandra.

\- Arrête avec tes préjugés, on dirait Malefoy, estima Luna.

Son amie se dégagea immédiatement de Leo et tendit un doigt accusateur vers la blonde. Elle secoua la tête et vociféra :

\- Plutôt mourir que d'être comme cet idiot ! T'es sérieuse de me comparer à lui ?!

\- Calmez-vous, soupira Leo. Je viens de rentrer de France, et j'ai déjà envie d'y retourner...

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? suspecta Terry, l'air dubitatif.

\- Tu crois ?

En voyant le sourire à peine masqué de son camarade, Terry grogna et se tourna vers les filles :

\- De toute manière, il est de retour maintenant. Il n'a visiblement pas été empoisonné avec des cuisses de grenouilles, donc...

\- En fait, elles étaient délicieuses, glissa Leo.

\- Arrête de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Leo, grinça Terry. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est sain et sauf et qu'on peut dès à présent rapporter le fruit de nos recherches !

A ces mots, personne ne dit rien. Il y eut un silence gênant, avant que Terry n'insinue :

\- J'imagineque vous avez trouvées quelque chose, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Devant l'absence de confirmation de ses amies, Terry s'énerva :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez faites pendant toutes ces journées ?!

\- A part stalker Ginny, Cedric Diggory, et Trist... Tistra... Trisrtram... Bref, vous-savez-qui, pas grand chose, informa Alexandra.

\- Pourquoi Cedric ? s'étonna Terry.

\- C'est un Poufsouffle, t'as besoin d'autre chose comme raison ? se justifia la stalkeuse amateure.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard sidéré, et Luna en profita pour poser une question :

\- Et quels ont été tes résultats ?

\- Cedric a passé beaucoup de temps avec le Serpentard de sixième année, et Ginny était manifestement très intéressée par la visite guidée des toilettes des filles.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il y avait probablement une réduction sur le tarif, jaugea Alexandra.

Devant l'air consterné de ses amis, elle enchaîna :

\- Mais vous me prenez pour une bille ou quoi ?! Ooooh, misère... J'en ai aucune idée du pourquoi elle s'y trouvait, je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes !

\- Et les deux autres ? s'enquit Leo.

\- Salle de Bain des Préfets.

\- Tristram est préfet ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Et ils y faisaient quoi, à ton avis ? demanda Terry.

En ne recevant -une nouvelle fois- aucune réponse, Terry haussa les épaules. Leo demanda :

\- Et Seamus ?

\- Comment ça ? Tu voulais aussi que je le surveille ?!

\- ...Bon, je ne vais pas le rayer de la liste des suspects, mais concentrons-nous sur autre chose.

\- En clair, il faut qu'on trouve ce que faisait Ginny dans les toilettes, proposa Terry.

\- T'as l'air d'un sacré pervers si on sort cette phrase du contexte, remarqua Alexandra.

\- On aurait pu se passer de ta remarque... Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

Le plan ne fut pas long à trouver, et ne fut pas non plus d'une incroyable complexité. Ils allaient tout simplement attendre l'arrivée de Ginny dans les toilettes. Mais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors que Leo et ses amis attendaient dans ce lieu des plus accueillants...

\- Sur le parchemin, cette idée semblait à la fois simple et efficace, murmura platement Leo les yeux rivés sur le fantôme à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Nous n'avions pas pris en compte la dangereuse carte maîtresse de cette pièce, continua Luna.

\- Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron, et si tu prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chauuuuuuuuuuuuud~

\- Ferme-là, Mimi !

\- Celestina Moldubec, c'est dépassé depuis les années vingt, alors boucle-la et laisse-nous faire notre job. Si au moins elle chantait les Rolling Stones...

\- A capella ? Non merci, dit Leo.

\- Si seulement mon Tom était encore là, il m'emmènerait sur son cheval bl-

\- J'EN AI RIEN A CARRER DE TON TOM !

Tout le monde se tut et fixa la rousse, qui serrait férocement les poings. Personne n'osait parler, puis d'un coup le fantôme reprit :

\- Un jour, mon Tom viendraaaa~

Leo se couvrit les oreilles et observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'endroit était misérable et semblait vouloir faire fuir tous les élèves osant y entrer. Si on ajoutait le fait que Mimi Geignarde, fantômette hautement insupportable, s'y était établi, il était compréhensible que toute la population Poudlardienne évite cet endroit comme la peste. Le regard de Leo finit par se poser sur un robinet particulier. Dans un premier temps, il ne trouva pas ce qui attirait ses yeux, mais il comprit lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur un étrange dessin sous l'un des robinets. En s'en rapprochant, Leo ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'entrouvrir. Il était pour le moins surpris de voir un serpent caché à cet endroit, et cela lui rappela immédiatement la faculté peu répandue de son frère. Que se passerait-il si l'on parlait Fourchelangue en direction de cette figure ? Leo devait admettre que sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Plus il observait la forme, plus il était intrigué, et plus il reliait ça aux pétrifications. Il effleura de sa main le serpent, mais évidemment rien ne se produisit. Combien y avait-il de personnes parlant le language des serpents à Poudlard, déjà ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit grinçant derrière lui. Face à lui et ses camarades se trouvait Ginny, arborant un air interloqué. Alexandra ferma instantanément la porte à clé et se plaça devant celle-ci. Quand aux trois autres, ils étaient déjà aux côtés de la fille de seconde année et avaient sorti leur baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Réponds honnêtement à nos questions, et on te laissera tranquille, affirma Terry avec un air implacable.

\- As-tu un lien même infime avec les pétrifications ?

\- N-Non ! Évidemment que non ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

\- Si seulement on avait du Véritaserum, regretta Leo.

\- Pas besoin. Son langage corporel dévoile ses mensonges, assura Luna.

\- On sait que tu nous affabule, Ginny, mais fais un effort s'il te plaît. Tu risques gros en cachant tes crimes, annonça Terry.

\- Je vous dit que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! insista la rousse.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui a balancé ce carnet bizarre dans les toilettes l'autre jour ! accusa Mimi.

Celle-ci glissa vers Ginny et lui tira la langue, ce qui en fit lever plus d'un les yeux au ciel. Leo se tourna soudainement vers Mimi, intrigué par ses derniers propos :

\- Quel carnet ?

\- Rien, c'est rien du tout, tenta vainement Ginny.

\- C'est ça… Accio Carnet de Ginny !

Un petit ouvrage atterrit rapidement dans les mains de Leo. Ce dernier l'examina attentivement, toucha la couverture de cuir, feuilleta quelques pages, puis referma le carnet. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange, et demanda en le montrant aux autres :

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

En voyant l'air sceptique de ses amis, Leo soupira. Terry dévisagea Ginny, qui avait une expression ferme, et lui demanda :

\- Quoi, c'était avec ce carnet que tu pétrifiais les victimes ?

\- Je ne dirais rien, affirma la Gryffondor en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es consciente que tu pourrais être expulsée ? demanda sincèrement l'autre rousse de la pièce.

\- Peu importe, répondit Ginny d'une voix sèche. Maintenant, laissez-moi m'en aller !

Alexandra jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui acquiescèrent silencieusement. Il n'y avait plus besoin de la retenir s'ils avaient effectivement l'objet fauteur de troubles. La plus âgée s'écarta de la porte, et la plus jeune sortit sans attendre, un air d'agacement visible sur son visage.

\- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? s'impatienta Alexandra.

\- Je vais me charger de ça, déclara Leo en désignant le carnet. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, il faut que je retrouve où…

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Luna en fixant le carnet. Je suis certaine que ce carnet n'est pas ce qu'il semble être…

Leo ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait avancer ça, et se promit de lui demander plus tard. Alors que ses amis retournaient à la Tour de Serdaigle, Leo se dirigea vers la cour intérieure, qui était la plupart du temps à l'abri des bourrasque glaciales du mois de Janvier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les parages, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. En atteignant sa destination, il se frotta les mains dans un mince espoir de se réchauffer un peu. La fontaine centrale était glacée, et le sol pavé était glissant. Il s'éloigna du milieu de la cour pour se poser contre l'entrée du passage menant au parc, puis se pencha pour admirer le paysage. La France avait beau être un pays magnifique, l'Écosse disposait elle aussi de paysages somptueux. L'air frais ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la vue, et Leo se surprenait parfois à penser que les environs du château avaient une âme, accompagnant les résidents dans leurs réflexions.

Alors qu'un léger coup de vent écarta ses cheveux ondulés de son front à peine plus coloré qu'avant les vacances, il eut une idée. Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'ouvrage qu'il venait de récupérer. Un carnet sans inscription, sans problème apparent, mais lié à des agressions. C'était pour le moins suspect. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage une nouvelle fois, et lui jeta quelques charmes. Aucun résultat. Leo se gratta la tête et examina chaque page, une par une. Il allait abandonner quand il vit une inscription, dans le coin d'une page. 'Je t'attendais'. À qui était-ce adressé ? De qui était-ce ? Le Serdaigle ne comprenait toujours pas le fonctionnement de l'ouvrage, et, frustré, décida de poursuivre sa promenade vers le parc. Le sifflement du vent ne l'apaisait pas vraiment, mais il aimait se sentir seul. Son exploration dura une bonne heure, et il fut surpris en retournant dans le château d'y trouver une atmosphère pesante, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti deux semaines auparavant. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs, et les rares élèves qui étaient présents semblaient tendus. En les observant, Leo se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans leurs dernières années au château. Quelque chose venait sans doute d'arriver. Il monta les escaliers en observant ce qui l'entourait, sans pouvoir chasser son mauvais pressentiment. En arrivant finalement dans la salle commune, il trouva Luna, qui fixait la cheminée et son feu qui se consumait. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda son visage inexpressif, avant de demander d'une voix inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nouvelle pétrification. Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor de seconde année.

Le ton vide d'émotion de son amie reflétait leur état d'esprit à tous les deux. La partie n'était pas finie.

 _La suite dans le chapitre 9, Déductions_


	9. 9) Déductions

**Déductions**

Le Serdaigle tourna une page de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses bras tendus commençaient légèrement à s'engourdir, mais il s'en fichait. Peu de lumière parvenait à traverser les rideaux fermés de son lit, mais un étrange dessin collé au mur dégageait suffisamment de lueurs pour éclairer sa lecture. Un silence agréable facilitait l'activité, et Leo se sentait en quelque sorte dans son monde. Si jamais une personne osait le sortir de sa bulle ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, elle souffrirait d'une éternelle malédiction impliquant une forte douleur quotidienne et des Scrouts à Pétard. C'était en tout cas ce que le lecteur avait expressément fait savoir à tous ses congénères après avoir appris la mauvaise nouvelle.

Tout comme les personnages du roman qu'il feuilletait, il se posait des questions. Pourquoi, comment, et surtout qui. Les victimes précédentes avaient toutes des points communs : retrouvées pétrifiées dans le château, venant d'une famille de Moldus... Mais la plus récente pétrification était totalement différente. Dean Thomas avait été retrouvé par son meilleur ami dans leur salle commune. _La salle commune de Gryffondor. Autrement dit, un endroit protégé par un mot de passe, rempli d'élèves bornés mais pas mauvais en sorts, et surtout très fréquenté. Dernière chose ? Ton frère appartient à cette Maison. Tu t'étais juré de protéger ton frère, lui empêcher d'avoir des ennuis... mais au final, il se retrouve mêlé à cette affaire. Tu es pathétique et inutile. La prochaine fois, évite de promettre ce que tu ne peux pas faire, ça sauvera sans doute des vies._

S'il y avait un mérite à attribuer aux évènements récents, c'était sans doute que le personnel du château s'était enfin décidé à sortir le balai de son derrière. Pour commencer, le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la tour des gryffons, avait changé. C'était une mesure sans doute inutile compte-tenu des capacités étonnantes de l'héritier, mais Dumbledore donnait au moins l'impression qu'il tenait à la vie de ses élèves. Ensuite, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient tout bonnement été annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _C'était bien la peine que tu fasses signer cette autorisation..._ De nombreux étudiants avaient protestés, et Leo était intrigué par la mesure. Le monstre de Serpentard -ou l'héritier, bref, la personne ayant commis tous ces incidents- avait à chaque fois attaqué à l'intérieur du château. Isoler les élèves en dehors de l'édifice pour laisser les professeurs rechercher la créature lui semblait bien plus malin que de les enfermer dans son terrain de chasse. Enfin bon, avec les adultes, on ne savait jamais vraiment s'ils prenaient la situation au sérieux...

\- Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Leo sursauta et, en une fraction de seconde, visait Luna avec sa baguette et lui jetait un regard meurtrier. La seconde suivante, il avait rangé son outil, levé les yeux au ciel, et effacé le glyphe au mur. Et bien sûr, il avait repris une pose décontractée. _Tu penses toujours que rien ne comp_ _te plus que ton apparence aux yeux des autres ? Tu es, tu restes, et tu seras toujours un gamin._ Luna se pencha vers lui avec un léger sourire et déclara d'une voix douce :

\- Je n'ai pas pu lire ta pancarte fixée à la porte du dortoir, je n'ai jamais appris à lire le français.

Ce n'était pas quand même pas de _sa_ faute si personne d'autre à Poudlard ne comprenait cette langue, enfin ! Leo se renfrogna et marmonna :

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'aimerais bien voir le carnet. Tu sais, celui que Ginny t'a "confié".

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Quelque chose me semble un peu... bizarre.

\- Le comportement de Ginny, le carnet, ou les deux à la fois ? s'exclama-t-il ironique.

\- Tout.

Leo releva la tête et fixa longuement son amie, qui avait une mine songeuse. Il acquiesça, se pencha vers sa table de nuit, en sortit l'ouvrage désiré. Il tendit le bras pour le passer à Luna, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. La blonde fut étonnée de ce soudain changement :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- J'ai essayé beaucoup de méthodes différentes, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Le carnet n'a pas réagi.

\- Et si on écrivait dedans, tout simplement ?

Leo jeta un regard dubitatif à la blonde, avant de mettre le carnet entre ses mains. Cette idée semblait plutôt absurde. _Autrement dit, ça pourrait marcher._ Luna s'empara de la plume et de l'encrier de son camarade, qui se trouvaient aussi dans sa table de nuit, et ouvrit l'ouvrage vierge de toute écriture à une page au hasard. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encre sombre, et traça une simple lettre, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Les méthodes moins complexes sont parfois plus efficaces, on dirait, commenta Leo en se penchant sur l'épaule de Luna. _Lumos !_ Ce sera plus pratique, je pense.

\- Il n'y avait pas de lumière quand je suis arrivée, se rappela la fille.

\- Je préfère en avoir par d'autres moyens, expliqua vaguement Leo.

\- Des runes, comme celles du premier match de Quidditch ? devina Luna.

\- Perspicace.

\- Merci. Tu penses que si j'écris une phrase...?

\- Rien ne coûte d'essayer, approuva Leo en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

 **Sais-tu ce qui se passe à Poudlard ?**

\- C'est plutôt précis comme demande, remarqua Leo dubitatif.

Mais Luna n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car l'inscription venait de disparaître pour en laisser place à une autre : **Bien sûr. Qui êtes-vous ?** Luna et Leo échangèrent un regard excité.

\- **Des élèves de cette école** , écrivirent-ils.

 **\- Laissez-moi deviner. Leo Potter et une de ses amies. Peut-être... Luna ?**

Leo frissonna. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

 **\- Exact. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

 **\- Ginny Weasley m'a fourni des renseignements intéressants sur la situation actuelle. Il parait que des pétrifications ont eu lieu ?**

 **\- Oui. Peux-tu nous aider ?**

En lisant la dernière phrase que venait d'écrire Luna, Leo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu lui demandes sérieusement ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous méfions qu'il faut restreindre nos possibilitées.

 **\- Il faudra être plus précis dans votre demande. Que voulez-vous ?**

Les deux amis fixèrent l'inscription et ne surent comment réagir. _Brosser dans le sens du poil, ça permet bien des merveilles... L'aurais-tu oublié, Leo ?_ La réponse du carnet était en effet plus que suspecte. Un carnet doté d'une conscience. _Ça sent la magie noire à plein nez._ Lié à d'étranges aggressions. _Et pourtant, même sans ce carnet, Dean a quand même été pétrifié..._ Le Serdaigle soupira alors que sa camarade fermait l'ouvrage.

\- On ne continue pas ? demanda Leo, décontenancé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Leo. Aucun de nous deux n'aime se faire remarquer, et n'importe qui pourrait tirer une mauvaise conclusion et nous accuser à la place du vrai coupable.

\- Qui pourrait alors en profiter, songea le jeune, bien vu. Alors il faut qu'on démêle tout par nous-même ?

Luna acquiesca pensive.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'avec les dernières mesures de sécurité, on ne peut plus rendre visite à Hagrid ? souleva Hermione, les bras croisés.

Ron acquiesca, les oreilles rouges, et précisa :

\- J'ai essayé de convaincre McGo de nous autoriser à descendre au parc, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Ferme comme toujours, ajouta Harry en redressant ses lunettes. On n'a plus aucun moyen de vérifier si c'est bien lui qui a relaché le monstre de Poudlard...

\- Franchement, vous y croyez vraiment ? Qu'Hagrid soit le coupable ?

Le trio se tourna vers Seamus, qui les fixait avec un air défiant. Celui-ci réitéra sa question :

\- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'Hagrid est le responsable de toute cette folie ?

\- On voudrait simplement en être sûr, précisa Harry.

\- Ça n'est pas le coupable, assura Ron avec conviction. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ? proposa Hermione.

Elle reçut instantanément deux regards meurtriers, mais Seamus déclara :

\- Elle a peut-être raison. Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un l'a attaqué et ça aurait pu être de la légitime défense.

\- Et les messages ? "Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde", tu en fais quoi de ça ? insista Ron.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Hermione parla :

\- Bon, très bien, alors ce n'est pas lui. Mais nous n'avons aucune autre piste !

\- Si, justement, affirma Seamus d'un ton froid.

Alors que Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard surpris, Harry comprit aussitôt :

\- Tu parles de Dean. Les précédentes pétrifications étaient toutes sur des personnes Nées-Moldues.

\- Son vrai père était un sorcier, en fait, expliqua Seamus.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Peut-être que le but de l'Héritier a changé...

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui continua :

\- Au départ, il semblait s'en prendre uniquement aux "traitres à leur sang", elle s'installa plus confortablement et regarda ses camarades. On aurait pu croire que cela venait des Serpentards, mais le Polynectar a infirmé cette hypothèse.

\- Alors maintenant, il y a deux options si j'ai bien compris. Soit le coupable est à Gryffondor, soit c'est un adulte, proposa Ron.

\- On va éviter de mentionner les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, hein, commenta Seamus avec ironie.

\- C'est probablement une personne de sixième ou septième année. Je vois mal un élève de notre année commettre toutes ces pétrifications, il faut sûrement être très doué en magie noire..., continua Hermione.

Tout le groupe fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une fille de première année qui fonça sur le rouquin, les poings fermés.

\- Tu saurais pas où es ta soeur, Ron ? Elle a _encore_ fouillé dans mes affaires, j'en ai marre à la fin !

\- C'est peut-être un elfe de maison ? suggéra le jeune Weasley, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, et peut-être que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a fait, aussi ?! Je te jure, dès que je la retrouve...

Et elle partit sans terminer sa phrase.

\- C'était qui ? questionna Harry pour tout le monde.

\- La camarade de dortoir de Ginny. Elles se cherchent des noises depuis le début de l'année, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'en mêler, soupira Ron.

\- Je vois... Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver qui est l'Héritier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, partagea Hermionne les sourcils froncés.

\- Quel genre de pressentiment ? s'intéressa Seamus.

\- Dean n'est sûrement pas la dernière victime. Il semblerait que l'Héritier ai arrêté de se préoccuper uniquement des gens comme moi... Tout le monde est en danger, à présent.

Le silence s'empara de la pièce, tandis que chacun réfléchissait à toutes ces énigmes. Soudainement, alors que l'on entendait plus que le grondement du tonnerre, Ron s'exclama :

\- Vous savez qui était là aussi, il y a cinquante ans ? Mimi Geignarde !

Hermione demanda en haussant les sourcils :

\- Alors tu proposes que nous nous rendions dans ses toilettes juste pour le plaisir subjectif de l'entendre se plaindre ?

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle peut nous informer sur la situation, dit Harry.

Seamus et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard incertain, mais finirent par accepter. Cette visite allait probablement leur être utile, .

Leo déambulait dans les couloirs du château, alors que le soleil cédait sa place à la lune au-dehors. Enfin, "déambuler" n'était pas le bon terme, car il avait une destination précise en tête. Une nouvelle personne venait d'être pétrifiée, ce qui avait permis à Leo et ses amis de comprendre la raison de tout ceci. Si l'on ajoutait le message sombre écrit sur le tableau d'affichage des Serdaigles, alors il n'y avait plus de doute. Terry et Luna avaient été les premiers à comprendre. Le but des agressions avait changé quand Dean avait été pétrifié. L'Héritier semblait s'être lassé et était passé à la vitesse supérieure.

Il voulait se faire remarquer, il voulait qu'on le découvre, et cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Le comportement de Ginny dans les anciennes toilettes des filles intriguait toujours Leo, mais il avait décidé d'ignorer tout ça. Pour l'heure, il fallait parler à Dumbledore. Tout lui dire, lui expliquer leurs déductions, et comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il fallait éviter qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle victime. Alexandra avait ensuite soulevé le problème de la pétrification de Dean. Comment avait-il été pétrifié si la faute revenait au carnet, que Ginny n'avait plus ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à cette énigme.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il fallait en parler à Dumbledore, qui était la personne la plus capable de résoudre l'affaire.

L'Héritier avait voulu se faire remarquer, mais pas par n'importe qui.

Leo fut interrompu dans ses pensées en apercevant la porte conduisant au bureau du directeur. Il s'avança et tendit la main vers la poignée. Il était temps que tout s'arrête.

\- Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te revoir, si tu savais !

Le garçon grimaça et Seamus commença sans attendre l'interrogatoire :

\- Mimi, est-ce que ça fait cinquante ans que tu es là ?

Le fantôme se posa sur le sommet des lavabos, repliée sur elle-même, la tête appuyée contre son bras gauche. Elle était sans doute en pleine réflexion, et elle finit par sortir sa réponse :

\- Oui. J'étais élève ici auparavant, en même temps que Tom, mon futur fiancé.

Son visage exprimait un bonheur d'une intensité rare, elle semblait rêver à présent.

\- D'accord... Et est-ce que tu as un lien avec les agressions ? demanda Ron.

\- Des agressions ? Moi j'ai été agressée !

\- Es-tu morte de la même façon que les agressions de cette année ? proposa Hermione la mine songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tout ça est lié, marmonna Ron avant de se faire interrompre par Mimi.

\- Je me souviens juste d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes, et puis c'était fini.

\- Attends, comment ça fini ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je suis morte. Comme ça. J'ai vu les yeux, puis après je flottais et j'ai compris. Il y a _tellement_ de choses que je n'ai pas pu faire dans ma vie, c'est horrible...!

Tous détournèrent le regard alors que Mimi se remettait à geindre. Harry regarda distraitement les lavabos et tourna lentement autour, jusqu'à apercevoir une petite chose. Un symbole. Une gravure de serpent, sous l'un des robinets. Il se pencha vers la forme et s'exclama aux autres :

\- Venez voir !

Tous accoururent et observèrent la petite figure qui était presque invisible. Le spectre restait à l'écart mais leur jetait quand même un regard curieux et larmoyant. Hermione se tourna vers Mimi :

\- Ce ne serait pas un serpent ? La chose qui t'a agressée ?

\- Tu manques de tact, souffla Ron.

\- Peut-être bien ! Un serpent a des yeux jaunes, oui... Et je crois avoir entendu des sifflements, mais... c'est plutôt petit en général, non ? s'interrogea Mimi.

\- Peut-être que c'est ça le monstre de Serpentard ? Un grand serpent ? devina Seamus.

\- Un basilic, probablement. Ils tuent d'un regard leur victime, marmonna Hermionne.

\- Il y avait de l'eau sur le sol, quand on a retrouvé Miss Teigne et Colin, remarqua Harry.

\- Il y avait une fuite ce jour-là dans mes toilettes, se plaignit Mimi.

\- Dean a aussi été pétrifié près d'ici, rappela Seamus.

\- Il y a souvent des fuites par ici, ajouta Mimi. À peu près toutes les semaines.

Les élèves vivants se jetèrent des regards à la dérobée, dubitatifs. Il devenait de plus en plus apparent que la direction de l'école ignorait cet endroit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour parler en Fourchelangue ? devant l'incompréhension de ses amis, Ron développa, parler au serpent, je veux dire ? Peut-être qu'il se produira quelque chose ?

\- T'es pas en train de nous dire que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve ici-même, hein ?

\- Je crois que si, Seamus. Écoutez... Harry se tourna vers ses amis avec un air grave. Si vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je comprends que vous ayiez peur, ou que vous ne vouliez pas mourir.

\- Tu n'as pas sérieusement l'intention d'entrer là-dedans ? bredouilla Seamus.

Tous entendirent un claquement de portes et une voix exagérée :

\- Oh que si il ira ! Et vous tous, également !

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lockhart, qui affichait une expression confiante.

\- Oh non, pas ce crétin, par pitié, implora Ron en se frappant le front.

\- Et si, je suis là, et c'est _vous_ qui allez me conduire au monstre ! Quelqu'un y est en danger de mort en ce moment-même, voyez-vous, et mes _chers_ collègues m'ont pressé de secourir cette personne.

\- Alors avec votre incompétence et votre stupidité, vous avez décidé de suivre un groupe d'élèves paumés pour vous en servir de bouclier, c'est ça ? Et vos livres, je parie qu'ils sont remplis de salade, je me trompe ? vociféra Seamus les poings fermés.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard effrayé. S'il avait bien deviné, ils auraient des ennuis.

\- Mais bien sûr. Un petit sort d'Oubliettes, et tout est... oublié !

\- Et il se croit malin, en plus de ça, grogna Ron en un regard noir.

\- Il y a eu un nouveau message ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- " _Son squelette y reposera à jamais_ ". Et il y a eu une nouvelle pétrification, un certain Bassenthwaite. Vous ne le connaissez sans doute pas, mais c'était un bon élève, répondit Lockhart sarcastique. Bon, maintenant dépêchez-vous Potter ! Ouvrez-moi ce passage ! Ordona-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que vos talents d'orateur font des petites merveilles avec un certain type d'animal.

Harry serra les dents avant de se retourner vers le robinet. Il se concentra tant bien que mal et fixa le serpent incrusté. Un long sifflement sonore sorti de sa bouche et en un grondement, un grand tuyau ragoutant qui s'enfonçait dans le sol apparu. Harry se fit tirer en arrière par un Ron dégouté. Le Survivant jeta un dernier regard sombre à l'imposteur qui leur servait de professeur, puis déclara :

\- Il va falloir sauter là-dedans. La Chambre est surement souterraine.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Harry sauta en espérant que tout ça prendrait fin, que l'identité de l'Héritier leur serait révélée, et qu'il n'y aurait plus de victime du monstre. Il ignorait qu'au moins un de ses espoirs était voué à ne pas se réaliser cette nuit-là…

 **La suite dans le chapitre 10, Divulgation**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à ma super relectrice, Louane, et à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Il ne vous reste qu'une semaine pour trouver qui est l'Héritier, héhé. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire vos idées de coupable :)**


	10. 10) Divulgation

**Divulgation**

La glissade avait été plus longue que prévue, et Harry s'était à un moment demandé si la chute s'arrêterait un jour. Quand il se retrouva projeté sur le sol, il se dépêcha de se rouler sur le côté pour éviter que les autres ne lui tombent dessus. Un mouvement désespéré certes, mais utile. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ses amis ne finissent par terminer le voyage, et lorsque Lockhart atterrit à son tour, Harry se rua sur sa baguette et la pointa sur son professeur. Celui-ci leva la tête et fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me neutraliser, Potter ? demanda-t-il clairement dubitatif.

\- Si on est avec lui, oui, affirma Seamus en pointant à son tour son arme sur l'adulte.

\- Vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! s'écria Lockhart, le visage tordu par la colère.

En se relevant lentement, il remarqua que tous les élèves le visaient. Il réajusta sa coiffure d'un geste vif tandis qu'Harry ordonna d'une voix dure:

\- Passez devant.

Lockhart acquiesça en tentant de garder une posture confiante. Il s'avança doucement vers la sortie obscure de la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient tous atterris. Hermione jeta un _« lumos »_ , ce qui facilita grandement la progression de chacun. Personne ne parlait pendant le trajet, trop occupé à observer les environs. Soudain, Lockhart poussa un juron et s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Ron.

\- U-Une mue de serpent. J'ai trébuché dessus, avoua le professeur d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il fallait vous y attendre, c'est pas comme si on avait dit que le monstre était un serpent géant, ironisa Seamus.

\- Mortel, qui plus est. Continuez, conclut Hermione, implacable.

La mue en question était très longue, et laissait deviner la taille actuelle du monstre, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant. Néanmoins, les Gryffondors prirent leur courage à deux mains et tentèrent de ne pas afficher la peur qui serrait leurs cœurs, contrairement à Lockhart.

\- Vous savez qui a été emmené ici ? s'enquit tout à coup Ron.

\- Non, personne ne le sait, dit simplement le professeur tremblant.

Après avoir marché ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent très longues à Harry, ils arrivèrent face à une porte ornée de deux serpents entrelacés. Les yeux des créatures de la gravure étaient en émeraude. Pas de doute, ils étaient proches du but.

\- Allez-y, Potter. Vous êtes le seul ici qui puisse ouvrir cette porte !

Harry s'exécuta sans réfléchir, et l'instant d'après il entendit un cri. Il se retourna tandis que sa baguette lui échappait des mains, et vit que Lockhart avait pris celles de tout le monde.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser garder ma baguette, un simple _"Accio Baguettes"_ et tout s'est envolé. Vous êtes à ma merci, à présent, alors faites exactement ce que je vous dis.

\- Vous comptez vraiment vous en sortir comme ça ?! s'insurgea Hermione rouge de colère et de honte de ne pas avoir réfléchi à cette possibilité.

\- Le sortilège d'Oubli est ma spécialité, l'auriez-vous oublié ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ricana le professeur de défense. D'ailleurs, pendant que Potter ouvrira cette satanée porte, je vais m'empresser de tous vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, déclara Lockhart avec un sourire vainqueur. Alors, quelle était ma baguette...? Non, pas celle-là...

C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient. Seamus et Ron se jetèrent sur le professeur qui, pris par surprise, laissa échapper plusieurs des armes en sa possession. Hermione se rua pour les ramasser et agita une baguette au hasard : _"Expulso !"_.

Le professeur fut projeté contre le mur, ce qui l'assomma. Tous jetèrent un regard admiratif à Hermione, qui expliqua modestement :

\- Il faut croire que le club de duel n'était pas si inutile que ça. J'avais pensé que ça pourrait être utile, et...

\- Comment t'as fait pour trouver ta baguette aussi vite ? s'étonna Ron.

\- C'était de la chance, confessa Hermione avec le sourire. Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir du talent, la chance aide beaucoup aussi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, affirma Harry.

\- Bon, maintenant que l'autre débile est sonné, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? dit Seamus en changeant de sujet.

\- Il faut que vous remontiez, affirma Harry.

\- Pas question ! protesta Ron.

\- Si, Ron, il a raison. Il faut que nous ramenions le professeur Lockhart en haut et que nous avertissions le directeur.

\- Et je ne serais pas de trop pour le porter, devina Seamus. D'accord, on s'en charge. Fais attention à ne pas mourir, j'en connais un qui voudrait te parler après tout ça.

\- Qui ?

\- Ton frère, répondit l'Irlandais avec le sourire.

Alors qu'Harry haussait les sourcils, Ron s'élança vers la sortie :

\- Bon, à plus.

\- Mais comment allons-nous faire pour remonter le tuyau ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- On trouvera bien. Allez bonne chance Harry, conclut Seamus.

Et ce faisant, les trois amis d'Harry repartirent vers l'entrée de la Chambre. Le Survivant se demandait bien comment ils allaient remonter, mais il décida plutôt de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il retourna vers la porte, siffla quelques mots et entra dans la chambre obscure.

L'endroit était encore plus sinistre que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. La lumière verdâtre éclairant faiblement la salle confirma les soupçons du jeune garçon : il était sous le lac. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, tout semblait humide. D'étranges et imposantes statues bordaient la partie centrale des deux côtés, et en les examinant plus attentivement, Harry s'aperçut qu'elles avaient la forme de gigantesques gueules de serpents. Ces statues atteignaient le plafond, et Harry avait le sentiment d'être minuscule. Son regard se porta alors sur la statue au fond de la salle, plus éclairée que les autres, représentant un vieil homme à la longue barbe. C'était probablement Salazar Serpentard. Et devant cette construction se trouvaient deux personnes. Harry s'avança, n'arrivant dans un premier temps pas à les distinguer.

Après quelques pas, il commença à courir, de plus en plus persuadé qu'il connaissait au moins une des deux personnes. Lorsqu'il arriva à moins d'une dizaine de mètres des deux individus, son intuition fut confirmée. Quelqu'un était à terre et ne semblait plus bouger.

\- Leo ! s'écria Harry les yeux écarquillés en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, affirma la personne à ses côtés.

Harry se retourna et observa le jeune homme qui se tenait là. C'était un élève plus âgé et aux cheveux bruns, au teint légèrement pâle. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant...

\- Tu es parvenu ici sans problème, si je ne m'abuse ? demanda l'inconnu sarcastique. J'espérais que Lockhart te ralentisse un peu, mais c'est un imbécile. Il n'est bon qu'à signer des autographes tout en conservant son air niais.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria Harry.

En entendant ces mots, l'étranger éclata d'un rire glaçant. Harry en était à présent certain; ce n'était pas un simple élève.

\- Tu me demandes mon nom ? Je pensais que tu le connaitrais déjà. La jeune Weasley a plusieurs fois essayé de se débarrasser de moi, mais c'était sans compter sur les propriétés magiques de cet objet. Peu importe la manière dont elle s'y prenait, je revenais mystérieusement auprès d'elle. Elle avait beau me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, j'étais de retour dans sa valise le soir-même. Elle ne comprenait jamais comment cela arrivait, car elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être au courant de mon existence. Elle n'avait jamais bien saisi qui j'étais. Toujours à m'appeler "Mon cher Tom", "Mon fidèle ami", et d'autres sottises que seul un Weasley aurait pu écrire. Mon nom est Tom Jedusor.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, déclara nerveusement Harry.

\- Vous n'êtes pas entrés en possession du carnet, alors ? Dommage.

\- Vous êtes le Tom que Mimi Geignarde n'arrête pas de mentionner, déduit Harry en croisant les bras, celui d'il y a cinquante ans. Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir l'air aussi...

\- Jeune ? La magie noire, Harry, recèle de nombreux secrets pratiques pour conserver une immortalité relative. Enfin, je ne suis pas exactement vivant. En vérité, je suis un souvenir placé dans ce petit carnet, une sauvegarde de mon état placée lors de ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Harry acquiesca, même s'il ne comprenait que vaguement ce que lui racontait l'autre personne. Il se tourna vers son frère, toujours à terre, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas montré signe de vie. Le plus jeune s'approcha du corps, et le fixa plusieurs secondes, avant de demander d'une voix tendue :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Jedusor sourit :

\- J'y venais. Je suis enfin, je veux dire le journal, est passé entre de nombreuses mains au cours de ces derniers mois. D'abord Lucius, qui l'a "offert" à cette … merveilleuse Ginevra.

\- Vous parlez de Lucius Malefoy ? Du père de Drago ? souleva avec étonnement le Survivant.

\- Qui d'autre ? s'impatienta le souvenir vivant.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Cela va de soi, sinon je ne parlerais pas de lui.

Le jeune homme fixa quelques secondes le corps de Léo avant de se reprendre, comme galvanisé.

Harry fit volte-face, pris d'un terrible pressentiment. La voix blanche, il murmura :

\- Qui êtes-vous... réellement ?

\- Il y a cinquante ans, j'étais élève dans cette école, répondit Jedusor avec un sourire cruel. Dès cette époque, j'avais commencé à me forger un nom et une réputation, pour devenir par la suite le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre...

\- Voldemort, comprit Harry.

\- Correct ! s'exclama-t-il comme ravi. Je suis à la fois son passé, son présent, et son avenir. J'avais confié ce carnet à Lucius, mais il a cru utile de devoir le glisser dans les affaires de Ginevra. Cette peste ne m'intéressait même pas. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont je rêvais de faire la connaissance, vois-tu. Et c'est finalement arrivé peu après le nouvel an.

\- Leo ? devina le Survivant.

\- Finalement, tu es un peu plus futé que tu en as l'air, Harry. Oui, je parle bien de ton frère. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de te voir en fin d'année dernière, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pu rencontrer ce cher Leo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? hurla le survivant avec angoisse.

Voldemort soupira longuement, s'approcha de Leo et répondit vaguement :

\- Beaucoup de choses, à priori. Certaines que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, d'autres... un peu plus évidentes. J'aimerais beaucoup le compter dans mon armée, par exemple.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais, asséna Harry.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais on ne pourra en tout cas pas m'accuser de ne pas lui avoir laissé de chances, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton acerbe.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, durant lequel Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, et voulait gagner du temps. Avec un peu de chances, Dumbledore avait été prévenu par Ron ou Hermione, et il arriverait bientôt.

\- Tu souhaites sans doute me faire perdre assez de temps pour que cet incompétent et pathétique Dumbledore te sauve la mise. Mais alors que nous discutons, je draine ton frère de sa vie. Et plus les minutes passent, plus je regagne des forces. Bientôt, il sera mort.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Vous... vous mentez, non ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

Le rire que laissa échapper le journal personnifié écarta les derniers doutes d'Harry. Ce type était complètement cinglé.

\- A présent, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'affronter le légendaire monstre de Salazar Serpentard !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'il entendit un long sifflement que les parois de la Chambre firent raisonner. Immédiatement, Harry ferma les yeux et prépara sa baguette. Un lourd glissement sur le sol lui indiqua que le basilic venait d'entrer, et se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait s'en sortir, alors il décida de se retourner et de courir vers l'entrée. Il n'avait aucun moyen de terrasser le monstre en l'état actuel des choses. Il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre l'entrée, et alors qu'il sentait sa dernière heure arriver, il entendit un cri perçant. Il reconnut immédiatement Fumseck, mais se demanda pourquoi le phœnix de Dumbledore s'était invité à la fête. Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était tombé à côté de lui, et juste après entendit de nouveaux cris, venant à la fois du serpent et de l'oiseau.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Va-t-en, oiseau de malheur ! _**Suis-le aux sons !**_

Aux sons ? Est-ce que Jedusor parlait au serpent ? Dans ce cas, était-il possible que Fumseck... ait crevé les yeux de la créature ? Harry se retourna et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Le basilic était aveugle, à présent ! Remerciant mentalement l'oiseau, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était tombé à côté de lui. Une épée. En s'en rapprochant, Harry vit que le nom du propriétaire originel était forgé dessus. Il s'agissait de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, pas de doute là-dessus. Harry la saisit à deux mains, puis se tourna vers la créature. Il était décidé à en finir. Tout en continuant de garder la créature dans le coin de l'œil, il se rua sur le côté en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Le basilic chargea, et Harry esquiva derrière une des statues. Celle-ci ne s'effondra pas, et Harry en déduit qu'elle devait, comme toutes les autres statues, être protégée par une puissante magie. En revanche, quand il observa le grand serpent, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait l'air légèrement sonné. C'était sa chance.

Harry fonça et perça le corps du monstre de sa lame. Le sang s'échappant de la perforation manqua d'aveugler Harry, mais le coup eu l'effet voulu. La créature poussa un long cri et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle était néanmoins toujours vivante.

Jedusor semblait fou de rage, et lançait des ordres à tout va. Harry courut vers la gueule de l'animal et d'un geste puissant enfonça la lame dans sa gorge. Le basilic hurla de plus belle, mais il en était fini de lui. Le Survivant se détourna de l'animal et retourna d'un pas chancelant vers Voldemort. Alors que la créature agonisait, il s'écria :

\- Laissez mon frère vivre !

\- Il se débrouille très bien tout seul, vois par toi-même ! affirma le souvenir d'une voix agacée.

Harry se surprit à courir vers son frère et se pencha vers lui. Celui-ci avait les yeux légèrement entrouverts, et bien qu'il soit aussi blanc qu'un cadavre, sa respiration semblait revenir à la norme.

\- Comment… ça se fait ? Il avait l'ai mort ! s'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillé.

\- Je ne sais pas, figure-toi ! ragea Jedusort.

\- Les... carnets...

D'une voix faible, Leo venait de prononcer ces mots. Harry, rassuré de voir que son frère vivait toujours, demanda :

\- Quels carnets ?

Il ne reçu pas de réponse, mais finit par les voir. Deux ouvrages identiques, à la couverture sombre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dean avait été pétrifié, alors que le carnet était en possession de son frère.

\- Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul carnet, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps à le comprendre ! confirma Jedusor avec cynisme. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je suis toujours là et je compte bien le rester !

\- Plus pour longtemps, grogna le survivant en se relevant.

Sur ces mots, Harry se tourna vers les carnets, les mis l'un sur l'autre, et tendit la main vers l'épée de Gryffondor. Cette même épée qui lui avait permis de terrasser le basilic. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la garde de l'arme, Harry tomba à terre avec fracas, la lâchant d'un même coup.

Harry grimaça, et alors que son adrénaline disparaissait, il tomba face contre sol et ses yeux se fermèrent malgré eux. Il entendit un crépitement, comme si l'on brûlait quelque chose. Alors que sa conscience s'éteignait, il souriait, en devinant ce qu'il se passait.

 _La suite dans le Chapitre 11, Regrets_

 **Encore une fois, merci à LePoussinCarnivore pour sa relecture qui m'a été très utile. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la partie, mais ce ne sera pas fini, loin de là… :) N'hésitez comme d'habitude pas à commenter, partager et voter !**


	11. 11) Regrets

**Regrets**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce où il s'était déjà rendu par le passé. C'était en effet le bureau de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il se frotta les yeux et alors qu'il tentait de se relever, une bourrasque rousse le maintint fermement contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, tu es réveillé ? Je me suis faite un sang d'encre pour toi !

\- M-Madame Weasley ? s'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

C'était bien elle. La petite femme replète au visage bienveillant qui était également la mère de Ron et de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry encore endormi.

\- Ton frère raconte toute l'histoire au professeur Dumbledore, en bas.

\- En bas ?

\- Oui, tu es au second niveau du bureau du directeur, lui expliqua-t-elle avec bienveillance. Je me suis portée volontaire pour veiller sur toi, ça a dû être très éprouvant. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

\- Je... Oui, aucun problème, balbutia Harry en se relevant.

Il suivit Molly jusqu'en bas, et vit avec surprise que ses amis l'y attendaient. Son frère, mais aussi Ron, Hermione et même Seamus était présent. Harry se doutait que les trois autres qu'il n'avait que rarement croisé étaient les amis de son frère.

\- Ah, Harry, te revoilà parmi nous, s'exclama doucement le directeur. Ton frère nous contait la vérité au sujet des évènements de cette année. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi auprès de tes camarades.

Le geste et le ton du vieil homme semblaient bienveillants, mais Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'assit dans le fond, à côté de Luna qui sourit en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Leo prit la parole après s'être assuré que son petit frère allait bien d'un bref regard :

\- Les pétrifications ont été causées par le monstre de Poudlard, autrement dit un basilic, continua-t-il avec calme. Les victimes auraient dû mourir, mais elles ont simplement été pétrifiées car elles n'ont jamais regardées directement le basilic dans les yeux. L'animal était contrôlé par ceux qui avaient un carnet.

\- Peux-tu me montrer les deux carnets dont tu parlais ? interrompit Dumbledore.

\- Mes excuses, mais ils n'existent plus, commença Leo.

\- Il les a brûlés, rapporta Harry en souriant confiamment.

\- C'est exactement ça, confirma Leo en détournant le regard. Ensuite, les carnets se sont simplement... évaporés.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Continue je te prie.

\- Bien. Donc, deux personnes ont été contrôlées par ces carnets : Ginny Weasley... et moi-même.

Harry nota le ton déprimé de son frère, qui enchaîna.

\- Les carnets étaient possédés par l'esprit de Tom Jedusor, un ancien élève de l'école, il y a cinquante ans. Aujourd'hui, cette personne est mieux connue sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

\- Tu veux dire que Voldemort est en vie ? demanda une Molly tremblante.

\- ...Oui, absolument. C'est lui qui a laissé ces objets de magie noire dans Poudlard. Le premier livre a été déposé par Lucius Malefoy dans le chaudron de Ginny quand elle se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse, pour faire ses courses de rentrée avec sa famille.

\- En es-tu certain ? redemanda Dumbledore.

\- J'en ai été témoin, répliqua Leo d'un ton tendu. Quant à l'autre carnet, je pense que c'est moi-même qui l'ai apporté. Monsieur Malefoy a probablement fait le même tour de passe-passe avec mes affaires, et je ne me suis absolument douté de rien... Voilà tout ce que je sais, conclut Leo.

\- Intéressant, commenta le directeur les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolée..., commença Ginny douloureusement. Leo n'avait pas remarqué. Si seulement je m'étais méfiée, Tom n'aurait pas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie, rassura Mme Weasley en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Voldemort est un sorcier puissant, très puissant, ajouta Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Il peut séduire et convaincre n'importe qui de le suivre, il n'est donc pas étonnant que des élèves se soient fait manipuler.

Harry interrompit tout le monde :

\- Excusez-moi, mais comment avons-nous fait pour remonter ? Le tunnel était assez raide je crois.

\- Fumseck nous a tous sorti de là, expliqua Leo en se retournant vers l'autre Potter.

\- Un phénix peut porter de très lourdes charges, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que Ginny et ce garçon risquent quelque chose ? s'enquit tout à coup Molly.

Harry vit que son frère jetait un regard d'incompréhension à la femme, et Dumbledore répondit en souriant brièvement :

\- Non, le Ministère n'est pas au courant. Tout ira bien pour eux. Si vous n'avez pas davantage de questions, vous pouvez disposer à présent.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui paraissait troublé. Était-ce car le Ministère avait été mentionné ? Le système français était probablement différent...

À la sortie du bureau, Leo fut immédiatement étouffé dans une étreinte d'Alexandra, de Luna et de Terry réunis.

\- Tu aurais dû nous parler de tout ça ! hurla Alexandra tout en reniflant.

\- On t'aurait-

\- Aidé, évidemment, termina Luna à la place de Terry.

\- P-Probablement, assuma Leo avec un faux sourire.

\- Et tu n'as attaqué personne, au final, rassura Terry.

Leo ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, tandis que tous le relâchaient.

\- J'aurais dû me tenir éloigné de ce carnet. À cause de moi, Tristram a été pétrifié, annonça le jeune homme coupable. C'est à cause de mon lien avec lui que Tom s'en est pris à lui. Et j'aurais probablement pu empêcher tous les autres de l'être aussi si j'avais réfléchi...

\- Arrête de te mettre autant de pression sur les épaules, Leo. C'est ton gros problème, ça tu te mets trop la pression ! clama Alexandra d'une voix conquérante.

\- Et tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien appréhender Ginny seul pour récupérer le second carnet, et là ça aurait été la catastrophe assurée, ajouta Terry avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Je suis certaine que Tristram ne t'en voudra pas du tout, avisa Luna.

\- Et tu m'as aidé, après tout, rappela Harry en souriant.

Celui-ci les avait rejoints en silence, et Leo se retourna :

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

\- C'est toi qui m'as donné le courage d'affronter le basilic, expliqua Harry.

\- Tu as fait un bon boulot, je dois l'admettre, répliqua le grand frère.

\- Sans ça, je ne suis pas sûr que nous en soyons là maintenant, conclut Harry avec un petit rire.

\- Donc c'est en me voyant à terre, sans défense, que tu t'es décidé à te bouger le derrière, si je comprends bien ? plaisanta Leo.

\- C'est grâce à toi qu'on est tous là sains et saufs, au final ! souleva Alexandra en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Arrêtez, je n'ai vraiment rien fait de bon, objecta son ami.

\- C'est comme si tu évitais volontairement tout compliment, remarqua Luna pensive.

\- Pour changer de sujet, la personne qui m'a donné le carnet n'était pas Malefoy, dit Leo. Il était de l'autre côté de la boutique, bien trop occupé à se charger de Ginny.

\- Mais alors, qui ça peut bien être ? demanda Alexandra.

\- ...Peu importe, en tout cas c'est fini, commenta Leo en jetant un regard concentré à son amie.

Cette dernière remarque accorda tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut une lettre de son frère, lui demandant de le rejoindre le soir-même devant le bureau du directeur. Le Survivant décida de ne pas trop y penser, et de s'y rendre à l'heure donnée.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver, la mine beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? commença Harry, certain que l'endroit choisi n'était pas des plus discrets.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est de sortie ce soir, et j'ai son mot de passe. Il fallait que je te montre quelque chose.

Sans attendre plus, Leo se tourna vers la gargouille et murmura une expression qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Alors que la statue s'écartait et que le mur s'ouvrait, Leo expliqua :

\- Il m'a fallu des heures d'observation pour le prendre sur le fait, alors je n'ai pas envie que tout ça parte en fumée. J'aimerais pouvoir y retourner à ma guise, en imaginant qu'il ne change pas de mot de passe immédiatement après son retour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans son bureau ? marmonna le survivant.

\- Tu verras, répondit simplement le plus vieux en s'avançant dans l'escalier conduisant à la pièce désirée.

Harry suivit son frère, qui ouvrit la porte en chêne menant au bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent, Leo se précipita vers une vitrine et fit disparaître la vitre après y avoir apposé plusieurs runes. Il se saisit ensuite de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui était jusque-là contenue à l'intérieur du verre, et la tendit à son frère. Harry, qui avait la lame pointée sur lui, demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- ...Tu savais que seules les personnes faisant preuve d'un grand courage ont la possibilité de sortir cette épée du Choixpeau ? débuta Leo.

\- Non, et alors ?

\- Si tu as tant de courage, prends-donc cette épée.

\- À quoi ça va servir ? s'inquiéta Harry. Je n'ai même pas sorti l'épée d'ailleurs, elle est tombée pour m-

\- Peu importe. Fais simplement ce que je te dis, asséna Leo.

Harry prit l'épée des mains de son grand frère, et s'impatienta :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Transperce-moi, dit froidement Leo.

Harry lui jeta un regard confus, et s'étonna :

\- Tu me demandes de te tuer ?

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais vas-y, assura Leo.

\- Alors te tuer et te transpercer, c'est différent ? paniqua Harry en écartant le lame de son frère.

\- Il y a toute une nuance, soupira Léo. Je ne veux et ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, alors s'il te plaît... Fais simplement ce que je te dis, répéta-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- Pas question, refusa Harry. Tu es mon frère, et tu me demandes de te tuer ? C'est...

\- Transpercer, pas tuer, corrigea Leo avec patience.

\- Peu importe, c'est... totalement fou !

\- ...Bon, j'imagine que puisque tu ne connais pas les détails, ça te parait tordu, maugréa Leo en croisant les bras. Et si je te disais que ça ne me tuerait pas ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry, abasourdi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parlait d'un tel sujet avec son frère. Parler de meurtre, c'était loin d'être une conversation de tous les jours, surtout avec la seule famille qui lui restait...

\- Je ne mourrais pas, affirma Leo en souriant légèrement. L'immortalité, l'invincibilité, appelle-ça comme tu veux.

\- Comment ça se fait ?! fulmina le brun de plus en plus perdu.

\- C'est à toi de le découvrir...

Harry lui jeta un regard consterné et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il déclara d'une voix ferme :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te fiches de moi, ou si c'est vrai, mais dans tous les cas, je ne le ferais jamais.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il quitta les lieux et retourna dans son dortoir, sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Le temps passa rapidement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les examens avaient été annulés, à la joie de tout le monde à part, bien évidemment, d'Hermione qui avait été de mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs jours. Les victimes des pétrifications n'en avaient pas voulu aux perpétrâtes après qu'on leur ai raconté toute l'histoire, et Tristram n'hésitait pas à narguer le frère du Survivant à ce sujet. Bref, tout allait bien.

Leo s'installa sur la banquette du compartiment en repensant à l'année passée. Alexandra, Terry et Luna le suivirent et s'assirent également.

\- C'était une sacrée année, débuta Terry en retirant sa veste.

\- Ouais, que ce soient les pétrifications ou les cours de Rogue. Ils étaient vraiment pires que l'année précédente, s'insurgea Alexandra.

\- En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Leo, assura Luna avec un petit sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pareil pour moi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si on aurait pu arrêter Jedusor, déclara Terry en un sourire.

\- Tu sais Terry, je suis sûre que son frère aurait compris avec le temps, répliqua la rousse avec fougue.

\- Il aurait bien fallu deux victimes supplémentaires, et l'aide de Granger, affirma Terry d'une voix moqueuse. Enfin, l'Héritier voulait attirer l'attention de Leo, donc ça aurait pu durer un certain temps sans lui... D'ailleurs, il te voulait quoi, Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Leo en soupirant. Sans doute montrer sa mégalomanie, et essayer de me faire rentrer parmi ses fidèles...

\- Il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil s'il croyait sincèrement que tu accepterais, s'exclama Alexandra en un rire.

\- Ah, et j'avais oublié de vous le dire, mais McGonagall m'a invité au cours de Runes, se rappela Leo.

\- Elle a sans doute vu ce que tu as fait au premier match de Quidditch, déduit Luna. Et tu as accepté ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse définitive, la divination est très importante pour moi, et je n'aurais plus ce cours si j'acceptais.

\- Arrête, elle n'a pas arrêté de prédire ta mort à chaque détour de couloir pendant toute l'année ! répliqua Alexandra. Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi c'est nécessaire, vraiment.

\- Sans compter les fois où elle mentionnait son copain Sinistros... "Un présage de mort, oui, oui... Vous allez connaître une mort atroce dans les mois à venir, mais malgré tous mes avertissements, vous serez totalement surpris... L'angle de Mars et de Vénus corrobore ce fait !", imita fidèlement Terry en faisant mine de regarder dans une tasse de thé.

Les amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire tant la reproduction des paroles était juste. Tout y était : le ton, le regard, la gestuelle.

\- Tu devrais devenir acteur, ça t'irait comme un gant, conseilla Leo.

\- Encore une de vos expressions Moldues, j'imagine, grogna l'intéressé.

\- Tout juste, répondit Alexandra en observant le château s'éloigner d'eux.

Tout pensaient à la même chose; ils passeraient deux mois hors de Poudlard, hors de leur nouveau foyer.

\- Ne sois pas triste, Alex, on pourra se voir pendant les vacances, proposa Terry.

\- Je sais, mais quand même... J'espère qu'il se passera des choses aussi, l'année prochaine, à Poudlard.

Luna acquiesça :

\- Les pétrifications ont eu le mérite de rompre la monotonie de notre vie là-bas, c'est vrai. J'espère que nous étudierons les Aquavirius en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ils sont très intéressants.

\- ...Ouais, pourquoi pas, hésita Alexandra.

Le trajet du retour se termina sans encombre, et quand le train arriva en gare de King's Cross, le quatuor descendit.

\- Bon, on se revoit en septembre, ou même avant ! lança Terry en secouant sa main.

\- Ouais, et t'as intérêt à nous envoyer des lettres, sinon-

\- ...tu souffriras, poursuivit Luna avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça marche pour les lettres, sourit Leo.

Les élèves franchirent la barrière magique du quai 9 3/4, et alors que tous accouraient vers leurs parents, Alexandra prit Léo à part.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Sans répondre, Alexandra sortit une petite pierre noire de sa veste et la déposa dans les mains de Leo.

\- C'est mon cadeau en retard pour ton anniversaire, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée, assura Leo.

\- Même, j'avais simplement envie. C'est une pierre de voyance, j'ai remarqué que tu étais très porté sur la divination, tout ça, et cet objet peut te faciliter la tâche.

\- C'est super, merci beaucoup, se réjouit Leo en scrutant l'objet.

\- Voilà, c'était simplement pour te donner ça. On se revoit bientôt ! lança la fille.

Elle partit rejoindre ses parents sans attendre la réponse de Leo. Celui-ci sourit un instant, jusqu'à observer les parents de la rousse. Ils lui disaient quelque chose, la mère en particulier...

Habiter à Londres possédait des avantages certains, comme la proximité de la gare. Leo mit une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le Square Grimmaurd à pied, et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour y pénétrer -les sortilèges défensifs de l'endroit étaient inutiles si l'on connaissait le numéro exact auquel on voulait accéder. _Ah, l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ta résidence actuelle. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ton tuteur est sans doute à l'intérieur. Que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait...?_

Il suffisait de penser à l'adresse pour que l'endroit se révèle. Simple, pratique, et efficace. L'immeuble était incartable, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était présent sur aucune carte. La propriété en elle-même n'était pas attirante, et l'intérieur était assez sombre. Pourtant, cela convenait parfaitement à Leo, qui n'avait pas de réelle raison de se plaindre, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs années auparavant.

Alors qu'il montait l'escalier conduisant au salon, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, une voix chaleureuse, protectrice; la voix d'un père, qui demandait :

\- Alors, le trajet s'est bien passé ? Pas de problème particulier ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en vie, répondit Leo d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa malle qu'immédiatement il fut étouffé par une étreinte puissante, et tandis qu'il grognait, Remus s'exclama :

\- Il faut bien que je montre à mon fils adoptif qu'il m'a manqué ! Et je suis certain qu'Enaël et Naos seront fous de joie à l'idée de te retrouver.

L'adulte relâcha son fils, et ce dernier en profita pour poser ses affaires dans un coin.

\- Comment vont les Delacours ? demanda Léo en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

\- Très bien. Ils sont en vacances dans je-ne-sais-quel-endroit, répondit son père en un sourire.

\- Avec Naos, j'imagine ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Il est resté avec ses parents en Grèce, rapporta l'adulte en s'installant à son tour.

\- Tes élèves ne t'ont pas trop torturé ? se moqua le plus jeune.

Remus soupira :

\- Il faudrait sans doute plusieurs heures afin que je puisse tout te raconter. Tu devrais d'abord aller poser tes affaires. Je vais faire à manger, un fish and chips pour fêter ton retour, cela te convient ?

\- Ça ne fait pas très français, ironisa Leo.

En voyant les sourcils relevés de Remus, il continua sur un ton moins moqueur :

\- Mais c'est parfait, merci !

Il se releva et monta les escaliers en attrapant sa valise au passage. Il entreprit de monter dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires. En passant la porte, il se surprit à constater que rien n'avait changé. Il ouvrit sa valise, et en sortit deux carnets identiques, intacts. L' _Incendio_ avait bien trompé Harry. Leo avait fait mine de brûler les deux ouvrages, mais bien évidemment, on ne se débarrassait pas d'un Horcruxe avec un sortilège aussi basique. Dumbledore n'avait sans doute pas cru à son histoire de "carnet qui disparaissait", mais Leo ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait en revanche été bien plus surpris par les propos de la mère de Ron, qui avait semblée sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Et puis le Ministère anglais ne semblait pas vraiment au point ... Leo jeta un sortilège de disparition aux carnets, puis les cacha sous une lame de parquet. Il préférait garder le danger sous ses yeux.

Alors qu'il redescendait, une douce odeur lui emplit les narines. Il entendit Rémus chantonner en français dans la cuisine et se dit que l'été allait être agréable. Il ne croyait pas si mal dire…

 _ **Dans la prochaine partie, il y aura…**_

 _ **\- un ennemi mystérieux**_

 _ **« La personne était vêtue d'une cape se fondant avec les ténèbres du crépuscule. »**_

 _ **\- des visions accablantes**_

 _ **« Au moment où il put apercevoir la forme qui s'époumonait, un grondement de tonnerre perça le ciel »**_

 _ **\- des sortilèges mortels**_

 _ **« Un éclair vert enlumina la pièce »**_

 _ **\- et bien sûr des RONFLAKS CORNUS !**_

 **Fiou, cette première partie de l'histoire est terminée ! Il vous faudra attendre plusieurs semaines pour pouvoir lire la seconde, mais j'ai deux petites surprises pour vous faire patienter… N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, à voter et partager l'histoire, et rendez-vous dans deux semaines ;)**


	12. Annexe 1 : Noël

**N** **ote de l'auteur : Et hop, première surprise ! Les annexes sont des petits chapitres qui peuvent se passer avant, après ou pendant la fiction, et qui ont en général une certaine importance pour l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la seconde annexe, et dans quatre semaines pour le chapitre 12 :)**

 **Annexe** **1**

 **Noël**

Leo posa ses valises devant la porte immense et boisée puis enleva son bonnet enneigé et se frotta les mains dans le but de se réchauffer. L'hiver était glacial à cette période de l'année, et le garçon aux cheveux châtains n'était plus habitué à ressentir ce genre de température. Une bourrasque le fit frissonner et il ferma ses paupières quelques instants; ses yeux étaient sensibles au vent, et il ne tenait pas à être trouvé par qui que ce soit des larmes sur le visage. Il perçut soudainement un léger bruit presque étouffé par le hurlement du vent, et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit.

\- Désolé de l'attente, je suis le seul présent dans le manoir pour le moment. Vas-y, je t'en prie, entre.

Leo n'eut pas le temps de remercier Enaël que déjà celui-ci faisait léviter les malles et avait conduit son ami à l'intérieur.

Le manoir Delacour était situé dans l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons car la famille possédait et enseignait dans l'école. Le domaine était immense, et Leo avait l'impression que Poudlard était bien plus petit, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

L'intérieur du manoir avait un certain cachet aux yeux de Leo. Les meubles et les murs étaient en bois, et de nombreuses tapisseries pouvaient être aperçues parmi les multiples pièces.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit l'héritier en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Leo.

\- Bien, et vous ?

\- On s'est beaucoup ennuyé sans toi. Naos se plaignait constamment, et ça finissait par devenir assez ennuyeux.

\- Il n'a pas changé, je vois. Vous m'avez manqué, affirma Leo en fixant son meilleur ami.

Pour toute réponse, Enaël rit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Excuse-moi si mon rire t'a offensé, mais non, pas du tout. C'est juste que Naos avait prédit que tu dirais ça. La vie était morose sans toi de notre côté, tu nous as manqué aussi.

\- Eh bah, qu'est ce que ce sera quand je reviendrais aux grandes vacances…! déclara Leo avec rire nerveux.

\- Il est vrai que l'intervalle sera long… Enfin, pour le moment, tu es là avec nous. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter du futur, il faut que nous profitions de l'instant présent !

Leo soupira tout en poussant la porte de sa chambre temporaire, et demanda :

\- Et où est Naos ?

\- Avec mes parents. Ils s'acharnent à vouloir faire de lui un maître dans le domaine de la temporalité.

\- Ils sont au château, alors ?

\- Oui… mais je préfèrerais qu'on reste ici, avoua le jeune bourgeois.

\- Comment ça ?

Leo ne savait pas comment prendre la dernière phrase de son ami. Celui-ci se posa contre le mur et regarda par terre. Il murmura :

\- Certains camarades préfèrent que tu restes loin d'eux. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais ils croient toujours que c'est de ta faute si…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Leo comprenait volontiers la réaction de ses camarades, mais il se sentait quand même mal.

\- Et donc… on est juste tous les deux pour combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais environ deux heures. Tu vas avoir le temps de me raconter ce que tu ne m'as pas dit dans tes lettres ! C'était parfois assez succinct, comme par exemple cette histoire de pétrifications…

\- ...D'accord. On monte dans ta chambre ? J'ai bien envie de voir si ta collection de bouquins avance…

\- Ça me va. Allons-y !

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à bavarder sur de nombreux sujets différents et à jouer aux échecs. Au moment où Enaël allait remporter la partie, une sonnerie retentit et ses parents ainsi que Naos rentrèrent.

\- Alors, les tourtereaux, vous avez fait quoi pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

Naos se pencha vers eux en disant ça. Enaël sourit et déclara :

\- Quelques parties d'échecs…

\- Il m'a battu à plate couture, ajouta Leo.

\- Juste de la chance...

\- Du talent, rectifia Leo.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais je le dis !

Naos les regarda tous deux et haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer :

\- Ton père propose qu'on joue au poker, Enaël. Le professeur Lupin est là, aussi.

\- Super, avec Azazel, Gabrielle et Fleur, on va bien s'amuser, ironisa Leo.

\- Mon félin n'a pas encore les capacités pour jouer, mais je ne perds pas espoir ! Et tu seras surpris de voir à quel point mes sœurs se sont améliorées, assura le plus âgé.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à descendre au salon.

La partie promettait d'être amusante.


	13. Annexe 2 : Coup de Poker

**Annexe 2 : Coup de Poker**

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin, s'écria Fleur en apercevant son frère et les deux amis de celui-ci se diriger vers la table de poker.

Leo lui fit la bise et salua le reste de la famille, dont une Gabrielle légèrement rouge -ce qui n'étonna pas le garçon outre mesure. Gabrielle était toujours timide quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Les joueurs s'installèrent ensuite à la table et préparèrent la partie.

\- Dis-nous, Leo, comment s'est passé ce début d'année à Poudlard ?

\- Le niveau là-bas est bien plus faible, et le système de Maisons est étrange, mais l'ambiance y est chaleureuse, madame.

\- Et qu'en est il de la nourriture ? demanda le chef de famille avec avidité.

\- Elle est très diversifiée, mais je préfère tout de même les spécialités françaises, assura Leo avec le sourire.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua :

\- Des élèves de toutes sortes étudient à Poudlard, il est donc normal que les repas reflètent cette richesse culturelle.

\- C'est compréhensible, approuva le père.

\- Mais Beauxbâtons reste bien entendu infiniment plus majestueux que Poudlard, déclara Leo sur un ton mielleux.

\- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? questionna la mère sur un ton très sérieux.

Leo aperçut du coin de l'oeil son tuteur réprimer un rire, et il entendit très distinctement Naos murmurer 'Bien joué'. Fleur leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur ne semblait pas avoir compris, et Enaël eut un sourire en coin.

Alors que le chef de famille distribuait les cartes d'une main experte, Leo sentit une masse se jeter sur ses jambes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et ne fut pas surpris de remarquer Azazel, le chat de la famille, lui adresser un miaulement satisfait, puis poser sa tête et fermer les yeux. Leo échangea un regard amusé avec Enaël, et Remus prit la parole :

\- J'ai observé des résultats impressionnants chez votre fils et son ami en ce qui concerne certaines disciplines, ce qui m'a conduit à penser que nous pourrions leur offrir un enseignement supérieur.

\- De quel type ? s'enquit la mère.

\- Il pourrait se révéler utile qu'ils apprennent à devenir des Animagi.

Leo se tourna vers ses amis, les sourcils relevés. Gabrielle avait l'air impressionnée, Fleur fixait son frère comme si elle réfléchissait à la façon la plus douloureuse de le torturer, et leurs parents arboraient un air suffisant. La mère affirma d'ailleurs :

\- Évidemment que mon fils en est capable.

\- Et cela ne m'étonne pas que Naos en ait les capacités, notre fils ne s'est pas choisi n'importe quels amis, ajouta le père sans faire attention au sourire crispé de son fils.

Leo baissa un regard troublé vers sa main, mais sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes venant de Naos, qui lui indiqua d'un coup de tête leur ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'adhérer aux propos de ses parents, et en s'en rendant compte, Leo se sentit immédiatement mieux.

C'était une partie de Texas Hold'em, la variante la plus répandue du poker. Leo n'avait pas une mauvaise main, considérant qu'il avait déjà une paire de dames. L'argent n'était pas réel, c'étaient de simples jetons de couleurs différentes. La partie commença doucement, mais au moment de dévoiler les dernières cartes sur la table, Leo crut déchanter.

\- J'ai une simple paire de trois, comme vous pouvez le voir. J'étais assuré de perdre, il était donc stratégiquement acceptable de me coucher, expliqua le père de façon détaillée.

Les autres l'avaient déjà deviné, mais ils n'avaient pas osé interrompre l'adulte, de peur de blesser son ego. La seconde personne à dévoiler sa main fut Remus, ce qui surprit tout le monde car ce dernier était d'ordinaire plutôt doué au poker.

\- Je n'avais rien, commenta-t-il avec humilité.

\- À vrai dire, je n'avais pas non plus un bon jeu, dévoila Fleur. Une paire de quatre, c'est tout.

\- Vous m'avez quand même battu, félicita le professeur en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Leo décida que c'était son tour de révéler son jeu.

\- Un brelan de dames, je doute que ça m'amène à la victoire.

\- Eh bien, en tout cas, ta main est meilleure que la mienne, dit Naos avant d'abattre posément ses cartes sur table.

Ses cartes montraient son brelan de valets. Leo sourit légèrement mais doutait toujours qu'il puisse gagner.

\- Je suis et resterai votre supérieur, se moqua gentiment Enaël en déposant ses cartes.

\- Encore un brelan ? De rois cette fois ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Exact ! Il se trouve que…

\- Pas si vite, s'exclama Gabrielle avec un sourire radieux et des yeux pétillants.

Elle révéla sa main qui surpassait toutes les autres. Une suite.

\- Le roi s'est fait détrôner par la duchesse, on dirait, commenta Leo d'une voix stupéfaite.

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire.

 **Je m'excuse du retard pour l'annexe, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 12 ! :)**


	14. Partie II : 12) Surprises

**Me voici de retour avec la seconde partie de l'histoire ! Mais d'abord, un petit résumé ne fait pas de mal après six semaines de pause…  
**

 **Leo Potter, sous la tutelle de Remus Lupin, rentre en troisième année à Poudlard et s'y fait rapidement des amis, en l'honneur d'Alexandra Trelawney, Terry Boot, et Luna Lovegood. Certains élèves sont pétrifiés, ce qui intrigue Leo et ses amis qui enquêtent. Il s'avère que deux carnets ayant appartenu à Tom Jedusor -plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort- possédaient Leo et Ginny Weasley. Eventuellement, Harry arrête «L'Héritier de Serpentard » et les élèves pétrifiés sont réanimés. Néanmoins, certaines questions demeurent :  
Que sont devenus les carnets s'ils n'ont pas été détruits ? Comment Leo est-il entré en la possession d'un de ces Horcruxes ? Pourquoi Leo est-il parti de Beauxbâtons ?**

 **Et au final, qui est Leo ?**

 **Vous le saurez (peut-être) en lisant la suite !**

 **Surprises**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Tout tournait au ralenti, ce qu'il voyait était flou, brouillé. À sa droite, il entendit un hurlement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Harry se retourna, et au moment où il put apercevoir la forme qui s'époumonait, un grondement de tonnerre perça le ciel -et ses tympans- ce qui lui fit momentanément perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, le temps était toujours altéré. Le ciel était bien plus sombre que quelques instants auparavant, et Harry avait à présent du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le cri avait cessé, à présent. Il avait cédé à des sanglots, des sanglots qui se voulaient discrets, mais qui n'en étaient que plus bruyants. Harry tourna la tête vers la source des pleurs, mais ne parvint pas à distinguer la personne. Il essaya de s'en rapprocher, mais avant de l'avoir atteint, il sombra à nouveau.

\- Réveille-toi Harry, ta tante Marge arrive ce soir et tu as de nombreuses tâches à faire !

La voix irritante de Pétunia arracha le Survivant à son rêve -ou plutôt, son cauchemar. Il sursauta et se cogna la tête à une poutre, qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude d'éviter. Étrange. Harry avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait vu était bien plus qu'un simple cauchemar.

Il se prépara et finit par descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, où les Dursley se trouvaient déjà assis à la table de la cuisine. Harry s'assit avec réluctance entre Dudley et l'oncle Vernon, et constata avec effarement que son cousin ressemblait de plus en plus à Vernon. Ce dernier n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon de beauté, si l'on considérait son cou presque invisible supportant une tête ronde aux traits grossiers. Il avait également un sale caractère, mais c'était un point commun entre tous les membres de la famille. Et d'après les souvenirs d'Harry, sa tante Marge partageait les mêmes traits... en pire.

Elle était odieuse avec tout le monde, y compris avec son frère, mais tout particulièrement avec Harry. Non, il était plus réaliste de dire que la tante Marge haïssait tout bonnement Harry, sans que celui-ci n'ait jamais compris pourquoi -mais il le lui rendait bien. Le souvenir le plus frappant -c'était le cas de le dire- était celui des dix ans de Dudley. Sans même prendre en compte la boîte de gâteaux pour chien qu'avait obtenu Harry, ça avait été une journée tout simplement horrible. Harry avait malencontreusement marché sur la patte de Molaire, le chien préféré de la tante Marge, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire poursuivre par ledit animal toute une nuit. Son seul refuge avait été de grimper au sommet d'un arbre -la magie l'avait probablement aidé-, et Marge et les Dursley n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher Molaire de s'en prendre à Harry jusqu'à minuit.

D'ailleurs, la tante Marge n'était pas liée à Harry par le sang, mais tout le monde l'avait contraint à l'appeler comme ça.

\- J'ai dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, grogna Vernon tout en fixant le journal télévisé, comme s'il essayait d'éviter le regard de son neveu.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

C'était une blague. Ça devait en être une.

\- Tu as intérêt à faire comme si c'était vrai, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton école de fous, reprit Vernon. Marge ne sait pas que tu es un... Bref, que tu es _différent_.

\- Il est dans ton intérêt de ne pas faire d'histoire, donc, continua Pétunia.

\- Ça va être un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi ! nargua Dudley avec son intelligence habituelle.

Dudley était bien le seul de cette famille à retenir sa date d'anniversaire, et ce n'était habituellement pas pour le souhaiter. Il avait même pour habitude d'être bien plus pénible chaque 31 juillet. Cette journée allait être une véritable misère...

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds platine traversa son manoir tout en pensant au fiasco de l'année passée. Il n'avait jamais été au courant de l'existence d'un second carnet, et n'avait pas prévu que des pétrifications surviennent à Poudlard. Il avait plutôt espéré que cette sale Weasley se débarrasserait vite fait bien fait de Potter.

Quand Lucius s'était rendu au bureau de Dumbledore, il avait parfaitement su pourquoi le directeur l'avait appelé. Et même s'il n'avait rien confirmé de vive voix, il avait eu la désagréable impression que le vieux fou avait lu dans ses pensées.

Et comme si son malheur n'était pas suffisant, Lucius se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il lui avait ordonné de prendre soin du cahier.

Confier cet ouvrage à une jeune fille naïve était loin de suivre cet ordre.

Mais ce qui occupait davantage l'esprit de l'homme, c'était le fait que son Maître n'avait mentionné qu'un carnet, et pas deux. Avait-il été au courant de l'existence d'une copie ?

Lucius n'avait même pas été capable de vérifier l'authenticité de ce double, car Dumbledore n'était pas en possession des objets.

Une question possédait à présent Lucius : qui a les deux carnets ?

Il ouvrit la porte qu'il avait atteint, d'un geste brusque, et entra dans le salon, dans **son** salon, où se trouvaient des membres du **Ministère** qui n'avaient rien à faire là. C'était la seconde perquisition qu'ils conduisaient chez lui, et même s'ils n'allaient une fois encore rien trouver, l'ambiance du manoir était fortement refroidie par leur présence. Bien que ce ne soit chaleureux en temps normal.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose cette fois ? s'enquit faussement Lucius d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Rien de notable, répondit un des sorciers fouillant son armoire d'une voix distraite.

Tous des idiots. Ces crétins n'allaient rien trouver, ils étaient bien trop incompétents. Lucius cacha son rictus et sortit de la pièce. Tant qu'ils ne découvraient pas la salle cachée sous le parquet, tout irait bien. Les informations de leur taupe au Ministère leur avait permis de cacher tout objet compromettant avant l'arrivée des perquisiteurs. Le monde était bien plus corrompu que ce que le commun des mortels croyait.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait **vraiment** qu'il se calme. Il avait plusieurs fois été à deux doigts d'envoyer Marge valser dans les airs sous forme de ballon de baudruche. Il serra si fort le verre à sa main que celui-ci explosa dans un bruit strident. Saleté de magie. Harry jeta un _Réparo_ distraitement, avant que quiconque n'arrive, et reprit sa vaisselle. Tandis qu'il entendait les rires des autres dehors -un rire idiot pour Dudley, un rire à moitié étouffé pour Vernon, un rire perché pour Marge, et un faux rire pour Pétunia-, il se renfrogna. Le cauchemar qu'il avait eu lui avait trituré l'esprit toute la journée, et même les lettres d'Hagrid et de ses amis à Poudlard n'avaient pas réussi à le distraire.

\- Viens, le mioche. J'ai à te parler ! déclara Marge d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry tenta de se calmer, mais ne réussit pas. Il lâcha finalement l'assiette qu'il nettoyait et s'avança d'un pas virulent vers le groupe.

\- Je disais à mon cher frère et à ta vénérable tante que tes parents méritaient parfaitement ce qui leur était arrivé.

Harry voyait l'hésitation sur le visage de sa tante et la peur sur le visage de son oncle, mais il contesta :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, exactement ?

\- Tu oses me parler sur ce ton ? Quel insolent, cracha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa belle-soeur, tu ne lui as pas appris à respecter les adultes à ce que je vois, c'est très décevant. J'en attendais beaucoup plus de ta part !

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous que mes parents ont mérité leur mort ? réitéra Harry en fermant les poings.

Sans prêter attention à la table qui tremblait, la tante Marge se pencha vers Harry et affirma sur un ton dégoûté :

\- Pour te répondre, tes parents étaient des fous. Dès la première fois où je les ai vu, je l'ai soupçonné. Ils avaient une aura de... de je-ne-sais-quoi, qui me révulsait. Ils étaient aussi pitoyables que ces cabots que le Colonel Courtepatt a noyé dans un étang.

\- Fermez-là ! s'écria Harry.

Tous le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, alors que l'air se chargeait de magie. Harry se tourna vers chacun des Dursley en déclarant :

\- Vous me prenez tous pour un fou délinquant ? Très bien, alors je m'en vais.

\- Calme-toi..., commença Pétunia.

\- Et vous, vous me dégoûtez. J'espère sincèrement que vous rejoindrez ceux que votre bien-aimé Colonel a noyé, continua Harry en fixant Marge.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle disparut dans un grand flash. Vernon se leva et se précipita sur Harry :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Je m'en vais d'ici.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Vernon, qui recula instantanément.

Ignorant les autres, Harry retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et monta dans sa chambre pour y récupérer ses affaires et Hedwige. La nuit allait être longue.

Le Terrier avait toujours été un endroit chaleureux et agréable pour Ginny. Ses parents étaient toujours prêts à l'écoute, les jumeaux la laissaient souvent participer à des plaisanteries, et ses autres frères jouaient au Quidditch avec elle.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie raison de se plaindre, et avait toujours vu le verre à moitié plein. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle avait passé son année à être possédé par Voldemort, avait failli attaquer ses propres amies, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas expulsé de Poudlard.

Elle avait mis tout le château en danger ! C'était bien assez, non ?!

\- Ginny, je peux entrer ?

C'était la voix de son père, après qu'il ai toqué à la porte. Même quand il était inquiet, il restait respectueux.

Ginny ne répondit pas. De toute manière, Arthur entrerait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Il s'avança auprès du lit, dans lequel Ginny se trouvait, le regard vide, la bouche fermée.

Ça faisait des semaines.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, s'il te plaît.

Aucune réaction, bien évidemment. Il s'en doutait, mais jamais il n'allait abandonner. Il tenait à sa fille.

Harry marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il n'avait aucune destination en tête, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était s'éloigner du 14, Privet Drive. Il ne savait pas où il avait envoyé Marge, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait totalement. La magie qu'il avait utilisé était davantage instinctive que contrôlée. Le Ministère allait sûrement lui envoyer une lettre, voir le faire passer au tribunal. L'année dernière, il en avait déjà reçu une à cause de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, et ça n'avait été qu'un simple avertissement. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ?  
Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta en apercevant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres une silhouette mal définie. La rue, excepté Harry et cette forme, était parfaitement déserte. L'adolescent reprit sa marche, sur un pas ralenti. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la personne, Harry réussit à mieux la distinguer. La raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était à l'autre bout de la rue était très simple : la personne était vêtue d'une cape se fondant avec les ténèbres du crépuscule. La silhouette était immobile, simplement tournée vers la route traversant le quartier.

Un pas après l'autre, le Survivant s'approchait de l'inconnu. Ses jambes se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de la personne, et un silence glacial s'empara des environs. Lentement, l'inconnu tourna sa tête vers Harry puis disparut soudainement, sans avoir laissé le temps au garçon de véritablement observer son visage.

Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles derrière Harry, et celui-ci se retourna, muni d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que l'inconnu avait transplané juste derrière lui, et trébucha sur sa valise. Alors qu'il tombait à terre, Harry tenta à nouveau d'observer la face du mystérieux personnage mais il ne put remarquer que la baguette scintillant de vert que l'inconnu tenait dans sa main.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci avait à nouveau disparut, et il n'apparut pas à nouveau dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Cette fois, il s'était totalement volatilisé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un klaxon raisonna à ses oreilles. Un bus à deux étages peint en violet avait manqué d'écraser Harry, et c'était à présent tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Les portes avant du véhicule s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sorti de la puberté. Ses habits rappelaient l'uniforme des chauffeurs de bus Moldus à Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Stan Rocade, et si tu veux aller quelque part avec le Magicobus, c'est à moi qu'il faut le demander !

\- Le Chaudron Baveur, c'est possible ? demanda sans vraiment réfléchir le garçon.

\- Bien sûr. Tu t'appelles comment ? s'intéressa Stan.

\- Léo, répondit automatiquement Harry. Léo... Smith.

Ce nom de famille avait l'avantage d'être très répandu en Angleterre, si jamais quelqu'un recherchait un "Léo Smith", il trouverait probablement plusieurs résultats.

\- Bon, Léo, si tu veux te rendre au Chemin de Traverse, y a pas trente-six solutions. Seulement trois. Tu peux y aller en trajet sans supplément pour onze Mornilles, on y ajoute un chocolat chaud pour trois Mornilles supplémentaires, et à quinze, tu as le droit à une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix. 

Même si Harry avait bien envie de s'offrir un chocolat chaud, il préférait économiser, et paya pour un trajet simple. Il avait de la chance d'avoir conservé de l'argent de sa dernière visite à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Dès qu'Harry monta dans le bus, celui-ci redémarra en trombe, sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui valut de se cogner à la vitre la plus proche. Alors qu'il grimaçait et se frottait le front, le véhicule entama un virage qui envoya valser Harry contre un des lits.

\- Pas trop mal ? hurla le chauffeur à l'attention du garçon.

\- T'inquiète Ernie, tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien, affirma Stan en réajustant son couvre-chef.

Harry aurait bien contesté les dires de l'assistant, mais il remarqua une femme au visage ridé allongée sur un lit. Elle semblait endormie.

\- Elle, c'est la vieille Tourdesac. On sait pas si elle est morte ou simplement endormie, mais de toute façon c'est son arrêt, informa Stan.

\- Ça se trouve, c'est Black qui a changé d'apparence pour passer inaperçu ! s'exclama Ernie en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- En tout cas, elle empeste sévère, se plaignit l'assistant. Dis, Léo, tu peux pas m'aider à la descendre ?

Sans attendre, il se rapprocha de la dame, la secoua un bon coup et fit signe à Harry de venir. La femme poussa un gémissement fatigué, et se laissa porter par Stan et Harry en-dehors du bus. Alors qu'il se retournait pour retourner dans le véhicule magique, l'étudiant remarqua un journal par terre. Il s'en approcha, pris d'une appréhension soudaine, et lut le gros titre.

\- " **Sirius Black, meurtrier de treize Moldus, s'est échappé d'Azkaban !** "

\- Ouais, c'est un fou furieux, ce Black, commenta Stan qui avait observé Harry.

\- Jamais entendu parler, marmonna celui-ci en remontant dans le Magicobus.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ernie. Son évasion a fait la une de nos journaux, et aussi celle des Moldus !

\- Je me suis assez peu tenu au courant de ce genre de nouvelles, admit Harry.

\- En tout cas, Sirius Black a passé treize ans à Azkaban, qui est réputée imprenable, informa Stan alors que le bus repartait.

\- Personne ne sait comment il s'est échappé de cette prison. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier... Tous les journaux s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie pour parler du "maniaque ayant tué treize Moldus d'un coup de baguette" !

\- Et le pire de tout ça ? C'est qu'il a ri. Après avoir tué tous ces innocents, il a éclaté d'un rire flippant.

\- T'y étais pas, Stan, relativisa Ernie.

\- Mais c'est ce que les témoins ont dit !

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut toujours voir par soi-même avant de se forger un avis.

\- ...Bref. Tout ça pour dire, c'est un tordu. Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, il se dirige vers le nord. Dis, Léo, tu devrais faire attention à toi si tu vas à P-

\- On est arrivés ! interrompit le chauffeur.

Harry acquiesça, saisit sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie du bus. Alors qu'il allait sauter du bus, il reconnut la façade remarquable du Chaudron Baveur. La nuit noire n'empêchait pas Harry de constater les nombreuses teintes colorées habillant le bâtiment. Le pub était tel qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Il remercia Ernie et Stan pour le trajet et regarda le véhicule repartir sur les chapeaux de roue. Le Survivant se retourna et entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, mais alors qu'il allait demander une chambre à Tom, celui-ci déclara :

\- Le Ministre vous attends déjà dans la chambre 314, M. Potter. Il vous donnera les clés. Je me charge de vos bagages, si vous me le permettez.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Ministre en personne vienne l'emmener au Ministère.

\- Je... Je vois. Merci, je vais y aller.

Il emprunta les escaliers à sa gauche puis finit par atteindre le troisième étage. Sa chambre se trouvait au fond du couloir, l'idéal pour ne pas avoir de dérangement. Il était sur le point de toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

\- Entre, entre-donc, Harry.

Fudge laissa passer Harry, qui remarqua un sourire mal assuré sur le visage tendu de l'adulte. L'accueil favorable du Ministre surprit Harry, mais ce qui le stupéfia était la présence d'une personne qu'il connaissait.

\- Leo ?!

Son frère était également présent, dans un coin de la pièce plongé dans l'ombre. La porte se referma derrière Harry, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. La nuit était définitivement pleine de surprises.


	15. 13) Absence

**Absence**

Harry était stupéfait. Que faisait son frère ici, à Londres, au Chaudron Baveur, en compagnie du Ministre de la Justice ? Il se tourna vers Fudge, espérant avoir des réponses, et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

\- Excusez-moi de demander ça, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as utilisé de la magie, voilà ce qu'il se passe, asséna Leo d'une voix ferme.

\- Allons, du calme, tenta le ministre. Harry, tu as effectivement utilisé de la magie envers ta tante il y a environ une petite heure, et c'est... mal. Très mal.

Harry alternait entre jeter des coups d'oeils curieux à son frère et fixer le Ministre avec surprise. L'adulte n'était pas très convaincant.

\- T'avais déjà fait un coup de ce genre l'année dernière à ce qu'il parait, lança Leo.

\- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua Harry avec nervosité.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches, répondit simplement le frère d'Harry en détournant le regard. C'est la deuxième fois, tu devrais être renvoyé de Poudlard selon la loi.

\- Allons, allons, Harry ne sera pas renvoyé pour si peu...

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux. C'était totalement opposé à ce qu'on lui avait dit l'année précedente. L'avertissement reçu par lettre n'avait pas l'air de reprocher "peu" de choses à Harry. Il s'étonna :

\- En quoi c'est moins pire que l'année dernière ?

\- Les circonstances... Les temps changent, Harry, dit Fudge sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Vous parlez de Sirius Black ?

\- Tss.

L'adulte et le Survivant se tournèrent vers Leo, qui afficha alors un faux sourire qui ne trompa pas Harry :

\- Mais bien sûr que non, **allons**.

Fudge toussa et fixa Harry :

\- Écoute, il faut que tu me promettes de rester dans ta chambre la nuit. Tu pourras te promener sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour, mais au crépuscule, je veux que tu sois rentré.

\- Vous allez me laisser rester ici ? souleva Harry, les sourcils relevés. Je ne suis pas censé être arrêté par le Ministère, ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Allons, ne dis pas de bétise. Tant que tu ne te mêles pas de certaines aff-Enfin, tant que tu restes sage, tout ira bien, répondit le Ministre en ouvrant la porte derrière Harry. J'ai déjà payé les frais, tu pourras rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il sortit sans attendre, laissant les deux frères seuls dans la pièce. Tout de suite après que Cornelius Fudge ait fermé la porte, Harry lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je croyais que Fudge t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de certaines affaires ?

\- Ça a un lien avec Black ?

\- Qui sait ?

Harry soupira de frustration, tandis que son frère s'approchait de lui, la baguette tendue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Leo ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps à Harry de remarquer son air exténué. Il parla finalement d'une voix bien plus menaçante que quelques secondes auparavant :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es barré de chez toi ? Le confort ne te suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que tu te mettes **une fois de plus** en danger ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre que le **grand** Survivant, le Ministre ne serait pas venu en personne et aurait à la place envoyé des larbins pour briser ta baguette !

La tirade laissa Harry sans voix. Il murmura finalement :

\- Je ne te reconnais pas...

\- Tu sais ce qu'a dit Fudge. Les temps changent. Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard... pour tout le monde.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répliqua Harry en fermant les poings.

Leo ne répondit pas. À la place, il dépassa Harry et ouvrit la porte. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, bruit qui résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se coucha finalement, essayant d'évacuer les inquiétudes de son esprit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne recroisa pas son frère, et passa tout son temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ignorait qui serait le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et espérait que ce serait un bon enseignant cette fois. La terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier du coin, lui permettait de faire ses devoirs de vacances sans problème, avec un sundae gratuit par demi-heure. Le glacier l'avait même aidé sur un devoir de Potions pendant l'une de ses pauses. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry repensait aux dernières paroles de son frère. Ça aurait été mieux s'il ne retournait pas à Poudlard ? Pour tout le monde ? Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec Sirius Black, qui semblait obnubiler tous les passants, qui était présent sur de nombreux avis de recherche, dont le nom semblait sur toutes les lèvres ?

Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait quand même retourner à Poudlard, malgré l'avertissement "amical" de son frère.

Ron et Hermione lui envoyaient des lettres presque chaque jour. Les Weasley étaient en Egypte grâce à une promotion d'Arthur, le père de Ron, et les Granger étaient dans le sud de la France.

La limite imposée par le Ministre, ne jamais quitter le Chemin de Traverse, n'était pas du tout gênante pour Harry. Il y avait beaucoup à voir et à faire, et le Survivant ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, et la rentrée finit par arriver un peu trop tôt aux yeux d'Harry.

C'était la troisième fois que le Survivant se rendait à la gare de King's Cross pour emprunter le Poudlard Express, et même si l'effet initial avait disparu, il était toujours impressionné par l'apparence du train, à la fois imposant et majestueux. Ron et Hermione le suivaient à travers la foule, l'un accompagné de Croûtard, le rat familial, et l'autre accompagnée de Pattenrond, un chat au museau écrasé qui, il fallait bien le dire, faisait pitié. Le félin n'avait pas encore dévoré le rongeur, mais selon Harry, ça n'allait pas tarder. Les trois amis pénètrerent dans le train et se mirent immédiatement à chercher un wagon libre. Le train allait partir dans quelques minutes, mais la majorité des élèves s'était déjà installée. Alors que Ron allait toquer à la fenêtre d'un compartiment pour voir s'il était libre, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron manqua de peu de se cogner le front à la vitre. Un garçon au nez allongé et à la bouche expressive s'exclama :

\- Venez ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Puis il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, avec une petite courbette au passage. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, et Hermione fut la première à entrer, non sans lancer un regard suspicieux à Terry. Les deux garçons suivirent Hermione, et le Serdaigle ferma la marche.

À l'intérieur du compartiment se trouvaient, outre le trio et Terry, une fille aux cheveux blonds portant des boucles d'oreilles atypiques qui jouait à la bataille explosive avec une rousse aux yeux verts, et Leo.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Je suis Luna Lovegood.

\- Moi c'est Alexandra. Juuuuste Alexandra.

\- ...

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son frère, qui semblait ailleurs. Ce dernier fixait un point de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et n'avait pas semblé réagir à l'arrivée d'Harry et ses amis.

\- Eh bien, je m'appelle-

\- Hermione Granger, on sait bien, coupa Alexandra avec un sourire léger.

\- Quand à toi, tu es Ron Weasley, si j'en crois mes informateurs, proposa Luna avec un regard mystérieux.

Ron et Hermione étaient surpris, à en juger leur bouche bée.

\- On peut s'asseoir ici ? demanda Harry, les yeux rivés sur Leo.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a fait venir ici, expliqua Terry. Les autres compartiments sont bourrés à craquer, on a eu de la chance de trouver celui-ci.

\- Je vois, merci, dit Hermione.

Tous s'asseyèrent, il y avait juste assez de place pour que tous tiennent.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de vos vacances ? s'intéressa Alexandra en se penchant vers les autres.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es rendu en Egypte avec ta famille, Ronald, rapporta Terry.

\- C'est vrai, confirma le rouquin. L'intérieur des pyramides est vraiment flippant, mes frères ont tenté d'enfermer Ginny dans l'avant-dernière qu'on a visité, mais Papa et Maman les en ont empêché.

- **In extremis** probablement, vu la réputation des jumeaux, dit Luna en plissant les yeux. Et toi, Hermione ?

\- Je suis allée à Montpellier, c'est dans le s-

\- Sud de la France, on sait, interrompit Leo sur un ton ennuyé.

\- Eh bien, moi je ne savais pas, tenta Terry avec un regard d'excuse. Et qu'est-ce que tu y as fait ?

\- Sûrement la même chose que le commun des mortels; du lèche-vitrines et un après-midi à la plage..., rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

\- Nous avons aussi visité beaucoup de lieux historiques, continua Hermione lançant des regards intrigués à Leo.

\- Il y en a très peu à Montpellier, tu es sûre que tu ne parles pas plutôt du Puy-du-Fou ?

\- Leo, il faut qu'on parle, sortons deux minutes, ordonna Terry les sourcils froncés.

Harry ne dit rien, mais observa son frère se lever et suivre son ami en-dehors du compartiment. Son frère n'agissait définitivement pas comme d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es très... irritable.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, acquiesca Leo en détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Des choses qui ne te concernent pas.

\- Les ennuis de mes amis sont également mes ennuis, affirma Terry.

\- Pas celui-ci.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Non, je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse autant, refusa Terry.

\- Tu peux attendre longtemps, alors.

Leo se tourna de l'autre côté, et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Terry lança :

\- Si jamais tu veux en parler, on est là pour ça !

\- Non merci.

Le plus jeune regarda son ami se diriger vers le fond du couloir, sans bouger. Terry savait quand abandonner, et ce cas était l'exemple parfait. Leo ne semblait pas prêt à se confier. Ne leur faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Cette pensée serra le coeur du Serdaigle. Ils étaient amis, non ? Les amis sont censés se soutenir, pas s'ignorer. Avant les vacances, Leo avait semblé d'assez bonne humeur. Bon, évidemment, étant partiellement lié aux attaques de "l'Héritier", il y avait un soupçon de déprime en lui, mais rien de trop grave. Personne ne lui en avait réellement voulu, ni à lui, ni à Ginny. Il restait toujours quelques mystères non résolus, comme l'affaire des deux carnets, mais en globalité, tout était résolu, sauf des détails.

Il y avait en plus eu plusieurs mois entre la résolution des incidents et la fin de l'année. Ginny avait eu du mal à retrouver la forme, mais selon ses frères, elle allait beaucoup mieux vers la fin de l'année. Et Leo ? Il avait au bout d'une semaine reprit son comportement typique, un peu paumé sur les bords, légèrement asocial sur les extérieurs, mais il suffisait d'entrouvrir cette carapace pour s'apercevoir que Leo était bien plus que ça. C'était un individu plus complexe que ce que la plupart des gens imaginaient, Terry était doué pour percevoir ce genre de choses.

Mais du jour au lendemain, Leo était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne répondait pas aux lettres, qui n'envoyait pas de ses nouvelles...

Et quand il les avait retrouvé sur la gare, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait une simple bise vide à Alexandra et Luna, il avait vaguement serré la main de Terry, et il les avait suivi à la recherche d'un compartiment. Muet comme une carpe, pâle comme un fantôme. Absent.

Ron était doué. Très, très doué. Il avait un don, c'était sûr. Il semblait imbattable. Tout bien considéré, c'était un champion.

Luna observait le duel épique entre Alexandra et Ron. C'était serré, incroyablement serré. Quand l'un obtenait un point, l'autre l'égalait presque immédiatement.

\- Tu peux y arriver, Alex, souffla-t-elle à son amie dont le front luisait sous la concentration.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! assura Ronald en pointant une carte de sa baguette, puis une autre.

Il y eut une explosion, infîme aux yeux d'un spectateur externe, mais gigantesque pour les deux participants. Il y eut un court instant où le silence avait envahi la pièce, puis Alexandra se leva et sautilla en hurlant :

\- J'AI GAGNÉE ! DANS TA FACE ! J'AI. GA. GNÉE. JE SUIS IMBATTABLE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi, apaisa Luna avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- NON ! C'EST MON INSTANT DE GLOIRE ! HAHAHAHAHahahahahaha... Haha...

Elle se rassit lentement, puis regarda tout le monde à tour de rôle. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère. Luna frissonna et serra les bras contre elle. La rousse à ses côtés prit la parole sur le ton de l'appréhension :

\- Hey, dîtes... Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu...

\- Froid ? proposa Ron.

\- Oui, je le sens aussi... C'est étrange, cette température, pour un mois de Septembre, murmura Hermione.

Soudain, l'ampoule au plafond éclata, les laissant dans un noir total. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le silence était total. Puis d'un coup, des cris retentirent dans les autres compartiments. Luna commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle jeta distraitement un regard à la fenêtre, et s'aperçut que celle-ci se couvrait de givre.

\- Ce n'est pas naturel...

Ça lui rappelait une expérience. Un essai qui avait mal tourné. Un souvenir de son enfance, parmi d'innombrables autres fragments de sa mémoire. Le dernier qui incluait sa mère encore vivante...

Harry vit la blonde qu'il avait en face de lui fermer les yeux. Il se sentait lui-même malade. Les autres n'avaient pas non plus l'air dans leur assiette, mais il avait l'impression que son état était pire que celui des autres.

\- Où sont Leo et Terry ? interrogea tout à coup Hermione sur un ton inquiet.

Personne ne répondit. Alexandra se leva et se rua hors du compartiment, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle hurla. Un cri glaçant les entrailles, qui rappela à Harry le cauchemar qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley. Il se leva par réflexe et sortit dans le couloir. Une forme sombre et mal définie se trouvait au fond du couloir, et quand Harry se retourna, il aperçut la rousse non loin de là, à un mètre tout au plus. Seulement, elle ne semblait pas consciente. Elle était debout, immobile, mais ce qui effraya Harry, c'était les yeux vides d'expression qui contrastaient fortement avec le regard habituellement pétillant de la fille. Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu faire un pas vers elle, il sentit une douleur vive au crâne et tomba à terre.

 **\- Pas Harry, je vous en supplie !**

Il ne savait pas qui criait. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

 **\- Pousse-toi, idiote. J'ai dit pousse-toi !**

Une voix d'homme, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Harry ne savait pas combien de fois il s'était posé cette question durant les dernières semaines, mais il était confus. Et bientôt, il perdit conscience.

Seamus se fraya un chemin dans le couloir, et remarqua à sa droite une autre de ces effrayantes créatures. Il envoya un simple _Expelliarmus_ en espérant que ça aide. Sa classe n'avait jamais appris d'autre sort de combat, et le club de duel de l'année précedente n'avait pas donné suite. Ginny et Neville allaient probablement s'en sortir, un Serpentard de septième année était venu les rassurer, il s'appelait Tristan. Ou Tristam. Ou un truc dans le genre. Seamus n'avait pas le temps d'y réflechir. Sur sa route, il vit un étudiant sur le sol, dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage. Il fit attention à ne pas lui marcher dessus, et continua sa route. Le train s'était arrêté, il y avait sûrement un problème avec le machiniste. Comment avait-il pu laisser entrer ces Détraqueurs ?!

Le Gryffondor parvint devant la salle du machiniste, et entra en ouvrant grand la porte. À l'intérieur, un spectacle déroutant s'y trouvait. Un homme enrobé était plaqué contre le mur, tremblant de tout son corps. Il s'agissait probablement de la personne aux commandes du Poudlard Express. En voyant les deux formes à sa droite, Seamus se figea. Un adulte était penché sur un élève, que Seamus reconnaissait bien, pour avoir parlé quelques fois avec lui l'année précédente.

\- Leo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais l'adulte tourna sa tête vers l'élève de Gryffondor :

\- Retourne dans ton compartiment, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

C'était peut-être celui qui avait introduit les Détraqueurs dans le train. L'homme s'avança vers Seamus, mais fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui, celle d'un autre élève :

\- C'est le professeur R.J. Lupin, le père de L-

Il fut coupé par le bruit d'une vitre qui éclate. Seamus se tourna vers les commandes du train, et sentit son sang refroidir. Un Détraqueur venait de s'engouffrer par une brèche de la vitre.

 **Nda : Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou à placer l'histoire dans vos favoris, ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je vois qu'un lecteur a pris un peu de son temps pour ça ;) À la semaine prochaine !**


	16. 14) Méprise

**Méprise**

Terry regarda son ami s'éloigner en direction de l'avant du train. À l'évidence, ça n'allait pas être facile de faire revenir le Leo d'avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les vacances pour opérer un tel changement sur lui ? Le garçon aux yeux noisette allait revenir dans son compartiment quand il sentit une brève secousse, presque imperceptible. La plupart des élèves n'y avaient probablement pas fait attention. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'arrête et que les ampoules n'éclatent. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait qu'une seule situation dans sa vie où Terry s'était trouvé dans une posture semblable. Il aperçut une ombre le dépasser et voler vers l'autre bout du train. Il sut instantanément ce que c'était et sortit sa baguette. Il s'y cramponna fermement, puis suivit la silhouette qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Il ouvrit le compartiment que la créature venait de traverser, puis s'y engouffra juste à temps pour voir une lumière aveuglante emplir l'espace. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'ombre disparaisse des environs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Alex, le Survivant et compagnie ?

Terry se tourna vers Tristram, qui rabaissait sa baguette, et déclara :

\- Il y a eu des complications, j'ai été contraint d'arrêter de les surveiller. Tu sais ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Un Détraqueur.

Tous deux entendirent des cris de toute part.

\- Ils attaquent le train, analysa le quatrième année. Je vais vers le machiniste, je crois que c'est par là qu'est allé Leo.

\- On se charge de protéger les élèves, déclara Tristram. Ceux qui savent comment faire un Patronus, venez avec moi. Les autres, rassurez les plus jeunes.

\- Même si ce sont des Gryffys ? demanda une fille avec une queue de cheval.

\- On se fiche d'à quelle Maison ils appartiennent, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils soient en sécurité !

Sur ces mots, Tristram et Terry sortirent du wagon, suivis de près par plusieurs Serpentards. Le garçon à la bouche expressive aperçut Alexandra dans un coin plus sombre que le reste du train. Elle était dans un état qu'il connaissait bien. Il se rapprocha d'elle et essaya d'écouter ce qu'elle murmurait de sa voix tremblante. Ce qu'il entendait était incompréhensible.

\- Alex ! C'est moi, Terry.

Son amie ne réagit pas. Terry le savait, elle était dans son monde. Un monde fait d'horreurs qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas arriver. Le Serdaigle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse et la serra contre lui. La respiration d'Alexandra sembla reprendre un rythme normal, mais Terry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Il sortit de l'étreinte, vérifia que la fille reprenait des couleurs à peu près normales, et se précipita dans la salle du machiniste. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement Remus penché sur Leo, et un autre élève. Un Gryffondor, probablement en troisième année ? Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et vociféra :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- C'est le professeur R. J. Lupin, le père de L-

Avant que Terry n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, la vitre au-dessus des commandes du train éclata et laissa passer une autre créature. Il amorça un mouvement de sa baguette mais une autre personne fut plus rapide que lui :

\- _Spero Patronum._ Personne ici ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape !

Un loup argenté sorti de l'arme de l'adulte, qui s'empressa d'aller chasser le Détraqueur. La créature s'enfuit en poussant un cri déchirant, et Remus se tourna vers Terry et l'autre élève. Il lança en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

\- Veillez sur Leo, je m'occupe des autres Détraqueurs.

\- Compris, répondit Terry en s'écartant pour laisser passer le professeur.

Alors que ce dernier sortait de la pièce, le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor se ruèrent sur Leo, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu y es pour quelque chose ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Absolument pas, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore aura un mot à dire là-dessus au repas de ce soir.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami et l'observa longuement avant de déclarer :

\- Je m'appelle Terry Boot. Je suis un camarade de Leo.

\- Seamus Finnigan. Tu n'es pas son ami ?

Terry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était à l'égard de Leo.

Lorsque son ami ouvrit les yeux, Ron lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait retrouvé Harry dans le couloir et l'avait ramené dans le compartiment. Il avait en chemin croisé un adulte qui lui avait donné du chocolat, et avait apparemment fait de même pour tous les autres élèves à bord du Poudlard Express. Alors que le Survivant se relevait lentement, Ron lui passa sa paire de lunettes.

\- Où est Leo ?

La question était bizarre, aux yeux du rouquin. Son meilleur ami venait de se réveiller, et c'était la première chose qu'il disait ?

\- Il n'est pas là, le professeur Lupin a dit qu'il était dans la salle du machiniste, affirma Hermione avec toutefois le même air interrogateur sur son visage.

Immédiatement, Harry se leva. Il chancela quelques secondes avant de sortir en vitesse du compartiment. Ron le suivit dans le couloir en se demandant quel Billywig avait piqué son ami.

En sortant du compartiment, Harry sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Des gouttes salées qui lui semblaient décalées par rapport à son état d'esprit. Il avait l'impression que pendant son évanouissement, son corps et son esprit s'étaient dissociés. Il avait la respiration sifflante, et courut à en perdre haleine vers la salle du machiniste, qui lui paraissait bien, bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte, passa sa manche sur son visage pour tenter d'effacer les traces des larmes, et ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère. Il se rapprocha de la figure plaquée au mur, qui semblait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre. Harry murmura :

\- Leo...

Son frère leva lentement la tête. L'expression de son visage contrastait avec l'air qu'il portait plusieurs semaines auparavant, dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait l'air démuni, choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Leo...?

Il avait compris. La scène qu'il avait vu l'autre jour. La scène qu'il venait de voir. Ces deux fragments provenaient de la mémoire de son frère. Harry ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi il avait eu accès aux souvenirs de son frère, mais il savait que tout ça provenait de lui.

\- Ne leur... dit rien...

La voix habituellement mesurée de Leo avait laissée place à un ton chancelant, brisé. Harry sut instantanément de qui voulait parler son frère. Il avait eu raison. À côté de ce qu'avait vécu Harry, c'était pire. Bien pire. Et Leo n'avait pas nié. C'étaient des scènes qui s'étaient réellement produites, des scènes qui, en temps normal, n'auraient jamais été visibles.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup derrière Harry, laissant place à un adulte qui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au garçon à la cicatrice, puis se rua auprès de l'autre adolescent.

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller retourner vers tes amis ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

Leo acquiesça brièvement, puis se dégagea du mur et alla vers la porte. Harry le suivit sans parler, et ils retournèrent en silence dans le compartiment. En arrivant à l'intérieur, Luna demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Les frères ne répondirent pas. Ils s'asseyèrent simplement l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur leurs genoux. Tous deux sentaient les regards rivés sur eux, mais ils ne réagirent pas. Pendant tout le reste du trajet, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla. Leurs amis tentèrent au départ de les impliquer dans leurs conversations, mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'aucun n'était disposé à participer. Quand le train arriva finalement en gare, tous enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier et s'emparèrent de leurs affaires. Puis, finalement, chacun descendit du train pour débuter une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Seul l'un d'entre eux s'attendait à ce que les prochains mois allaient proposer. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait déjà abandonné. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient tous tomber, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un debout.

La Répartition n'était pas aussi intéressante que les deux années précédentes pour Tristram. Il n'y avait aucun Potter, pour commencer. Ensuite, il y avait plus d'élèves que d'habitude. Enfin... Bon, il n'y avait pas de troisième raison, mais il allait bien finir par en trouver une. Juste à côté de lui, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott observaient la scène d'un air impassible. Ces deux-là allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

\- Ta troisième raison, c'est qu'il y a une ambiance de mort, là.

\- Warrington, tu ne pourras pas te la fermer un peu ? répliqua Daphné.

Plusieurs Serpentards esquissèrent un sourire. S'il y avait bien une fille de Troisième Année pour s'opposer à Cassius Warrington, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, c'était bien elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que d'écouter ma douce et suave voix ?! protesta Warrington.

\- Lire une conversation sur les Détraqueurs qui ont envahis le train tout à l'heure, marmonna Nott.

Devant les sourcils relevés du Capitaine, Tristram soupira et déclara :

\- Il veut dire qu'il lit sur les lèvres de McGo et Rogue.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, compléta Nott avec le front plissé par la concentration.

\- Tu lis sur leurs lèvres ou tu tentes de pénétrer leurs pensées ?

\- La ferme, Greengrass.

\- Va voir chez Voldy si j'y suis, Nott.

Ignorant les regards noirs qu'ils recevaient, le Septième Année demanda d'un ton léger :

\- On va ignorer mon nouvel insigne de préfet-en-chef, et plutôt se concentrer sur le nouveau prof. Vous savez qui c'est ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Les profs ne font que parler des gardiens d'Azkaban... Saloperies de Détraqueurs.

\- Ton langage, Greengrass.

\- Retire-moi donc des points, si tu l'oses.

\- Attendez. Ils discutent de lui, je cr-

Il fut interrompu par la fin de la Répartition, et par l'arrivée peu discrète de deux Potter dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ton protégé n'a pas l'air trop amoché, à ce que je vois, commenta Warrington.

\- Il est un peu jeune, quand même, commenta Nott.

\- Il a trois années de moins que moi, objecta Tristram. Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Tu trompes Cédric. Il va être jaloux, assura Greengrass d'un ton sans émotion.

\- Vos petits rendez-vous dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, tu croyais que vous passiez inaperçus ?

\- Je vous assure que c'est pas du tout ça, protesta faiblement Tristram. Même si je peux comprendre qu'il soit facile de se méprendre sur-

\- Pauvre, pauvre Cho. Elle qui rêvait de sortir avec le grand et séduisant Cédric Diggory..., rajouta Greengrass.

\- Toi aussi tu le trouves-Attends, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Il est de notoriété commune dans cette école que Cédric est ta propriété, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Mais qui raconte ces salades ?! s'énerva Tristram.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse car Dumbledore s'était levé et semblait prêt à prononcer son discours. Le Préfet-en-chef jeta un coup d'oeil à ses fidèles et sourit. Daphné et Théodore faisaient sa fierté.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Dumbledore. Vous vous en êtes peut-être déjà aperçus, des Détraqueurs ont été assignés à la protection de l'école cette année.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Tout le monde avait remarqué la venue des Détraqueurs pour fouiller le train.

\- Chaque entrée du domaine sera protégée par au moins l'un d'entre eux, et soyez assurés qu'ils ne se laisseront pas avoir par un déguisement ou même une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Qui pourrait donc posséder ce genre de cape ? s'interrogea Warrington.

\- Potter, selon les professeurs, marmonna Nott.

\- Je conseille à chacun d'entre vous de vous tenir éloigné de ces créatures, car à la moindre occasion elles n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à vous. Je demanderais donc aux préfets, et également à nos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef, de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux élèves.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tristram.

\- Ah maintenant, vous vous y intéressez.

\- Non, je me disais juste que Weasley doit être très, très triste que ce rôle lui ai glissé des mains.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Dumby voit en toi.

Le Septième Année leur jeta un regard noir et retourna à son écoute du discours du directeur.

\- À présent que les mauvaises nouvelles sont passées, laissez-moi vous présenter le professeur Lupin, qui sera à la charge des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Peu de monde applaudit, mais Tristram sourit. L'homme avait su se montrer efficace dans le train, et s'il n'avait pas été présent, le transport n'aurait pas encore atteint la gare.

\- Tiens, notre estimé Directeur de Maison fait la grimace.

\- Il a l'air bien plus mécontent qu'à l'accoûtumée, remarqua Tristram.

\- Vous pensez qu'il connaissait déjà Lupin auparavant ?

\- Tu dis des choses intelligentes parfois, Warrington.

\- Je dois également ajouter, repris Dumbledore, que le professeur Brûlopot a pris sa retraite.

À ces mots, toute la table des Serdaigles paraissait euphorique. Ils paraissaient à deux doigts de sauter de joie.

\- Votre nouveau professeur sera donc Rubeus Hagrid.

Cette fois-ci, la table de Gryffondor fut la plus prône à réagir. Ils applaudirent à tout rompre, particulièrement ceux entourant Harry Potter.

\- Tu penses pas qu'ils en font un peu trop, Bassenthwaite ?

\- Avec les Gryffons, trop, ce n'est jamais assez. Vous vous rappelez...

\- D'il y a deux ans, où Dumbledore a rajouté énormément de points à cette Maison juste pour qu'ils remportent la Coupe des Quatres Maisons. Oui, tu nous le rabâches à chaque fois, Warrington...

\- Alors c'est à cause de ce garde-chasse qu'on a dû acheter le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres ? compris Daphné en haussant les sourcils. On n'est pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur avec lui...

\- Misère, il a failli m'arracher l'orteil quand j'ai tenté de l'ouvrir, se plaignit Warrington.

\- Il me semble que tout est dit, alors que le festin commence !

Et suite aux paroles de Dumbledore, les tables se remplirent de mets appétissants. Tristram aurait été impressionné si la même chose ne se reproduisait pas à chaque rentrée. Un peu d'originalité, était-ce trop demander ?

 **La suite dans le chapitre 15, Demande  
Merci à ma correctrice, mewinnie_lourson. Désolé du retard, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, à voter, à me suivre, merci beaucoup :)**


	17. 15) Demande

**Demande**

La longue salle lambrissée était remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés. Les affaires des élèves de quatrième année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient sorties sur leurs tables. Ces adolescents se trouvaient face au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Celui-ci déclara à tous :

\- Bonjour à vous. Pour notre première leçon, nous allons entrer directement dans la pratique, vous n'aurez donc besoin que de votre baguette et d'un peu de courage.

En entendant ces mots, les élèves rangèrent immédiatement leur manuel et payèrent attention à l'adulte, un cours de pratique était souvent bien plus intéressant que de la théorie. La plupart des Poufsouffles arboraient un léger sourire, et Zacharias ne faisait pas exception. De l'autre côté, les Serdaigles semblaient très concentrés. Ou plutôt, perturbés. Certains n'arrêtaient pas de jeter un coup d'oeil à Leo, et en faisant de même, Zacharias comprit pourquoi. Le garçon aux yeux bleus grinçait des dents et ses yeux envoyaient presque des éclairs en direction du professeur.

\- Devant vous se trouve une armoire renfermant une créature que vous aurez rarement l'occasion de voir. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

En voyant les mains qui se levaient, Zacharias soupira. Presque tous des Serdaigles. Eddie Charmichael, Marcus Belby, la bande à Leo évidemment... Mais pas Leo lui-même, ce qui surprit Zacharias.

\- Alexandra ? interrogea le professeur Lupin.

\- Une demiguise ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Il est vrai qu'on en voit peu, mais je n'ai pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour les percevoir, il serait donc dangereux d'en amener une dans cette classe. Une autre suggestion ?

\- Une goule ? demanda une Poufsouffle derrière Zacharias.

Celui-ci réprima un soupir. Il n'y avait bien que sa Maison pour proposer des réponses aussi stupides.

\- Non plus. Zacharias, vous semblez avoir une idée, vous pourriez peut-être la partager avec nous tous ?

L'élève maudit sa chance. Il préférait passer ses heures de cours à somnoler, mais devait admettre qu'il était intrigué par le contenu de l'armoire. Une créature qui se cachait comme ça...

\- Un épouvantard ? se rappela-t-il tout à coup.

\- Précisément.

Lupin se tourna vers le reste de la classe et poursuivit :

\- Maintenant, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ne savez pour la plupart pas ce qu'est un épouvantard.

Le Poufsouffle vit que ses congénères n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était. Beaucoup de Serdaigles semblaient l'ignorer, aussi. Soudain, la poignée de la porte se mit à violemment s'agiter, et l'armoire toute entière tremblait. Zacharais regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, et sourit en voyant que certains élèves se cramponnaient à leur table.

\- L'épouvantard peut changer de forme à volonté, mais il fait toujours attention à paraître le plus effrayant possible. Plus précisément, il prendra l'apparence de votre plus grande peur. La plupart du temps, cette créature se trouvera dans un recoin sombre, comme sous un lit, dans une penderie... Néanmoins, nous avons un avantage sur celui-là. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Terry ?

\- J'imagine qu'il aura du mal à savoir quelle forme prendre, l'épouvantard hésitera vu qu'on est plusieurs en face de lui.

\- Dix points pour Serdaigle. En effet, il est toujours recommandé d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsque vous avez affaire à un épouvantard. Il existe un moyen nécessitant une grande concentration pour se débarrasser de cette créature. Oui, Stebbins ?

\- Riddikulus, je crois.

\- Correct, 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Il faut d'abord un moyen de rendre votre plus grande peur désopilante, puis prononcer _Riddikulus_. Zacharias, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

Le blond grimaça. Il détestait admettre ses faiblesses, surtout devant des témoins. Néanmoins, il avait une bonne idée de ce qui allait sortir de cette armoire. En espérant que la coloration de ses joues ne se fasse pas remarquer, il répondit rapidement :

\- Les loups-garous.

Il reçut un regard furieux de la part de Leo, sans en comprendre la raison. Il n'était sans doute pas le seul à craindre ces créatures, quand même ! Le professeur semblait légèrement déçu, mais reprit vite son sourire léger.

\- Très bien. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de le rendre ridicule, que vous lui fassiez perdre son aura qui vous effraie. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

Zacharias acquiesca, et se leva en sortant sa baguette. Lupin déclara :

\- Je vais ouvrir l'armoire, et ce sera à votre tour. Les autres, mettez-vous en file indienne derrière votre camarade et préparez-vous à affronter l'épouvantard.

Une fois tout le monde mit en place, le professeur agita sa baguette et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit. Un loup en sortit lentement en montrant ses crocs. Zacharias resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et inspira, avant de pointer la baguette sur la créature et d'hurler :

\- _R...Riddikulus !_

Immédiatement, une balle se métamorphosa près du loup. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'objet et lui sauta dessus en aboyant comme un caniche. Zacharias remarqua que son professeur souriait franchement puis il laissa place à la personne suivante. Le loup apprivoisé se transforma en zombie qui n'impressionna guère le Poufsouffle. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose à la culture Moldue.

\- _Riddikulus !_

La créature se retrouva vêtue d'un tablier rose à pois verts, et avait à présent les bras chargés de bouquets de fleurs.

\- Bien joué, Marylin ! C'est votre tour, Stebbins !

Clac ! Le zombie-fleuriste se métamorphosa en serpent géant. Si les rumeurs disaient vrai, le Monstre de Serpentard de l'année précédente avait été un Basilic. Zacharias haussa les sourcils, et ce ne fut pas le seul. Beaucoup de Serdaigles fixaient l'animal d'un oeil méfiant. Stebbins tremblait, et Lupin avisa :

\- Ne vous laissez pas faire, allez-y !

\- _R-Riddikulus !_

Le serpent se retrouva affublé de lunettes de soleil qui l'aveuglèrent. Il ne semblait plus savoir où aller, et un Serdaigle en profita pour se montrer à l'épouvantard. Un immense dragon s'éleva dans la pièce, au corps rouge comme la braise.

\- Un Dragonlion ? Audacieux, Marcus ! Voyons voir comment vous vous débrouillez ! commenta Lupin en charmant les murs, le plafond et le sol.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Soudain, les larges ailes du Dragonlion furent remplacées par des minuscules nageoires. Pendant une demi-seconde, la créature resta en l'air, puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Heureusement, le sort du professeur avait empêché une quelconque fissure sur le sol.

La prochaine était Alexandra. Elle se dirigea vers le dragon, qui changea d'apparence. La créature avait à présent un corps ailé d'oiseau et une tête de femme. Zacharias lui trouva un air de ressemblances aux harpies, mais il y a avait quelque chose de différent… Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de la créature.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Un oeuf apparut d'un coup sous la créature qui se mit à glousser.

\- Bien ! On revient à Zacharias !

Le Poufsouffle se demanda brièvement pourquoi certains n'avaient pas été appelés, puis décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se présenta à nouveau devant la créature, qui redevint un loup-garou.

\- _Riddikulus !_ dit-il cette fois-ci avec confiance.

Pendant un instant, le loup recommença à jouer avec la balle qui venait d'apparaître, et lorsque Zacharias éclata de rire, l'épouvantard disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Très bien ! J'attribue vingt points à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Vous devrez lire le chapitre sur les épouvantards et m'en faire un résumé pour notre prochaine leçon, autrement dit mercredi. Ce sera tout.

Alors que la plupart des élèves sortaient de la salle le sourire aux lèvres, Zacharias reçut un nouveau regard foudroyant de la part de Leo, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je t'ai agressé ?

Les camarades du Serdaigle semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Leo répliqua :

\- Oui. Pourquoi un loup-garou ?

\- Est-ce que je me mêle de tes affaires ? s'impatienta le blond.

\- Oui, figures-toi ! Pourquoi un loup-garou ? répéta le garçon aux cheveux ondulés.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que-

Le Serdaigle s'interrompit en voyant arriver le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci demanda d'une voix posée :

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne voudrais pas mettre le professeur Rogue en colère.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce, sauf Leo.

\- Tu souhaites peut-être parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas une question, évidemment. Cependant, Leo semblait avoir compris le message, et Remus continua :

\- Quel est le problème ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. C'était de plus en plus fréquent avec lui. Il semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs. Il n'avait plus l'air de se préoccuper de ses amis, il n'avait plus l'air de faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il semblait détaché du monde réel, comme si rien ne pouvait l'affecter davantage.

\- Combien d'autres sont pareils ?

Il parlait enfin, mais de manière très vague. Remus fronça les sourcils :

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Combien d'autres gens dans cette école ont aussi peur des loups-garous ?!

L'adulte ne répondit pas.

\- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais obtenu ce poste ?

Encore une fois, Remus ne répondit pas. Il préférait attendre avant de dévoiler ses raisons... De plus, ce dernier n'avait pas non plus été des plus sincères. À ce propos...

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es absenté la nuit de ma transformation, le mois dernier ?

Enfin une réaction. Leo regarda ailleurs, et soupira :

\- J'étais aller voir Harry.

\- Tu avais peur pour lui, à cause de Sirius Black ? proposa Remus.

Leo acquiesça silencieusement, puis se retourna, adressa un dernier regard indéchiffrable à son professeur, puis sortit de la pièce, sans oublier bien évidemment de claquer la porte. Rien de nouveau comparé aux jours précédant la rentrée.

Le regard de Rogue se posa sur les copies qu'il venait de poser sur son bureau, à la vue de tous les élèves. Ces parchemins n'avaient sans doute que peu de valeurs, mais la moyenne serait quand même meilleure que pour sa classe de Gryffondor. Ou ces incapables de Poufsouffles. Le maitre des potions tira sa chaise et s'assit, puis se mit à observer les Serdaigles de quatrième année. La plupart cachaient leur peur avec un masque d'impassibilité, mais certains n'essayaient même plus de masquer la non-maitrise de leurs émotions. Rogue leur avait donné une potion simple à réaliser pour ce début d'année, la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, permettant de mieux réfléchir et surtout, d'annuler les effets du sortilège de Confusion. Le professeur ne doutait pas que les élèves présents consommeraient à outrance le breuvage, mais qui était-il pour juger ? Il se rappelait de ses années en tant qu'élève solitaire de Serpentard, méprisant les Sangs-de-Bourbe et adulant un certain mage noir. Ces moments passés à vouloir assassiner une **certaine** bande de Gryffondors tout en appréciant la compagnie d'une jeune fille de la même Maison.

Une explosion troubla soudainement la concentration de tous, et Rogue lança machinalement :

\- Qui est-ce ? Londubat ou Potter ?

Il n'ôta pas les yeux de la copie qu'il corrigeait, mais s'étonna de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix hésitante réponde :

\- C'est moi...

...C'était bien un Potter, mais pas celui de Gryffondor. Étrange. Severus Rogue leva la tête et put se délecter de l'air déconfit de l'élève.

\- Vous avez oublié d'attendre avant d'ajouter le gingembre, je me trompe ?

\- Vous avez raison.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Leo, avant de retourner à la correction des devoirs. C'était la première fois que le Serdaigle faisait une telle erreur, et ça intriguait Rogue. Il décida néanmoins d'attendre la fin du cours avant de questionner l'élève au sujet de son apparente incapacité à suivre correctement les instructions placées au tableau.

Les deux heures se terminèrent, et Rogue n'eut même pas besoin d'appeler Leo pour qu'il le rejoigne au bureau. Celui-ci arborait de nouveau son air habituel, mi-songeur, mi-curieux.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre l'Occlumencie ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne sut que répondre à cette demande incongrue. C'était la première -en fait non, la deuxième- fois qu'on lui demandait ça. Et quand on pensait au premier demandeur... Rogue plissa les yeux et comprit :

\- L'explosion du début d'heure était intentionnelle ?

\- Oui.

Rogue pensa à la demande. À ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois qu'il avait enseigné l'Occlumencie, à ce que ça avait donné.

\- Je vous donnerai ma réponse la semaine prochaine. Partez, à présent.

Devait-il accepter ? Il n'en était pas sûr. L'autre fois, ça n'avait fait que renforcer le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre ai connue.

La salle commune des Serdaigles était paisible, peut-être un peu trop au goût d'Alexandra. Son regard se perdait dans les teints orangés du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, en face d'elle. Elle pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, alors que les Détraqueurs s'immisçaient dans les compartiments. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'avait aucun sens, et elle n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous. Elle se rappelait surtout d'un lieu sombre, et d'une lumière verte. À part ça, rien de précis. Un sentiment de peur, de stress, mais c'était tout. Ses "crises", comme elle les appelaient, n'étaient jamais précises. Cassandra Trelawney, née Hele, son arrière arrière arrière grand-mère, avait été la plus douée de la famille. Alexandra se rappelait avoir entendue, plus jeune, sa mère vanter les compétences de Cassandra, et surtout se plaindre de la baisse de talent au fur-et-à-mesure des générations. Iliona lui avait même plusieurs fois dit qu'avoir un enfant serait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, car il n'y avait que très peu de chances que le don soit passé. À croire qu'avoir le don de voyance était la priorité.

Alexandra soupira, et sentit tout à coup une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et remarqua Luna. Celle-ci sourit et demanda de sa voix posée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, j'étais juste en train de repenser à mon aberrante mère et à... Enfin... Désolé...

Alexandra détourna le regard tandis que son sourire faiblissait. Au moins, elle, elle avait toujours sa mère. Luna, au contraire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours mon père, rassura la plus jeune. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les épaules d'Alexandra s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle reportait ses yeux sur le feu. Elle murmura :

\- Je m'inquiète pour Leo.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi. Terry aussi se soucie de lui, et bien sûr j'espère également que ses problèmes seront résolus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Je veux dire, à la fin de l'année dernière, il avait beau être toujours affecté par l'affaire du carnet, il n'était pas aussi... différent !

\- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de le laisser venir à nous. Il risquerait de s'énerver dans le cas contraire.

Alexandra ramena ses genoux contre elle et poussa un long soupir. Luna demanda :

\- Je me demandais, que lui as-tu offert pour son anniversaire, à la fin de l'année dernière ?

\- Une pierre de voyance. Je ne m'en servais pas, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait l'intéresser.

\- C'est très rare, ce type d'objet, remarqua Luna. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'en avais parlé une fois. Si une personne a le potentiel de recevoir des visions, ça peut l'aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

La plus âgée acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu offert ça ? Tu es amoureuse ?

À ces mots, la rousse se tourna vers son amie et nia avec le sourire :

\- Alors ça, ça ne risque pas ! Et d'ailleurs, je...

\- Tu...?

\- ...Bref, non, ce n'est pas mon genre, établit Alexandra en grinçant des dents. Je voulais surtout m'excuser de mon comportement. Je veux dire, j'ai tendance à beaucoup parler, et très vite, et pour quelqu'un qui a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans un autre pays, ça ne devait pas être simple à suivre. Et puis je me méfiais toujours un peu de lui à cause des événements, ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'une amie.

Luna sourit et déclara sur un ton rassurant :

\- Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voulais pas. Tu suivais simplement ton intuition, et elle a rarement tort.

\- Merci... À propos de la pierre de voyance, ses propriétés ne sont pas exactement telles que tu les as décrites. Elle peut provoquer des visions, aussi bien chez la personne qui la possède qu'aux personnes liées par le sang.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Luna en croisant les jambes.

\- Vu que Leo la possède en ce moment, si ses parents étaient encore vivants, ils pourraient avoir des visions sous certaines conditions.

\- Ses parents sont morts, mais il a un frère bien vivant, lui.

\- Exactement, approuva Alexandra tout se penchant vers le feu. Qui sait si Harry a eu quoi que ce soit du genre ?

\- Il sait peut-être ce qui est arrivé à Leo, murmura Luna. Nous pourrons aller lui demander demain, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Excellente idée, comme toujours venant de toi.

Luna sourit simplement, tandis que son amie posait sa tête sur l'arrière du canapé et fermait les yeux. Peut-être que finalement, chacun allait obtenir des réponses.

 **La suite au Chapitre 16, Superstition !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à mettre en favori cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir, merci !**


	18. 16) Superstition

**Superstition**

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était invisible à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son existence. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, assurant une sécurité. Remus n'avait jamais pu remercier Sirius pour le don de la maison. Il le regrettait amèrement, même treize ans après l'incarcération de celui-ci. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se souvenait du jour où son meilleur ami lui avait confié l'habitation, en disant que s'il avait le moindre problème, il pouvait y résider. Remus avait été touché en entendant ça, mais il n'avait à cette époque pas eu le réflexe de remercier Sirius. Il avait eu du mal à le croire, en fait.

Mais le souvenir de la proposition ramena une autre scène dans la mémoire de Remus, dont il essayait encore de faire sens. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Alors qu'il rentrait des courses seul, Remus s'était exclamé "Je suis de retour !" en français, une petite tradition qui s'était installé entre lui et Leo. Il n'avait pourtant pas reçu de réponse, et en avait été intrigué. Déposant le sac près de la porte, il avait appelé plusieurs fois son fils adoptif. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il était monté au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Leo, et au moment de poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'était ouverte tandis q'un homme à l'air menaçant en sortait. Remus avait immédiatement reconnu la personne monstrueuse, qui était Nicolas Flamel. Le loup-garou se souvenait précisément de la panique qui l'avait pris sur le moment. Il avait été paralysé, et l'autre homme avait simplement laissé un sourire vicieux s'étaler sur son visage, un sourire que Remus s'était retenu de fissurer.

L'ancien tuteur de Leo s'était arrêté un instant, avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir de l'appartement. Remus s'était alors précipité dans la chambre de Leo, et l'avait trouvé face à la fenêtre, immobile, sans trace visible de mauvais sort. L'adolescent n'avait pas semblé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avait été considérablement surpris d'apprendre que son ancien tuteur lui avait rendu visite. Les jours suivants, Remus avait consacré son temps libre à lancer de nombreux sorts de protection autour de l'habitation, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence : Flamel les trouveraient où qu'ils aillent.

Le son des plumes griffonnant sur les parchemins résonnait dans la pièce alors que Leo ouvrait la porte. Une dizaine d'élèves de divers âges se trouvait éparpillée dans la salle. L'étude des Runes avait la particularité de réunir plusieurs classes pendant ses heures car très peu d'étudiants choisissaient cette option. Leo s'avança avec timidité vers le bureau où se trouvait Bathsheda Babbling, le professeur de la matière. Tentant d'ignorer les regards lancés à la dérobée de ses camarades, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à l'enseignante :

\- Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai été recommandé par...

\- Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? Ma collègue a sans doute remarqué vos dons pour ma matière. On ne peut suivre mes cours qu'en étant recommandé.

\- C'est exact, Mad…

\- Tutoies-moi, coupa l'adulte avant de s'adresser aux autres. Hermione, Tristram, et le reste d'entre vous, accueillez notre nouvelle recrue.

Leo se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor. Il entendit un autre Poufsouffle marmonner :

\- Super, encore quelques fidèles supplémentaires et on pourra dominer le monde...

\- Wendell, tu n'étais pas sensé lui révéler notre plan, protesta une Serpentard que Leo n'avait jamais vu.

\- Daphné et Wendell, retournez à vos traductions, ordonna l'enseignante en mordillant la branche de ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils traduisent ? s'intéressa le Serdaigle de quatrième année.

\- La Divine Comédie, de l'anglais aux runes. Tu vas me dire que c'est inutile, répondit Bathsheda en retirant ses lunettes de sa bouche, et c'est parfaitement vrai. L'enseignement que je fournis ne te sera pas indispensable pour t'en sortir dans la vie. En revanche, tu auras accès à davantage d'outils qu'aucune autre matière ne peut te donner. J'ai entendu dire que l'enseignement à Beauxbâtons était quelque peu différent, tu peux m'éclairer ?

 _Elle est vraiment différente des autres professeurs, je trouve._ Leo passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, tout en répondant d'une voix hésitante :

\- On apprenait en priorité à utiliser les runes, pas à les traduire.

\- J'imagine que ça dépend beaucoup du professeur, opina Bethesda de son chef. Ici, c'est l'inverse. On pense d'abord à les comprendre, pour les BUSES, et ensuite j'enseigne leur utilisation propres pour les ASPICS. Tu as dû remarquer que des élèves de tous âges sont présents.

\- Prépares-toi à recevoir de nombreux devoirs, commenta calmement Hermione.

\- N'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide, proposa Tristram en faisant un clin d'oeil à Leo.

Devant le regard ennuyé de Bethsheda, il retourna à son parchemin sans effacer son sourire en coin.

\- Pendant que tes camarades font sagement leur tâche, je vais voir ce que tu peux déjà faire.

Leo acquiesça et sortit sa baguette, en repensant aux mois d'apprentissage sur leur sujet. Sa main se crispa alors qu'il se concentrait. Il allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'été précédent...

Ça faisait un petit moment qu'Alexandra et Luna cherchaient Harry. Cinq minutes, ce qui était aux yeux de la plus âgée un gâchis de son précieux temps.

\- Si seulement on avait une carte, tu sais bien, avec le nom de tout le monde dessus, leur emplacement, ce serait bien plus pratique que de chercher à l'aveuglette !

La blonde à ses côtés ne répondit pas, observant la Grande Salle dans ses moindres détails, des coins illuminés aux recoins presque invisibles.

\- Je ne vois personne…

\- Même pas un petit mioche aux lunettes rafistolées ? insista la rousse avec dépit.

\- Vous savez ce que vous dit 'le petit mioche' ?

Les deux amies se retournèrent en même temps et purent constater avec surprise que le Survivant était planté là, avec Toutou Fille et Toutou Garçon.

\- Haaaarryyyy ! Ça faisait longtemps, comment ça va ?

\- Ça va. Dites-moi, vous deux, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez fait venir dans votre compartiment ?

L'air accusateur du garçon de troisième année fit disparaître le sourire élargi d'Alexandra. Elle balbutia :

\- M-Mais c'était de toute bonté ! Vous n'étiez pas contents d'être avec nous ?

\- Nous savons tout, déclara Hermione.

\- On n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie, commença Ron en pointant son doigt vers les deux Serdaigles, on sait que vous...

\- C'est pas bien de pointer les gens du doigt, Ronald, commenta la rousse avec les lèvres retroussées.

\- J'entends les Nargoles se plaindre, tu ferais mieux d'aller droit au but, sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? protesta Hermione.

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit et ses yeux se remplirent de malice. Elle hurla :

\- Sinon les Ronflaks Cornus de la Forêt Interdite vont vous kidnapper dans votre sommeil, et vous feront traverser le voile du Département des Mystères !

Un silence gênant suivit le propos enflammé de Luna, avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à objecter :

\- Les Ronflaks Cornus n'existent pas.

\- Bien évidemment que si.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ? s'intéressa faussement Alexandra.

\- J'ai des cornes de Ronflaks dans mon salon, établit Luna.

\- Impossible. C'est sûrement des cornes d'Éruptif, ou quelque chose de la même sorte…

\- Hermione, tu connais le concept de la Preuve du Diable ? proposa Alexandra.

\- Évidemment, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est…? demanda avec hésitation Ron.

\- Tu ne peux pas prouver que quelque chose n'existe pas, répondit simplement la plus grande Serdaigle.

\- Et donc les Ronflaks Cornus existent bien ! conclut Luna avec fierté.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas le sujet ! protesta la fille terre-à-terre.

\- Si tu recommences à parler d'Éruptif…, avertit Alexandra avec un regard menaçant.

\- Vous vouliez nous surveiller, non ?

…Mince, le gosse a pigé. Alexandra fixa Harry d'un regard calculateur et marchanda :

\- Je te le dis si tu réponds à ma question.

\- Autrement dit ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas par le plus grand des hasards eu un rêve, une vision, un truc du genre, en rapport à ton frère ?

Harry se gratta distraitement le cou et répondit :

\- Si.

\- Ton frère voulait qu'on vous garde à l'oeil, dévoila précipitamment la rousse.

\- Attends, qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans ce rêve ? tenta Luna.

\- Qui a dit que je devais le décrire ?

Avec ces mots, Harry et sa clique s'en allèrent.

\- Bon au moins, on sait qu'il sait quelque chose. Reste à savoir quoi…

\- On pourrait peut-être demander aux Nargoles ?

\- Fais-moi plaisir Luna, et arrête de les mentionner à tout va.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours, Alexandra se demanda tout à coup comment le trio de Gryffondor les avait percé à jour, et finit par imaginer qu'elle et ses amis n'avaient pas été discrets. Ces gamins réussiraient toujours à la surprendre...

Tristram jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui traçait des signes de sa baguette devant une Bathsheda ayant l'air sincèrement impressionnée. Le Serpentard en dernière année observait son camarade lancer des runes d'un air concentré au possible. De temps en temps, l'enseignante se mettait à mordiller le bout de ses lunettes, un tic que Tristram avait depuis longtemps réussi à interpréter comme un signe d'attention. Quand elle avait ce comportement alors qu'un élève présentait un exposé, celui-ci pouvait être certain de repartir avec une bonne note.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est trop jeune pour toi, souffla une voix féminine derrière lui.

\- Et je te le redis, c'est pas mon genre, opposa le plus âgé en souriant.

\- Menteur. En tout cas, tu devrais au moins te retenir, je te rappelle que Cédric est à deux mètres de toi, commenta une deuxième voix.

\- Pour l'énième fois, Nott, on n'a pas cette relation là.

Tristram vit que son meilleur ami lui lançait un regard moqueur. Cédric savait parfaitement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Tristou...

\- Daphné, je t'avais dit de ne plus utiliser ce surnom ridicule.

\- Je disais donc, Tristou, n'espère pas tromper qui que ce soit. Entre ta réputation de Casanova du Côté Obscur et celle du Vicieux en Apparence Innocent, tu n'as aucun espoir de te défaire des rumeurs. Il serait temps d'accepter et de lui faire une demande en mariage...

Le Poufsouffle de sixième année laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que le plus âgé de la pièce se retenait de répliquer. Il se contenta de reporter son attention sur la satanée traduction et patienta jusqu'à la fin de l'heure...

Les semaines se succédèrent, et Halloween arriva. L'atmosphère était remarquablement tendue dans la Grande Salle, chacun s'attendait à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ait lieu. Elle n'arriva pas pendant le dîner, mais après.

Toujours inquiets par la possibilité d'un nouvel événement, les élèves n'avaient pas tardé à terminer de dîner, et alors que Terry suivait Leo et le reste de ses amis en direction de leur salle commune, des hurlements se firent entendre au loin, et une forme translucide se révéla devant les élèves.

\- Peeves ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! s'égosilla le préfet de Serdaigle à l'attention de l'esprit.

\- Bah alors, Marcus, tes nerfs ont lâchés ? provoqua le fantôme en virevoltant dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Si c'est encore un de tes tours, je te jure que tu ne-

\- C'est pas moi, juré craché ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ce qui est arrivé à la Grosse Dame, elle est couvert de honte.

\- À l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Terry.

\- La seule et l'unique... Ah, ce Sirius Black, quel gros malin ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur avant de disparaître à nouveau.

D'instinct, Terry se tourna vers Leo. Ou plutôt, vers la place que ce dernier occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Terry n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner la destination de son ami. Il se retourna et aperçut son ami qui se ruait vers la tour des gryffons. Il se mit à le poursuivre, mais ne le rattrapa pas avant que Leo n'atteigne le groupe de Gryffondors. En le rejoignant, Terry vit que les élèves de l'autre Maison avaient tous l'air stupéfaits, voir choqués. Il vit Leo s'avancer vers son frère et demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Le tableau a été déchiré, mais on ne sait pas par qui, répondit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sirius Black..., murmura Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien n'est certain Leo. Peeves a peut-être menti, ou bien...

\- Impossible, il a bien trop peur de Dumbledore pour sortir quelque chose comme ça à la légère, déclara Ron.

\- Comment a-t-il osé...

Terry se tourna vers son ami, sans comprendre ce que ce dernier voulait dire. De qui parlait-il ? Black ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jusqu'à Noël, Terry ne vit que rarement son ami, seulement aux cours. Leo semblait se lever bien plus tôt que le reste d'entre eux -ce qui était un exploit compte-tenu des habitudes matinales des Serdaigles- et il mangeait bien plus tard. En dehors des repas, il passait du temps dans un endroit que Terry n'avait pas trouvé, malgré de nombreuses enquêtes. Leo semblait se donner beaucoup de mal pour éviter de croiser ses camarades, et même en cours, il avait l'air différent. Il ne participait plus, portait constamment une expression de désintérêt sur son visage, et les rares fois où il était interrogé, répondait de façon succincte. Il n'avait pas non plus été présent au premier match de Quidditch, qui opposait pourtant, comme la tradition le voulait, les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. Le jour de son anniversaire, il avait semblé encore plus invisible que les autres jours. Personne ne l'avait aperçu. Même chose pour le second match de Quidditch.

Le 25 décembre, alors que Terry descendait avec Alexandra et Luna à la Grande Salle, il admira comme il l'avait fait les autres années la décoration du lieu. À chaque fois, c'était innovant.

\- Ces étoiles me font penser au spectacle de notre première année, vous vous en souvenez ? demanda Luna en pointant du doigt des objets scintillants flottants au-dessus des tables.  
\- Tu parles de la scène improvisée où Warrington s'est pris un sapin enflammé en plein poire ? se remémora la rousse en souriant.  
\- On aurait dit une étoile filante, tu as raison, confirma Terry.

Il allait s'avancer vers la seule table, placée au centre de la pièce, quand il remarqua avec surprise Leo, qui se trouvait à droite de son frère, et en face du professeur Lupin. Il se dirigea vers eux tandis qu'Alexandra poussait un cri d'exclamation et que Luna agitait sa main en l'air, comme pour chasser des mouches invisibles. Arrivant finalement à la hauteur de son camarade, le garçon à la peau pâle s'enquit de sa voix mesurée :

\- Tu restes ici pendant les vacances ?  
\- Visiblement, oui, répondit Leo d'un ton cassant.  
\- Tu veux manger avec nous ? proposa Alexandra en essayant de sourire.

L'expression semblait fausse, tout comme les liens qui les reliaient à Leo. Celui-ci inclina la tête et refusa :

\- La compagnie de mon vénérable père et de mon charmant frère me suffit amplement. Merci bien.

Ces mots étaient artificiels, Terry connaissait suffisamment l'autre Serdaigle pour en être certain. Il vit du coin de l'œil le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se tendre, alors que ses lèvres tressaillaient. Manifestement, l'homme était sur le point de faire une remarque.

\- Tu es s-, commença Alexandra.  
\- Arrête, murmura Terry avec regret.

Sans attendre, il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, mais ses pas lui semblaient lourds. Lourds de déception, lourds de découragement. Il ne savait que faire pour ramener son ami, celui qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciait. Où l'avait-il jamais apprécié ? Terry n'était plus sûr de rien.  
Alors qu'il se servait dans le plat de viande, il remarqua que Leo se levait à l'autre bout de table. Immédiatement, une voix s'écria à gauche de Terry :

\- Mon enfant, je crains que tu ne meures d'une terrible façon !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Trelawney, qui venait d'entrer. Elle tendait le doigt de sa main tremblante vers Leo, avec un air tourmenté. La voyante poursuivit :

\- Vous étiez treize, et le premier à se lever dans de telles circonstances doit se tenir prêt à mourir !  
\- Vous tenez tant que ça à me voir mourir ? souleva Leo d'une voix défaite.  
\- De toute façon, protesta Alexandra en se levant de table d'un coup, ce genre de croyance est ridicule et infondé. Même si ça s'appliquait aussi aux animaux, tiens, même si j'avais un animal dans ma poche, ça ne compterait pas !

Sybille Trelawney lança un regard furieux à la rousse, et cette dernière continua d'un ton implacable :

\- Ce ne sont que des superstitions, vous ne faites que mystifier le hasard.  
\- Eh bien, eh bien, j'allais me joindre à vous mais il apparaît que je ne suis pas désirée en ces lieux.

Elle sortit sans attendre, faisant résonner le claquement de l'immense porte dans toute la salle. Un court instant de silence suivit le départ de la voyante, avant que Terry ne se lève, contourne la table, et s'approche de son amie, toujours debout. Il marmonna :

\- J'ai eu l'impression que ta tante voulait ta mort à toi aussi.  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, chuchota Alexandra alors que ses poings tremblaient de rage et qu'elle se rasseyait. Elle est malade de jalousie envers ma mère, et par extension envers moi. Et pourtant, je vois mal ce qu'il y a jalouser chez ma mère… Elle ne sort jamais, elle se plaint tout le temps, et elle est toujours enfermée dans son labo, à faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Qui pourrait l'envier ?!

La fin du monologue avait un ton bien plus agressif qu'au départ. Terry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, et dit avec un petit sourire :

\- Hé, ça va aller. La méchante voyante est partie, et tu restes ici pendant les vacances. Il y a pire comme situation.  
\- …T'as raison.

Elle inspira un bon coup, puis déclara :

\- Je vais demander aux elfes de me préparer quelque chose, ça me changera les idées...  
\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? proposa Luna.  
\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Alexandra partit sans attendre, ignorant les regards inquiets que beaucoup posèrent sur elle. Elle avait beau dire que les propos de sa tante ne l'impressionnaient pas, sa réaction laissait peu de place au doute. Terry savait qu'elle avait été troublée.

 **La suite au Chapitre 17, Affront !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à mettre en favori cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir, merci !**


	19. 17) Affront

**Affront**

L'hiver marquait le visage de tous les étudiants et professeurs assistants au troisième match de Quidditch de l'année. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'opposait à celle de Serdaigle et la foule était galvanisée, malgré le froid envahissant chaque tribune. Seamus était fasciné par le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ; les joueurs faisaient de leur mieux pour marquer autant de points que possible, ça se ressentait. Alors que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de réaliser une prouesse, le jeune Gryffondor entendit ses camarades discuter.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre, Leo est de sortie aujourd'hui, commenta Neville en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est moi ou tu es aussi obsédé par lui qu'Hermione ? s'étonna Ron en frottant ses mains.

\- Il ne m'obsède pas ! protesta Hermione en abaissant ses jumelles. Mais comme Neville, je trouve ça étonnant qu'il soit venu voir le match.

\- Au contraire, ça me parait logique, lança Seamus en continuant de suivre le jeu du regard. S'il y avait bien un match pour le faire venir, c'était celui-ci. Non seulement Harry joue, mais l'équipe de sa Maison joue aussi.

\- Il avait plutôt l'air d'éviter ses camarades, jusqu'à présent, commenta la brune à ses côtés. Et même là, il est dans un coin de la tribune, éloigné de ses amis.

Alors que Serdaigle marquait un nouveau but, Seamus jeta un regard amusé à Hermione sans rien dire. La jeune fille était bien trop rationnelle pour pouvoir correctement interpréter le comportement des autres.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus froid..., remarqua Neville.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû prendre une écharpe, assura Ron.

\- Non, je crois qu'il a raison... Regardez là-bas !

Seamus suivit du regard ce qu'Hermione pointait du doigt, et frémit -non pas à cause du froid, mais des formes sombres volant en direction du stade. À côté de lui, il sentit Hermione trembler. Ron s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! Ils ne vont quand même pas venir ici...?

Le hurlement du rouquin avait attiré l'attention de leur entourage, et bientôt le stade entier avait remarqué l'afflux des créatures. Seamus sentait ses lèvres se gercer, ses doigts s'engourdir, son corps entier souffrir de l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil en direction de la tribune des Gryffondors, et se souvint tout à coup de l'effet qu'avaient eues ces créatures sur Leo dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Hermione, passe-moi tes jumelles, pressa-t-il de sa voix inquiète.

Celle-ci obtempéra sans attendre. Seamus eut quelques difficultés à s'emparer fermement de l'objet, mais réussit à l'amener devant ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas, mais l'alarma. Le Serdaigle semblait avoir la même réaction qu'auparavant; il se cramponnait au banc sur lequel il était assis, les yeux rivés sur les Détraqueurs. Ses amis se précipitaient sur lui, mais ne semblaient pas parvenir à le faire réagir. Seamus retira les jumelles, et vit que les créatures avaient pris du terrain. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir, et les élèves paniquaient totalement. Les joueurs de Quidditch continuaient, eux, à marquer des points, ne semblant guère remarquer l'état du public.

\- Mais que fait Dumbledore ? s'insurgea Hermione, à présent levée.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose, déclara Neville.

\- Pas tant que les Détraqueurs sont aussi éloignés, ça c'est sûr, commenta Ron en grimaçant.

La course des créatures semblait s'accélérer au fur-et-à-mesure de leur approche, et certains élèves commençaient déjà à s'enfuir. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit d'un coup sur le lieu, et un brouillard naissant commençait à lentement s'immiscer parmi les gradins des tribunes.

\- On gèle, se plaignit Ron en serrant ses bras contre lui.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, vous ne croyez pas ? proposa Neville en claquant des dents.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Hermione en ramenant son bocal contenant une flamme contre elle.

Seamus ne dit rien, continuant de lancer des coups d'oeils réguliers à la horde de Détraqueurs en approche. Il se leva à son tour et suivit ses camardes dans l'escalier menant vers le sol. Certaines marches en bois étaient glissantes, et le Gryffondor pensa aux élèves tentant de s'enfuir à la hâte. Il y aurait probablement plusieurs accidents, l'infirmerie serait remplie dans les heures à venir. Alors qu'il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à descendre, Seamus vit Ron tituber et se raccrocher juste à temps à la rambarde.

\- Ça va ? s'enquérit Hermione.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit le rouquin en reprenant une posture plus sauve.

Ils atteignirent finalement la base de la tribune, passèrent par la sortie auxiliaire, et s'empressèrent de rejoindre le groupe rassemblé près de l'entrée du stade. Tous les élèves arboraient un air paniqué, voir terrifié. Alors que les minutes passaient, d'autres élèves arrivaient, mais aucun signe de Leo ou bien de ses amis.

\- Que tout le monde se calme, vous êtes en sécurité ! lança une voix provenant d'un Serpentard de sixième ou septième année.

Cette voix inspirait la confiance, mais elle provenait d'un Serpentard. Seamus avait beau être ouvert d'esprit, il se méfiait quand même. Alors qu'il fixait le préfet-en-chef d'un oeil suspicieux, une lumière blanche jaillit du stade et expulsa la masse sombre de Détraqueurs, qui s'enfuirent à perte de vue. Stupéfait, le garçon de troisième année n'eut pas a attendre longtemps avant de voir les derniers Serdaigles sortir du stade. Tous, sauf un.

* * *

 _Tu ne vas quand même pas adopter la même attitude que ton frère, à savoir passer ta vie à l'infirmerie à cause du Quidditch ?_ Ce fut sur cette douce pensée que Leo se réveilla. Il se trouvait effectivement à l'infirmerie, les rideaux autour de son lit étaient fermés. Une personne se trouvait près du lit, et Leo sut instinctivement l'identité de celle-ci. Il murmura en français :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu veiller sur toi, en bon père que je suis, répondit Remus avec un léger sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- ...C'était pareil qu'en début d'année. J'ai vu la même chose, j'ai **ressenti** les mêmes émotions.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te préoccupait tant que ça, Leo.

L'adolescent lança un regard troublé à son père adoptif, dont le sourire avait disparu. Il estima :

\- Ce que j'ai revu pendant que j'étais inconscient... Ça s'est réellement passé. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? nota Remus.

\- Je ne peux croire en personne, corrigea Leo sur un ton mesuré.

\- C'est lié à l'été dernier ? Je suis sûr que tes amis-

\- Ne me parle pas d'eux ! s'énerva Leo.

\- Tu leur en veux ? poursuivit Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Ta réponse était trop abrupte pour être sincère.

L'élève ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard, et Remus proposa d'une voix plus encourageante :

\- Donne-moi au moins une piste si tu veux que je comprenne.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles des Delacour depuis cet été ?

\- N'essaies pas de me faire croire que vous vous êtes disputés. Ce n'est pas une simple crise d'adolescence que tu me fais. Il y a un vrai problème, et ça t'angoisse, jaugea Remus d'un regard perçant.

Après quelques secondes où aucun des deux ne parla, le professeur se leva de sa chaise et conclut :

\- Tu as le droit de te confier, à moi ou à tes amis. Ne crois pas que tout garder pour toi te rendra plus fort.

À peine l'adulte avait-il écarté les rideaux pour passer qu'un élève le remplaça, à la surprise de Leo. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce soit lui rende visite. Et sûrement pas Seamus, qu'il n'avait que rarement croisé jusqu'alors.

\- Tu t'es remis de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ? s'enquit Seamus en posant son écharpe rouge et or parsemée de blanc sur une chaise proche.

\- Madame Pomfresh va t'assassiner si elle voit ça, coupa Leo en observant la neige tomber et fondre sur le sol.

\- J'aimerais bien l'y voir, plaisanta le plus jeune. Mais réponds plutôt à ma question.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, prétendit Leo en détournant le regard.

\- Tu étais plus pâle que la neige, tes yeux étaient remplis de terreur, et tu étais cramponné aux gradins, souleva Seamus, mais ça n'était sûrement rien.

\- Monsieur fait de la poésie à ce que je vois.

\- Monsieur élude le problème, visiblement, suggéra Seamus.

En dépit de son sourire rieur, le plus jeune semblait plutôt sérieux dans ses propos. Leo croisa le regard gai du Gryffondor, et le soutint plusieurs secondes avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il lâcha en soupirant :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes plus que mes propres amis.

\- J'ai simplement une manière différente de le montrer, je suis certain que Terry et compagnie sont bien plus préoccupés que moi.

Leo détourna le regard. D'un côté, ses amis proches ne lui rendaient pas visite, et de l'autre, une simple connaissance semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était le monde à l'envers... _Et si, au lieu de tout garder pour toi, tu lui demandais la raison de sa venue ? Ça ferait peut-être avancer les choses._ Leo se redressa légèrement et sonda avec hésitation :

\- Que fais-tu là ? On... On n'est pas spécialement amis.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Leo vit Seamus laisser échapper un petit rire. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi sa question était comique, toujours fut-il que Seamus répondit :

\- Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître étrange, mais je me soucie facilement des gens.

\- Même si tu ne leur as parlé qu'une ou deux fois ? demanda avec circonspection Leo.

\- C'est une seconde nature chez moi, de vouloir le bien-être des autres, continua Seamus. Ne te fie d'ailleurs pas aux apparences, tes amis sont aussi très affectés par ton comportement. Tu devrais aller leur parler un de ces quatre.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- C'est toi qui vois, conclut l'Irlandais avec un sourire en coin.

Il se redressa, s'empara de son écharpe, et adressa une dernière remarque avec un clin d'oeil :

\- J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de battre ces démons.

Puis il s'en alla, sans que Leo ne sache comment interpréter la dernière remarque. Seamus parlait-il des Détraqueurs, ou bien de ses démons intérieurs...? Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils tout en repensant aux événements récents. Le tableau déchiré avait été preuve flagrante que personne au château n'était en sécurité. À en juger l'incompétence de Dumbledore l'année précédente, ce dernier n'avait pas dû faire grand chose pour renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard. Les Détraqueurs qui envahissaient le train... Ce fiasco avait tout changé. _Tu as dû paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Incompétent. Que diraient Enaël et Naos s'ils t'avaient vu à ce moment ?_

Leo ramena ses genoux contre lui et enroula ses bras autour d'eux, se sentant bien moins démuni qu'anxieux. Il ressentait une solitude profonde qui le démoralisait complètement.

* * *

Le regard perdu dans le bocal contenant un Strangulot, Remus ne pouvait, lui aussi, s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de l'année. Il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion positive, et même le son régulier de la pluie tambourinant contre la vitre ne parvenait pas à le distraire. Dans cet état second, il ne vit ni n'entendit des élèves entrer dans le bureau.

\- Professeur Lupin ?

Il tourna la tête et remarqua Terry, Luna, et Alexandra, tous là, semblant déterminés. Pour quoi ? Remus avait bien une hypothèse. Il sortit de sa torpeur et demanda sur un ton qu'il souhaitait posé :

\- Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Nous voulons protéger Leo, affirma d'une voix limpide Luna.

\- Vous êtes professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, vous connaissez sans doute le sortilège du Patronus, déclara Alexandra.

\- C'est exact, mais..., protesta faiblement l'adulte.

\- Vous ne pouvez quand même pas refuser de nous apprendre des choses, souleva Terry.

Remus soupira, regardant patiemment les trois élèves. Ils étaient brillants, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils semblaient également avoir de la volonté et de la motivation. En vérité, Remus ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'enseigner ce sort particulier. Après tout, les trois Serdaigles semblaient animés des meilleures intentions. Remus se leva finalement et dit :

\- Bien, je nous préparerais une salle libre. Vous avez une date en tête ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, établit Luna.

\- Mercredi prochain, à dix-sept heures ? Je crois que votre emploi du temps vous permets cet horaire, demanda Terry.

Remus ne voyait rien à redire, et accepta la proposition. Il ne pouvait le faire plus tôt, et un rendez-vous ultérieur n'allait pas satisfaire les Serdaigles. Alors que ceux-ci le remerciaient et partaient, Remus se rassit sur sa chaise. Leo avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

* * *

Les matins ensoleillés étaient les meilleurs pour les Poufsouffles. Se sentir tiré de son sommeil par la douce chaleur du soleil, c'était le point de départ d'une bonne journée. Surtout un dimanche matin. Malheureusement pour Zacharias Smith et le reste de sa Maison, ce n'était pas le cas du lendemain du désastreux match de Quidditch. À la place, la fraîcheur et l'humidité d'un ciel nuageux rompirent l'ambiance habituellement joyeuse du dortoir. Une fois de plus, il s'était retourné dans son sommeil. Et une fois de plus, ses pieds étaient en-dehors de la couverture. Il avait désespérément besoin de chaleur, il n'allait au sinon pas pouvoir survivre à la matinée. Zacharias, en se réveillant, sauta immédiatement de son lit et courut se doucher. De l'eau bien trop tiède, qui acheva de le faire maudire cette journée par avance.

En revenant dans son dortoir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait été le premier à se réveiller. Étonnant, d'autant plus qu'il était habituellement parmi les derniers à sortir du lit. Il s'habilla et consulta sa montre, qui indiquait l'heure exagérément avancée de huit heures du matin. Le seul Poufsouffle réveillé grimaça, puis descendit dans sa salle commune, où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

\- C'est déprimant, tout ce silence, commenta une voix qui fit sursauter Zacharias.

Il se retourna et remarqua le Moine Gras, fantôme de sa Maison. Celui-ci portait un sourire las et fixait un pot de cuivre fixé au plafond, d'où débordaient des vrilles de lierre.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur toutes les plantes qui peuplent ce dortoir ? demanda l'homme.

\- Que Neville Londubat s'incruste en douce chaque soir dans cette salle pour les dorloter ? répliqua avec sarcasme Zacharias.

\- Tu n'es pas si éloigné de la vérité, plaisanta le fantôme. Certains racontent que l'esprit d'Helga Poufsouffle demeure en ces lieux et prend soin des êtres vivants qui s'y trouvent.

\- Quelle vicieuse cette bonne vieille Helga. Toujours à mater les jeunes pendant qu'ils dorment, réagit l'étudiant avec un regard désabusé.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! lança une autre voix.

Zacharias se retourna et vit une de ses camarades refermer la porte en forme de couvercle de baril, s'épousseter la jupe, et le rejoindre.

\- Hanna, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le Moine Gras sans quitter les plantes du regard.

\- Bien, et vous ? répondit Hanna Abott en souriant.

Son camarade soupira pendant que la Poufsouffle et le fantôme échangeaient les platitudes habituelles. Il y avait longtemps que Zacharias avait arrêté d'essayer de faire comprendre à sa camarade qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de vouvoyer le Moine Gras. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, rien n'y faisait.

\- Et si on allait manger ? proposa soudainement le blond, interrompant du même coup la conversation des deux autres.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, remarqua Hanna.

\- Un jour tu comprendras qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour les autres, Hanna.

\- Comme manger, approuva le Moine de ses yeux rieurs.

\- Et Justin ?

\- Il nous rejoindra quand il aura daigné lever son petit orteil, relativisa Zacharias.

Hanna croisa les bras mais ne dit rien de plus, ce que Zacharias prit pour une capitulation. Les deux camarades descendirent la pente douce menant à la sortie du dortoir, et alors que Zacharias refermait la porte de tonneau, il entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Il se retourna, et vit un Serpentard, le même qui leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter après le match de Quidditch. Il venait d'apparaître contre le mur opposé à l'entrée des cuisines, et semblait désorienté. Il les remarqua finalement, et afficha un sourire mal assuré qui ne convainquit pas Zacharias. Ce dernier ignora l'état de stupéfaction -imagée, évidemment- d'Hanna, et alla vers le Préfet-en-Chef, qui ne bougea pas. Il affirma finalement d'un ton circonspect :

\- Tu viens d'apparaître dans un couloir du sous-sol.

\- Il a peut-être transplané ? suggéra Hanna qui semblait s'être remise de l'apparition soudaine.

\- Il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, rappela l'élève de septième année en détournant le regard.

\- C'est pourtant plus ou moins ce que tu viens de faire, souleva Zacharias avec un sourcil froncé. Tu t'appelles Tristam... Tistram... Quelque chose de la sorte, c'est ça ?

\- Tristram, corrigea le Serpentard en croisant les bras et en baissant le regard. Si vous pouviez oublier ce que vous avez vu, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Oublier qu'un Serpentard de septième année a soudainement transplané dans un couloir de Poudlard alors que c'est en face de la cuisine ?

\- De **notre** cuisine, Hanna, précisa Zacharias. On accepte si tu oublies l'emplacement de notre salle commune.

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça, sourit, et partit dans la direction opposée à l'entrée du dortoir. Dès que l'autre élève fut hors de vue, Zacharias se précipita vers un tableau présentant plusieurs fruits.

\- Tu crois qu'il tiendra sa part du marché ? s'interrogea Hanna en le suivant.

\- Qui sait ? répondit Zacharias en chatouillant la poire verte qui se mit à glousser.

Le fruit se transforma en poignée, que les deux Poufsouffles utilisèrent pour pénétrer dans les cuisines du château. À l'intérieur, Zacharias s'installa à une des tables de travail et appela :

\- Dobby ? Je peux te demander un service ?

Immédiatement, un elfe de maison se précipita vers lui, la mine souriante :

\- Ça concerne Harry Potter ?

\- C'est pour sa sécurité, mentit Zacharias.

Il était facile de manipuler cet elfe particulier. Il suffisait de mentionner le nom du Survivant, et il exauçait n'importe quel ordre.

\- Un Serpentard de septième année, Tristram Bassenthwaite, agit de manière possiblement menaçante contre Harry. Il est soudainement apparu dans le château, comme s'il avait transplané. Tu pourrais te renseigner là-dessus ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Et l'elfe disparut sans attendre. Devant le regard consterné d'Hanna, Zacharias se justifia avec ironie :

\- Je suis l'élève le plus loyal qui soit, tu le sais bien.

La loyauté n'avait jamais été le trait de caractère dominant de sa Maison.

* * *

 **La suite dans le Chapitre 18, Fouille !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris, montrer que vous appréciez -ou non- l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir :) Merci~!**


	20. 18) Fouille

**Fouille**

La jeune adolescente aux yeux verts avait le regard dirigé vers une malle, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de brume. Elle serra sa baguette tant bien que mal -ses doigts moites n'aidaient pas vraiment- et la pointa vers l'objet, qui de temps en temps tremblait brièvement.

\- Quelle chance d'avoir Harry ici, commenta tout à coup Terry en fixant l'élève de Gryffondor d'un air appréciateur. Je sais que l'Epouvantard n'agira pas exactement comme un véritable Détraqueur, mais ça nous mettra dans des conditions similaires.

\- Ta plus grande peur, c'est vraiment les Détraqueurs ? s'intéressa Luna qui, contrairement à la normale, ne portait pas de boucles d'oreilles bizarres.

\- Oui, confirma Harry.

Il était placé en face de l'ouverture de la malle, de cette façon l'Epouvantard prendrait l'apparence visée. Les trois Serdaigles étaient placés de l'autre côté de l'objet pour ne pas gêner la créature.

\- Prêts ? demanda le professeur Lupin en faisant mine d'ouvrir la malle.

Recevant quatre affirmations, il acquiesça et laissa d'un coup sortir l'Epouvantard, qui, comme prévu, prit la forme voulue. Alexandra vit pour la première fois l'arrière d'un Détraqueur, et n'y remarqua rien de spécial. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la cape de la créature était sale, grise, et n'inspirait pas la confiance.

\- _S...Spero Patronum !_ commença Harry en hurlant bien plus que nécessaire.

Un faible filet translucide sortit pendant un instant de la baguette, mais c'était loin d'être le but recherché. Luna prit le relais :

\- _Spero Patronum !_

La créature ne se retourna pas, sans doute trop occupée à s'intéresser au Survivant, mais la baguette de la blonde émit une faible forme, pas assez définie pour pouvoir l'identifier, mais elle demeura plusieurs secondes. C'était encourageant aux yeux d'Alexandra. Elle repensa au souvenir heureux qu'elle avait choisi. Un moment qui ne s'était produit qu'une fois, mais dont elle avait été fière. Elle leva sa baguette et l'agita :

\- _Spero Patronum !_

\- C'est bien, Alexandra !

L'encouragement de Lupin fit sourire la rousse. Elle s'aperçut, surprise, qu'un animal se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu en faire autant. La forme s'évapora au bout de quelques instants, comme pour Luna, et ce fut au tour de Terry. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire confiant, qui n'altéra pourtant pas la mine concentrée de son ami. Le faux Détraqueur, lui, semblait s'être finalement intéressé au trio de Serdaigles, même s'il semblait toujours fixé sur Harry. Soudain, sans crier gare, Terry lança :

\- _Spero Patronum !_

Mais à la stupéfaction d'Alexandra, rien ne sortit de la baguette du Serdaigle. Celui-ci grimaça et relança le sortilège, mais n'y parvint à nouveau pas.

\- Concentrez-vous, Terry. Cherchez bien votre souvenir le plus heureux !

Une nouvelle fois, le Serdaigle tenta de conjurer un Patronus, mais il ne sembla pas réussir. Lupin se plaça devant l'Epouvantard, qui redevint une sphère argentée, et le fit revenir dans la malle au centre de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une tablette de chocolat, qu'il cassa et distribua à chaque élève de la salle.

\- Il faut que vous trouviez un souvenir encore plus puissant, que vous le visualisiez, que vous le ressentiez, expliqua Lupin. À quoi pensiez-vous ?

\- Le jour où je suis rentré à Poudlard pour la première fois.

\- La fois où mes parents m'ont appris à pêcher, répondit Alexandra en repensant à cette journée.

Elle n'était pas connue pour sa patience, et ça avait été un moment particulièrement amusant. Sa mère n'avait pas encore de lubie la coupant du monde, et elle s'entendait toujours bien avec son père. Une journée particulièrement propice au bonheur.

\- La première fois où j'ai rencontrée des Nargoles, dit Luna avec son air rêveur.

\- D'accord..., commenta Lupin d'une voix légèrement incertaine. Et vous, Terry ?

\- Je préférerais ne pas en parler, dit simplement le Serdaigle en baissant le regard.

\- Je respecte cette décision, affirma Lupin avant de se mettre au centre de la salle. Vous voulez recommencer ?

En voyant l'air défait de son ami, Alexandra déclara :

\- Je me sens un peu fatiguée, on ne pourrait pas reprendre mercredi prochain ?

\- Malheureusement, j'ai un rendez-vous important, mais le mercredi d'après me convient.

La date fixée, Alexandra et ses amis quittèrent la salle, le pas traînant.

* * *

En contemplant sa nouvelle défaite face à Daphné Greengrass, le troisième année se leva brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser une pièce d'échec par terre. Drago Malefoy ne se laissa pas distraire par ce simple accident, il valait après tout bien mieux que ça. Il adressa un regard dédaigneux à la blonde, qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Tout d'abord, elle était meilleure que lui à tous les devoirs. Ensuite, elle portait exactement la même couleur de cheveux. On pouvait la méprendre pour une Malefoy. C'était donc une menace bien réelle pour le jeune Serpentard, car cette fille vicieuse semblait tout faire, absolument tout faire pour être meilleure que lui. Elle avait une meilleure réputation, de meilleurs esclaves -lui n'avait que Crabbe et Goyle, elle avait tout le reste des Serpentards, et même certains profs !- et pourtant, elle restait toujours dans son coin, auprès des mêmes personnes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer sa situation, et c'était ce qui faisait le plus enrager Drago. Il y mettait tout son cœur, vraiment !

\- On peut faire une nouvelle partie ? proposa, semblait-il, innocemment Greengrass. Tu pourras peut-être me battre, cette fois...

\- Je craindrais trop de blesser ton ego, rétorqua le garçon en se retournant.

\- Tu as simplement la flemme de daigner lever le petit doigt, piqua la blonde.

Il allait le dire à son père. Comment cette fille osait-elle insinuer ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité ? C'était intolérable. Drago se promit qu'il allait se rendre à la volière dans les prochaines minutes. Si jamais il manquait un bout du cours de cet empoté d'Hagrid, pas de souci; le demi-géant n'avait pas le cran de s'opposer à un Malefoy. Personne n'avait le cran de s'opposer à un Malefoy. C'était tout bonnement suicidaire.

Il s'éloigna de sa rivale, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune pour se changer les idées quand il entendit une conversation qui l'intrigua :

\- ...Et donc, la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles se trouve près des cuisines. Voilà toute l'histoire.

\- Bon, j'imagine que je ne peux plus te le cacher, se plaignit faussement une voix que Drago n'avait que rarement entendue.

Il se tourna vers les canapés argentés, et aperçut Bassenthwaite, un Serpentard plus âgé que Drago méprisait et respectait à la fois. Le côté à la fois nonchalant et immature du septième année était énervant, mais il avait une influence non négligeable sur les membres de la Maison. Bon, c'était quand même le type qui nommait des premières années comme ses conseillers. Drago y avait échappé de peu, et n'en était pas peu fier. Il lui suffisait de son nom pour que tout le monde lui obéisse, alors que Bassenthwaite, lui, avait dû user de viles stratégies pour se faire entendre.

L'autre personne était un Poufsouffle, particulièrement populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Cédric Diggory avait lui aussi de l'influence dans sa propre Maison. C'était à vrai dire le seul Blaireau dont Drago entendait parler, s'il excluait Zacharias Smith et son caractère notoirement désagréable.

\- Et depuis cette entrevue charmante, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment suivi, continua Bassenthwaite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que notre projet est en danger ? demanda Diggory en grimaçant.

\- Quel projet ? s'immisça Drago d'un pas rapide.

Il récolta deux regards noirs, puis le plus âgé se leva et dévoila d'un air sarcastique :

\- Nos fiançailles, bien sûr. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? J'avais pourtant prévenu tous mes amis...

Ignorant la basse remarque, Drago réfléchit à ce que pouvait bien signifier cette alliance entre deux des élèves les plus suivis de Poudlard. Entre un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle. Un serpent et un blaireau. Qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Absolument rien. L'un était un crétin, l'autre était...

Bon, les deux avaient peut-être un point commun; mais à part ça ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de préparer ?

\- On ne prépare rien, lança tout à coup Diggory avec un sourire peu sincère.

Il avait encore pensé à haute voix. Se maudissant de la manière la plus silencieuse possible -autrement dit, en fermant les poings et serrant les dents-, il entendit Bassenthwaite renchérir :

\- Tu me connais, Drago, je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose. Je vis tout dans le moment.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, je vous crois..., grinça Drago.

\- De toute façon, tu es obligé puisque je suis préfet-en-chef, déclara Bassenthwaite en pointant nonchalamment son insigne brillant. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à retirer des points à ma propre Maison si besoin.

Le plus jeune fixa longuement les deux autres de son regard foudroyant, puis décida que ce jeu avait assez duré et tourna les talons, cette fois pour sortir de la salle pour de bon. Il avait beau avoir du mal à assimiler le fait qu'un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard s'alliaient pour une future catastrophe, il lui fallait pourtant se reprendre pour avoir une chance de saisir leur plan.

* * *

La bouche habituellement expressive du Serdaigle était close, et ce depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle ordinairement désaffectée, que Remus Lupin avait utilisé comme salle d'entraînement au Sortilège du Patronus. Terry n'avait prononcé mot depuis, et il se trouvait à présent sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce d'un regard vide. De temps à autres, il fixait sa propre malle, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse d'un seul coup. Parfois, il observait les affaires de ses camarades, en particulier celles de Leo. Qui était-il, au final ? Terry n'en avait aucune idée. Avant l'année précédente, il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler d'un possible frère caché du célèbre Harry Potter, mais il n'avait jamais pris ce genre de déclaration pour argent comptant. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur évasive, que certains répétaient quand ils n'avaient pas d'autre sujet de discussion en tête. Puis Leo Potter avait débarqué d'on-ne-savait-où, pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison. Et Terry avait beau le compter parmi ses amis proches, il devait admettre qu'il ne savait toujours rien de l'étrange garçon. Simplement que celui-ci avait vécu en France -mais pourquoi ? Son frère était bien resté en Angleterre, lui.

Les yeux se Terry se posèrent sur la malle de son ami, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il se leva, prit d'un intérêt soudain. Si son père lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'une malle reflétait souvent son utilisateur. Il s'avança, comme hypnotisé, vers le bagage, placé sous le lit. Bien évidemment, la cachette ne trompait personne, et surtout pas Terry. Arrivé au pied du lit, il se baissa et tendit le bras pour tenter de saisir l'objet. Au moment où ses doigts allaient s'agripper à la poignée, une vive douleur parcourut son bras, qui se rétracta par réflexe. Terry s'écarta du lit, prit de court. L'effet s'était déjà atténué, mais la douleur le dissuadait de retenter. Manifestement, la malle de Leo était protégée par un sort ou une rune, et son propriétaire semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser qui que ce soit s'emparer du contenu de l'objet.

À ce moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Alexandra apparut. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Terry, ses sourcils se haussèrent, et elle dit :

\- Alors c'est ici que tu te trouvais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi toi, tu peux t'incruster ici, mais pas l'inverse ? interrogea l'adolescent en se relevant.

\- Une bête règle témoignant de l'inégalité des hommes et des femmes, répondit évasivement Alexandra. Attends, c'est moi ou tu fouillais dans les affaires de Leo ?

\- C'est vrai, accorda Terry.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? s'enquit la rousse en s'approchant de son ami les bras croisés.

Terry soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il n'avait pas non plus agi totalement contre sa volonté, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été influencé par quelque chose.

\- C'est dangereux, commenta-t-il finalement d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Le lit de Leo ?

Alexandra semblait déconcertée, et se rapprocha dudit lit.

\- Sa malle, ou ce qu'i l'intérieur, je ne suis sûr de rien, corrigea Terry en dépoussiérant sa manche. Je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre, une décharge s'est déclenchée avant que je n'y parvienne.

\- Une décharge, tu dis ? Comme de l'électricité ?

Terry adressa un regard confus à Alexandra, qui leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupit sur le sol. Alors que sa camarade tentait à son tour d'attraper l'objet convoité, Terry se détourna et se renseigna d'une voix intriguée :

\- Où est Luna ?

\- Elle est persuadée que son Patronus est un r-AÏE !

Terry grimaça et se retourna vers sa camarade, qui avait un visage décontenancé. Alors qu'elle se massait le bras, elle annonça :

\- C'est bien de l'électricité. Pas de la magie normale, peut-être des Runes... Qui sait ?

\- Peut-être Hermione, suggéra Terry. Après tout, elle est au même cours de Runes que Leo.

\- Et si elle ne sait pas, il y a toujours Tristram, conclut Alexandra. On commence pas qui ?

Avant que Terry n'ai pu répondre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Luna débarqua avec un sourire élargi. Elle s'exclama :

\- J'avais raison ! Depuis le début, tous les signes étaient là, c'était ma destinée...

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire..., commença son amie.

\- C'est officiel, mon Patronus est un Ronflak Cornu ! Je te l'avais bien dit, Alexandra !

\- Elle a complètement pétée un câble, affirma Alexandra. Allons parler à Tristram, il en sait probablement plus qu'Hermione.

Terry acquiesça en silence, sans avoir compris l'expression employée par la rousse. Encore un de ces fichus trucs de Moldus, probablement.

* * *

Harry voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre le comportement que son frère avait depuis le début de l'année. Il devait y avoir une raison, il y en avait forcément une. Il était resté après la fin de l'entraînement au Patronus exprès pour demander des informations à Remus, qui était, selon la rumeur, le père adoptif de Leo.

\- Harry ? Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

L'élève sortit de ses pensées, s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'informa :

\- Monsieur, vous êtes bien le père adoptif de Leo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, pourquoi donc ? confirma Lupin en s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière lui.

\- Il agit... différemment de l'année dernière, entreprit Harry. Il s'est éloigné de tout le monde, même de ses amis, il a même l'air de les éviter.

\- Continue, dit Remus en inclinant légèrement la tête.

De toute évidence, l'adulte semblait intéressé par les propos d'Harry, qui poursuivit :

\- Avant, on ne le trouvait pas seul, alors que maintenant, c'est le contraire. Apparemment, il ne participe plus en cours, aussi. Il est de plus en plus...

\- Renfermé ? proposa Lupin d'un air soucieux.

\- C'est le bon mot, oui. Du coup, je me demandais comment il était... avant Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi... renfermé ?

Pour toute réponse, il sentit Lupin l'observer, avec un regard que le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Après plusieurs secondes où un silence inconfortable s'étendait, l'adulte expliqua :

\- Il m'est difficile de répondre à ces questions. Pour commencer, je n'ai obtenu la garde de ton frère que quelques mois précedent sa rentrée. Il avait un autre tuteur avant cela, et Leo se comportait plus ou moins de la même manière qu'à présent.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il était replié sur lui-même ? tenta Harry.

\- C'est une expression adaptée. Son ancien tuteur s'appelle Nicolas Flamel.

En entendant ce nom, Harry fut déstabilisé. L'homme qui avait confié la pierre philosophale à Dumbledore avait également été le tuteur de Leo ? Harry ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- Flamel était, et est toujours, un alchimiste réputé. Lui et sa femme Pernelle sont célèbres pour avoir obtenu plusieurs prix Nobel pour leurs découvertes, il y a une chose que peu de monde sait. Ils avaient une fille.

\- "Avaient" ? souleva Harry avec étonnement.

En prononçant ces mots, Remus sentit une montée de souvenirs lui prendre la tête. Il se revoyait dans son bureau de conseiller à Beauxbâtons. La scène se rejouait avec une précision saisissante. La porte s'ouvrant à la volée, l'air livide du directeur, ses lèvres tremblantes. "Quel est le problème, M. Delacour ?" avait-il demandé. L'homme était habituellement composé, mais Remus se rappelait distinctement de la voix paniquée de son supérieur en dévoilant "Votre crainte s'est confirmée." Remus s'était levé, saisi de stupéfaction. Il les avait prévenu plusieurs fois, naturellement. Marion Flamel lui rendait fréquemment visite, et portait un air constant d'épuisement. "Vous ne m'avez donc pas écouté lors de mes multiples avertissements ?" "J'avais d'autres soucis en tête !" "Une élève est morte à présent !" "C'est bien ce que je suis venu vous dire !" Et comme si la situation n'avait pas été assez horrible, il y avait eu un témoin...

Lupin releva la tête et continua d'une voix tremblante son explication, devant l'air intrigué d'Harry :

\- Elle allait à la même école de magie que Leo, naturellement. D'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, ils s'entendaient comme frère et soeur.

Devait-il tout dire à Harry ? Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Leo aussi n'avait été qu'un enfant...

Les mots de l'adulte faisaient écho à la demande qu'avait effectué Leo à la fin de l'année précédente dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il sentit son sang se glacer, alors que Lupin continuait :

\- J'enseignais l'anglais à Beauxbâtons, mais j'étais également conseiller. Si un élève avait des problèmes, ma porte lui était ouverte. Après un... certain incident, deux élèves se sont rapprochés de ton frère. Au départ, ils suivaient simplement ma demande, mais ils ont fini par lier une amitié sincère avec Leo. À partir de là, il a évolué de façon très positive, et j'ai fini par l'adopter.

\- Vous pensez que tout ça a un lien avec le comportement actuel de mon frère ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'une chose s'est produite l'été dernier, et cela a d'une manière ou d'une autre profondément affecté Leo.

Harry restait sur sa faim. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails de "l'incident" mentionné par son professeur, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être directement lié aux événements actuels. Il avait beau avoir reçu des informations visiblement importantes, la vérité semblait cadenassée, et il n'avait pas la clé lui permettant de tout comprendre.

 **Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, voter, et à samedi prochain ;) Passez de bonnes vacances !**


	21. 19) Projet

**Projet**

C'était un jour éclairé, ensoleillé, paisible qui se levait sur Godric's Hollow. Peu de monde semblait réveillé à cette heure matinale, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger une jeune femme rousse outre-mesure. Severus Rogue la reconnut immédiatement.

\- Lily !

Rogue se retourna en même temps que celle qu'il avait aimé -qu'il aimerait à jamais. Cette voix, il l'avait bien reconnue, et c'était pour lui déplaire.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il, James ? À hurler comme ça, tu risques de réveiller Leo.

Ce dernier était réveillé, bien sûr. Autrement, comment Rogue aurait-il pu entrer dans ce souvenir ?

Potter était paniqué, le professeur de Potions en était persuadé. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir son pire ennemi dans un tel état.

\- J'avais raison ! C'est de lui dont elle parlait !

En vociférant cela, Potter pointait du doigt vers le berceau enchanté, où "dormait" un nourrisson. C'était bien évidemment Leo, le Leo de plusieurs années auparavant. Lily déclara :

\- Il n'arrivera rien à notre famille tant que nous serons là. Leo pourra bientôt voir son petit frère, dans quelques mois tout au plus.  
\- Mais la prophétie...!

Rogue haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une prophétie concernant Leo.

\- Chéri, on ne va pas faire confiance en une simple prophétie, même si elle vient d'une amie de la famille.  
\- Iliona est fiable, affirma Potter.

Iliona... Ce nom disait quelque chose à Rogue.

\- Quand on considère que son nom de famille est Trelawney, il me paraît raisonnable de s'en méfier.  
\- Sa sœur est folle, je l'admets volontiers, mais Iliona est différente, elle a la tête sur les épaules.

Il s'en rappelait, à présent. Iliona Trelawney, célèbre dans le milieu de l'alchimie pour avoir un don de double-vue et pour être talentueuse. Combiner les deux était très rare, encore plus lorsque l'on avait une fille. Cette fille était à présent l'une des élèves de Rogue, une élève douée comme sa mère.

\- Même si ton amie avait raison, que peut-on faire ? Leo est notre fils, et quand je disais que j'étais prête à le défendre, c'était contre tous ceux qui s'en prendraient à lui.  
\- Mais un jour, ils vont devoir...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Rogue devenait de plus en plus curieux. Si seulement Potter terminait ses phrases...

\- C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? lança une voix derrière Rogue.

L'enseignant se retourna et remarqua son élève, qui contemplait la scène, appuyé contre un mur.

\- Ne pas connaître la réponse aux questions que l'on se pose, précisa Leo.  
\- C'est ce que vous faîtes vivre à beaucoup de personnes, remarqua l'adulte.  
\- Exact, mais comme mon père dans ce souvenir, j'ai mes raisons. Pour cette scène précise, je pense qu'il se doutait que je n'étais pas réellement endormi.  
\- Et quelle est votre raison ? s'intéressa Rogue.  
\- C'est une façon de les mener à la vérité, répondit Leo en détournant le regard. Je suis lâche, professeur.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard étonné à son élève. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une personne admettre un de ses défauts d'une façon aussi volontaire.

\- Vous en avez assez vu, conclut Leo.

Sitôt les paroles prononcées, une brume enveloppa l'adulte, et il réapparut finalement dans son cachot, face à son élève.

\- Il semblerait que mes leçons d'Occlumencie vous aient bien servi, dit Rogue.  
\- C'est grâce au fabuleux professeur qui m'a enseigné cet art ô combien utile, flatta Leo sans s'en cacher.  
\- Rendez-vous donc à votre prochain cours.  
\- À vos ordres, ironisa Leo tout en sortant de la pièce.

Alors que la porte se refermait, Rogue réalisa qu'il était minuit passé, et qu'il était peu probable que son élève ait un cours dans l'heure suivante. Soupirant, il sortit un chaudron d'une armoire proche. Il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avec toutes les questions se bousculant dans son crâne, mieux valait se torturer l'esprit autrement.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'attelait à la traduction imposée par son professeur, Leo demanda à demi-voix à Hermione :

\- Dis, Hermione, qui s'occupe d'élever mon frère ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés sembla s'arrêter d'écrire un instant, avant de reprendre et de répondre en même temps :

\- Il vit chez son oncle et sa tante Moldus, avec son cousin.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'ils le traitent ? insista Leo, jetant de temps à autres des regards à Bathsheda Babbling.  
\- Mal, d'après Harry. Quand ils ne l'ignorent pas, il est contraint de faire l'esclave de la famille. Il a aussi subi des harcèlements, en partie menés par son cousin. Pourquoi ? décrivit Hermione d'un ton faussement détaché.  
\- Le... Le harcèlement, je connais, mais je n'avais pas imaginé...

À ce moment-là, l'enseignante s'approcha d'eux et dit :

\- Si vous voulez que je vous lâche en avance, il va falloir que vous mettiez le turbo.

Puis elle repartit de sa démarche assurée vers son bureau, s'asseyant tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur Leo et Hermione. Le message était clair. Il restait beaucoup à traduire, mais au moins, c'était le dernier jour de cours de la semaine.

* * *

L'administration n'aurait pas pu choisir une pire journée pour programmer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, village situé juste à côté du château de Poudlard.

\- Vous saviez que Pré-au-Lard est le seul village d'Angleterre exclusivement constitué de sorciers ? informa Hermione en se frottant les mains.  
\- Alors c'est pour ça que des centaines de friandises au nom douteux sont affichées dans les vitrines et que personne ne fait de remarque là-dessus, déduisit Harry.

Celui-ci était bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qui malheureusement ne réchauffait pas plus que ça. Malgré l'épais manteau de neige couvrant les environs, il n'avait pas besoin d'effacer ses traces. En effet, puisque une grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard avaient profité de l'occasion pour se rendre dans le village, la rue principale était couverte de traces. Une de plus, une de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

\- Ça vous dit de faire un tour chez Honeydukes ? Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils proposaient des trucs rares cette année, proposa Ron en pointant du doigt un bâtiment non loin de leur position.  
\- Comment savent-ils tout ça ? s'intéressa Hermione.  
\- La carte du Maraudeur, probablement. Ils se souviennent sûrement encore des passages secrets conduisant en dehors du château, répondit Harry en posant machinalement la main sur l'endroit où se trouvait ladite carte.  
\- Il faudra faire attention au retour, le professeur Rogue a failli nous remarquer la dernière fois que nous avons utilisé la carte, avertit Hermione.  
\- C'est toi qui voulait sortir ce satané livre de la réserve ! s'énerva Ron.

Ignorant la dispute de ses deux amis, Harry s'approcha de la destination désignée et s'aperçut que la vitrine proposait des stocks de friandises alléchantes. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus visité par les élèves avec le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Les trois amis entrèrent chez Honeydukes et furent surpris de l'immense quantité de confiseries disponibles. La boutique semblait répondre à chaque besoin, il y avait de tout, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse aux gommes de limaces, en passant par les célèbres dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Les trois membres du trio y passèrent un agréable moment et, en sortant de la boutique, se rendirent compte du vide monétaire provoqué par tous leurs achats. On pouvait se plaindre de la basse fréquence des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, mais quand on prenait en compte l'argent dépensé dans une seule boutique, on pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi il n'y en avait que deux ou trois par an.

Alors qu'Harry et ses amis revenaient sur la rue principale, ils remarquèrent, posé contre un mur, un chien noir gémissant. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers lui, curieux, et arrivé à quelques mètres, purent constater que l'animal n'avait presque que la peau sur les os. Le chien semblait craintif, mais surtout épuisé. Alors qu'Harry commençait à tendre la main pour tenter d'apaiser l'animal, un froid soudain le traversa et le fit instinctivement tourner la tête. Dans le ciel, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, des Détraqueurs se rapprochaient d'eux, à une vitesse qui ne tarda pas à affoler Harry. Il sortit sa baguette devant les regards médusés d'Hermione et Ron, et prononça :

\- _Spero Patronum..._ _Spero Patronum !_

Une lumière s'échappa de la baguette d'Harry, mais rien de plus. Il réessaya, et pendant un instant, il crut voir un animal apparaître. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient désormais qu'à une dizaine de mètres, il était bien trop tard pour penser à courir dans le sens opposé.

\- _Spero Patronum !_

Harry et ses amis se retournèrent et virent des Serdaigles qu'ils connaissaient. Une rousse faisait de grands mouvements qui, s'ils paraissaient impressionants, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir grand effet.

\- Allez ! J'ai dit : _Spero Patronum !_ Hé, Luna, Terry, bougez-vous un peu, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à aider !  
\- _Spero Patronum !_ lança Luna, dont la baguette émit une forme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Je te l'avais dit que c'était un Ronflak Cornu !

La forme argentée se dirigea vers la plus proche créature, qui fut projetée au loin. Manifestement, Luna était la plus douée parmi le groupe. À côté d'elle, pourtant...

\- _Spero... Spero...  
_ \- Pense à autre chose que tes parents, Terry ! Ça ne marchait pas les autres fois, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça-Oh, bonjour Monsieur le Détraqueur, comment allez-vous en cette si belle journée ?

Alors que le Patronus de Luna défendait Alexandra, Harry, Hermione et Ron était médusés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Les Serdaigles de quatrième année semblaient davantage intéressés à bavarder qu'à les protéger. Galvanisé par l'arrivée des Aigles, Harry tenta à nouveau de lancer le sortilège défensif, en pensant cette fois-ci à un souvenir qui lui était très cher, la fois où il avait, avec le reste de sa Maison, gagné la Coupe des Trois Maisons :

\- _Spero Patronum !_

À sa plus grande surprise, une forme plutôt grande jaillit à l'encontre des Détraqueurs, elle restait vague mais suffisante pour s'opposer aux créatures malveillantes. Harry avait cru déceler des cornes sur son Patronus, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Malheureusement, l'animal disparut bien vite, et quand Harry tenta à nouveau de lancer le sort, il était trop tard. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Harry recula et se retrouva adossé au mur. Il avait froid.

\- Pousse-toi idiote !  
\- Qui a parlé...? demanda Harry, cherchant autour de lui.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de ces créatures de l'ombre. Il ne voyait que du noir. Leur long râle lui glaçait les entrailles. Harry sentait son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Il entendait les mêmes hurlements qu'en début d'année, dans le Poudlard Express.

\- _Spero Patronum !_

La lumière aveugla Harry, qui aperçut les Détraqueurs fuir au loin. Il se tourna vers les autres, tout aussi confus, jusqu'à remarquer un Serpentard plutôt grand qu'il avait peu aperçu jusque là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tristram ? s'étonna Alexandra en le pointant du doigt.  
\- Ce n'est pas dans ces circonstances que nous avions prévu de te voir, laissa échapper Luna la mine songeuse.  
\- Avant de répondre à quoi que ce soit, je propose qu'on aille se réchauffer aux Trois Balais, qui est pour ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. L'arrivée des Détraqueurs les avait dépouillés de toute chaleur. Par chance, le pub était juste à côté d'Honeydukes. En entrant, Harry sentit immédiatement son corps se décrisper, il se sentait bien plus en sécurité à présent. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver une table, l'arrivée impromptue des Détraqueurs avait fait fuir beaucoup de monde.

\- Tiens Harry, tu avais oublié ta cape, souffla Hermione en lui donnant discrètement le tissu invisible qu'Harry s'empressa de remettre.

La table était située dans un coin de la pièce, idéal pour écouter les autres conversations tout en restant à l'écart. Tristram prit les commandes et alla au comptoir pour les prendre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir déjà parlé.  
\- Tristram Bassenthwaite, un ami de longue date, Serpentard de septième année, très doué, mais atteint de flemmingite aiguë, résuma Alexandra en enlevant ses gants.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en plein milieu de la rue ? s'intéressa Terry.  
\- Harry a pris pitié d'un chien, et c'est à ce moment que les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, expliqua Hermione.  
\- En parlant du chien, il est où maintenant ?  
\- Je l'ai vu fuir quand les Détraqueurs sont partis, affirma Ron. Il m'a aussi jeté un regard effrayant, comme s'il était à deux doigts de m'arracher la tête. Et Croûtard n'a pas arrêté de trembler dans ma poche, il a été traumatisé, le pauvre...  
\- Je n'ai plus la carte, se rendit tout à coup compte Harry en fouillant dans l'ample poche de sa veste.  
\- Le chien avait un bout de papier dans sa gueule pendant que les Détraqueurs attaquaient, il a dû s'enfuir avec, déduisit Luna en triturant l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles.  
\- Vous parlez de la carte des Weasley ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende, confia Tristram d'un ton appréciateur en revenant avec les commandes. Pas besoin de me rembourser, la gérante m'a tout offert.  
\- M-Madame Rosmerta...? s'étonna Ron dont les oreilles rougirent tout à coup.  
\- En personne. Elle apprécie mon impressionnant... nombre de commandes passées au cours de toutes ces années, dit-il en souriant.

Pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, tous les élèves plus âgés que lui à la table jetèrent un regard noir à Tristram. Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son soda de Branchiflore, Tristram continua :

\- En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé. C'est probablement un coup de ce Poufsouffle que j'ai rencontré l'autre coup...  
\- Zacharias Smith, devina Alexandra. Il n'y a qu'un seul Blaireau capable de te faire suivre à cause de sa paranoïa...  
\- Il soudoie peut-être un elfe, proposa Hermione.  
\- Un elfe ? C'est très curieux, songea le Serpentard à haute voix.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? s'intéressa Harry.  
\- Est-ce que c'est lié à ton apparition soudaine tout à l'heure ? aborda Luna.  
\- Tu peux dire ça, répondit évasivement le Serpentard en enlevant son écharpe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si froid dehors.  
\- Si tu te ramènes en t-shirt alors qu'on est à des températures négatives..., commenta Ron en haussant les épaules.  
\- J'aurais pu arriver vêtu uniquement d'une serviette ! affirma Tristram.  
\- Et il dit ça comme s'il en était fier, dit Luna en souriant.  
\- Comment ça, tu aurais pu débarquer en tenue légère ? demanda Terry, les sourcils relevés.  
\- Si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de souci, Terry, ironisa le Serpentard avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Je viens de la salle de bain des Préfets. Je vous ai aperçu des fenêtres, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'intervienne pour sauver ces pauvres élèves apeurés par des méchants Détraqueurs.  
\- Ça ne nous dit pas comment tu es arrivé, observa Hermione en croisant les bras. La salle de bain des Préfets est située au cinquième étage, ce n'est pas près d'ici.  
\- Je ne vous dévoilerais rien tant que le moyen de transport ne sera pas parfait, et il est probable qu'il ait toujours des défauts après mon départ de Poudlard, déclara Tristram en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Cédric se chargera de la suite.  
\- Ça m'a l'air vraiment sérieux comme projet, plaisanta Alexandra.  
\- Ça pourrait sauver des vies, Alex. Enfin bref, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de terminer mon année.

Le septième année se leva et salua tout le monde du regard, avant de lancer un "Ciao !" et de sortir du pub. Alexandra souleva :

\- Avec les événements récents, on n'a même pas pensé à lui parler de la malle de Leo !  
\- Il y a un problème avec sa malle ? releva Harry, les sourcils relevés.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit évasivement Terry. Je me sens quand même mal de faire ça...

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Harry ne savait pas à quoi Terry faisait référence. Luna affirma alors sur un ton rationnel :

\- Si le professeur Lupin nous l'a demandé, c'est pour une bonne raison.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'intéressa Hermione en se rapprochant des Serdaigles.

Harry et Ron se penchèrent eux aussi vers leurs aînés, désormais curieux de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Le père de Leo nous a assigné la tâche de le... tenir à l'œil, rapporta Alexandre d'un ton peu fier.  
\- Quand ça ? sonda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sans prêter attention au raclement brusque d'une chaise dans le fond de la pièce.  
\- Avant le début de l'année, expliqua Terry, par hibou postal.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu davantage parler, quelqu'un de pressé les frola et ils entendirent :

\- Attends, Leo !

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix, qui, à la surprise d'Harry, appartenait à Seamus. Celui-ci était levé, et avait le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée, qui claqua. Médusé, Harry observa son frère remonter la rue centrale de Pré-au-Lard sans jeter un regard derrière lui, d'un pas rapide. Il y avait peu de doute à avoir quant au fait que le frère d'Harry avait entendu toute la conversation. Harry se tourna vers les autres élèves de sa table, ne sachant quoi dire. Et à l'évidence, eux non plus ne savaient pas comment réagir.

* * *

La suite dans le Chapitre 20, Souvenir

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter (c'est Noël après tout :3) et à montrer que vous appréciez (ou non) l'histoire ^^ Joyeuses Fêtes à tous, et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !


	22. 20) Souvenir

**20) Souvenir**

L'avantage des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, c'était qu'il ne restait plus grand monde au château. Ça, Leo l'avait bien compris. En revanche, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Seamus ?

Le Gryffondor le regardait, un sourire innocent peignant son visage. Ce n'était probablement pas un bon signe. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche :

\- La tour de Serdaigle m'est interdite d'accès ?  
\- Tu as résolu l'énigme, comprit Leo en commençant à se décrisper.

Il était incrédule, et l'autre garçon s'installa dans un fauteuil, sous les regards médusés des congénères de Leo. Il tendit ses bras pour rapprocher ses mains du feu et déclara :

\- J'y ai passé pas mal de temps, c'est pas faux, mais le principe d'une énigme, c'est qu'elle n'est pas impossible à résoudre, et mon principe…  
\- Eh bien ? demanda Leo avec perplexité.

Il hésitait entre envoyer paître le Gryffondor et l'écouter sérieusement. N'ayant pas grand chose à perdre, il décida de rester amical.

\- Mon principe, c'est que je n'abandonne jamais, affirma Seamus en croisant les bras. Enfin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire on va dire…

Leo se surprit à esquisser un sourire alors que ses yeux fixaient le garçon plein de vie à côté de lui. Il s'intéressa :

\- Tu es venu me chercher pour que j'aille parler à Alexandra, Terry et Luna ?  
\- Sûrement pas, j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça. Non, je voulais juste t'inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard, rien de bien dramatique.

Leo haussa les sourcils mais ne doutait pas de la sincérité du plus jeune. Il se voyait mal refuser, et soupira :

\- C'est d'accord, je reviens dans trente secondes.

L'autre acquiesça et Leo monta rapidement dans son dortoir, enfila des vêtements chauds, s'assura d'avoir une somme confortable d'argent, et revint vers la salle commune, où Seamus l'attendait, confortablement vautré dans le cuir d'un fauteuil bleu et argent.

\- Je préfère les couleurs de ma Maison, mais je dois dire que votre salle commune est assez confortable, déclara le Gryffondor en se levant.  
\- La prochaine fois que je m'incrusterais chez les Gryffondors, je penserais à commenter la déco, ironisa Leo. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent donc de la tour de Serdaigle et se hâtèrent vers le hall d'entrée, où le professeur McGonagall vérifiait les autorisations de sortie des élèves assez courageux pour affronter le grand froid. En les voyant arriver, l'adulte plissa les yeux tandis que Seamus souriait de plus belle.

\- Monsieur Finnigan, il me semblait que vous aviez une retenue avec votre professeur de divination ?  
\- J'ai pu avancer le rendez-vous, c'est déjà fait, annonça fièrement Seamus.  
\- Vous n'aurez donc aucune objection à ce que je m'en assure auprès de ma collègue ? insista l'enseignante en rehaussant ses lunettes.  
\- Aucune, confirma le Gryffondor en hochant la tête.

La directrice des Gryffondors plissa les yeux, semblant douter des paroles de son élève, mais finit par jeter des regards minutieux aux autorisations que lui tendaient Seamus et Leo. Elle soupira après plusieurs secondes et laissa passer les élèves, qui sourirent en retour.

Une bouffée d'air frais les paralysa un instant, alors qu'ils posaient un pied dehors. Il remercia l'écharpe argentée qui protégeait son cou, et se tourna vers Seamus, qui portait un sourire victorieux à peine altéré par l'air frais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si comique ? s'étonna Leo.  
\- McGo ne va sûrement pas vérifier si j'ai dit la vérité, elle déteste purement et simplement Trelawney.  
\- Mais tu as vraiment décalé la retenue, j'espère, suggéra le Serdaigle.  
\- Bien entendu, rassura Seamus.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le pont suspendu amenant à Pré-au-Lard, Leo s'intéressa :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu avec mon frère et tes autres amis ?  
\- Dean préfère peindre au calme, c'est bien le premier moment de répit depuis des semaines qui est à sa disposition, raconta Seamus.  
\- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il vient rarement aux matchs de Quidditch ?  
\- Exactement. Quand à ton frère, même si son oncle et sa tante n'ont pas signé le papier, je suis certain qu'il va pouvoir venir par ses propres moyens, mais en tout cas il sera avec Hermione et Ron.  
\- Comment ça, "venir par ses propres moyens" ? souleva Leo.  
\- Tout le monde sait qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité, affirma Seamus en regardant Leo avec une gêne apparente. Enfin, je pensais que tout le monde était au courant...

Le Serdaigle baissa le regard. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle information. Chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur son frère, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir s'en trouvait changé. Il avait pendant longtemps cru son frère favorisé par la communauté magique. Il s'était aussi plusieurs fois dit qu'Harry avait été élevé dans une noble famille de sang-purs, façon Delacour. Puis en Runes, Hermione lui avait parlé de ce qu'Harry lui avait confié sur son enfance, qui semblait loin des idées préconçues de Leo. Et finalement, il apprenait qu'Harry avait tout de même des avantages -d'où sortait-il une relique aussi rare qu'une cape d'invisibilité ?

Et en pensant à ces mots, Leo eut sa réponse.

Il se rappelait en avoir entendu parler de la bouche de son père. Pas directement bien sûr, mais dans ses souvenirs. Une scène précise, en particulier. Lily n'était pas présente -James risquait sa vie en abordant le sujet avec elle- mais en revanche, quelqu'un d'autre était là. Quelqu'un d'autre... mais qui ? Plus Leo y pensait, plus le souvenir était flou. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ça. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. D'habitude, ce genre de scène était clair comme de l'eau de roche...

\- Leo ? Ça va ?

L'inquiétude de Seamus le sortit de ses pensées, et il hocha la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Les rues n'étaient pas remplies, premièrement car il faisait froid, mais aussi car c'était tout juste le début d'après-midi. Beaucoup d'étudiants aimaient prendre leur temps pendant les repas du week-end.

\- On peut commencer par aller chez Scribenpenne ? proposa Seamus en sortant une plume calcinée de sa poche. Fred et George l'ont utilisé pour l'une de leurs farces, qui a encore plus mal tourné que ce que je craignais.  
\- Bonne idée, compatit Leo.

Leur tour dans la boutique ne dura pas longtemps, et Leo se retint à grand peine d'y rester pour se réchauffer. Ils reprirent leur visite du village, et en aperçevant Derviche et Bang au loin, Leo ne put s'empêcher de penser à la pierre de voyance qu'Alexandra lui avait confié à la fin de l'année précédente. Il n'allait plus en cours de divination, mais était toujours intrigué par l'objet. Les vendeurs de la boutique spécialisée en objets magiques pouvaient peut-être l'aider.

\- Dis Seamus, on pourra passer là-bas ? dit-il en indiquant la boutique à la devanture sobre mais néanmoins intriguante.  
\- Pas de problème, mais avant, j'aimerais bien boire une boisson chaude.  
\- En route vers les Trois Balais, alors, décida Leo.

Il y avait encore des places, et ils n'eurent pas de mal à s'installer. Ils commandèrent et attendirent, ne pipèrent mot, jusqu'à ce que Leo remarque la givre s'installant progressivement sur la vitre à côté de lui. Par réflexe, son regard se porta sur le bout de la rue, et ce qu'il vit lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Des Détraqueurs filaient dans une direction, au-delà du champ de vision de Leo. Il se tourna vers Seamus, qui fixait les créatures avec les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier murmura :

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire de victime... Mais si Sirius Black est dans la rue...

Sirius Black. Ce nom résonnait dans le crâne de Leo, comme s'il avait une valeur particulière. Laquelle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que ce nom était important. L'évadé d'Azkaban portait ce nom, certes, mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose. Les minutes passèrent, et Leo remarqua que Seamus avait les doigts crispés sur son verre, et regardait toujours en direction de la rue.

\- Au fait, merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, lança Leo en détournant le regard. Après le match, et aussi dans le train en début d'année.  
\- ...Si ça se trouve, les Détraqueurs attaquent des innocents. Ça me démange, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je sorte de ce pub pour m'assurer que c'est bien un criminel qu'ils ont senti.

 _Un vrai Gryffondor, à vouloir sauver tout le monde..._ Leo appréciait ce côté-là de Seamus, qu'il ne retrouvait chez aucun de ses congénères. Il sourit faiblement, et vit par la fenêtre que les Détraqueurs repartaient aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sentant que Seamus se relâchait, il soupira et déclara :

\- C'étaient probablement des innocents, et quelqu'un les a sorti de ce mauvais pas.  
\- J'aurais pu y être... Si ça se trouve, l'un d'eux est blessé, marmonna le Gryffondor en serrant les dents.  
\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait, exactement ? Je ne pense pas que tu saches comment on se débarasse d'une de ces créatures. Je suis loin d'en être capable, le sortilège du Patronus n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.  
\- Je...

Mais Seamus s'arrêta avant de développer sa pensée. Après plusieurs instants de silence, la porte du pub s'ouvrit et des personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien s'engouffrèrent au chaud. Leo agita sa baguette, paniquant, et il s'affubla d'une longue barbe sale et d'un chapeau couvrant son regard. Seamus était lui aussi à présent métamorphosé de la même manière, et semblait confus. Il jeta un regard à Leo, et cligna des yeux, avant de lui adresser un regard compréhensif. Ca ne lui avait pas pris longtemps. À l'horreur de Leo, ses amis s'installèrent dans la table située au coin le plus proche d'eux. En apercevant Hermione rendre la cape d'invisibilité à Harry, Leo écarquilla les yeux et but une gorgée de son lait de poule.

\- Vous parlez de la carte des Weasleys ?

Leo fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard interrogateur à Seamus, qui enroulait son doigt autour de sa barbe et haussait les épaules. Au moment où Tristram parla de la salle de bain des préfets, Leo se rappela de la rentrée des vacances de Noël de l'année précédente, où ses amis lui avaient parlé de ça. Il était de plus en plus agité, et les paroles peu claires du Serpentard ne l'aidaient pas.

\- Le père de Leo nous a assigné la tâche de le... tenir à l'oeil.

Le Serdaigle se leva brusquement, se retenant furieusement d'hurler sur Alexandra, Terry, Luna, Harry, mais aussi Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait, mais l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Avant le début d'année, par hibou postal.

Il craqua. Il frôla la table où se tenaient ses camarades, annula d'un geste son charme d'altération, et ouvrit la porte menant à la rue. Ignorant l'appel effaré de Seamus, il sortit à l'air libre et claqua la porte, avant de rajuster son écharpe et de remonter la rue d'un pas sec.

Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair. Son père le surveillait depuis le début de l'année. C'était forcément pour ça qu'il avait obtenu un poste à Poudlard. Et il avait du même coup demandé aux amis de Leo de l'aider à le surveiller. Leo ne pouvait pas reprendre son calme, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, certaines cohérentes, d'autres incohérentes. Il était arrivé de l'autre côté du pont, il fallait encore qu'il parcourt une bonne partie du château. Où était le bureau de Lupin, déjà ? Il fallu plusieurs instants à Leo avant qu'il ne se rappelle. Deuxième étage. Deuxième étage. Deuxième étage. Il bouillait de colère, et ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. _Deuxième étage._ Deuxième étage. _Deuxième étage._ Et il y arriva. Leo traversa la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et entra dans le bureau qui n'était, étrangement, pas verrouillé.

À l'intérieur, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Rien, sauf un bout de parchemin. Leo s'en approcha, et su tout de suite que l'artefact allait lui être très utile...

* * *

Sans se soucier de la perte de son camouflage, Seamus fixait tour à tour Alexandra, Terry, Luna, Ron, Hermione et Harry d'un air interdit. Personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Terry ne commence en tremblant :

\- On peut expliquer...  
\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça..., murmura Alexandra avec un regard troublé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exprima Ron.

Luna, Hermione et Harry ne dirent rien, mais ils semblaient tout aussi nerveux que leurs amis.

\- C'était très instructif, tout ça, déclara Seamus d'un ton glacial. Vous aviez prévu de lui dire quand, exactement ?  
\- En fin d'année, Lupin nous avait promis qu'on pourrait lui dire...

Seamus ne cacha rien de sa colère. Ses poings fermés et son regard assassin voulaient tout dire. Il détailla d'un ton polaire :

\- On va tous le rattraper, et vous aurez le plaisir de vous expliquer. S'il veut encore de vous à la fin, vous aurez sans doute de la chance.

Il n'attendit pas les réponses des autres et se précipita hors du pub, se maudissant pour avoir voulu s'y réchauffer une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Il ne fut pas surpris d'être suivi par tous les autres, et partit en direction du château.

* * *

Alors que le groupe arrivait aux abords du pont suspendu, Ron aperçut un animal se ruer vers eux, et frémit quand il le reconnut. C'était le même chien noir qu'ils avaient approchés avant l'attaque des Détraqueurs. La masse de fourrure sombre sauta sur lui avant qu'il n'ai pu avertir les autres, et il tomba au sol.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en s'écartant de l'animal, le visage terrifié.  
\- _Expulso !_ lança Alexandra.

L'animal évita le sort et se rua vers elle. Dans le même temps, Ron aperçut son rat s'enfuir en direction du Saule Cogneur. Il le poursuivit sans écouter les cris de protestation de ses amis, et parvint après une longue course à saisir son compagnon et à le fourrer dans sa poche. Il voulut souffler mais une masse le percuta dans le dos, ce qui le fit tomber à nouveau. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que la poursuite de Croûtard l'avait mené tout près du Saule, dont les branches commençaient à s'agiter. Il tenta de se relever, mais le chien le mordit à la jambe et le traîna en direction du végétal redouté. Le rouquin laissa échapper un cri de douleur, entendant au loin ses amis. Il serrait toujours fermement son rat, et le mit fébrilement dans sa poche. Il passa sous les racines de l'arbre, et entra dans un tunnel. Il ne voyait rien, et sombra finalement dans l'inconscience totale.

* * *

Il entendait vaguement des voix autour de lui. Il en reconnaissait certaines, mais il y en avait deux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il réussit au bout d'un moment à ouvrir les yeux, et était stupéfait. Hermione, Harry, Alexandra, Terry, Luna, il ne manquait que Seamus. Il y avait également trois adultes, et Ron écarquilla les yeux en en reconnaissant deux. Son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était là, mais aussi...

\- Sirius Black ! s'écria Ron, le doigt pointé vers un homme au visage émacié et à la posture chancelante.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et le professeur Lupin s'interposa entre eux deux.

\- Calmez-vous, M. Weasley. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Fouillant ses poches, le rouquin protesta :

\- Où est Croûtard ?!  
\- Je suis toujours ton fidèle compagnon, Ron, tu ne vas pas les laisser me livrer aux Détraqueurs, hein ?

Il se tourna vers un homme habillé de vêtements miteux qui semblait particulièrement angoissé. Ron remarqua avec horreur que l'index droit de l'inconnu était coupé.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!  
\- Croûtard, bien sûr ! répondit l'inconnu en s'approchant  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mon rat ! s'énerva Ron en se plaquant au mur.  
\- Pas un geste, Peter, menaça Black en visant le dénommé Peter avec sa baguette.

Celui-ci obtempéra, et Lupin prit la parole :

\- Ron, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Il y a treize ans, votre rat, qui s'appelle en réalité Peter Pettigrow, a piégé Sirius pour sauver sa propre vie. Votre père vous a sûrement dit que tout ce que le Ministère avait trouvé de Peter, c'était un doigt ?  
\- C'était la preuve parfaite pour montrer qu'il était bien mort et qu'il n'avait pas seulement disparu, poursuivit Sirius avec hargne. Pendant treize longues années, j'ai été retenu à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Il m'a accusé d'avoir tué James et Lily, d'être leur Gardien du Secret, d'avoir révélé l'emplacement de leur maison à Voldemort, mais en vérité, c'est lui-même qui a accompli tout ça !  
\- J-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, nia Pettigrow en se tournant vers Ron qui grimaça. Il faut que tu me croies, je suis innocent !  
\- TU NOUS AS TRAHI !

Le hurlement de Sirius fit sursauter Ron, qui baissa le regard et vit avec horreur sa jambe en mauvais état. Il balbutia :

\- A-Arrêtez tous. Laissez-le.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et Harry vociféra :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Il a tué mes parents !  
\- Ron, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais...  
\- Ce n'est pas Croûtard ! affirma Ron en tentant vainement de se lever. Ou alors, prouvez-moi que c'est bien lui !

L'homme que tous appelaient Peter Pettigrow sourit et changea de forme, devenant un rat, le même rat que Ron possédait depuis tant d'années, que sa famille avait chéri. Ron était paralysé de surprise et ne pensa pas à se jeter sur l'animagus pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance puisque immédiatement, un éclair vert enlumina la pièce. L'instant d'après, Croûtard, ou plutôt Peter Pettigrow, gisait mort sur le sol. Des pas lents se firent entendre, et une ombre finit par apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il y avait un silence fûnebre.

D'un geste sec, Leo écarta la dépouille du rat d'un coup de pied, puis il fixa tout le monde, tour à tour. Il ne paraissait pas dans son état normal. Le regard vague, la bouche close, la main droite crispée autour de sa baguette, le Serdaigle était différent. D'une voix tremblante, Lupin demanda prudemment :

\- Que viens-tu... de faire...?  
\- Tuer Peter Pettigrow.

La voix de Leo était rauque. Il se tourna vers le professeur de Défense et avança :

\- Tu me surveillais sur ordre de Dumbledore, pas vrai ? Depuis le début. Déjà à Beauxbâtons.  
\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tenta Lupin.  
\- Tu les a payé combien pour qu'ils se fassent passer pour mes amis ? poursuivit Leo en désignant Alexandra, Terry et Luna.  
\- Je ne les ai pas...  
\- Arrête. J'en suis malade de découvrir tes mensonges. Tu as fait comme si tu ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour pluvieux de juillet.  
\- Quel jour ?  
\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Le regard de Lupin était rempli de confusion, plus que de terreur. Ron se demandait sérieusement comment l'adulte pouvait garder son calme.

\- Tu parles d'un jour pluvieux, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ça, Leo. De quels évènements parles-tu ?  
\- L'orage, la pluie, son cadavre, l'homme à la cape noire, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Lupin écarquilla soudain les yeux et demanda à Leo :

\- Te souviens-tu de la visite de Flamel ?  
\- Arrête d'inventer des souvenirs.  
\- Je n'invente rien, affirma Lupin de sa voix altérée. Ton ancien tuteur nous a rendu visite en août.  
\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, contesta Leo qui avait néanmoins l'air perturbé.

Ron ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, et à l'évidence les autres non plus. Seuls le professeur Lupin et Leo semblaient suivre le fil de la discussion. Il remarqua tout à coup Hermione et Harry se rapprocher alors que la première chuchotait et tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Je te connais, nous savons tous les deux de quoi ta mémoire est capable. Il est impossible que tu aies simplement oublié la visite de Nicolas Flamel.

* * *

Leo fixait son père, de plus en plus troublé. Remus n'était sûrement pas en train de dire que Flamel y était pour quelque chose...? Leo repensait à ce qu'il avait appris chez ses anciens tuteurs, à ce qu'ils avaient pratiqué sur lui. Ils en étaient capables... Soudain, pour une raison obscure, le souvenir de la cape d'invisibilité lui revint. Lily n'était pas présente. James y était avec quelqu'un, avec une personne manifestement importante, peut-être son meilleur ami... Mais qui ? Une forme se dessinait peu à peu, une personne à la posture désinvolte... Il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue...

Il regarda chaque personne autour de lui, jusqu'à avoir une révélation. Les pièces du puzzle lui apparurent, et tout prit sens.

La suite dans le Chapitre 21, Confession

Héhé, je vous sens frustrés au possible c: Comment ai-je pu oser finir ce chapitre ainsi ? Vous n'avez rien compris ? C'est parfaitement normal ! Le chapitre suivant (plus de 4600 mots, ça vaut l'attente, non ?) devrait éclaircir la situation... On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, d'ici-là n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou mettre l'histoire en favori, ça fait toujours plaisir =w= Merci :)


	23. 21) Confession

**Confession**

Ils avançaient à en perdre haleine vers le château, bravant la neige et le brouillard. L'une avait une sorte de collier autour du cou, auquel un petit sablier était accroché. Son sable allait encore couler pendant un peu moins d'une heure, puis le temps reprendrait son cours normal. Hermione jetait régulièrement des regards inquiets à Harry, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Son ami ne semblait pas complètement comprendre la situation -rien de plus normal, c'était sa première utilisation du Retourneur de Temps.

\- Dis, Hermione, on ne pourrait pas ralentir un peu ? insista Harry.  
\- D'un instant à l'autre, Seamus et le reste d'entre nous allons débarquer près du pont suspendu, il faut qu'on arrive à ce point avant qu'ils ne puissent nous voir !  
\- Mais au pire, si on se rate, tu n'auras qu'à tourner à nouveau ton sablier, et on pourra...  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'impatienta Hermione en accélérant ses pas. Nous sommes déjà en train de transgresser plusieurs lois pour changer le futur, si nous nous faisons prendre par le Ministère, tu peux être assuré que toi, ton frère, moi, et tous nos amis passerons le restant de nos vies à Azkaban. Si, bien sûr, les Détraqueurs ne viennent pas nous embrasser.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que mon premier baiser soit celui d'un Détraqueur, tu as raison...

La plus âgée se retint de soupirer alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords dudit pont. Ils le traversèrent, et Harry réclama :

\- Et maintenant ? On va où ?  
\- Réfléchis juste deux secondes Harry, s'il-te-plaît, s'agaça Hermione.  
\- Il a découvert qu'Alexandra, Terry et Luna l'espionnaient pour le compte du professeur Lupin, résuma maladroitement Harry alors qu'ils traversaient la cour de la tour.  
\- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas aussi simple, mais c'est l'idée.  
\- Alors Leo est allé au bureau de Lupin ? proposa Harry.  
\- Qui est au troisième étage, compléta Hermione. Dépêchons-nous !

Ils montèrent dans la tour, ce qui leur permit d'arriver directement au bon niveau du château. Ils traversèrent le couloir de l'étage, qui rappela un souvenir à Hermione, plus précisément le soir où elle avait, avec Harry et Ron, découvert Touffu. Ce moment avait été l'un des premiers de leur amitié, même si ça n'en avait pas eu l'air sur le coup.

Hermione et Harry arrivèrent finalement au bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La porte était déjà ouverte, et ils virent tout de suite Leo à l'intérieur, penché sur une carte.

\- Leo..., appela Harry de sa voix hésitante.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna, le visage tordu par la rage. Hermione pouvait sentir la douleur qui traversait Leo en ce moment précis. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son masque quotidien, celui qui ne laissait transparaître que de faibles émotions. Leo ne se contrôlait manifestement plus. Il ordonna :

\- Ne m'empêchez d'y aller !  
\- Calme-toi Leo, murmura Hermione.  
\- Vous êtes de mèche avec Remus, vous aussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ?!  
\- On est venus t'arrêter avant que tu ne tues Pettigrow, lâcha Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami, avec la soudaine envie de le gifler. Leo fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai prévu de faire ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? interrogea Hermione, les bras croisés.

Quitte à avoir des ennuis, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Mais la réaction de Leo l'étonna. Il baissa sa baguette et les fixa longuement, avant de déclarer d'une voix légèrement plus apaisée :

\- J'imagine que je peux bien vous le dire, tout sera de toute façon terminé... Quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux a été assassinée par un Mangemort.  
\- Cette personne comptait tant que ça pour toi ? s'intéressa Harry.

\- Ma conduite de cette année peut te donner une indication...  
\- Qui était le Mangemort ? interrogea Hermione en croisant les bras.  
\- Je suppose qu'il parle de moi.

Une personne apparut dans un coin de la pièce. Elle portait une cape noire, et une capuche recouvrait son visage. Son seul signe distinctif semblait être le scintillement vert continu du bout de sa baguette.

Hermione était stupéfaite, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que Leo dans la pièce. Et cette nouvelle personne semblait bien plus menaçante.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu, à Privet Drive ! accusa Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'inconnu.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire, avant d'acquiescer :

\- En effet. C'était amusant de te voir paniquer comme un rat effrayé, comme ce cher Peter Pettigrow...  
\- Que voulez-vous ? sonda Hermione.  
\- La même chose que vous, faire en sorte que Leo ici présent retrouve ses véritables souvenirs.  
\- Sans arrière-pensées ?  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Leo qui semblait déconcerté.  
\- Nicolas Flamel a fragilisé ton esprit pendant une visite, expliqua l'inconnu de sa voix profonde. Il a modifié certains de tes souvenirs, ce qui a altéré, eh bien, la stabilité de ton esprit. Et accessoirement, ça a laissé plein de possibilités à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il aurait pu se servir de toi à n'importe quel moment.  
\- C'est impossible... Je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque visite de Flamel...

L'inconnu poursuivit en se tournant vers Hermione et Harry :

\- Vous vous rendez compte, cet alchimiste a même fait en sorte que Leo croit que j'étais responsable pour la mort d'Enaël Delacour. Enfin, j'en suis partiellement responsable, j'imagine.

Enaël Delacour... Ce nom, Hermione le connaissait. Il n'était bien sûr pas aussi cité que celui du Garçon-Qui-Survécut, mais c'était une personne renommée malgré son jeune âge. Les Delacour étaient une lignée française de sorciers nobles, extrêmement respectés aussi bien en France qu'à l'international.

\- Vous lui avez lancé le sortilège de mort, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! lança Leo, les épaules néanmoins affaissées.  
\- Tu sais, avec des accusations infondées comme ça, je pourrais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste sans problème.  
\- Arrêtez ! ordonna Hermione en s'interposant entre le Mangemort et Leo. Je vais éviter de demander comment vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard sans que personne ne vous remarque, je vais éviter d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour l'avertir qu'un cinglé s'est introduit dans un lieu censé être protégé, parce que ça compliquerait les choses, tout comme ce que vous faîtes en ce moment-même. Au lieu de nous narguer, expliquez clairement ce qu'il se passe !

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un souffle, et avait le visage rouge alors que les trois autres personnes de la salle la fixaient avec des yeux ronds -enfin, on ne pouvait être sûr avec le Mangemort. Finalement, ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir et affirma :

\- Leo croit que j'ai assassiné l'héritier Delacour, mais ce n'est qu'un faux souvenir que Nicolas Flamel, ancien tuteur de Leo, a implanté dans son esprit. À cause de ça, son mental a été grandement fragilisé, et c'est pourquoi il a, pour ainsi dire, pêté un câble. Ça, en plus d'autres petites choses, mais je suis certain qu'il vous les révélera en temps utile...  
\- Comment en savez-vous autant ? protesta Harry.  
\- J'ai mes sources, répondit évasivement l'inconnu avant de se tourner vers Leo. Alors, tu as retrouvé tes véritables souvenirs ?

Leo ne semblait plus aussi agité qu'auparavant. Il était immobiles, les yeux rivés sur le Mangemort. Une lueur passa tout à coup dans son regard, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir ce qu'il s'était produit.

* * *

 _Arrête de croire qu'il va accepter. Sors un peu de ton monde idéaliste, il avait simplement pitié de toi jusque-là. Naos aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ne font que suivre les ordres de Remus. Tu le sais bien, non ?_ Arrête. Vraiment, arrête de me pourrir la vie. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, au juste ? Tu as l'intention de gâcher tous les moments un tant soit peu agréables de ma vie ? Tu n'en as pas marre ? _Jamais._

La France avait l'avantage d'avoir un climat plus accueillant que l'Angleterre, surtout en été. Le crépuscule s'annonçait au loin grâce aux lueurs rosées du soleil. Le toit de Beauxbâtons donnait un point de vue magnifique sur le coucher de soleil qui allait débuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Une légère brise agitait la chemise à manche courte de Leo. Il s'habillait rarement de cette façon. Il jetait des regards réguliers en direction de l'escalier menant au sommet du bâtiment. L'année passée lui avait permis de mieux se comprendre, de saisir les différences entre ses différentes émotions. Pour cela, il devait remercier ses amis de Serdaigle, ainsi que d'autres étudiants de Poudlard.

Un doux miaulement parvint aux oreilles de Leo, qui sentit de la fourrure se frotter à sa main posée sur un muret, frontière séparant l'intérieur du dehors de l'enceinte. Leo tourna la tête et sourit nerveusement en voyant Azazel. Parmi tous les félins au monde, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci en particulier. En observant le chat, Leo revoyait en lui son maître. Enaël Delacour. Leo avait beau y repenser, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour aperçu l'un sans l'autre. Et sa mémoire était fiable, très fiable. Leo se souvenait de chaque instant de sa vie avec plus ou moins de précision. Le jour de sa naissance, le jour où Remus l'avait vu pour la première fois, presque treize ans auparavant. Le jour de la mort de ses parents, aussi. Comment oublier une telle chose ?

Cela faisait un an qu'il avait abandonné Beauxbâtons, et bien entendu seules deux personnes ne lui en avaient pas voulu. Au contraire, Enaël et Naos avaient tous deux été très compréhensifs. Le suicide de Marion... Leo n'y était en rien responsable, bien au contraire. Il avait essayé de la réconforter, de la raisonner. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Et après, tout le monde, élèves et professeurs confondus, l'avait soupçonné. De quoi exactement, Leo n'en avait cure. Quand il se remémorait les doigts pointés, les insultes, le harcèlement incessant...

Des pas retentissaient, ils venaient de l'escalier. Leo sortit de ses réminiscences et put admirer la chevelure dorée, puis le visage aux traits à la fois confiants et sensibles, avant de dévoiler la noble démarche d'Enaël Delacour. En contemplant l'objet de son affection, le garçon aux yeux bleus ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de se fortifier, sa respiration de s'accélérer, ses mains de se cramponner davantage au muret, qui seul le maintenait sur Terre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La splendeur du crépuscule et la beauté de la personne se tenant face à Leo, ces deux éléments s'accordaient dans un tableau romanesque. Le sourire encourageant de l'héritier Delacour se mêlait à ses yeux sereins. Il y avait un contraste frappant entre les deux amis, ils le ressentaient tous les deux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait penser à rompre le silence. Pourtant, après ce qui parut une éternité pour Leo, son ami parla de sa voix douce :

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, comment vas-tu ?

Leo déglutit alors que son cerveau tentait de reprendre un fonctionnement normal. Il balbutia alors que ses mains se décollaient du muret :

\- J-Je... C-C'est pas important...

Enaël réagit immédiatement d'une façon qui ne surprit pas Leo. Le plus âgé s'approcha de son ami et affirma, sincère :

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

Vite, trouver quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi. Les lèvres de Leo étaient fermés à double-tour, refusant totalement de laisser échapper le moindre son. Intérieurement, il fondait. Enaël déclara alors en inclinant légèrement la tête :

\- Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'étais étonné. Si tu ne pouvais dire ce qui te préoccupait dans une lettre, cela devait être réellement sensible. Dès la fin des cours, j'ai accouru ici. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Leo réagit finalement en laissant échapper un rire nerveux avant de répondre les joues rouges :

\- N-Non, je viens d'arriver.

Il s'était en réalité rendu ici une heure en avance, ce qui lui avait laissé un temps largement suffisant pour que la panique s'accumule en son sein. Et à présent, cette même panique ressortait de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Il était risible, à b-bégayer, à trembler, à rougir...

\- Dans ce cas, qu'y-a-t'il ? Tu as l'air angoissé, que se passe-t-il ?

Non, pas angoissé... Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon mot. Leo ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il allait dévoiler ce qui lui traversait le cœur en cet instant. Un miaulement d'Azazel lui donna finalement le courage de confesser ses sentiments. Il se redressa, fixa Enaël droit dans les yeux, et commença :

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en étais pas sûr... Je ne savais pas si j'étais fou, si je me faisais des illusions, si j'avais le droit d'avoir des pensées pareilles...  
\- Tu n'es pas fou, affirma le garçon plus âgé avec un sourire d'encouragement.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais il y a une chose... Je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais ça.

Il se remettait à trembler, il le sentait. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il allait abandonner. Autant taire ses sentiments. Leo s'en voulait terriblement. Tout avait été vain...

\- Quoi que tu me dises, je ne te jugerais pas, Leo.  
\- Tu en es certain ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Tu as ma parole.

Leo inspira et expira, alors que son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main moite et confessa avec rapidité :

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis notre première rencontres, pas juste amicaux, pas fraternels, mais amoureux. Et je m'en veux, parce que tu as toutes les filles de l'école à tes pieds, que j'ai un an de moins que toi donc que je suis bien trop jeune. Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas attiré par moi, et tes parents seraient contre, et mon père aussi, et... et...

Il avait perdu son souffle, il paniquait, il tremblait de tout son corps, et il avait fermé les yeux. Il craignait de lire la déception -ou pire, la peur voire le dégoût- dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et soudain, il perdit conscience. Ou plutôt, il savait qu'il avait perdu conscience. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais pourtant sentait bien la baguette serrée dans sa main, la même main qui accomplissait un geste... Et ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, sa voix qui laissait échapper un "Avada Kedavra". C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il entendait ce sort, mais la première fois qu'il en prononçait les mots. Son bras s'agita pour une raison que Leo ignorait, il ne pouvait ouvrir ses yeux. Il sentit brièvement une masse légère sur son bras, puis agita à nouveau sa baguette, et jeta à nouveau le sort, dans la même direction.

Et finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour contempler une peinture à présent macabre. Le soleil avait disparu, l'éclat de vie dans les yeux d'Enaël aussi. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Leo laissa échapper un cri déchiré, perçant le ciel désormais noir. Il était détruit.

Des tremblements incontrôlables le saisirent, et des perles de souffrance brouillaient sa vue. Il se savait sorti de son souvenir restauré, et la vérité des faits était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. Son corps avait mis fin à la vie d'Enaël, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Qu'il ait été influencé ou non n'était pas la question. Il avait assassiné... la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Sa gorge laissa échapper sa douleur, son instabilité du moment. Il s'en était pris au garçon le plus à même de le comprendre et d'accepter ses différences. Enaël l'avait déjà accepté auparavant, tout bien considéré... Si seulement il n'avait pas provoqué ce rendez-vous, si seulement il n'avait pas eu ces sentiments, si seulement, si seulement...

Alors même que le sol dur et froid heurtait ses genoux, que ses bras étouffaient l'humidité de son visage, il continuait de regretter. Tout était de sa seule faute.

Il se rappelait à présent la sensation de ses mains secouant le corps d'Enaël. Ça avait été la première fois de sa vie où il avait complètement cédé à la panique, au désespoir. Il avait tué cet être accueillant, généreux, brillant. Il ne cherchait pas une explication à la mort d'Enaël; le fait dépassait la raison. C'était entièrement sa faute, sa faute, sa faute... À lui, et uniquement lui.

\- Ta souffrance est délectable, mais j'ai d'autres victimes à torturer, lança tout à coup le seul adulte de la pièce de son ton mauvais. Je vais devoir y aller, cher Leo.

Leo se releva tout à coup, la mâchoire serrée, les poings crispés. Pour qui le Mangemort se prenait-il, à ne pas lui laisser le temps d'absorber la réalité des événements ?! Il vociféra à son encontre :

\- Dîtes-moi votre nom !

L'homme, dont le bout de la baguette émettait une lumière verte d'une vive intensité, demanda d'une voix intéressée :

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Leo lui lança un regard assassin et défia :

\- Je vous tuerais quand j'en aurais les capacités !

L'inconnu éclata de rire et réagit :

\- Il va te falloir un peu de temps, alors... À la revoyure !

Il s'évapora dans une fumée noire sans que Leo ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ce dernier jeta un regard brisé à Hermione et Harry, puis murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Allons... Allons rejoindre les autres.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis sortirent de la pièce, laissant à Leo le soin de prendre la carte du Maraudeur.

* * *

Terry se souvenait parfaitement de cette matinée. Il prenait son petit-déjeuner quand un hibou l'avait interrompu. Il s'était approché de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer, ne faisant pas attention au regard inquiet de sa mère. Terry recevait rarement des messages par hibou postal. Détachant un parchemin des pattes de l'animal, le Serdaigle avait déroulé le papier et avait lu la lettre.

"Bonjour,

Veuillez m'excuser si le contenu de cette lettre vous offense, je suis disposé à en parler avec vous. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je suis le tuteur actuel de Leo Potter qui est, je crois, l'un de vos amis. Je viendrais prochainement enseigner à Poudlard, comme je le faisais auparavant à Beauxbâtons. Vous avez sûrement entendu dire que la scolarité de Leo avait débuté à là-bas, et c'est exact. Albus Dumbledore m'y avait également envoyé, et ce pour tenir Leo à l'œil. Il y a cependant eu des complications, et je suis allé bien plus loin dans la protection de Leo que je ne devais au départ.

J'ai beau avoir une justification quand à ma mutation à Poudlard, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Bientôt, Leo découvrira la vérité sur ma présence dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de veiller sur lui. Je sais de source sûre que le Ministère va amener des Détraqueurs à Poudlard, et dans l'état actuel de Leo, je ne sais pas s'il survivrait à l'une de leurs attaques. Lors du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, tenez-vous prêts.

Je dois vous sembler un père bien lâche, et j'admets l'être. Pourtant, j'aime Leo comme s'il était mon fils biologique. Je tiens à sa sécurité. Il s'est produit un événement dernièrement, je ne sais pas précisément de quoi il s'agit, mais cela l'a profondément altéré. Je vous en prie, veillez sur Leo.

Remus Lupin

PS : J'ai appliqué une rune de Confidentialité sur le parchemin. Vous seul pouvez le lire, et vous ne pouvez en parler qu'en la présence d'une autre personne ayant reçu le même parchemin. Pardonnez la méthode douteuse, je ne suis pas irresponsable au point de vous confier la vie de mon fils sans précaution supplémentaire."

Le texte avait eu le mérite d'être clair. Terry avait passé plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à une réponse adaptée, puis avait finalement accepté, se sentant par la même occasion maussade. Tout ça avait beau être pour la protection de Leo, il allait quand même lui mentir. Plusieurs fois pendant l'année, il avait été tenté de tout dévoiler.

Terry fut sorti de ses réminiscences en entendant des pas s'approcher. Il regarda l'entrée de la pièce, tout comme Lupin, Black, Pettigrow, Alexandra, et Luna. Il vit avec surprise Harry et Hermione rentrer dans la pièce, avec derrière eux Leo. Terry fut immédiatement tenté d'aller vers son ami, qui semblait absolument abattu. Les épaules affaissées, la démarche lourde, il ne payait pas de mine. Pettigrow se précipita néanmoins sur Harry avant même que Terry n'ait pu faire un geste :

\- Harry, ils veulent me jeter aux Détraqueurs ! Je suis innoc-

\- _Silencio !_

Leo rangea presque immédiatement la baguette, et affirma d'une voix blanche :

\- Livrons-le aux Détraqueurs.

La remarque ne reçut pas d'objection. Lupin demanda à son fils :

\- Tu peux l'empêcher de se transformer ?

Leo acquiesça d'un air décidé, et agita sa baguette dans les airs un court instant, fit apparaître un symbole qu'il fit alors glisser vers Pettigrow. Celui-ci fut tout à coup bloqué par des liens qui le serraient de toute part. Le fil couleur cuivre éclairait la pénombre, et Terry se surprit à penser que la cabane hurlante manquait de luminosité. Ceci fait, Black demanda :

\- Et maintenant, où est l'autre garçon ?  
\- Seamus ? saisit Lupin, dont les traits s'affaissèrent.  
\- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous ! s'exclama Harry, le regard inquiet.

Terry allait répliquer quand il entendit un rire perçant, en dehors de la cabane hurlante. Il sortit, suivit de près par les autres, et ne tarda pas à apercevoir une nuée de Détraqueurs volant au-dessus du lac. Au bord de l'eau se tenaient deux personnes, l'une, plus jeune, était à terre. L'autre semblait la contempler. Terry se mit à courir, essayant de comprendre la situation. Le quartier de lune éclairait les environs, et le Serdaigle mit peu de temps avant de comprendre que la personne à terre était Seamus.

\- Encore lui ! vociféra Harry derrière Terry.

Celui-ci jeta un regard bref au Gryffondor. Harry semblait avoir déjà vu la figure énigmatique que Terry n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Quand tout le monde arriva auprès de l'inconnu et de Seamus, une mare de sang se formait autour de la jambe de ce dernier. Terry n'était pas étonné par la position de faiblesse de Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! lança Leo à l'encontre de l'homme encapuchonné.

Ce dernier affirma :

\- Je vois que vous m'avez entendu prendre mon pied. J'adore jouer avec les gamins faibles et innocents comme toi, ou bien encore lui. C'est naturel chez moi, je n'y peux rien.

Il donna un coup de baguette, et une gerbe de sang jaillit de la jambe de Seamus, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Terry remarqua que le Gryffondor n'avait plus sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? pressa Hermione.  
\- Ça me distrait, répondit avec amusement l'inconnu. Vu que vous êtes tous là, et que les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je préfère m'en aller. C'est bien de s'amuser cinq minutes avec une bête errante, mais quand on a déjà des choses à faire, il faut bien s'y mettre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? défièrent Alexandra et Luna à l'unisson, avant de se jeter un regard fier.  
\- Planifier la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour commencer. M'infiltrer au Ministère, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose non plus.  
\- Sacré plan, félicita faussement Black en souriant d'un air joueur.  
\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point, lâcha le Mangemort avec un petit rire.

Sans laisser l'occasion à qui que ce soit d'intervenir, il disparut à nouveau. Terry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci approchaient rapidement, et étaient particulièrement nombreux.

\- Occupez-vous des Détraqueurs, je suis incapable de lancer le sortilège du Patronus, conseilla Leo d'une voix fatiguée.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus, protesta Terry.  
\- Tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas, contesta Leo.  
\- Et c'est ? demanda Luna en préparant sa baguette.  
\- De l'espoir, conclut Leo avec un sourire désolé.

* * *

Un _Sectumsempra_ avait suffi à lui causer une intense douleur et à le mettre à terre. Seamus avait toujours cru que dans un cas comme ça, il aurait été capable de se défendre, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était. Pourtant, à peine la blessure commençait à s'ouvrir, sa baguette avait été saisie par l'inconnu, qui avait simplement ri. Un rire terrifiant et détestable. En cet instant, le garçon de troisième année s'était senti bien loin des prouesses louées de sa Maison. Il avait été faible, et devoir attendre que les autres arrivent avait été humiliant. Pourtant, tout ce temps, il s'était refusé d'hurler de douleur, de donner cette satisfaction au Mangemort qui avait fait venir les Détraqueurs.

\- Montre-moi ta blessure, Seamus.

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit Leo, penché au-dessus de lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Le Serdaigle se forçait à sourire, évidemment. Seamus était loin d'avoir compris les événements récents -il venait tout de même de se faire attaquer par un parfait inconnu- mais il arrivait à sentir les émotions de Leo. De la peur, de l'incertaineté, un manque de confiance en soi. Autant d'émotions que Seamus avait rarement éprouvé.

Il remonta avec difficulté le bas de son uniforme -il n'aimait pas porter la cape réglementaire pendant le week-end- tout en lâchant un léger cri de douleur. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir. De profondes écorchures tailladaient sa jambe et teintaient sa peau d'un rouge vif. Il s'inquiétait rarement pour lui, mais la douleur et la vue étaient peu rassurantes.

\- Bon, on va devoir faire sans essence de Dictame... Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Leo, tendu.  
\- J'ai difficilement le choix, rappela le Gryffondor en souriant malgré sa douleur.

L'autre acquiesça, et Seamus jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui se chargeaient d'éloigner les Détraqueurs. Luna et Alexandra semblaient extrêmement concentrées, au même titre que Sirius Black et son professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si un condamné à Azkaban était en train de les aider, il devait avoir de sacré bonnes raisons. Ou être innocent. Ou les deux. Seamus avait manifestement manqué de nombreuses choses...

Terry, d'un autre côté, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal. Harry aussi, dans une bien moindre mesure.

\- Vous y arrivez ? demanda Leo à ceux qui les défendaient.  
\- Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts, il y en a de plus en plus, établit Ron qui observait tout.  
\- Vous aurez tous le droit à du chocolat si on s'en sort, commenta avec ironie Sirius Black.

Seamus reporta son attention sur les mains de Leo, qui s'efforçait de faire son maximum pour atténuer la douleur et empêcher les saignements. Les mouvements étaient comme hypnotisant, réconfortants. Le Gryffondor leva la tête et put lire de la détermination dans le regard du Serdaigle. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

\- Bon, j'ai pu contrer le sort, déclara finalement Leo en enlevant la sueur de son front.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Ce n'était rien, minimisa le plus âgé en s'arrêtant quelques instants.  
\- Tu m'as simplement sauvé la vie, rien d'incroyable, plaisanta Seamus en commençant à se redresser.

Il ressentait toujours une faible douleur, mais c'était supportable. Malheureusement, la masse de Détraqueurs semblait s'être rapprochée, même s'il y en avait visiblement moins. De plus, seuls les deux adultes ne semblaient pas épuisés. À eux seuls, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir réussir.

\- Quand je disais que je n'avais plus d'espoir, c'était pas sarcastique. Quelqu'un veut-

Mais Leo ne termina pas, car un crac retentit derrière lui et Seamus, et quelqu'un formula :

\- _Spero Patronum !_

Un colibri aux formes nettes fila dans le tas de Détraqueurs, et Seamus se retourna. Tristram Bassenthwaite, le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, qu'il avait déjà aperçu après le désastreux match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, leur adressa un sourire franc. Seamus ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Tu vois, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, Leo.

 **La suite dans le Chapitre 22, Départ**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire :) Si vous avez apprécié, merci de mettre l'histoire en favori, ça me fait très plaisir ! À la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de la partie ;)**


	24. 22) Départ

**Départ**

Depuis les premières secondes de son dernier cours de la matinée, ça le démangeait. Tout dévoiler. Il suffirait d'un simple sous-entendu pour qu'un ou plusieurs élèves fassent le rapprochement. Un simple murmure jeté l'air de rien en faisant mine d'observer les chaudrons de ces incompétents. Si simple, et tellement pratique. Severus pouvait renvoyer Lupin dès qu'il le voulait. Il fallait juste dévoiler son 'petit problème de fourrure' et rongé par la culpabilité, le loup-garou serait forcé de quitter l'école. Personne n'était là pour empêcher le maître des potions. Ou plutôt, si, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Une personne énigmatique avec qui jamais rien n'était simple. Leo Flamel Lupin Potter. Deux des noms étaient dispensables aux yeux de l'élève, mais son professeur tenait à garder tous ces noms en tête. Ils indiquaient beaucoup de choses. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient vécu chez tant de personnes douées. Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel n'étaient pas réputés pour être agréables à vivre, et Severus se doutait que le comportement de Leo quand ses masques tombaient avait quelque chose à avoir avec ses anciens tuteurs. Le professeur avait eu l'occasion de leur parler une fois, et il devait admettre que les deux étaient loin d'être amicaux.

\- Monsieur Londubat ?  
\- O-Oui, professeur ?

L'homme observa quelques instants le visage juvénile de l'élève, hésitant fortement à dévoiler la caractéristique de Lupin. Tentant, tellement tentant…

\- Vous...

L'air terrifié de l'élève était délectable. Il entendait la voix vacillante du Gryffondor, il voyait ses tremblements, la sueur à peine visible sur son front… magnifique. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua de son ton habituel :

\- …avez oublié de tremper les dards de Billywig.

L'élève, ainsi que le reste de la classe, semblait abasourdi. Rogue adorait surprendre. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal de se restreindre dans ses actes. Il n'allait rien dire, simplement observer et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre s'en rende compte. Enfin, il fallait exclure les Serdaigles, ils étaient soit bien trop intelligents, soit totalement aveugles.

* * *

Alexandra posa la lettre sur la table de la Grande Salle, où elle et ses amis dînaient joyeusement. Elle lâcha un soupir, puis affirma haut et fort :

\- Devinez quoi ? L'année prochaine, il va y avoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les yeux de Luna étaient encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude, Leo s'étouffait, et Terry s'était figé dans sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Tu en es certaine ? s'assura Luna en se penchant vers son amie, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est ta mère qui a sorti ça, comprit Terry.  
\- Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang viendront ici, continua la rousse en hochant la tête.  
\- Beauxbâtons…?

La fille aux cheveux flamboyants se tourna vers son ami, qui avait une expression qu'elle avait du mal à saisir. Pourtant, elle imaginait bien la gêne que pouvait traverser Leo, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'école citée. Elle enserra ses bras autour de lui et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, puis déclara :

\- On sera là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Avec cette soudaine proximité, les gens vont croire qu'on est en couple, marmonna Leo mal à l'aise.  
\- On s'en fiche, je veux dire, on sait que tu ne risques pas de tomber amoureux de moi, et tu n'es de toute façon pas mon genre, dit Alexandra en souriant.  
\- Tu...? commença Leo, les sourcils relevés.

À ce moment-là, un certain Serpentard débarqua et demanda :

\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Tous lui jetèrent un regard amusé, avant qu'une autre voix ne retentisse :

\- Bien que vos histoires de cœur m'intéressent fortement, je me disais qu'on pouvait organiser une cérémonie en l'honneur du départ de Tristram de Poudlard.

Seamus était aussi présent, ce qui surprit Alexandra :

\- Te voilà ?  
\- Me voilà, confirma Seamus.  
\- Pettigrow a bien subi le baiser d'un Détraqueur, informa tout à coup Terry en refermant son journal.  
\- Il était temps, ça fait plus de cinq mois qu'on l'a confié au Ministère, se plaignit Alexandra.  
\- Personne n'en a rien à faire de mon départ définitif ? souleva Tristram.  
\- Autant d'Optimal, ça se fête ! insista Seamus.  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de nous donner les détails de ton projet avec Cédric ? orienta Luna en caressant la chouette de Terry.  
\- Il vous en parlera en temps utile, répliqua mystérieusement Tristram. J'ai de la Bieraubeurre…  
\- Organisons cette fête, approuva tout à coup Terry.  
\- Ne tardons pas ! s'exclama Alexandra.

 _Rien de tel qu'un bon verre de Bieraubeurre pour célébrer les départs._

* * *

La fraîcheur du lac était un repos bienvenu pour les pieds brûlants des élèves. La chaleur de l'été cessait peu à peu d'accabler Seamus, dont les chevilles étaient caressées par l'air à présent doux. Sa main droite serrait un galet, qu'il ne tarda pas à faire ricocher contre la surface colorée de l'eau. Cinq bonds, pas mal. Sa main gauche amena sa bouteille de Bieraubeurre à la bouche, qu'il vida d'une gorgée. Il n'était pas habitué au goût à la fois amer et sucré de la boisson, mais il préférait ça au jus de citrouille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait cet alcool, non, la première fois avait été des mois plus tôt, à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas dévorer un certain Serdaigle du regard.  
Seamus se tourna vers ladite personne, qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Il renvoya l'expression avec plus de vigueur, et se tourna à nouveau vers le lac, pensif. Une poignée de secondes passèrent, puis il sentit une présence s'installer à côté de lui. Un tintement de boucles d'oreilles lui parvint, et il devina sans peine de qui il s'agissait. Une voix douce lui annonça :

\- Malefoy a retiré sa plainte, Buck ne va pas être exécuté.  
\- Il a changé d'avis ?! sursauta Seamus.  
\- Une ou deux menaces à base de Nargoles ont suffi à le terrifier, dévoila Luna d'un léger sourire. Je sais à quel point Hagrid et toi tenez aux créatures des environs.

Le Gryffondor sourit franchement. Durant les dernières semaines, Luna et lui s'étaient trouvés un intérêt commun pour les créatures magiques, tout particulièrement pour Buck, l'hippogriffe favori d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que l'animal allait être exécuté après avoir été provoqué par Drago Malefoy, Seamus s'était senti mal, et avait été à deux doigts de s'en prendre physiquement au Serpentard.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as calmé, sinon la situation aurait pu dégénérer.

Ce fut au tour de Luna de ne rien répondre. Elle passait délicatement les doigts dans ses cheveux fins, les yeux pétillants. Seamus se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon, alors qu'un rayon de lumière éclairait son visage. En cet instant précis, il ne pensait pas au départ de son ami. Il ne pensait pas aux sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur. Il ne pensait même pas à la beauté du coucher de soleil. Non, en cet instant, il souriait car il se sentait à sa place.

* * *

Leo éprouvait la même sensation. Il regardait attentivement la carte du Maraudeur, intéressé par la prouesse qu'avait accompli son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une bonne opinion de son géniteur. Il repensa à l'exécution de Pettigrow, un ancien ami de son père. Elle s'était passée à Poudlard, et Leo n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir pour vérifier le sort du traître qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Enfin, il avait bien un père, mais ce n'était pas la même chose... Leo sourit en pensant à Remus. Sa condition de loup-garou n'avait pas été dévoilée, il allait donc pouvoir rester à Poudlard l'année suivante. Cette inquiétude levée, Leo n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrer son père dans les bras.

Mais Leo se connaissait. Quand il pensait à quelque chose de positif, des pensées négatives ne tardaient pas à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il avait tué son meilleur ami. Son sourire s'effaça. Il avait tué la personne qui le traitait avec le plus d'humanité, qui lui faisait le plus confiance...  
Mais aucun membre du ministère n'était venu l'arrêter. Leo ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il avait fait quelque chose de largement assez illégal pour être incarcéré à Azkaban, et pourtant la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri de joie. Se tournant vers Terry, il vit que ce dernier fixait un animal translucide, assez petit. Malgré son long museau, le Patronus était attendrissant, avec un léger air innocent.

\- Un Niffleur, annonça-t-il d'un air fier.

Leo approuva en levant son jus de citrouille :

\- Un être au premier abord agaçant et nuisible, qui finit par se révéler attachant.  
\- Voire adorable, compléta Tristram sur un sourire complice.  
\- Tu me trompes avec lui ? s'inquiéta faussement Cédric.

Le seul Poufsouffle du groupe était en train de servir Harry, Ron, et Hermione, qui venaient d'arriver, en jus de citrouille.

\- Au lieu de faire ton jaloux, c'est quand que vous concrétisez, Cho et toi ? souleva le Serpentard.  
\- Après sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, proposa Ron.  
\- Tu es trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses, déclara Alexandra. Et vous vous fiez beaucoup trop à ce qu'a écrit ma mère, si ça se trouve ce sera annulé.

\- Vous vous enflammez trop, approuva Harry.  
\- Ça les fait rêver, ça ne fait pas de mal, objecta paisiblement Luna. Demandons leur avis aux Ronflaks Cornus du parc.  
\- Il y en a ici ? se renseigna Seamus avec curiosité.  
\- Ils sont partout, insista la blonde en faisant les gros yeux.

Seamus avait un côté naïf que Leo voyait rarement. L'interaction du troisième année avec la Serdaigle était distrayante, et Leo en venait presque à oublier les tragédies de l'année passée. Presque...

* * *

\- Spero Patronum!

À nouveau, la clarté argentée surgissait de sa baguette et formait un Niffleur. À sa première apparition, Terry avait été décontenancé une seconde, avant de comprendre pourquoi son Patronus avait une forme si particulière. L'interprétation de Leo et Tristram n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise -il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce qu'on en fasse une analyse si positive. Néanmoins, l'animal avait un autre sens, un sens qui lui rappelait certains moment où Alexandra avait su lui remonter le moral. Elle le connaissait bien, et il la connaissait tout autant. Luna se fichait de leurs passés, vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de Nargoles. Leo, quant à lui, était resté plutôt discret, n'ayant pas semblé oser s'informer.

Le Patronus alla sur l'eau, et Terry le contemplait d'un air amer.

\- Tu as pensé à quel souvenir pour réussir le sortilège ? se renseigna Alexandra, derrière lui.  
\- Notre première rentrée à Poudlard, dévoila Terry avec nostalgie.  
\- Notre première rencontre avec Tristram qui, déjà à l'époque, se prenait pour un préfet, se rappela Alexandra. Enfin tu avais oublié son nom presque immédiatement.  
\- J'étais maladroit, confirma Terry en souriant.  
\- Tu l'es toujours, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, corrigea Alexandra.

Terry acquiesça et retourna à sa contemplation du lac. Il pouvait pleinement profiter de l'instant présent.

* * *

Zacharias regardait Dobby, les bras croisés. Il siffla :

\- Alors ?  
\- La cible de Monsieur Smith se rend fréquemment à la Salle de Bain des Préfets avec Cédric Diggory, rapporta l'elfe de Maison avec fierté.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils y font ?  
\- Dobby ne le sait pas, Monsieur. Il n'a pas pu y accéder, les elfes n'en ont pas l'autorisation.

Zacharias l'observa longuement, histoire de. Puis il déclara en plissant les yeux :

\- Je vais m'y rendre personnellement, alors. Retourne aux fourneaux pour le moment.

Il partit rapidement en direction du lieu convoité, mais eut une mauvaise surprise en y arrivant. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Encore pire ? Tristram Bassenthwaite sortait définitivement de Poudlard le lendemain.

* * *

Le jour suivant, alors que tous les étudiants se pressaient aux portes, Tristram et ses amis attendaient dans un coin.

\- On y est, soupira Terry.

Tristram ne commenta pas tout de suite. D'un regard assuré, il observa tous ses amis, puis se leva de sa valise et déclara :

\- Écoutez, j'ai vécu des années fantastiques à Poudlard, grâce à vous tous. Ne croyez pas que c'est un adieu, ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir ! Je reviendrais vous voir de temps en temps, si mes supérieurs me l'autorisent.  
\- Ils ont accepté ? conclut Cédric.  
\- Accepter quoi ? questionna Leo.  
\- C'est RIDICUL, répondit Tristram avec un sourire énigmatique.  
\- Laisse-nous juger, insista Seamus.  
\- Ramification Internationale De l'Institut des Chercheurs-Urgentistes-Libérateurs, dévoila Cédric. SADIC pour les intimes.  
\- Pour Soins aux Animaux en Danger ou Infortunément Captifs, clarifia Luna avec admiration.  
\- Tu vas faire la même chose que mon frère Charlie alors ! s'exclama Ron.  
\- Je me demande ce que va donner la collaboration entre Weasley et Bassenthwaite, commenta une nouvelle voix.

Tristram se tourna vers Daphne Greengrass et Theodore Nott, qui venaient de les trouver. Le plus jeune s'approcha le visage impassible :

\- Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu pour votre petite fête.  
\- Vous m'aviez averti que vous n'appréciiez pas les soirées dansantes, se justifia Tristram avec un sourire gêné.  
\- C'est différent pour ton départ, Tristou, dénonça sa camarade.  
\- C'était interdit aux plus jeunes, tenta le sorcier majeur.  
\- Seamus y buvait de la Bieraubeurre, souleva Nott avec circonspection.  
\- Je suis Irlandais, se défendit le blond, c'est dans mon sang !  
\- Ignorons cet amas de stéréotypes et allons au Poudlard Express, il n'y a presque plus de queue, sauva Tristram.

Et il fila sans attendre les autres.

* * *

Le trajet avait été mouvementé, il était tout simplement impossible de faire tenir tous les amis de Tristram dans un ou même deux compartiments. Leo s'était donc retrouvé avec Alexandra, Terry, Luna, Harry, Hermione, et Ron. Seamus était avec Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, et d'autres Gryffondors. Tristram avait passé son temps dans beaucoup de compartiments, il était décidément très populaire.

Pendant tout le trajet, Leo n'avait cessé de repenser aux carnets, qui se trouvaient dans sa valise. Il avait laissé quelques runes de protection sur sa malle pour éviter que les Horcruxes ne soient découverts. Terry en avait été victime, mais Leo ne savait pas quoi en penser. Son ami avait-il touché la malle par accident, ou le geste était-il voulu ? Leo ne voulait pas confronter Terry sur la question, ce n'était pas le moment.

Alors que le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare, il avait repensé à sa manière d'obtenir les deux carnets. Le premier avait été confié à Ginny par Lucius Malefoy, ça, Leo l'avait bien saisi. Mais comment était-il entré en possession du carnet ? Et comment Leo avait-il obtenu le second carnet ?

Puis il se rappela du jour où il était venu, pour la première fois, acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard, presque deux ans auparavant. Dans la librairie, alors que Gilderoy Lockhart faisait son paon devant une foule de fans s'effondrant au moindre sourire de la célébrité. Leo avait eu une altercation avec une personne, une hystérique...

 _Mes estimations prédisent que vous aurez une bien sombre destinée ! Moi, Iliona Trelawney, vous l'assure !_

Leo réalisa, en même temps qu'Alexandra lui lançait un sourire innocent et que sa main posait une carte sur la pile de Bataille Explosive, qui lui avait donné les deux carnets. La mère de son amie.

Trelawney. Iliona Trelawney. Alexandra Trelawney. Une mère et sa fille.

Un bruit strident retentit au-dessus de sa tête, et une voix neutre annonça :

\- Vous êtes arrivés en gare de King's Cross, merci de bien vouloir descendre sans oublier vos affaires.  
\- C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua Terry.  
\- Dumbledore en parlait au repas de fin d'année, il trouvait les trajets tristes, renseigna Hermione.  
\- Qui sait ce qu'il trouvera pour la rentrée, s'interrogea Ron en haussant les épaules.

Leo saisit sa valise, silencieux comme une tombe. Alors qu'il descendait du train, alors qu'il disait au revoir à ses amis, alors même que Remus lui faisait signe de le rejoindre, Leo était paniqué. Ses vacances allaient se passer dans la crainte, l'insécurité, le malaise. Que ce soient Nicolas Flamel, Iliona Trelawney, ou le mystérieux Mangemort, il n'était sauf nulle part.

* * *

 ** _Dans la prochaine partie, il y aura..._**

 ** _\- des changements imprévus  
"Il y a eu une fuite anonyme, Monsieur. On nous menace..."_**

 ** _\- des retours problématiques  
"Ils sont là dans combien de temps…?"_**

 ** _\- des dangers inévitables  
"Voldemort n'a jamais été aussi proche de toi."_**

 ** _\- et bien sûr des WEASLEY EN TUTU ROSE !_**

 ** _Cette deuxième partie est terminée ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était mieux que la première ? Moins bon ? Qu'avez-vous aimé, quelle était votre scène favorite, la révélation qui vous a laissé bouche bée ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, à partager sur les réseaux sociaux, et à mettre l'histoire en favori, c'est la meilleure manière de me soutenir :)_**

 ** _On se retrouve dans six semaines pour la partie suivante, avec entre temps deux nouvelles annexes ! Portez-vous bien, et à la revoyure !_**


	25. Annexe 3 : Convocation

Annexe 3 : Convocation

Septembre 1989, Académie de Beauxbâtons

Les couloirs étaient remplis d'étudiants de toute sorte. Pas seulement des français. L'école était beaucoup moins exclusive que Poudlard, établissement rival. Beauxbâtons accueillait tous les futurs élèves à bras ouverts, quelque soit leur âge. L'école disposait même d'une aile consacrée aux jeunes enfants, accessible dès cinq ans.

\- Dis, tu pourrais revenir sur Terre ? Y en a qui attendent.

Ce ton irrité appartenait à Naos, ami d'enfance d'Enaël. Celui-ci sourit et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Je corrige. 'Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?' C'est l'énième fois que tu me fais le coup. Ça commence à bien faire.  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Delacour, grogna Naos.

Enaël savait parfaitement de quoi son ami parlait.

\- Tu révises ta présentation de l'école par cœur, chaque jour, chaque heure. Tu n'arrêtes jamais.  
\- Mais ce discours est important ! contesta le plus âgé.  
\- Je corrige : 'Mes parents vont m'assassiner si j'ose daigner me tromper.'  
\- Ça revient au même.  
\- Pas faux.

Les deux continuèrent la surveillance des couloirs qui leur avait été assignée.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas moyen de-  
\- Mes parents sont influents, répondit simplement Enaël.  
\- C'est ta réponse à tout. Écoute au moins la question.  
\- Je t'en prie, soupira l'héritier Delacour.  
\- On n'a aucun moyen de retirer notre assignation ?  
\- Mes parents sont les plus influents de la région, et-  
\- Étant donné que c'est eux qui nous ont 'demandé' d'accomplir cette 'honorable' tâche, on ne peut rien changer. D'accord, j'ai compris, déduit le grec.  
\- Hé, vous deux ! appela une voix autoritaire.

Enaël et Naos échangèrent un regard fatigué, puis se retournèrent :

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, charmante demoiselle en fleur ? s'enquit faussement Naos en saluant l'adolescente qui lui faisait face.  
\- Le professeur Lupin vous demande, rapporta la grande sœur d'Enaël sans hausser un sourcil.  
\- À quel sujet ? s'informa le garçon le plus âgé.  
\- Encore un gamin à sortir de la dépression, j'imagine.  
\- Une compassion exemplaire se lit dans ta voix, remarqua d'une voix teintée de sarcasme Naos.  
\- Ça ne me concerne pas.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'est à nous d'empêcher des gosses de sauter du toit ?  
\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. Naos, suis-moi, commanda Enaël.

Le garçon d'origine grecque jeta un regard blasé à la préfète, puis suivit son meilleur ami dans le dédale d'allées menant au bureau du conseiller de l'école.

Enaël leva sa main d'un geste digne, et toqua à la porte boisée, qui s'ouvrit magiquement, laissant apparaître une grande salle au plafond voûté, dans laquelle se tenait un homme à la mine fatiguée. Deux larges bibliothèques se tenaient de chaque côté du bureau, et de temps en temps un ouvrage en sortait et se posait sur un meuble. Le conseiller agita sa baguette sitôt que les élèves furent entrés, et la porte se referma doucement.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il, Remus? s'intéressa l'héritier Delacour en marchant vers le bureau.  
\- C'est au sujet de Marion?

Le conseiller inclina la tête, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir à la question de Naos.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le plus âgé, qui haussa les sourcils. Il parla finalement :

\- Connaissez-vous Gabriel, en cinquième année ?  
\- L'allemand qui n'en parle pas un mot ?  
\- Il est venu en France alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, ça ne me paraît pas étrange, rappela Enaël.  
\- Tu as lu toutes les dossiers de chaque élève? T'es vraiment bizarre, commenta Naos.  
\- Son véritable nom est Leo Potter.

En entendant les mots du conseiller, Enaël écarquilla les yeux tandis que son ami croisait les bras. Ce dernier lança :

\- C'est juste une rumeur, une légende, il ne faut pas prendre ça au sérieux.

Remus se tourna vers l'élève se trouvant devant son bureau :

\- Ton père me l'a confirmé, Enaël.  
\- Mon père...? répéta Enaël en croisant les bras.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, son père lui avait toujours caché beaucoup de choses, mais la véritable identité d'un élève... Il baissa le regard et continua :

\- Et quel est le lien entre lui et nous?  
\- Il a été témoin d'un suicide, vous savez bien duquel je parle.  
\- Bien évidemment, confirma Enaël en acquiesçant avec gravité.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse du baby-sitting ?

Deux regards sombres se tournèrent vers Naos, qui leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Il suggéra néanmoins :

\- Et Fleur, elle s'en fiche de tout ça, non ? Elle pourrait aussi bien s'en charger.  
\- Ma sœur est déjà occupée…  
\- À faire quoi, devenir aimable ?  
\- Je souhaiterais simplement que vous vous assuriez qu'il aille bien, poursuivit Remus.  
\- Pas d'objection, répondit Enaël en croisant les bras.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien avec ce qu'il a vu… On s'en chargera, conclut Naos en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent, et Enaël ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'un Potter faisait là. Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées...

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette troisième annexe ? J'espère qu'elle vous a plus.**  
 **J'ai modifié (comme je le fais entre chaque partie) la couverture, qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la quatrième annexe :)**


	26. Annexe 4 : Rapport

**Annexe 4 : Rapport**

Ses pas rapides lui valurent plusieurs regards lancés à la dérobée -et pas seulement parce qu'il avait du sang de Vélane coulant dans ses veines. Il haletait malgré ses inspirations profondes -il fallait croire que son enseignante de sport avait raison, il n'était pas fait pour la course. À vrai dire, son cœur menaçait d'exploser -mais ça, Enaël n'était pas certain que ce soit dû à son activité physique.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Remus, il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de toquer à la porte. Comme d'habitude celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement, sans même grincer. En arrivant à l'intérieur de cette pièce qu'il allait finir par connaître dans ses moindres recoins, il fut surpris d'y voir Remus en pleine conversation avec le premier ministre bulgare, un homme à l'allure hautaine à qui il avait plusieurs fois serré la main par politesse lors de soirées mondaines.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, et Enaël remarqua bien la mine furieuse que le ministre s'était empressé d'afficher.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner encore quelques minutes ? demanda Remus à Enaël. La discussion touche de toute façon à son terme.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et écouta vaguement les adultes repartir dans leur discussion indéchiffrable.

\- J'entends bien, M. le Ministre.  
\- Ils veulent faire venir des dragons, vous rendez-vous compte ?  
\- Qu'en dit M. Karkaroff ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien justement, il m'envoie pour, comme qui dirait, tâter le terrain !  
\- En tout cas, si cela se fait, ce ne sera pas avant deux ans, dit Remus. Le projet peut paraître insensé, mais s'il s'effectue, il donnera lieu à des rencontres enrichissantes.  
\- Vous savez bien qu'Albus Dumbledore a accepté avec ses propres conditions, souleva le Ministre.  
\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? La limite d'âge me paraît être une excellente idée.  
\- Il prépare quelque chose ! affirma le bulgare avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il adressa un dernier regard mauvais à Enaël et Remus, puis sortit avec des gestes théâtraux. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Enaël s'approcha du bureau, agité, et déclara de sa voix tremblante :

\- Leo va mal, très mal.  
\- Tu peux m'en dire plus, Enaël ? s'enquit à son tour Remus.

En présence d'une personnalité, Remus vouvoyait Enaël, mais quand ils étaient seuls, ils n'hésitaient pas à laisser tomber ce genre de politesse inutile.

\- Il a des marques sur ses bras, des griffures dans le cou. Des traces magiques, dévoila l'héritier Delacour en soupirant.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'intéressa Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescent déglutit puis désigna un coin de la pièce, où gisait un récipient en pierre, d'où émanaient un léger voile bleuté :

\- Ce serait plus simple que vous exploriez mon souvenir.

Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la Pensine, suivi de près par Enaël. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette contre sa tête et l'éloigna progressivement, alors qu'un mince fil lumineux s'en extrayait. Il déposa le souvenir dans le récipient, et regarda son professeur, avant de plonger son regard dans la Pensine.

La scène s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant, le souvenir était donc d'une précision saisissante. Remus et Enaël se trouvaient sur le toit de Beauxbâtons. Remus n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que c'était l'endroit où Marion s'était jetée dans le vide. Le toit était plat, de simples barrières robustes mais uniquement physiques séparaient le vide du sol ferme.

Leo et Enaël, ceux du souvenir, se tenaient contre une de ces barrières. Le plus jeune avait les manches retroussées mais ne disait rien. Son ami demanda :

\- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que sont ces marques ?

Leo se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire vide d'émotion, avant de murmurer :

\- D'habitude, j'en ai bien plus, je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour remarquer.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le plus jeune passa une main entre les oreilles d'un chat que Remus reconnut immédiatement. Azazel appartenait à Enaël, il ne le laissait jamais seul. L'animal miaula avec satisfaction, et Leo continua :

\- Mes tuteurs m'ont fait ça. Chaque matin, chaque soir, ils expérimentent sur moi. Parfois, je suis une simple toile de peinture sur laquelle ils essaient de nouveaux sorts, des potions, des runes même... D'autres fois, je me réveille des heures après mon dernier souvenir, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Enaël, celui du souvenir, regardait Leo avec choc. Quand à celui aux côtés de Remus, il avait détourné le regard.

\- Il leur est arrivé, juste une fois, de toucher à mes souvenirs. Après cette séance, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ni même qui j'étais. Ils faisaient pareil, mais avec plus de virulence, sur... Elle.

À présent, Enaël tremblait de rage mais aussi de tristesse. Il demanda d'une voix vacillante :

\- Est-ce qu'ils... t'ont...

Leo le fixa, sans vraiment comprendre. Il répondit finalement, avec lenteur :

\- Je ne suis... plus sûr... de rien.

Une brûme envahit le souvenir, et Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à son élève, qui déclara d'une voix rauque :

\- C'est l'essentiel.

Quand il revint à lui, Remus entendit sa porte claquer. Il était à présent seul dans la pièce.

Deux semaines plus tard, Remus John Lupin adoptait Leo Potter Lupin.

Finalement j'ai posté l'annexe plus tôt, je me sentais de bonne humeur :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à commenter et mettre l'histoire en favori, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite de l'histoire !


	27. Partie III : 23) Imprévu

**23) Imprévu**

Almeda Boot aspergea son visage d'eau, dans une maigre tentative de se redonner de l'énergie. Posant ensuite ses mains fraîches et tremblantes sur le bord du lavabo, elle releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Pâle. Cernée. Tremblante. Épuisée, finalement. Elle l'avait pressenti dès le départ, que ce blessé allait mourir. On ne recouvrait pas aisément des blessures d'un Occamy, créature habituellement calme jusqu'à ce qu'on ne fasse que s'approcher de sa portée. Ce genre de créature dangereuse était revendu au prix fort au marché noir, et cet imbécile avait cru malin de tenter de voler un œuf.

Tout ça car le malheureux avait des soucis d'argent. Voilà ce que le désespoir poussait certaines personnes à faire...

L'infirmière se trouva tout à coup à penser à son mari, toujours à Azkaban. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà séparés, d'ailleurs ? Ah, bien sûr. Ils avaient un fils. Brillant à l'école, charmant avec son entourage, Almeda était fière de lui. C'était bien la seule lueur de lumière dans sa vie grisonnante.

Heureusement, Terry n'était pas encore retourné à Poudlard. Non, il restait plusieurs jours avant que sa mère ne soit contrainte de le laisser aux mains d'un vieillard qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Albus Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore. Un sacré nom. Un sacré bougre. Personne ne connaissait vraiment le directeur de Poudlard. Et Almeda était obligée de lui faire confiance pour que son fils puisse faire des études. Il y avait bien sûr l'option Beauxbâtons, qui n'était pas si éloignée. Mais il y avait un coût, et Almeda n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de voyager puis de louer un luxueux appartement dans le sud de la France. La crise immobilière passait aussi par le Monde Magique.

Elle força un sourire sur son visage, puis se détourna du miroir. Le sourire, l'une des choses que son fils arrivait le mieux à feindre. Almeda le voyait tout le temps, et l'avait depuis longtemps interprété. De l'inquiétude, de l'hésitation. Ses émotions n'étaient jamais au repos, quand lui-même ne ressentait rien de spécial, il éprouvait la colère, le désespoir des autres. Un véritable aimant à mauvaise humeur. Il fallait faire avec.

Almeda ouvrit brusquement la porte menant sur le couloir, faisant sursauter le concierge qui passait devant. Pauvre chose. L'uniforme de Sainte-Mangouste était trop serré pour lui. Et c'était un Cracmol. Il fallait aussi ajouter qu'il était muet. Personne n'avait pris la peine de l'aider. Almeda soupira brièvement puis agita sa baguette dans la direction du concierge. Un soulagement apparu instantanément sur le visage de l'homme, qui lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. C'était bien le seul à le faire sincèrement, en ces lieux.

Et avant qu'Almeda n'ait pu laisser croire au malheureux qu'elle se fichait du moindre signe de gratification, une alarme retentit. Pas n'importe quelle alarme. Pas celle pour une nouvelle arrivée aux urgences. Pas celle pour une inspection du Ministère -même si ce foutu Fudge n'hésitait pas à les faire paniquer.

Almeda se rua vers l'ascenseur, où s'engouffraient également d'autres infirmiers. Elle aurait trouvé la scène cocasse si l'alarme n'indiquait pas un message aussi inattendu. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, il y eut une secousse, puis elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Certains collègues l'avaient devancée, mais c'était elle la chef de son service. Elle jeta un regard noir à une de ses subordonnées qui avait lâchement tenté de la doubler. Sale garce.

Elle arriva après ce qui lui parut un instant infini devant le chevet de la personne. Celle-ci, celle-là, oui oui. La seule et l'unique.

Le patient s'agitait férocement dans son lit défait. Il donnait du fil à retordre aux quatre personnes penchées sur lui, qui l'observaient comme un rat de laboratoire. Almeda était bien tentée d'utiliser la magie pour calmer l'alité, mais interdiction formelle. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire proche, l'ouvrit brutalement, sortit une seringue déjà toute prête.

Elle ignora les regards choqués de certaines, les regards déconcertés de certains. Probablement des stagiaires. Il fallait toujours être prêt pour ce genre de situation, surtout à Sainte-Mangouste, où tout pouvait arriver.

Ne s'attardant pas pour vérifier si les stagiaires avaient sorti leurs bloc-notes, elle s'approcha du lit et planta l'aiguille dans le bras du patient. Précis. Efficace.

L'alité s'effondra immédiatement sur le lit. Un tranquillisant à effet immédiat. L'arme de secours de l'urgentiste.

Relâchant finalement ses épaules, Almeda se tourna vers deux adultes qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme réglementaire. Sûrement les parents. Elle leur adressa un regard appuyé, puis sortit. Ils lui valaient une fière chandelle.

Il était plus grand que la moyenne, mais ça important peu dans la foule peuplant le Ministère. Il repéra finalement son collègue, un homme aux traits marqués, mais qui avait pourtant l'air toujours énergique. Il pressa le pas vers la personne recherchée, et lança :

\- Barty !

Ludo Verpey, chef du Département des jeux et sports magiques, courait après Barty Croupton, l'actuel dirigeant du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Se baissant pour éviter un papier volant, il ne ralentit pas sa course. Il appela une nouvelle fois son aîné :

\- Bartemius Croupton !

Celui-ci sembla finalement l'entendre, et se retourna malgré son pas rapide. Ludo lui jeta un regard épuisé, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait passé la dernière demi-heure à le chercher dans tous les recoins du Ministère. En fait, si.

\- Qu'y a t'il ? s'enquit faussement Croupton, qui lui vouait une haine difficile à mesurer.  
\- Il y a qu'on va devoir revoir tous nos plans concernant les trois Tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? tempêta le Ministre tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il y a eu une fuite anonyme, Barty. On nous menace, si on ne change pas les tâches prévues...  
\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta Croupton.  
\- T-T-Tu-Savez-Qui reviendra à la vie, lâcha Ludo en esquissant une grimace.  
\- Balivernes ! Ce Mage Noir a disparu de la surface de la Terre, il est décédé. Rien ne le fera revenir parmi les vivants, soyez-en assuré, Verpey !  
\- M-Mais la lettre dit que...  
\- Vous vous fiez aux dires d'une personne anonyme ?  
\- Le maître-chanteur sait tout au sujet de ton fils...

Barty Croupton se figea, puis reprit sur un ton plus mesuré :

\- Dans ce cas, mettez tout en oeuvre pour suivre les ordres de cet inconnu.

L'homme plus âgé reprit ses pas, tandis que Ludo s'arrêtait, observant le Ministre s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête, puis changea de direction et quitta le hall principal. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire pour le moment.

Leo toqua rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme il était de coutume aux environs de Beauxbâtons. Un homme au visage à la fois mur et frais apparu. Ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire malaisant attiraient le regard de Leo sur sa nouvelle barbe.

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer les prouesses capillaires de son ancien tuteur, Leo serra contre lui les deux ouvrages identiques et entra avec assurance dans la maison. Il lâcha les carnets sur la table basse, s'installa avec raideur dans un fauteuil impeccable, et fixa Nicolas Flamel avec, il l'espérait, de la menace. Au même moment, d'autres pas résonnèrent et une voix perçante s'éleva :

\- Chéri, qui est ton-

Pernelle s'arrêta un instant, le temps de laisser échapper un petit 'Ah'. Puis elle s'approcha de Leo avec un sourire innocent et les bras tendus. Leo se crispa encore plus à la vue de son ancienne tutrice, et se mit à trembler, de sombres souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'approcher, Leo ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

Pourtant, Leo la voyait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Pernelle, Nicolas... Ses anciens tuteurs n'avaient jamais quitté ses mauvais rêves.

Elle était juste devant lui à présent. Il leva le regard et vit l'expression encourageante sur le visage de la femme. Un air presque réconfortant. Sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'entoura de ses bras et le força à se lever.

Il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Elle le pressait un peu plus contre elle. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était terrifié. C'était comme les autres fois, et ça ne se terminait jamais bien.

\- Tu as été cruel ces temps-ci. Ne pas nous rendre de visites alors que c'est notre désir le plus cher... Il faut te punir, tu ne crois pas ?

À sa plus grande horreur, Leo hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son.

\- Pourquoi nous causes-tu tant de souffrance, Leo ? Nous ne voulons que ton bien. Tout ira bien, on est là avec toi, pour toi...

Leo culpabilisait. Il aurait du revenir, il appartenait à ces lieux. À ces adultes. À ses tuteurs. Il avait honte à présent.

Et il était terrifié. Il réagissait exactement comme les autres fois. Et après, bien sûr, il se faisait remarquer à l'école. Les brûlures sur les bras, des griffures dans le cou, c'était le quotidien à Beauxbâtons. Et tout le monde le voyait, alors qu'il préférait rester invisible. Il fallait rester invisible. Il ne pouvait pas oser faire honte à ses tuteurs.

Sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement.

Tout allait bien. Ses tuteurs étaient là. Il était en sécurité. Tout irait bien...

Faux.

Leo reprit ses esprits et poussa Pernelle, avant de sortir sa baguette, tremblant violemment. Nicolas fit remarquer à sa femme :

\- Tu vois, ça ne marche plus. Elle est loin, l'époque où le manipuler était si simple.

Leo était paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de revenir dans cet endroit ?! Ils avaient toujours le même effet sur lui, il culpabilisait et se laissait submerger par le désespoir. Il hurla :

-AU PREMIER QUI FAIT UN PAS, LA MAISON EXPLOSE !

Il ne se contrôlait plus, il avait totalement perdu son sang froid. Sa réplique avait eu le bénéfice de stopper ses deux anciens tuteurs. Ils savaient tous trois qu'il était capable de faire bien plus que ce qu'il avait dit. Leo tenta de se ressaisir, mais ne parvint qu'à légèrement détendre ses épaules

Il désigna les deux carnets, toujours sur la table, habillés de reflets luisants, du regard :

\- C'est vous qui avez passé les carnets à Iliona Trelawney et Lucius Malefoy?

Sa voix craquelée laissait transparaître sa peur. Il n'avait aucune assurance, et les Flamel le savaient. Ils souriaient d'un air mauvais. Pernelle affirma :

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence, Leo.

Leo secoua la tête. Il n'était quand même pas fou, elle savait forcément quelque chose, c'était la conclusion logique... Il vociféra :

\- À cause de vous, des élèves de Poudlard ont été pétrifiés pendant une année entière !  
\- Mais est-ce qu'ils sont morts? releva Nicolas avec moquerie.  
\- Ça fait plus d'un an, ils ont été ramené à la normale depuis...  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème dans ce cas, persista Pernelle.

 _Certains élèves l'avaient probablement bien mérité..._ Leo cligna des yeux et balbutia :

\- C-Ces élèves auraient pu mourir par votre faute !  
\- Du calme, Leo. Ce sont tes Horcruxes, c'est à toi de les surveiller, tu es grand maintenant, moralisa Nicolas en croisant les bras.

Est-ce qu'il avait été d'accord ? Leo ne se rappelait plus. Peut-être, peut-être pas... Un bourdonnement irritant prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit, et il déclara rageusement :

\- Je ne suis bien grand que quand ça vous arrange.

Il agita sa baguette, et ses deux Horcruxes se retrouvèrent dans ses bras. Il revint vers la porte d'entrée, toujours ouverte, mais s'arrêta. Il souleva d'une voix qu'il souhaitait dure :

\- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas les Horcruxes qui me donnent la vie éternelle. Ce n'est pas non plus avec la pierre philosophale puisqu'elle n'existe plus. Comment ça se fait ?

Nicolas s'approcha de lui, ce qui fit reculer Leo par réflexe de l'autre côté de la porte, en dehors de la maison.

\- Vois-tu, Leo, c'est ce que nous aussi aimerions savoir.

Puis il ferma la porte, devant un Leo frustré et terrifié. Celui-ci jura, puis appela après quelques instants :

\- Kreattur !

Aucun signe de l'elfe des Black. Il tenta à nouveau :

\- Kreattur...!

Toujours rien. Leo décroisa les bras et murmura :

\- Kreattur, s'il te plaît.

Avec un crac retentissant, une créature à l'apparence repoussante apparut devant Leo, qui laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. L'elfe de Maison fit une courbette ironique à l'adolescent, puis répondit :

\- Les désirs du maître sont mes ordres.  
\- Ramène-moi à la maison. Ensuite, commanda-t-il en tendant les carnets, tu iras cacher mes Horcruxes à l'endroit habituel.

La créature en haillons acquiesça et saisit la main de son maître, puis transplana. La sensation de nausée était toujours aussi désagréable pour Leo. En arrivant directement dans sa chambre, il se tint le ventre, alors que son elfe repartait accomplir sa seconde mission.

Après plusieurs minutes passées assis sur son lit sans rien dire, Leo décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il transpirait, d'abord parce que c'était l'été, ensuite parce qu'il était malade. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais tout de même assez pour que Remus lui interdise de sortir. Il aurait probablement barricadé Leo dans sa propre chambre s'il avait su la destination réelle de son fils. Un vrai Papa Poule.

Leo jeta une rune de fraîcheur dans sa chambre puis se déshabilla et sortit dans le couloir. La salle de bain avait à la fois l'avantage et l'inconvénient d'être située juste à l'opposé du couloir, en face de sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte de sa destination, il entra. Il fut surpris par la grande quantité de vapeur s'élevant dans la pièce, et alors qu'il saisissait une serviette pour la placer sur le radiateur, une voix le surprit :

\- Je suis trop vieux pour toi, mes excuses.

L'adolescent se retourna tout en se cachant avec la serviette en sa possession. Face à lui se tenait un Sirius Black habillé purement et simplement d'une serviette humide. À en juger sa peau et sa chevelure mouillées, il venait de se laver. Sirius affichait un sourire sarcastique et continua :

\- Et puis Remus serait en colère si je le trompais avec son fils adoptif, ce que je peux comprendre.

\- Tu... Vous..., tenta Leo avant d'abandonner. Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner de vous savoir ensemble, vous avez passé la première semaine à vous lancer des regards suggestifs, puis après je ne vous ai plus vu pendant toute une soirée. Heureusement que je me débrouille en cuisine !

\- Comme la fois où tu as presque incendié la pièce ?

\- J-Je m'améliore... Lentement, mais sûrement !

Tout en disant ça, Leo jetait un œil au corps, il fallait bien le dire, marqué de l'ancien prisonnier. Il n'avait malgré tout aucun mal à saisir ce que Remus avait trouvé à Sirius. Il s'excusa finalement :

\- J'aurais du frapper avant d'entrer.  
\- J'aurais du verrouiller la porte, reconnut Sirius. Tu peux sortir deux secondes, le temps que j'ai une apparence présentable?

Leo acquiesça et sortit, la serviette toujours contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'adulte en sorte pleinement habillé, à la manière Moldue. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, et Leo s'y engouffra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, personne ne serait là pour le déranger.

Ludo Verpey traversa plusieurs couloirs, franchit plusieurs portes, jusqu'à arriver dans un placard à balai. Ses cheveux et ses yeux reprenaient lentement leur couleur naturelle. Ses traits physiques n'étaient plus ceux du chef du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Le Polynectar, même préparé par quelqu'un de passionné, restait une solution bancale pour se faire passer pour une autre personne. Le Mangemort jeta un coup d'œil à la fiole vide contenue dans sa main, puis agita sa baguette pour la faire disparaître. Il sortit ensuite une autre fiole de sa veste, marquée d'une étiquette "Albert Runcorn". Il enleva le bouchon et avala d'une gorgée le liquide au goût infâme.

Après ça, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour sortir du Ministère. Simplement un peu de patience, et de la vigilance. Vigilance constante, comme disait un certain Auror.

Une fois dans les rues de Londres, il transplana d'une ruelle sombre et atterrit dans une salle à laquelle lui seul avait accès. En fait, la maison entière était incartable, il était impossible de marquer son emplacement sur une carte quelconque.

Il ouvrit une trappe au sol d'un geste de sa baguette, et fit léviter l'un de ses otages. La victime, pieds et mains liés, jetait un regard terrifié au Mangemort. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point il n'inspirait pas la confiance, surtout pour les personnes qu'il séquestrait. La raison d'une possible méfiance lui échappait totalement...

Le véritable Ludo Verpey avait considérablement maigri depuis sa dernière visite au Ministère, presque un mois auparavant. Un petit régime de temps à autres ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal.

Sans effacer le sourire sadique qui s'étalait sur son visage, l'imposteur saisit une paire de ciseaux et la fit consciemment luire à la faible lumière s'échappant des volets fermés. Ludo ne semblait pas réagir davantage. Probablement trop choqué d'être toujours en vie. Son ravisseur était rarement aussi clément.

Le Mangemort pouvait lire sans problème les pensées pathétiques du pauvre homme. C'était, il devait l'avouer, très distrayant d'avoir accès à certains secrets du Ministère sans même le vouloir. Il pouvait facilement revendre certains secrets au marché noir, il se ferait de l'argent. Et puis surtout, il affaiblirait davantage le Ministère -qui ne résistait déjà plus à grand chose.

Il passa les deux lames près des yeux de Verpey en arborant un sourire fou, et sa victime semblait suer à grosses gouttes. Son ravisseur ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il faisait une chaleur à crever dans cet endroit mal aéré. Il allait devoir faire le ménage un de ces jours...

Les ciseaux claquèrent brusquement, et le Mangemort s'empara de la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait prélevé sur sa victime. Celle-ci s'était évanouie, à présent. D'un geste de baguette, le ravisseur renvoya Ludo dans l'abri ordinairement caché par la trappe. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Roulant des yeux, le Mangemort lança un _Récurvite_ et alla ouvrir l'entrée, alors que la maison se faisait nettoyer à vitesse éclair. Un homme aux cheveux couleur paille attendait avec un air rusé flanqué sur le visage. Le ravisseur s'exclama :

\- Barty Croupton Junior, ça faisait un bail !  
\- Ton plan pour me faire sortir d'Azkaban était très malin, remercia le fils du Ministre en enlevant sa capuche de Mangemort.  
\- Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai imaginé.  
\- Alors c'est quoi le plan, maintenant que tu as totalement perturbé la situation ?  
\- On va simplement attendre de voir comment tout les pions de cet échiquier vont s'enliser dans leurs combines, et mon traître agira au moment opportun.  
\- Tu as déjà tout prévu, à ce que je vois. Et comment suis-je supposé te surnommer, si tu ne veux pas dévoiler ton véritable nom ?

Le ravisseur lui jeta un regard désabusé, avant de répondre sans vraiment y croire :

\- Pourquoi pas le Facilitateur ?  
\- Ce surnom est à la hauteur de tes tirades grandiloquentes, répondit avec sarcasme Croupton avant d'entrer.

Quel surnom ridicule. Il adorait compliquer les choses, les rendre aussi complexes que possible. C'était particulièrement amusant de voir à quel point tous les pions faisaient des erreurs quand ils sortaient de leur zone de confort...

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce retour ? :) N'hésitez pas à commenter, mettre en favori, suivre l'histoire, et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, Panique, la semaine prochaine !


	28. 24) Panique

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont commentés, mis en favoris l'histoire, qui la suivent, j'ai remarqué une légère augmentation de ces petits bonheurs ces dernières semaines, mes efforts paient il faut croire:D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **ooooooooooo**

 **24) Panique**

 **Cher Harry,**

 **Comment vas-tu depuis la fin de l'année dernière ?**

 **Personnellement, ça va un peu mieux. J'ai du mal à me remettre de mes véritables souvenirs, mais peu à peu, la blessure se referme. Remus reprendra son poste en Défense, ça va arranger les choses.**

 **Je vais mieux. C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire, et je tente vraiment d'y croire. Et pourtant... Au fond de moi, je sais que tout ne va pas bien. Je fais encore des nuits blanches, des terreurs nocturnes... J'ai fini par insonoriser ma chambre, je ne voulais pas déranger plus que ça mon père.**

 **Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Des amis me tenaient à l'œil, on a modifié ma mémoire. Comment suis-je censé reprendre une vie normale quand les circonstances étaient tout, sauf normales ? Même mon coeur bat de façon anormale.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, passe une bonne Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec les Weasley !**

 **PS: Allez l'Irlande !**

Leo était vraiment tenté de raturer toute la lettre. Il ne se confiait jamais de cette façon, mais il avait toujours trouvé que c'était plus simple par écrit. Il était mal à l'aise en parlant de ses sentiments à haute voix, en témoignait sa déclaration d'amour catastrophique d'un an auparavant.

Il soupira, puis enroula finalement le parchemin. Il appela :

\- Kreattur, apporte ça à mon frère, merci.

L'elfe de Maison apparut instantanément, s'empara de la lettre, fit une courbette semi-respectueuse à son maître, puis disparut à nouveau. Les elfes pouvaient se déplacer n'importe où, peu importe les limitations humaines. Très pratique, et plus rapide qu'un hibou.

Tristram s'arracha à Charlie Weasley, pris d'un terrible sentiment. Une seconde plus tard, un de leurs collègues pénétra dans la tente magiquement rafraîchie. Ignorant le regard blasé du nouvel arrivant, l'ancien Serpentard reboucla sa ceinture et se mit à enfiler son t-shirt. Son copain du moment était encore moins habillé et avait vainement attrapé son jean pour se couvrir.

\- Sur ordre du Ministère, il va falloir changer les plans. Les bêtes ne sont plus nécessaires au Tournoi.  
\- On va devoir dire adieu à Norberta ? comprit Charlie, la respiration toujours accélérée.  
\- On ne peut pas garder les dragons ? implora Tristram.

Leur collègue nia de la tête, puis déclara :

\- Vous avez vingt minutes pour leur faire vos adieux. Et ensuite, vous serez séparés. Weasley, tu iras en Islande, Bassenthwaite, dans la forêt amazonienne.

Il sortit d'un pas prompt, et Tristram et Charlie se jetèrent un long regard anxieux. Finalement, ils achevèrent de s'habiller en silence et sortirent ensemble de la tente, sans leurs protections habituelles. La chaleur ambiante était peu supportable, mais Tristram n'avait pas la tête à regretter le sort d'adoucissement jeté sur leur habitat. Ils avaient un pas incertain quoique rapide, et passèrent les minutes suivantes à murmurer aux oreilles des animaux, qui semblaient en quelque sorte percevoir leur inquiétude, sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

Quand leur chef leur fit signe qu'il était temps de partir, Tristram se tourna vers Charlie, qui avait le regard sombre. Il murmura :

\- On se reverra bientôt, j'en suis certain.  
\- J'espère bien...

Sentant l'impatience de leur collègue, Tristram adressa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Charlie puis susurra :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras mon petit dragon.

Puis il se retourna et suivit son chef, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. Il détestait les adieux.

L'ambiance était sacrément festive sur le campement. Harry admirait les tentes vertes des supporters irlandais, Cédric à ses côtés. Amos Diggory, le père de ce dernier, s'était rendu avec Cédric au même événement qu'Harry, Hermione et les Weasley. Les deux familles supportaient les Irlandais, et ils ne le regrettaient pas. Jusque là, ceux-ci s'étaient montrés amicaux et enthousiastes, et ça contribuait grandement à l'ambiance agréable qui se dégageait des campements.

\- Vous avez fait des paris ? s'informa Seamus en sortant d'une tente particulièrement bien décorée.  
\- Ludo Verpey a beaucoup conversé avec les jumeaux Weasley, et il est venu nous voir une ou deux fois, mais j'ai préféré économiser, répondit Cédric en souriant.  
\- Dix gallions pour la victoire de l'Irlande, avoua Harry en repensant à sa bourse encore assez fournie.  
\- Toute ma famille a parié comme toi, déclara Seamus en montrant ses poches vides. Comment ça va ?  
\- Super, j'ai hâte d'être au match de ce soir ! affirma Harry.  
\- Je suis certain que le match sera époustouflant, dit rêveusement Cédric.  
\- Ton frère s'en est remis ? adressa Seamus en inclinant la tête.  
\- Il va mieux, mais...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna le regard. Il voulait éviter d'en dire trop. Seamus sembla comprendre et acquiesça en silence.

La matinée prit fin, et le soir ne tarda pas à arriver. Ludo Verpey était venu plusieurs fois prendre de leurs nouvelles, ce qui, à la longue, avait fini par énerver Harry. Même Cédric avait dit que le ministre semblait surexcité depuis quelques jours.

Le match avait été épique. Lorsqu'une équipe marquait un point, l'autre la rattrapait en quelques secondes. Les balles allaient à toute vitesse, et Harry avait parfois du mal à suivre les actions des joueurs. Quand Viktor Krum tentait la feinte de Wronski, Aidan Lynch menait une stratégie ingénieuse et raflait de nouveaux points. L'équipe d'Irlande était en avance, mais Krum était indéniablement le meilleur joueur sur le terrain. La finale était serrée, et ses supporters en furie. Les Weasley semblaient en émerveillement total, les Finnigan poussaient fréquemment des cris -soit de désespoir, soit d'exaltation. Quand à Harry et Hermione, eux aussi étaient impressionnés par la finale. Harry appréciait tout particulièrement la vue d'autant de talent rassemblé sur un terrain de Quidditch.

L'affrontement dura environ deux heures, et Harry n'en regrettait pas une miette. L'Irlande remporta la finale mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Krum avait été une menace jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

En sortant du stade pour regagner son campement, Harry aperçut de nombreux supporters chantants et dansants sans retenue, agitant des chapeaux verts d'où sortaient des feux d'artifices réduits. Alors que ceux-ci s'élevaient dans les airs, ils reprenaient une taille normale et explosaient de mille couleurs. Harry avait aperçu ces chapeaux ensorcelés en vente en montant dans les gradins, mais ils étaient particulièrement chers. Les Finnigan étaient probablement parvenus à s'en procurer, mais les exemplaires s'étaient vendus plus rapidement que ce que les organisateurs avaient prédits.

Le retour à la tente se fit sans anicroche, mais alors qu'il se préparait à dormir, Harry entendit des hurlements lointains, étouffés par la toile de la tente. Ils provenaient des supporters, mais ce n'étaient sûrement pas des cris de joie. L'instant d'après, Arthur, le père de Ron, s'exclama :

\- Levez-vous, vite !  
\- Des Mangemorts ? s'inquiéta l'un des frères de Ron.  
\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, commenta son jumeau.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! demanda Ron.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, et Harry décida d'aller par lui-même dehors pour en savoir plus. Des gens suspendus dans les airs, des silhouettes encapuchonnées lançant des sorts dans tous les sens, des hurlements de terreur, c'était un pur chaos. La scène rendait Harry mal à l'aise, et sa nausée s'intensifia quand il remarqua une étrange marque verdâtre dans le ciel, dont la taille semblait couvrir tout le campement. C'était une tête de mort dont la bouche laissait s'échapper un serpent, et de nombreuses personnes semblaient fixer la forme, comme hypnotisés.

\- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, couina Hermione.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu réagir, le parieur qui l'avait harcelé toute la journée les aperçut et se rua vers eux, l'air considérablement agité. Il interrogea les deux amis :

\- Vous avez vu qui a lancé le sort ?

Harry se douta que Verpey parlait de la Marque, mais il était trop secoué pour réagir. Hermione se reprit la première :

\- Non, nous venons juste de sortir de notre tente et...

Mais déjà l'homme se détournait d'eux, et n'était bientôt plus en vue.

La suite, Harry n'en avait qu'un souvenir flou et désordonné. D'autres cris, une course effrénée, des jets de lumière de toute part, une chute, et le noir.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la cuisine que son père le serrait dans ses bras, effaré, et demandait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? J'ai entendu parler d'une a-attaque, et j'ai bien cru que toi et ta mère, vous...  
\- On va bien, t'inquiète pas, rassura Seamus en se laissant faire.

Sa mère et lui avaient rapidement mis les voiles à l'apparition des fous sanguinaires. Enfin, sa mère l'avait contraint à partir, mais il serait bien resté. Voir les gérants Moldus du campement subir la torture des Mangemorts l'avait énervé. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de s'en prendre à des gens sans défense, qui ne leur avaient causé aucun ennui ?

À ce moment-là, le cousin de Seamus débarqua et lança avec sa subtilité habituelle :

\- Alors, Seamus, quand est-ce que tu passeras ton examen de Transplanage ? Ah, j'oubliais. Il te reste trois ans avant de pouvoir faire ça !

Et il disparut à nouveau, devant le regard noir de Seamus. Fergus n'arrêtait pas de le narguer depuis le début de l'été, depuis que lui pouvait transplaner où il voulait.

\- En ce moment-même, des envoyés du Ministère sont en train d'effacer les traces de cet incident, renseigna la mère de Seamus en croisant les bras. Je vais glaner plus d'infos du côté de ma soeur, il faut que je parte.  
\- Tu ne sais pas encore s'il y a des blessés graves ? s'inquiéta Seamus.  
\- Pas encore, admit sa mère.  
\- Pour le moment, va te reposer Seamus, la nuit a sûrement été éprouvante pour toi, proposa le père de l'adolescent. Je vais te laisser faire la grasse mat', mais juste pour cette fois, hein ?

Seamus sourit légèrement et acquiesça. Il alla dans sa chambre, et eu la surprise de remarquer un bout de parchemin posé sur la couverture verte de son lit. Il s'en approcha, intrigué, et parvint difficilement à lire une unique phrase à l'écriture descendante, étroite, et tremblée.

 **Dis-moi que vous n'avez rien.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux sable sortit de sa chambre, la lettre à la main. Il vit son père allongé sur un canapé, les yeux fermés, et lui demanda :

\- Quelqu'un est venu déposer une lettre pour moi ?  
\- Personne de Moldu, en tout cas, répondit l'adulte en changeant de position.

Seamus haussa un sourcil, puis revint dans sa chambre. Il reposa la lettre sur son lit et lança "Scriptor Revelio", ce qui fit apparaître un nom en dessous de l'écriture : Leo Potter. Seamus n'était qu'à moitié étonné, et soupira un court instant, avant de s'atteler à la réponse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour saisir sa plume et rédiger sa réponse sur le même support, en dessous de la phrase de Leo. Une fois fini, cependant, il grommela. Il ne savait même pas comment son ami avait envoyé le message, alors pour le renvoyer...

Un "crac" derrière lui le surprit, et il se retourna. Face à lui se tenait un elfe de maison chauve, à l'air très vieux. Il portait une expression méfiante sur le visage, et dans un premier temps, Seamus ne sut comment réagir. Puis il dit :

\- C'est Leo qui t'envoie ?  
\- Maître Potter m'envoie effectivement, j'imagine que votre réponse est prête ?  
\- C'est bien ça, affirma Seamus en tendant respectueusement le parchemin à la créature.

Celle-ci prit le message puis disparut dans un nouveau "crac". Ça avait l'air très pratique comme moyen de communication...

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans un lit qui lui était vaguement familier. Après plusieurs secondes, il comprit qu'il était chez les Weasley.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione à son chevet.  
\- Je crois... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- On était partis se réfugier dans les bois voisins, mais j'ai senti à un moment que tu ne nous suivais plus, Ron et moi.  
\- J'ai du trébucher sur une racine d'arbre, ou quelque chose dans le genre, raisonna Harry le front plissé.  
\- C'est ce que j'aurais dit, si on ne t'avait pas retrouvé debout en dehors des bois, souleva Hermione en soupirant. Tu avais l'air totalement bouleversé, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Harry n'avait pas souvenir de ce que racontait Hermione. Entre la chute et son réveil au Terrier, il n'y avait rien... Le Gryffondor voulait bien y croire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. On lui avait peut-être jeté un sort pour lui faire oublier des événements... Mais qui l'aurait fait ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Hermione, sentant sans doute la confusion d'Harry, changea de sujet :

\- Il nous reste quelques jours avant la rentrée, Molly a dit que nous irions sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui si tu étais en état. Tu... Ça va ?

Harry acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs. Il dit d'une voix absente :

\- Allons-y aujourd'hui, ce sera ça de fait...  
\- Le repas est prévu pour dans une demi-heure, informa Hermione en ouvrant la porte. À tout à l'heure.

Puis elle sortit, laissant Harry seul un moment. Il était toujours confus quant à la situation, puis décida d'évacuer toutes ses inquiétudes de son esprit. Il ne servait à rien d'y songer s'il ne pouvait obtenir de réponse.

En entrant dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, Leo jeta un regard rasséréné à Harry. Il était sauf. Après les habituelles retrouvailles, il s'installa à côté de son frère, et en face de Seamus. Ses amis de Serdaigle étaient aussi présents, mais Leo voulait éviter de trop interagir avec eux. Il ne pouvait oublier la surveillance qu'ils avaient effectué pour le compte de son père. Sa confiance avait été trahi, il ne savait plus réellement où il en était vis-à-vis de nombreux sujets. En qui pouvait-il croire, au final ?

Alors que le train démarrait, Seamus demanda d'un air surpris :

\- Tu as un elfe de Maison maintenant, Leo ?  
\- C'est Sirius qui me l'a confié, confirma Leo d'un ton qu'il souhaitait dégagé.  
\- Tu as sacrément paniqué le lendemain de la Coupe, remarqua Harry.  
\- Évidemment ! Vous... Tu pouvais être en danger, se reprit Leo en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé la lettre chez moi ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Harry était sûrement une cible prioritaire des Mangemorts, rappela Leo en croisant les bras, n'en déplaise à ta personne.

À ces mots, l'Irlandais mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et Alexandra lança :

\- Bon, qui veut faire une partie de Bataille Explosive ? C'est moi qui ai gagné l'année dernière, je vous rappelle !

 _Elle n'a pas changée, celle-là. Au moins, elle essaie de redonner vie à l'ambiance carrément ennuyeuse qui assaille ce compartiment chaque année._ Leo haussa les épaules. Sa retrouvaille avec ses camarades ne s'était pas mal passée, il avait craint bien pire. Il déclara :

\- Je veux bien tenter, même si je me doute que je ne te battrais pas.

Alexandra le regarda de son air un peu rassuré. Elle avait sans doute cru qu'il refuserait toute activité avec elle.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre ma revanche ! prévint Ron avec férocité.  
\- Je passe, ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Allez, si je participe, tu participes aussi Terry, d'accord ? proposa Luna avec un soupçon de menace.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules puis acquiesça silencieusement. Harry et Seamus décidèrent également de jouer, quand à Hermione, qui n'avait pas soufflé mot jusque là, elle avait poliment refusé et s'était plongée dans un ouvrage d'Arithmancie, la seule option qu'elle avait conservé de l'année précédente.

Alors qu'il tapotait une carte, Leo fut distrait par une lumière qui lui arrivait dans l'œil. Il décala la tête sans faire attention à la carte maintenant révélée, et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un insigne. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à tout le monde :

\- Qui est-ce qui est préfet ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Terry se désigne, les joues vaguement rouges. Luna s'exclama :

\- Les Nargoles aussi me l'ont caché, ils sont définitivement vicieux en ce moment !  
\- Mais pourquoi pas Alexandra, Luna ou même Leo ? interrogea Harry.  
\- Je suis loin d'être mentalement stable, répondit Leo en détournant le regard.  
\- Luna est une hystérique avec tout ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, et je suis une sacrée hypocrite, suggéra Alexandra. Belle, mais hypocrite.  
\- C'est vrai que ça m'étonnera toujours de ta part de mépriser les animaux à l'existence non prouvée, alors que tu es toi-même voyante, souleva Hermione. L'incertaineté, tu devrais connaître.

Le trajet se passa mieux que l'année précédente pour Leo. Pas d'arrivée impromptue de Détraqueurs, pas d'évanouissement honteux, pas d'arrêt inquiétant; le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express s'était bien déroulé. Seamus avait été plus qu'heureux de se joindre au groupe, le tournoi de batailles explosives avait été criblé de retournements de situation, et aucune allusion aux événements dramatiques n'avait été prononcée.

Quand le train arriva en gare, il faisait nuit, mais la température restait agréable. L'arrivée au château se déroula sans accroc, la répartition fut toujours aussi ennuyeuse, et le repas avait été bon.

Alors pourquoi Dumbledore s'était-il décidé à gâcher la journée ?

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une annonce importante concernant l'organisation de cette année si particulière.

Alors que mes murmures s'élevaient, Leo croisa le regard inquiet de son petit frère. Ils s'étaient échangés plusieurs lettres durant l'été. Quand les premières nouvelles de l'attaque des Mangemorts s'étaient dispersées, Leo avait été terrifié. Harry non plus n'était pas en sécurité, manifestement. Dumbledore continua :

\- Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, auquel participeront également les écoles Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent dans le chaos ambiant. On n'avait pas vu ça depuis deux cent ans. Alors que des regards se tournaient vers lui, Leo avait envie de planter sa tête sous la terre et de disparaître intégralement. Il ne savait juste pas comment il allait survivre à cette année. Il allait revoir Naos, Fleur... Ils seraient tous réunis, à l'exception du coeur du groupe, de celui qui avait toujours su les rassembler. Même depuis sa tombe, Enaël Delacour continuait de troubler Leo.

 **ooooooooooo**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à commenter, me suivre… Ça illumine ma journée. J'aimerais aussi préciser que la scène entre Tristram et Charlie est une sorte de limite, je ne pousserais pas vraiment plus loin le rating, on restera sur un bon T :)**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 25, Appréhension !**


	29. 25) Appréhension

**25) Appréhension**

Les voisins de Naos n'arrêtaient pas de mater Fleur depuis le début du trajet. Ils gloussaient presque autant que les amies de Gabrielle, entre deux blagues de mauvais goût. Il restait deux longues, très longues heures de trajet avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

\- Madame Maxime a laissé entendre qu'il y aurait un bal de Noël, tu crois que si je lui demande, elle acceptera d'être ma partenaire ? demanda Julien.  
\- Elle refusera, comme pour tous les autres qui tenteront, asséna Guillaume. Fais-toi une raison.  
\- N'y comptez même pas, s'incrusta Audrey.  
\- Et ne commencez même pas à penser à sa sœur, elle est bien trop jeune, continua Vanessa.  
\- C'est moi ou vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ? s'insurgea Julien.  
\- Le monde ne tourne pas -que- autour de toi, remarqua Audrey. Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ont passé toutes leurs économies à l'école que toi, tu es important.  
\- J'ai le même prestige que Naos, rappela Julien qui n'avait décidément pas envie de se taire.

Le Grec se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux roux et lui adressa un regard glacial :

\- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que mon père a beau être Premier Ministre de son pays, je ne passe pas mon temps à le revendiquer.  
\- On sait tous parfaitement que tu traînais uniquement avec Enaël pour être célèbre, affirma Julien. Et te le faire, accessoirement.

Des sifflements retentirent autour de Naos, dont le visage ne prit pas un pli. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils allaient le blesser.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, chuchota Vanessa.  
\- Je dis ce que je veux, c'est comme pour Leo, continua Julien avec hargne. Vous étiez tous les deux les petits chiots du prestigieux Delacour, dans l'attente d'un os à moelle décrépi.

Naos se leva et fit un mouvement de baguette informulé sans laisser le temps à l'imbécile de réagir. Celui-çi ouvrit la bouche mais du savon mousseux en sortit en abondante quantité. Le liquide s'évaporait quand il touchait le sol.

\- Ça t'évitera de nous contaminer avec tes vains essais pour montrer au monde que tu n'es qu'un pauvre agneau innocent méprisé de tous à tort, lança Naos de sa voix grave habituelle. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as été élu étudiant le plus détesté de Beauxbâtons l'année dernière, et elle est manifestement toujours valide.  
\- Quelle élection ?! s'écria Julien.  
\- J'avais peur de te blesser si je te l'annonçais, glissa Audrey avec perfidie.

Plus personne ne parla par la suite. Naos fixait de temps en temps sa nouvelle directrice à la taille exagérée. Le père d'Enaël s'était désisté de son poste, et Madame Maxime l'avait remplacé par intérim. Il sentait aussi parfaitement les regards cuisants que Fleur lui lançait de temps à autres. Il n'aimait pas cette blonde arrogante. Bon, de toute façon, il n'aimait personne, et ce n'était pas demain que ça allait changer.

* * *

Luna observait et écoutait minutieusement les sons du couloir. Aucune tapisserie ne semblait anormale. Les sons en revanche...

\- Trouvé, chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant doucement d'une tapisserie.

Elle saisit le pan de tissu et l'écarta. Dans l'alcôve auparavant cachée par la tapisserie se tenait Leo, recroquevillé. Il lança d'une voix défaite :

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?  
\- Les Nargoles ont perçu ta respiration, murmura Luna en agitant l'une de ses boucles d'oreille.  
\- Ils sont là dans combien de temps ? s'informa Leo en se relevant lentement.  
\- Une demi-heure environ. Mais ils auront dix minutes de retard, et Durmstrang va arriver en premier, si ça peut te rassurer.  
\- Encore un coup des Nargoles...?  
\- Non, juste mon intuition, rit Luna.

Elle n'attendit pas de commentaire supplémentaire de la part de Leo, et sortit de l'alcôve puis s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement. Elle était bien décidée à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants dans la joie et la bonne humeur, peu importe l'humeur changeante de son ami.

* * *

Fleur sentit une secousse et ferma les poings. Ces Abraxans ne savaient décidément pas voler convenablement.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, lança Madame Maxime. N'oubliez pas vos affaires, surtout vous Audrey, au lieu de vous mêler des affaires des autres.

La brune rougit de gêne et s'éloigna des garçons, tandis que Fleur soupirait intérieurement. Il n'y avait bien qu'Audrey pour oublier l'intégralité de ses affaires dans son dortoir. Ajustant son dos droit et ses jambes symétriquement posées, Fleur leva le menton et attendit patiemment l'arrivée. Enfin patiemment, c'était vite dit. Au bout de deux minutes, elle sentait déjà une crampe dans sa nuque. Elle se souvint de ce que son frère lui avait déjà dit auparavant, d'un ton sans aucun jugement : "À garder la tête haute, tu pourrais en oublier de garder les pieds sur Terre". Elle se détendit légèrement, le front plissé.

* * *

Un énorme navire surgit tout à coup des eaux du lac, époustouflant la plupart des élèves, y compris Leo. Il ne reconnut pas la finesse de Beauxbâtons dans cette arrivée, et dut admettre que Luna avait eu raison. Durmstrang avait bel et bien dix minutes de retard. Alors que le navire se stabilisait, un cor de chasse retentit et résonna dans tous les environs. Une structure se constitua magiquement pour remplir le rôle de port, facilitant ainsi l'amarrage du navire. Sitôt le bateau arrêté, les Bulgares sortirent sur le pont et se mirent à observer les élèves de Poudlard en poussant des cris les uns aux autres. Leo était dubitatif quand au comportement animalier des étudiants de Durmstrang. À ses côtés, Alexandra s'écria :

\- Psst, Goyle, on a trouvé ta famille !

De nombreux rires parcoururent les rangs, mais ils cessèrent quand Minerva McGonagall les toisa de son habituel air sévère.

\- Ils ont l'air... sauvages, commenta Zacharias Smith.  
\- Ils n'atteindront jamais ton niveau, rassura Drago.  
\- Mais c'est Krum, reconnut Ron avec stupéfaction en pointant un Bulgare du doigt.

Des murmures agitaient les élèves de Poudlard. Seamus semblait en particulier exulter. Leo, quand à lui, ne voyait pas pourquoi cet étudiant précis causait de telles réactions. Terry murmura :

\- Dites, c'est qui ce Krum...?

Il reçut de nombreux regards outrés. Leo plaisanta :

\- Comment oses-tu ignorer l'existence d'un tel homme ?  
\- C'est un joueur de Quidditch, pardi ! s'exclama Alexandra.  
\- Et depuis quand suis-je particulièrement investi dans la sphère des sports magiques ?  
\- Il a mené son équipe dans la finale de cet été, précisa Luna.  
\- M-Mais les victorieux sont bien les Irlandais, non ? réfléchit Leo, les sourcils relevés.  
\- Krum était quand même le meilleur joueur du match, relativisa Harry.  
\- Quelle importance ? s'enflamma Seamus. Il a quand même perdu !

Le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore dissuada Leo de parler davantage. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha du navire, d'où descendaient plusieurs élèves, et déclara :

\- Bienvenue à vous ! Nous espérons que vous passerez une agréable année à Poudlard.

Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha de lui en triturant nerveusement son bouc, et répondit :

\- Notrre voyage a été un peu longuet, mais le charrrme de ce lieu opèrrre toujourrrs.

Dumbledore lui serra la main et, se retournant vers ses élèves, affirma joyeusement :

\- Voici Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang. Ses élèves suivront les mêmes cours que ceux de la Maison Serpentard.

Leo vit Severus Rogue plisser les lèvres et se crisper. Derrière lui, ses étudiants arboraient des sourires vainqueurs. Lorsque son regard se reposa sur Karkaroff, ce dernier passait une serviette à Krum.

\- Il est malade ? chuchota Ron, stupéfait.  
\- "Et les naïfs Gryffondor prirent finalement conscience que leur idole n'est pas un être surhumain", dur retour à la réalité, souffla Alexandra.

\- En même temps, s'ils ont fait le trajet sous le lac, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'avoir un navire trop humide, souleva Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attendons de voir le moyen de locomotion de Beauxbâtons, conseilla Hermione.

Leo baissa le regard, pensif. Son ancienne école était connue pour préférer le sophistiqué au pratique. Certes, le navire de Durmstrang n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il était tout de même impressionnant. Beauxbâtons allait vouloir rivaliser...

Des cris retentirent autour de lui, et Leo releva la tête. _Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'ils débarquent en marchant sur l'eau, mine de rien._ Il aperçu une toute autre chose. Au loin, des chevaux ailés transportaient une sorte d'énorme calèche.

\- C'est Hagrid qui va être content, professa Harry.

Les Abraxans étaient véritablement magnifiques, même si l'un d'entre eux semblait peiner à voler; ses ailes semblaient noircies, fragiles.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, marmonna Harry avec hésitation.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer à ton avis Leo ? demanda Terry.

 _Fleur a pêté un cable et Naos a paresseusement tenté de réparer les dégâts._

\- Aucune idée, mentit précipitamment Leo.

Il sentait des regards posés sur lui. La majorité de ses camarades savaient qu'il venait de Beauxbâtons, Leo ne l'avait jamais réellement caché. Lorsque la calèche finit par se poser derrière les élèves, Leo déglutit. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Une très grande dame sorti la première, à la surprise de Leo. Il reconnut instantanément Madame Maxime, mais était surpris. Elle n'était que sous-secrétaire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. L'absence du père d'Enaël pouvait s'expliquer par le décès de son fils… Mais alors pourquoi personne n'était venu chercher Leo pour l'emmener à Azkaban? Le Serdaigle était toujours confus alors que les premiers élèves descendaient à leur tour de la calèche.

Fleur était présente, bien sûr, ça devait être sa dernière année d'étude. Gabrielle, sa soeur, était également présente, probablement car elle faisait partie de la famille. Pourtant, il y avait même Naos Delenikas, qui en avait encore pour quelques années à Beauxbâtons. La coïncidence était décidément trop grosse. Ils étaient venus pour lui. Le faire revenir en France, lui demander des explications, l'accuser de tous leurs maux, peut-être. Peu importe la raison, Leo était paralysé alors que les yeux de ses anciens camarades le toisaient d'une expression indéchiffrable. Il sentit tout à coup un coup dans les côtes et entendit un sifflement de la part d'Alexandra :

\- C'est qui, eux ? Ils ont l'air de te connaître.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir le cacher plus longtemps, c'était la bonne occasion pour en parler. Alors que les étudiants de Beauxbâtons sortaient de leur véhicule, Leo expliqua à demi-voix, tout en sachant parfaitement que ses camarades lui prêtaient une oreille attentive :

\- Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour, les sœurs d'Enaël. À côté d'elles, celui qui me lance un regard blasé, c'est Naos Delenikas, le fils d'une personnalité grecque importante. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il hait à peu près l'entièreté du monde, j'ignore encore comment il me supportait.

Alexandra hocha la tête, l'air songeur. Leo afficha un sourire pâle, dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'avait même pas cillé en prononçant le nom de l'être qu'il avait tant aimé… Il s'était rapidement remis de l'obtention des véritables souvenirs, ceux que Nicolas Flamel lui avait octroyé. Peut-être qu'il avait su au fond de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas été un simple spectateur impuissant. Ça avait été sa faute si Enaël était mort ce jour-là. Rien que la sienne.

Après une rapide présentation de l'école, Dumbledore invita tous les élèves à se rendre au château, proposition approuvée unanimement. La chaleur de l'intérieur était bien plus agréable. Une fois tout le monde installé aux tables, spécialement agrandies pour l'occasion, le directeur de Poudlard s'exclama :

\- Bienvenue à tous, j'espère que vous passerez une année mémorable dans nos murs. J'ai, pardonnez-moi, oublié de mentionner que les élèves de Beauxbâtons suivront les cours des Serdaigles. J'aimerais à présent attirer votre attention sur la Coupe de Feu.

Ce faisant, il désigna un objet assez grand, à l'air ancien. L'artefact émanait une grande quantité de magie. Leo fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet, tandis que Dumbledore continuait :

\- Cette année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a repris. Pour cette raison, il nous fallait un juge impartial pour désigner les Champions représentant leur école. Pour vous inscrire, il vous suffit d'écrire votre nom et celui de votre école sur un morceau de parchemin, puis de le jeter dans le feu de la coupe. Soyez cependant avertis que seuls les élèves d'au moins dix-sept ans pourront proposer leur candidature.

Des murmures s'élevèrent pour protester, particulièrement chez les Gryffondors.

\- Il y a sûrement des raisons pour cette limite d'âge, dit Terry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'énervent.  
\- Probablement un coup des Joncheruines, proposa Alexandra.

Luna acquiesça avec un sourire, et Leo marmonna :

\- J'ai assez de soucis comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'être en danger de mort trois fois dans l'année.  
\- Trois fois ? s'étonna Terry.  
\- Je me suis renseigné avant-hier, expliqua Leo. Il y a un sacré symbolisme avec le chiffre trois : trois sorciers, trois écoles, trois épreuves au cours de l'année...  
\- Et c'est si dangereux que ça ? s'enquit Alexandra.  
\- Il y a eu une année où les candidats devaient suivre des Scrouts à Pétards et créer au fur-et-à-mesure un chemin sur l'eau d'un lac pour que les créatures puissent avancer.  
\- Intéressant comme concept, commença Luna.  
\- Les trois Scrouts ont fini noyés dans l'eau et l'épreuve a été remplacée en vitesse par une autre, termina Leo. Heureusement qu'Hagrid n'a pas assisté à ça...  
\- Un coup des Nargoles, à n'en pas douter, conclut Luna en plissant les yeux.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et précisa :

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir, minuit, pour poser votre candidature. Je vous conseille de ne pas tarder...

Après ça, l'heure du dîner vint, et tous les élèves purent se nourrir après avoir attendus leurs camarades dans le froid.

* * *

La lumière intense dégagée par le feu de la Coupe éclairait le visage de Leo d'un bleu céleste, illustrant l'ambiance très étrange qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Certains élèves sautillaient presque d'excitation, d'autres rongeaient leurs ongles d'anxiété. Le Serdaigle avait le regard perdu dans les flammes hypnotisantes de l'artéfact, pensif. À cette heure-ci, la salle n'était pas encore remplie. Il avait vaguement entendu Ron parler de ses frères qui allaient tenter de participer, mais ne savait pas qui allait se proposer à part ça. Il n'avait pas entendu de rumeur chez les Serdaigles -ses congénaires étaient rarement intéressés par l'action.

Chez les Gryffondors, Angelina Johnson était discrètement venue déposer son parchemin au milieu de la nuit. Des Serpentards avaient également rendu une visite à la Coupe, mais Leo n'y avait guère prêté attention. Cédric Diggory avait été le seul Poufsouffle à se présenter, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum avaient bien entendu prévu d'être choisis, et Leo ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient champions.

Soudain, Leo sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit Seamus, qui le fixait avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna le Serdaigle en se redressant.  
\- Entendre les jumeaux Weasley répéter leur plan à qui veut les entendre, ça a finit par me bassiner, répondit Seamus en soupirant. Je voulais me changer les idées, et j'ai vu une tête connue parmi cette tonne d'étrangers.  
\- Tu n'as parlé avec aucun d'entre eux ?  
\- Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de développer mes talents de séducteur, ironisa Seamus. Mais tu dois en connaître la plupart, non ? Il y a des choses intéressantes à dire sur eux ?  
\- Eh bien, oui... Par exemple, la fille près du sapin, Vanessa, n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde qu'elle est trop jeune pour être en couple. Ce qu'elle tente de cacher à tout le monde, c'est qu'elle a fait des avances à son professeur de Runes.  
\- C'est sérieux ?  
\- Absolument. Le garçon qui lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille, c'est Julien, qui est l'une des personnes au courant pour son secret. Dans un autre registre, il a lâché des salamandres dans le lac de Beauxbâtons. Elles ont été sauvées in extremis.  
\- Pas encore au niveau de Fred et George, affirma Seamus les sourcils relevés.  
\- Le garçon qui les fixe d'un air consterné, Guillaume, a failli se faire expulser pour avoir réussi à inonder Beauxbâtons. Une semaine après l'incident, on a retrouvé une sirène déshydratée dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Maintenant, il a complètement changé et est l'un des élèves les plus sérieux de l'école.  
\- Je retire, rit Seamus. Nos Gryffondors ont encore du chemin à faire pour arriver à ce niveau-là.

Leo sourit à son tour, sans rien ajouter. Les minutes passèrent, puis alors que de plus en plus de monde arrivait dans la salle, le Serdaigle murmura :

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
\- À propos de quoi ? s'étonna Seamus.  
\- Les Champions, répondit Leo en secouant la tête.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, rassura le Gryffondor.

C'est ce moment-là que choisis Dumbledore pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi du corps professoral et d'une marée d'élèves. Leo adressa un signe de tête à Seamus, et tous les deux regagnèrent leur table respective. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que chacun soit à sa place, car tous les élèves étaient pressés de finalement connaître les heureux élus, ceux qui allaient être couverts de gloire. De plus, selon Verpey, le champion remportant le Tournoi gagnerait un milliers de Gallions. _Pas mal, pas mal... Même si la petite fortune laissée par tes parents ferait légèrement pâlir cette bourse._

\- Votre attention, je vous prie ! L'heure est venue d'annoncer le candidat de chaque école, déclara Dumbledore de sa voix puissante.

Tout le monde se tut, et le directeur s'approcha de la Coupe, alors que Leo jetait des regards anxieux à Fleur, Naos, Seamus, pour finir sur Harry. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un flot de sang occupait sa bouche, à force de mordre sa lèvre supérieure. En se retournant vers Dumbledore, Leo s'aperçut que l'adulte avait déjà un papier dans sa main. Avec un air bienveillant, Dumbledore s'exclama :

\- Fleur Delacour représentera Beauxbâtons !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Seamus avait l'air de récolter de l'argent auprès de ses camarades avec satisfaction. Leo soupira et reporta son attention sur le Directeur, qui fut bientôt rejoint par Fleur, qui arborait une mine fière mais toutefois moins suffisante qu'à l'accoutumée. La Française alla au fond de la salle et passa par une porte assez discrète, menant à la salle des trophées. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la Coupe, qui sembla luire et projeta un second papier dans les airs. Dumbledore l'attrapa d'un geste agile, et lut à haute voix :

\- Viktor Krum représentera Durmstrang !

Des applaudissements retentirent, et Leo ne doutait pas que la majorité des fans de Quidditch admirait également Krum. Celui-ci emprunta le même chemin que son adversaire et disparut à son tour.

\- Cédric Diggory représentera Poudlard !

Un tonnerre retentit à la table des Poufsouffles, et Leo lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'applaudir. Cédric méritait sa place.

Mais alors que le regard de Leo se baladait dans la salle, il remarqua Ludo Verpey, à la gauche de Rogue, arborant un sourire victorieux. Leo fronça les sourcils. La sélection n'était pas terminée. Il allait y avoir un quatrième champion.

Comme pour répondre aux pensées du Serdaigle, la Coupe fut parcourue d'une lumière puissante, et un quatrième papier surgit de l'artefact magique, sous le regard stupéfait de la foule. Dumbledore l'attrapa machinalement, y jeta un coup d'oeil et sembla tout à coup nerveux. Il leva la tête et, semblant soigneusement éviter de fixer la table des Gryffondors, annonça le nom du quatrième concurrent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Harry Potter.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, mettre l'histoire en favori et la partager, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 26, Dispute.**


	30. 26) Dispute

**26) Dispute**

Le front plissé, les bras croisés, le corps penché en avant, Leo fixait le feu de cheminée comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte de sortie. Un passage qui le mènerait loin, très loin de toute cette folie.

\- C'est ridicule, relativisa Terry. Harry ne peut pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est tout bonnement illogique.  
\- Dumbledore ne s'y est pourtant pas opposé, souleva Alexandra. Il lui a dit de rejoindre les autres.  
\- Chaque Champion est soumis à un contrat magique, il est impossible de t'enfuir à partir du moment où ton nom est soumis à la Coupe, informa Luna.  
\- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Alexandra.  
\- J'ai entendu Ludo Verpey en parler, répondit la blonde en agitant ses mains autour d'elle comme si elle chassait des insectes invisibles.

En entendant ce nom, Leo tourna la tête vers son amie. Terry s'intéressa :

\- Tu as bien dit Ludo Verpey ?  
\- Tu as quelque chose contre lui ? s'étonna Alexandra.  
\- Il souriait quand le nom d'Harry est sorti de la Coupe, rapporta Leo à demi-voix.  
\- Exact, approuva Terry. Vous pensez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

Leo n'écouta pas la réponse donnée par Alexandra. _Ah, c'est le moment que tu as choisi pour LA dispute._ Leo soupira et affirma tout à coup à demi-voix :

\- C'est ta mère qui m'a donné le carnet.

Toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Terry avait un regard dubitatif, Luna semblait avoir vu un Joncheruine, et Alexandra... Alexandra le fixait comme si elle avait l'envie soudaine de le jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Leo se tourna vers cette dernière, et réitéra :

\- C'est ta mère qui m'a donné le carnet. Elle attendait un autographe de Lockhart dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, et c'est là que je suis entré en possession du carnet.  
\- C'est impossible, affirma Alexandra en croisant les bras.

À présent, elle incendiait Leo du regard. Terry s'interposa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est l'unique possibilité, poursuivit Leo. C'est bien le seul moment de la journée où j'étais distrait.

\- Tu te trompes, objecta Alexandra.  
\- N'essaie même pas de la défendre. Elle a hurlé haut et fort qu'elle s'appelait Iliona Trelawney. Pas commun comme nom de famille, expliqua Leo d'une voix tendue.

Alexandra haussa les sourcils. _Sa mère doit effectivement s'appeler comme ça. Une preuve de plus._

\- Qui t'a donné le nom de ma mère ? interrogea Alexandra.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, elle était au Chemin de Trav-  
\- Tu mens ! coupa la rousse en serrant sa baguette.  
\- Je l'ai entendu de sa propre bouche, insista Leo de sa voix agitée. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu-  
\- Je quoi ?! bondit la Serdaigle.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Justement, non !  
\- Calmez-vous ! imposa Luna en se plaçant entre ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci continuaient de se toiser, et Terry intervint à son tour :

\- La mère d'Alexandra ne sort jamais de chez elle, je peux en attester. Quelqu'un s'est sans doute fait passer pour elle...  
\- Tu la défends ?  
\- Pour le coup, oui. Je la connais depuis des années, tu peux te fier à moi.  
\- J'ai du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a tenté de fouiller ma valise.

Terry le regarda avec une pointe de regret, et Leo continua :

\- Je ne sais même pas si je peux me fier à qui que ce soit en ce moment. Vous m'avez surveillé pendant un an par demande de mon tuteur, je devrais réagir comment d'après vous ?  
\- Et toi, parlons-en de toi ! tempêta Alexandra. Tu as assassiné Pettigrow...  
\- Il a été livré aux Détraqueurs cette fois...  
\- ...Ainsi que ton meilleur ami à Beauxbâtons...  
\- Ne parles pas de lui.  
\- ...Tu nous a caché un tas de choses sur toi...  
\- Comment est-ce que je suis supposé vous dire quoi que ce soit si vous n'êtes pas honnêtes avec moi ?  
\- Je te retourne la question. Tu aurais pu me demander des informations sur ma mère, et je t'en aurais parlé, mais au lieu de ça tu m'attaques comme si j'avais attenté à ta vie !  
\- Qui me dit que tu n'as pas essayé ? souleva Leo en serrant les dents.  
\- Moi, répondirent simultanément Luna et Terry.

Leo les regarda avec colère, puis se leva, saisit son sac, et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas rapide.

* * *

"Ludo Verpey", ou plutôt le Facilitateur, contemplait l'artefact magique trônant devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. À ses côtés régnaient le chaos et la confusion. Ce moment était absolument délectable. Il s'était laissé aller quand le nom d'Harry était sorti de la Coupe, mais ça avait été tellement, tellement dur de paraître surpris, voir choqué comme certains avaient pu si bien le faire.

\- Et si l'on faisait une nouvelle sélection ? La Coupe devrait bien pouvoir...  
\- Hors de question. Les Champions ont été élus, le contrat stipule qu'ils doivent participer au Tournoi.  
\- Nous pourrions bien faire une entorse... Il est si jeune...  
\- Harry est lié par un contrat magique. S'il s'en désiste, il mourra.  
\- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dîtes ?! Vous réalisez que vous mettez des vies en danger, Dumbledore ?!  
\- Calmez-vous, M. le Ministre. Suivez donc l'exemple de votre chef du Département des jeux et sports magiques, qui a au moins su garder son calme.  
\- Poudlard a deux concurrents, ce qui est d'une injustice totale !  
\- Il suffira simplement de faire venir un Hippogriffe supplémentaire...  
\- Et pour les dimensions ? Vous vous rendez compte de la force magique nécessaire pour en élever une de plus ?!  
\- Wistily fera amplement l'affaire, raisonna Barty Croupton.

Le Mangemort déguisé failli exploser de rire tant la situation était comique. Si le chef du Département de la coopération magique internationale ne connaissait même pas le nom de ses employés, qu'en était-il du Ministre ? "Ludo" ne doutait pas que l'Angleterre était dans de beaux draps si elle comptait sur Croupton et Fudge. C'était assez désolant, à vrai dire. Il déclara :

\- Je pense que Potter est obligé de participer, mais on peut toujours adapter les Tâches. Pourquoi ne pas en ajouter une quatrième ?  
\- Alors ça il n'en est absolument pas question ! Le Ministère a déjà reçu des menaces anonymes et a du altérer de nombreuses choses dans des délais incroyablement brefs, affirma Percy Weasley en relevant ses lunettes. Nos collègues du RIDICUL nous ont aimablement fait savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à offrir.

Ridicule, oui, ça l'était. Le surnommé "Wistily" ne semblait pas percevoir l'ensemble de la situation, mais ça arrangeait bien les affaires du Mangemort. Il avait décidément bien fait de suggérer à Croupton de le faire venir.

\- Si Messieurs Bassenthwaite et Weasley ne sont pas disposés à nous envoyer un nouveau Pitiponk, nous nous organiserons d'une façon différente, voilà tout.  
\- De toute façon, il n'y a pas de marécage dans la Forêt Interdite... Impossible d'en attirer un trop grand nombre.  
\- Les marécages artificiels sont déjà sur la liste de nos préparations. Quand à l'hippogriffe, Hagrid peut très bien...  
\- Il n'acceptera jamais.  
\- Sauf s'il connait déjà son futur cavalier, insista le professeur McGonagall.  
\- Ce serait un avantage pour Potter, mais une grande inégalité pour les autres champions.  
\- Par pitié, Potter n'a que quatorze ans ! Un tel avantage ne serait pas de trop pour lui garantir la vie sauve.

"Ludo" jeta un regard en biais au directeur, qui se trouvait assis à son bureau, semblant perdu dans les méandres de sa pensée. Celui-ci s'éclaircit finalement la gorge, ce qui suffit à stopper toute conversation, puis imposa :

\- Le règlement force Harry Potter à participer au Tournoi. Il nous faudra donc agir en conséquence.

Le Facilitateur jubilait. Les pions avaient avancé d'une case, la prudence était de mise, encore fallait-il savoir de quoi se méfier... ou plutôt de qui.

* * *

Lorsque Tristram se réveilla, il sauta et prit immédiatement une posture défensive, avant de se rappeler où il était. La forêt amazonienne. Un charmant endroit à la météo variable, où un serpent pouvait vous causer une mort instantanée sans même que vous en vous en aperceviez. Et ça, ce n'était que pour les créatures Moldues.

Tristram agita son t-shirt violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'aucune bestiole ne lui soit grimpée dessus. En regardant autour de lui, il vit la sphère de protection qu'il avait placée autour de lui avant de piquer un somme. La magie empêchait toute menace sérieuse de passer à travers. Il passa son bras sur son front humide, sans savoir si c'était dû à une pluie passagère ou à une température excessive. Dans tous les cas, l'heure était assez avancée, le soleil n'était plus à son zénith. Ça avait été son premier repos depuis deux jours mouvementés. Il n'était pas rare de se faire chasser par des Fangieux ou parfois même par des créatures dont Tristram n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient été modifiées -ou plutôt, remplacées par d'autres épreuves qui, aux yeux de Tristram, étaient bien plus intéressantes. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire que le travail mené par Charlie Weasley et Tristram pendant un mois et demi n'avait servi à rien. S'occuper des dragons, approcher les êtres de l'eau, attirer des Acromentules... Ça n'avait pas été simple.

Soudain, l'ancien Serpentard entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement, mais ne vit rien de particulier. L'instant d'après, il entendit un nouveau sifflement, encore derrière lui, mais bien plus proche. Tristram sortit sa baguette et tourna légèrement la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

Tristram sursauta en sentant une pointe heurter son cou, mais réussit à en saisir la cause à temps.

Sa main ne tenait qu'un simple bout de parchemin, plié en avion. Tristram jura pour s'être fait surprendre par le message magique. La méthode était plus simple et rapide que d'envoyer un hibou, qui y risquait ses plumes. Tristram avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les dégâts causés, et avait simplement accepté de changer de moyen de communication.

Il déplia le parchemin et lut le message :

"Tu as de la visite."

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit, et Tristram soupira. Arterberry n'était pas connu pour être bavard. Il rangea le message dans une poche de sa veste et posa la baguette à plat sur sa main, avant de murmurer

\- _Pointe au nord_.

L'outil tourna sur lui-même et indiqua la direction voulue. Ça tombait bien, Tristram se trouvait au sud du campement. Il n'eut qu'à suivre la direction indiquée et arriva, après une petite heure de course, à sa destination. Il fut surpris de voir Charlie en grande conversation avec son supérieur. Et accessoirement, il était en simple t-shirt, ce dont Tristram ne risquait pas de se plaindre. Il se dirigea vers eux et lança avec chaleur :

\- Alors c'est grâce à toi que mon cou s'est fait attaquer par un simple avion en parchemin ?  
\- Tu m'as manqué, affirma Charlie.  
\- Épargnez-moi vos retrouvailles, coupa Alistair Arterberry avec sévérité.

Arterberry travaillait également pour le RIDICUL, mais se prenait extrêmement au sérieux.

Tristram se disputait souvent avec lui, mais puisqu'il était son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin. L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait quand même pas se permettre de dire adieu aux insectes vénéneux et aux serpents carnivores, ce serait trop dommage.

\- J'aimerais te poser une question, commença Tristram avec un faux air sérieux. Plutôt SADIC ou RIDICUL ?  
\- DÉSESPÉRANT jusqu'au bout, affirma Arterberry.  
\- On n'utilise plus ça depuis vingt ans, soupira Charlie.  
\- Et ça signifie...?  
\- Département d'Étude et de Secourisme Étendu pour les eSPèces en voie d'Extinction Radicale Avancée de Notre Temps. C'était avant que l'Institut ne se sépare totalement du Ministère.  
\- Le sigle est très maladroit, quand même, souleva Tristram.  
\- Il a toujours plus de sens que les vôtres, justifia son supérieur.  
\- Tu marques un point. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?  
\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour aider d'une manière plus directe le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?  
\- Plus directe qu'apporter des créatures de quatrième catégorie ?  
\- Nous manquons de sorciers pour la troisième tâche, ignora Arterberry. Ce sera en juin, mais il faudra, si tu acceptes, que tu suives une formation.  
\- C'est si ardu que ça ? demanda Tristram en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il va nous falloir tes compétences, continua son supérieur. Il m'en coûte de l'admettre, mais tu es doué quand tu t'en donnes la peine.  
\- Tristram Bassenthwaite, naturellement doué depuis 1976.

Il y eut une pause, avant qu'Arterberry ne reprenne :

\- Tu auras une session d'entraînement d'environ une journée chaque mois. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Je risque un danger mortel ?  
\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Arterberry d'un air dépassé.

Tristram était légèrement déçu, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. Tout ça avait l'air d'être important, voire l'occasion de sa vie. Le Ministère préparait manifestement des épreuves assez solide, mais de là à demander des mois de préparation pour une seule soirée ? Croupton avait décidément la folie des grandeurs. Tristram acquiesça et déclara :

\- Si on me demande, je ne peux qu'accepter avec toute l'humilité dont je suis capable.  
\- Ça m'arrange, remercia Arterberry en se levant. À présent, retourne à la chasse aux éruptifs !  
\- Ils sont africains, je doute que je puisse les trouver ici.  
\- C'est une façon de t'ordonner de reprendre le travail. Les Fangieux ne vont pas rester indéfiniment dans leur marais...

Tristram se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante, et fit un câlin prolongé à Charlie avant de retourner dans la forêt presque étouffante. Il était à présent bien curieux...

* * *

Luna toqua à la porte boisée de la cabane d'Hagrid, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son habitant lui ouvre. Il déclara avec un air résigné :

\- Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent, ou tu es toute seule ?  
\- Je suis seule, pourquoi donc ?  
\- Entre, tu verras.

La Serdaigle n'eut pas longtemps à se demander qui était déjà à l'intérieur puisqu'à peine entrée, elle reconnut Seamus, qui lui sourit en retour. Le demi-géant s'assit à sa chaise, qui grinça plaintivement, tout en assurant :

\- N'hésite pas à goûter un de mes biscuits, ils sont encore chauds.  
\- Merci Hagrid.

Elle s'installa à côté de Seamus et s'empara d'un des biscuits d'Hagrid. L'apparence était plus appétissante qu'à l'accoutûmée, mais la Serdaigle s'aperçut bien vite qu'une fois encore, l'intérieur était complètement, absolument, irrémédiablement crâmé. Heureusement pour Luna, elle avait choisi un petit morceau. Pendant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour avaler, Seamus reprit :

\- Bon, on sait qu'il y aura des hippogriffes, mais il n'y aura pas que ça j'imagine ?

\- C'est le cœur de l'épreuve, il y en a un pour chaque champion, expliqua Hagrid. Je ne peux pas tellement en dire plus...  
\- Même si les Nargoles vous font un calin ? tenta Luna.

Hagrid laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Bon, je veux bien vous en dire plus, si les Nargoles sont d'une aussi bonne humeur...

L'après-midi passa bien vite, et lorsque Luna et Seamus sortirent de la cabane d'Hagrid, le crépuscule s'installait. Hagrid ne leur avait parlé que de la première épreuve, mais ce n'était pas négligeable. Harry allait sûrement apprécier l'épreuve...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à mettre la fanfiction dans vos favoris, c'est mon carburant préféré ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 27, Hippogriffe (je me demande de quoi on y parle...)**


	31. 27) Hippogriffe

**27) Hippogriffe**

Harry fixait la créature en face de lui sans battre un cil. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, sinon tout allait être fichu. Lentement, il s'approchait de l'hippogriffe, tentant un maximum d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Lorsqu'il pu finalement poser sa main sur la face de Buck, celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement affectueux. Le second champion de Poudlard avait eu une chance certaine en tombant sur l'animal chéri d'Hagrid.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un hurlement dans une langue étrangère qu'Harry se souvint que sa condition de participant impliquait l'existence d'un tournoi. Et la première épreuve avait justement lieu, en ce moment-même. Au moment où il montait sur Buck, Harry sentit des plumes le frôler, et s'aperçut que son adversaire française avait une légère longueur d'avance sur lui.

Son hippogriffe s'éleva à son tour dans le ciel bleu, et Harry sentit ses cheveux se décoiffer encore plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, c'était une sensation grisante que de voler de cette façon, et même s'il craignait d'arracher les plumes fragiles de l'animal, Harry trouvait ce moyen de locomotion bien plus confortable que son balai.

À peine avait volé quelques secondes qu'il entendit un second hurlement de Krum. À l'évidence, Cédric était parti à son tour, laissant Krum dernier pour le moment. Harry comprenait aisément la colère du Bulgare, et se concentra sur la manière dont il pouvait s'en sortir. Il se rappela soudainement les règles de l'épreuve, que Seamus lui avait rapporté un mois auparavant.

* * *

\- Donc si je comprends bien, le but est d'arriver à la plus haute tour du château avant ses concurrents ? se remémora Leo.  
\- Et les champions sont encouragés à s'affronter, déclara avec calme Seamus.  
\- Il y a un champ de protection amortissant les chutes à environ dix mètres du sol, poursuivit Hermione.  
\- Ils doivent aussi éviter de s'en prendre personnellement aux hippogriffes, précisa Ron.

Leo acquiesça et reporta son attention sur l'étrange appareil qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'objet était visiblement constitué d'un métal que le Serdaigle avait rarement vu, et pour cause, le matériau n'était utilisé que par une personne à sa connaissance.

Une image avec laquelle Leo pouvait interagir était montrée sur la surface légèrement parabolique de l'appareil. D'un mouvement de doigts, il pouvait changer de participant, tourner autour de la personne, avoir un point de vue rapproché ou éloigné... Cette machine était une véritable merveille.

\- Nous pouvons allègrement remercier Naos Delenikas pour avoir conçu ces Observus, ainsi que ses condisciples pour les avoir dupliqués, retentit allègrement la voix de Lee Jordan dans le stade de Quidditch.

Ça expliquait comment Naos avait pu participer au voyage alors qu'il n'avait pas la majorité. Pourtant, Leo se méfiait toujours.

À ses côtés, les Gryffondor lui jetèrent un regard interloqué. Hermione balbutia :

\- C'est un é-élève qui a fait ça ?  
\- Je m'y connais en Runes, Naos s'y connait en Magicoscience, une sorte d'alliage entre les technologies Moldues et des enchantements, expliqua Leo.  
\- Et Enaël, il s'y connaissait en quoi ? demanda Ron.

Leo ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Seamus qui avait l'air de s'être totalement replongé dans le match. Pourtant, son Observus zoomait sur un point vide. Leo s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

\- Enaël... Il était doué en tout, vraiment, à part peut-être en Divination, mais sa spécialité, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, c'était son lien particulier avec Azazel.  
\- Qui était Azazel ? s'intéressa Ron.  
\- ...Ta façon de poser la question n'est pas si étrange que ça, dit Leo. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou vivant à l'heure actuelle, mais il était là quand Enaël... est décédé. Il ne quittait jamais son maître.  
\- C'est un animal ? déduisit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait un lien invisible avec Enaël. Parfois, il semblait savoir exactement où son maître se trouvait, même dans des situations inhabituelles...

Leo était perdu dans ses pensées, mais dans un coin de son esprit, il avait remarqué que Seamus n'avait rien dit quand le sujet d'Enaël avait été abordé...

* * *

\- Repulso ! lança Cédric en direction de Fleur.

Celle-ci sembla pendant un court instant désarçonnée, mais son vol n'en fut que peu affecté. Il allait falloir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour la rattraper.

Mais à peine Cédric avait il amorcé un nouveau mouvement avec sa baguette qu'une lumière rouge le frôla de justesse. En se retournant rapidement, le Poufsouffle put comprendre que le lanceur du Stupéfix n'avait été nul autre que Krum, qui grimaçait avec férocité.

Soudainement, des ailes le frôlèrent et arrivèrent au niveau de Fleur. Harry était bien plus proche de la première position à présent. Il avait probablement utilisé un enchantement pour augmenter la vitesse de son hippogriffe. De cette façon, il évitait de s'en prendre personnellement à un champion, et il ne blessait aucun animal. Hermione lui avait probablement pointé l'endroit de la bibliothèque où il pouvait repérer l'enchantement.

Malgré tout, Cédric avait des atouts dans sa manche lui aussi. Sans crier gare, il agita sa baguette et une tornade réduite apparut, qu'il dirigea vers Fleur.

* * *

La française plongea en sachant pertinemment que Diggory lui avait concocté une manœuvre semblable. Elle était l'adversaire à abattre, elle le savait parfaitement. Beauxbâtons était connue pour avoir des hauts standards, et elle se devait d'y faire honneur. Son père avait tellement à faire, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un poids lourd.

Jetant un regard au-dessus d'elle, elle remarqua que le gamin avait pris sa première place. Il ne manquait certainement pas de courage pour avoir osé la défier d'une telle sorte. Elle pointa sa baguette sur les plumes de son hippogriffe, traça une forme plutôt complexe -ce qui était loin d'être évident dans les airs- et les plumes furent dupliquées. Fleur les envoya à toute vitesse sur Potter, qui se retrouva soudain empêtré dans une bourrasque grise et virulente, et surtout déstabilisante. Elle le sentit, il risquait de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre... Juste un peu plus...

Soudain, les plumes se retrouvèrent enflammées. Même Krum les avait rattrapé ! En aidant Harry, le bulgare avait implicitement déclaré la guerre à la française. Elle allait devoir tripler d'efforts si elle voulait l'emporter... Sa directrice l'avait informée que la distance jusqu'à l'arrivée était plus longue que ce qu'on pouvait croire à première vue, mais Fleur était certaine que la mi-parcours avait été dépassée. Il allait falloir mettre le turbo...

* * *

Viktor Krum avait toujours été doué sur les balais. Pas sur ces satanées créatures. Les hippogriffes étaient peu maniables et pouvaient très bien n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Impossible de tenter une feinte de Wronski. Comment faire pour accélérer la cadence de cette créature...?

Que faisait-il avec les balais ? Il se penchait, filait en ligne droite... Et le bisou magique sur le manche, bien sûr.

Viktor observa un instant l'hippogriffe, puis secoua la tête. Il se voyait mal faire des mamours à un piaf aussi plumé que Mordred, comme on disait dans son jargon. Puisqu'il ne pouvait compter sur l'animal et son imprévisibilité...

Il lui suffisait d'entraver la route de ses concurrents !

Armé d'un nouveau sourire, le bulgare invoqua une statue de glace de la taille d'un gigantesque dragon, qui s'anima et cracha un souffle de givre sur ses concurrents. Le froid ne blessait pas les hippogriffes, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour les champions. Viktor passa juste en dessous, alors que ses adversaires s'étaient arrêtés, ne semblant pas savoir comment éviter l'obstacle.

La Tour d'arrivée était finalement en vue. Il lui restait quelques instants avant d'y arriver...

* * *

"Ludo Verpey" observait l'épreuve avec un sourire non dissimulé. Voir ces élèves s'en mettre autant sur la figure était assez amusant.

Il leva le regard et fixa Croupton, assis juste à côté de lui. En ce moment, s'il voulait assassiner son collègue, il pouvait totalement s'en tirer -mais sa couverture serait alors compromise. Il espérait rester au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Il lui suffirait d'assassiner Croupton plus tard... Encore fallait-il que celui-ci baisse la garde.

Un nouveau regard lancé à Croupton lui rappela le fils de ce dernier. Bien plus imbécile que son père, sa folie avait pourtant certaines utilités. Il connaissait de nombreux secrets de la magie noire, et lui enseignait de nouvelles choses à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Enfin, c'était vite dit. Son acolyte avait lui aussi certaines tâches à accomplir et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Rassembler les anciens, recruter des nouveaux... C'était plus accaparant que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer au premier abord.

* * *

Cédric pointa sa baguette vers les tuiles des toits du château, qui se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de mètres, et celles-ci se dressèrent devant les autres concurrents. Krum était déjà assez bas et n'eut pas besoin de grandement dévier, mais Fleur et Harry volaient au coude à coude.

À quelques dizaines de mètres de l'arrivée, il aperçut un reflet doré à quelques centimètres de son visage. Distrait, il essaya de l'attraper mais le Vif d'or échappa tout juste à son emprise. Soupirant, Cédric partit à la poursuite de l'objet en espérant conserver son avance. La petite balle continuait de s'éloigner, et d'un coup Cédric entendit un grand coup de canon. Krum venait probablement de remporter la tâche.

Serrant les dents, le Poufsouffle pria son hippogriffe d'accélérer et serra du mieux qu'il put pour faire demi-tour lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le Vif. Il atteint la Tour in extremis et posa pied à terre tandis que Fleur et Harry se jetaient sortilèges de ralentissement par ci et maléfices d'entrave par là.

Enfin, chaque concurrent termina l'épreuve.

* * *

Le stade était en furie. La bataille avait été acharnée, et les derniers avaient tout de même su livrer un beau spectacle.

\- Tu étais fantastique ! affirma Hermione alors qu'Harry venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres de là.  
\- V-Vraiment ?

Le Gryffondor était encore déboussolé. Il fallait dire qu'on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment au transport par Portoloin. Ron confirma :

\- C'était épique, viens, allons regarder les résultats.

Harry acquiesça et les suivit. Il avait remarqué dans un coin de sa tête que Leo et Seamus n'étaient pas là. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

Il chassa cette question de sa tête et regarda les juges, qui avaient l'air de délibérer.

Pas loin d'eux, Fleur avait l'air d'humeur massacrante. Elle jurait en français dans tous les sens, et les nombreux élèves de Beauxbâtons qui la suivaient avaient l'air de vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Krum avait l'air fier, mais tentait visiblement de contenir sa joie.

Cédric se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda :

\- Les résultats sont plutôt évidents, non ? Je veux dire les places sont claires. On connaît l'ordre...  
\- Peut-être qu'ils notent aussi les prestations...

La voix amplifiée d'Albus Dumbledore les interrompit :

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Les notes de chaque candidats ont été soigneusement réfléchis par le directeur de chaque école en plus de Messieurs Coupton et Verpey. L'ordre d'arrivée influence les quarante premiers points, et les soixante restants se basent sur les prouesses de vol, les défenses et les attaques effectuées.

D'un geste, les notes furent affichées. Krum sourit mollement en voyant son 70. Il avait été persévérant mais n'avait pas offert beaucoup de distraction. L'usage du Stupefix avait refroidi les juges, mais Karkaroff inclina la tête. Son champion n'avait pas une si mauvaise note.

Fleur grinça des dents en apercevant son 60. Avec dix points seulement pour la place elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir eu autant pour le second critère. Les garçons de son école lui professaient leur amour inconditionnel tandis que les filles tenaient vainement de la réconforter.

Cédric affichait un grand sourire en voyant son 85. Sa seconde place, le fait qu'il ait implicitement aidé un autre concurrent, tout cela avait dû fortement plaire aux juges.

Lorsque'Harry vit sa note il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. 80 points ! Il avait obtenu le maximum compte tenu de sa place.

\- Tu es le plus jeune, et tu t'es coltiné Fleur pendant toute l'épreuve. Pas étonnant que tu aies une telle note.  
\- À présent, reprit Dumbledore, j'aimerais également féliciter M. Diggory pour avoir attrapé l'unique indice concernant la prochaine tâche. Montrez-nous donc ce que vous tenez !

Cédric avait attrapé quelque chose ?

Le Poufsouffle leva la main droite et l'ouvrit. Un vif d'or, dont les ailes scintillantes battaient encore, apparut aux yeux de tout le monde. Des hurlements s'élevèrent ; même quand ce n'était pas son boulot, Cédric attrapait le Vif.

* * *

Alors qu'il remontait vers le château, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Leo et Seamus. Surpris, il leur demanda :

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?  
\- On a entendu Ludo Verpey parler à Madame Maxime, informa Seamus. C'est grâce à lui que ta note est parfaite !  
\- V-Vraiment ?

Leo confirma d'un signe de tête et son jeune frère le regarda avec des sourcils relevés.

\- Tu t'es débrouillé de façon assez remarquable. Avoir Fleur à tes trousses pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve c'était courageux de ta part.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix...

Harry était surpris de recevoir un véritable compliment de son frère, mais une question lui vint presque immédiatement à l'esprit.

\- Dis, Leo, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes d'Alexandra et de tes autres amis de Serdaigle ?

Leo afficha un sourire d'excuse avant d'avouer :

\- On s'est disputés, il y a un mois.  
\- Ça fait longtemps, souleva Harry.

\- Trop longtemps, probablement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer vers le château, Seamus se sentait observé, et se retint plus d'une fois de se retourner. Il se faisait peut-être des idées...

* * *

Deux grands cris résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle le matin suivant. L'instant d'après, Alexandra et Hermione se jetèrent un regard vaguement amusé, avant de se tourner vers leurs amis, la Gazette du Sorcier en main .

\- Regardez ce que ce déchet humain a publié !  
\- Quel déchet humain ? s'enquit Leo, qui passait par là.

 _Elle ne parle pas de toi, ne t'inquiète pas..._

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Rita Skeeter ? proposa Luna.

Terry avait la bouche bée. L'article en question s'intitulait "Tonnerre au Stade de Poudlard ! Découvrez en exclusivité les dernières conquêtes de nos deux prodiges favoris, Harry et Leo Potter".

\- On écrit sur moi ? s'alarma Leo en croisant les bras.

\- Ouais, et... JE RÊVE OU ELLE PRÉTEND QUE JE SORS SECRÈTEMENT AVEC ZACH-

Un étranglement survint à la table des Poufsouffle, et Terry vit l'élève cité les mains à la gorge, le visage pris de convulsions. Sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, une flèche orangée se leva sur le banc, puis la table, et traversa ainsi la Grande Salle jusqu'à atteindre Zacharias Smith, qui semblait à peine se remettre de son étouffement.

Quand les mains d'Alexandra se serrèrent autour de son cou, le Blaireau sut qu'il était très mal barré. Personne ne voulait être aux mains d'une Alexandra survoltée.

\- QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS D'ÉCRIRE DES SALADES PAREILLES SUR MON COMPTE ?  
\- Mademoiselle Trelawney...

\- J-J'ai rien... fait...  
\- JE SAIS PERTINEMMENT QUE TU EN PINCES POUR MOI BOUGRE D'ÂNE !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce... qui te prends...

\- MADEMOISELLE TRELAWNEY ! rugit le professeur Flitwick.

Toujours rouge de rage, Alexandra se tourna vers son directeur de maison, qui s'énervait rarement.

\- Venez me voir, reprit le vieil homme après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard menaçant à Zacharias, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers Flitwick. Elle ne laissait bien que les adultes l'interrompre.

\- Vous aurez une heure de retenue, commença Flitwick avant de reprendre plus bas, et vingt points pour Serdaigle...

Pas calmée pour autant, Alexandra pivota sur ses talons et retourna à sa table, sous les regards à la fois impressionnés et terrifiés de ses camarades. Sans s'asseoir, elle se planta devant Leo et lui hurla dessus :

\- C'EST À CAUSE DE TA PARANOÏA DE MERDE QU'ON EN EST LÀ !

Elle saisit son sac et sortit de la salle en un vent.

La salle était totalement silencieuse.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 28, Danse ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à mettre l'histoire en favoris !**


	32. 28) Danse

**28) Danse**

Le plafond baignait dans un ciel étoilé. Les danseurs et danseuses semblaient flotter dans cet océan de brume. Des reflets colorés paraissaient sur le visage de chacun, et Harry parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Ron. Il portait une tenue distrayante…  
Un masque scintillant, un tutu rose majestueux, des ballerines transparentes laissant apparaître ses pieds gracieux…

Harry était en plein cauchemar.

Ron hurla par dessus la chanson des Rolling Stones :

\- TU ES UN CRÉTIN !

Puis il ferma les yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même, les pieds joints et les mains pointant vers les cieux. Par réflexe Harry porta son verre à la bouche mais en recracha le contenu presque immédiatement. C'était très fort, bien trop pétillant aussi. Baissant le regard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il portait lui aussi l'élégant habit. Il releva la tête, pris de panique, et remarqua que tous les autres danseurs portaient la même tenue. Quand aux filles, elles portaient des costumes-cravates imposants, voire intimidants.

Tout d'un coup, Ginny s'avança vers lui, ses cheveux voletant au gré d'un vent imperceptible. Elle le fixait, se rapprochait lentement… Leurs lèvres étaient soudain beaucoup plus proches… Il ferma les yeux…

\- Harry…

Il rouvrit les yeux, et c'était un tout autre visage qui lui faisait face. Son meilleur ami avait l'air légèrement inquiet, il reprit :

\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller, on est en retard !

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se leva brusquement, rentrant presque en collision avec le front de Ron. Le Survivant supplia :

\- Promets-moi que tu ne porteras jamais de tutu rose.

Ron le jaugea du regard, puis marmonna :

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu as rêvé…

La matinée commençait bien…

* * *

Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Les groupes se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Finalement, l'enseignant au milieu de la pièce éclata d'un petit rire et brisa la tension :

\- J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous sont déjà au courant du Bal de Noël…

Leo acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. À côté de lui, Terry se crispa. En face, Leo pouvait voir le roulement d'yeux d'Alexandra et le sourire vague de Luna. Flitwick continua :

\- L'une d'entre vous accepterait-elle de faire une démonstration en ma compagnie ?

Immédiatement, Luna sauta sur ses pieds et implora le professeur du regard, qui inclina joyeusement la tête.

Pendant tout ce temps, Luna n'avait jamais mentionné sa préférence des hommes plus âgés qu'elle… Leo était déconcerté, et à l'évidence le reste de la classe l'était aussi. Tous les élèves regardaient la paire danser dans tous les sens. Flitwick avait du mal à suivre le rythme endiablé de son élève; ce n'était manifestement pas un slow.

Enfin, Leo ne pouvait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, il n'avait jamais appris à danser. Un regard rapide à ses camarades masculins lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ils avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui.

La scène, au départ comique dû au contraste frappant entre Luna et Flitwick, commençait à devenir gênante, et quand Luna tourna une dernière fois sur elle même, Leo avait une envie vive d'effacer cette scène de sa mémoire.

\- Bien, à présent tout le monde se lève et trouve un partenaire !

L'engouement du professeur n'était partagé que par sa partenaire. Comme si la danse gênante ne suffisait pas, Leo se retrouva contraint de s'entraîner avec Alexandra. Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où elle lui avait crié dessus. Et elle n'avait sûrement pas oublié leur dispute.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent avant de lentement placer leurs mains. Alors que la chanson de Célestina Moldubec réduisait leurs oreilles en miettes, Leo commença :

\- T-Tu m'en veux toujours…?  
\- Évidemment, grinça sa partenaire. Tu prends toujours ma mère pour une psychopathe ?  
\- Je doute de tout en ce moment...  
\- Tu n'es certain d'absolument rien ?  
\- Eh bien, je sais que le soir du Bal, je me ridiculiserai, et c'est tout.  
\- Si ça peut t'arranger, je n'ai même pas prévu d'y aller, marmonna Alexandra.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Leo, tendu.  
\- Tu m'as regardé deux secondes ? Personne ne va m'inviter, surtout après mon pétage de câble de l'autre matin.  
\- Et Zacharias ?

Alexandra ne répondit pas, puis soupira :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se complique tous la vie.  
\- À qui le dis-tu.  
\- Ça changerait peut-être si tu ne te tendais pas à chaque fois qu'un Serdaigle te dit bonjour.  
\- Tu aurais peut-être un cavalier si tu n'étais pas aussi condescendante.

Alexandra le fixa, puis murmura :

\- Pas question que je m'excuse avant toi.  
\- T'es vraiment la plus bornée de Poudlard.  
\- Je suis fière de ne pas être invisible.  
\- C'est ta crainte ?  
\- …Contente-toi de t'excuser pour les remises en question que tu m'as fait traverser.  
\- Tu as l'air plus adulte, ça c'est sûr, ironisa Leo à demi-voix.  
\- Ma baguette est prête.  
\- La mienne n'est pas intéressée.  
\- Par pitié ne deviens pas le nouveau Tristram.  
\- Me faire poursuivre chaque jour par des créatures assoiffées de sang ? Aucun risque.

Alors que la chanson arrivait à son terme, les deux Serdaigles se séparèrent, la baguette pointée l'un sur l'autre. Leo sentit l'hésitation chez ses camarades, et il prit la parole en premier :

\- Alexandra Trelawney, je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'élan considérable de maturité qui t'a traversé.

Leo adressa un regard d'avertissement à la rousse, qui laissa apparaître un rictus sur son visage. Elle déclara :

\- Leo Potter Flamel Lupin -ou peu importe dans quel ordre tu les mets-, je m'excuse sincèrement pour le calvaire paranoïaque qui s'acharne tel le destin à te faire souffrir. Puisse ton pardon m'être accordé.

Elle avait sorti ce nom maudit. Elle allait le regretter. Il dit :

\- Je me tâte.  
\- J'étais sincèrement sincère quand je t'ai déconseillé de ressembler à un certain ancien Serpentard.  
\- Tes merveilleux conseils ont éclairé mon jugement, faisons un câlin et pardonnons les erreurs de l'autre.  
\- C'est déjà fait, crétin.  
\- Je n'aurais plus à faire semblant, alors, sourit Leo.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, et Leo s'aperçut que ses camarades et Flitwick applaudissaient. Terry semblait même avoir la larme à l'œil.

Rouge d'embarras de s'être ainsi affiché, Leo n'en était pas moins heureux. Il s'était enfin réconcilié avec ses amis.

* * *

Cédric pénétra l'eau chaude, presque brûlante. Il tenait au creux de sa main le Vif d'or qu'il avait récupéré lors de la tâche précédente.

En rétrospective, avoir la surface de l'eau couverte de bulles multicolores n'était probablement pas une bonne idée s'il voulait apercevoir la sphère immergée.

Le Poufsouffle n'était pas venu dans la salle de bain des préfets pour le vif, au départ. Il voulait simplement prendre du bon temps en solitaire.

Sa relation avec Cho venait de se terminer par une dispute -encore une !- mais le Poufsouffle ne doutait pas qu'elle se remettrait avec lui. Ça se passait toujours comme ça.

Cédric fixa l'indice, et le descendit progressivement dans l'eau. À première vue, rien n'avait changé.

\- Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il chante, lança une voix aiguë.

Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers Mimi Geignarde, qui semblait obnubilée par son corps.

\- Tristram est parti ? s'enquit le fantôme en s'approchant de l'élève.  
\- Les nouvelles se diffusent vite, répondit sarcastiquement Cédric.  
\- Il va me manquer, c'était drôle de voir tout Poudlard vous considérer comme un couple alors que la chose la plus romantique que vous ayez fait en ces lieux, c'est une discussion en face à face dans ce bain.

Cédric haussa les épaules puis sortit :

\- Tu peux t'en aller ? Je n'aimerais pas choquer ton regard pur et innocent.  
\- Si tu savais...

Mimi lui jeta un regard vicieux pendant une seconde, avant de disparaître. Cédric soupira, puis plongea sa tête dans l'eau après avoir fermé les yeux.

Il attendit plusieurs dizaines de secondes, mais le Vif ne produisait aucun son. Il retourna à la surface et jeta un regard noir à Mimi, qui venait de réapparaître et riait ouvertement.

Cédric était certainement tenté de lui jeter un maléfice, mais sa baguette était hors d'atteinte sans se lever, et il n'allait certainement pas donner le plaisir d'une telle vue à Mimi. Celle-ci disparut à nouveau, et cette fois-ci -Cédric l'espérait- pour de bon.

Un scarabée était campé à coté de sa baguette, mais le septième année n'y fit guère attention.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas fonctionner, à quoi pensait-il ? Franchement, qu'est ce que cet objet signifiait ? Que la seconde tâche serait un match de Quidditch ? Ce serait très redondant. Il devait y avoir autre chose...

La porte de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit, et un quatrième année entra. Cédric reconnut Zacharias Smith et soupira une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot lui voulait ?

L'autre Poufsouffle s'approcha de lui sans rien dire, puis s'accroupit sur le rebord du bassin. Il ne faisait que fixer Cédric, les sourcils froncés et la bouche fermée. C'était de plus en plus gênant.

\- Qui t'as donné le mot de passe ? commença le septième année.  
\- La nouvelle préfète de Serdaigle. Je l'ai aidé à faire sa Métamorphose.  
\- Tu aides les gens maintenant ?  
\- Ça m'arrive si j'ai besoin d'un service, évidemment.  
\- Évidemment, répéta Cédric avec circonspection.

Ils continuaient à se fixer, puis Zacharias lança :

\- C'est quoi ton projet avec Tristram ?  
\- Vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et avoir plein d'enfants.  
\- Sérieusement. J'en ai marre de tout le temps spéculer, chercher à comprendre, vous faire suivre par des elfes de maison…

Cédric le fixa longuement, et finit par soupirer et désigna un mur :

\- Cherche la marque.

Zacharias le regarda avec curiosité, puis s'approcha du mur désigné. Il l'examina longuement, puis poussa une exclamation avant de poser sa main sur la surface et murmurer :

\- Et qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?  
\- Utiliser ton cerveau. Je sais que c'est dur...

Le plus jeune enfonça sa baguette dans un renfoncement du mur, et se volatilisa soudainement. Cédric sourit avec satisfaction et se détendit à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas qui pouvait le déranger à nouveau. Il jeta distraitement un regard à l'indice, qu'il venait de sortir à la surface, et son regard s'assombrit. Les ailes du vif d'or ne battaient plus.

* * *

Zacharias était déboussolé. Il regarda autour de lui, et fronça les sourcils. L'air était frais, les arbres l'entouraient à perte de vue... Il était dans la forêt interdite.

Après avoir juré une dizaine de fois, il sursauta en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un centaure pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il fixa l'animal, peu confiant, et celui-ci parla sur un ton menaçant :

\- Qu'est ce qu'un humain vient faire sur notre territoire ?  
\- J-Je… Hmm… Je suis perdu… Je ne sais plus vers où se trouve le château…

Le centaure le toisa, puis leva son arc et saisit une flèche dans son carquois. Il déclara :

\- Cours, petit humain. Si tu es trop lent, mes flèches t'atteindront.

Alors que le centaure prenait son temps pour viser, Zacharias se tourna dans la direction opposée et prit ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Lorsque Cédric revint dans sa salle commune, il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir autant de regard épouvantés. Il devait avoir une mine effroyable. Hanna Abott, le rejoint, une lettre à la main, la bouche entrouverte :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le plus âgé la regarda avec un air presque paternel. Cédric était la figure parentale de la Maison, (presque) tout le monde l'appréciait, il était populaire, doué, on pouvait se confier à lui…

\- J'ai foutu l'indice en l'air.

Il n'utilisait jamais de mots vulgaires. Juste à ce moment là, une personne traversa les tonneaux pour entrer dans la salle commune. L'élève était dans un état relativement peu soigné. Sa chemise était légèrement déchirée à plusieurs endroits, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Justin en s'approchant de lui.

Zacharias se contenta de jeter un regard sombre à Cédric et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir. Cédric ignora les murmures qui l'entouraient et suivit son camarade.

Quand il poussa la porte du dortoir, il remarqua Zacharias assis sur son lit, la tête rabattue. Cédric soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne lance :

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ?  
\- Eh bien, Cho m'a quitté, mais elle m'avait quand même promis quoi qu'il arrive qu'on y aille ensemble. On est toujours amis. Et toi ?  
\- …Elle sera probablement déjà prise.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui demander ? Tu n'es plus à ça près.  
\- J'ai bien bien trop de défauts pour plaire à qui que ce soit.  
\- Au moins, tu en es conscient. Maintenant, la question à te poser, c'est "est-ce que tu veux changer" ?

Zacharias fixa son camarade d'un air contrit. Après quelques instants, Cédric se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, en déclarant :

\- Tu es le seul qui a aussi activement cherché à résoudre le mystère de la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Tu connais le mot de passe, tu sais comment déclencher l'action… À toi de tout comprendre.

Il sourit à Zacharias, qui grogna, puis il sortit de la pièce. Il se demandait quand Zacharias se souviendrait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le bal de Noël. En ce midi du vingt-cinq décembre, tous les élèves bavardaient allègrement. Tous les élèves avaient décidé de rester car la soirée promettait d'être flamboyante.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous y accompagne ? lança tout à coup Terry avec curiosité.  
\- Oui, assura Alexandra avec un sourire radieux. Cette personne n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, d'ailleurs.  
\- Et de qui s'agit-il ? demanda Terry.  
\- Je te réserve la surprise, répondit son amie.  
\- Idem. J'aurais bien aimé danser avec des Nargoles, mais une opportunité s'est présentée à moi, je l'ai simplement saisie, raconta Luna. Et toi, Leo ?

Leo sembla soudainement bien plus intéressé par son assiette. Son visage était devenu rouge pivoine, et il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Terry sentait qu'il était gêné, et hésitait à répondre franchement. Il se décida finalement à murmurer :

\- J-J'ai quelqu'un… oui… et, enfin, euh… J'ai é-été demandé le jour où Flitwick nous en a parlé… donc, ça fait longtemps...  
\- Tu es sacrément populaire si ça a été aussi rapide ! s'exclama Alexandra.  
\- Tu m'impressionnes, approuva Terry. Personnellement, j'ai laissé une lettre dans une certaine Salle Commune, et j'ai laissé le hasard faire son choix.  
\- Quelle superbe estime de soi, Terry ! Bientôt tu atteindras le niveau de Leo, plaisanta Alexandra.  
\- Et qui est la chanceuse qui passera la soirée dans tes bras ? s'intéressa Luna.  
\- Je te réserve la surprise, plaisanta Terry. Vous verrez bien ce soir.

* * *

Terry attendait au bas des escaliers, juste à côté de la Grande Salle, où de nombreux duos se pressaient dans de nombreuses couleurs. Il sourit à Hanna, sa cavalière pour la soirée.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça va, acquiesça la Poufsouffle en hochant la tête. J'aime bien ta robe.  
\- Ma mère m'a aidé à la choisir, rit Terry. Tu as passé combien de temps à te maquiller ? Ça fait très naturel.  
\- Je me suis juste occupée de mes lèvres, confia Hanna en riant. Mais merci.

Terry était gêné de sa maladresse, mais eut l'occasion de se changer les idées quand sa cavalière remarqua :

\- Regarde ! Elles sont ensemble ?

Le Serdaigle leva le regard et aperçut deux beautés jamais égalées. Alexandra avait une natte, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, et Terry devait avouer que ça lui allait bien. Luna, quand à elle, semblait avoir troqué ses boucles d'oreilles étranges pour une robe mettant son teint pâle en valeur. La paire était très élégante.

Terry était bouché bée, et lorsque ses amies arrivèrent devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller :

\- Vous êtes ravissantes...  
\- Vous allez être les stars de la soirée ! s'enthousiasma Hanna.

La Poufsouffle semblait véritablement ravie d'être présente. Elle confia :

\- Quand j'ai vu la lettre de Terry dans notre Salle Commune, je me suis demandée si c'était une blague -notre Maison est souvent une cible quand les farceurs s'ennuient- mais quand je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure j'ai été agréablement surprise !  
\- J'avais aussi peur que ça tourne mal, admit Terry.  
\- Terry n'est pas du genre à se moquer méchamment, il n'y avait aucun risque, assura Alexandra. En plus, t'as l'air sympa, Hanna ! Reste à voir si vous saurez danser de façon convenable.

Le regard que s'échangèrent Terry et Hanna voulait tout dire. Luna dit tout à coup :

\- Leo n'est toujours pas là à ce que je vois.  
\- Tu penses qu'il s'est défilé ? proposa Alexandra.  
\- N-Non, il est juste là… Murmura Terry les yeux rivés sur l'escalier.

Tous se tournèrent vers Leo, qui se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il rougissait, mais il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés tout en conservant une touche de naturel, sa posture était droite, presque majestueuse, et ses yeux témoignaient de sa bonne humeur.

Et à ses côtés, Seamus ne faisait pas pâle figure. Certes, il était plus jeune, mais l'air assuré de son visage et ses pas fiers ne lui faisaient pas défaut.

Terry ne savait pas quoi dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami avec une humeur si positive. À l'évidence, ceux qui l'entouraient non plus. Le salle était bouché bée, et Terry avait hâte de voir l'effet qu'ils provoqueraient en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était (l'un des) chapitres qui pouvait vous faire haïr cette fanfiction, j'espère néanmoins que ce n'est pas le cas :) Merci à ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent ou qui suivent l'histoire, je vous remarque et je ne vous oublie pas.**

 **Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en favoris et à la commenter, ça me fait très plaisir, et vous sauvez des petits chatons abandonnés. Que demander de plus ?**

 **Allez, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 29, Bal !**


	33. 29) Bal

**29) Bal**

La salle était vide, sombre, et, Leo devait l'admettre, peu accueillante. Même après avoir allumé la pièce, il s'y sentait un peu seul.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Seamus entra à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'exclama :

\- Alors à ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne sais pas danser ! Pas de souci, on va régler ça. Enfin, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu t'es adressé à moi au lieu d'un prof ou d'un Serdaigle…  
\- Je m'imagine mal danser avec Flitwick, et… enfin…

Il ne savait pas trop comment répondre, il avait juste senti que c'était la meilleure option. Seamus afficha un sourire et plaisanta :

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…

La salle était d'un coup bien plus confortable aux yeux de Leo. L'Irlandais continua :

\- Bon, vu que c'est un bal officiel, ils vont probablement commencer par une valse, mais après ce sera des chansons plus contemporaines.  
\- Tant que ce n'est pas Célestina Moldubec, ça me va.  
\- Aucun risque, elle est ringarde depuis la naissance de Merlin. Viens au centre, commanda le quatrième année en repoussant d'un geste de sa baguette les tables proches.

Leo enleva sa robe et retroussa ses manches, puis fit comme ordonné.

\- L'avantage de danser avec une robe c'est qu'on voit moins tes erreurs. L'inconvénient c'est que t'as plus de chances d'en faire.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête, mais était déconcerté face au Gryffondor, qui semblait déjà en position avec son bras tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...?  
\- Suis-moi pour commencer.

Seamus saisit sa main et la joint à la sienne, ne semblant pas remarquer le rougissement de son ami. Leurs corps étaient à présent bien plus rapprochés, et sans crier gare, Seamus fit un premier pas, que Leo suivit de justesse. Un autre pas suivit immédiatement, puis encore un autre, que Leo exécuta avec maladresse.

Et soudain ils repartirent dans le sens inverse, et Leo se cramponna à Seamus, surpris par ce changement.

\- Tu dois décompresser, sinon tu seras tout aussi tendu le soir du Bal peu importe à quel point on s'entraîne. D'ailleurs… Tu penses à une personne précise pour t'accompagner au bal ?

Leo laissa apparaître un sourire gêné et dit :

\- N-Non, enfin pas vraiment. Ce serait… inadapté.  
\- Inadapté, vraiment ?

Seamus souriait toujours, puis revint au sujet précédent en saisissant les épaules de Leo :

\- Détends-toi, lâche tes épaules, tu seras bien plus beau dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là.

Le Serdaigle lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis demanda :

\- Tu as dit qu'il y aurait autre chose que de la valse ?  
\- Oui, et je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider pour cette partie-là.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ça doit venir de toi, ta propre énergie, tes propres intentions, tu dois ressentir la musique, la vivre.  
\- Et comment je peux y parvenir…?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment-même ?

Le Gryffondor laissait progressivement ses mains descendre le long des bras de Leo, qui le fixait silencieusement. Lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent, leurs battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Leo s'était abandonné au regard de Seamus.

\- Ça te dirait d'être mon partenaire de bal ?

Leo écarquilla les yeux, puis acquiesça rapidement.

* * *

\- Vois comme il a l'air de s'amuser, commenta Terry en observant ses amis sur la piste de danse.  
\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Leo aussi libéré, dit Alexandra en soupirant.

Luna ne dit rien, mais observait attentivement toute la salle, à la recherche de quelque chose… ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Terry, qui avait sûrement remarqué l'attitude étrange de son amie, lui glissa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je réfléchissais au soir où Harry a été sélectionné par la Coupe.  
\- C'est vraiment le moment d'en parler ? demanda Hanna d'un air légèrement déçu.  
\- Tu voudrais qu'on retourne danser ? sourit Terry.  
\- Ça ira, soupira Hanna.  
\- Tu as un suspect ? s'intéressa Alexandra.  
\- Et si la personne visée était Leo, et pas Harry ? Je veux dire, pendant tout le mois précédant l'épreuve, Leo a passé beaucoup de temps à aider son frère. Il lui a appris des sortilèges, lui a donné des idées de stratégies…  
\- Sans ça, je doute qu'Harry aurait pu tenir tête à Fleur Delacour. Et puis je pense que les deux frères en ont profité pour se rapprocher, apprendre à se connaître.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, et Terry dit :

\- Tu suspectes une personne du passé de Leo ?  
\- Il a uniquement mentionné Fleur et Naos, ce sont donc mes deux suspects principaux. Pourtant, quelque chose me chiffonne…  
\- La limite d'âge ?  
\- Je doute que les Nargoles puissent la franchir.  
\- Et les Ronflaks Cornus ?  
\- Il faudra déjà pouvoir en amener. On peut les repérer à leur odeur, et je n'ai rien senti d'anormal ce soir-là.  
\- Le coupable est donc définitivement humain ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune autre explication.  
\- Comment peut-on passer la ligne d'âge ? À part être majeur…  
\- Dumbledore garde sûrement ça secret. Il faudra se renseigner à la bibliothèque.

À peine Luna avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la chanson des Bizar'Sisters prit fin. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, et un morceau plus calme fut lancé.

Luna vit arriver du coin de l'oeil Seamus et Leo, qui étaient rouges, probablement de s'être tant déchaînés.

\- Finalement je ne danse pas si mal ! lança Leo d'une voix enjouée.

Alexandra écarquilla les yeux et demanda à l'Irlandais

\- Il ne parle jamais de lui comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
\- Un peu d'alcool pour le décoincer, pendant que McGo tournait le dos, rassura le Gryffondor. Il va bien, il se lâche juste un peu plus.

Au même moment, deux élèves de Beauxbâtons s'approchèrent d'eux, ce qui poussa Luna à chercher machinalement ses boucles d'oreilles en bouchon de lierre. Frustrée de leur absence, elle se tourne vers les français, qui s'avérèrent être Fleur ainsi qu'un garçon plus jeune à l'air blasé.

\- Qui sont tes amis ? s'intéressa Fleur en s'adressant à Leo, qui s'exclama d'une voix déraillée :  
\- Salut, Fleur ! Alors elle, c'est Alexandra Trelawney -oui, comme la voyante-, puis lui c'est Terry Boot -il est bizarre mais on l'aime bien- et enfin Luna Lovegood -Luna c'est, heu… Luna.

Leo se plaça entre les deux groupes et désigna le duo :

\- Voici Naos Delenikas -il a l'air de se faire chier, et c'est probablement le cas- et Fleur Delacour -elle a le cœur sur la main. Voilà…  
\- Et qui est ton… ami ? interrogea Naos avec un rictus presque invisible aux lèvres.  
\- Seamus Finnigan, c'est… quelqu'un de trèèèès important pour moi, confia Leo en rougissant.  
\- Hmm, c'est très intéressant, siffla Naos tout en ayant l'air de penser le contraire.

Les adolescents s'échangèrent des salutations plus ou moins enjouées, et Fleur remarqua en pinçant les lèvres :

\- Rien de tel qu'une soirée comme celle-ci pour s'essayer aux premières effluves de boissons non recommandées aux mineurs.  
\- À qui le dis-tu ! approuva sans comprendre Leo.  
\- Vous avez une culture très différente en Angleterre au sujet des douleurs émotionnelles, jaugea Naos en jetant un regard désabusé aux Serdaigles. Un de vos amis proches meurt, et le lendemain vous faîtes déjà la fête. Enfin je dis ça, mais personnellement, j'étais occupé à acheter un stock entier de mouchoirs pour Leo. Je me suis senti trahi quand il a rejeté mes offres…

\- D-Dis pas que j'en avais rien à faire, tu sais parfaitement c-comment je me suis senti !  
\- Tu aurais peut-être dû mener ton idée inspirante jusqu'au bout, peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle Enaël ne rirait pas dans sa tombe, poursuivit Naos.  
\- J'ai dû légèrement forcer sur la bouteille… commença Seamus.  
\- Nous avons d'autres gens à voir, mais ce fut un plaisir, conclut rapidement Fleur d'un regard hautain.

Et les deux Beauxbâtons s'éloignèrent, tandis que le reste se jetait des regards gênés. Luna et Terry échangèrent un regard indicatif. Quelqu'un s'était montré particulièrement hostile à l'instant…

* * *

La soirée se poursuivit, et Seamus raccompagna finalement Leo dans la salle commune. L'haleine de Leo était particulièrement forte. À vrai dire, Seamus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son partenaire se lâche autant sur la boisson. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire décompresser, cela dit. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

\- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un monstre…

Seamus se laissa tomber à son tour sur le canapé argenté et jeta un regard inquiet au Serdaigle. Sous les influences de l'alcool, son père avait toujours dit les pires choses. Leo réitéra :

\- Je suis un monstre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le regard perdu, les lèvres tremblantes, les épaules affaissées… Leo semblait abattu, c'était bien loin de son comportement d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes. L'effervescence de la salle s'était estompée, et à présent le Serdaigle semblait mélancolique, voire triste.

Le Gryffondor demanda avec précaution :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je sais qu'il est mort, et pourtant je sors avec toi en faisant comme si de rien n'était…  
\- Son décès était il y a plus d'un an, je crois que t'as eu le temps de commencer à faire ton deuil, relativisa Seamus.  
\- Mais je ne l'ai appris que récemment…  
\- Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu connaissais la vérité.

Leo se tourna vers Seamus, les yeux gonflés, puis murmura :

\- Qu'est ce que tu me trouves...?

Seamus afficha un sourire rassurant et affirma de sa voix confiante :

\- T'es quelqu'un qui tient à ses proches, je sais que tu ne laisserais personne tomber, autrement dit, t'es fidèle, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup. Quand tu crois en quelque chose, tu t'y attaches jusqu'au bout, t'es assez persévérant sur ce plan-là. Tu désires être aimé sans jugement, d'une manière plus forte qu'une simple amitié, et je peux remplir ce rôle. Et puis t'es adorable quand tu rougis, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.  
\- Ça t'ennuie si je fonds en larmes devant une telle déclaration ? demanda Leo de sa voix rauque.  
\- Je préférerais que tu m'embrasses, mais si t'en as besoin, ne te prive pas.

Pour toute réponse, Leo enfoui son visage contre le torse de Seamus, qui sourit. Ce dernier avait bien grandi pendant l'été et était presque aussi grand que Leo, malgré leur différence d'âge de quelques mois. L'Irlandais caressait lentement le dos de Leo de ses mains douces, pendant un long moment. Finalement, Leo releva la tête et Seamus murmura :

\- Maintenant, direction le lit.  
\- Tu es peut-être un peu… jeune pour ça, souffla le Serdaigle en rougissant.  
\- Je parlais plutôt de dormir, rit Seamus. Allez, je t'accompagne.

Leo hocha la tête et se leva complètement, chancelant légèrement. Le Gryffondor se remit sur ses pieds et soutint Leo, jusque dans le dortoir. Après l'avoir déposé, il se préparait à sortir de la pièce quand le Serdaigle lui retint le bras, ce qui surprit Seamus.

\- Oui ?

Une voix endormie se fit entendre dans la pénombre :

\- Tu sais… je… enfin, comment dire... Je…  
\- Tu…?

Un ronflement doux s'éleva dans la pièce, pour toute réponse. Seamus jeta un regard amusé au dormeur et remarqua que celui-ci se cramponnait toujours à son bras. Le plus jeune confia doucement :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Leo.

Lentement, les doigts se desserrèrent alors que Seamus jetait un regard tendre à Leo. Il s'abaissa et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur son front, avant de fermer les rideaux et de quitter le dortoir.

* * *

Leo avait le regard perdu dans son jus de citrouille, auquel il n'avait toujours pas goûté. En fait, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Alors que les hiboux s'affairaient à distribuer du courrier, Leo marmonna :

\- J'étais terrible, hier soir, non ?  
\- Au moins tu en es conscient, relativisa Terry.  
\- Alors, toi et Seamus, c'est du sérieux ?

Leo adressa instantanément un regard tendu à Alexandra qui imita :

\- "C'est quelqu'un de trèèèès important pour moi". L'alcool délie les langues.  
\- Il faut… qu'on en parle, répondit simplement Leo.  
\- Ton père pense probablement que c'était un pari ou histoire de t'amuser, rapporta Luna. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère quand je l'ai croisé ce matin.

 _En même temps il ne peut pas dire grand chose, Sirius partage son lit._

Leo leva la tête et vit que Remus le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Rassuré, il se retourna vers ses amis :

\- Je pourrais me faire de l'argent si je vendais tous mes Anti-Gueule-de-bois aux étudiants après chaque fête. Je n'ai presque pas mal au crâne.

Mais un grand cri menaça de ramener sa nausée :

\- ELLE A RECOMMENCÉ ! interrompit Alexandra en contemplant d'un oeil dégoûté sa Gazette.

Leo fixa à son tour le journal et pâlit.

 **MOEURS ET CONFIDENCES DE POUDLARD : SECOND VOLUME**

 **Il s'avère que l'ex-amoureux de Tristram Bassenthwaite - à savoir Cédric Diggory- utilise la même stratégie pour attirer ses proies -à savoir prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. En l'occurrence, son charme qui n'est plus à démontrer est utilisé pour conquérir le cœur d'un certain Poufsouffle…**

À ce moment-là, un cri apeuré retentit à la table des blaireaux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zacharias, qui semblait tenter de se défendre devant ses camarades.

\- Lis la suite ! ordonna Alexandra, tendue.

Leo obtempéra.

 **Nos sources ajoutent que la saison des amours n'est pas prête de se terminer. En effet, nos chers lecteurs seront ravis d'apprendre que Leo Potter et Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor plus jeune, ont affirmé leur amour au beau milieu du Bal de Noël. Espérons que le professeur Lupin approuve cette relation, nous pouvons d'ors et déjà garantir que ce couple est à suivre de très près !**

\- M-Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! s'exclama Leo.

Puis il remarqua Seamus qui le regardait avec hésitation, debout juste à côté de lui. Le silence qui entourait Leo n'arrangeait pas son malaise. Lorsque le Gryffondor tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, Leo balbutia :

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?  
\- J-Je voulais juste t'inviter à Pré-au-Lard pour le, heu… Quatorze. Février, précisa Seamus avec un sourire amer.

Le Serdaigle resta bouche bée, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Seamus lui adressa d'une voix blessée :

\- J'aurais du m'y attendre…

Puis il retourna à sa table, devant les murmures de ses camarades. Luna remarqua :

\- Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis, c'est dans un mois et demi.  
\- Tu sais que c'est la Saint Valentin ? insista Alexandra.  
\- J'en suis conscient, oui, lâcha Leo, et j'ai tout fichu en l'air.

Il soupira, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de table, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Cédric et Zacharias quitter la salle d'un pas contrarié. Il n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper de ces deux-là…

* * *

\- Où est cette tordue ?!  
\- Zacharias…  
\- Rita Skeeter est une femme morte !  
\- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
\- COMMENT ELLE FAIT POUR SAVOIR ?!  
\- Que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? demanda à son tour le préfet en chef avec circonspection.  
\- Évidemment que non ! rugit le plus jeune en faisant les cent pas. Qu'on a parlé dans la salle de bain des Préfets, et que ça vous arrivait aussi à toi et Tristram !  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Ne te fiche pas de moi.

Cédric soupira et déclara d'une voix plutôt ennuyée :

\- Skeeter fait tout le temps ce genre de torchons, elle adore lancer des rumeurs sur moi, Tristram, ce genre de trucs.  
\- Eh bien, il t'a déjà fait des propositions douteuses. Je ne le juge pas, mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, grinça Zacharias.  
\- Il me semblait que ses attirances étaient plutôt bien acceptés dans notre société.  
\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se méprenne sur moi.  
\- Tu n'étais pas à la soirée, tu n'as pas attiré l'attention sur toi. En plus, ceux qui te connaissent ne se tromperont pas sur ton compte.  
\- Personne ne me connait réellement…

Zacharias avait à présent l'air abattu. Cédric lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Viens, allons faire un tour en forêt.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur de son camarade, Cédric ouvrit la porte menant sur la cour d'entrée, et les deux Poufsouffle s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite, alors que le soleil s'élevait lentement…

* * *

 **Bon, les scènes cringey af sont passées, tout va bien... Ce chapitre était bien plus court, mais le suivant réhausse le niveau, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review, mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris, tout ça me fait très plaisir ! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le _Chapitre 30, Requête_ !**


	34. 30) Requête

**30) Requête**

Barty Croupton manqua de lâcher la lettre confidentielle qu'il tenait. L'information qui venait de lui parvenir l'effrayait beaucoup. Officiellement, Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, étaient très bien gardée par les Détraqueurs. Pourtant, ce que le parchemin indiquait était bien différent.

La version réelle des événements, c'était que son fils s'en était échappé des mois auparavant. Comment avait-il fait ? Barty avait pourtant refusé la proposition macabre de sa femme, qui allait bientôt perdre la vie. Prendre la place de leur fils ? Quelle idée saugrenue. Sa femme avait été rongée par la culpabilité, la honte, le chagrin, mais ce n'était pas leur faute si leur fils avait aussi mal tourné.

À moins que...

Barty avait une idée à présent. Plus il y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait la solution la plus probable. Oui, son fils s'était probablement échappé comme ça...

Il fallait tout du moins en être certain. S'il avait raison, la sécurité du monde magique était sans aucun doute compromise...

Alors que Barty transplanait à l'intérieur d'Azkaban -il était le seul sorcier humain à avoir l'autorisation de le faire-, une question accaparait son esprit : Où était son fils en ce moment-même ?

* * *

La température était agréable, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Quelques rayons de lumière parvenaient encore à se frayer un chemin entre les arbres. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Cédric étira ses bras et déclara en s'arrêtant :

\- On y est.  
\- Où ça ? marmonna Zacharias.

Un sifflement bref parvint à ses oreilles, et un centaure apparut dans son champ de vision. Il parla d'une voix grave et mesurée :

\- Les lunes sont alignées ce soir, je pressentais votre visite.  
\- Il fait toujours jour, espèce de canasson, grogna le jeune Poufsouffle.

L'animal esquissa un sourire malveillant et répondit :

\- La vérité n'apparaît pas aux yeux des ignorants.  
\- Je suis là pour renouveler notre contrat, commença Cédric le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Tu as encore plusieurs mois, rappela le centaure.  
\- Je voudrais prolonger notre accord de trois ans, proposa Cédric.  
\- Il faut en payer le prix.  
\- Le Ministère peut prolonger votre protection, Bane.

Le centaure le fixa les sourcils froncés, et Zacharias en profita pour s'immiscer dans la conversation :

\- Vous avez besoin de protection ? Je pensais que Dumbledore s'en chargeait.  
\- Ce n'est plus assez ! tempêta le centaure. Des êtres de votre espèce se rendent fréquemment en ces lieux, ils pullulent la magie noire !  
\- Le Ministère réagira immédiatement si vous êtes attaqués, tenta Cédric.  
\- Le Ministère nous méprise, cela ne suffit pas !  
\- Et si on s'en débarrassait ? suggéra Zacharias. Pas du Ministère, je veux dire, mais de ceux qui vous menacent.

Cédric allait répliquer mais Bane lui fit signe de se taire. Zacharias ne voyait pas pourquoi le centaure empêchait son camarade de parler -ces animaux étaient extrêmement respectueux en temps normal.

Il remarqua que Bane avait les oreilles tendues dans une direction. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bribes de conversation :

\- ...ton père... visite...  
\- ...quand même pas...?  
\- ...l'occasion parfaite... revanche...

Zacharias et Cédric échangèrent un regard confus, tandis que Bane continuait d'écouter avec attention.

\- Tu es prêt... aucun doute...  
\- La flatterie te mènera loin.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, et Bane siffla :

\- Montez !

Les deux Poufsouffle obtempérèrent et le centaure démarra en trombe. Zacharias eut à peine le temps de voir les deux hommes, qui arboraient une expression surprise mais étrangement satisfaite, avant de les perdre de vue.

Zacharias avait l'impression de les connaître, mais il ne les avait vu que quelques instants, et c'était trop peu pour être certain de quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, Bane s'arrêta et leur annonça :

\- Si vous parvenez à les éloigner avant la fin de l'année, l'accord sera prolongé. Maintenant, retournez en sécurité.

Sans plus attendre, il repartit dans la direction opposée.

\- On... On devrait parler au Directeur, dit Zacharias.  
\- C'est tout de même étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas poursuivis.  
\- Ils devaient se douter qu'on ne les reconnaîtrait pas...

Cédric hocha la tête, pourtant préoccupé.

\- Messieurs Diggory et Smith, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour raconter les événements, mais Dumbledore affichait une mine concernée quand ils terminèrent. Il finit par interroger :

\- Êtes-vous certains de ne pas avoir reconnu ces personnes ?  
\- Ils me disent vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur leurs visages, répondit Cédric les bras croisés.  
\- L'un d'entre eux en particulier me rappelle quelqu'un, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu sur un journal...

Zacharias soupira, et Dumbledore reprit :

\- Je vous remercie profondément de m'en avoir informé. Si jamais l'identité de ces deux personnes vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en avertir. Vous pouvez repartir.

Zacharias et Cédric acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau, le pas traînant. Ils n'avaient aucune piste à suivre, et y réfléchir davantage ne pouvait qu'augmenter leur frustration, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer dans leur salle commune.

* * *

Leo se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, en compagnie de son frère et de ses amis de Serdaigle. Il avait beau avoir un devoir de potions à conclure, son regard était concentré sur un certain Gryffondor, qui était seul à sa table, plongé dans un livre.

\- Leo, tu devrais y aller maintenant, il est seul, dans un coin de la salle, ce sera discret et efficace à la fois, chuchota Terry.  
\- Il ne me pardonnera pas, lâcha Leo la mine abattue.  
\- Si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas te dégonfler à jamais, prédit Alexandra avec sagesse.  
\- Les Nargoles sont avec toi, encouragea Luna.  
\- T'as pas intérêt à lui briser le cœur davantage, avertit Harry.  
\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?  
\- Ça peut arriver par accident.  
\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, Cupidon.

Leo se leva lentement, et s'approcha avec hésitation de Seamus, qui semblait très intéressé par son traité de lycanthropie. Le Serdaigle haussa les sourcils en remarquant le thème de l'ouvrage, puis commença :

\- J-Je...

Seamus leva la tête et Leo put voir de l'appréhension dans le regard du plus jeune. L'irlandais n'avait pas l'air prêt à dire que ce soit, alors Leo se lança :

\- J'accepte. Ta proposition pour la Saint Valentin, je l'accepte.

C'était au tour de Seamus d'être bouche bée. Ses joues rosirent, il ne semblait pas y croire. Il balbutia :

\- J-J'ai bien entendu..?

Leo hocha la tête et murmura avec un clin d'œil :

\- J'ai hâte.

Puis il tourna les talons et revint à sa table. Il passa le reste de l'heure avec le regard plongé dans celui de Seamus. Les remarques peu subtiles de ses camarades passèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsque Seamus passa de l'autre côté de la Grosse Dame, deux semaines plus tard, Leo l'attendait déjà.

\- Quel gentleman ! s'exclama Seamus en riant.  
\- Il fallait que je fasse une bonne impression pour mon petit copain, avoua humblement Leo.  
\- On a la même taille, souleva Seamus.

C'était vrai. Leo était plutôt petit pour son âge, et Seamus était légèrement au-dessus de ses camarades. Embarrassé, Leo corrigea en souriant :

\- Pour mon copain tout court, alors. Il faut bien qu'au moins l'un des deux ait une conduite irréprochable.  
\- On va voir si tu es aussi parfait après un après-midi passé avec moi, hahaha.

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'air très surprise lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons présenter leurs autorisations en souriant. Leo crut même voir un sourire sur ses lèvres une fraction de seconde.

Il faisait très frais dehors, même pour le mois de février, ce qui les motiva à aller au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

L'intérieur était décoré principalement avec des nuages flottants en forme de Cupidons et de cœurs. C'était assez ridicule, mais Seamus n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le mauvais goût ambiant, et tout ça ne dérangeait pas non plus Leo.

Il y a pire comme ambiance. Souviens-toi de cette horrible brasserie éclairée d'un rose criard de l'autre côté du Square Grimmaurd.

Après s'être installé et avoir commandé, Seamus dit :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment changé d'avis, enfin... Je n'avais tout simplement pas osé répondre dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Le regard des autres ?  
\- Peut-être bien...

La serveuse déposa les boissons puis s'éloigna à nouveau. Leo attrapa distraitement un nuage tenant au creux de sa main et poursuivit :

\- J'ai un an de plus que toi, et à nos âges ça représente beaucoup.  
\- Peut-être bien, concéda Seamus. Tu t'inquiète pour moi alors ?  
\- Évidemment !  
\- Trognon.

Ce fut au tour de Leo de rougir. Il changea de sujet :

\- Alors, tout se passe bien pour toi ? Pas d'ennuis ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais mon père, plaisanta Seamus.  
\- Si j'étais ton père, je ferais mon possible pour t'empêcher de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi.  
\- Je ne te trouve pas si terrible, rassura Seamus.  
\- "Pas si terrible" ? Ça fait plaisir, ironisa Leo.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu es un merveilleux petit copain, susurra l'irlandais en faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Je ne suis pas bon juge, surtout quand ça me concerne personnellement...  
\- Alors laisse les choses se faire. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Leo regarda Seamus et son sourire naïf, puis lui lança sans prévenir le nuage-cœur au visage :

\- Ne fais pas de promesse infaisable comme celle-ci.  
\- Je te promettrai ce que je voudrais, résista Seamus alors que le nuage traversait sa tête.  
\- Fichu Gryffondor.  
\- Adorable Serdaigle.

Leo lui jeta un regard amusé et but une gorgée de son thé. À cet instant précis, il ne se sentait plus touché par les regards que les clients du salon leur lançaient de temps à autre.

Non loin de là, aux Trois Balais, Harry, Ron et Hermione buvaient eux aussi un coup. Alors que Ron admirait Rosmerta dans toute sa splendeur, Hermione proposa :

\- On devrait peut-être réfléchir à la signification de l'indice de la Première Tâche.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le vif d'or que Cédric a attrapé, s'impatienta Hermione.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse savoir quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'est Cédric qui l'a.  
\- Selon une rumeur, Cédric l'a rendu inutilisable.  
\- Il est doué... Mais comment peut-on endommager un vif d'or ?  
\- Il y a souvent des mécanismes très sensibles dans un vif, informa Ron à demi-voix. Il peut lui avoir jeté un sort, ou plongé dans l'eau...

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais Ron s'était déjà recentré sur Madame Rosmerta.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que les organisateurs du tournoi aient conçu un indice aussi injuste, reprit Hermione. Facilement dégradable, et uniquement pour le gagnant ?  
\- Tu penses qu'on a les clés pour comprendre ce qui m'attend en mars ?  
\- C'est probable à mon avis. Voyons voir...  
\- Le Vif d'Or est un symbole de rapidité mais aussi de furtivité, intervint à nouveau Ron.  
\- Je vais peut-être devoir m'infiltrer dans une forteresse et en prendre contrôle avant les autres concurrents ?  
\- Dis-moi Harry, d'où le Vif d'or a-t-il surgit ?  
\- De... Je ne sais pas, de nulle part ?  
\- Exactement. Personne ne le sait. Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne voyait absolument pas où Hermione voulait en venir, mais celle-ci continua :

\- On ne sait pas d'où il venait, on ne savait pas pourquoi il était là jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le mentionne, tout autour de ce vif respire le mystère, l'incertitude.  
\- Et tout mystère a une explication, dit Ron.  
\- Donc se poser des questions, c'est une partie intégrante de l'épreuve ? proposa Harry.  
\- Se poser des questions, ou y répondre, compléta Hermione.

C'était un raisonnement assez tordu, mais Harry n'avait aucune autre idée.

\- La tâche sera probablement faite pour te déconcentrer. Limite de temps, quelques dangers...  
\- Ils vont sûrement tout faire pour vous voir galérer, rajouta Ron. Si tu dois répondre à des énigmes, il va falloir que tu réussisses à garder ton calme.  
\- Ça te va bien de me dire ça, vu comme tu as paniqué dans le Filet du Diable.  
\- C'était il y a presque trois ans ! s'insurgea Ron. En plus, je doute que les organisateurs vous mettent vraiment en danger. Pour la première tâche il y avait une protection pour vous empêcher de vous écraser sur le sol.  
\- Vous êtes très doués pour me rassurer, maugréa Harry.

* * *

Zacharias referma la Gazette et souffla. Toujours rien. Il était certain que l'un des hommes de la Forêt Interdite était apparu sur un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Son père l'avait probablement ramené après le travail, ça arrivait parfois quand il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel comme une inondation, une disparition ou encore la meurtre d'une personne haut-placée...

Le père de Zacharias vérifiait à chaque fois si le journaliste n'écrivait pas de fausses informations ou d'exagérations. Il avait dû certaines fois intervenir, mais la plupart du temps rien de véritablement dérangeant n'était observé. Il y avait eu la fois où Runcorn avait bouché le service de notes volantes, ce qui avait empêché certaines informations sensibles d'arriver à bon port. Le Poufsouffle se rappelait aussi du soir où un certain Arterberry fut viré, semblait-il à cause d'une divergence d'opinions avec son supérieur.

N'y avait-il pas également eu une affaire avec Barty Croupton ?

À moitié sceptique, Zacharias lança un enchantement de recherche en pensant aux termes 'Croupton' et 'scandale'.

Un exemplaire de la Gazette sembla changer de couleur un instant, et le Poufsouffle le saisit avec curiosité.

 **"SCANDALE AU MINISTÈRE ! CROUPTON CONDAMNE SON FILS !"**

Une photo accompagnait la page-titre, et Zacharias eut un haut-le-cœur. Les traits de folie de Barty Croupton Jr ressemblaient parfaitement à l'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la forêt.

L'article précisait que le condamné était un Mangemort, fidèle de Voldemort, et qu'il avait jusqu'au bout supplié son père de l'épargner. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Barty Croupton Jr s'était échappé d'Azkaban et avait repris contact avec un collègue. Le Poufsouffle se leva et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, le journal à la main. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

À peine sorti de chez Rosmerta, Leo demanda à Seamus :

\- Ça te dérange si je vais chez Derviche et Bang ? J'ai des soucis avec un objet, il faudrait que je le fasse expertiser.  
\- Je vois, acquiesça Seamus. Je serais chez Zonko alors, avec un peu de chance j'y croiserai les jumeaux.  
\- Merci, dit Leo en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son Gryffondor.

Il s'éloigna en direction du magasin tandis que Seamus était toujours surpris.

En entrant dans la pièce, les deux gérants l'accueillirent poliment :

\- Bien le bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose en particulier ?

Leo avait deux idées. La pierre de voyance que lui avait confié Alexandra plus d'un an auparavant l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir un maximum sur l'objet. Malheureusement, il n'existait pas de magasin à Pré-au-Lard où il pouvait obtenir ce genre d'informations. Quand à l'autre idée...

\- Pourriez-vous analyser deux objets ? Ils sont en apparence identiques, mais j'aimerais connaître leurs différences. J'aimerais également savoir s'ils sont connus du Ministère, ou suivis par qui que ce soit.

Le vieil homme qui lui avait parlé fit un sourire d'excuse et répondit :

\- Ma femme est plus douée dans ce domaine.  
\- Voyons voir ça, encouragea sa femme en faisant signe à Leo de s'approcher du comptoir.

L'adolescent obtempéra et sortit de sa veste les deux carnets de Jedusor. Ses horcruxes.

 _Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais venir l'année dernière... Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu veux toutes ces informations, hahaha._

La femme saisit délicatement les deux ouvrages et les regarda sous toutes les coutures, avant de lancer plusieurs enchantements et Runes, à la surprise de Leo. Après de longues minutes, l'experte soupira et posa les deux carnets sur son comptoir. Elle adressa un regard beaucoup moins avenant à Leo et informa :

\- Le carnet de base a été dupliqué, c'est une réplique parfaite. Ces Horcruxes ne sont suivis par aucun individu si ce n'est la personne auxquels ils se rattachent.  
\- Combien pour votre silence ? interrogea Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

À ces mots, le couple éclata de rire et l'homme déclara :

\- Si vous connaissiez le nombre de personnes qui viennent ici en ayant quelque chose à se reprocher, vous ne demanderiez pas cela.  
\- Le remord est la meilleure des souffrances, renchérit sa compagne. Payez simplement le tarif normal, on ne chargerait pas davantage un jeune homme si charmant.

 _Mais quel succès ! Bientôt tu pourras devenir le successeur spirituel de Voldemort..._

Après avoir repris ses carnets et avoir payé, Leo sortit et vit que Seamus l'attendait.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? s'intéressa Seamus.  
\- Tout est en ordre, répondit le Serdaigle.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'exclama l'irlandais en sortant quelque chose de son sac.  
\- Une Plume en Sucre ? Pour moi ? s'étonna Leo. Mais... je ne t'ai rien pris.  
\- C'est pas important, je suis juste tombé par hasard sur le rayon, relativisa Seamus. Ne te sens pas obligé de me rendre la pareille.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Absolument, confirma Seamus.

Leo se rapprocha de Seamus et le serra dans ses bras longuement. Un aboiement les sépara de surprise. Ils se tournèrent vers l'animal, que Leo ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître :

\- Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

L'Animagus aboya à nouveau et reprit sa forme humaine. Sirius Black était là, en chair et en os, habillé avec bien plus de dignité que lors de l'épisode de la douche. Seamus était bouché bée et s'exclama :

\- C'est comme avec notre prof de métamorphose !  
\- Minerva ? Ouais, elle adore montrer ses talents au premier cours, approuva Sirius. Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Tu peux éviter de le dire à Remus, s'il-te-plaît ? supplia Leo.  
\- Bien entendu. Ce serait mieux si tu lui en parlais toi-même.  
\- C'est ça... Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !  
\- Je venais fièrement annoncer à mon beau-fils que j'ai enfin trouvé un boulot !  
\- Je suis content pour toi !  
\- Où ça ? demanda Seamus.  
\- Au départ je devais aller bosser avec Florian Fortarôme, mais je craignais que Remus ne le jalouse. J'entraîne les nouvelles recrues pour le poste d'Auror, au Ministère.  
\- Tu n'étais pas Auror avant... tout ça ?  
\- Si, mais le Ministère a du mal à m'accorder sa confiance.  
\- On leur a livré Pettigrow sur un plateau d'argent, on a évité de faire un scandale, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent de plus ? s'énerva Seamus.  
\- Le Ministère à quand même été humilié, c'est suffisant pour eux, expliqua Sirius.  
\- Et tu as passé treize années à Azkaban, à tenter de résister à ces fichus Détraqueurs, sans la moindre famille pour t'aider à tenir. Même tes amis avaient abandonné... releva amèrement Leo.  
\- Ta famille ne t'a pas soutenu ?

Seamus semblait attristé, et Sirius expliqua :

\- Mes parents me considéraient comme un traître à leur sang, mes cousines -Narcissa et Bellatrix- sont folles à lier, et mon frère Regulus est décédé, probablement alors qu'il assassinait des orphelins sans défense. Une famille sur laquelle on ne peut pas compter, manifestement.

Un long silence prit place, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne dise :

\- Bon, je vais me balader encore un peu puis je vais-

Il fut interrompu par des hurlements au fond du village et des sorciers qui s'enfuyaient. Des jets de lumière apparaissaient brièvement au-dessus des maisons.

Sirius, Leo et Seamus échangèrent un regard, puis se précipitèrent vers la source de la panique.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard. Deux corps gisaient face à eux, tous deux sans signe de vie.

Leo reconnut le premier avec horreur, mais Sirius confirma et précisa sa crainte à demi-voix :

\- Barty Croupton et son fils... Ils ont dû s'entretuer.

Leo remarqua à moitié que Seamus était accroché à son bras. Il était trop accaparé devant la vue morbide qu'offraient les deux cadavres.

Alors que des sons de transplanage retentirent autour d'eux, Leo se fit enfin à l'évidence.

Barty Croupton et son fils étaient tous les deux morts.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas (ou si vous avez détesté, pourquoi pas !) n'hésitez pas à commenter ou mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la Seconde Tâche avec le Chapitre 31, Énigmes !**


	35. 31) Énigmes

**31) Énigmes**

Harry fixa la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il parvenait avec peine à voir ses contours dans l'ombre ambiante. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour que le Gryffondor l'identifie, et son environnement n'était pas non plus éclairé.

Tout à coup, la créature ouvrit la gueule et énonça d'une voix grave :

\- Jeune champion, à compter de ce moment, la seconde tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers commence.

Comme un signal, un grondement assourdissant retentit, et un bruit continu résonna derrière Harry. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, il sentit ses pieds s'humidifier légèrement. Il se pencha, et s'aperçut que le sol était aqueux. La salle fermée se remplissait d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! lança Harry, paniqué.  
\- Tu ne poses pas la bonne question, objecta avec patience l'autre être vivant de la pièce.  
\- Qu… Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

L'animal acquiesça et dit :

\- Mon être est simple, et pourtant énigmatique. Incompris, je n'en suis pas moins féroce. Mesure tes propos, car je peux vite réagir. Que suis-je ?

Harry roula des yeux et lança :

\- Donc j'ai le choix entre mourir noyé et résoudre des énigmes ? Il y a un sérieux favoritisme envers les Serdaigles, il va falloir en discuter avec le professeur Flitwick !  
\- Tu peux toujours éviter de proposer une réponse, je te laisserais tranquille.  
\- Tu blagues ?! Je viens de dire que j'allais me noyer !  
\- Il vaut mieux mourir de son propre choix, philosopha l'animal.  
\- Il est où le choix ?! Dans ce satané tournoi on m'a forcé à participer alors que je n'ai pas l'âge légal !

La créature émit pour toute réponse un petit rire sardonique. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, puis se rappela de ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

\- Les juges me mettent la pression avec un temps limité, reprit avec mesure Harry. C'est réussi, je dois dire. Il faut aussi réfléchir, résoudre des énigmes… J'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Il appliqua un conseil que son frère lui avait donné la veille et inspira puis expira profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Son pouls ralentit, sa tête s'éclaircit.

L'énoncé de l'énigme impliquait que la créature était féroce si l'on disait la mauvaise chose… Elle venait de lui proposer une énigme…

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un sphinx !

* * *

Leo grimaçait, et Alexandra s'emporta :

\- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI LENT À LA DÉTENTE !  
\- Fleur en est à sa quatrième énigme, rapporta Terry le regard voilé. "J'unis et divise avec mes voisines, je bloque le chemin de mes cousins. Pourtant, sans moi, aucun chemin n'existerait."  
\- Intéressante celle-là, murmura Luna. Une frontière ?  
\- Non, c'est pas logique avec la fin, dit Alexandra.  
\- Elle va passer à la suivante ! s'exclama Terry, mi impressionné, mi terrifié.

* * *

\- La langue, répondit Fleur face à un sphinx aux yeux fuyants.  
\- T-Tu es sûre ? Je viens à peine de terminer d'énoncer…

\- Les langues latines ont des points communs entre elles mais ont une écriture différente des langues asiatiques comme le japonais. De plus une langue unit les hommes. Tu viens de confirmer que j'avais raison. À la suivante !

L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la cheville, c'était inadmissible ! Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle allait gagner, mais elle était certaine que Cédric était sur ses talons. Si seulement ce satané sphinx pouvait accélérer la cadence…

Viktor Krum sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sphinx, qui poussa un rugissement glaçant.

Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui servaient à survivre, mais l'eau parvenait peu à peu à incapaciter ses mouvements.

\- TU AS OSÉ TE MOQUER DE MOI !  
\- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un grrrrrrand accent ! se justifia plaintivement le Champion de Durmstrang.  
\- TA RÉPONSE ÉTAIT À CÔTÉ DE LA PLAQUE !

Les sphinx pouvaient se révéler très vulgaires quand ils sentaient qu'on insultait leur intelligence.

* * *

Karkaroff serra le poing tandis que ses élèves le fixaient avec crainte. Son élève favori était incapable d'utiliser son cerveau deux minutes. Désespérant, et ses collègues n'allaient sûrement pas manquer de le lui rappeler jusqu'à sa mort.

De l'autre côté du stade, les Poufsouffle éclatèrent de joie. Cédric, après un départ plutôt lent, en était à présent arrivé au même niveau que la championne de Beauxbâtons !

\- "Je ne peux exister tant que le malheur perdure. Si on m'avait, le monde perdrait sa valeur", répéta Zacharias en fixant son Observus. Le bonheur ?  
\- Pas possible, réfléchit Justin. La deuxième partie de l'énoncé me fait penser que c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas.  
\- Il faut trouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas, et qui, si je rephrase, ne peut coexister avec le malheur, poursuivit Hanna.  
\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Ernie.  
\- Ah bon ? s'intéressa Zacharias.  
\- …En fait non, s'excusa son voisin.

* * *

Au même moment, Cédric aspergea d'eau son visage puis secoua la tête. Il jeta un regard éclairé au sphinx et s'exclama :

\- Une utopie ! C'est un monde sans malheur, parfait au possible… trop parfait.

La créature acquiesça lentement, puis un nouveau parchemin apparut devant elle. Aidée de ses griffes, elle saisit à nouveau son monocle, le tint devant ses yeux, et clama :

\- Je conduis par ma présence, mais mon absence conduit à mon miroir empoisonné. Que suis-je ?  
\- C'est très vague tout ça, remarqua Cédric en grimaçant alors que le niveau de l'eau atteignait ses poches.

La question était vague, la réponse devait dans doute l'être aussi. C'était donc un concept… Ce concept était une source de motivation… Et son absence amenait, semblait-il, forcément à son contraire.

\- Ce concept conduit qui…? réfléchit Cédric à haute voix. Probablement quelque chose de très général aussi… L'espèce humaine, peut-être… C'est positif… Ah !

Il regarda le sphinx avec un sourire victorieux.

* * *

\- Arrrrrrrrête de me pourrrrrrsuivre ! J'ai donné la rrrrréponse !

\- Redis-la, alors, JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU AVEC TON ACCENT À LA NOIX !

\- L'espoirrrrrrr, répondit Viktor. Je n'y peux rrrrrien si le brrrrruit du courrrrrant couvrrrrrre ma voix !

\- TU ME CHERCHES SANS ME CONNAÎTRE, TU DOIS CEPENDANT TE RAPPELER QUE J'AI DES SŒURS ! QUE SUIS-JE ? enchaîna vivement la créature.

C'était une question à la fois stupide et maligne, le bulgare le sentait. Regardant avec crainte le sphinx, il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- La rrrrrréponse…?  
\- AH OUI ? ET POURQUOI ?  
\- Mais j'en sais rrrrrrrrien ! protesta Viktor, apeuré.

* * *

\- Mon frère me l'avait posé, celle-la, affirma Harry avec le sourire.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le sphinx en riant légèrement.

Harry acquiesça et expliqua :

\- C'est la réponse. C'est ce que je cherches, mais il faut que je prenne en compte ses sœurs, autrement dit, les autres possibilités. Je pouvais aussi donner comme réponse le mot 'vérité', mais il y a trop de subjectif dans son explication.  
\- C'est bien, c'est bien, applaudit le sphinx avant de poursuivre. J'anéantis tout sur mon chemin, pourtant, une fois encore, je me prépare. Que suis-je ?

Harry haussa les sourcils et prends à haute voix :

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut être comme animal…?

À ces mots, il entendit le sphinx faire tinter ses griffes contre le mur, comme s'il était contrarié. Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne façon de procéder… Ce n'était pas un animal, alors ?

Il changea d'idée :

\- Une chose suffisamment puissante pour faire des dégâts terribles, et qui 'une fois encore' va se produire… Donc ça s'est déjà produit avant et, c'est plus important, ça a été arrêté. Cette menace peut se produire à nouveau… Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être…

Le sphinx lui envoya un regard surpris et, quelque part, déçu, avant de rire à nouveau :

\- Mais si tu vas trouver ! On y croit, tu peux le faire !

Le Gryffondor fit un sourire d'excuse, puis se remit à réfléchir. Il allait bien finir par trouver…

* * *

Naos lorgnait son invention en fronçant les sourcils. Harry Potter s'était révélé plus doué qu'attendu, Cédric Diggory était redoutable, mais Viktor Krum était une frêle plaisanterie sur cette tâche-la. Il allait probablement avoir davantage de chance sur la prochaine épreuve, quand on considérait ce qu'elle était…

Fleur était un rapace fondant sur sa proie -ici, sur les énigmes- comme d'habitude, mais une fois encore sa place menaçait de descendre.

Mais la concentration la plus totale de Naos était dirigée vers une autre fenêtre de son Observus, qui avait accès à tous les appareils qu'il avait confectionné. Avec ça, il pouvait observer directement l'utilisateur.

Sur son écran, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Leo Potter semblait concentré sur la tâche, faisant des têtes -Naos devait l'admettre- parfois comiques.

\- Il a finalement trouvé la réponse, déclara Terry à coté.

Terry Boot. Bien sûr que Naos le connaissait, et depuis bien avant le bal de Noël. Almeda Boot était chef du service de blessures extrêmes, et son mari était à l'heure actuelle à Azkaban. Terry était un bon élève, mais les études n'étaient pas sa priorité selon les bulletins de fin d'année. "Élève intéressé, mais parfois peu investi" selon le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je pense qu'on connait tous plus ou moins la réponse, murmura Alexandra.

Alexandra Trelawney, descendante de la célèbre Cassandra, fille d'Illiona, une chercheuse, et de feu Cassius Prewett, un lanceur d'alerte, était une fille singulière. Ses professeurs étaient à la fois consternés par son manque de tenue et fiers de ses talents. Ainsi, le professeur Flitwick disait d'elle qu'elle était "volontaire, affirmée, mais dissipée". Il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère.

\- Alors une guerre se prépare ? demanda Terry.  
\- Ça me semble inévitable, dit Luna.

Luna Lovegood était probablement la personne la plus mystérieuse du groupe. Sa mère était décédée à la suite d'une expérience, et son père dirigeait le Chicaneur. Pas de quoi se vanter. À part ça, pas grand chose. Bonne élève, " agréable mais souvent ailleurs " selon le professeur Lupin.

Leo attirait décidément les personnes étranges.

\- J'espère juste qu'on sera majeurs quand la guerre débutera, qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose, marmonna Leo en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Nos amis Gryffondor s'impliqueront sûrement en tout cas, relativisa Terry.  
\- C'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète… Mon frère a un don pas possible pour se fourrer dans des ennuis.

Un silence s'ensuivit, puis Luna commenta en riant :

\- Tu commences à parler comme Seamus.  
\- C'est problématique ? demanda Leo avec étonnement.  
\- Non, non, ça montre que tu te décoinces, se moqua gentiment Alexandra. J'ai hâte que vous fassiez des bébés alcooliques avant même leur naissance !  
\- Pitié, pas de gosses chez moi. Je veux que ma future maison au milieu d'une clairière soit paisible et reposante.  
\- Tu devrais vraiment regarder une série Moldue, j'ai oublié le nom...  
\- Vous allez vivre comme des retraités avant l'heure, prophétisa Alexandra.  
\- Attention, Madame la Prêtresse a parlé, son mot est réalité, avertit Luna.  
\- Retourne à tes Nargoles, dit Leo.

Une vraie bande de tarés.

Naos roula des yeux et changea de fenêtre. Partout dans le stade, des élèves et professeurs semblaient déstabilisés, voire paniqués.

Seuls Leo et ses amis ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter tant que ça à propos de la guerre à venir. C'était plutôt déstabilisant. Ils devaient pourtant bien savoir que les sphinx avaient toujours raison. S'ils disaient qu'une guerre se préparait, alors c'était vrai.

* * *

Fleur fixait le sphinx, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner la réponse. Pourquoi une guerre se préparait-elle ? L'Angleterre allait sûrement être impliquée, mais avec qui d'autre ? La France ? La jeune adulte espérait vivement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Peut-être était-ce un plan de Voldemort ? Fleur doutait qu'il soit vivant, pour elle il était de l'histoire passée, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour déclencher une guerre, c'était ce mage noir. Pourtant, s'il était mort, il fallait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire revivre…

* * *

Viktor était plaqué contre le mur, sous les griffes de la créature de l'enfer, qui le regardait avec avidité. Sa langue sortie, sa bave dégoulinant sur l'élève de Durmstrang, le sphinx était encore plus furax que tout à l'heure. Il déblatéra :

\- JE SUIS SI FRUSTRÉ DE NE PAS POUVOIR TE TUER ICI ET MAINTENANT !  
\- Et p-pourrrrquoi pas…?  
\- DUMBLEDORE m'a PROMIS de nouvelles TERRES et je ne vais PAS LAISSER PASSER ÇA !  
\- Alorrrrs je ne vaux q-que des terrrrres ?!  
\- EXACT ! rugit le sphinx.

* * *

Tous les professeurs lancèrent un regard choqué vers le directeur, qui s'excusa avec le sourire :

\- Il fallait bien quelque chose pour motiver ce sphinx particulier à venir. C'est tout de même plus intéressant que si on l'observait combattre un Boutefeu Chinois !

À ces mots, Tristram et Charlie le fusillèrent du regard pendant qu'Arterberry soupirait. Le vieux directeur ne se rendait clairement pas compte du travail nécessaire pour entraîner et faire voyager quatre dragons féroces, avant d'entendre dire qu'en fait non, on change totalement les épreuves, et de devoir les rapatrier dans leur habitat naturel.

Quand aux sphinx, les deux jeunes membres du RIDICUL en portaient encore les morsures. Les hippogriffes n'avaient pas été très durs à entraîner, mais en ce qui concernait la troisième Tâche…

C'était dément. Tout simplement dément. Ils avaient du s'entraîner pendant des mois sans relâche pour réussir, et c'était légèrement énervant de se dire que ça n'allait servir qu'une seule fois.

\- Devait-il absolument y avoir des sphinx aux caractères extrêmes ? demanda Remus les sourcils froncés.  
\- Bien évidemment, affirma Dumbledore. Ça pimente l'épreuve.  
\- Espérons que d'autres incidents ne se produiront pas, dit Fudge.

Tous savaient à quoi il faisait référence. Il en avait été conclu que les Croupton s'étaient entretués, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Tout le monde ignorait également comment le fils s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Sirius Black avait été interrogé puisqu'il avait été le premier à pouvoir s'échapper de la prison pour sorciers, mais il était vite apparu que les deux n'avaient pas utilisé la même méthode. Croupton Jr. n'était pas un Animagus, il avait forcément dû y avoir une intervention extérieure.

* * *

\- Euphémisme ou littéralement parlant, je consolide et te suis nécessaire. Que suis-je ? annonça le sphinx en ôtant son monocle.

Cédric tremblait légèrement. L'eau atteignait à présent ses épaules, et elle n'était pas bouillante, bien au contraire.

Bon, encore une fois, ce devait être un concept… Le Poufsouffle jeta un nouveau regard à son poseur d'énigme, qui nettoyait consciencieusement ses verres et faisait frémir sa fausse moustache.

C'était particulièrement ridicule, mais Cédric n'avait pas la tête à ça. Une chose nécessaire qui consolidait… Était-ce lié à la question précédente ?

Il marmonna sans vraiment y penser :

\- De la colle...?

La moustache arrêta de frémir, le monocle luit. Le sphinx lança d'une voix hautaine et menaçante :

\- Ce n'est pas ta réponse, j'espère…  
\- N-Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Cédric avec un petit rire nerveux.

La créature rentra ses griffes et acquiesça silencieusement.

C'était un concept, pas un simple objet comme de la colle. C'était peut être lié à la guerre qui s'annonçait, une solution à ce problème ?

Puis la réponse parut enfin à son esprit :

\- L'union ! soumit Cédric en se frappant le front.  
\- Précisément, acquiesça le sphinx. Maintenant, remonte.

\- Comment ça…?

Sans signal, le plafond de la pièce se détacha, et l'espace se retrouva soudainement englouti. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que de l'eau. Toujours stupéfait, Cédric s'appliqua le sortilège de Têtenbulle et se propulsa à l'aide du sol.

* * *

Sur les écrans, l'image s'éloignait des participants pour révéler que tout se passait depuis le début dans le lac de Poudlard. De nombreuses exclamations s'élevèrent dans le stade, et Leo devait avouer qu'il s'y était laissé prendre. Naos avait fait un travail remarquable pour cacher ce côté-la de l'épreuve.

À présent, presque tous les candidats avaient ouvert leur boîte, sauf Krum qui avait été disqualifié. Cédric Diggory avait une bulle d'air autour de sa tête, ce qui lui permettrait de nager sans souci. Harry tentait vainement de nager, il faisait peine à voir. Quand à Fleur…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait…? murmura Naos pour lui-même.

Sa camarade semblait concentrée, plus qu'à la normale. Elle agitait sa baguette et prononçait des paroles, sans sembler se soucier du fait d'être submergée par l'eau. Elle avait probablement déjà prévu le coup avec une rune.

Au centre du lac, une petite sphère apparut. De couleur jaune, sa taille augmentait à vue d'œil. Quand la boule atteignit la taille de Fleur, Naos dézooma, impressionné, mais ce n'était pas utile -le public s'était déjà tourné vers le lac. La sphère continuait d'augmenter, et en même temps, le niveau de l'eau baissait.

Lorsque l'éponge dépassa du lac, le public sembla comprendre, et de nouveaux cris d'exclamation retentirent.

* * *

Le plan de Fleur était simple : éponger toute l'eau du lac pour surprendre ses concurrents et rendre hors d'état de nuire les êtres de l'eau comme les sirènes.

Et ça fonctionnait diablement bien !

Le niveau du lac était presque totalement réduit, et la championne de Beauxbâtons ne perdit pas de temps pour agir.

Le bord du lac était la zone d'arrivée. Il fallait traverser toute la longueur du lac pour y arriver. Fleur invoqua un poteau non loin de l'arrivée, et lança :

\- Carpe Retractum !

Elle fut aussitôt attirée au poteau, et se rua vers le bord. Il lui restait tout au plus une dizaine de mètres, ce n'était qu'une question de t-

Un claquement retentit, et Fleur tomba à terre. Quelqu'un la dépassa, et presque au même moment, un cor de chasse se fit entendre. L'épreuve était finie.

* * *

Harry, Fleur, Krum, et Cédric se tenaient au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Les juges avaient mis peu de temps pour délibérer, les résultats étaient sans appel.

\- Malgré sa disqualification malheureuse, M. Krum est parvenu à obtenir 30 points suite à sa persévérance. Il s'est défendu avec honneur, et, heu… C'était très divertissant.

Harry jeta un regard amusé au bulgare, qui avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'était bien débrouillé à la première tâche, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour s'assurer la première place globale. Il avait à présent un total de 100 points tout ronds.

Dumbledore reprit :

\- Pour son efficacité aux énigmes malgré quelques petites lenteurs, M. Potter obtient 60 points.

Harry était surpris d'avoir obtenu autant de points. Son sphinx avait plus d'une fois laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas un bon raisonnement, sans ça il n'aurait jamais pu avoir sa place de troisième. Harry avait à présent 140 points !

\- En deuxième place, Mlle Delacour et ses 90 points, acquis grâce à son véritable tempérament de champion. Elle a toutefois intentionnellement mis en danger la vie des êtres de l'eau, une réitération entraînera une disqualification instantanée.

Fleur avait à présent 150 points, à peine dix de plus qu'Harry. Elle enrageait, et Harry la comprenait sans peine. La victoire lui avait échappé des doigts au tout dernier moment !

Le vainqueur était à présent évident :

\- Quand à M. Diggory, ses 95 points et sa première place récompensent ses solutions simples et élégante pour traverser le lac, et il a également été d'une rapidité certaine pour résoudre les énigmes.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et Harry sourit. Cédric avait un total de 180 points à présent. Il était premier au classement. Dumbledore termina :

\- Vous serez informé en temps et en heure au sujet de la troisième Tâche. Pour l'heure, détendez-vous et fêtez votre performance respectable avec vos amis.

Les gradins commencèrent à se vider, et les employés du Ministère partirent -ils n'avaient pas le temps de féliciter personnellement les champions. Mais alors qu'Harry allait rejoindre, il fut rejoint par son frère, qui avait l'air contrarié. Il lança :

\- Harry, il faut que je te dise deux mots.

Derrière, Seamus leur lançait un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Harry. Tu romps avec Seamus ?  
\- Non, surtout pas, dit Leo d'une voix altérée. Tu dois absolument savoir que… Voldemort est plus proche de toi que tu ne le crois.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Fais… Fais sérieusement attention à toi. Méfie-toi de…  
\- Verpey ?  
\- …C'est ça. Évite-le comme la peste.

Et il partit retrouver Seamus, tandis qu'Harry était stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé pour que Leo ait l'air aussi stressé ?

* * *

\- Bon, je te laisse, murmura Seamus.  
\- Bonne nuit mon petit Gryffondor.  
\- Bonne nuit mon merveilleux Serdaigle.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser, puis Seamus donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et rentra dans sa salle commune. À cette heure tardive, il n'y avait jamais grand monde. Pourtant, une personne s'y trouvait. Seamus balbutia :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'autre répondit dans un anglais presque parfait :

\- Je dois te parler.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De ton chéri, asséna Naos.

La suite de ses paroles stupéfia Seamus, et il nia de la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
\- Bien sûr que tu peux.  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- C'est toi qui voit, mais tu devrais te dépêcher de le faire. Plus tu prendras ton temps, plus ça sera douloureux.

Le Gryffondor regarda le Grec, les sourcils froncés, puis monta sans un mot dans son dortoir.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, j'ai laissé des indices, saurez-vous les trouver ? Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris, merci à ceux qui le font, et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le Chapitre 32, Gallion !**


	36. 32) Gallion

**32) Gallion**

Albus Dumbledore recala ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin, tandis que son regard était concentré sur Harry. Ce dernier avait le regard distrait par la présentation à la fois chargée et simple du bureau du directeur.

Le Directeur rangeait rarement son bureau à la main, sa baguette faisait souvent très bien l'affaire. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il devait ajouter des charmes précis, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, mais sa condition de sorcier n'empêchait pas Albus de recourir à des méthodes Moldues. Il avait après tout toujours été fasciné par leurs trouvailles parfois ingénieuses. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation de son bureau. Il commença avec chaleur :

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ta performance à été remarquable aux deux épreuves, parviens-tu à suivre le rythme ?  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit Harry. J'avais la chance d'avoir un sphinx qui me soutenait.  
\- La chance, Harry, ne fais pas tout, mais tu as raison, le sphinx a été bien choisi. Tout comme l'hippogriffe, à ce propos.  
\- Vous voulez dire que les créatures n'ont pas été attribuées au hasard ?  
\- Aucunement. Tu es le plus jeune, et Buck aurait été pris de jalousie s'il t'avait vu chevaucher un de ses adversaires. Un animal peut avoir sa fierté.

Albus se retint de rire en pensant au cirque qu'aurait pu leur faire Buck s'il avait aperçu Harry voler sur un de ses adversaires. Son élève s'interrogea à haute voix :

\- Et les sphinx ?  
\- Ils devaient tous tirer partie des faiblesses des champions, les pousser à montrer un autre côté de leur personnalité.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche et dit :

\- Le sphinx de Fleur la craignait.  
\- Elle devait le prendre en considération, admit Albus.  
\- Krum était sur le point de se faire déchiqueter par le sien.  
\- Il faut parfois admettre son échec. Je me dois d'ajouter que son sphinx avait un tempérament particulièrement… susceptible.

Albus n'était pas désolé. Son sourire affichait une joie voire une satisfaction certaine.

\- Cédric… Je sèche. Son sphinx prenait volontairement son temps, et c'est… tout.  
\- Ton camarade a su prendre sa personnalité en compte. C'est la marque des leaders nés. Tu as une idée pour le tien ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Il m'aidait beaucoup, sans lui je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu autant de points.  
\- Et c'est justement là qu'est ta force, Harry. L'humilité est une qualité trop rare, y compris parmi les plus sages.

Harry demeura silencieux, jusqu'à designer un petit objet posé non loin des mains du vieil homme.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ceci est un Gallion modifié. Il a une teinte légèrement différente.  
\- Et à quoi il vous sert ?  
\- C'est un outil à la fois pratique et discret pour communiquer avec d'autres détenteurs d'une copie de cet objet.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire passer ça pour de l'argent ?  
\- Les gobelins de Gringotts ont des sorts très puissants. Si ce gallion venait à se trouver sur le marché, il perdrait ses charmes de communication.

Harry acquiesça, puis parut hésiter. Le directeur fit un sourire encourageant et demanda :

\- Y-a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Son élève fronça les sourcils mais dit avec appréhension :

\- Vous ne croyez pas que… Ludo Verpey agit de façon étrange ?  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
\- Il avait l'air satisfait quand la Coupe de Feu a donné le nom des quatre champions. Et hier soir, Leo m'a dit de me méfier de lui !  
\- Ton frère t'a demandé de faire attention à M. Verpey ? s'intéressa Albus.  
\- Juste après la deuxième Tâche, précisa Harry. Il a peut-être remarqué quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Peut-être qu'il est lié aux meurtres de... Vous savez...

Harry semblait croire que son directeur n'était pas conscient de la situation, et était assez agité. Albus observait les scènes se dérouler dans l'esprit de son élève. C'était très intéressant.. Après plusieurs secondes passées à sonder l'esprit d'Harry, le directeur sourit et déclara :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Ta vie n'est pas en danger.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Pour employer une expression familière qui est ici, je trouve, particulièrement adaptée, ton frère veille au grain sur ta vie.  
\- Vraiment…? Et à propos de Verpey...?

Dumbledore soupira et jeta un regard en biais à Fumseck, son phénix.

\- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, tu peux retourner dans ta tour.

Harry acquiesça d'un air contrit, puis sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers sa tour, il vit un Poufsouffle qui semblait collé contre un mur, penché vers la cage d'escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zacharias ?  
\- Tu connais mon nom, Potter ? grinça l'élève.

La réputation de Zacharias Smith le précédait. S'il y avait bien une personne à l'opposé des valeurs de sa Maison, c'était lui. Et puis il passait fréquemment du temps avec Cédric pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, et même Malefoy le mentionnait de temps en temps -jamais en de bons termes.

\- Tu es une célébrité, à ton niveau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? menaça le Poufsouffle en faisant les gros yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu surveilles les escaliers ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.  
\- Pff. C'est ça.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Tu es Préfet maintenant ?  
\- Je m'intéressais juste à ce qui te motivais à agir de cette façon.

Zacharias répondit après un long instant :

\- Je surveille Ludo Verpey.

Harry regarda le Poufsouffle avec surprise, puis marmonna :

\- C'est incroyable comme tout le monde se méfie de lui, sauf ceux qui y peuvent quelque chose.  
\- Quelqu'un t'a dit de t'en méfier ?  
\- Mon frère. Et c'est limite si Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit que tout irait bien.  
\- Tu veux dire que Dumbledore est au courant de toutes notre méfiance au sujet de Verpey, et qu'il ne fait strictement rien ?!  
\- Je pense qu'il est au courant de beaucoup de choses, et qu'il en fait beaucoup moins...

Les deux élèves s'envoyèrent un regard ennuyé, puis Harry tourna les talons et repartit vers sa Tour. Les adultes n'étaient décidément pas logiques dans leur comportement...

* * *

\- Bienvenue à notre congrès de réflexion sur l'affaire du double meurtre Croupton. Des pistes, des idées, n'importe quoi ?

Tous fixaient Alexandra, qui les fixait en retour avec assurance. Seamus dit finalement :

\- Ils ne se sont pas entretués ?  
\- C'est en effet l'hypothèse la plus probable, mais je me demande surtout pourquoi ! répliqua Alexandra.  
\- Ils ne s'entendaient sûrement pas très bien, suggéra Terry.  
\- Luna, tu peux intervenir de façon intelligente ?  
\- Les Nargoles n'ont rien voulu me dévoiler...  
\- Barty Croupton Jr était à Azkaban avant le meurtre, affirma Leo. Pa-Mon père me l'a dit quand je suis allé à son bureau.  
\- Quand ça ? demanda Luna.  
\- Il en revient à l'instant, répondit Seamus.  
\- Mais alors comment s'est-il échappé ? Pourquoi là, maintenant ?  
\- Junior n'était pas un Animagus, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait sortir, dit Terry. J'ai demandé à Verpey.  
\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

La voix de Luna avait un ton véritablement curieux, et son ami répondit :

\- Présumé innocent tant que le contraire n'est pas prouvé.  
\- Terry, il a l'air coupable, il fixe Harry comme un coupable, il juge comme un coupable, je te le dis c'est lui qu'a organisé tout ça et qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe !

Un silence de plusieurs secondes survint, puis une voix grave résonna dans le couloir :

\- Vous me considérez sérieusement comme suspect ? Je donne des notes généreuses à Harry simplement parce que je suis indulgent !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ludo Verpey, qui souriait joyeusement. Discuter de ce sujet dans un couloir du château n'avait probablement pas été la meilleure des idées.

\- Monsieur, v-vous avez une idée du coupable ? demanda timidement Leo.

Il reçut plusieurs regards stupéfaits à cause de sa conduite quelque peu différente. Verpey répondit alors que son sourire fondait :

\- Moi ? Non, je pense simplement qu'il s'est échappé avec ses dons d'Animagus pour se venger de tous les mauvais traitement infligés par son père.  
\- Quelle histoire tragique, marmonna Alexandra en roulant des yeux.  
\- Merci pour votre avis très intéressant, sourit innocemment Seamus, mais on a cours là.  
\- Oui, vous devriez aller à votre… cours commun…

Le ton sarcastique du membre du Ministère n'échappa pas à Alexandra, et elle acquiesça avec un faux air gêné. Ils furent bientôt éloignés, et Luna murmura :

\- Ce fut étrange.  
\- C'était comme deux bols de salade tentant de se faire passer pour de la bouillabaisse, remarqua Leo.  
\- Autrement dit ? demanda Terry en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Pas convainquant. Pure hypocrisie. Il sait maintenant qu'on le suspecte, il ne lui reste plus qu'à tous nous inclure dans la troisième Tâche, mettre un Portoloin je-ne-sais-où, et nous amener au fond de l'océan, pour que la pression nous retire notre vie, déclara Leo avec ironie.  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas, on est en sécurité, rassura Seamus. Promis, on ne va pas se retrouver au fin fond des abysses.

Leo ne répondit pas.

\- Il m'a bien dit que Junior n'était pas un animagus, assura Terry.  
\- Pourquoi aurait-il dit le contraire ? demanda Luna à demi-voix.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

Bathsheda Babbling surveillait ses élèves. Le cours de Runes incluait les élèves de Beauxbâtons qui avaient choisi l'option. Et pour Leo, ça signifiait qu'il devait supporter les regards inquisiteurs de Naos.

\- Il vous reste une minute, annonça l'enseignante après avoir nonchalamment jeté un sort de temps.

Leo fronça les sourcils. Il avait terminé, mais n'était pas sûr de l'une de ses réponses. À côté de lui, Hermione semblait elle aussi perturbée.

\- Tu hésites sur la sixième question ? souffla Naos de l'autre côté.

Leo ne répondit pas mais ferma le poing. Le Grec avait toujours su ce qui lui passait par la tête.

La sonnerie finit par retentir à travers l'école, et les élèves rendirent leur copie. Le test n'était pas très dur, mais il comportait plusieurs questions pièges. Quand il fut sorti de la salle, Leo entendit à nouveau la voix de Naos :

\- Il fallait cocher Naudhiz, pas Uruz.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, le visage tendu.  
\- Je confirme, dit Cédric. Et pour la question huit, c'était eiwhaz, pas ehwaz.

Leo acquiesça distraitement, tout en s'éloignant. Lorsqu'il sentit son bras retenu, il se tourna vers Naos, qui lui proposa :

\- On pourrait peut-être parler.  
\- De quoi donc ? répliqua Leo.  
\- De tout ça, répondit évasivement Naos.

Leo accepta à demi-voix, et ils se rendirent à l'écart, derrière une tapisserie. Naos commença après avoir lancé plusieurs charmes de discrétion :

\- Tu as tué Enaël.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler.  
\- Personne du Ministère n'est venu te chercher.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Tu ne te poses pas de question ?  
\- Pour recevoir quelle explication ? Qu'Enaël a miraculeusement survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, façon Potter, et qu'il s'est vengé en faisant participer Harry au Tournoi ?  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
\- Tu éprouves du remord ?  
\- Si ce n'était que ça…

Il y eut un silence, puis Naos reprit en tortillant une mèches de ses cheveux :

\- Tu as bien entraîné ton frère à ce que j'ai vu.  
\- Il s'est débrouillé par son propre talent.  
\- Tu as passé un mois avant chaque épreuve à lui apprendre de nouveaux sorts.  
\- C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.  
\- Fleur a dû se débrouiller par elle-même.  
\- Fleur a dix-sept ans.  
\- Elle n'a pas pu forcer la participation de ton frère au Tournoi, les sécurités interdisaient à une personne de proposer deux papiers différents.  
\- Tu as essayé ?  
\- J'ai demandé à Verpey.

Leo jeta un regard méfiant à Naos, qui précisa :

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais se désigner comme suspect potentiel comme ça, ça l'innocente, paradoxalement.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'aurait pas mentionné ça s'il avait jeté le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe ?  
\- Exactement. Ce n'est donc plus mon suspect principal.  
\- Tu laisses entendre que tu en as un autre.  
\- Tu sais très bien qui.

Les deux anciens amis se jaugèrent du regard, sans prononcer un mot de plus. _Tu connais très bien cette personne, en effet._ Leo soupira, puis passa de l'autre côté de la tapisserie, et se dirigea vers le second étage, puis alla dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait se renseigner sur la famille Croupton, car il avait l'impression qu'en apprendre plus sur eux pouvait le mener à l'identité du Facilitateur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour convaincre Irma Pince, la maîtresse des lieux, de lui confier une copie du registre des Animagus déclarés dans l'Angleterre britannique. Selon Terry, le Mangemort décédé ne pouvait pas se transformer en animal, mais Verpey avait annoncé le contraire juste après.

Après une heure de recherche, le Serdaigle dû pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. S'il y avait un Croupton Animagus, il n'était pas déclaré. Leo avait très peu avancé. À sa connaissance, il n'existait pas non plus de liste de Mangemorts, ce qui semblait particulièrement logique puisqu'ils se faisaient rarement prendre. Pourtant, si Leo parvenait à trouver un membre du Ministère pour des renseignements sur le sujet, il trouverait peut-être des réponses -il suffirait après coup de comparer les Mangemorts encore vivants. Et si une telle liste existait, elle était probablement retenue au Ministère...

 _Tu te souviens de ce que Sirius a dit ? Il forme des jeunes Aurors. Autrement dit..._ Sirius était peut-être l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

Pour le contacter, c'était évident. Il n'allait sûrement pas en parler à Remus -celui-ci s'inquiéterait-, il allait donc envoyer un hibou à Sirius. Sans attendre, Leo rendit le registre à la bibliothécaire et se rendit précipitamment vers la sortie de la salle, et il rentra sans y penser dans un Poufsouffle. Il s'excusa vaguement et ignora le regard incisif de Zacharias Smith.

Après avoir traversé tout le château et être sorti dehors, il se résolut à atteindre la volière sous un temps pluvieux. Il faisait encore jour -on approchait de l'été- mais le soleil n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Fleur, à qui il adressa une brève salutation, et débarqua finalement dans la tour vaguement entretenue, où des dizaines de hiboux attendaient une tâche à réaliser. Leo écrivit rapidement sa lettre, puis la confia à un hibou qui le toisait. Le Serdaigle observa l'animal un instant, puis murmura :

\- C'est pour Sirius Black, à Londres.

Il caressait en même temps les plumes du hibou, et celui-ci sembla vaguement apprécier. Leo avait évité de donner l'adresse complète, car il ne voulait pas mettre Sirius en danger. Ce dernier était certes revenu à une vie à peu près normale, il restait quand même dangereux au regard de certains. Sirius savait sûrement très bien se défendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour divulguer son adresse aux oreilles d'inconnus. La volière n'était pas un endroit réputé pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était même un endroit de choix pour recueillir des informations et des rumeurs -Luna lui avait une fois raconté que c'était sa source principale de ragots.

Leo n'avait pas non plus laissé d'informations sensibles dans la lettre, et avait formulé sa demande de manière assez neutre, de sorte à ce que Sirius puisse tout de même comprendre où il voulait en venir. À présent, la suite dépendait de l'adulte.

En sortant de la volière, Leo vit Seamus qui l'attendait, et s'en étonna :

\- Tu savais que j'étais là ?  
\- Zacharias grognait dans son coin. Tu avais l'air pressé, selon lui.  
\- Mais maintenant, je suis tout à toi, susurra Leo en souriant.  
\- On pourrait aller vers le lac ? proposa l'Irlandais.

Leo acquiesça, et les deux amoureux allèrent au lac alors que le soleil laissait progressivement place aux autres étoiles. Observer le coucher de l'astre était une expérience marquante, mais ce qui allait se produire marquerait définitivement plus Leo.

Tout allait bien pourtant, ils étaient là, couché dans l'herbe douce tandis que l'eau reflétait la lumière du soleil. À un moment, la voix hésitante de Seamus s'éleva :

\- J'ai... quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Leo en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement.

Seamus avait fait de même, et regardait son copain droit dans les yeux. Il avait une expression déterminée à présent, et affirma :

\- Il faut qu'on arrête.

Leo cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes, avant de murmurer :

\- Tu parles bien de notre relation ?  
\- Oui, confirma Seamus.

Cette possibilité avait déjà effleuré l'esprit du Serdaigle, plusieurs fois même. Il avait toujours su que la relation ne durerait pas, après tout ils étaient encore jeunes, et il ne valait rien, et... et... _C'est bien, tu en as finalement pris conscience._

Il murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision...? C'était moi, sûrement. J'étais trop dramatique, trop immature, je ne sais pas, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose chez moi qui ne va pas...  
\- Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça, mais crois-moi, tu-  
\- Je n'étais pas assez dispo pour toi, je n'ai pas fait assez d'efforts, peut-être ? J'étais trop avec mes amis, trop stressé, trop débile, trop Serdaigle, trop tordu peut-être, je sais pas, **dis-moi ce qui ne va pas** ?

Seamus se contentait de le fixer, sans sembler oser parler.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter, tu vaux bien mieux que moi, je suis nul, je ne vaux rien, je suis un putain de malade mental, j'aurais dû...  
\- Leo-  
\- ...aller à Azkaban, recevoir le baiser d'un Détraqueur, me faire enfermer, QUELQUE CHOSE merde !  
\- Arrête !

Leo s'interrompit, la respiration haletante, et fixa Seamus plusieurs secondes. Celui-ci déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, au contraire, c'est pour toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?  
\- T-Tu verras bien, assura Seamus en se levant.  
\- C'est Naos qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?  
\- Je... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Le plus âgé détourna le regard et marmonna :

\- De toute façon, c'est probablement mieux comme ça, je ne te méritais absolument pas...

Avant que Seamus n'ait pu lui donner la moindre réponse, il s'était levé à son tour et était parti, tentant vainement de masquer le sel qui perlait de ses yeux.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est terminé, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 33, Dimensions, où vous saurez enfin qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de Feu ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez ;) C'est donc votre dernière chance pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, vos théories... Arriverez-vous à trouver de la réponse ?**


	37. 33) Dimensions

**33) Dimensions**

Il faisait sombre. Une sorte d'ombre ambiante empêchait Harry de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui. Par moment, il entendait des grognements étranges, juste derrière lui, mais quand il se retournait, il ne voyait personne.

Harry ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Les arbres qui l'entouraient lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait fort probablement dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il courait depuis le début de la Troisième Tâche, approximativement deux minutes auparavant. Le jeune Gryffondor allait dans la même direction, vers le Nord, autant que son chemin lui permettait. Il passait à travers les arbres alors qu'un silence troublant s'installait de plus en plus. Où se trouvaient donc les autres concurrents ? La forêt était propice à propager un écho, si jamais des créatures s'attaquaient à un Champion, il y aurait forcément du bruit, des cris par exemple.

Mais seuls les pas d'Harry provoquaient des sons, ainsi que sa respiration de plus en plus sifflante. Sa baguette diffusait une légère lumière tamisée, mais Harry n'osait pas lancer pleinement un Lumos, car les éclats de son arme pouvaient attirer des bêtes. C'était un des conseils qu'Harry avait le mieux retenu de ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta. Il était arrivé au bord d'un précipice. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il était peut-être au bord du "terrain de jeu", il avait peut-être atteint la limite Nord. Que pouvait-il faire, à présent ? Il n'avait toujours aucune indication.

Un coup de canon retentit, et Harry sentit tout d'un coup un puissant tiraillement dans son ventre. Sa vue se brouilla, et lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il ne reconnut pas ce qui l'entourait. Le précipice n'était plus là. Harry se retourna, une fois, deux fois, mais il était en plein milieu d'une clairière. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Un coup de canon, puis Harry a disparu. Tu le suivais bien pourtant, jusqu'à la limite..._

Leo fronça les sourcils, puis glissa son doigt sur l'écran, tentant de retrouver à nouveau son frère. La vue se déplaçait en suivant son doigt, mais le Serdaigle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. À côté de lui, Terry, Alexandra et Luna semblaient tout aussi perdus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cédric a disparu, affirma Terry.  
\- Fleur aussi, dit Luna. C'est étrange.  
\- Pas besoin de vous dire pour Krum ! s'impatienta Alexandra. Cinq minutes sont passées, et je suis déjà perdue... Oh, attendez !

Leo tourna la tête vers la rousse, qui avait l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose. Celle-ci s'écria :

\- Ils ont échangé de place ! Revenez à l'emplacement où ils ont disparu !

Leo, et les étudiants autour d'eux, retournèrent à leur Observus avec curiosité. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains remarqua que le champion de Durmstrang était à présent apparu à la place d'Harry. Krum semblait déboussolé, et il n'était pas le seul.

\- Maintenant j'aperçois Harry, renseigna Luna. Tout en bas de la zone.  
\- Et je vois Krum, marmonna Leo.  
\- Fleur est en vue, partagea Terry.

Alexandra leur donna un regard confus. Elle devait avoir Cédric.

\- Ils ont fait une rotation, ce n'était pas un simple échange, compris Leo.  
\- Cédric avait le meilleur score, puis Fleur, puis Harry, et enfin Krum... Peut-être qu'il prennent la place de ceux qui ont une place au-dessus à chaque fois ? proposa Terry.  
\- Ça se tient, acquiesça Alexandra. Sauf pour Cédric, évidemment.

 _Cette épreuve ne fait manifestement pas dans la demi-dentelle... Mais pourquoi est-ce que les Champions ne se sont pas encore croisés ? Tristram en sait peut-être quelque chose..._

Tristram ? Pourquoi pensait-il à Tristram en cet instant précis ? _Il fait partie du Tournoi, il travaille avec les organisateurs, tu te souviens ? Selon lui, c'est un projet dément, cette Troisième Tâche..._

Leo grogna, et sursauta lorsqu'un hibou lui rentra dans la figure puis s'effondra sur ses genoux. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient lui adressèrent un regard surpris, et Leo remarqua sans problème la lettre qui était accrochée aux pattes de l'animal -le parchemin était presque aussi grand que le hibou. Le Serdaigle soupira et décrocha la lettre, puis marmonna un vague "Je m'absente deux secondes..." avant de se lever et de descendre des gradins. Pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide - _c'est l'occasion que tu attendais_ \- il lisait la lettre avec le front plissé. Sirius avait enfin pu lui obtenir la liste des Mangemorts présumés, incluant même ceux qui étaient décédés. Leo n'osait pas imaginer le travail qu'avait dû fournir Sirius pour obtenir ces informations. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir avoir une idée plus précise de celui qui se cachait sous les traits du Facilitateur...

* * *

Elle venait à nouveau de se faire transplaner. Nouveau coup de canon, nouvelle torsion de boyaux. Et plus ces deux actions arrivaient, plus Fleur se sentait observée. Les grognements autour d'elle se faisaient plus nombreux, et elle était convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples illusions. La championne de Beauxbâtons leva la tête et observa le ciel. Ses adversaires allaient bien finir par comprendre, eux aussi. Sous ses yeux, les nombreuses étoiles peuplant l'étendue noire se déplacèrent et formèrent une lettre, "E". Ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à l'est.

Mais alors que son regard revenait en face d'elle, elle vit une sorte de nuage rouge. Un rouge menaçant. Un grognement désincarné se fit entendre, et le nuage sembla se tourner vers elle, puis flotter dans sa direction. Fleur pâlit, et lança un Stupéfix dans la direction du nuage, et celui-ci évita l'attaque. Une sorte de jet bleuté jaillit de l'émanation, et atteint la Française à l'épaule. À sa grande horreur, une douleur cuisante fit rougir l'épaule, et Fleur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Elle recula d'un pas et lança une rune pour réduire la douleur qui la saisissait, mais le nuage ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un jet cette fois-ci noir sortit de la fumée, et Fleur l'évita de justesse.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce type d'ennemi auparavant. Lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Fleur tentait par tous les moyens de se renseigner. En l'occurrence, sa préparation pré-Tâche n'avait pas été suffisante, et elle n'avait certainement pas le temps d'analyser l'apparition.

\- Pointe à l'Est !

La baguette posée sur sa paume se tourna vers l'opposé du nuage. Fleur sourit brièvement puis partit dans cette direction, alors que le nuage continuait de l'attaquer à distance. Elle courut, courut, et lorsqu'un coup de canon retentit nouveau, sa vue changea, et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule... exactement trois secondes.

Puis elle sentit une morsure à la cheville, et éclaira ce qui l'attaquait. À première vue, un morceau de bois mort. Fleur connaissait exactement une créature qui avait cette apparence. Le Fangieux était aussi hargneux que ses dents étaient pointues. Ses pattes munies de nageoires avaient de petites griffes, et à peine Fleur venait-elle de le comprendre que la créature la mordit une seconde fois. Sa cheville était à présent rougie par les blessures.

Fleur leva le pied violemment puis partit dans une direction aléatoire, espérant échapper à ces monstres. Leur habitat naturel était les marais, il y en avait donc probablement un à proximité. Sa priorité était de s'en éloigner puis de se soigner. Lancer une rune en courant était très compliqué, même pour elle, mais c'était son moment de s'assurer une bonne note.

Après la minute nécessaire à l'utilisation de la rune, Fleur alla tout de suite mieux. Le dessin qu'elle avait tracé s'évapora dans l'air, et coïncidence ou simple talent, les Fangieux avaient eux aussi disparu. C'était le moment pour se repérer à nouveau. Le ciel lui indiqua l'ouest, et Fleur lança :

\- Pointe à l'Ouest !

Sa baguette se mit soudainement à tourner beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Fleur incanta une nouvelle fois le sort, ce qui ne résolu pas le problème. Frustrée, elle partit dans une direction aléatoire, alors que derrière elle, un nuage noir la suivait de très près.

* * *

Tristram transpirait abondamment, tout comme Charlie et les autres sorciers qui maintenaient les différents niveaux de l'épreuve. Devant lui, les bords de la forêt tremblaient de plus en plus violemment. Tristram lança :

\- C'est moi ou il y a un problème ?  
\- Une personne non-autorisée a été détectée sur sa propre dimension, marmonna Arterberry.

C'était ça, le cœur de l'épreuve. Chaque champion disposait de sa propre dimension, de son propre espace pour réussir la Tâche. Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sous leur réelle forme... En revanche, il leur était possible de se percevoir voire de s'attaquer, en ayant une apparence distordue. Si, par exemple, Krum croisait Delacour, cette dernière lui apparaîtrait comme un nuage de fumée. La couleur de cette forme avait été préalablement déterminée. Harry était vert, Cédric était jaune, Delacour était bleue, et Krum était rouge. Ludo Verpey avait plaisanté en suggérant de donner une cinquième couleur si jamais un être non-désiré se retrouvait dans la Tâche, et ils avaient voté pour du noir. Et c'était précisément ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de découvrir de qui il s'agit ? proposa Charlie.  
\- Tu veux dire faire apparaître sa véritable forme, au lieu d'un nuage noir ? Tu en as la force ?

Charlie adressa un regard d'excuse à l'Auror qui venait de lui répondre. Maintenir les dimensions en place était un véritable travail mental et physique, et ce nouveau plan qui s'était ouvert au-dessus de tous les autres écrasait leurs efforts et rendait le tout instable. Les profs devaient bien s'inquiéter.

Soudain, Tristram ressentit une secousse dans ses bras, et il demanda avec un sourire fatigué :

\- Hé, Ludo, qu'est-ce que tu f-

Mais Ludo Verpey n'était plus là.

* * *

Il devait aller à l'ouest. Seul problème, il y avait face à lui une Acromentule géante. L'araignée l'observait, suspendue à sa toile. Elle était bien plus imposante que Cédric, et celui-ci était paralysé par les épais poils noirs qui couvraient le corps de l'animal. Les pinces de l'Acromentule produisaient un cliquetis glaçant, et à en juger sa taille, l'Acromentule était une femelle. C'étaient les pires.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la bataille de regards ne cessent, et que l'araignée ne fonde sur le champion de Poufsouffle, qui se mit à courir dans le sens opposé tout en lançant divers sorts à la créature. Il fallait forcément que ça tombe sur lui. Il n'était jamais très éveillé lors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et avait sûrement loupé l'heure l'informant des araignées géantes qui, comme chacun le sait, peuplent la Forêt Interdite.

De plus, il n'avait absolument pas progressé depuis le début de l'épreuve. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et s'était fait attaquer un bon paquet de fois. C'était mal barré.

Puis le glas sonna, ou plutôt la cloche sonna, et Cédric eut une pincée de tristesse pour celui qui aurait à faire face à l'araignée géante. Mais lorsqu'il atterrit au nouvel endroit, il tomba nez-à-nez à un nuage noir. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Cédric perdit conscience.

* * *

Viktor avait échappé de toute justesse à l'ombre. Il était certain qu'il y avait au moins un candidat en moins. Il avait au départ tenté de battre la forme vague sombre, mais celle-ci lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Il avait également dû faire face à un nuage vert et un nuage bleu, mais n'avait pas eu de séquelle. Les deux avaient fuit.

Alors que Viktor observer les alentours -il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire- il entendit un grognement, puis plusieurs, puis une douleur vive au mollet, ce qui le fit bondir. Il regarda au sol, et aperçu simplement des bouts de bois, rien de très dangereux. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait fait une telle morsure lorsque des crocs bien acérés se replantèrent dans sa jambe, et semblaient avoir cette fois pour but principal de la lui arracher. Il reconnut trop tard les Fangieux qui grouillaient à ses pieds -il était totalement entouré de ces créatures. Il était cerné, ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il tenta de lancer quelques sorts, mais ceux-ci n'eurent que peu d'effets, et il décida la rage au ventre de lancer un sort de détresse. Abandonner dans une telle épreuve était une décision qu'il allait regretter profondément le restant de sa vie.

Les multiples douleurs qui le parcouraient le forcèrent à s'agenouiller, et soudain il perdit conscience. Il n'avait pas remarqué le nuage noir à ses côtés, qui avait semblait-il décidé d'abréger ses souffrances.

* * *

Deux lignes enflammées, une de chaque côté de Harry, apparurent soudainement et formèrent un chemin. Le feu s'éleva d'une telle façon qu'Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse faire autre chose que de suivre le chemin indiqué. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait toujours pas vu les autres candidats, et même s'il avait réussi à échapper aux Fangieux, il n'avait rien obtenu de spécial. Ce chemin était manifestement l'oeuvre de quelqu'un d'autre, et Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au bout.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre les flammes. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour arriver à sa destination, ce qui le surprit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une clairière, il remarqua immédiatement la Coupe de Feu qui trônait en son centre.

\- C'était donc ça qu'on devait trouver !  
\- _Exactement_ , s'éleva une voix qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, et fut stupéfait.

\- T-Toi ? Qu'est-ce que... Comment est-ce que tu as pu-  
\- _Prends la Coupe._

Harry n'osa pas parler, alors que la figure s'approchait vers lui. L'apparence et la voix ne concordaient pas, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon.

\- _Prends la Coupe_ , réitéra la personne.

Le Gryffondor déglutit, puis recula vers l'objet. L'autre tendit le bras vers l'objet, et sitôt qu'Harry effleura la Coupe de ses doigts tremblants, il se sentit transporté à nouveau, mais le voyage dura cette fois-ci un plus de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'atterrisse sur de l'herbe, juste à côté d'une plaque sortant du sol. Se tenant le ventre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe de marbre, et put déchiffrer une inscription, un nom. En voyant le texte, Harry se releva, stressé.

\- _Tu es tombé à côté de la tombe de Tom Jedusor. Quel hasard formidable_ , lança la voixqu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

Harry se tourna vers son frère et vociféra :

\- C'est toi qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe ?!  
\- _On peut dire ça_ , acquiesça Leo en laissant apparaître un sourire pâle.  
\- Tu n'es pas majeur, ce n'est pas...

\- Possible ? Bien sûr que si, coupa le Serdaigle en ayant repris sa voix normale.  
\- Comment ça se fait...?! Pourquoi... Tu avais dit que tu me protégeais ! Dumbledore le pensait, aussi !  
\- Je t'ai protégé comme j'ai pu. _Mais j'étais, ou plutôt, ton frère était bien obligé d'obéir au Facilitateur._

Le Champion fixait son frère, sans comprendre les événements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Il balbutia :

\- Qui... Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis à la fois le protagoniste _et l'antagoniste de ma propre histoire,_ celui qui te protège _et celui qui veut ta mort. Je suis Voldemort._

Cette réplique glaça le sang d'Harry, qui tremblait à présent. La situation n'avait aucun sens... Son frère était Voldemort ? Harry réagit avec la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas de turban !

Son frère parut confus un instant, mais un craquement les interrompit. Un Mangemort s'avança vers eux, puis parla à son tour :

\- Parfait. Le rituel va pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de la partie se termine ici. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci d'avance ! Vous pouvez aussi voter si vous avez apprécié ou même afficher votre mécontentement via un commentaire, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer -et puis je ne mange pas ;) On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de la partie, ainsi qu'une annonce importante !**

 **À plus~**


	38. 34) Renaissance

**34) Renaissance**

Leo fixait le Facilitateur tandis que sa main était crispée sur un parchemin, dans sa poche. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui montrer la liste de Mangemorts ? Il comprendra enfin que tu représentes un danger conséquent pour ses projets._ Le Serdaigle aurait bien demandé à Voldemort de se la fermer, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de le faire. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement irritant cette année, comme par exemple lorsque Leo avait déposé le nom de son frère dans la Coupe, ou encore avec toutes ses sorties avec Seamus.

\- Comment ça, tu... tu... tu es Voldemort…? demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Tu pourras demander des réponses au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même quand il sera de retour, répliqua le Facilitateur.  
\- R-Revenir ? Vous voulez le faire revivre ?! s'écria Harry.  
\- Avance-toi, se contenta de grogner le Mangemort.  
\- Attends ! interrompit Leo.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, déconfits, et Leo continua d'une voix décidée :

\- J'avais accepté de l'amener, pas de le faire participer au rituel. J'ai accompli ma part du marché, maintenant fais-nous revoir nos parents.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu voulais… ressusciter nos parents ?

Leo lança un regard furtif à son frère et secoua la tête :

\- Je te faisais participer au Tournoi, je t'amenais ici, et on revoyait nos parents.

Il se tourna vers l'adulte et termina :

\- Je vais prendre sa place.  
\- Tu te portes volontaire pour faire revenir l'assassin de tes parents parmi nous ? s'intéressa le Facilitateur.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

Le Mangemort soupira :

\- J'aurais bien laissé Pettigrow faire, mais en ce moment-même je crois qu'il n'est qu'une coquille vide, dans un recoin délaissé d'Azkaban. Allons-y…

Leo acquiesça résolument, et s'avança vers le Mangemort, qui conjura un énorme chaudron. Le bras tendu, Leo laissa l'adulte le mutiler, et fixa le sang, qui perlait comme un flot, chuter de son bras. Le Facilitateur n'hésita pas à récolter une quantité non négligeable de sang, mais referma la plaie après s'être servi, ce qui surprit les deux frères.

Le Mangemort se tourna ensuite vers le chaudron, et agita sa baguette en direction de la tombe de Tom Jedusor Sr., d'où des os s'élevèrent et allèrent plonger dans le récipient. _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils_ , commenta la voix de Voldemort dans l'esprit de Leo.

À l'horreur des deux frères, le Mangemort fit apparaître un bras au-dessus du chaudron, et l'adulte remarqua :

\- Pettigrow aura tout de même été utile. Son bras restant ne lui servira de toute façon pas à grand chose dans son état actuel.

 _Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître_. Leo fronça les sourcils. C'était manifestement de la magie noire de haut niveau. Lorsque le Facilitateur versa le sang que Leo s'était laissé prendre, celui-ci ne put détourner son regard du liquide alizarine alors que celui-ci colorait le liquide du chaudron.

\- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris…_ , commença Leo-Voldemort avant de s'interrompre.

 _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat_ , compléta Voldemort dans la tête de Leo.

Un regard intrigué était visible, malgré sa capuche enchantée, sur ce que Leo entrevoyait du Facilitateur. Ce dernier déclara :

\- Il manque un élément essentiel.  
\- Lequel…? demanda Harry, qui ne semblait toujours pas saisir ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
\- Un élément du vrai Voldemort, que ce soit un corps ou un esprit, compléta Leo en détournant le regard.  
\- Je peux ? s'enquit faussement le Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur Leo.

Harry leur adressa un regard confus et protesta :

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

Le Facilitateur grogna et agita nonchalamment son bras, et des cordes sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry, le rendant incapable de bouger. Un second mouvement de bras cousu des fils sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait plus parler, mais souffrait à en juger la pâleur de son visage.

 _Ce crétin est finalement contraint de se taire… Notre ami le Facilitateur a visiblement une sacrée patience._

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne blesserais pas Harry, reprocha Leo avec froideur.  
\- Dans la limite du supportable, soupira le Facilitateur.

Harry leur lançait des regards paniqués, mais Leo recentra son attention sur le rituel. Il adressa un regard déterminé au Facilitateur. Il était prêt.

* * *

Plusieurs mois auparavant, à la fin d'un cours de Potions, Leo se tenait devant le bureau du Professeur Rogue. L'homme ayant l'air d'une chauve-souris peu accueillante lui adressa :

\- Que voulez-vous ?  
\- J'aurais une question à vous poser, en lien avec l'Occlumencie.

L'enseignant le fixa plusieurs instants, avant de refermer l'ouvrage qui occupait ses bras. Il réitéra :

\- Que voulez-vous ?  
\- Peut-on créer une copie d'un esprit, puis l'enfermer dans, je ne sais pas, un flacon peut-être ?

Severus Rogue observa son élève, qui avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. C'était pourtant une demande si incongrue qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi-et il passait une partie non négligeable de son temps à réfléchir.

Dupliquer une chose immatérielle… puis la contenir dans une chose matérielle ? Si ça existait, c'était de la magie noire pure et dure.

\- D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, vous savez enfermer la mort dans un flacon, poursuivit Leo.  
\- C'est une métaphore, mais je suis ravi que vos camarades de Serdaigles saisissent tous mes propos au premier degré.  
\- En fait, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. C'était à son premier cours.  
\- C'est encore pire.

Penser à Potter-Gryffondor suffisait largement à lui donner de l'urticaire.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider ? insista Leo avec détermination.  
\- ...Peut-être bien. Mais il faut d'abord que vous m'expliquiez exactement votre but.  
\- Copier un esprit -venant d'une personne- dans un flacon. Et que l'on puisse boire le contenu de ce flacon pour récupérer cet esprit.  
\- Vous devez réaliser que cette demande est fortement éloignée des pratiques typiques enseignées dans cet établissement ?

Leo acquiesça, à la consternation du Professeur Rogue. Ce gosse ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il demandait.

\- Une fois que l'on touche à la magie noire, il est impossible d'échapper à son emprise. Et si jamais vous persistez dans cette entreprise douteuse, vous ne pourrez pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Le restant de nos deux vies sera menacé. S'il y a une fuite, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban.

L'élève sembla hésiter, mais finit par acquiescer. Severus n'aurait pas même considéré l'idée d'accepter si cela concernait un autre élève, mais Leo Potter avait un fort potentiel et était vif d'esprit. Et c'était le fils de Lily…

De nombreuses semaines s'écoulèrent, puis le projet se termina avec succès. Leo était parvenu à dupliquer l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres contenu dans son corps, et à placer cette copie dans un simple flacon. Une assurance-vie, en quelque sorte…

* * *

Le hurlement de Leo prit fin tandis qu'il tombait à terre sur ses genoux. Le Facilitateur dirigea sa baguette vers le chaudron et effleura la surface du liquide pourpre avec son arme. Un filet noir en jaillit et teinta tout le liquide. Une fumée imposante s'en échappa, et devant les regards médusés de Leo et Harry, un corps d'une pâleur repoussante se forma. Une robe sombre se forma autour de Lord Voldemort, et lorsque celui-ci dirigea ses yeux rouges dans le regard de Leo, celui-ci frissonna.

Les deux fentes lui servant de narines ne distrayaient pas de son imposante stature.

Plus de voix. Leo venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Plus de remarque perfide, plus d'insinuations glaçantes… Voldemort n'était plus dans sa tête. Cette libération fut de courte durée, car la voix inégalable du mage noir se fit entendre de tous :

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Leo. Tu es après tout responsable de la guerre qui s'annonce entre mon camp, et celui des faibles.  
\- Tu as une dette à honorer, coupa Leo en direction du Facilitateur.

Harry lui lança un regard épouvanté -il avait osé ignorer Voldemort !- et les deux adultes avaient l'air amusés.

\- Nous faire revoir nos parents, précisa Leo en serrant les dents.

Sans prévenir, le Facilitateur lança un objet en l'air, que Leo parvint à rattraper de justesse.

\- C'est la Pierre de Résurrection, l'unique existante en ce monde, décrivit le Mangemort.  
\- U-Une des Reliques du conte des Trois Frères ? C-C'est…

Leo ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne se souvenait pas du conte, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas…

Des transplanages presque simultanés l'interrompirent dans son train de pensées. Il releva la tête, et vit que d'autres Mangemorts étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Voldemort les avait probablement appelés à l'aide de la marque tatouée sur son bras.

\- Voyons voir qui est venu à mon appel ce soir, qui parmi mes fidèles a sû dépasser sa lâcheté pour me retrouver, lança Voldemort. Macnair, Rowl, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Selwyn, Malefoy, Gibbon, Nott, Rookwood, Travers, Jugson… Je m'attendais à moins.  
\- Barty Croupton est décédé, informa le Facilitateur.  
\- Évidemment, puisque c'est toi qui l'a tué. Et son père aussi, par la même occasion. Comment as-tu sorti le fils d'Azkaban ?  
\- J'ai utilisé un elfe, tout simplement.

C'était presque évident. Les elfes pouvaient après tout transplaner même aux endroits où un humain avait érigé des barrières magiques. Azkaban, Poudlard, rien ne résistait à la magie d'un elfe.

\- À présent…  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas expliquer notre situation à mon frère ? interrompit Leo en fronçant les sourcils.

Voldemort le fixa, puis répondit :

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, après tout… Oui, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Tom Jedusor ne toqua pas à la porte. Les Potter devaient probablement déjà être au courant de sa visite. Il faisait nuit noire en ce 31 octobre.

D'un geste de baguette, la porte de la maison de Godric's Hollow s'ouvrit.

\- Enfuis-toi Lily ! Je vais le retenir !

Quel idiot. On ne retenait pas simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On se courbait devant lui, on lui obéissait, parfois même on le subissait. Mais ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui le regrettaient amèrement.

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, se présenta devant lui et lui lança plusieurs sorts, que Voldemort contra aisément. Ses vaines attaques amusèrent le mage noir, qui n'était cependant pas venu pour se divertir. Non, il avait un acte à commettre, ou plutôt deux. Deux gamins qui mettaient en danger son immoralité.

Severus avait, par chance, pu entendre des bouts de la prophétie annonçant sa chute. C'était sans doute l'un de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se débarrasser de l'homme, qui disposait cependant d'un certain talent aux duels.

Passant le corps inerte de James Potter, Voldemort traversa la pièce et monta les escaliers. Lily l'y attendait, gardant les deux berceaux avec détermination. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

\- Pousse-toi, idiote !  
\- Vous ne les aurez pas !  
\- J'ai dit pousse-toi ! rugit le mage noir en lançant un Avada Kedavra.

Il détestait faire plus de victimes qu'il n'en fallait. Lorsque la femme s'effondra au sol, Voldemort s'avança vers les berceaux, sa baguette bien en main.

Il y avait cependant un problème. L'extrait de prophétie que le mage noir avait entendu ne précisait pas qu'il y avait deux bébés. Lequel était dangereux ? Lequel ne l'était pas ?

Un de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles, un élément prometteur, l'avait prévenu de rester vigilant. Il pouvait bien sûr les assassiner tous deux, mais il vit une bien meilleure solution, plus fiable.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'être le plus âgé, et entonna un long chant, qui ne contribua pas à calmer ses pleurs. Après plusieurs minutes, le chant cessa, et Voldemort sut instantanément qu'il avait réussi en voyant les iris de bébé se noircir un instant. Il avait réussi à dupliquer son esprit dans la tête du garçon. Son assurance prête, Voldemort leva à nouveau la baguette et lança le sort de mort sur l'autre bébé. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'en était fini de lui.

* * *

\- ...Jusqu'à ta première année à Poudlard, Harry. Et l'année d'après, tu as pu faire connaissance avec mon, ou plutôt mes carnets. D'ailleurs, je crois que notre… Facilitateur… a des choses à confier sur le sujet, poursuivit Voldemort.  
\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Leo. Ce sont mes Horcruxes. Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle.  
\- C'est là où tu te trompes, Leo. Accio Carnets ! affirma le Facilitateur.

Les deux carnets surgirent d'une des poches de Leo, et reprirent leur taille normale en volant vers le Mangemort.

-En quoi est-ce que je me trompe ? Les Flamel m'ont forcé à le créer.  
\- Te souviens-tu d'avoir tué qui que ce soit pour la création des Horcruxes ? Bien sûr que non, corrigea le Facilitateur, puisque ce sont les miens.  
\- Quoi ?!

Leo regarda tour à tour son frère -qui avait l'air médusé-, Voldemort -qui souriait à pleines dents- et le Facilitateur -dont le regard était satisfait. Les autres Mangemorts qui les entouraient ne semblaient pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- C'est… C'est impossible ! Ils ne m'auraient pas…  
\- ...mentis à ce propos ? Ils ont modifié ta mémoire, je te rappelle. Tu ne peux te fier à aucun de tes souvenirs lié de près ou de loin à eux. Je leur ai simplement rendu visite une belle nuit d'automne pour te confier à eux.

* * *

La maison qui avait autrefois pû propager une aura joyeuse et mouvementée était à présent un carnage. Ce n'étaient que des décombres et des cadavres à présent. Lily et James Potter avaient été assassinés par son Maître alors qu'ils tentaient de défendre leurs progénitures.

Le jeune Mangemort entendit soudain des pleurs, venant de deux bébés différents. Il les remarqua, l'un à l'air libre, aux yeux verts, l'autre sous des décombres. Celui-ci n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. L'adulte sentit tout de suite que c'était en celui-là que son Maître avait placé sa confiance. Ce bout de chair à l'agonie tenait la vie de Lord Voldemort dans ses petites pattes. Il était inconcevable de le laisser mourir ici et maintenant sans avoir rempli la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié, à savoir le ressusciter un jour.

Le Mangemort écarta d'un mouvement de baguette les gravats, et s'empara du gamin, dont la respiration faible indiquait l'état de santé critique. L'adulte savait exactement à qui confier Leo Potter. À des alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des soutiens inestimables… À Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel.

* * *

\- Les deux n'ont pas semblé emballé au départ, mais je pense qu'ils ont su t'utiliser à leur avantage, conclut le Facilitateur.

Leo était bouche bée devant une telle révélation. Il devait sa vie à un Mangemort… Il articula péniblement :

\- Si… Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé… Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est…?  
\- Oui, confirma le Facilitateur. Ce bon vieux Hagrid est arrivé bien tardivement, et Dumbledore et McGonagall ont pris leur temps. Ils t'auraient d'ailleurs sûrement laissé mourir même si tu étais vivant, après tout tu ne leur étais pas utile…  
\- Comment ça…?  
\- Harry est selon Dumbledore son arme ultime pour vaincre Lord Voldemort. Toi, tu n'es qu'une nuisance dans ses plans. Tu as une dette de vie envers moi, pour résumer la chose.

Les autres Mangemorts semblaient hésitants sur la conduite à suivre. Devaient-ils attaquer les frères Potter, qui étaient en désavantage indéniable, ou devaient-ils continuer à faire semblant de comprendre les propos de leur confrère ?

\- À présent, il est l'heure pour ton frère de rendre son dernier souffle, annonça Voldemort en faisant disparaître les liens empêchant Harry de bouger.

Les fils se décousirent également de la bouche d'Harry, qui inspira brusquement. Celui-ci lança un regard perdu à Leo, qui murmura son intention :

\- À trois, tu t'accroches à moi.  
\- Ce soir, pour la fin de la menace qui entrave mes projets, je laisse à Harry Potter l'honneur de se battre.  
\- Un.  
\- Tu peux toujours fuir, mais ce serait déshonorer tes parents. Si tu ne veux pas lancer le premier sort, je veux bien ouvrir la marche.  
\- Deux…  
\- Endoloris !  
\- TROIS ! KREATTUR !

Tout se passa en un instant : le sort de Voldemort, Harry qui se rua vers lui, Kreattur qui apparut dans un craquement et les fit disparaître…

Lorsqu'ils apparurent au centre du stade de Quidditch, face à l'entièreté du public composé des élèves, du corps professoral, et des juges, Leo se releva tout de suite et courut en direction de la sortie, ignorant les exclamations de stupeur, puis les insultes des plus rapides à comprendre la raison de sa présence.

Ses pieds martelaient le sol tandis que son esprit tentait vainement de faire sens de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il filait sans s'en apercevoir vers le lac, sans réelle raison. C'était peut-être son instinct.

Et lorsque la silhouette d'Enaël Delacour se découpa à l'horizon, Leo crut que la folie l'avait finalement gagné. Il voyait des morts à présent ? Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus la forme avait l'air réelle. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres d'Enaël, Leo dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait la gorge sèche, ne sachant que dire. Il tremblait de peur

\- T-Tu… es… vivant…?

Enaël ne répondit pas. Il observait Leo avec un mélange de crainte et de confusion.

Et la réalisation frappa Leo. Enaël Delacour était vivant. Leo ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'avait pas tué Enaël. Enaël était vivant. Il... n'était pas un meurtrier…?

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, peut-être était-ce dû à un immense soulagement, ou à la retombée d'une énorme pression.

Leo tendit fébrilement la main vers Enaël, n'y croyant toujours pas. Il pouvait presque l'atteindre...

\- Lipothymius !

Et alors qu'il perdait conscience, Leo se demandait si ce qu'il venait de voir était une illusion, si ce qu'il avait vécu était une illusion, si lui-même n'était qu'une illusion. Il se demandait si, au final, le monde ne se serait pas mieux porté sans lui...

* * *

 **Voilà, la première moitié de cette histoire est terminée ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Satisfait des réponses à vos questions ? Toujours confus sur certains points (c'est normal) ?**

 **J'espère en tout cas que tout cela vous aura plu, ça a été un grand plaisir pour moi de planifier, écrire et publier tout ça.**

 **Malheureusement, la fin d'une partie implique pour vous une attente insoutenable, et pour moi des congés et l'occasion de régler des détails. Et puis ça me permet de récupérer de l'avance. En ce moment-même j'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 35, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.**

 **En conséquence, on se retrouvera le 2 septembre pour la quatrième partie. Entre temps, je publierais de nouvelles annexes, probablement trois ou quatre, je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je tiens à vous offrir des chapitres de qualité, sans pour autant me presser, d'autant plus que je serais peu disponible courant juillet.**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrez, merci encore à vous tous de me soutenir que ce soit en lisant ou en partageant l'histoire. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. À bientôt~**


	39. Annexe 5 : Quel est son plan ?

**Annexe 5 : Quel est son plan ?**

Le Facilitateur jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Voldemort, qui maintenait un Doloris depuis de longues minutes.  
Harry Potter s'était encore échappé. Son frère aussi. Et à présent tout le monde saurait que Voldemort était toujours vivant.  
Le plan s'était pourtant bien déroulé. Contacter Leo Potter s'était révélé être plus simple que prévu, une petite visite chez les Flamel avait suffit à lui donner l'adresse.  
Mais pour une raison que le Mangemort ignorait encore, il n'avait pas été en mesure de divulguer le lieu que ce soit par voix ou par écrit.

Observant à nouveau son Maître, le Mangemort fronça les sourcils puis transplana dans une pièce dans laquelle lui seul pouvait pénétrer.  
Il s'approcha de la trappe centrale et l'ouvrit d'un geste simple de la main.  
Le véritable Ludo Verpey s'y trouvait toujours. Il n'avait plus la force de trembler, et un filet de bave sortait de sa bouche. Le pauvre homme semblait prêt à mourir.  
Le Facilitateur défit les liens de l'employé du Ministère, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il lut dans les yeux de la victime un questionnement auquel il répondit à demi-voix :

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais songé à ce qu'il ferait de toi après tout ça. Je vais te libérer, tu ne seras de toute façon pas une menace avant longtemps.

Il empoigna Verpey puis transplana une nouvelle fois.  
La rue sombre n'attirait personne pour le moment. Le Facilitateur s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique, l'ouvrit et y jeta Ludo Verpey, qui ne semblait toujours conscient de ce qu'il se passait.  
Après quelques touches pressées sur le combiné téléphonique, et quelques mensonges, le Mangemort sortit de la cabine et laissa le chef du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques s'enfoncer dans le sol. Dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un allait probablement le découvrir. À ce que le Facilitateur avait compris, Verpey était très apprécié parmi ses collègues. Probablement pour ça que personne n'avait daigné vérifier s'il était le véritable Verpey pendant un an.

* * *

\- Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Harry, dit Alexandra en serrant les dents.

Terry et Luna échangent un regard. Ils avaient tous les deux une idée vague de ce qu'il se passait. Leo avait disparu à peu près au même moment où quelqu'un s'était incrusté sur le terrain de l'épreuve et avait décimé champion après champion. Et cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que Leo n'était pas revenu. De même, Harry avait totalement disparu des écrans.

\- Quel est son plan ? demanda tout à coup Luna.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Alexandra en décollant les yeux de son Observus.  
\- Tu penses que c'est Leo qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe ?  
\- Il n'a jamais démenti au cours de l'année.  
\- Vous suspectez Leo ? vociféra la rousse à leurs côtés.  
\- Il ne te faut pas vingt minutes pour lire une lettre et y répondre, commenta Terry.  
\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il mis son frère en danger ?  
\- Du chantage peut-être ?  
\- Vous délirez. Leo ne ferait jamais ça, insista Alexandra.

Terry baissa le regard et murmura :

\- Rappelle-toi de sa première année. Et l'année suivante. Je ne doute pas qu'il ai bon fond, mais-

Et soudain, deux personnes apparurent au centre du stade. Harry était présent... et il y avait également son frère.  
Il y eut un silence assourdissant pendant une fraction de seconde.  
Puis tout le monde réalisa en même temps que si Leo était présent, il était fort probable qu'il n'était pas innocent dans toute cette affaire.

Le stade s'anima en un instant. Terry se leva et se rua vers les escaliers, suivi par ses amis. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la tour, il vit Leo au loin, et n'arrêta pas sa course. Mais des adultes le dépassèrent, dont, à la surprise de Terry, le professeur Lupin.  
Et tout d'un coup, Leo s'était arrêté. Face à lui, un autre garçon que Terry n'avait jamais vu. Mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet.  
Ses pas s'étaient arrêtés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'osait davantage s'approcher, et sentit cette même hésitation chez Remus. Puis ce dernier lança un sort, et Leo s'effondra.  
Terry connaissait assez de latin pour comprendre que Leo avait juste perdu conscience.

L'autre garçon les fixa de son expression difficile à interpréter. Il semblait osciller entre la méfiance, l'hésitation, et la gratitude.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir... professeur Lupin.

La voix d'Enaël Delacour était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Remus.  
\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit quand je me suis réveillé, affirma lentement Enaël.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais mort...  
\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi à présent ? demanda le français sans hostilité. Me faire revenir à Ste Mangouste ?  
\- Ce... serait probablement pour le mieux, approuva Remus.

Pour Terry, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Il passa la nuit la tête bourrée de questions, ainsi que les jours suivants dans ce même état.  
Il termina ses épreuves de BUSEs à moitié-concentré. Lorsque ses pas le menèrent au Poudlard Express, il jeta un regard amer au parc du château, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui soit parvenu.  
Et lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il n'accorda pas un regard à la lettre d'Azkaban posée sur la table de la cuisine.

* * *

 **Voilà, cette annexe est terminée, elle a sans doute pu éclaircir deux-trois petites choses. Vous aurez peut-être également remarqué que le nom du chapitre est sous une forme différente. Ce sera le cas pour tous les chapitres suivants, ce seront des phrases sorties tout droit de leur chapitre respectif :)**

 **On se retrouve dans un mois pour l'Annexe 6, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	40. Annexe 6 : Voldemort est de retour

**Annexe 6 : Voldemort est de retour.**

Réunion d'urgence, réunion d'urgence... Dumbledore était très proche de venir à bout de la patience pourtant volumineuse de Severus Rogue.

D'abord, Leo Potter virait tous les champions de leur propre tâche, puis il ressuscitait le plus terrible mage noir que l'Angleterre ait connue. Et accessoirement, la sécurité de Poudlard était remise en cause par le Ministère.

On pouvait néanmoins trouver comme point positif que le Ministère allait être forcé de reconnaître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une menace bien actuelle et non pas un fléau du passé.

Tout le corps enseignant était présent, même cette naïve de Chourave qui avait eu le bonheur jalousé d'hériter de ces candides de Poufsouffles. L'estimé directeur prit la parole :

\- Voldemort est de retour.

Pendant que ses collègues se lançaient dans un concours de l'imitation la plus fidèle d'un singe feignant un soupçon de surprise, Severus plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche dans un effort notable de paraître choqué. Il reçut des regards noirs et ses lèvres se plissèrent presque imperceptiblement.

\- M. Potter a agi d'une manière surprenante mais qui a confirmé mes soupçons sur ses intentions.  
\- Albus, vous voulez dire que c'est vrai ? C'est bien lui qui a déposé le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe ? demanda Pomona les doigts cramponnés à son chapeau.  
\- Il a sans doute agi sous les ordres de quelqu'un, continua Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas mis la vie de son frère sans une raison valable à ses yeux.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Ce qu'il avait perçu du jeune homme concordait avec les dires du vieux fou.

\- Leo est un élève intelligent, il a sûrement appliqué ses propres conditions au marché, souleva Filius.

Le directeur de Serdaigle tentait visiblement de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, mais sa nature le trahissait.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire ? Le punir, à compter qu'il poursuive sa scolarité dans ce château ? dit l'infirmière Pomfresh.  
\- Je pense qu'il est un maître incontestable dans l'art de l'auto-dénigration, remarqua Severus en croisant les bras. Nul besoin de le punir.  
\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas le féliciter, affirma cette chère Minerva.  
\- Je suppose que si officiellement, il subit des retenues chaque semaine de l'année, il n'y aura pas de représailles du conseil de discipline ? proposa Filius.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire ? s'intéressa Pomona.  
\- J'ai trop longtemps négligé mes élèves. Ce sera l'occasion de réparer mes torts, assuma Filius.

Severus le regarda, presque impressionné. Filius Flitwick dévoilait rarement sa noblesse de cœur.

* * *

Arthur Weasley n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il ne pouvait pas non plus jeter un Lumos puisque sa mission l'obligeait à rester discret.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes. Certains membres avaient été à deux doigts de se faire prendre -Mondingus Fletcher en tête- mais rien de terrible ne s'était encore produit.

Arthur regarda l'orbe scintillante dans l'atmosphère pesante. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas précisément expliqué de quoi il s'agissait, mais Arthur n'aimait pas ignorer l'objet de sa mission.

La prophétie semblait si fragile... Une simple chute et elle n'existerait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains.

Un grincement retentit derrière Arthur qui ne perdit pas de temps à se retourner. Il se jeta un charme de désillusion et se plaqua au mur.

Les pas étaient hésitants. Ce n'était pas normal, Sirius lui avait pourtant dit qu'aucun passage de Langue-de-Plomb n'était à prévoir.

La personne se rapprochait. Si ce n'était pas un employé du Ministère, c'était peut-être un Mangemort... Arthur se remémora les conseils que lui avaient un jour donné Sirius et James. Toujours rester en mouvement, ne pas oublier de se protéger...

Arthur entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement, puis un bruit de verre cassé.

Le souffle court, Arthur tendit l'oreille.

\- Arthur... Tu peux m'aider ?  
\- T-Tonks ?

Le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix se décolla du mur et alla à la rescousse d'une Nymphadora Tonks enfouie sous des débris de prophéties.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Tu ne devais pas venir avant...  
\- Tu me connais, je suis comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et je crois que ma montre avance d'une heure.

Arthur lança un sourire d'excuse à la jeune Auror puis fit disparaître les morceaux de verre brisé. Une étiquette au sol le rassura, le nom écrit dessus était celui d'un mort. La prophétie d'Harry et Leo Potter était encore intacte.

 **Hey, j'espère que cette annexe vous a plu ! On se retrouve le mois prochain pour l'Annexe 7 : La magie a ses limites.**


	41. Annexe 7 : Amène-moi à Poudlard

**Annexe 7 : Amène-moi à Poudlard.**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, une douleur aiguë traversait son corps entier. Il ne savait pas où il était, qui il était, mais ses membres réagissaient par réflexe. Le chaos possédait son esprit.  
Et d'un coup, toute douleur cessa. Ne restait qu'un bien-être surprenant qui le replongea dans un sommeil cette fois-ci bien plus court.  
Lorsqu'Enaël rouvrit les yeux, une femme était penchée sur lui. Il la reconnut comme sa propre mère. Étrangement, en cet instant précis, le français n'éprouvait rien de particulier envers cette personne qui lui semblait étrangère.

\- Nous avons vu ce qu'il s'est passé, grinça la femme.  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé...? repéta Enaël, perdu.

Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et d'ailleurs... quelle situation ?

\- Tu as jusqu'à la fin de ton rétablissement pour te trouver un toit, poursuivit la mère d'Enaël.  
\- C-Comment ça ?  
\- Ton père et moi... Ça n'a pas été une décision simple à comprendre, crois-moi...  
\- Qui... Qu'est-ce que...?  
\- Nous t'avons renié, acheva la mère.

Mais que diable s'était-il passé ? Une sorte de fumée embrouillait l'esprit d'Enaël, et tandis que sa mère sortait de la chambre d'hôpital, une autre femme entra. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle déclara :

\- Enaël Delacour, né le 14 juillet 1976, nationalité française... J'ai tout bon ?  
\- Je crois ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un français est allé faire dans un hôpital anglais ? demanda l'infirmière. Ah, au fait, appelle-moi Almeda.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit d'Enaël et le fixa de ses yeux apathiques. Le Français la fixa à son tour, un peu moins confus. Entendre Almeda décliner son identité lui avait rappelé quelques souvenirs...  
Il avait une sœur. Non, deux. Et un animal de compagnie. Enaël avait choisi le nom de son chat un soir pluvieux, alors que son père décrivait l'animal comme un petit diable.

\- Où est-on ?  
\- Hôpital Ste Mangouste à Londres. Loin de ton manoir.  
\- C-Comment est-ce que j'ai... atterri ici ?

L'infirmière le regarda et hocha la tête, avant de commenter :

\- Je m'y attendais. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un mort-vivant nous rend visite.

Enaël ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Un mort-vivant ? Il ne pensait pas être du genre à plonger dans la nécromancie, du peu qu'il savait de lui-même.

\- On t'a jeté un sortilège de mort, mais te voilà, bien portant excepté des troubles de la mémoire qui se régleront au fur-et-à-mesure.  
\- J'ai échappé à l'Avada ?  
\- Non, au contraire, tu l'as bien reçu. Pendant de longs mois, tu étais inconscient, mais tu es parfaitement vivant maintenant.

C'était impossible. La mort était une chose à laquelle on n'échappait pas.

\- Combien de temps exactement...? commença Enaël avec hésitation.  
\- Un an et demi. Tu vas devoir faire de la rééducation. La magie a ses limites.

Enaël la fixa, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Son imagination était beaucoup trop limitée pour avoir créé une telle situation.  
Il lui fallut une semaine pour sortir de son lit. Puis trois semaines pour arriver à tenir debout plus de trente secondes.  
Il avait parfois l'occasion de parler à Almeda Boot. Elle lui parlait souvent des autres patients, et parfois même de son propre fils, Terry. Par le biais de ces conversations, Enaël entendait également parler de Poudlard, et bien évidemment d'Alexandra, de Luna, et de l'énigmatique Leo. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de coupe que le français avait encore du mal à comprendre. Parfois, il se surprenait à penser que l'école de sorcellerie anglaise n'était jamais paisible -mais que pouvait-il en savoir puisqu'il ne s'y était jamais rendu personnellement ?

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne sur laquelle Almeda ne disait rien, c'était son mari. Enaël était en outre bien trop hésitant pour lui demander des détails.  
Une fois, l'infirmière avait tendu un bout de parchemin vierge à Enaël, disant que ce papier avait été trouvé dans ses affaires.  
Enaël avait alors tenté de nombreuses fois d'y faire apparaître un hypothétique message caché, mais ses ressources magiques n'étaient pas encore remplies.  
C'était quelque chose qui s'entretenait, et passer une aussi longue durée sans jeter un seul sort avait gravement nui à ses capacités. Chaque jour, il tentait de lancer des sorts simples, mais il réussissait rarement.  
Début mai, il osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était dans un couloir, après qu'une énième tête se soit tournée vers lui.

\- Almeda... pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce, tout le monde me fixe ?  
\- Tu as du sang de Vélane, dévoila l'infirmière en souriant presque.

Enaël rougit fortement, et se frappa mentalement. S'il était l'héritier d'une famille de nobles, il devait se comporter comme tel. À propos de sa famille...

\- Et pourquoi mes parents m'ont renié ?  
\- Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps à s'occuper de toi, soupira Almeda. Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait annuler un tel acte...  
\- Et ils ont interdit à Fleur et Gabrielle de me rendre visite j'imagine ?

Almeda acquiesça simplement. Enaël lui était reconnaissant de ne rien lui cacher.  
Mais même si le temps passait, Enaël ne regagnait pas de nouveaux souvenirs. Et il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il lui fallait une clé pour débloquer ses souvenirs. Cette clé, il en fut bientôt certain, c'était Leo Potter.  
Pour le rencontrer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options. Il ne pouvait s'y rendre à pied ou en balais, mais il se rappelait toujours du nom de l'elfe qui servait sa famille.  
Un soir, il mit son plan en marche. Par chance, son elfe de maison accepta volontiers.

\- Amène-moi à Poudlard, ordonna Enaël.

La créature obtempéra.

Le château était majestueux. Le lac miroitait la demi-lune élevée dans le ciel.  
Des hurlements retentirent au loin, troublant ce tableau paisible. Enaël tourna la tête en direction du stade, d'où des formes venaient.  
Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un adolescent, la brume de son esprit s'évapora.  
Les circonstances de sa 'mort'.  
Il s'en souvenait à présent.  
Puis Leo s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, apparemment abasourdi. Il tremblait presque autant qu'Enaël.

\- T-Tu... est... vivant...?

Avec ce qu'il venait de se souvenir, Enaël ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni même comment réagir. Il était perdu.

\- Lipothymius !

Leo s'effondra d'un coup, et Enaël reconnut le lanceur du sort. Il déglutit :

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir... professeur Lupin.

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. C'était probablement sous le coup de l'émotion.  
Il fut ramené à Ste Mangouste par son ancien professeur, et passa la nuit dans un état second.  
Le lendemain matin, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il saisit le parchemin vide et appliqua une rune dessus.  
Une inscription apparut immédiatement, qui l'inspira également pour la suite de ses actions. Il s'agissait d'une adresse. Leo la lui avait envoyé plusieurs années auparavant. C'était son lieu de résidence.

 **12, Square Grimmaurd**

* * *

 **J'espère que cette annexe vous aura plu, on se retrouve le 2 Septembre pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un rappel bien nécessaire pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Aussi, la quatrième partie se centre beaucoup plus sur les personnages et leurs relations, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si l'intrigue prend son temps...**

 **Alors qu'aurez-vous dans cette partie ?**

 *** des prises de conscience**

 **\- Tu penses que l'encourager est la meilleure façon de le dissuader ?**  
 **\- Qui dit que j'ai envie de le dissuader ?"**

 *** des menaces ténébreuses**

 **\- Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, et si j'avais récupéré toutes mes capacités, j'aurais lancé un Accio.**

 *** des révélations importantes**

 **\- Où est-ce que t'étais passée ?**  
 **\- Je chassais des Joncheruines, mais ils m'ont filé entre les doigts.**

 **Rendez-vous dans deux semaines ;)**


	42. Partie IV : 35) Certains doutent de sa f

**35) Certains doutent de sa fidélité**

Sa vue était obstruée. Une odeur de propreté parvenait à ses narines. Lorsqu'il remua sur la chaise, il entendit des grincements.

Une voix retentit en face de lui :

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

La voix seule ne lui disait rien. Plus de Voldemort pour lui indiquer avec sarcasme qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux Aurors sur lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner.

\- Un ami d'enfance qui vient subitement de ressusciter pour me hanter ? La vraie réponse sera sûrement moins surprenante.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Kingsley, déclara l'homme qui n'était manifestement pas impressionné par son éclat de sarcasme. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, pour avoir ressuscité le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, assassiné-mais-en-fait-je-ne-suis-pas-sûr l'héritier d'une famille de nobles sorciers français, ou peut-être assisté à la mise en danger d'autrui ? Je ne sais pas, je m'y perds avec tous ces crimes.

Kingsley ne répondit pas tout de suite. De son point de vue, plus Leo en disait, mieux c'était. Et ça tombait bien, car Leo était d'humeur bavarde ce soir.

Il avait peur, évidemment. Azkaban était probablement sa prochaine destination. Et puisqu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à faire pour alléger son cas, autant tout dire.

\- Résume-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis le début.  
\- Depuis le tout début ? Alors autant prévenir, avec la version longue ça prendrait sûrement un bouquin entier.  
\- Un résumé précis suffira dans un premier temps. Commence par te présenter.

Leo soupira. La situation n'était vraiment pas à son avantage.

\- Je m'appelle Leo Potter, je suis né le 2 novembre 1979.  
\- Le jour des morts, commenta Kingsley à demi-voix.  
\- Le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort a assassiné mes parents. Dans le même temps, il a dupliqué son esprit dans le mien, et lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer mon frère, le sort s'est retourné contre lui.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? s'intéressa Kingsley en plissant le front.

Il parut peu étonné à l'idée d'un mini-Voldemort lâché en pleine nature. Leo poursuivit :

\- Un Mangemort non-identifié m'a récupéré au bord de la mort et m'a ensuite confié à Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Pendant des années, j'ai été leur cobaye. Modification et suppression de souvenirs, cible de sorts et potions, ils ont même réussi à me convaincre que j'avais des Horcruxes. Quand je suis allé à l'école, c'était à Beauxbâtons, et j'y ai rencontré Enaël Delacour et Naos Delenikas.  
\- Deux personnalités plutôt influentes dans le monde des sorciers, compléta Kingsley.  
\- ... La fille des Flamel, Marion, s'est suicidée devant mes yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il entendit un léger bruit à sa droite, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Ce devait être Remus.

\- Rem… Papa était conseiller à Beauxbâtons. Il a vu dans quel état j'étais, et je pense qu'il a su que c'était bientôt à mon tour de sauter du toit. Il a lancé une procédure pour m'adopter, et on s'est installé à Londres. J'ai pu entrer à Poudlard directement en troisième année.  
\- Et là, les tragédies ne se sont pas arrêtées. Ton frère était en seconde année, correct ?  
\- Oui. J'avais apporté mes… les Horcruxes. Ils avaient une influence néfaste, ils ont été la cause des pétrifications.  
\- Ginny Weasley a pourtant effectué les crimes.  
\- Elle était possédée par les carnets que j'ai apporté. C'est moi le responsable.  
\- Tu ne savais pourtant pas réellement ce que tu faisais, remarqua Kingsley.

Leo soupira. La discussion tournait en rond. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, Leo entendit un hurlement guttural :

\- TRAÎTRE À TON SANG ! FILS INDIGNE !

Un ton de voix inimitable. La mère de Sirius, ou plutôt son tableau, était fixé à un mur précis du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Et si elle hurlait comme ça, il était probable que son fils soit présent. Leo balbutia :

\- J-Je croyais qu'on était au Ministère…

Kingsley semblait maudire silencieusement le portrait et ceux qui avaient décidé de le placer là. Il soupira puis continua :

\- Parle-nous de l'été qui a suivi.  
\- ... J'ai assassiné Enaël Delacour sur le toit de Beauxbâtons.  
\- Ce 'riche héritier' s'est par la suite révélé vivant, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Tu peux confirmer ?

Leo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait très bien pu halluciner. Il reprit avec reluctance :

\- Je crois que le Mangemort qui m'a sauvé la vie une dizaine d'années auparavant est lié. Il se fait appeler le 'Facilitateur', et il était là sur le toit.  
\- Il aurait pu te lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium.  
\- ... C'est vrai que je ne me sentais pas 'moi-même' pendant un court instant…

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Leo n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à cette hypothèse. Il opposa :

\- Ça aurait simplement pu être la part de Voldemort en moi qui ai pris le dessus.  
\- Dans les deux cas, tu n'étais pas responsable. Et si cet Enaël est réellement vivant, tu pourrais seulement être accusé de tentative de meurtre.  
\- C'est d'un grand réconfort, marmonna Leo.  
\- Continue, recentra Kingsley.

Sa deuxième année à Poudlard… La pire, sans aucun doute.

\- J'ai sombré. Voldemort ne perdait aucune occasion pour me dénigrer, je ne faisais plus confiance à personne, et surtout pas à moi.  
\- Et Remus ? Quelle était sa place dans ta vie ?  
\- ...Il a tenté du mieux qu'il a pu de remplir son rôle de père. S'il n'avait pas été là… Je pense que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de mettre fin à ma vie. Alternativement, j'aurais laissé le contrôle total de mon corps à Voldemort.  
\- Tu avais toujours des souvenirs modifiés ?  
\- C'est en fait cette année que je m'en suis rendu compte. Faute de meilleur terme, je dirais que j'étais brisé, fragmenté. Instable. Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? C'est le Facilitateur qui m'en a fait prendre conscience, affirma Leo avec amertume.

Encore et toujours lui.

\- Si je comprends bien…  
\- FILS INDIGNE ! retentit une nouvelle fois la mère de Sirius.

Des bruits de pas -des talons aiguilles- se firent entendre derrière Leo, puis la porte claqua violemment.

\- Merci Tonks, déclara Kingsley après s'être éclairci la gorge. L'année suivante, il y avait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
\- Oui. Avant le début d'année, j'ai été contacté par le Facilitateur. Il est venu me voir ici. Enfin, pas dans la maison, mais juste devant. Dans le parc.

Une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de Remus. Leo ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

\- Il m'a proposé un marché. Je devais mettre le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de Feu et lui amener Harry ensuite à l'aide des épreuves.  
\- Et en échange ?  
\- Il m'a d'abord proposé de ne pas divulguer mon adresse à qui que ce soit, puis il m'a proposé de revoir mes parents. Ceux qui sont six pieds sous terre. Je lui ai laissé croire que j'acceptais grâce à cette dernière proposition à condition qu'il ne blesse pas Harry, mais j'en ai surtout profité pour le marquer d'une rune discrètement. Il ne peut tout simplement pas donner notre adresse ou pénétrer dans la maison.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Ce que Leo venait de dire changeait probablement la donne. Il ne s'était pas simplement contenté de suivre aveuglément des ordres douteux.

\- C'est…, commença Remus.  
\- Reprenons, coupa Kingsley.  
\- Je suis allé déposer le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe juste après que les jumeaux Weasley aient vainement tenté de s'inscrire au Tournoi. Ils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux, c'était simple d'agir dans la confusion ambiante.  
\- Savais-tu que ce… Facilitateur se faisait passer pour Ludo Verpey ?  
\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, il est assez mauvais comédien. J'ai ensuite passé un mois à entraîner Harry à chaque fois qu'une Tâche s'annonçait. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour défendre mon frère et l'empêcher de se faire éradiquer par ses adversaires.  
\- Ce n'était pas seulement pour éviter les soupçons ?  
\- En partie mais je n'y aurais alors pas consacré un mois.

Nouveau silence puis Kingsley s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge :

\- Et Naos ?  
\- J'ai tenté de lui faire croire que je le croyais coupable, mais ses soupçons se sont portés sur moi. Il a toujours été très malin.  
\- Dis-moi à présent ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la troisième tâche.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre en pleine épreuve, et je m'en suis servi comme excuse pour sortir des gradins. Je me suis ensuite servi de l'esprit de Voldemort pour créer une dimension supplémentaire, très fragile et éphémère. Je suis loin de pouvoir accomplir seul la prouesse des organisateurs. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire chaque candidat et ai conduit Harry à la coupe. Le Facilitateur l'avait enchantée pour nous transporter dans un cimetière, où les restes du père de Voldemort reposaient. Si je n'avais pas été là, il est probable que les candidats auraient été tués par Voldemort ou bien le Facilitateur.

Leo fit une pause, cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler la suite. Remus demanda juste à droite de Leo :

\- Tout au long de cette année, tu avais un plan ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Je ne savais pas en quoi le rituel consistait, et le Facilitateur a fait une erreur notable.  
\- Comment ça ? s'intéressa Sirius.  
\- Il devait prélever le sang d'un ennemi contre sa volonté.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu…  
\- Si. Je me suis porté volontaire à la place d'Harry.  
\- Tu me sembles assez dévoué, relativisa Kingsley.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai mis en danger. Je me devais de garder un oeil sur lui.

\- Quelles étaient les autres étapes du rituel ?  
\- Les os du père -de loin le plus simple- et la chair d'un serviteur.

En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, Leo eut un haut-le-coeur.

\- Je doute que le Facilitateur se soit sacrifié, observa Remus.  
\- Mais dans ce cas, comment s'est-il débrouillé ?

Leo soupira à la remarque de Sirius. Il allait vraiment devoir leur dire… Il déglutit et marmonna :

\- Il faudra que quelqu'un aille vérifier que Peter Pettigrow a encore tous ses membres.

Sirius ne retint pas son juron, et personne ne le blâma. Les événements racontés étaient vraiment tordus.

\- La résurrection de Voldemort a bien eu lieu. Il a appelé ses Mangemorts, mais j'étais curieux de voir ce que le Facilitateur avait en réserve pour faire revenir nos parents. Il m'a confié la Pierre de Résurrection.  
\- Celle du…  
\- Conte des Trois Frères, oui, assura Leo. Après ça, il a récupéré ses Horcruxes.  
\- Tu parles des carnets ? demanda Sirius.  
\- Tu devrais vraiment éviter de te promener avec ce type d'objet sur toi, conseilla Remus.  
\- Je me disais que j'avais peut-être une chance de les détruire, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.  
\- Tu savais à ce moment-la que ces Horcruxes n'étaient pas les tiens ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Tu étais prêt à anéantir tes protections ce soir ?  
\- Il faut croire. Après ça, j'ai fait venir Kreattur et je nous ai ramené au stade, puis je me suis enfui.  
\- Et c'est à ce moment que tu as vu Enaël.

Leo acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Soudain, il retrouva la vue. La lumière du plafond l'aveugla plusieurs secondes, mais il finit par voir normalement. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au deuxième étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd. À sa droite, il y avait comme prévu Remus. À gauche, Sirius croisait les bras. En se retournant, Leo vit une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu -c'était probablement Tonks. Et juste devant lui, un homme à l'allure respectable lui tendait la main. Sa voix grave le présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Kingsley Shacklebot. Je suis Auror, comme Sirius.  
\- En fait, on est partenaires, lança ce dernier.  
\- Si tu as le moindre ennui avec la justice, je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, à présent que je connais ton histoire dans les grandes lignes.  
\- M-Merci j'imagine.  
\- Nous sommes également tous les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua Remus.

Leo lui jeta un regard curieux tout en se levant. Kingsley déclara :

\- L'Ordre se réunit en cas de guerre. Nous avons été tâchés de t'enlever par Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Le grand manitou, si je comprends bien, commenta Leo en s'étirant. Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?  
\- Du repos, dit Remus avec calme. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.  
\- Je ne reviens pas à Poudlard ?  
\- Pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, en tout cas, confirma Sirius.  
\- Nous nous arrangerons avec le Ministère pour te faire passer les BUSE ici, précisa Kingsley.  
\- Je doute qu'il considère ça comme une priorité après cette nuit éprouvante, ironisa Sirius.  
\- Au moins il n'aura pas à s'en inquiéter, dit la dénommée Tonks.

Sur cette dernière remarque, les quatre membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la chambre, et Leo ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain midi, Leo se sentit soulagé, probablement car il avait enfin pu se confier sur tout ce qui occupait son esprit.

Il se leva non sans grincer des dents -un coup du stress- et se doucha puis s'habilla. Il se sentait frais, et d'une certaine manière prêt à attaquer la journée.

En sortant de sa chambre cependant, il remarqua que le tableau de la mère de Sirius était recouvert d'une étrange substance verte et gluante. Leo reconnut le sort de l'Ectoplasmus -mais ce n'était utile qu'envers les fantômes en principe.

Si Tonks était la responsable, elle n'était probablement pas très douée. Leo était tout de même surpris de l'efficacité du sort.

Si le tableau était dans cet état, Tonks était probablement toujours présente. Il devait aussi y avoir Sirius, et donc Remus, qui ne travaillait pas le samedi. Kingsley était peut-être aussi présent, en tant que partenaire de Sirius.

Mais Leo n'entendait aucun bruit. Il décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. S'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre, il était probable qu'elle se déroule au salon, que l'on pouvait fermer.

Et en s'approchant de la porte entrouverte, Leo put effectivement entendre des voix, certaines plus passionnées que d'autres.

\- Son instabilité est un problème non négligeable.  
\- Il avait clairement un plan pour tirer parti des événements de l'année. Cela me paraît éloigné d'un comportement instable.  
\- Il est manipulateur.  
\- Qui ne l'est pas ?  
\- Ne parlez pas de mon fils comme ça !

Leo eut chaud au coeur en entendant Remus. Il avait aussi reconnu Sirius, Kingsley… Et aussi le professeur Rogue !

\- Qui veut du café ? Je peux en préparer, proposa Tonks.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Leo se détacha de la porte, songeur. Si Tonks allait préparer du café, il fallait qu'elle se rende à la cuisine, qui se trouvait… derrière Leo !

La porte s'ouvrit sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de s'en éloigner. Alors que Tonks le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une voix grave maugréa :

\- Et il écoute aux portes, en plus.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vos oreilles pour savoir ce qu'on dit sur vous, Maugrey, remarqua Sirius les sourcils froncés.  
\- Entre, Leo, sourit Remus.

Leo acquiesça avec gêne et laissa passer Tonks avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Il salua d'un signe de tête les invités et murmura :

\- Bonjour…  
\- À présent que vous êtes tous au courant du moindre détail concernant la copie d'esprit d'un certain mage noir, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser partir, conclut Rogue.  
\- Tu as toujours cette fiole ? s'enquit le dénommé Maugrey en se tournant vers Leo.  
\- Oui. J'ai aussi pu le sortir de ma tête et je dois admettre que je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
\- Et tu as par la même occasion fait revenir Tu-sais-qui, insista Maugrey.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, si je n'avais pas été là Harry aurait probablement davantage souffert, et…  
\- Il vous a offert le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau, coupa Rogue. Il est infiniment moins ardu de s'en débarrasser à présent qu'il a un véritable corps. Si L... Potter n'était pas venu me voir, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Un Avada par derrière ? J'en connais qui y auraient été opposés.

Personne n'osa contredire le maître des potions. Il prenait rarement la défense de qui que ce soit, et encore moins de l'un de ses élèves.

Severus Rogue soutint le regard de Maugrey un certain temps, puis écarta sa cape d'un geste de bras théâtral et sortit de la pièce. Tonks revint juste après, les yeux écarquillés. Ses cheveux étaient passés du violet au vert sans signe avant-coureurs, et Leo compris à haute voix :

\- Tu es Métamorphomage…  
\- C'est juste, dit Tonks dont les cheveux s'éclaircirent. C'était la première fois que Rogue défendait un élève à portée de mes oreilles.  
\- Je t'assure que c'est une première pour moi aussi, ajouta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus acquiesça lentement. Son ancien ennemi avait l'air de s'être laissé amadouer par son fils adoptif. Ça n'était probablement pas une mauvaise chose cela dit.

\- Leo, je te présente Monsieur Vigilance Constante alias Alastor Maugrey, un Auror aux multiples récompenses, déclara Sirius.  
\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, grogna Maugrey en le fixant de son œil enchanté.

Il sortit de la pièce en boitant, sans plus de commentaire. Leo sourit légèrement et plaisanta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Une querelle d'ex-amoureux ?  
\- Sûrement pas, grimaça Sirius.  
\- Il est pourtant bien plus agréable d'ordinaire, dit Remus.  
\- Il m'a énervé dès le moment où il a parlé de toi, confia Sirius. À l'entendre, tu es un terroriste psychopathe qui projette de détruire l'Ordre de l'intérieur. Je n'autorise personne à parler comme ça de notre fils !

Leo lui jeta un regard impressionné. Sirius lui montrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il sentait que Sirius allait le protéger, coûte que coûte. Il pouvait compter sur lui.

Le déjeuner ne tarda pas, et Leo retrouva Kreattur, qu'il remercia pour son aide. L'elfe de maison s'inclina brièvement puis retourna à ses tâches. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi remercié.

\- Severus dit que tu ferais un excellent boulot si tu t'infiltrais chez les Mangemorts, rapporta Sirius en se servant du bacon.

Leo manqua de s'étouffer et s'inquiéta :

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il fait déjà ça ?!  
\- Si, même si certains doutent de sa fidélité. Des deux côtés.  
\- Il faut s'y attendre en étant agent double, relativisa Remus. Il a mon entière confiance.  
\- Je suis moins confiant que toi sur le sujet, marmonna Sirius. En tout cas, j'ai répondu que c'était hors de question tant que tu n'étais pas majeur.  
\- C'est hors de question tout court.  
\- Tu me vois faire ça, Sirius ?  
\- Eh bien, tu as déjà vécu des choses éprouvantes. Je pense que tu en as les capacités, mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé de t'engager dans cette voix.  
\- Leo a, en mon sens, déjà eu suffisamment de traumatismes, objecta Remus.

\- Ce sera à lui de décider, de toute façon, conclut Sirius.

Leo les regarda tour à tour, ébahi. Il insinua :

\- Est-ce que je fais partie de l'Ordre, maintenant ?

\- Ça aussi, tu verras à ta majorité, confia Sirius.

\- Tu penses que l'encourager est la meilleure façon de le dissuader ?

\- Qui dit que j'ai envie de le dissuader ?

Remus sourit, comme s'il admettait sa défaite.

La journée passa lentement pour Leo. Il ne reçut aucun courrier, que ce soit de la part de ses amis ou du Ministère. Peut-être le craignaient-ils à présent, ou peut-être qu'ils révisaient pour les BUSEs. Les épreuves étaient dans moins d'un mois, mais Leo voyait mal ses amis réviser un mois à l'avance -ils avaient de l'amour propre.

Lorsqu'arriva le soir, Leo et Sirius s'attelèrent à la préparation du dîner.

\- Et là, tu épluches… Non, pas avec ça, corrigea l'adulte en ôtant un couteau des mains de Leo.  
\- Tout va bien ? lança Remus en décroisant les jambes dans la pièce à vivre.  
\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour sauver la raclette !  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne saison ?  
\- Bien évidemment, c'est en été que les Moldus en mangent ! affirma Sirius en passant un économe à l'adolescent .  
\- Ce serait plus simple et rapide si on se servait de la magie, suggéra Leo.  
\- Préparer une spécialité française avec de la magie ?! Tu es un sauvage, Leo. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Dans le salon, un froissement de feuilles se fit entendre mais Leo posa son ustensile et marmonna :

\- J'y vais.

Il sortit de la cuisine et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'abaissa pas tout de suite. N'y avait-il aucun risque à ouvrir la porte à un inconnu ? Et si c'était un Mangemort ?

Non, rationalisa Leo, un Mangemort ça ne prenait pas la peine de prévenir ses victimes de son arrivée.

Mais alors de qui s'agissait-il ? Sirius et Remus étaient déjà là, et ça n'allait sûrement pas être Harry, après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. De plus, si quelqu'un devait bien rester en sécurité à Poudlard, c'était lui.

Leo abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup… avant de la refermer dans un claquement et de se plaquer contre le bois, crispé.

Que faisait-il là ?! Pourquoi était-il venu ? Se venger ? Lui hurler dessus ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- C'était qui ? demanda Sirius dans la cuisine.  
\- P-Personne !

Il paniquait complètement. Que faire, que faire… Il ne pouvait pas simplement agir normalement-il n'était PAS normal.

Il entendit deux coups légers portés dans son dos, des coups hésitants, comme si la personne s'était résignée. Résignée à quoi ? Leo n'en avait aucune idée. Mais une graine de doute était semée dans son esprit. Ses doigts étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. Il secoua la tête et se décolla de la porte avant de se retourner et de souffler un bon coup.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte, avec lenteur, il le vit de nouveau. Enaël Delacour.

Leo avait la gorge sèche. Le Français ne semblait pas oser le regarder. Il avait un sac à l'épaule, et une mine épuisée. Ses manches retroussées laissaient apparaître une peau marquée. Ses cheveux désordonnés rappelaient à Leo leur dernier contact, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Leo s'écarta sans rien dire, mais l'autre ne sembla pas oser bouger. Il avait visiblement peur. Qu'est-ce qu'Enaël faisait là, s'il n'était pas une hallucination ?

* * *

 **J'espère que cette reprise vous a bien plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et à voter si vous avez apprécié ! On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 36, "Je ne t'abandonnerai pas". Bye ;)**


	43. 36) Je ne t'abandonnerai pas

**36) Je ne t'abandonnerai pas**

Les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres tremblantes, Leo n'avait jamais vu Enaël comme ça. Comme le soir précédent, il y eut un flottement. Aucun n'osait prononcer un mot. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire.

Puis des pas se rapprochèrent, et Remus demanda, interloqué :

\- Que fais-tu ici, Enaël ?

Le Français secoua la tête et murmura :

\- C'était la seule adresse que j'avais... Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Il avait repris sa façon de parler habituelle, plus soutenue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda à son tour Sirius en arrivant derrière son compagnon.  
\- J'ai été renié.

Enaël reçut trois regards choqués. Dans le monde sorcier, se faire renier par ses parents n'était pas anodin. On perdait le droit à son héritage, et on devenait la risée du monde sorcier. La famille Delacour étant célèbre en Europe, des portes s'étaient fermées à Enaël. Plus d'invitations aux soirées mondaines, plus de contacts, plus aucun avantage. Remus ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir :

\- Nous pouvons t'héberger si tu veux. Entre donc.

Le garçon esquissa un faible sourire et suivit les habitants du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Enaël se retourna brièvement. Personne, évidemment. Mais il y avait eu quelqu'un, ce jour-là...

La maison était propre, mais peu accueillante. Les murs vert et argent ainsi que les tapisseries indiquaient à Enaël qu'il se trouvait dans une maison de nobles.

\- Leo, tu peux guider Enaël vers sa chambre ? On va dire que celle qui se trouve à côté de la tienne fera l'affaire, déclara Sirius.

Leo acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. À l'étage, suivi par Enaël, il ouvrit la porte après la sienne, et entra à l'intérieur.

Contrairement à la chambre de Sirius, celle-là était parfaitement rangée. Divers traités de magie étaient placés sur une étagère, et il n'y avait surtout aucune affiche Moldue aux murs. La chambre du parfait fils à maman en somme.

Lorsque Leo se retourna, il vit qu'Enaël le fixait, toujours avec son étrange expression.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Parfait, Leo n'était pas d'humeur. Il détourna le regard et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Enaël lui adressa la parole :

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Ne pas laisser les larmes sortir. Ne pas paraître vulnérable. Tout garder pour soi. Leo articula difficilement :

\- Le dîner sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

Puis il partit.

Le dîner eut une ambiance chargée. Chacun était rempli de questions, mais ne voulait brusquer personne.

À la fin, alors que Leo s'apprêtait à laver les couverts à la main -encore une lubie de Sirius- il entendit Enaël affirmer :

\- Je vais m'en charger.  
\- Tu es certain que- commença Remus.  
\- Ça ira.

Leo ouvrait le robinet, une assiette à la main, quand Enaël se joignit à lui équipé d'un torchon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'irrita Leo.  
\- Je t'aide.  
\- Tu as toujours laissé ton elfe de maison s'en charger, pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- J'ai changé, répondit simplement Enaël.  
\- C'est vrai, tu es vivant maintenant.  
\- Tu veux vraiment que nous fassions ça tout de suite ?  
\- Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que je t'avais assassiné, déclara Leo en haussant la voix.

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de souvenirs.  
\- Les Flamel ont modifié les miens.

Enaël s'interrompit et le regarda avec stupéfaction, avant de reprendre plus hésitant :

\- J-Je n'ai plus de parents.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais eu.  
\- Et Remus ?

\- Je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose de... terrible, mais...  
\- Non ! s'écria Leo. Justement, tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as jamais rien su ! Tu as toujours fait comme si tu comprenais ce que je traversais, alors qu'en vérité tu n'imagines même pas !  
\- Tu...  
\- Tu as toujours tout eu ! Le succès, l'argent, tes tuteurs ne passaient pas leur temps à te lancer des Impardonnables !  
\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
\- Je suis mort. Puis j'ai retrouvé la vie. La première fois, le coma a duré plus d'un an. Aujourd'hui, si ça se reproduisait, je ne serais inconscient que quelques secondes. Alors oui, je sais ce que tu traverses, et non, TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QUE J'AI VÉCU !

Enaël le fixait sans oser parler. On n'entendait pas non plus de bruit dans la pièce à vivre.

\- Tu dis que tu as changé, mais manifestement tu dis toujours autant de conneries juste pour te faire bien voir ! OUI, j'ai de la jalousie, de la rancœur même ! Ta vie était si simple, tu n'avais qu'à sourire pour que le Président te déroule le tapis rouge !  
\- Je suis sincèrement...  
\- NON TU NE L'ES PAS ! Tu es déconnecté, t'as même pas conscience d'à quel point je t'en veux ! Là, tout de suite, tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, si c'est la même chose qu'il y a deux ans ? Moi aussi j'ai changé, et JE. TE. HAIS.

Leo ne jeta pas un regard aux assiettes brisées sur le sol, ni même à Remus qui murmura :

\- Tu... Tu as subi des sortilèges Impardonnables...?  
\- Leo, tu saignes, remarqua Sirius en pointant la main de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là sa main ensanglantée. C'était probablement arrivé pendant qu'il jetait les assiettes. Il leur jeta à tous un regard venimeux puis sortit de la cuisine les poings serrés.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Leo ne prononça aucun mot. Il évitait soigneusement les contacts avec les autres. Enaël essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler mais s'il ne recevait pas un sortilège de mutisme, il se faisait tout bonnement ignorer. Leo ne pouvait pas non plus accéder aux réunions de l'Ordre, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Ses runes d'écoute ne fonctionnaient pas, il était donc condamné à errer sans but dans la maison -car évidemment il n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir.

Parfois, lorsqu'il croisait Tonks dans les couloirs, elle lui adressait un regard compatissant. Quand à Maugrey, que Leo était loin d'apprécier, il avait l'air davantage méfiant à chaque visite. À quoi s'attendait-il, à ce que Leo perde son temps à lui lancer un sort de confusion ?

Et plus le temps passait, plus Sirius et Remus donnaient l'impression d'avoir adopté Enaël comme second fils adoptif, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger l'humeur de Leo.

Mais il finit par trouver un point d'intérêt : la bibliothèque familiale. Les livres étaient couverts de poussière quand l'adolescent y entra -à l'évidence elle n'était pas très consultée- mais avec l'aide de Kreattur, il réussit à rendre la pièce presque habitable.

Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de livres à la légalité douteuse parmi les étagères car, après tout, c'était une propriété des Black, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant nier les possibilités qu'ils offraient.

C'était un hâvre de paix en quelque sorte, jusqu'à un matin orageux. Leo était plongé dans un ouvrage détaillant point par point les possibilités offertes par la magie noire lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit doucement, et Enaël entra dans la pièce.

Il y eut de longues secondes où les deux s'observèrent, avant que le français ne brise la glace :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Ça ne te concerne pas, déclara Leo.  
\- Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, et si j'avais récupéré toutes mes capacités, j'aurais lancé un Accio, murmura Enaël.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une lampe éteinte. Il agita doucement son poignet, mais la lumière qui s'installa était pitoyable, vacillante. Enaël lança un regard amer à la petite flamme, et se retourna vers Leo, qui affirma :

\- Je ne te retiens pas.  
\- Toi, non.

Enaël s'approcha en fixant Leo droit dans les yeux, et demanda :

\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ne commence pas, je sais bien que tu n'en as absolument rien à faire.  
\- Tu te trompes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? maugréa Leo en fermant le livre qu'il tenait.  
\- Comment tu te sens.

Leo lui jeta un regard noir avant de murmurer :

\- Mal, j'imagine.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- J-Je... commença Leo avant de froncer les sourcils. Et toi ! Ça va comment ?  
\- Mal je dirais, soupira Enaël.

Leo ne le croyait pas. Enaël, se sentir mal ? Le Français ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce que lui-même éprouvait.

\- C'est de ma faute si tu as ce comportement, renchérit Enaël. Je n'ai plus le statut que j'ai eu tout le reste de ma vie. Tu souffres aussi. Je veux régler ces problèmes.  
\- Bonne chance, ironisa Leo.  
\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, souleva Enaël.

Leo aurait aimé ne pas se sentir concerné par les propos d'Enaël, mais en vérité, il commençait à être affecté par son quotidien solitaire. Ces jours passés à ne voir que des gens indésirables lui rappelaient à quel point ses amis comptaient pour lui. Et avec ses actions récentes, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour les revoir -ou même qu'ils l'acceptent à nouveau. Il s'était plusieurs fois dit qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans aide, sans soutien. Mais ses amis étaient devenus un lien qui le retenait à la vie, sans eux il n'appréciait pas son quotidien, aussi mouvementé fusse-t-il.

Et soudain, Leo se retrouva serré dans les bras d'Enaël. Il n'objecta pas tout de suite, mais expira longuement et finit par marmonner la voix tremblante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu peux douter de toi, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.  
\- A-Arrête... crétin.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
\- Tu peux toujours t'en aller si je ne réponds pas à tes exigences.  
\- Leo, je n'exige absolument rien de ta part, corrigea Enaël.  
\- À part subir ton étreinte gênante.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à le dire si je te gênais, murmura Enaël en le relâchant et en tournant les talons. Bonne chance pour tes BUSE.

Il sortit de la pièce, et Leo fixa la porte plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Même après tout ce temps...

* * *

L'adolescent s'épongea le front après avoir posé sa plume. L'examinateur lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Leo déclara qu'il avait fini. L'épreuve écrite de Métamorphose lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais ça n'avait pas été la pire -celle de Botanique remportait haut la main la palme de l'épreuve la plus compliquée à réussir. Il fallait vraiment approfondir pour remporter tous les points, et Leo n'était absolument pas un passionné du sujet. Ce n'était pas sur cette épreuve qu'il espérait obtenir un Optimal. Il avait davantage confiance en la Défense contre les forces du Mal qui était plutôt simple.

L'organisation n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Pour l'écrit, un simple envoyé du Ministère suffisait, mais pour les épreuves pratiques, il avait fallu des autorisations qui auraient sans doute été difficiles à récupérer si Sirius ne travaillait pas au ministère. Ses relations étaient très utiles. Après tout, Leo avait aussi pu recevoir une liste intégrale des personnes suspectées de faire partie des Mangemorts. Il avait déjà barré plusieurs noms en se basant sur ses souvenirs de la nuit de la Troisième Tâche, mais il en restait encore bien trop pour en faire une quelconque conclusion. S'il voulait progresser dans son enquête, il allait falloir qu'il prenne les choses en main, mais comment ?

Remus l'attendait en dehors de la salle d'étude, comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les autres épreuves. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Leo demanda :

\- Dis, Papa, c'est bien Avifors pour transformer un objet en oiseau...?  
-... Je présume que ça s'est bien passé, puisque c'est exact. Tu as bien fait attention à préciser le fait que ce sort fonctionne aussi sur les animaux ?

Leo se gratta la nuque l'air contrit. Son père sourit et s'approcha de lui :

\- Je suis certain que tu as réussi tes BUSE. Tu vas pouvoir te détendre maintenant.  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? répondit Leo en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être te promener dans Londres. Il y a beaucoup à voir.  
\- Tu m'en donnes l'autorisation ? s'étonna Leo en croisant les bras.  
\- La situation a dû se calmer, il devrait y avoir moins de risque qu'on ne te reconnaisse. Tu n'es pas encore aussi célèbre que ton frère.  
\- Et c'est mieux comme ça, conclut Leo. Bon, eh bien... j'y vais. Je serai rentré pour dîner.

Remus hocha la tête, et Leo ne mit pas longtemps avant de respirer l'air frais. On était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, la température était supportable, et le soleil était radieux. Leo se surprit à sourire et descendit la rue, sans réelle idée pour sa destination. Il n'avait rien prévu, pour une fois. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, et lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour du pub, il pressa nostalgiquement les briques selon la combinaison connue de tout sorcier britannique.

L'arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse fut presque aussi majestueuse que la première fois, où Remus lui avait tenu l'épaule pour l'encourager. Il lui avait ensuite laissé le champ libre, et tout avait commencé... La "rencontre" avec les Weasley, leur altercation avec les Malefoy, la fausse Iliona Trelawney... En y repensant, Leo était convaincu qu'il s'était en fait agi du Facilitateur, qui avait à ce moment déposé l'un des carnets de Jedusor dans ses affaires.

Les Flamel lui avaient menti au sujet de ces carnets, prétendant qu'ils étaient ses Horcruxes. Ils avaient aussi dit qu'ils avaient gardé les carnets cachés pour préserver leur existence, mais ils étaient probablement de mèche avec le Facilitateur. C'était comme ça que celui-ci lui avait passé le carnet. En fait, les Flamel étaient probablement en contact fréquent avec plusieurs Mangemorts puisque Lucius était à un moment donné en possession de l'autre carnet, qu'il confia ensuite à Ginny Weasley.

L'existence de ces carnets qu'il ne pouvait véritablement examiner avait frustré Leo. Quand quelques mois après son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait découvert le carnet, il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de faire le lien. Puis il avait cherché à comprendre ce qu'était l'objet, et il avait presque failli succomber à son pouvoir.

Et il l'avait ramené l'année suivante pour l'étudier plus en détail, essayer de faire passer la douleur en se concentrant sur autre chose, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Tout ce temps, Leo avait menti à ses amis. Alexandra avait été la plus facile à tromper, mais Terry et Luna étaient moins précipités, plus réfléchis -ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'Alexandra faisait honte à la maison Serdaigle.

Et même cette année, ses amis avaient continué à croire en lui. Ils avaient placé leur confiance en lui, et il avait jeté cette confiance aux ordures. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils entêtés dans cette direction ? Ils auraient dû comprendre après s'être fait plusieurs fois avoir... Et il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas responsable de la participation de Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'avait plus ou moins fait que mentir par omission, en tout cas l'année passée...

Leo ne pouvait donc pas être surpris s'il s'avérait que ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos -ils en avaient bien le droit.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ses pieds l'avaient conduit vers la devanture de chez Zonko, un magasin renommé de farces et attrapes. Les jumeaux Weasley, à qui il n'avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois, apparurent immédiatement dans son esprit. Il lui avait une fois semblé entendre Luna insinuer qu'elle aimerait bien faire connaissance avec eux. Elle allait désormais pouvoir exaucer son voeu si elle ne voulait plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Leo...

\- Toi, mon garçon ! retentit une voix faible.

Leo se tourna vers une personne assise à même le sol, qui le fixait avec étonnement. L'homme l'invita :

\- Tu as quelque chose dans ta poche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le montrer ?

La main droite de Leo s'abaissa instinctivement vers sa poche, et saisit l'objet dont parlait probablement l'étrange sorcier. Il s'agissait d'une pierre de voyance, un cadeau d'Alexandra qui datait de la fin de leur première année ensemble. Un objet qui lui avait procuré des visions, mais rien d'absolument transcendant.

Il sortit la pierre et la tendit au sorcier, qui plissa longuement les lèvres, avant de glisser :

\- Mon cher, tu n'as, il m'apparaît, aucune idée de l'usage de ta pierre, je me trompe ?  
\- E-Euh...

\- Elle est sous-exploitée, bien trop délaissée. On te l'a offerte ?  
\- Effectivement...  
\- La personne qui te l'a confiée tenait beaucoup à toi. Ne réalisez-tu donc pas l'immense potentiel que tu possèdes ?  
\- Écoutez, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me narguer-  
\- Pour débloquer le pouvoir de cette pierre, il te faudra la jeter dans les flammes du Mordor.

Leo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche bée. L'étrange personnage venait-il sérieusement de faire référence à un roman préhistorique ?

\- Je blague. Tu n'as qu'à me la prêter quelques instants, et me tendre la main, et je créerai un lien indestructible entre toi et cette pierre.  
\- Vous n'allez pas me la voler ? se méfia Leo.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? J'ai bien trop de respect pour ce type d'artéfact.

Leo soupira et tendit la pierre à l'homme qui, en la saisissant, sourit étrangement, avec un soupçon de nostalgie peut-être -Leo eut du mal à interpréter cette expression fugace. L'homme tint la main de l'adolescent et murmura une litanie qui donna à Leo l'impression qu'il essayait d'invoquer un démon. Il avait cela dit passé un temps exagéré à se renseigner sur des rituels douteux...

Une étrange lumière brilla entre l'objet et Leo, puis le sorcier lâcha sa main. Il soupira, et dit de sa voix constamment épuisée :

\- C'est fait.  
\- Et... qu'est-ce que ça va changer, au juste ?  
\- Tu verras en temps et en heure...

Leo roula des yeux avec la désagréable impression qu'il s'était fait avoir par un charlatan, puis se leva et se retourna. Il marmonna un "Merci..." et s'apprêtait à continuer sa visite du Chemin de Traverse lorsque la voix fatiguée de l'homme le bloqua :

\- Un instant, mon garçon !  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- ... Veille sur Alexandra de ma part.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais lorsque Leo fut retourné, l'étrange homme avait disparu.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 37, C'est moi le problème (qui fait plus de 4200 mots). N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me suivre, ou à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris, ça me fait très très très plaisir même si vous avez des critiques négatives à faire !**

 **J'aimerais remercier RedFeather en particulier qui m'a récemment écrit une très longue review qui m'a énormément réjoui, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres tout le reste de la journée hahaha !**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	44. 37) C'est moi le problème

**37) C'est moi le problème**

La cheminée s'éclaira d'un coup à la surprise de tous. Une tête se dessina dans la braise; Leo ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Remus en se levant de son fauteuil.  
\- Une attaque de Détraqueurs à Little Whining, un témoin Moldu, exposa précipitamment la femme.  
\- Ce n'est pas là où Harry réside avec son oncle et sa tante ? remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il les a fait fuir, précisa le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le témoin, c'est son cousin.

\- Merci Arabella, je vais prévenir Dumbledore, dit Remus en s'emparant d'un pot contenant de la Poudre de Cheminette.

La dénommée Arabella acquiesça rapidement et disparut de l'âtre. Remus prit sa place et énonça "Poudlard" avant de jeter la poudre dans les cendres.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Leo sitôt Remus disparu. Des Détraqueurs dans une banlieue remplie de Moldus ?  
\- C'est étrange, en effet, marmonna Enaël. Ils ont peut-être été envoyé par le Ministère ?  
\- Ils prétendent qu'ils en ont le contrôle, mais pour ce qu'on sait, il y a des risques pour que ça ait été une attaque directe de Voldemort, sortit Sirius.  
\- Voldemort veut se débarrasser lui-même de mon frère, il ne laisserait pas ces monstres lui vider la tête.  
\- Alors le Ministère aurait envoyé sciemment les Détraqueurs ? Pour quoi faire ?  
\- L'empêcher de divulguer le fait que Voldemort soit bel et bien en vie, murmura Leo en frissonant.

Il n'écouta pas ce que les deux autres disaient, car il se remémorait l'effet qu'avaient les Détraqueurs sur lui. Il leur était extrêmement sensible. À chaque fois, les moments heureux de son existence s'évaporaient, et le reste s'amplifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus goût à la vie. Non seulement il en fallait peu, mais en plus cet état perdurait longtemps. Une main sur son épaule le ramena au temps présent :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait l'esprit accaparé par tous les événements sombres de son existence, la grande majorité donc, et était probablement pâle comme la mort. Il secoua la tête et glissa :

\- ... Je vais me coucher.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? insista Enaël.

Leo ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le ciel trahissait l'arrivée du soir. Il faisait chaud. Ils étaient tous en manches courtes... Harry, Ron, Hermione, ainsi que Ginny étaient face à Leo et ses camarades de Serdaigle. Zacharias Smith fixait tout le monde avec sa moue caractéristique, et Enaël semblait concentré. Seamus croisait les bras et jetait un regard en biais à Leo. Deux Serpentards jaugeaient tout le monde en silence.

\- Attends, tu peux répéter ? demanda Ginny les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- Quelqu'un... va mourir.

Alexandra était visiblement certaine de ses dires. Elle avait détourné le regard et se mordait les lèvres.

\- C-Comment ça, 'va mourir'? souleva Terry.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui, mais c'est vrai, continua la rousse.  
\- Mais Sirius...! murmura désespérément Leo.  
\- Si on y va, je t'assure que quelqu'un mourra, le mit en garde Alexandra. Et pas forcément l'un d'entre nous. Sirius pourrait très bien-  
\- Il est DÉJÀ en danger de mort, s'énerva alors Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, attendre en lisant la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette ?  
\- Il faut qu'on se calme, ça nous évitera de faire des erreurs, conseilla Seamus.  
\- On perd notre temps, marmonna le seul Poufsouffle présent en désignant les Serpentards. On devrait prendre exemple sur eux, ils savent se taire et agir.

Il reçut deux regards surpris, et Ron déclara :

\- Je vote pour qu'on y aille.  
\- Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère Ronald, siffla Hermione. On devrait réfléchir à un autre plan d'attaque.  
\- Et on n'est même pas sûr de réussir, murmura Terry.  
\- En tout cas, nos moyens de transport sont tout proches, dit Luna en fixant les Sombrals à côté d'eux. Ginny a bien fait de prendre un bain de sang.  
\- Je n'ai pas-Peu importe, asséna Ginny en détournant son regard des tâches de sang de sa robe.  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée, lança tout à coup Enaël, le doigt entortillé autour d'une mèche de cheveux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, curieux.

* * *

Le chaos s'imposait dans le Département des Mystères. Les sorts fusaient à droite et à gauche, et Leo se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se faire toucher. Il était pourtant le seul à ne pas avoir pris une gorgée de la potion...

Il esquiva un nouveau maléfice et contre-attaqua en direction du Facilitateur. Ils étaient cinq contre lui. Que faisait l'Ordre ? Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, ils devaient être déjà arrivés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Et d'un coup, Leo sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser, et les larmes lui vinrent immédiatement. Il était soudainement déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Que se passait-il ?

Son hurlement retentit dans la salle du voile, et Leo sut au fond de lui qu'Alexandra ne s'était pas trompée. Quelqu'un était mort juste devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Il se réveilla dans une pièce bien plus sombre et petite que celles du Ministère. Il tremblait violemment et son front était humide. Il entendit une voix paniquée juste au-dessus de lui :

\- Réponds-moi, Leo...!

C'était Enaël. Il lui tenait les deux épaules, sans doute pour le maintenir en place. Leo ressentait une vive douleur dans sa main droite et lâcha ce qui s'avéra être sa pierre de voyance. Du sang avait taché l'objet. Ses rêves... C'était ça dont l'étrange homme avait parlé ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu voir le futur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura Enaël, qui se faisait manifestement un sang d'encre.

Sans réfléchir, Leo leva les bras et ramena Enaël contre lui, les mains crispées. Il avait le regard dans le vide, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était à Londres, chez lui. Personne n'était en danger -pour l'instant. À part Harry. Si le Ministère voulait s'en prendre à lui, il avait l'embarras du choix en ce qui concernait les méthodes possibles. Il fallait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

\- Tout le monde est en sécurité. Remus est revenu nous voir, ton frère est surveillé par l'Ordre en ce moment même. Reprends calmement ta respiration...

Leo inspira puis expira profondément, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que son torse s'élève et s'abaisse de façon régulière. Les larmes de son rêve lui vinrent sans vraiment qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Il pleurait pour un simple cauchemar, il était plus faible que jamais...

Il serra davantage sa prise lorsqu'Enaël fit mine de s'éloigner, et il implora de sa voix réduite :

\- Reste. Juste... cette nuit.

Enaël s'immobilisa, puis acquiesça, et Leo consenti enfin à le lâcher. L'autre adolescent contourna le lit et souleva la couverture pour s'étendre dessous. Immédiatement, Leo s'agrippa à lui, bras sur le torse de l'autre, jambes entremêlées, tremblant toujours. Il se voyait mal dormir dans cet état, mais il ne lui fallut pourtant que quelques instants pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et cette fois, les rêves qu'il eut furent bien plus agréables.

Le lendemain matin, Leo resta longtemps au lit, contrairement à son habitude. Il souriait comme rarement au réveil. Il pouvait presque ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa main.

Enaël était toujours endormi profondément, et Leo le regarda les sourcils relevés, puis se tourna vers sa table de chevet et saisit sa baguette. Un léger geste effaça les traces de sang venant de sa main -il ne tenait pas à inquiéter Enaël davantage. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir saisi la pierre dans son sommeil mais sa main, elle, s'en rappelait bien. L'objet rappelait à Leo des carnets bien spécifiques...

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda doucement Enaël.

Leo se tourna vers lui et acquiesça avec un sourire qu'il n'eut, pour une fois, pas besoin de forcer. Il reposa sa baguette et susurra :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas important, commença Enaël.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma Leo. Alors ?

Enaël ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Leo savait pourquoi. Cette scène lui rappelait d'autres discussions plusieurs années auparavant. À chaque fois, c'était Leo qui avait l'habitude de répondre que son état importait peu. Et c'était Enaël qui objectait et affirmait le contraire. À cette époque, Leo avait une mauvaise opinion de lui-même. Et c'était toujours le cas, mais il avait davantage confiance en lui. C'était presque comique de voir la situation inverse...

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et les joues écarlates du plus âgé trahissaient son état. Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion -ce n'était après tout que de la logique. Oui, de la logique pure, aussi pur que le cœur du jeune homme qui lui faisait f-

Des bruits de pas. Dans le couloir. Leo n'avait pas réalisé que leurs visages s'étaient si dangereusement rapprochés. Comme les bruits de pas. Dans le couloir. Ses mains étaient posées sur une surface qui n'était définitivement pas un matelas. Les pas aussi se posaient sur autre chose qu'un matelas. Dans le couloir. Et les pupilles dilatées. Leurs. Pupilles. Totalement. Dilatées. Les yeux d'Enaël étaient grand ouverts. Comme la porte. De la chambre.

\- Ah !

Le cerveau de Leo se réactiva comme un électrochoc, et l'adolescent sursauta et tourna vivement le cou en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre. Sirius le fixait. Et fixait par la même occasion Enaël. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Dans. Le. Même. Lit.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.  
\- A-Attends un peu ! lança Leo d'une voix paniquée en se levant. T-Tu... Ne t'avises pas de dire quoi que ce soit à Remus !  
\- Dire quoi à qui ? retentit une seconde voix.  
\- C'est une blague ?! siffla Leo. Sirius, tu-!

Et Remus arriva derrière Sirius un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres qui disparut à la seconde où il vit la scène. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, puis Enaël s'éclaircit la gorge et glissa :

\- C'est plutôt gênant.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous preniez juste du bon temps, rien de plus, ironisa Sirius qui avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied.

\- Tu n'arranges rien, là, marmonna Leo crispé.

Remus, quand à lui, clignait des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. C'était la première fois que Leo le voyait dans un tel état, et Sirius continua :

\- Tu vois, Rem', je t'avais bien dit que ce garçon tenait de moi. C'est un charmeur invétéré.

Leo faillit s'étouffer, et il n'osait toujours pas jeter un regard même bref à Enaël. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir qui des deux avait les joues les plus expressives.

\- Je... Vous... Il faudra... J'ai des nouvelles qui... ne vont pas... te plaire... Leo...  
\- C-Comment ça...?  
\- Nous... verrons cela... quand vous serez un peu plus, heu, habillés, conclut Remus avant de retourner par là où il était entré.

Les trois personnes restantes se regardèrent, chacune arborant une expression bien différente, puis Sirius s'esclaffa :

\- Vous m'inviterez au mariage !

Avant que Leo ou Enaël n'aient pu réagir, il était sorti à son tour.

* * *

\- J'irai droit au but, annonça Remus en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Étant donné que nous vivons ici, l'Ordre a dû trouver un nouveau quartier général.  
\- Je suis de trop ? demanda Enaël.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... En tout cas, ils ont choisi Godric's Hollow.  
\- C'est... C'est une blague ? s'énerva Leo.  
\- Non, et Fol Œil nous a gentiment fait savoir qu'il apprécierait qu'on les aide à rénover la maison de James et Lily, ajouta Sirius en croisant les bras.  
\- C'est ridicule, non seulement ils bafouent la mémoire de mes parents, mais en plus...!  
\- Si c'est Voldemort qui a assassiné tes parents, la nouvelle adresse du quartier générale est prévisible je trouve, dit Enaël.

Sirius lui lança un regard impressionné et déclara :

\- Je t'aime bien, tu ferais un bon Auror.  
\- En France, Voldemort n'est pas une menace aussi concrète qu'ici. Il y a moins de peur associée à son nom, il est moins tabou, expliqua Enaël. Ce n'est vraiment rien d'extraordinaire...  
\- Bref, tu disais que cette cachette était ridicule ? s'assura Remus. Je partage ton opinion.  
\- Mais c'est peut-être justement le but recherché, souleva tout à coup Leo. Ça paraît si évident que Voldemort ne viendrait pas s'assurer d'une telle chose.

Devant l'étonnement de ceux qui lui faisaient face, il précisa :

\- Il était dans ma tête pendant un sacré moment. Croyez-moi, il s'attend à bien plus original de la part de Dumbledore.  
\- Alors j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller pour repeindre les murs de ton ancienne chambre, soupira Sirius.

* * *

En entrant dans la maison, Leo fut surpris de voir Molly, Ginny, Ron, et les jumeaux Weasley. Il y avait aussi Hermione, et Harry ne devait pas tarder.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Tonks en apparaissant au milieu du salon.  
\- Non merci, ça ira, assura Leo.

Il se tourna machinalement vers Enaël à côté de lui, mais celui semblait absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Leo devina instantanément ce qu'il se passait, et il entendit George -ou Fred- déclarer :

\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi la moitié de Poudlard s'affolait en voyant Fleur l'année dernière. De qui s'agit-il ?  
\- Enaël Delacour, répondit Leo avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Hermione et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards peu discrets à Enaël, et Sirius plaisanta :

\- Il est chasse gardée, les filles.  
\- Loin de moi l'idée de m'intéresser à lui, affirma Ginny en se reprenant.  
\- Hermione les préfère plus âgés, ajouta George -ou Fred.  
\- C'est faux ! rouspéta la Gryffondor en se levant des escaliers. Vous êtes là pour nous aider ?  
\- C'est exact, répondit Remus.  
\- Dans ce cas, je propose que vous fassiez des groupes de trois, dit Molly en tendant un pot de peinture à Hermione. Leo peut aller avec...  
\- Nous ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en s'emparant chacun d'un bras de Leo.  
\- Et tu peux venir avec nous, assura Ginny en fixant Enaël.  
\- Et je vais avec qui ? s'insurgea Ron qui s'était jusque là fait discret.  
\- On va attendre Harry puis on ira faire du rangement dans la joie et la bonne humeur, suggéra Tonks tout sourire.

Ron n'avait pas l'air enchanté par la proposition.

* * *

\- Pourquoi vous aviez-vous l'air aussi joyeux à l'idée de m'avoir dans votre groupe ? s'enquit Leo armé d'un pulvérisateur anti-Doxy.  
\- Ça faisait des semaines qu'on attendait de pouvoir te parler, annonça avidement George.  
\- Quand on a su que c'était toi qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe, précisa Fred avec enthousiasme.  
\- A-Ah, vraiment ?  
\- Évidemment ! Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à franchir la barrière de Dumbledore ?  
\- C'est assez embarrassant, en fait... Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
\- On ne te jugera pas, si ce n'est avec admiration !  
\- Pour faire très très simple, j'avais un double de Voldemort dans la tête, ce qui a réglé le problème de la limite d'âge, et j'ai lancé un sortilège d'Attention pendant que vous étiez dans la salle. Ce n'est... pas très glorieux.  
\- Dément, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Fred.  
\- Vraiment ingénieux, compléta George.

Leo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire gêné. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ces réactions-là.

* * *

\- Je vois, vous avez un lien très profond, résuma Hermione.  
\- Pas encore si profond que ça, grimaça Enaël avant de reprendre précipitamment, mais nous sommes proches.  
\- Vous avez passé une nuit dans le même lit, souleva Ginny.  
\- Nous... On n'en est pas encore à ce stade, soupira Enaël.  
\- Ah, mais tu aimerais que ça évolue ?  
\- ... Peut-être bien, admit le plus âgé.  
\- Tu peux demander des conseils à Hermione, elle est sortie avec LE Viktor Krum, glissa Ginny.

Enaël se retourna vers Hermione les yeux écarquillés et s'assura :

\- On parle bien du joueur de Quidditch ?  
\- Effectivement, tu le connais ? s'intéressa Hermione.  
\- Sa réputation le précède, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Mais et toi ? Tu n'es sortie avec personne ?

La rousse grimaça et déclara :

\- Je vais simplement dire que Tom Jedusor alias Vous-Savez-Qui est un pédophile, et on va en rester là.

Les yeux écarquillés, Enaël reprit son pinceau et le trempa dans le pot de peinture. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

* * *

En redescendant au salon pour prendre une pause avec les jumeaux, Leo remarqua Sirius qui était seul, face à une fenêtre. Remus devait probablement être en train de faire du café dans la cuisine. Pendant que les jumeaux lâchaient leurs produits et s'engageaient dans une nouvelle discussion sur leur future boutique, Leo s'approcha derrière Sirius, sans oser troubler sa contemplation. L'adulte se retourna de lui-même et offrit un faux sourire qui intrigua Leo, qui demanda :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu réfléchissais ?  
\- C'est embarrassant, rit nerveusement Sirius.  
\- Sûrement pas pire que ce matin pour moi, sourit Leo. Je ne vais pas te juger.  
\- Je veux être un bon père pour toi, commença Sirius la mâchoire crispée, et ça signifie qu'il faut que je te comprenne. Ce qui te motive, ce qui t'angoisse... J'aimerais éviter de répéter les erreurs du passé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Lorsque l'on s'égare, il nous arrive d'avoir des pensées que l'on regrettera avec le temps. James, Regulus... Ils en ont fait les frais.  
\- Je n'ai ni prévu d'avoir des enfants, ni prévu de m'enrôler chez les Mangemorts, si ça peut te rassurer.  
\- Ils pensaient pareil, puis l'un a eu d'horribles gosses, ironisa Sirius, et l'autre est devenu un fidèle de Voldemort.

Mais il semblait toujours crispé. Leo s'enquit :

\- Il y a autre chose ?

Sirius le fixa simplement, les yeux remplis d'amertume, puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Harry apparut à côté d'eux avec Kingsley. Celui-ci déclara :

\- J'étais retenu par Dolores Ombrage. Remus, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
\- Encore une...? se surprit à remarquer Leo.  
\- Ombrage va te remplacer au poste de Défense, dévoila l'Auror en réajustant sa robe.  
\- A-t-elle donné une raison officielle ? s'intéressa Remus en croisant les bras.  
\- À l'entendre, Poudlard est une véritable source de débauche, et risque de devenir sous peu une menace sérieuse envers le Ministère, rapporta Kingsley.  
\- Typique d'Ombrage, commenta Sirius qui semblait s'être ressaisi.  
\- Tu connais cette femme ? s'incrusta Tonks avec curiosité.  
\- Mes parents l'avaient invitée à dîner un soir. Le fait qu'ils aient décidé de ne plus l'inviter à nouveau est un bon indice de sa monstruosité. On en a entendu parler pendant des jours et des jours.  
\- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Leo les sourcils froncés. L'année passée, je veux dire.  
\- Non, mais cela m'amène à une nouvelle un peu plus positive. Leo, tu pourras retourner à Poudlard dès septembre. Je suis parvenu à défendre ton cas auprès de la cour.  
\- À quoi bon...? grimaça Leo. Les étudiants vont me faire un traitement de faveur.  
\- Je ne crois pas, dit Tonks sur un ton positif. La majorité aura oublié ou alors ne se sentira pas concernée. Malgré tous les scandales que ma cousine Narcissa a essayé de faire éclater pour ma pomme, je suis toujours pimpante d'énergie.  
\- Je crois également savoir qu'un certain Delacour est dans les parages ?  
\- Oui, c'est le cas, répondit une voix du haut des escaliers.

C'était l'intéressé même. Il descendit les escaliers, suivi de Ginny et Hermione, et se présenta en s'inclinant :

\- Je suis Enaël Delacour. Enfin, plus ou moins...  
\- Albus Dumbledore t'invite à reprendre tes études à Poudlard. Il s'est déjà arrangé avec les professeurs pour qu'ils te fassent rattraper tes deux années perdues.  
\- Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ?  
\- C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire, suggéra Sirius.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure option, accepta Enaël.

Leo se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda, tendu :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune Gryffondor lui jeta un regard amer et répondit :

\- Tu sais déjà que non.  
\- Écoute, commença Leo le regard baissé, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'aurais dû au moins t'en parler, tout t'expliquer.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, prévint Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Compris, sourit faussement Leo.

* * *

Enaël se réveilla au hurlement de Leo et se leva immédiatement. Il se rua hors de sa chambre et pénétra dans la chambre voisine, où l'adolescent se débattait aux prises avec un ennemi invisible.

Ses cris n'avaient pas réveillé Sirius et Remus car la chambre était plutôt bien isolée. Enaël ne doutait pas que s'ils avaient connaissance de ce qui arrivait à leur fils, ils seraient les premiers arrivés.

En réalité, Enaël avait placé une rune de guet sur la porte voisine. Au moindre comportement anormal, il était notifié. Ce n'était pas une intrusion dans la vie privée de Leo, c'était simplement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et il avait visiblement bien fait de prendre cette précaution...

Comme la première fois, Enaël tint les épaules de Leo et lui dit de se réveiller, et il fallut moins de temps pour que cela se produise.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Enaël lui-même qui serra l'autre contre lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as rêvé cette fois ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Leo ne réagit pas, et Enaël n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas, ou s'il était encore pris dans sa torpeur. Après un certain temps, il murmura :

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça... ça ruinerait mes chances de changer ce qui arrive.

Le plus âgé des deux se décolla un peu de l'autre, confus par les propos de Leo. Peut-être que le rêve de la nuit d'avant était un cauchemar récurent ?

Il saisit doucement le visage de Leo et le rapprocha du sien, avant de l'admirer à la faible lumière que laissaient entrevoir les vieux volets à demi-fermés derrière la fenêtre. Un visage qui tentait visiblement de contenir toute émotion mais qui n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Des lèvres vulnérables mais un regard dur, un front plissé mais des cheveux relâchés...

Leurs visages étaient plus proches que jamais. Enaël pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Leo. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. Il osait à peine respirer, l'instant était magique.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt.

Il fallut à Enaël plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler les mots de Leo. Il rouvrit les yeux et ferma la bouche, les joues colorées. En face de lui, Leo avait un regard craintif ce qui lui fit immédiatement regretter ses agissements. Enaël s'éloigna de la sphère personnelle de Leo et s'excusa :

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

Il se leva du lit et plongea son crâne dans ses mains en se maudissant à haute voix.

\- J'ai encore tout gâché... Que ce soit à Beauxbâtons ou ici, je suis un crétin aveugle qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser un seul instant que...  
\- C'est moi le problème, coupa Leo, la couverture repliée sur lui.  
\- N-Non, je n'ai pas un seul instant pensé à toi, que ce soit là-bas ou ici, c'était juste moi, comment bien paraître, ne pas faire honte à qui que ce soit...  
\- C'est ma faute, insista Leo.  
\- Arrête de dire ça, Leo ! s'exclama Enaël. C'est... C'est totalement faux. C'est à moi de te laisser du temps, pas à toi de me laisser faire. C'était à moi de réellement te comprendre il y a des années, à moi de te protéger. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce que tu imagines, sinon... sinon, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Si j'ai choisi de venir ici, c'est parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Si je suis venu l'autre soir et que je suis revenu ce soir, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et si... si je vais à Poudlard, c'est avant tout pour toi ! Je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien, que tes amis te soutiennent, et que tu n'aies plus à souffrir. Si tu étais aussi mauvais que tu le crois, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui !

Sa voix était vacillante sous le coup de l'émotion, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. À l'évidence, Leo ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et il réagit :

\- Tu n'es pas non plus aussi aussi mauvais que tu ne le crois... Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation avec toi, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il faut d'abord que j'accepte qui je suis, que je sache qui j'ai envie d'être... Je te ferais souffrir si là, tout de suite, on se mettais ensemble.

Son regard était incertain, et Enaël acquiesça avant de proposer :

\- Alors je resterai à tes côtés, je veillerai sur toi, peu importe si tu m'aimes ou pas. Je ne te forcerai pas la main sur quoi que ce soit, et le jour où tu seras prêt à me donner ta décision, je l'accepterai sans opposition.

Il revint vers la porte et s'assura :

\- Cela te convient ?

Leo acquiesça, et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Repose-toi bien.

Et Enaël sortit de la chambre puis referma la porte. L'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir deux yeux jaunes à l'autre bout du couloir, mais ils disparurent avant que le jeune homme ne soit certain de ce qu'il venait de voir. Se demandant si lui aussi commençait à recevoir d'étranges visions, Enaël retourna dans son lit. La pensée d'être peut-être surveillé ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir.

* * *

 **The gayness is real, folks. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 38 !**


	45. 38) La boucle va se compléter

**38) La boucle va se compléter**

Enaël ouvrit un énième compartiment du Poudlard Express en cette matinée radieuse, mais toujours pas de chance. Combien de compartiments pouvait-il y avoir dans ce fichu train ?

\- Tiens, je l'ai jamais vu celui-là, commenta une rousse qui le regardait distraitement.

Mais les trois autres passagers semblaient obnubilés par lui. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un autre qui tenait un carnet de dessin entre les mains, et enfin une fille qui, Enaël eut du mal à y croire, tenait son journal à l'envers et portait d'étranges lunettes aux couleurs éclatantes. Enaël grinça des dents et maudit le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, avant de demander d'une voix peu convaincue :

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Leo ? Leo Potter, ou Lupin peut-être, voire Black ?

Il réalisa avec honte qu'il ne savait même pas si Leo avait changé de nom de famille. Il vit de plus que ses propos avaient eu un effet assez négatif sur les occupants du compartiment. Les trois continuaient de le fixer, mais cette fois-ci avec une mine triste. La rousse quand à elle parla :

\- Tu es la deuxième personne que j'entends parler anglais avec cet accent français à la fois ridicule et mignon. Et puis...

Elle montra du doigt le journal que tenait son amie, et Enaël put déchiffrer la une, "L'ancien héritier Delacour rentre à Poudlard".

\- Enfin, ton anglais a l'air plus rouillé que le sien, reprit la fille, mais vu ce qu'on raconte sur toi, rien d'étonnant. Je crois que Leo était un peu pareil les premiers mois.

\- V-Vous le connaissez ? s'assura Enaël.  
\- Oui, dit la fille en se levant et en tendant sa main. Alexandra Trelawney. La fille qui lit le journal de son père, c'est Luna Lovegood, le garçon qui fait des dessins suspects, c'est Seamus Finnigan, et celui qui reste...

Elle lança un regard confus à celui qu'elle n'avait pas décrit, et demanda :

\- Dis, Terry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Q-Quoi ? bégaya Terry en revenant à lui-même.

Les deux autres hypnotisés eurent la même réaction. Ils ne semblaient pas conscients des secondes passées à baver le regard dans le vide, et quand Enaël considéra le fait que c'était précisément à cause de lui, un rouge cramoisi conquit la pâleur de ses joues.

\- De nous cinq, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, lança Seamus.

En entendant cela, Enaël paniqua :

\- Alors vous savez pour ces deux mois passés avec lui ?!

Il reçut quatre regards curieux, et Luna glissa :

\- Il semblerait que la Gazette ne soit pas si bien informée que ça, finalement. Les Énormus à Babilles ne m'ont rien dit, non plus.  
\- Les Aynormusse à... commença Enaël avant de secouer la tête. Attendez, je crois que Leo m'avait parlé de vous. Vous êtes ses amis, ceux qui l'ont soutenu toutes ces années... Je tiens à vous remercier de l'avoir accepté parmi vous.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur nous ? demanda Terry, visiblement intéressé.  
\- Qu'il vous doit sa vie, dévoila Enaël en se forçant à sourire.

C'était horrible à dire, tout compte fait. Il poursuivit, inquiet :

\- Est-ce que vous avez prévu de le lâcher ?  
\- Sûrement pas, affirma Alexandra. Il voulait bien faire, et il a besoin de nous.  
\- Oui... elle a raison, confirma Terry qui avait cependant le regard sombre.  
\- Connaissant Leo, il est probablement allé se terrer dans la cabine du machiniste, dit Seamus la mine soucieuse.

Enaël se prépara à sortir mais la voix de Luna l'interrompit :

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici avec nous. Je pense qu'il préfère être seul pour le moment.  
\- Tu ne connais personne d'autre ici, en plus, remarqua Seamus.  
\- C'est l'occasion rêvée pour avoir tous les bons plans, comme les meilleures cachettes, les coins à l'abri des regards, les personnes à éviter... continua Alexandra. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Enaël sourit et accepta.

* * *

\- J'ignorais que Poudlard était un endroit aussi dangereux, commenta Enaël après qu'on ait terminé de lui expliquer ce qui avait récemment agité l'école.

Il décida de changer de sujet après un court instant de réflexion :

\- Est-ce qu'avant d'avoir une Maison attribuée, vous vous doutiez que vous auriez celle-là ?  
\- Sûrement pas, répondit du tac au tac Alexandra. J'ai juste suppliée au Choixpeau de ne pas aller chez les Poufsouffles, et après m'avoir faite trembler de nombreux moments, il m'a placé à Serdaigle.  
\- Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle ? s'intéressa le français.  
\- Zacharias Smith. Je me doutais qu'il y serait par défaut, parce qu'il n'est ni courageux, ni studieux, ni suffisamment malin pour être chez les Serpentards.  
\- Il est si horrible que ça ?  
\- Je développerai ça une autre fois, se contenta de dire Alexandra. À ton tour, Luna !  
\- Eh bien, j'imaginais entrer à Poufsouffle, mais les Nargoles n'étaient pas du même avis.  
\- Pardon ?

Enaël avait dû mal comprendre. Il avait un niveau si basique que ça en anglais ?

\- Ils ont fait pression sur le Choixpeau, qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Et toi, Terry ?

Le nouveau venu ne comprenait pas trop ce que Luna venait de dire, mais il regarda quand même Terry, qui avait l'air pâle. Alexandra s'adressa à lui :

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ça va ?  
\- On va dire ça, marmonna Terry. Au départ, je devais aller à Serpentard, mais je suis finalement arrivé à Serdaigle.  
\- Tu ne nous dis pas tout, releva Alexandra.

\- Je dis le principal, répondit évasivement Terry. Et toi, Seamus ?  
\- Oh, moi ça a été bien plus simple. Ma mère voulait que je sois à Gryffondor, et ça ne me posait pas de problème. Le Choixpeau m'y a envoyé sans trop se poser de question.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que tout le monde lui jetait un regard étonné. Luna demanda :

\- Tu m'impressionnes, arriver à accepter ton destin sans t'y opposer...  
\- Tu rends la chose un peu trop dramatique, dit Seamus avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu penses aller dans quelle Maison, Enaël ?

Ce dernier leva le regard, la mine concentrée, avant de déclarer :

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai un talent naturel pour apprendre, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça.  
\- Tu iras peut-être à Gryffondor ? proposa Luna.  
\- Non, tel que je me connais, Serpentard est fait pour moi, affirma Enaël avec un sourire qui ne trompa personne.  
\- C'est sûr que la ruse et le gain motivent tes actions, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, continua Alexandra. Un nouvel héritier de Serpentard en devenir.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, mais les pensées d'Enaël étaient toujours dirigées vers Leo. Comment se sentait-il en ce moment ?

Il n'eut pas la réponse à cette question puisque Leo n'apparut pas de tout le trajet. Et alors que Enaël portait un chapeau miteux sur son crâne, il ne voyait toujours pas son ami. La foule qui s'étalait devant lui était très déstabilisante, aussi. Être fixé comme ça par toute la pègre du château, c'était gênant. Il y avait une bonne moitié des élèves qui le fixait simplement à cause de son sang. Cela dit, l'autre moitié le fixait aussi à cause de son sang, mais celle-là au moins n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le dévorer tout cru.

Il imaginait sans trop de peine ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de certains.

"Manger... Humain..."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire à Poudlard ?"  
"Gaaaaah... Chair fraîche..."  
"Il est beaucoup moins impressionnant en vrai."  
"Si je ne peux pas obtenir son coeur, sa tête suffira..."  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à le regarder comme ça ?"

Maintenant, il avait une envie pressante de s'enfuir. Et pendant que ses mains moites se cramponnaient au tabouret qui, étrangement, n'offrait aucun réconfort, ce vieux-

\- Je ne suis pas vieux. Enfin, juste un peu.

Bref, le Choixpeau lui parlait sans qu'apparemment qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu as les meilleurs intérêts de tes proches à cœur, révéla l'artefact magique.  
\- E-Euh oui, peut-être bien.

Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être à la merci d'un être qui sondait son esprit et connaissait tous ses secrets.

\- Ah, mais je vois que tu n'as plus ton...

Enaël attendit la fin de la phrase, mais le Choixpeau semblait se retenir d'en dire plus.

\- Je vois, la boucle va se compléter.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ne te soucie pas de ça, ce n'est pas important... pour le moment.

Le Français fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l'artéfact rendit abruptement sa décision :

\- Poufsouffle !

Il n'y eut pas une réaction dans la salle autre qu'une intense stupéfaction. Le Choixpeau répéta lui-même avec un peu moins de conviction :

\- J'ai dit Poufsouffle je crois...!

Lentement, quelques applaudissements retentirent parmi ceux qui avaient pour représentant un vaillant blaireau, puis ceux-ci s'amplifièrent, et des cris de joie finirent par fuser dans les rangs des Poufsouffles, alors que les autres étudiants accusaient le choc.

Et c'est évidemment à ce moment-là qu'il vit Leo en bout de table, qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, contrairement à ses congénères qui avaient la bouche bée.

Enaël retira le Choixpeau, qui lui lança un clin d'oeil, de sa tête, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle Maison.

Et quel accueil on lui fit ! Deux élèves se levèrent immédiatement et le prirent par l'épaule pour le guider vers une place stratégique. Avec celle-ci, il allait pouvoir tenir les autres élèves à l'oeil et écouter sans souci le discours du directeur. Ses nouveaux camarades débordaient de joie, mais semblaient faire de leur mieux pour se contenir. Ils ne le bombardaient pas de questions, ne lui sautaient pas dessus, non, ils tentaient tout simplement d'être agréable.

Tous, sauf un, qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Enaël. Ce Poufsouffle ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme débordant de ses camarades, et le fixait du regard comme s'il le jaugeait.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Zacharias, il montre rarement sa joie, lui dit une fille plus jeune que lui.  
\- Il est d'un contraste assez frappant avec le reste d'entre vous, c'est sûr, analysa Enaël.

À ces mots, la fille le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire quelque chose de terrible, et murmura :

\- A-Ah, je suis désolée si notre comportement te fais peur, mais...

Elle regarda par terre et expliqua avec un sourire d'excuse :

\- L'année dernière, Cédric était un peu notre blason, la célébrité, l'étendard des Poufsouffles. Le truc, c'est qu'il est parti sans remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et c'était son année des ASPIC...  
\- Alors si je comprends bien, vous me voyez tous comme une sorte de... remplaçant ? demanda Enaël, plus curieux qu'agacé.  
\- Plutôt comme un héritier, précisa la fille. On... On n'a pas une bonne image auprès des autres Maisons, pour eux on est des simplets, ou juste naïfs quand ils sont de bonne humeur.  
\- C'est réducteur, vous m'avez tous l'air ado-Heu, je veux dire, fidèles et sous-estimés. La force de cette Maison, c'est son unité, développa Enaël avec un sourire confiant. Tu crois qu'à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, avec leurs caractères affirmés, il n'y a jamais de dispute ?

La fille semblait aux anges en entendant les dires d'Enaël, qui se renseigna ensuite :

\- Tu peux me donner ton nom ?  
\- Hanna Abott, répondit humblement la fille. Je suis une amie de Zacharias.  
\- Enchanté, Hanna.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroche, et Enaël passa une nuit confortable.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Enaël reçut un emploi du temps un peu différent de la part de Mme Chourave, qui lui adressa un regard complice quand elle lui tendit le parchemin. Sa première semaine consistait exclusivement de cours particulier avec chaque professeur, probablement pour déterminer son niveau et préparer un programme de remise à niveau. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, après avoir suivi ces cours spéciaux, il suivrait des cours de sixième année jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, puis passerait les BUSE histoire d'avoir une trace officielle de ses compétences. Les premiers mois allaient sûrement être très chargés, mais à ce stade l'épreuve n'allait être qu'une formalité.

En entrant dans les serres de si beau matin, un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Enaël. Il faisait frais mais pas trop, et l'atmosphère était paisible. Pomona Chourave le regarda avec bienveillance et déclara après quelques instants :

\- Bonjour à vous, M. Delacour. Nous allons discuter des prochaines semaines tout en préparant les plantes, d'accord ?

Enaël était rassuré. Il n'avait pas à montrer tout de suite ses limitations magiques, et sa directrice de Maison s'annonçait tout à fait charmante. Il apprit notamment qu'il allait devoir apprendre un chapitre par semaine, mais que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il y avait un passionné de botanique chez les Gryffondors.

Mais la Métamorphose, qui vint ensuite, fut bien plus hardue.

Son bras tremblait, la main pointée vers la statuette de Merlin, Enaël répéta avec frustration "Avifors", mais c'était vain. Il essayait, pourtant, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Il va falloir vous entraîner tous les jours, affirma le professeur McGonagall.  
\- C'est déjà ce que j'avais prévu de faire, grimaça Enaël qui se sentait quelque part humilié.  
\- J'ajoute chaque soir une heure de plus consacrée à ma matière sur votre emploi du temps. En attendant que la magie vous revienne peu à peu, vous pourrez toujours étudier.

Au fil de la journée, il apparut à Enaël que pendant le premier mois tout du moins, il n'allait avoir aucune soirée de libre ni même aucun jour de libre. La bibliothèque du deuxième étage allait devenir son quartier général.

En sortant du bureau du professeur Flitwick, il failli rentrer dans Leo, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris de le voir. Sans réfléchir, il s'enquit :

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- B-Bien, et toi ? balbutia Leo d'une voix mi-tendue mi-rassurée.  
\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun souci, mais on verra si c'est toujours le cas la semaine prochaine, sourit Enaël avant de serrer doucement Leo dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...? demanda Leo qui ne se dégagea pas.  
\- Pour faire simple, j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper, résuma Enaël en ferma les yeux.

Leo ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner ou se rapprocher, il semblait satisfait de leur rapprochement actuel.

* * *

Lorsque Leo entra dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison, celui-ci lui envoya un regard bienveillant et dit :

\- Vous m'avez impressionné le soir de la Troisième Tâche. Comment avez-vous pu accomplir cette prouesse à votre âge ?

Leo était étonné. Le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le punir, ce n'était donc pas une simple retenue ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

\- J'ai utilisé des runes, mais c'était très instable... Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Il se trouve que vous ne pouvez pas simplement revenir à Poudlard sans aucune sanction, au moins aux yeux du public.  
\- Ça se comprend.  
\- Et voilà pourquoi je vous prodiguerai une heure par semaine un cours particulier, strictement confidentiel. Vous pourrez dire à vos camarades qu'il s'agit de retenues.  
\- Entendu, acquiesça Leo.  
\- Par chance, j'étais professeur de Runes auparavant. Nous allons donc faire ce soir un premier point sur vos capacités, et poursuivrons par l'apprentissage et la pratique.

Leo regarda l'enseignant avec un sourire franc. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

* * *

Alors qu'Enaël, épuisé, s'installait dans un fauteuil en essayant de ne pas s'affaler, Hanna le rejoignit. Elle avait l'air irritée, mais semblait cependant tenter de le cacher.

\- Alors, c'était comment cette première journée à Poudlard ? s'informa-t-elle.  
\- Fatiguant, je dirais. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal avec la reprise des cours ?

Mais en voyant la réaction de sa camarade, qui poussa un long soupir, il se douta que ça n'avait pas été simple. La jeune fille s'étira et dit :

\- Il y a cette nouvelle prof, Ombrage, elle est absolument abominable !  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Enaël dont le front soucieux illustrait les émotions.  
\- Je t'assure ! Elle a traité Justin de moins-que-rien juste parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes ! Même Zacharias s'est insurgé.  
\- Et quelles sont ses méthodes...?  
\- Elle nous fait lire le manuel. Aucune pratique !  
\- Elle est professeur de Défense, pourtant ? s'assura Enaël qui peinait à croire les propos d'Hanna.  
\- C'est le cas, mais elle a bien dit qu'on n'avait, je cite, "pas besoin de pratique puisqu'aucune menace n'est à l'horizon"!  
\- C'est... assez incompréhensible, marmonna Enaël. Enfin, je vais justement l'avoir demain en première heure.  
\- Surtout, évite d'avoir une retenue avec elle.

Enaël voyait de la crainte dans ses yeux, et voulut en savoir plus :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? J'avais bien prévu d'éviter ce type de problème, mais tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.  
\- On raconte des sales rumeurs à son propos, souffla Hanna.  
\- Déjà ? Ça ne fait même pas un jour qu'elle enseigne !

Hanna hocha lentement la tête, puis un sourire reparut sur son visage et elle glissa :

\- Bon, je vais me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop non plus, hein ?  
\- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je vais bientôt y aller aussi. Bonne nuit !  
\- Toi aussi !

Et tandis qu'Hanna se rendait à son dortoir, Enaël ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Dolores Ombrage ne devait pas être si terrible que cela, si ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 39, "On trouvera un moyen". N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris ;)**


	46. 39) On trouvera un moyen

**39) On trouvera un moyen**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient repris, et Alexandra était à nouveau en train de vociférer à la table des Serdaigle tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais elle est cinglée ?! Et qu'est-ce qui te prend, Leo, pour nous avoir caché ça tout ce temps ?  
\- Ça s'est produit hier soir, souleva l'intéressé en levant un sourcil. Avant, je vous cachais plutôt les choses pendant une année entière !

Il ré-activa sa rune de dissimulation tandis que Terry répondait :

\- Tu avais parfaitement raison de t'énerver. Elle s'en est pris à tes parents, et c'est un point sensible.  
\- Les Nargoles l'avaient prévenu, mais elle n'a rien voulu écouter, se désola Luna en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.  
\- Un peu d'essence de Murlap, et cette blessure sera partie, pas de quoi en faire un plat, marmonna Leo.  
\- C'est illégal ! s'insurgea Alexandra avant de se frapper le front. Oh, attendez, j'ai une idée !  
\- Et quelle est-elle ? s'intéressa Luna. J'espère qu'elle inclut des cafards philanthropes.  
\- Il y a bel et bien un cafard dans ce plan de génie ! affirma Alexandra.  
\- Tu ne parles quand même pas d'elle ? s'épouvanta Terry.  
\- Elle l'aurait bien mérité, insista Alexandra.

Leo était complètement perdu. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui manquait une information essentielle. Il demanda donc :

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
\- Tu te souviens des articles de Skeeter de l'année dernière ? commença Alexandra.  
\- On se demandait à ce moment-là comment elle faisait pour avoir autant d'informations, et c'est Hermione qui a compris la première, ajouta Terry.  
\- Rita Skeeter est un Animagus, un scarabée si mes souvenirs sont justes, expliqua Luna. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas déclarée au Ministère, nous disposons donc de moyens de pression sur elle.  
\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de les utiliser, conclut Alexandra avec hargne.

Bien qu'étant confus, Leo voyait suffisamment clair dans la situation pour y voir un problème non négligeable. Il interrompit ses amis :

\- Mais Ombrage est une employée du Ministère, correct ? Et il me semble que la Gazette est financée par le Ministère. Je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose, elle risque son poste. En plus, je pense que le Ministère se fiche de savoir si elle ne s'est pas déclarée. Ils veulent des résultats, et j'imagine qu'elle est un atout indispensable pour le journal.

De la déception pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Alexandra, mais elle se reprit vite :

\- Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose...!  
\- Que suggères-tu ? s'enquit Luna. Ce conseil de guerre ne peut prendre fin sans que décision ne soit prise.  
\- On ne peut rien faire, en l'état des choses. Et même si on parvenait à faire démissionner Ombrage, la relation que l'école a avec Fudge ne s'améliorerait pas. Et qui reprendrait donc le poste ? développa Terry.  
\- Mon père refuserait. Le refus de son retour à Poudlard l'a sans doute laissé amer, marmonna Leo.

Il regarda avec distraction le reste de la Grande Salle, et il remarqua que le professeur Rogue venait de se lever de table. Une question de Terry le ramena à la surface :

\- Et avec Enaël, comment ça se passe ?  
\- On... On n'a pas trop eu le temps de se parler, admit Leo.  
\- Il a sûrement beaucoup de choses à rattraper, c'est compréhensible. Peut-être que tu pourrais aller le voir, je pense qu'il étudie souvent à la bibliothèque, conseilla Luna.

\- J'ai entendu McGo parler de lui avec Flitwick, dit tout à coup Alexandra. Il fait des progrès, mais c'est pas encore bon. Notre chère prof de Métamorphose s'attend à ce qu'il ait des vrais cours à partir de début Décembre.  
\- Il est rapide, s'étonna Terry.  
\- Il est surtout déterminé, rougit Leo en pensant aux paroles d'Enaël avant la rentrée.  
\- C'est très romantique, commenta Luna d'un air rêveur.  
\- Et vous êtes très gênants, dit Alexandra. La Chauve-Souris est partie vers les cachots, on devrait se dépêcher de terminer avant qu'elle n'ait une excuse pour nous donner une retenue.  
\- Oui, dépêche-toi Leo, c'est toujours toi qu'on attend, ironisa Terry en enfournant tout son porridge dans la bouche.

Leo acquiesça, et il se dépêcha de boire son jus de citrouille.

Quand les quatre amis arrivèrent dans les cachots, ils étaient presque les derniers. Daphné Greengrass leur lança un regard désabusé, et Theodore Nott ne leur adressa qu'un soupir désintéressé. Le reste des Serpentards sourit d'un air goguenard.

\- D'habitude, on ne provoque pas tant de réactions chez eux, murmura Alexandra à ses amis.  
\- D'habitude, on est en avance, répondit Leo.

Des pas rapides résonnèrent dans la salle, et une voix irritée les apostropha :

\- Je suis navré que ne subissiez pas de traitement de faveur de ma part, Miss Trelawney, mais je vous suggère d'être attentive au sujet du cours si vous tenez à passer vos ASPIC.

Le professeur Rogue les toisait, la cape repliée sur lui-même, et ne laissait absolument pas transparaître le côté plus humain que Leo avait pu observer plusieurs années plus tôt, alors que le maître des potions lui apprenait à résister aux Occlumens. Les pensées de Leo se dirigèrent ensuite vers la fiole contenant la copie de Voldemort, fiole qu'il gardait précautionneusement derrière de nombreux verrous et dissimulée par de nombreux charmes. Il s'agissait après tout d'un objet hautement dangereux, si qui que ce soit savait qu'elle était à Poudlard, Leo aurait de gros ennuis. Il avait simplement laissé croire à Remus et Sirius qu'il avait anéanti le contenu, pour éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent. Enfin, ils n'étaient probablement pas dupes.

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa table habituelle, Leo entendit le professeur de Potions présenter le programme du jour :

\- Félix Felicis, la chance liquide. Une potion qu'il est difficile de préparer de façon correcte, aussi m'attendrai-je à ce que vos concoctions n'aient aucun effet.  
\- Tu crois que ce sera possible d'en récupérer un peu ? souffla Terry à Leo.  
\- Bien entendu, je viderai vos chaudrons à la fin du cours, ajouta Rogue comme s'il avait entendu Terry.

Son sourire vicieux ne trompa personne. Toujours un coup d'avance.

Après avoir lu les instructions au tableau, Leo s'attela à la tâche. Le nombre d'étapes était assez effarant, et en se levant pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion, il remarqua que le reste des élèves semblait tout aussi dépassé par la préparation. Le professeur Rogue était craint pour ses premiers cours de l'année impitoyables.

Après presque deux heures de cours, le maître des potions alla vérifier le chaudron de ses élèves, et fit de nombreuses grimaces. En arrivant au chaudron de Leo, il adressa un regard presque déçu à la préparation de l'élève, qui avait une teinte légèrement verdâtre. Celle de Terry était totalement orange et reçut un traitement similaire du professeur.

\- Il semblerait que seule Miss Greengrass ait un semblant de compréhension vis-à-vis de mon cours, lança le professeur après avoir vérifié le travail de tout le monde. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, Leo restait immobile, le regard dans le vague. Une idée germait dans son esprit.

Les cours passèrent, et la soirée arriva, et avec elle une nouvelle retenue avec Ombrage. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. À la surprise de Leo, la personne qui sortit de la pièce n'était autre qu'Enaël, qui se tenait la main en serrant les dents. Celui-ci se stoppa en apercevant Leo, et détourna le regard, la mine abattue. Sans s'en démordre, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras sans cérémonie.

\- Utilise de l'essence de Murlap, conseilla Leo. Qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit ici...?  
\- Elle parlait de toi, répondit simplement Enaël.  
\- Tu... commença le Serdaigle avant de se reprendre. Ne recommence pas.  
\- Comment...?  
\- Je tiens à toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu en souffres, tenta de rationaliser Leo.  
\- Ce n'est pas logique, objecta Enaël le regard baissé.  
\- Depuis quand notre relation a-t-elle quoi que ce soit de logique ? sourit le Serdaigle en relâchant sa prise. Je dois y aller, souhaite-moi bonne chance.  
\- Amuse-toi bien, rit légèrement le Poufsouffle. On trouvera un moyen d'arrêter ça.  
\- Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot, ironisa Leo avant de se diriger vers le bureau. À plus !

Son sourire s'élargit en pensant à sa manière de détourner la conversation. Il fallait bien évidemment faire quelque chose contre Ombrage, mais Leo se doutait qu'à l'heure actuelle, son frère et ses amis échaffaudaient déjà un plan. Harry n'était pas connu pour son caractère docile.

* * *

\- Tiens, j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais tu as un "bonjour" de la part de ton père, lança tout à coup Leo au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin.

Alexandra recracha le jus de citrouille qu'elle buvait et fixa Leo comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceinte, avant de vociférer :

\- M-Mais qu'est-cequec'estencorequeoooooohjevaisletuer QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A DIT ?!  
\- Si tu arrêtais de le secouer par le col, peut-être qu'il répondrait, suggéra Terry. Et merci pour le jus.

Lui adressant un regard noir, Alexandra lâcha Leo, s'épousseta la jupe, et se rassit sans commentaire. Son ami reprit des couleurs normales et expliqua :

\- C'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, je me baladais au hasard, et tout à coup, cet homme, qui avait l'air très fatigué, m'a parlé de ta pierre de voyance.

Il se tut un instant, en évitant de penser à ce que ses nouvelles connaissances avaient engendrées, puis il reprit avec un ton un peu moins assuré :

\- Et quand j'allais partir, il m'a dit de veiller sur toi, en te nommant. Puis il a disparu d'un coup.  
\- C'est très étrange, marmonna Terry. Alexandra n'a pas vu son père depuis...  
\- Je sais, grogna son amie.  
\- Je disais ça pour Leo, expliqua Terry.  
\- Il a abandonné ma mère peu après ma naissance, déclara la rousse avec amertume.  
\- Mais comment a-t-il su que je te connaissais ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu te voir ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais vu une Alexandra bouillante de rage si tu poses cette question, marmonna Terry.  
\- Cette pierre de voyance lui appartenait auparavant, répondit Alexandra sans écouter Terry.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais... je n'aurais même pas dû accepter de la prendre, enfin, heu...

Leo ne s'était pas rendu compte de la valeur significative de l'objet quand il l'avait obtenu des mains d'Alexandra. Gêné, il murmura :

\- Je devrais te la rendre...!  
\- Non, tu peux la garder, ça ne me pose aucun problème, affirma Alexandra en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi mon père... Hmm...

Elle jeta un regard rapide à Terry, qui s'excusa :

\- Hey, on a chacun nos problèmes de parents, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est lié !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intéressa Leo en se servant une saucisse.  
\- On en a discuté pendant que tu jouais à cache-cache, précisa Alexandra pour Leo. Tu serais au courant si t'étais tout de suite venu vers nous au lieu de te terrer dans ton coin.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Azkaban pendant les vacances, raconta Terry. Selon le Ministère, mon père s'en est échappé, et...  
\- A-Attends, coupa Leo, concentré. Ton père est à Azkaban ? Mais pourquoi donc ?  
\- Plus maintenant, mais il a volé quelque chose, je n'ai jamais su quoi, dévoila Terry. Et ce qu'il y a d'encore plus étrange, c'est que mon père est un Moldu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait ma mère et moi, puis... ça s'est produit.  
\- Les Détraqueurs qui gardent un Moldu, on croirait rêver, dit Alexandra. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?  
\- Pour l'instant, rien, soupira Terry. On verra en fonction de ce qu'il se passe. Si j'ai une occasion de le renvoyer à Azkaban...

Il se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre avec détermination :

\- Je n'aiderai sûrement pas le Ministère à le reprendre. C'est mon père, pas n'importe quel voyou dont la tête est mise à prix. Il doit avoir eu une raison de faire ce qu'il a fait.  
\- Je comprends mieux la situation, acquiesça Leo. Dites, quelqu'un a vu Luna ?

Ses deux amis nièrent de la tête, et c'est à ce moment-là que la susnommée apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsqu'elle arrivaà côté d'eux, Alexandra s'inquiéta :

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passée ?  
\- Je chassais des Joncheruines, mais ils m'ont filé entre les doigts, expliqua distraitement Luna en s'installant à côté de Terry.  
\- Les cours vont bientôt commencer, pressa Leo.  
\- Tu n'as pas de chaussettes, aujourd'hui, Luna ? remarqua tout à coup Terry.  
\- C'est vrai, répondit simplement Luna la tête ailleurs.  
\- Et tu n'as pas non plus ton chapeau, mis en évidence Alexandra. Je t'avais dit qu'il t'allais bien !  
\- C'est ÇA que vous avez passé un après-midi entier à choisir ?! s'épouvanta Terry. Les vacances avec vous, c'est éprouvant !

Alors que Leo se demandait en quoi exactement les vacances de Terry, Luna et Alexandra avaient consisté, une voix le surprit :

\- Comment ça va, ce matin ?  
\- Bien, et toi Enaël ? demanda Alexandra comme si de rien n'était.

Leo se retourna et sourit à la vue du Poufsouffle :

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais bien aussi, conclut Enaël avant de regarder Terry et de s'inquiéter. Tu as un problème...?

Alexandra jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, qui semblait subjugué à la vue d'Enaël. Elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête tandis que Luna lui reprochait :

\- Ce charmant jeune homme est déjà réservé, trouve-t-en un autre.  
\- M-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait ! s'exclama Terry.  
\- Et ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, termina Luna.

En regardant à nouveau Enaël, Leo vit qu'il avait l'air très gêné. Il se décala et dit :

\- Viens, on a encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça et s'installa à côté de Leo. Alexandra lança avec curiosité :

\- Tes journées à Beauxbâtons devaient être palpitante avec une horde de fans à tes trousses.

Enaël nia de la tête et confia la tête baissée :

\- J'entendais surtout parler de ceux qui voulaient ma peau.  
\- Un vrai champ de bataille, s'exclama avidement Alexandra. D'un côté, tes fidèles. De l'autre, tes adversaires !  
\- J'ai hâte que tu envoies le manuscrit aux éditeurs, commenta avec joie Terry. Mais, attends, pourquoi les gens te détestaient-ils ?  
\- Pour commencer, mon père dirigeait l'école. Ensuite, mon sang de Vélane. Enfin, le fait que je sois généralement doué, expliqua Enaël avant de se renfrogner. Et là, j'ai l'air horriblement prétentieux. Mes excuses.  
\- Tu t'améliores, plaisanta Leo. Et puis le principal, c'est que tu sois fidèle à toi-même.

Enaël rougit avant de changer de sujet :

\- Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que la Grande Inquisitrice va inspecter les professeurs.  
\- La Grande Inquisitrice ? interrompit Leo. C'est le nouveau surnom d'Ombrage ?  
\- Ça n'a rien de nouveau, elle en parlait à son discours de rentrée, reprocha Alexandra. Tu devais vraiment être inquiet pour ne pas y prêter attention...  
\- Et comment sais-tu ça ? se renseigna Terry. D'ordinaire, les Serpentards sont les premiers au courant de ce genre de choses.

Enaël croisa les bras et insinua avec amusement :

\- Et comment obtiennent-ils ces informations à votre avis ?  
\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils demandent aux membres de ta Maison ?  
\- Mais même si Luna a raison, d'où est-ce que vous les tirez, ces renseignements ? insista Alexandra.  
\- Personne ne fait attention aux Poufsouffles, les professeurs leur font confiance, ils peuvent écouter aux portes sans problème, expliqua Enaël. Certains utilisent même les elfes de maison qui travaillent ici pour obtenir des informations.  
\- Impressionnant, murmura Alexandra admirative.  
\- Et Ombrage commencera quand ses inspections ? dit Terry.  
\- Après les vacances de Noël, je pense, réfléchit Enaël. De cette façon, elle a le temps d'apprivoiser ses collègues, et elle sait comment provoquer.  
\- Pour provoquer le professeur Rogue, rien de plus simple : il suffit de lui apporter mon frère, plaisanta Leo.  
\- J'espère qu'on pourra assister aux inspections, rêva Terry. Vous imaginez ce que ça donnerait ?

Un silence révélateur flotta dans le groupe, puis Terry s'écria :

\- On va encore être en retard !

Tandis que tous se levaient pour se rendre à leur cours respectif, Leo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que la pierre de voyance lui avait montré. La vision relatait-elle un événement inévitable ? Ou y avait-il une chance, même infime, d'éviter la tragédie ?

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 40) "Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?". Qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations ? L'humour était à votre goût ? N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dévoiler votre ressenti ;)**


	47. 40) Qu'est-ce que tu me caches

**40) Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**

La sueur ne faisait pas tout. Si le corps ne suivait pas, l'entraînement était inutile, voire néfaste. Mais ce jour-là, Enaël savait qu'il était parvenu à rattraper ce temps perdu qui le frustrait tant. La baguette fermement tenue, le regard fixé vers l'objectif, Enaël inspira, expira, et fit un geste qu'il avait répété maintes fois au cours des dernières semaines, en préparation de ce jour significatif.

\- Reducto !

L'imposante statue se ratatina de façon spectaculaire. À ses côtés, le professeur Flitwick applaudit joyeusement et s'exclama :

\- Je crois que tout est bon ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- Enfin complet, dit Enaël en s'étirant. Je peux reprendre les cours à présent, je crois ?

L'enseignant acquiesça et rappella :

\- Les cours s'arrêtent dans deux semaines, ce sera donc l'occasion de travailler ce sur quoi vous aurez peut-être du mal. D'ici-là, bonne chance !

Enaël remercia le professeur et revint dans sa salle commune, fatigué, mais euphorique. Les cours de ses camarades venaient de se terminer, mais pour l'heure il avait besoin de se reposer. Une sieste n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Quelques heures après, Enaël se réveilla avec le sourire. L'heure du repas de la Grande Salle était passée, mais il avait l'habitude de finir tard. Il se leva et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Hanna y était en grande discussion avec le Moine Gras, et Enaël s'intéressa quelques instants à leur conversation passionnée.

\- Des Niffleurs ? Mais comment les jumeaux ont-ils pu en introduire à Poudlard ?  
\- Juste un, juste un... Ces Weasley sont très malins, on murmure entre fantômes qu'ils préparent un grand événement pour la fin de l'année.  
\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Mais avant, j'ai un devoir pour Rogue... Dis, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une pierre de lune ?

Enaël s'approcha d'eux et s'immisça :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il ne craignait pas trop de les déranger, car Hanna semblait l'apprécier, et elle n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer pour l'avoir dérangé.

Et il avait vu juste. Hanna se tourna vers lui, rassurée, et lui demanda :

\- Tu pourrais me faire comprendre certains trucs du cours ? Enfin, tu n'y étais pas, mais j'imagine que tu en sais beaucoup !  
\- Tu as trop d'estime pour moi, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, proposa Enaël.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure sur le devoir, puis Enaël alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Enaël se rendit au cours de Runes, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Leo. Celui-ci en revanche le fixa avec stupéfaction, puis avec joie, et ils se rapprochèrent tout sourire.

\- Tu as recouvré tes forces ?  
\- Je peux finalement assister à des cours normaux, acquiesça Enaël.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la salle de classe, et Bathsheda Babbling apparut, toujours aussi splendide. Elle se rendit à son bureau, sortit ses affaires d'un geste de baguette, et annonça :

\- Installez-vous. Je vous avais prévenu en début d'année que nous ne tarderions pas à pratiquer les runes apprises, eh bien maintenant que votre camarade est parmi nous, commençons sans plus attendre.

Enaël vit Leo s'extasier silencieusement. À Beauxbâtons, on n'attendait pas aussi longtemps pour se servir concrètement de runes.

\- Nott, Greengrass, appliquez une rune sur un objet dans cette classe, n'importe lequel. Le reste, fermez les yeux. À mon signal, vous devez repérer l'objet affecté et retirer l'effet appliqué.

Les élèves firent comme instruits, et Enaël entendit de vagues chuchotements derrière lui, sans pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Allez-y ! lança soudainement l'enseignante à la surprise générale.

Enaël ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna vers les Serpentards, qui semblaient en proie à la panique. Ils jetaient de brefs regards courroucés à leurs camarades, tandis que leurs mains étaient cachées sous leur bureau. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas la seule personne intriguée de la pièce. Il croisa le regard avec une brune de Gryffondor, un peu plus jeune que lui. Contrairement aux autres élèves, eux deux restaient assis, fixant avec suspicion Theodore et Daphné.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre la raison du comportement étrange des deux Serpentards, et le professeur Babbling donna voix à leurs soupçons :

\- Miss Granger et Monsieur Delacour ne se sont pas fait avoir. Surveiller l'ennemi est une manière très efficace de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. En l'occurrence, vos adversaires n'ont pas eu le temps de préparer leur rune. On recommence, et ne perdez pas de temps.

Tous fermèrent leurs yeux, sauf les poseurs de runes.

\- Commencez, ordonna l'enseignante.

Cette fois-ci, les deux Serpentards avaient l'air d'avoir réussi leur coup. Enaël regarda autour de lui, mais ne remarqua rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il se leva et s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignante, mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien d'étrange.

Nott et Greengrass semblaient intelligents, ils n'avaient probablement pas choisi une rune que l'on remarque à première vue.

Soudain, une brève secousse fit tomber plusieurs élèves, dont Enaël. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que Nott avait sa baguette étrangement tendue contre le bras. Une nouvelle secousse eu lieu, mais cette fois-ci, elle dura bien plus longtemps. Alors que toute la salle de classe tremblait, alors que même l'enseignante devait fermement se cramponner à son bureau pour ne pas tomber, Greengrass et Nott restaient assis sans problème apparent.

Leo de son côté se rapprocha d'Enaël et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Je crois qu'ils se sont inclus dans une rune de stabilité, et qu'ils font trembler toute la pièce avec une autre rune. Tu sais comment arrêter ça ?

\- Dans un premier temps, on pourrait entrer dans leur espace non affecté et observer comment ils contrôlent les tremblements, répondit Enaël les genoux fléchis.

Leo hocha la tête, et tous deux allèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils purent vers les poseurs de runes, qui grimacèrent. Enaël crut voir Greengrass faire tourner légèrement sa baguette, et les tremblements cessèrent.

\- Je connais cette rune, s'exclama Hermione. Faites comme moi !

Elle leva le bras tandis que les tremblements reprenaient, et traça des formes avec précision et rapidité, ce qui n'était pas simple à imiter dans le chaos ambiant.

\- On peut contrôler la force des tremblements en tournant la baguette... comme ça ! continua Hermione en faisant une démonstration.

Elle était visiblement pleine de ressources, et bientôt tous les élèves réussirent à arrêter Nott et Greengrass malgré les efforts de ces derniers.

\- C'était du bon travail, applaudit le professeur Babbling. De la cohésion, un esprit d'équipe, de très bonnes qualités. Il est nécessaire de savoir tracer rapidement les runes, ça peut vous sauver la vie dans un affrontement. Je ne donne pas de devoir pour le prochain cours, mais j'octroie 50 points à Serpentard, 20 points à Gryffondor, et 10 points pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez l'occasion de récupérer des points pour votre Maison plus tard.

Enaël acquiesça, et alors qu'il se préparait à partir, Hermione vint le voir avec Leo, et murmura :

\- On a un plan pour remédier à la situation avec Ombrage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intéressa Enaël.  
\- Rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
\- Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Enaël.  
\- Un village à côté de Poudlard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis déjà chargé d'obtenir une autorisation, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, souffla Leo.  
\- Je déconseille fortement une réunion secrète dans cet endroit, lança tout à coup Bathsheda Babbling de son bureau. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fouineurs qui y passent leur temps. Cherchez un endroit plus confidentiel comme, je ne sais pas, les cachots ou bien le septième étage. Ils sont très peu visités.  
\- M-Merci professeur, dit Hermione en rougissant.  
\- Il vous faudrait aussi un moyen de communiquer entre vous, continua l'enseignante. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne sais rien, je ne vois rien, j'ignore tout de vos activités, hein.  
\- Je sais quoi faire, déclara Leo comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

Ils remercièrent l'enseignante et sortirent de la salle. En chemin, Leo demanda :

\- Au fait, pourquoi personne d'autre n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué les tremblements de notre salle de classe ?  
\- La magie est souple, répondit Hermione. Les runes ne s'appliquaient sans doute qu'à la salle, pas au château entier. Vous imaginez ce qu'il faudrait comme talent pour faire trembler tout Poudlard ?

Leo acquiesça, et Enaël sourit. Il fallait en effet être sacrément puissant.

Le soir venu, au lieu de se rendre directement, dans sa salle commune, Enaël se rendit au septième étage, curieux de voir s'il y avait un endroit un tant soit peu confidentiel. Le professeur de Runes avait eu raison; l'étage était très peu parcouru, il était surtout traversé par les élèves qui se rendaient à la tour de Divination.

Il fouilla plusieurs salles de classe vides, qui étaient pour la plupart laissées à l'abandon. Ça pouvait convenir pour une simple réunion, mais il fallait trouver autre chose.

En parcourant les couloirs, il crut déceler un mur changer d'apparence, mais en se tournant vers ledit mur, ne remarqua rien d'étrange.

Il dut malheureusement s'avouer vaincu au bout d'une demi-heure, et descendit la cage à escaliers l'esprit occupé.

Deux semaines plus tard, Leo fut surpris de voir autant d'élèves assister à la réunion. Il ne savait toujours pas précisément ce que son frère et ses amis avaient échafaudés, mais il leur faisait pleinement confiance.

Enaël était également présent, et avait manifestement invité des Poufsouffles, mais aussi des Serpentards. Harry n'avait pas l'air satisfait de ce choix, mais il fallait lui aussi qu'il grandisse un peu.

\- Bien, alors si vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui, commença Hermione avec une assurance feinte, c'est parce que nous avons un moyen de faire face à Ombrage.  
\- Attends, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi "lui" il est là ? lança un Gryffondor en pointant Leo du doigt.  
\- C'est vrai, il a saboté le Tournoi l'année dernière, renchérit un de ses camarades.  
\- Avec ingéniosité, complimenta Daphné Greengrass.  
\- Ingénieux ou pas, il a arraché la victoire à notre champion, commenta Zacharias.  
\- On pourrait peut-être laisser l'intéressé s'expliquer ? proposa Seamus les sourcils froncés.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, et Leo soupira. Il avait deviné qu'un moment comme celui-ci était inévitable. Il demanda dans un premier temps :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit à la fin de l'année dernière ?  
\- Pas grand chose, mais on sait additionner deux et deux, répondirent les jumeaux Weasley en même temps.  
\- Tu disparais des tribunes et au même moment l'épreuve se met à dysfonctionner, répondit Theodore Nott. Et tout d'un coup, Potter réapparaît et affirme que Voldemort est revenu. Sympathique cette soirée.  
\- Je vois, marmonna Leo en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Que pouvait-il se permettre de dire ? Que devait-il dire ? Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour trouver une réponse à ces questions, et alors que l'assemblée commençait à s'impatienter dans cette salle de classe poussiéreuse, Leo dit finalement :

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit justement d'un bon exemple pour vous montrer en quoi ce rassemblement est nécessaire. Ombrage ne vous apprendra pas à prendre des décisions en cas d'urgence, elle ne vous instruira pas sur les sorts qui peuvent dépanner, sur les stratégies gagnantes, ou encore sur comment réussir une infiltration dans un camp ennemi. L'année dernière, j'ai été confronté à ces problèmes, et j'ai placé des éléments qui auront peut-être un impact dans la guerre qui s'annonce. Oui, Voldemort est vivant. En réalité, j'ai même assisté à sa résurrection. Pourtant, même en l'ayant aidé à revenir d'entre les morts, je me suis assuré de toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Mon plan s'est étalé sur toute une année, et désormais la base est posée pour une victoire, mais cette victoire n'est pas plus assurée qu'un échec. Dans le camp d'en face, il y a des adultes fous, sanguinaires, qui auront pour seul but de vous assassiner dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion.

L'assemblée était silencieuse, et Leo continua :

\- Ombrage ne vous apprendra pas à réagir en cas de guerre, et pourtant nous sommes déjà en guerre, malgré la bonne volonté du Ministère. C'est pour ça que l'initiative d'Harry est, en mon sens, une excellente idée et une action nécessaire pour maximiser vos chances de survie.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction pendant plusieurs secondes, puis à côté de lui, Enaël applaudit avec hésitation, puis quelques élèves dans la salle, et bientôt tout le monde s'y mit. Leo rougit et s'adressa à Enaël à voix basse :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous applaudissez ? Je n'ai rien fait qui en vaille la peine...!  
\- Ton discours était très intéressant, l'informa Enaël. Tu as marqué un point, je crois.  
\- Et donc c'est quoi le plan, plus précisément ? demanda Zacharias par dessus les applaudissements qui se calmèrent.  
\- L'idée de départ était de créer un simple club de défense, commença Hermione, mais je crois que Leo a raison. Il faut qu'on puisse passer à l'offensive, qu'on puisse réagir en cas d'attaque.  
\- Et qui serait le professeur ? provoqua Alexandra.

Leo lui adressa un regard noir. Il voyait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire, et n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient les choses.

\- Pourquoi pas mon frère ? dit Harry avec perfidie.

Ils s'étaient ligués contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ron lui adressa un regard hésitant et Hermione hocha la tête :

\- Nous pouvons faire un vote à main levée. Qui voudrait Leo comme professeur ?

La majorité des mains se levèrent, et Leo croisa les bras et fit mine d'avoir prévu le coup :

\- Très bien, mais alors j'aurais besoin d'un assistant. Enaël, tu m'aideras ?

Sa vengeance eut l'effet escompté, car le Poufsouffle ne parvint pas à cacher sa panique :

\- N-Non, je suis certain que d'autres candidats seraient plus souhaitables...  
\- Tu as traversé la mort, tu as reçu un riche enseignement, tu excelles en runes, et tu es persévérant, expliqua Leo. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre serait mieux placé pour m'aider.

Enaël afficha un sourire crispé et déclara :

\- J'accepte si tu insistes.  
\- Mais j'insiste, plaisanta Leo.

Certain d'entendre beaucoup de murmures chez les étudiantes présentes dans la salle, Leo se tourna vers son frère :

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter ?  
\- Il faut trouver une salle et une date, répondit celui-ci.  
\- Il faudrait aussi s'assurer que personne ne nous trahira, ajouta Hermione.  
\- On s'occupera de ça au premier, heu, cours, décida Leo. Une idée pour communiquer ?  
\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'on peut faire, dit Harry.  
\- D'accord, alors toi, Hermione et Ron, vous réglez ça, Enaël et moi on s'occupe du reste, résuma Leo avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée. Notez votre nom sur (il fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin) ça, ne vous inquiétez pas la liste sera confidentielle, et la première réunion aura lieu après les vacances de Noël. D'ici-là, portez vous bien !

Les salutations échangées, la réunion prit fin. Ses amis de Serdaigle le félicitèrent, et ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Les jours passèrent, et les vacances arrivèrent. Enaël et Leo s'étaient mis d'accord pour revenir à Londres avec le Poudlard Express, et les prochains jours allaient être chargés.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que l'on va avoir du travail sur les bras ? s'intéressa Enaël.  
\- Prévoir les leçons, planifier une partie d'échecs en temps réel, résoudre un problème mortel, et d'autres joyeusetés, annonça Leo le visage fermé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir, se contenta de répondre Leo.

Enaël acquiesça en lui jetant un regard curieux, mais sembla accepter de rester ignorant pour le moment.

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Remus à la gare de King's Cross, et déballèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Le repas fut l'occasion pour Leo et Enaël de détailler le projet d'Harry aux deux anciens Maraudeurs.

\- Ombrage n'est pas à prendre à la légère, renseigna Remus. Elle saura rapidement que certaines choses échappent à son contrôle.  
\- Le véritable problème à mon avis, dit Sirius, c'est de trouver un endroit indétectable. Elle s'est probablement renseigné sur les passages secrets du château.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? remarqua Leo. On ne peut tout de même pas organiser les réunions à Pré-au-Lard, on n'y va qu'une fois tous les deux mois.  
\- Non, non, sûrement pas Pré-au-Lard, rassura Remus. Vous avez la carte du Maraudeur ?  
\- Non, c'est Harry qui l'a, pourquoi ? demanda Leo avec intérêt.  
\- Il suffit de trouver un endroit qui n'est pas répertorié dessus, indiqua Sirius comme si c'était simple.  
\- Mais n'est-elle pas censée indiquer tous les lieux de Poudlard ? répliqua Enaël.  
\- Si, c'est bien le cas, déclara Sirius tout sourire. Mais j'ai souvenir d'une salle qu'on avait trouvé par hasard, et qui était bien utile...  
\- Elle ne serait pas au septième étage, tout de même ? s'assura Enaël les sourcils froncés.  
\- Possible, acquiesça Sirius. Mais il devait y avoir une technique pour qu'elle apparaisse, technique que j'ai oublié.  
\- Je pense que nous la trouvions surtout par hasard, en cas d'urgence, songea Remus. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire davantage.

Leo hocha la tête. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen d'entrer dans cette mystérieuse salle. Il adressa un regard significatif à Enaël, et souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents adoptifs. Le Français fit de même, et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Leo.

\- Tu peux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, à présent ? aborda Enaël.  
\- J'ai eu un rêve prémonitoire grâce à ceci.

Leo saisit la pierre de voyance qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et poursuivit :

\- Dans quelques mois, probablement à la fin de l'année si je prends en compte nos tenues et la météo, toi, moi, nos amis, et quelques membres du groupe, on va tous se rendre au Ministère. Et là-bas, l'un d'entre nous mourra.

Enaël le fixa sans ciller plusieurs secondes, puis réagit :

\- Tu sais qui meurt ? Ou bien la raison pour laquelle nous nous rendons au Ministère ?  
\- Non, répondit évasivement Leo.  
\- Et tu veux éviter que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Évidemment, établit Leo. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas que l'on se rende là-bas. J'ai aussi prévu quelque chose d'autre...  
\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?  
\- Felix Felicis.

Enaël lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de comprendre, et déclara après réflexion :

\- Je ne suis pas doué en potions, il va falloir s'arranger avec quelqu'un de doué. Je consulterai mes sources. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Leo se tut un instant, le regard baissé, puis dit :

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?  
\- Pas spécialement, admit Enaël.  
\- Alors ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi. Le mieux, c'est de te montrer. Prépare-toi à dormir ici. Dès que tu es prêt, dis-le moi.  
\- C'est soudain, observa Enaël avec confusion. Je vais me changer, puis j'arrive.

Il revint rapidement, et s'installa sous la couverture de Leo.

\- Et maintenant ? glissa-t-il.

Leo lui glissa la pierre de voyance dans les mains, sans la lâcher. Il murmura en éteignant les lumières :

\- Endors-toi.

Enaël n'objecta pas, et Leo ferma les yeux.

* * *

Enaël contemplait l'étendue d'herbe qui se dressait devant lui. Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ?

Tout à coup, des briques s'élevèrent du sol à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, et formèrent des murs, qui s'assemblaient comme des vagues se fracassaient les unes contre les autres. Il y avait une sorte de flottement dans l'air, et le spectacle onirique qui s'offrait à Enaël l'impressionnait.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, la parcelle d'herbe à ses pieds s'était élevée sans bruit. Enaël ne ressentit aucun déséquilibre, et en jetant un nouveau regard au bâtiment qui émergeait des profondeurs du lieu, il s'aperçut que les pierres formaient une réplique sommaire du château de Poudlard. D'instant en instant, la représentation à échelle réelle gagnait de la fidélité au modèle d'origine.

À côté du bâtiment, la terre se creusa et de l'eau emplit la fosse. Lorsqu'Enaël se retourna, il put voir un bout de la Forêt Interdite, et le stade de Quidditch. Puis il entendit la voix de Leo :

\- Voici un rêve partagé. C'est un procédé qui requiert un outil de voyance, et des connaissances précises. Heureusement, la bibliothèque des Black est très complète, et je suis propriétaire d'un tel artefact.  
\- Et que faisons-nous ici, au juste ?  
\- Dans les mois, ou peut-être les années qui vont suivre, il y aura une confrontation entre Voldemort et ses ennemis. Poudlard est un terrain symbolique, connu de tous. Un lieu que beaucoup prennent pour un substitut de foyer. C'est sûrement ici que prendra place la dernière bataille de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de toi, Enaël.  
\- Mais encore ?

Leo apparut juste à côté d'Enaël et leva le bras. Des chiffres apparurent dans l'air, puis vinrent se graver dans le sol.

\- Le rêve est pleinement lancé, à présent, expliqua Leo. Le nombre d'élèves assuré par promotion, la quantité probable d'ennemis... Tout est prêt. Tu es intelligent, tout comme Voldemort.

Enaël ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il se retrouva projeté derrière les tribunes du stade, assez haut pour pouvoir observer tout le terrain de jeu. La voix de Leo lui parvint tout aussi clairement que s'il se trouvait derrière lui :

\- Montre-moi ce que toi, tu ferais à la place de Voldemort. Ses stratégies, ses buts, ses ressources, tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu es prêt ?

Le Français acquiesça avec hésitation, puis commença immédiatement à analyser les environs. Il allait mettre l'esprit stratégique de Leo à rude épreuve.

* * *

 **Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? On se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 41, "J'ai traversé des nuages" ;)**


	48. 41) J'ai traversé des nuages

**Hey ! J'ai eu de gros soucis avec Internet ces derniers temps, mais ça y est, c'est réglé, et je peux poster la suite de l'histoire :) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser des références anachroniques, mais j'ai aussi ajouté une scène pour combler le retard. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et on se retrouve le week-end prochain ! Bonne lecture.**

 **41) J'ai traversé des nuages**

\- Tu penses que les Serpentards vont se battre ?  
\- Au moins certains, ceux du cours de Runes étaient présents à la réunion. Je me demande si Voldemort aura les géants...  
\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va faire appel à des géants ?  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Peut-être même qu'ils sont déjà ralliés à sa cause.  
\- Je vois... Je vais utiliser l'Ordre.

Enaël fronça les sourcils et refusa :

\- Ah non, il y a déjà un énorme déséquilibre entre les deux factions, si en plus tu rajoutes les membres de l'Ordre, c'est cuit !  
\- Tu as le Facilitateur, qui est potentiellement ton joker. Et puis la grande majorité de tes adversaires, ce sont des ados.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des profs ?  
\- Ils protègent les étudiants, rappela Leo.

Enaël le fusilla du regard, puis une vingtaine de nouveaux personnages apparurent sur le "plateau". Ses loups-garous se ruèrent sur le groupe et Leo objecta :

\- Attends, les loups-garous veulent faire le plus de victimes possibles, autant aller directement vers les étudiants, non ?  
\- Ça pourrait être une diversion, proposa Enaël. Remus et Sirius sont aux prises avec les loups-garous, que fais-tu ?

Leo rougit de frustration, et il se vit se précipiter vers l'Ordre pour sauver ses parents adoptifs.

\- Voldemort n'a plus qu'à te cueillir, après que tu te sois optionnellement fait mordre, résuma Enaël.  
\- Bon, on s'arrête là pour cette nuit, dit Leo avec acidité.

Aussitôt, l'endroit perdit ses couleurs vives, avant de se plonger dans le noir total.

..  
.

Lorsque Leo se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. À ses côtés, Enaël dormait toujours profondément, les poings serrés, la mine tranquille. Son ronronnement apaisait l'esprit de Leo.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et sans réfléchir, Leo lui demanda :

\- Ça te dit qu'on soit ensemble ?

Il vit Enaël cligner des yeux avant de répondre :

\- Avec plaisir.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois, Leo sut qu'il avait bien agi.

..  
.

Les frappes glacées du vent coloraient ses joues. La gorge irritée, les yeux humides, Leo avait toujours mal supporté l'hiver. Ses bras tremblaient à force d'être contractés. Son pantalon était humide, mais il ne bougeait pas de sa position assise, contre un bâtiment dans une ruelle déserte. Le manteau de neige le gardait bien de se réchauffer, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de sortir de là.

Un craquement retentit en face de lui, et le Facilitateur apparut. Son visage n'était toujours pas apparent, et sans que Leo ne lui accorde un regard, il alla s'installer juste à côté de l'adolescent.

C'était une visite informelle, Leo en était certain. Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude d'envoyer ses hommes de main narguer ses ennemis.

Finalement, l'homme parla d'une voix neutre :

\- Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Leo acquiesça vaguement, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

\- Comment va Enaël ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez rapprochés, depuis son retour.

On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, visiblement. Leo hocha la tête alors qu'une inquiétude paralysante s'insinuait dans son être.

\- Tu sembles perdu, en quête de ton identité.

Et maintenant, il allait lui proposer de rejoindre les Mangemorts ?

\- On passe tous par ce point, continua l'homme d'un ton compatissant. Ne pas répondre aux attentes des autres, se mettre trop de poids sur la conscience... Je pense que beaucoup de personnes comprennent ces sentiments.

Ce faux sentiment de sécurité qui avait pris son temps pour s'installer en son être s'effaça soudain. La protection qui couvrait ses faiblesses, cette aura qui lui conférait une assurance inventée de toute pièce... En cet instant, il était un livre ouvert. Il se sentait vulnérable, faible, nu.

\- J'ai sincèrement de la peine pour toi, confia le mangemort en passant une main derrière l'épaule de Leo. Quand je pense à ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques mois... Il m'arrive de vouloir changer les choses.

Leo réprima un hoquet de surprise. L'adulte venait de confirmer la véracité de ses visions. Son regard creux n'osait pas se tourner vers l'inquiétante figure. Ses lèvres gercées s'entrechoquaient sans s'autoriser à laisser passer un appel à l'aide. Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac, et un mal de crâne émergeait.

\- On dit que perdre un être cher, c'est comme sentir son intime bonheur éclater en morceaux. C'est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Si l'adulte disait ça, alors ça signifiait...

Ça signifiait... quoi ?

Leo ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, ni même à réfléchir. Sa fine carapace avait été percée, violentée, arrachée, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'action seule du Facilitateur. Ça remontait à plus loin, probablement à son enfance.

Il avait rendu visite aux Flamel, plus tôt dans la journée. Eux se portaient toujours aussi bien, tandis que lui s'était immédiatement raidi en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Ce qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas après tout ce temps, c'était leur but, ce qui les avait motivé à le priver de son innocence. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui rire au nez sans offrir une once d'explications.

Avant de partir, il avait tenu à adresser la question de ses souvenirs modifiés, voire manquants. La réaction de Nicolas lui avait donné la nausée.

"Crois-moi, tu es beaucoup plus stable sans ces souvenirs, à présent."

Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait se contrôler, mesurer son comportement, tout faire pour absolument éviter une redite de sa seconde année à Poudlard.

Mais alors que le Facilitateur semblait jauger ses réactions, Leo se sentait écrasé, il étouffait dans ce corps frêle. Il n'avait même pas cherché à préserver son esprit, l'Occlumencie était d'ordinaire un réflexe, mais ici tout ce savoir s'était enfui.

\- Tu sais qui va mourir, affirma le Facilitateur. Est-ce que tu sais aussi comment tu vas réagir ? Ce que tu vas faire après ?

Leo était toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que subrepticement une quelconque partie de son corps. Mais la réaction naturelle de ses yeux humidifia ses joues et l'agita de spasmes incontrôlables. Oui, sa deuxième vision lui avait apporté la réponse qui pressait son esprit. Et dès lors, il n'avait su que faire. Fallait-il lui dire ? Se taire ? Il n'en savait rien.

Soudain, la main négligemment posée sur son épaule lui ébouriffa les cheveux et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Sirius qui s'approchait de lui, alerte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'enquit férocement l'adulte.

Leo resta immobile, à la fois par crainte qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège, et parce qu'il était gelé. Sirius jeta des regards nerveux aux alentours, puis s'abaissa à son niveau et lui jeta un sort de réchauffement avant de dire :

\- Rentrons à la maison. Il est parti, Leo.

L'adolescent consenti enfin à se lever, et ils retournèrent chez eux. Leo n'avait pas la tête aux théories, mais il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était rapproché de la vérité au sujet du Facilitateur. Il avait peut-être même déjà tous les indices nécessaires en main.

Dans le vestibule, Leo ne put s'empêcher de demander à demi-voix :

\- Sirius... Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?  
\- Kreattur m'a averti, répondit l'adulte avec assurance.  
\- Il t'obéit maintenant ? s'étonna l'adolescent.  
\- Oui, épatant, pas vrai ? Je crois qu'il commence enfin à me voir comme l'admirable personne que je suis ! plaisanta Sirius avec sans doute l'intention de mettre Leo à l'aise.  
\- Vous voilà ! les interrompit Tonks en arrivant depuis la cuisine. Maugrey t'attend dans la cuisine, Sirius.  
\- Vous m'attendrez pour manger ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura Tonks en levant les yeux.  
\- Tu m'excuseras, glissa Sirius à Leo qui acquiesça.

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la cuisine, Maugrey Fol Œil était tourné vers la fenêtre, mais il pouvait parfaitement le voir avec son œil magique.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Leo mentait ?  
\- Si c'est juste pour cracher sur mon fils adoptif, on ferait mieux d'en rester là, déclara Sirius avec hostilité.  
\- Écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire.

Sirius le fixa avec méfiance, et l'autre Auror continua :

\- Imagine un instant que tout ce qu'il a dit sur son passé, tous ses traumatismes, imagine que tout ça n'est que mensonge. Et s'il avait inventé cette histoire de Facilitateur ?  
\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, fit Sirius irrité.  
\- Leo a trompé tout Poudlard l'année dernière, fit remarquer Maugrey.  
\- C'était pour une bonne raison.  
\- La fin ne justifie pas les moyens.  
\- Leo n'a blessé personne.  
\- Par sa faute, Voldemort est vivant.

Sirius s'approcha de son collègue avec animosité, et fit de son mieux pour se contrôler :

\- Si tu redis quoi que ce soit de négatif sur Leo en ma présence, tu seras banni de cette maison.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine, les poings serrés.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, il demanda avec pêche :

\- Vous avez sauvé la raclette ? Mon estomac crie famine !  
\- Désolé, ce soir c'est fondue, calma Remus. De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Fol Œil ?  
\- Rien d'important, sa paranoïa habituelle, résuma Sirius en s'installant.

La nuit, Enaël rejoignit Leo dans sa chambre et l'embrassa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu as disparu plusieurs heures.  
\- C'était rien, c'était rien, murmura Leo sans en être convaincu.

Enaël l'observa plusieurs secondes, puis devina :

\- Tu es allé voir les Flamel.

Leo n'essaya pas de le cacher, et murmura :

\- Ils ont toujours tant d'emprise sur moi, je... je crois que je suis terrifié.

Le Français le fixa avec étonnement, avant d'étreindre son copain. Leo ne dévoilait à vrai dire jamais ses véritables sentiments, sauf en cas d'émotions extrêmes.

\- L'Ordre veille à ta sécurité. Remus et Sirius sont là pour toi, et moi aussi, tenta de rassurer Enaël.

Il passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de Leo, qui tressaillit et souffla :

\- Enlève ta main...

Ce que fit Enaël, non sans demander :

\- Que s'est-il passé d'autre, pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?  
\- I-Il était là, tout à l'heure. Il se tenait là, comme toi, mais dans la rue.  
\- Qui donc ?  
\- Lui ! s'exclama Leo avec panique. Le Facilitateur, Sirius, ou peut-être toi, je sais pas, quelqu'un !

Enaël le regarda avec confusion, et s'écarta de quelques centimètres de Leo pour éviter d'attiser ses craintes. Il proposa :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Il y a cet homme qui s'invite dans ma vie pour, pour, je sais pas, foutre la merde ? E-Et il a des contacts avec les Flamel, et, et, il arrive à aller n'importe où même quand il y a des limites magiques, et je ne sais pas qui c'est, et l'année dernière il a infiltré le Ministère, selon Sirius les épreuves que les champions ont traversés ne sont pas celles qui étaient prévues au départ, alors il a dû les faire modifier, dit Leo à toute vitesse.  
\- Et tu connais son but ? interrogea Enaël en essayant de suivre.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! À part faire de ma vie un enfer, je ne sais pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? s'enquit Enaël.  
\- Rien, pour le moment, marmonna Leo le regard baissé.

Enaël acquiesça. Parfois, la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de passer du temps seul.

Cette nuit, il eut du mal à fermer l'œil, il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Après que sa conscience ait finalement accepté de s'évanouir, alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient, il lui sembla entrapercevoir deux yeux jaunes qui étaient centrés droits sur lui, puis il crut entendre un craquement presque inaudible, avant de s'endormir totalement.

* * *

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Leo et ses amis avaient rejoint Harry, Hermione et Ron au septième étage.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé un lieu ? s'empressa de demander Alexandra.  
\- Oui, Dobby nous a aidé, dit Ron.  
\- Dobby ? demanda avec confusion Terry.

\- C'est compliqué, donna Harry pour toute réponse.  
\- Nous nous rendons dans la Salle sur Demande, déclara Hermione.  
\- La Salle sur Demande ? répéta Luna. J'espère qu'elle abrite des licornes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Leo demanda comme si de rien n'était :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette salle ?  
\- On l'a déjà un peu utilisé, déclara Hermione en se retournant soudainement. Il suffit de souhaiter que quelque chose apparaisse pour que la salle nous l'offre.

En suivant Hermione, Leo et Enaël échangèrent un regard complice. Ils revinrent une nouvelle fois sur leurs pas, et une porte finit par apparaître dans le mur.

\- Ce doit être ici que j'ai remarqué la porte, observa Enaël. Sirius et Remus pensaient probablement au même lieu.  
\- Oui, murmura Leo en entrant dans la pièce qui était déjà décorée.

Il y avait des cibles contre un mur, un tableau d'affichage avec la liste des membres du club dans un coin, et c'était tout.

\- Ça, c'est de la décoration, lança narquoisement Alexandra. Attendez un peu...

L'affiche sinistre d'un groupe de musique apparut tout d'un coup fixée à un mur. Tout le monde se tourna vers la rousse qui afficha un sourire éclatant et se justifia :

\- J'ai vu ça en me baladant dans les rues de Toronto, j'y étais pendant les vacances.  
\- Les Clash at Demonheads ? s'interrogea Leo. Jamais entendu parler.  
\- Leur chanteuse est mignonne, rapporta Alexandra. Féroce et vulgaire, tout ce que j'aime. Le batteur t'aurait plu, Leo.

Leo rougit et annonça :

\- C-C'est que j'ai, heu, déjà quelqu'un.  
\- JE LE SAVAIS ! s'écria Terry. Enaël et toi, vous êtes ensemble !

Ce fut au tour d'Enaël de détourner le regard, et Luna les applaudit joyeusement.

\- Prévisible, mais satisfaisant, dit-elle.  
\- Pour en revenir au sujet... Alexandra, tu as pu te rendre sur un autre continent sans tes parents ? s'intéressa Leo.  
\- J'ai transplané, avoua Alexandra.  
\- Tu as transplané jusqu'à Toronto...?  
\- C'est illégal, fit remarquer Enaël.  
\- Pas en Amérique, ils sont beaucoup plus laxistes, rassura Alexandra.  
\- Mais comment as-tu pu te rendre sur leur territoire ? insista Terry.  
\- J'ai volé sur un balai, rit la rousse.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils et Leo répéta :

\- Tu as transplané jusqu'à Toronto...?  
\- C'est illégal, réitéra Enaël.  
\- Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je me suis servie d'un balai !  
\- Tu as traversé tout l'Océan Atlantique... pour écouter de la musique ? persévéra Terry.  
\- J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête, entre un père disparu et une mère cinglée, vous comprenez ? se justifia Alexandra.  
\- Le trajet a pris combien de temps ? demanda Enaël en déglutissant.  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être cinq heures de vol ? dévoila Alexandra. Bien entendu, j'ai fait des pauses, et j'avais aménagé le balai. Le sortilège du coussinage c'est le minimum syndical dans ce genre de cas.  
\- Et tu n'as pas eu de souci ? demanda Harry impressionné.  
\- Eh bien j'ai traversé des nuages, il a plu à un moment donné, mais c'est allé.  
\- Et après avoir traversé tout ça, tu n'es toujours pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ?! s'insurgea Ron.

Alexandra roula des yeux et affirma :

\- La compétition, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Le travail d'équipe, très peu pour moi.  
\- Tu t'étais bien débrouillée à la course d'obstacles du professeur Brûlopot pourtant, rappela Leo.  
\- On était par duo, et j'étais avec Terry.  
\- Tu as oublié de dire que tu ne sais absolument pas lancer des Souafles, plaisanta Terry.  
\- Mais chuuuut !

Leo s'éloigna légèrement du groupe, observant la salle et imaginant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Si le lieu était véritablement incartable, alors c'était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver tout les inscrits.

* * *

Le sourire ne quittait jamais totalement le visage de Nicolas Flamel, surtout lorsqu'il avait affaire à d'autres personnes. C'était une de ses nombreuses manières de s'assurer qu'il avait toujours un avantage, enfin, que ce soit en tout cas ce que ses interlocuteurs pensent. La manipulation mentale était sa spécialité, si bien qu'il craignait parfois d'être pris à son propre jeu. Oui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Marion n'avait rien été de plus qu'un sujet de test. Il n'avait ressenti aucun désarroi, aucune honte, aucune tristesse lorsqu'il avait appris son suicide. Une légère déception, peut-être. Elle s'était très peu défendue. Quelques vaines paroles, puis elle s'était enfui, et tout ça pour quoi ? Traumatiser son petit frère. Un départ assez utile, en fin de compte.

À présent, ne restait que Leo. Nicolas était très amusé de voir jusqu'où il pouvait briser ce garçon, de près ou de loin. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours relevé grâce à ses amis. Mais si ceux-ci venaient eux aussi à sombrer, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Libérer de façon détournée le père de Terry avait été un jeu d'enfant, avec les contacts qu'il avait. Quand à celui d'Alexandra, ils avaient toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Enfin, Nicolas avait délégué cette tâche, il n'allait bien évidemment pas s'occuper de cette basse besogne. Il avait suffit d'une simple photographie prise par Rita Skeeter pour son torchon pour que le sang du vieux se ravive. Skeeter n'avait pas besoin d'être manipulée, elle parvenait très bien à ruiner la vie de son entourage toute seule.

Les Mangemorts étaient pour la plupart lents à la détente. Ils étaient persuadés d'agir pour le bien commun alors qu'ils ne provoquaient que le chaos, et de manière bien sotte. Voldemort lui-même était trop plongé dans sa folie pour véritablement comprendre les effets de ses plans. D'un point de vue rationnel, il ne faisait aucun bien.  
Mais qu'importe la rationalité ! Nicolas voulait voir tout ce beau monde souffrir, ces visages se tordre sous la douleur, ces corps se disloquer, il tenait à observer la peur et la lâcheté dans leurs regards.

En quittant les Delacour ce matin-là, Nicolas avait pu observer le regret et la honte au cœur de cette famille. Résultat prévisible, puisqu'il leur avait fait du chantage. Il revoyait la scène : sa menace d'humilier publiquement les parents, son autre menace de détruire leur école, et enfin la menace ultime, celle d'ordonner aux Mangemorts de les torturer puis de les assassiner de la manière la plus disgracieuse qui soit. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte.  
Il avait hâte, tellement hâte que le temps passe. Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour quelqu'un qui vivait depuis des siècles, mais il voulait être aux premières loges pour se délecter du désespoir de Leo. La perte d'un être cher était toujours efficace, mais cette fois, ça allait marquer un tournant décisif. Si Leo ne mettait pas fin à ses jours après ça, Nicolas s'estimerait heureux. Il pourrai continuer de tester ce jouet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit définitivement hors d'état de marche, ou que lui-même ne succombe à l'ennui.

Après tout, l'ennui était sa bête noire.


	49. 42) Sacrée impression

**42) Sacrée impression**

\- Anthony ! s'époumona Terry.

Le dénommé Anthony Goldstein se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as passé l'après-midi à me chercher !  
\- Et tu n'es pas le seul, marmonna Terry. Dis, c'est toujours bon pour... tu-sais-quoi ?

Anthony acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Alors rends-toi au septième étage à 20h15, dit précipitamment Terry avant de se retourner. Hé, Michael !

* * *

\- Tu veux toujours venir, Zacharias ? demanda Enaël avec inquiétude.

Le Poufsouffle de cinquième année sembla le jauger un long moment, puis finit par répondre à demi-mots :

\- D'accord.  
\- Dans ce cas, sois sûr de bien aller au septième étage à 20h30. Tu t'en souviendras ? Parfait.

* * *

\- Marietta ?! s'exclama Alexandra en consultant sa part des tâches. Je dois vraiment parler à Marietta Edgecombe ? C'est une blague, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.  
\- J'ai réparti au hasard, mentit le Gryffondor. Par affinités, enfin j'ai essayé.  
\- Encore hier, cette grognasse m'a regardé comme si j'avais assassiné son cocker !  
\- Ah, laissa échapper Harry.  
\- Et avant-hier, elle fouinait dans mes affaires façon Ginny Weasley !  
\- Elle pensait peut-être que ton génie menaçait le monde magique, ironisa Harry.  
\- Oh toi je vais t'étripe-

Un "Hum hum" retentit et Alexandra se retourna vivement. Ombrage n'était tout de même pas déjà au courant du club ?

Mais ce n'était que Ginny. Une Ginny en furie qui s'approcha furieusement avec fureur :

\- J'ose espérer que j'ai mal perçu le message qui ne concernait pas du tout ma personne.  
\- Il faut assumer ses actes passés, se contenta de dire Alexandra avec audace.  
\- Tu te trompes si tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire. Le maléfice de Chauve-Furie est ma spécialité !  
\- Ça te va bien, sourit la plus âgée. Faut que j'y aille, j'ai une anguille à étouffer.

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir et Harry attendit plusieurs secondes avant de dire :

\- Tu penses que tout le monde viendra ?  
\- Luna n'aura aucun problème, et Leo... Tu étais vraiment obligé de le faire chercher Seamus ?  
\- J'ai envie que la situation s'arrange entre eux deux, dévoila Harry.  
\- La subtilité et les garçons...

Ginny roula des yeux, puis elle se rendit à son dernier cours.

* * *

\- Alors, heu, tu, ça ne te dérange pas de venir ce soir au septième étage à- commença Leo.  
\- Enaël est déjà venu me voir, le stoppa Seamus en souriant. Je viens, oui.  
\- Ah, c'est... bien.

Dans la tête du Serdaigle, de nombreux scénarios se formaient, de plus en plus inquiétants.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? Avec lui ? s'intéressa Seamus.  
\- Oui, affirma Leo.  
\- Dans ce cas, y a aucun souci, décida le Gryffondor. On a tous les deux tourné la page, et même si ça a été forcé par Naos, c'est mieux comme ça.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? voulut s'assurer Leo. Tu n'es pas jaloux, envieux ou je ne sais quoi ?  
\- Peut-être un peu, rit l'Irlandais. Mais ça passera. Et avant que tu ne le demande, je crois qu'Enaël et moi on s'entend très bien.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Leo.  
\- Oui ! Il a été très sympa, et puis il est venu à ta place pour éviter que tu sois gêné. C'est une perle rare, Leo, ne l'égare pas.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça après une brève hésitation. Oui, Enaël était une perle éphémère et précieuse.

* * *

\- Approchez, approchez ! Aujourd'hui, les Nougats Néansang sont à moitié prix ! lançaient Fred et George à l'unisson à travers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Luna avait obtenu le mot de passe grâce à Harry, et admirait les couleurs chaudes qui parsemaient la salle. Des jeunes de première année fixaient les jumeaux Weasley avec envie, et d'autres plus âgés s'étaient mis en file pour profiter de leur offre. La rêveuse se mit à la suite des clients, et alors qu'elle attendait son tour, des paroles arrivèrent à ses oreilles :

\- Paraît que y a une sorte de résistance qui s'organise.  
\- Seamus m'en a parlé, c'est contre Ombrage il me semble.  
\- Contre une employée du Ministère ? Ils en ont sous la ceinture...  
\- C'est qui leur chef ?  
\- Aucune idée. Je demanderai à notre camarade dessinateur.

La Serdaigle sourit, comme à son habitude, avant de se renfrogner. Certes, l'idée d'Harry avait du succès, mais avec la popularité venaient les ennuis. Et en l'occurrence, si le projet parvenait aux oreilles d'Ombrage, celle-ci allait sans doute faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les empêcher de parvenir à leurs fins.

\- Tiens, une Serdaigle ! Pour toi, les Marécages Portables sont à seulement un Galion ! lança Fred tout à coup.  
\- Moitié prix si c'est utilisé contre Rogue ou Ombrage, gratuit si on peut y assister ! continua George.

Luna n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée juste devant le comptoir improvisé des Weasley. Elle regarda avec envie les objets que désignait Fred, puis dit :

\- C'est pour parler de la résistance.

Elle entendit des murmures tout autour d'elle, et fut satisfaite de son impression. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent d'elle et soufflèrent :

\- Nous sommes tout ouïe.  
\- Septième étage, 20h pile. Et apportez quelques uns de vos bijoux.  
\- Ça marche, déclara George.  
\- À tout à l'heure, sourit Luna avant de sortir de la salle commune.

* * *

Daphné et Theodore fixaient Hermione et Ron avec circonspection depuis un long moment. Finalement, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- E-Et donc, ça vous dit ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'envoyer des Gryffondor pour nous convaincre était la solution la plus efficace ? lui demanda franchement Daphné.  
\- Si nous nous y rendons, ce sera pour une unique raison, poursuivit Theodore.  
\- Laquelle ? provoqua Hermione.  
\- J'exclue bien évidemment l'immense satisfaction de voir Potter défigurer Mister Perfection lors d'une probable démonstration, déclara Daphné. À mon avis, la colère d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que l'on fait vaut toutes les heures de colle du monde.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre Delacour, rassura Theodore, mais il y a quelque chose de jouissif dans l'idée de voir un beau gosse populaire souffrir et être publiquement humilié.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard confus, puis le rouquin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

\- Bref, le rendez-vous est fixé à 20h40. Au sept-  
\- Nous le savons déjà, grâce à nos sources, coupa Theodore.  
\- Les Poufsouffles ? glissa Hermione.

Elle reçut deux regards noirs puis Daphné dit de sa voix menaçante :

\- Je ne sais pas qui répand cette ignominie, mais passons.  
\- Nous y serons, conclut Theodore avec fermeté.

* * *

Lorsque les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent au rendez-vous, il n'y avait que Luna qui les attendait devant un mur en apparence normal.

\- Il y a de la foule, ironisa Fred. On est en avance ?  
\- Non, vous allez vite comprendre, indiqua Luna. Revenons à la cage d'escaliers.

Fred la fixa avec curiosité mais la suivit hors du couloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des escaliers hasardeux, Luna se pencha vers le fond du château et demanda :

\- Est-il possible de déclencher une diversion près de la salle commune des Serpentards ? Dans les cachots ?

Le jumeau le plus malin des deux se tourna vers l'autre et déclara :

\- Nos Marécages Portables feront parfaitement l'affaire.  
\- Puis-je suggérer une seconde cible ? demanda George.  
\- Je t'en prie, acquiesça Luna.  
\- La cour de Métamorphose. Si les profs tombent dessus pendant qu'ils font leur patrouille, ils réussiront juste à augmenter les dégâts !

Luna semblait toute joyeuse à l'idée, et Fred décida qu'il appréciait bien cette Serdaigle pas comme les autres. Il proposa :

\- Alors George se charge des cachots, et moi de la cour, pendant que tu supervises de loin l'opération ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux venir ? demanda Luna les jours rosies. J'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir en action.  
\- Mais bien entendu, très chère ! Nous devons bien cela à notre plus grande fan.

En entendant ça, Luna donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un nouveau seuil de réalité. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un large sourire décora son visage. Fred avait réellement l'impression d'avoir rencontré leur plus grande fan.

* * *

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas presque décontracté dans sa ronde habituelle, la baguette prête. Les élèves ne s'aventuraient guère dans cette partie du château car elle ne recelait rien de-

Les pensées de l'enseignant furent interrompues par un grand bruit sourd. Il provenait de ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte à sa droite. Fronçant les sourcils, se préparant à intercepter des Première Année, il ouvrit d'un geste de baguette la porte et fut immédiatement atterré par l'odeur pestilentielle qui lui arriva aux narines. Il avança d'un pas et sentit qu'une matière visqueuse collait ses vêtements d'ordinaire amples contre sa peau. Il extirpa sa manche de la vase et fut, l'espace de quelques instants, pétrifié devant le spectacle, ou plutôt le massacre qui s'offrait à lui.

Du vert. Du vert partout; au sol, aux murs, cette couleur maudite était même déclinée en plusieurs teintes : vert vapeur, vert gluant, vert nénuphar, vert liquide, vert verdâtre.

Se retenant à grande peine de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Severus s'empêcha de vomir et agita sa baguette comme il put :

\- Reducto ! Evanesco !

Mais le marécage ne fit que croître et croître, ne laissant d'autre choix à l'adulte que de fui-prendre un repli stratégique.

* * *

Leo se frotta les mains sans y faire attention devant les étudiants qui lui faisaient face. Il commença :

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là...  
\- Il faudrait peut-être choisir un nom pour notre secte ! lança Daphné.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? sourit faussement Leo.

Derrière lui, Enaël s'était approché et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je suis là, tout va bien se passer.  
\- L'Armée des Infidèles ! suggéra la Serpentarde.  
\- Le thème de l'armée me convient, commenta Leo, mais en ce qui concerne la suite...  
\- L'Armée des Fidèles ! s'époumona George -ou Fred.  
\- On va vraiment nous prendre pour une secte, plaisanta Alexandra.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si on n'en était pas une, grimaça Zacharias. Mais Leo est bien notre grand gourou, n'est-ce pas ?

Les murmures augmentèrent et Leo ne sut comment réagir. Enaël prit la relève :

\- Nous... On devrait revenir à la discussion de départ.  
\- Et si on s'appelait l'Armée de Dumbledore ? suggéra Ginny tout à coup.  
\- Oh non, pas elle, grogna Alexandra.  
\- Tu as un problème ?! vociféra la rousse de Gryffondor.

Leo regarda Terry, qui regarda Luna, qui regarda Harry, qui regarda Ron, qui regarda Hermione, qui regarda Enaël, qui ne savait fichtrement pas où regarder.

\- Donc tu proposes l'Armée de Dumbledore ? reprit Enaël en jetant un coup d'oeil soucieux à Leo.  
\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, affirma Alexandra.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Enaël.  
\- Eh bien, commença Alexandra qui cherchait sans doute une raison valable pour justifier son emportement, utiliser son nom sans lui en parler ce n'est pas très poli !  
\- Tu te soucies de la politesse maintenant ? souffla Terry.  
\- Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Leo ce qui lui valut des regards médusés de ses amis.

Ils n'ignoraient pas que Leo ne portait pas le directeur dans son coeur. L'élève de sixième année se justifia :

\- Si on se fait prendre, Dumbledore se sentira obligé de nous défendre. Ombrage aura peut-être assez de pouvoir pour le virer, et Poudlard ne fonctionnera tout simplement pas si elle est aux commandes, ce qui dissuadera le Ministère de nous faire le même coup l'année prochaine.  
\- Tu me rassures, j'ai cru un instant que tu appréciais Dumbledore, souffla Alexandra.  
\- Dumbledore reviendra sûrement l'année prochaine, et il pourra protéger l'école lorsque Voldemort l'attaquera, poursuivit Leo avant de réaliser sa gaffe.

Un frissonnement parcourut l'assemblée et Zacharias lança :

\- Attends, tu veux dire que Tu-Sais-Qui va attaquer Poudlard ?  
\- Évidemment, acquiesça Leo en soupirant. C'est le siège de la connaissance et de l'entraînement du monde sorcier. Il y a fait ses études et en veut personnellement à Dumbledore. C'est l'endroit rêvé à détruire, tout un symbole pour instaurer une ère d'obscurantisme et de totalitarisme.  
\- Sirius et sa passion de l'histoire Moldue ont déteint sur toi, glissa Enaël en souriant.  
\- Et puis surtout il veut chasser tous les Énormus à Babilles ! ajouta Luna.  
\- Et les Ronflaks Cornus, renchérit Alexandra. Qui voudrait qu'ils disparaissent si ce n'est un terrible monstre ? Il est NÉCESSAIRE de s'opposer à lui ! La survie des licornes en dépend !  
\- Faire disparaître les licornes ? Impensable.  
\- Et il va faire de la confiture de Prunes Dirigeables, le vicieux !  
\- Quelle ignominie !  
\- Quelle cruauté !  
\- Alexandra !  
\- Luna !  
\- Es-tu prête à transgresser les lois magiques pour parvenir à tes fins ?  
\- Es-tu prête à sauver l'humanité sans rien y gagner si ce n'est une paix temporaire ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Je le suis !  
\- Ensemble, lancèrent en cœur les deux amies, nous renverrons les hérétiques dans le néant !

Personne n'osa parler, trop confus par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, puis Leo eut finalement le courage de balbutier :

\- E-Euh, et donc, on est tous d'accord pour l'Armée de Dumbledore ?... Pas de réponse ? Je prends ça pour un oui...

L'intervention décomplexée de Luna et Alexandra eut le mérite de faire oublier durant un temps la menace qui pesait sur l'école. Leo continua :

\- Il va y avoir deux groupes, le premier sera dirigé par Harry, Ron et Hermione, et le second sera dirigé par Enaël et moi. Ces groupes seront établis à la fin de cette séance lorsque l'on testera vos capacités.

Il se tourna vers Enaël et dit :

\- Avant ça, je propose qu'on leur fasse une démonstration.  
\- Avec plaisir, fit Enaël le regard amusé.  
\- Pour faire taire les rumeurs, il s'agit bien de l'héritier déchu d'une noble lignée française. Maintenant que ça c'est clair, on peut passer à la suite. Si vous avez du mal avec un sort, une technique ou quoi que ce soit de la même veine, n'hésitez pas à nous en parler.  
\- Je ne mords pas, se défendit Enaël.

En voyant rougir plusieurs de ses camarades, Leo jeta un regard faussement énervé à son acolyte. Il s'attendait à ce que davantage de personnes s'adressent à Enaël, pour une raison bien entendue mystérieuse. Il continua :

\- Vous allez vite vous en apercevoir, Enaël va se battre d'une manière très... Beauxbâtonnesque. Quand à moi, je vais m'efforcer de l'affronter en suivant la norme des parages, de façon assez caricaturale pour que vous puissiez analyser les différences, et ce qui rend un adversaire étranger plus dangereux.

Il n'avait pas terminé de parler que la salle sembla s'agrandir, et érigea un mur invisible entourant les deux duellistes, protégeant ainsi les étudiants. Alors que Leo et Enaël se plaçaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune annonça :

\- Le premier à saisir la baguette de l'autre gagne. Expelliarmus est bien entendu prohibé.

Il sentait la confusion s'ériger chez ses camarades. Ils ne parvenaient probablement pas à imaginer comment l'on pouvait s'emparer de la baguette de son adversaire sans lui lancer le sort prévu à cet effet. Il fallait considérer le duel autrement. Leo croisa le regard d'Enaël, et celui-ci acquiesça, comprenant la demande silencieuse du Serdaigle. L'usage de sortilèges informulés n'apprendrait pas grand chose aux élèves. De plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en avait lancé depuis longtemps.

Tout fut calme pendant une longue seconde, puis d'un commun accord, les duellistes levèrent leur baguette.

\- Protego ! commença Leo, sachant très bien qu'Enaël ne retiendrait pas ses coups.

Celui-ci visa le sol et Leo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa position très longtemps.

\- Erigo !

Les dalles du sol se tordirent et s'érigèrent en un mur solide, bloquant la vue de Leo. Il pointa sa baguette vers les dalles :

\- Deprimo !

L'effet fut annulé, et Leo en profita pour envoyer un Stupefix sur son adversaire, qui sourit et fit un pas de côté avant de murmurer Orchideus. Des végétaux jaillirent de la baguette du Poufsouffle et formèrent un bouclier visiblement fragile.

\- Carpe Retractum !

La baguette de Leo produisit un mince rayon orangé qui se saisit du mur végetal et l'attira lentement. Leo avait beau avoir à présent un double bouclier, le temps utilisé à attirer les végétaux avait laissé une fenêtre d'ouverture suffisante à Enaël. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux sorts, mais vit le mur brûler et sentit son bouclier invisible se dissoudre. Il riposta :

\- Ludibrium !

Son sortilège illusionesque n'allait probablement pas servir à grand chose, mais avec ça, il pouvait montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, surtout lors d'un duel. Il jeta un regard aux autres, qui avaient l'air surpris par l'affrontement.

\- Levicorpus !

Leo ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver soulevé dans les airs par les chevilles. Il se vengea en lançant Incarcerem à Enaël, qui fit un grand bond pour éviter le sort mais se retrouver malgré tout touché par celui-ci. Alors que son adversaire se retrouvait ligoté de toute part par des cordes, Leo remercia mentalement la rune qui empêchait sa robe de sorcier de lui couvrir la vue -et par la même occasion de révéler ses sublimes jambes au reste du public. Pourtant, il commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais entendu le sort, et ne connaissait par conséquent pas le contre-sort. Résolu à gagner le duel, il réussit à pivoter vers Enaël, qui venait de se défaire de ses liens, et lui envoya le même sort, Levicorpus. Le plus âge fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se retrouvait suspendu. Enaël ne pouvait pas risquer de prononcer le contre-sort, car Leo pourrait alors lui aussi regagner la terre ferme. Le duel allait probablement se conclure la tête à l'envers.

L'échange qui suivit fut vif et impressionnant. Les élèves eurent du mal à suivre l'enchaînement, mais ils virent le végétal qu'avait érigé Enaël se tordre dans tous les sens tandis que des jets de lumière le touchaient. Une nuée d'oiseaux accompagna la plante dans sa tentative d'arracher la baguette des mains de Leo, mais lorsque celui-ci fut sur le point de perdre la partie, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il disparut. Pris de surprise, Enaël ne vit pas le véritable Leo venir par derrière et saisir son arme.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le public saisisse ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les applaudissements furent nombre. Le couple se félicita, et les félicitations se transformèrent en un concours de celui qui gênait le plus l'autre :

\- Tu étais formidable, Leo.  
\- Incroyable, Enaël. Tu as tenté jusqu'au bout d'utiliser tous les éléments à ta disposition.  
\- Et toi tu as bien persévéré. Tu es bien plus fort que moi.  
\- J'ai simplement eu de la chance, rougit Leo.  
\- Tu as du talent, insista sa moitié en riant.  
\- Toi aussi ! Tu n'étais pas en forme, c'est tout.  
\- Arrête, arrête. Quand on s'affrontait à Beauxbâtons, la plupart du temps c'est toi qui gagnait.  
\- Tu étais dans le coma, si pendant tout ce temps tu avais été en bonne santé, tu m'aurais battu à plate couture.  
\- Peut-être que je me suis retenu, plaisanta Enaël.  
\- Calmez-vous, les amoureux, fit Alexandra. Vous avez tous les deux fait forte impression, maintenant faut assumer !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers le reste de l'Armée. Sacrée impression, oui...

* * *

Il y avait peu de lumière. Les couloirs étaient sombres, les portes se fondaient dans les murs, chaque pas raisonnait longuement. Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni même ce qu'il faisait là.

Il entendit des cris. Ou peut-être que c'était une hallucination. Il n'était pas très sûr. Toujours était-il que quelqu'un souffrait.

Harry voulait aller voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne contrôlait pas ses déplacements. Il passa par plusieurs portes, traversa quelques couloirs, se heurta à de nombreux murs, mais il ne sembla pas trouver la source des cris. Et d'ailleurs, ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés. Harry se sentait seul dans ce tombeau inconnu. Il eut l'impression de chercher pendant des heures, en vain.

Puis il se réveilla en sueur, dans son lit, son dortoir, sa maison, à Poudlard. C'était son premier rêve du genre, et ce qui effrayant Harry, c'était que ça avait paru réel, comme s'il s'était vraiment trouvé dans l'endroit qu'il avait vu. Un rêve parfaitement saisissant. Ce n'était pas normal.

Harry voulait en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Ron ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, et Hermione lui citerait immédiatement tout ce qu'elle saurait sur le sujet. Leo avait probablement déjà beaucoup de choses en tête. Il fallait qu'il s'adresse à un adulte... Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Dumbledore, et avait toujours du mal à considérer Remus comme autre chose que son ancien professeur.

Il pouvait demander à Sirius. La réponse lui parut évidente à présent qu'il l'avait en tête. C'était son parrain, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Oui, c'était une bonne idée tout compte fait. Harry sortit de son lit, descendit dans la Salle Commune, et s'approcha de la cheminée. Avec un peu de chance, Sirius était disponible.


	50. 43) Je crois qu'elle m'évite

**43) Je crois qu'elle m'évite**

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans le hall principal du Ministère, il se dirigea net vers les ascenseurs. Il avait une destination bien précise en tête. Harry avait eu l'air très inquiet lorsqu'il l'avait contacté, et même si Sirius n'avait pas été entièrement pas convaincu, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber le fils de son meilleur ami. Et puis, il aimait bien ce genre d'aventures. Il en avait touché deux mots à Remus, qui s'était contenté d'acquiescer en souriant. Le quotidien avec le loup-garou manquait parfois de fantaisie.

\- Sirius !

Sirius se retourna et un sourire charmeur apparut immédiatement sur son visage tandis qu'une jeune femme enrobée se dépêcha de le rattraper.

\- Tiens, Gladys ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton apparition ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, je ne viens que pour toi !

L'Auror se força à ne pas grimacer et Gladys reprit :

\- Je voulais t'avertir que Maugrey se méfie de toi, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, tu es parfaitement charmant et-

Sirius l'ignora, acquiesçant de temps à autres. Quand elle s'y mettait, ça pouvait durer des lunes.

-... alors je lui ai dit "Quoi, tu veux que j'écrive un nouvel article sur les fonds de chaudron ?" parce que tu vois des fois j'ai l'impression que je fais passer des messages secrets, selon l'épaisseur ou la taille du chaudron...

De nombreuses lunes.

\- ... et cet amour m'a ensuite demandé si j'étais libre après le boulot, mais comme par hasard Fudge s'est incrusté pour me demander quoi ?  
\- Un nouvel article sur les fonds de chaudron ? imagina Sirius.  
\- Dans le mille ! Alors tu vois, j'ai protesté mais il m'a dit que si je ne voulais plus de mon job...

De très nombreuses lunes.

\- ... mais je devrais peut-être retourner au travail, je vais finir par avoir du retard, poursuivit Gladys.  
\- Gladys, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une information ?  
\- Ça dépend, mais vu que c'est toi, je risque pas d'être difficile !

L'Auror était sur le point de lui demander des informations sur le Département des Mystères, puisqu'il y avait des chances que ce soit ce qu'Harry ait visité en rêve, mais il se ravisa. Gladys adorait rassembler et colporter des rumeurs en tous genres, et il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire.

\- Non, rien. Continue de faire du bon boulot, improvisa Sirius avant de lui faire un signe de tête et de tourner les talons.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit sur le nouveau chef du département des jeux et sports magiques, qui lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne sut comment interpréter. Ludo Verpey n'avait pas démontré une grande fiabilité l'année passée. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour le pauvre gars. Il n'avait que peu de chances de retrouver un travail, et certainement pas dans un endroit aussi important que le Ministère.

Sirius n'aimait pas son remplaçant. Ils se parlaient peu, et il pouvait très bien s'agir du Facilitateur. C'était même très probable, mais Sirius n'avait aucune preuve, et préférait conserver son poste. Il pouvait toujours surveiller à distance l'individu.

Il était seul dans l'ascenseur et décida d'aller le plus profondément possible. Il doutait qu'un lieu secret soit simple d'accès.

\- Département des Mystères, annonça la voix féminine de l'ascenseur.

Sirius soupira et sortit de la cage de fer. Les couloirs avaient l'air plutôt sombres, et l'Auror ne retirait pas une impression chaleureuse de cet endroit. Mais si Harry avait réellement rêvé de ce lieu, une autre question se posait; comment était-ce possible ?

Soudain, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit et une Langue-de-Plomb en sortit. Elle lui adressa un regard interdit et lui fit signe de remonter en vitesse, ce que Sirius ne se priva pas de faire.

* * *

\- Bien sûr que cet endroit existe, affirma Zacharias les bras croisés.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? se méfia Ron.  
\- J'ai de la famille qui travaille dans le journalisme. Le Ministère a peu de secrets pour nous.  
\- Si tu le dis, dit Harry.  
\- Comment ça va avance avec Cho ? s'intéressa tout à coup Hermione.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans la liste des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Votre baiser avant Noël l'a dégoûtée à vie ? plaisanta Ron.  
\- Je crois qu'elle m'évite, avoua Harry.  
\- Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlé depuis les vacances ? demanda Hermione.  
\- Non, murmura Harry. Je crois que c'est mort.  
\- Tu avoueras quand même qu'une salle de classe abandonnée ça ne titille pas vraiment, glissa Zacharias.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda à nouveau Ron.  
\- Les Poufsouffles sont au courant de tout.

Le trio de Gryffondor échangea un regard, et Zacharias continua :

\- Elle l'a très mal pris, mais en même temps elle est toujours sur Cédric, alors je crois que c'est un peu compliqué dans sa tête. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

Un bâillement retentit à gauche de Zacharias, et Hanna se releva avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, l'air hagard. Elle murmura :

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
\- Environ deux heures, dévoila son camarade de Poufsouffle avec agacement.  
\- Ah, bah ça va alors, s'exclama Hanna en s'étirant.  
\- À présent que votre camarade est réveillée, sortez d'ici, siffla Irma Pince depuis son comptoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils occupaient la bibliothèque du château et que l'adulte leur jetait des regards méfiants.

\- J'avais encore un livre à emprunter, déclara sèchement Hermione.

Elle se leva du banc et se dirigea vers la nuée de livres qui constituait l'étagère la plus proche. Ron se pencha vers Harry :

\- Si Hermione commence déjà à se rebeller, qu'est-ce que ce sera en septième année ?

Harry réprima un rire et se mit à ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Cho et Marietta étaient route vers le septième étage lorsque cette dernière demanda tout à coup :

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on fait quelque chose de juste ?

Cho se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, étonnée, et répondit :

\- J'en suis certaine, après tout Ombrage n'est pas compétente. Si on veut pouvoir passer nos BUSE il faut bien s'entraîner.  
\- À l'insu du Ministère ?  
\- Il y a une épreuve pratique.  
\- Peut-être qu'Ombrage sait ce qu'elle fait.  
\- On passe littéralement nos heures de cours à lire le manuel.  
\- Pourquoi continues-tu à défendre ce groupe ? fit Marietta légèrement irritée. C'est parce qu'il y a Harry ?  
\- Pas du tout, se défendit Cho.

En voyant l'air contrarié de son amie, Marietta changea de sujet :

\- Comment va ta tante ?  
\- Bien, je crois. En ce moment elle élève des lapins.  
\- Comme ceux qui m'ont mordu la main l'été dernier ? plaisanta Marietta.  
\- J'avais oublié ce moment, pouffa de rire Cho. Oui, comme ceux-là.  
\- On devrait avoir le droit d'en apporter ici. Des lapins, je veux dire.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Oui ! assura Marietta. Tout le monde a des chats, les chouettes sont pratiques mais c'est tout, et les crapauds... J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?  
\- Tu devrais embrasser un crapaud, peut-être qu'il se transformera en lapin.  
\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque !  
\- Mais je suis d'accord, les lapins devraient être autorisés. Ma tante aurait plus de succès sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et puis ils peuvent être utiles.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, insista Cho.  
\- Et en quoi ?  
\- Il faudrait demander à ma tante.

Marietta adressa un regard désabusé à Cho mais ne pipa mot.

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'était que quelqu'un les filait. Argus Rusard fixait les deux adolescentes d'un regard mauvais. D'abord, deux endroits éloignés l'un de l'autre à Poudlard se transformaient en marécage. Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas avoué, bien entendu, mais le concierge n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

Ensuite, le septième étage se retrouvait ponctuellement inondé d'étudiants, ce qui n'arrivait jamais en temps normal. Sa chatte avait été la première à remarquer l'étrange comportement des élèves, et à présent Argus les tenait à l'œil.

Les filles s'approchèrent d'un mur, puis partirent vers la gauche. Argus resta là où il était, sachant par avance que les Serdaigles n'allaient pas tarder à faire demi-tour, et que ce manège recommencerai plusieurs fois.

Mais il avait mal jugé l'efficacité de sa discrétion, et lorsque Marietta et Cho revinrent sur leurs pas, elles le remarquèrent sans mal. Des coupables se seraient incriminés en fuyant; les deux amies s'approchèrent au contraire du concierge et sourirent innocemment. La plus jeune, aux traits asiatiques, lui demanda :

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Vous n'étiez quand même pas en train de nous suivre ? eut l'air de s'inquiéter son amie.  
\- Je fais mon travail, fit Argus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'étiez pas en train de faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, j'espère ?  
\- On aime simplement se balader un peu partout dans le château pour discuter, déclara la plus âgée.  
\- Poudlard recèle de merveilles qui ne se remarquent pas à première vue, vous ne trouvez pas ? poursuivit son amie.  
\- Peu importe, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à enfreindre le règlement ! tempêta Argus avant de tourner les talons.

Cho et Marietta attendirent que le vieil homme soit hors de leur vue pour soupirer de soulagement. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Terry les interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?  
\- Rusard, déclara Marietta.  
\- Tes conseils ont été très utiles, fit Cho à Alexandra.  
\- C'est une amie Moldue qui m'a appris ça, sourit la rousse. Il ne faut pas hésiter à faire comprendre au harceleur que tu l'as vu, ça va le freiner.  
\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, lança Leo au reste des étudiants, reprenons.  
\- La dernière fois, les groupes ont été faits, continua Enaël avec assurance. Notre groupe sera centré sur l'art des duels.  
\- Dans le notre, précisa Harry, on va renforcer les bases. Un bon Expelliarmus peut faire la différence.  
\- Même si le méchant lance un Avada ? demanda Hanna le bras levé.  
\- Il ne pourra pas le faire s'il n'a pas sa baguette, sourit Ron.

L'assemblée s'agita, et Leo déclara :

\- Mettez-vous par duos au sein d'un même groupe. Tout d'abord, Daphné, mets-toi avec Zacharias.  
\- Je ne devais pas aller dans l'autre groupe ? s'étonna le Poufsouffle.  
\- Tu peux aller dans les deux, nous voulons juste voir de quoi tu es capable, assura Enaël.

Zacharias n'avait pas l'air de les croire, mais il acquiesça et se tourna vers Daphné, qui lui jeta un regard douteux.

La salle fut scindée en deux : le groupe d'Harry était en ligne face à des cibles, tandis que le reste des étudiants s'affrontait deux par deux. Leo et Enaël s'étaient attachés à l'idée de lier des personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas trop. Ça bouleversait les habitudes de chacun, puisqu'ils devaient jauger l'adversaire par exemple.

Alexandra rugit en voyant qui était son adversaire, et fit un geste obscène à Leo, qui se contenta de sourire.

\- Les deux furies ensemble, tu veux tous nous tuer ? plaisanta Terry alors que Ginny semblait prête à réduire sa rivale en cendres.  
\- Ginny a du potentiel, et il faut qu'Alexandra apprenne à maîtriser sa colère, se justifia Leo.  
\- On les surveille, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Enaël.

Les ateliers eurent un déroulement satisfaisant aux yeux des professeurs, qui décidèrent d'organiser la réunion suivante deux semaines après.

Pendant ce temps, Argus était revenu avec des renforts, la nouvelle brigade inquisitoriale que la sensationnelle Dolores avait créé. Constituée de plusieurs élèves arborant un fier insigne, Argus aurait souhaité qu'elle lui soit un tantinet utile, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi ensemble, c'était de s'énerver.

\- Potter est forcément là-dedans ! s'écria Drago en pointant le doigt vers le mur qu'ils scrutaient depuis un certain temps.  
\- Nott et Greengrass aussi, ils ne sont pas dans la salle commune, grogna Crabbe.  
\- Ils peuvent être dans la bibliothèque, fit Goyle le nez gonflé.  
\- Pourquoi t'irais là-bas ?  
\- Pour lire peut-être !  
\- Lire ? dit Crabbe les sourcils froncés.  
\- ... Ouais, excuse. Personne ne lit.  
\- Moi, je lis, glissa Pansy.  
\- Toi la ferme, asséna Milicent.  
\- Je ne te permets pas, Bulstrode.  
\- Va voir chez Merlin si j'y suis, Parkinson.  
\- Chut, siffla Rusard. Quelqu'un sort !

Et en effet, un museau apparut après qu'une porte soit apparue et se soit entrouverte. Marietta Edgecombe vit Rusard et la brigade, puis referma doucement la porte avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Gregory Goyle murmurait un charabia pour tenter d'entrer dans la mystérieuse salle lorsqu'un grand bruit résonna en-dessous de lui. C'était un grondement comme seuls deux jumeaux pouvaient en produire. Tous se regardèrent, puis allèrent d'un seul mouvement en direction du Grand Escalier.

\- Pas encore ! hurla le concierge en se ruant sur les marches, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crème, un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Rusard tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde renversa l'estomac de Gregory. Crabbe le regarda et sourit, probablement sans même savoir pourquoi. Crabbe ne savait pas grand chose.

Le sixième étage s'était à son tour transformé en marécage, avec toutefois un peu plus d'originalité. Une licorne multicolore fixait la brigade, et des plantes visiblement carnivores agitaient leurs tentacules.

Ni une, ni deux, la majorité des élèves s'enfuit, et ne resta que quelques téméraires qui déglutirent.

En revenant dans la Salle sur Demande, les jumeaux Weasley et Luna furent couverts d'applaudissements.

\- Ça a été efficace ! s'exclama Terry. Ils ne risquent pas de revenir avant un moment.  
\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la licorne, rit Leo.  
\- Les plantes ont dû les terrifier, félicita Ron. J'aurais bien aimé être là.

Tandis que Fred et George saluaient leur public, Luna rougit de gêne. Elle avait simplement donné les idées, les jumeaux s'étaient chargés du reste. Et puis ça n'avait été qu'une diversion, pas un véritable spectacle.

Par chance, la salle pouvait créer une sortie aléatoire, et les jumeaux et elle avaient saisi la première occasion pour distraire Rusard et la brigade. Seamus avait fait un dessin représentatif sur les indications de Luna au préalable.

Tandis que les camarades sortaient les uns après les autres de la salle, Harry s'approchait de son frère et lui demanda avec hésitation :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?  
\- Bien sûr, dit Leo.

Ils se mirent à l'écart et Harry s'assit sur un banc qui venait d'apparaître. Il baissa le regard et fit :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, exactement, d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Leo lui jeta un regard surpris et sourit. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots et déclara :

\- C'est indescriptible. Ça dépasse les simples mots, une sensation qu'on ne peut pas résumer à deux ou trois termes.  
\- Je vois... Et quand est-ce que tu as su que tu aimais, tu sais...  
\- Les garçons ? devina Leo. Je pense que je l'ai simplement su, tu vois ? Je ne me suis jamais dit que mon truc, c'était les filles. Tu as des doutes sur tes attirances ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, même si j'ai fait un rêve étrange l'année passée, admit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aime réellement Cho, ou si j'essaie juste de me convaincre que je l'aime.

Leo resta silencieux un instant, puis conseilla :

\- Je ne peux rien deviner pour toi, mais si tu te poses cette question, c'est peut-être un signe. Le mieux c'est encore que tu lui en parles directement.

Harry hocha la tête mais marmonna :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire à nouveau face aux chutes du Niagara.  
\- Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis certain. Au pire, tu passeras à une autre fille.  
\- Comme qui ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une idée, rit Leo. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai l'amour de ma vie à titiller.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas l'allusion de son frère, et le salua distraitement. À qui avait-il bien pu faire référence ?

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 44, "Tu te fiches de nous" ;) N'hésitez pas à commentez si vous avez des questions ou des théories~**


	51. 44) Tu te fiches de nous

**44) Tu te fiches de nous**

Des bruits de marteau faisaient échos à travers le château. Rusard avait arrêté de compter le nombre de décrets qu'il avait placardé depuis son réveil ce matin-là. Il ne savait pas comment les élèves étaient même censés être au courant des nouvelles règles, puisque celles-ci décoraient de long en large le mur imposant. De nombreux élèves lui jetaient un regard intrigué, mais passaient sans rien dire. Certains s'arrêtaient pour lire quelques décrets, mais abandonnaient vite leur tâche.

Lorsque Leo et Enaël passèrent main dans la main, le plus âgé insista pour examiner les décrets avec attention. Un texte attira particulièrement son attention. Celui-ci prohibait le rapprochement physique entre deux individus de sexes opposés. C'était une interdiction ridicule, et Enaël n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle allait être respectée.

C'était sans compter Ombrage le tyran, dont les griffes acérées s'accrochaient à la baguette. D'un geste, elle séparait les fauteurs de trouble. D'une parole, elle réduisait les points d'une Maison.

Lorsqu'elle vit deux élèves masculins dans une étreinte douteuse, ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle lança hargneusement :

\- Tiens, tiens, Messieurs Potter et Delacour, cachés derrière une tapisserie, un abri digne de tromper même le plus vigilant des gardes.

Les deux élèves se séparèrent et la regardèrent avec un mélange d'irritation et de dégoût. Peu importait, elle avait l'habitude.

\- Je sais que mon décret contient des failles, continua la sous-secrétaire d'État, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devriez les exploiter.  
\- Si vos règles avaient du sens, je les comprendrais et tout le monde les appliquerait, répondit Enaël.

Leo le fixa avec stupéfaction. Enaël avait réellement changé. Ombrage plissa les lèvres puis siffla :

\- 20 points de moins pour Poufsouffle, et une retenue par semaine pour vous. Interdiction pour M. Potter de vous accompagner.  
\- Vous avez une dent contre nos sentiments j'ai l'impression, dit Leo.  
\- Des sentiments ? s'esclaffa Ombrage. Entre deux garçons ? Ne soyez pas ridicules. 50 points de moins pour Serdaigle, et une retenue par soir pendant une semaine.  
\- J'ai déjà des retenues cette semaine, informa glacialement Leo. Avec vous.  
\- Effectivement, j'avais oublié, minauda l'horrible femme. Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucun inconvénient pour que nous les prolongions d'une semaine.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire, puis continua son chemin.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Enaël entra dans les serres, il vit qu'Ombrage était présente aux côtés du professeur Chourave. Cette dernière souriait comme d'habitude et démarra le cours :

\- Bonjour à vous tous, aujourd'hui nous allons nous pencher sur le cas des...  
\- Hum hum, l'interrompit Ombrage.

L'enseignante de Botanique se tourna vers elle, le sourire feint, et s'assura :

\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- Continuez, ce n'est rien, fit mine de s'excuser Ombrage.  
\- Ah, fit sa collègue sur l'air de "Dommage". Bien, dans ce cas, intéressons-nous aux...  
\- Hum hum.

Enaël aurait pu jurer avoir vu son professeur lever les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Ombrage, Pomona Chourave avait un ton légèrement irrité :

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cours si vous ne cessez de m'interrompre.  
\- Vous n'avez pas vérifié les élèves présents, dit bien fort Ombrage avec un sourire de requin.  
\- Ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir échapper à mes cours, affirma Chourave d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Dolores Ombrage eut l'air violemment contrarié, et sa collègue reprit avec un sourire naturel :

\- Ces arbrisseaux auto fertilisants que vous avez, pour la plupart, étudiés l'année passée, ont de nouvelles propriétés à vous offrir. Examinez-les selon la méthode que je vous ai enseigné avant-hier, et n'essayez pas de consulter vos manuels. Ils sont inutiles.

L'envoyée du Ministère fixa le professeur Chourave avec rage, et se mit à s'approcher des élèves. Enaël se dit qu'elle avait mal trouvé sa classe, puisque les Poufsouffles n'allaient sûrement pas dire une seule mauvaise parole de leur professeur attitré.

\- Que pensez-vous des méthodes de votre enseignante ? interrogea Ombrage à la voisine d'Enaël.  
\- Elle est vraiment impliquée dans son cours, et en plus on peut lui demander de l'aide si on en a besoin.  
\- Hum, et elle ne commet jamais d'injustice ?  
\- Pourquoi en commettrait-elle ? s'impatienta l'élève. Vous pouvez passer à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai déjà du retard sur le cours.

Ombrage la fixa longuement, puis passa devant Enaël sans s'arrêter pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit à cette horrible femme qui n'allait proférer que des injures à son encontre. Elle n'avait pas arrêté. Dès le premier jour, elle avait fait référence avec désapprobation à son passé. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à attaquer Leo dans son dos.

Enaël fixait son carnet avec colère, l'esprit tourné ailleurs. La situation était pour le moins contrariante, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Leo, qui devait gérer la responsabilité d'avoir prédit la mort de quelqu'un. L'identité de cette personne n'avait pas été ardue à trouver, mais cela n'enlevait en rien le problème. Enaël ne pouvait rien y faire, et c'était rageant d'être impuissant face au destin. Car on ne pouvait s'y opposer, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait changer ce que l'on avait déjà vu...

Dans son cours de Métamorphose, Leo n'en était pas si sûr. Il ruminait, réfléchissait. Il avait une solution, mais était-elle fiable ? Pouvait-elle lui assurer que personne ne mourrait ? Le risque zéro n'existait pas. Sans compter que si cette personne était véritablement condamnée, cela remettait en question de nombreuses choses...

Non, pensa Leo, personne ne mourrait. Tout se passerait bien quoi qu'il arrive. Il se l'était promis. Personne ne mourrait à cause de lui. Personne.

Personne n'avait médit sur le professeur Chourave aux oreilles d'Ombrage. Les Poufsouffles étaient restés loyaux et honnêtes, rendant leur enseignante aux anges. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, la femme bienveillante adressa un regard de remerciement et de fierté à ses élèves, ce qui fit réfléchir Enaël.

Poudlard semblait être un véritable foyer pour les enseignants. Ils y passaient l'année, cédaient parfois leur vie de famille pour l'enseignement, et semblaient véritablement passionnés. Tout d'un coup, l'idée qu'une envoyée du Ministère puisse à tout moment chasser ces professeurs de leur foyer parut incroyablement injuste à Enaël. De quel droit se permettait-elle de détruire la vie de ces personnes, pour seul motif d'avoir été vexée ? Le Poufsouffle espérait sincèrement qu'aucun professeur n'allait perdre son poste.

* * *

Bathsheda Babbling fixa Ombrage avec méfiance lorsque cette dernière pénétra sa classe, et resta à moitié assise sur son bureau, les bras croisés. Les élèves allaient bientôt arriver.

\- Vous avez bien sûr reçue ma lettre qui vous annonçait que je serai présente à cette heure-ci pour...  
\- Bien entendu, coupa la prof de Runes.  
\- Bien, sourit faussement Ombrage.  
\- Bien, répéta Bathsheda en roulant des yeux.

Puis ses élèves arrivèrent, et Bathsheda débuta ce qui allait être son dernier cours de Runes cette année-la. Le Ministère condamnait la pratique, mais c'était un passage obligatoire dans le programme. L'enseignante n'avait aucune intention de fléchir, et décida même de faire un bon cours pour une fois.

\- Vous avez tous trois minutes pour trouver la rune la plus originale que vous connaissez. À mon signal, vous l'utiliserez puis vous devrez identifier et arrêter les runes des autres.

Ses élèves se jetèrent des regards en biais, et Ombrage fit son "Hum hum" caractéristique que Bathsheda ignora royalement. Au bout du temps imparti, elle claqua des mains.

La lumière de la salle prit soudain une teinte verdâtre, alors que la salle elle-même se mettait à pivoter verticalement. Bathsheda fixa le mobilier au sol comme si de rien n'était. Un croassement retentit alors, ce qui fit grimacer Ombrage au grand bonheur de Bathsheda. Tout le monde fut déséquilibré, mais l'enseignante s'assura de synchroniser la gravité avec l'orientation de la salle.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que...  
\- Chut, fit taire Bathsheda. Les élèves doivent, hum, se concentrer.

Elle ne pouvait contenir le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Lorsque des élèves disparaissaient, puis réapparaissaient avec leur place échangée, elle faillit applaudir. Un coup de Nott, sans aucun doute. Un élément très prometteur.

Des bulles se formèrent sur les murs et s'en détachèrent, envahissant ainsi l'espace. L'enseignante remarqua qu'une quantité suspecte de bulles se dirigeait vers la Sous-secrétaire d'État, qui ne put les éviter. Sa peau verdit brusquement, et elle sembla figée.

Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air pressé d'identifier les coupables et leur méthode, ce qui ne déplut pas à leur enseignante.

Des arc-en-ciels se lièrent aux bulles tandis qu'une chanson de rock Moldu arriva aux oreilles de tout le monde. Bathsheda vit Granger et Delacour s'adresser un regard complice, et soupira. Ces deux-là ne versaient pas dans la subtilité.

Cette heure fut suffisante pour entendre un album entier des Doors, et ce fut loin de déplaire au public, si l'on excluait Ombrage. Bathsheda devait reconnaître qu'elle avait une autre opinion de la culture Moldue à présent. Intéressante façon de s'en aller.

Lorsque les élèves furent partis et que les effets furent rétablis, Ombrage se tourna vers Bathsheda et siffla :

\- J'imagine que vous savez ce qui vous attend.  
\- Des congés payés ? J'en rêvais depuis toute petite, rit l'enseignante.  
\- Vous avez une heure pour préparer vos affaires.

Ce n'était pas sur une surprise, et puis elle s'était bien amusée tant que ça durait. Elle ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione s'installait à la table de Gryffondor pour manger, elle écoutait la conversation qu'avaient Ron et Harry :

\- On ne peut pas la blâmer, Trelawney n'est pas compétente.  
\- Elle nous avait prévenu, si on n'a pas le don, elle n'y peut pas grand chose...  
\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, s'immisça Hermione. Trelawney n'a même pas encore été inspectée. En revanche, celle qui va partir, c'est le professeur Babbling.  
\- Elle s'occupe des Runes, non ? s'assura Ron en enfournant une quantité impressionnante de nourriture dans sa bouche. Keshkelafé ?

Hermione avait l'habitude des habitudes alimentaires de son ami, et ne prenait plus la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle déclara :

\- Elle nous a fait pratiquer.  
\- Quelle tragédie ! s'épouvanta George à côté d'elle.  
\- Quelle défiance ! surjoua Fred.  
\- J'ai introduit Ombrage à la culture Moldue, et elle a fait face à des arc-en-ciels au milieu de croassements de crapauds. C'était étrange.  
\- Effectivement, admit George. Sa sécurité semble compromise.  
\- Nous, on ne va pas attendre d'être expulsés pour partir, fit Fred sur le ton de la confidence.

Ron leur adressa un regard incertain :

\- Maman ne va pas être contente.  
\- On se débrouillera, dit George en évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry.  
\- Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement vendre vos produits sur, je ne sais pas, le chemin de Traverse ?

Hermione était sceptique, et Harry vint à la rescousse des jumeaux :

\- Les gens ont besoin de rire, surtout en temps de guerre. Vous avez déjà un emplacement ?  
\- Nous en sommes toujours au stade des négociations, affirma George, mais vous serez tenus au courant.

Ils s'éloignèrent, ayant terminé leur repas. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et insista :

\- Je me demande vraiment comment ils vont trouver l'argent. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas dans des combines, ou qu'ils...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione, fit Harry.  
\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Ron. Ce qu'ils font ici, ce n'est déjà pas vraiment légal, mais après je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient prêts à faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.  
\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? suggéra Harry.  
\- C'était supervisé.  
\- Et regarde comment ça s'est terminé, ajouta Hermione. Mais je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ils ont des valeurs.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'Harry les scrutait avec attention. Depuis quelques temps, ses amis se chamaillaient moins. Beaucoup moins.

* * *

\- Madame ? dit Leo en entrant dans le bureau du professeur Babbling.

L'enseignante se tourna vers lui et déclara :

\- Ravie de voir que mes élèves ne me prennent pas pour une ennemie de la nation.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas partir, vous... vous êtes largement plus compétente qu'Ombrage !  
\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, affirma l'adulte. Je vais probablement déprimer pendant une bonne semaine, écouter les Doors tout en avalant des tonnes de Chocogrenouilles, puis après je vais me reprendre et aller de l'avant.

Leo la regarda avec intérêt, et elle continua :

\- Quand on perd quelque chose qui nous est cher, c'est normal de souffrir. C'est humain. L'important, c'est de cicatriser et de se relever.  
\- Vous avez déjà perdu un être cher ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça l'adulte avec un petit sourire.

Leo baissa lentement le regard vers ses bras démunis, et comme s'il avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait dire à son interlocutrice, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau.

* * *

\- Je te dis que c'est là.  
\- On aurait dû tourner au dernier arbre.  
\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a une tonne d'arbres dans cette fichue forêt !  
\- Les centaures nous trouveront de toute manière.  
\- C'est sûr, ils n'ont pas ton fabuleux sens de l'orientation.

Zacharias fixa Seamus comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. Cet attardé de Gryffondor ne savait pas non plus où ils allaient.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser emporter ce que les elfes avaient préparé pour nous.  
\- Ça nous aurait retardé.  
\- C'est une blague ? J'avais demandé en avance, il fallait juste chercher les sandwichs qui sont dans la cuisine qui -quel hasard !- se situe juste à côté de ma salle commune ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voulais-tu partir à l'heure du repas ?  
\- Pour qu'on ait le temps de discuter avec eux, affirma Seamus comme si ça expliquait tout.  
\- C'est stupide. Dean va remarquer ton absence. Hanna va remarquer la mienne.  
\- Je suis heureux que vous soyiez enfin amis, il était temps après tout ce temps !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Dean est mon ami, que tu le compares à Hanna, ça signifie qu'elle est ton amie.

Le Poufsouffle grogna alors que son... camarade avait l'air aussi insouciant et de bonne humeur que d'habitude. Ce dernier lui lança :

\- Tu as changé, j'ai l'impression.  
\- Les gens sont souvent trop accaparés par leur personne pour se soucier des autres, glissa Zacharias. Toi aussi, les événements t'ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Leo est tellement obsédé par... tout ce qui l'obsède qu'il n'a pas remarqué que Luna avait des ennuis.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Elle se fait voler des affaires depuis des mois, expliqua le Poufsouffle avec impatience. Terry l'a bien vu, mais il voit beaucoup de choses.  
\- Et toi ? suggéra Seamus. Tu pourrais bien faire quelque chose.  
\- Là n'est pas le sujet, grimaça son acolyte. On change tous, même si ce n'est pas forcément visible. Et d'ailleurs...

Le son d'un arc que l'on bandait le coupa, et il se tourna vers le centaure derrière eux :

\- On a une demande pour vous.  
\- Encore toi ! tempêta Bane. Et avec un copain, en plus.

Zacharias roula des yeux tandis que Seamus lui adressait un regard curieux. Le Poufsouffle proposa :

\- On peut parler à votre chef ?

Bane nia et déclara :

\- Je peux faire passer le message.

Zacharias s'adressa au centaure avec acidité :

\- Ma visite est à titre non-officiel. Je veux savoir si vous êtes disposés à agir en cas d'attaque du château.  
\- Et que fais ton... ami ici ? provoqua Bane avec un sourire carnassier.

Zacharias fixa Seamus avec énervement et révéla :

\- Il fait de la figuration. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse _quelque chose_ de son année.  
\- Peut-être que si quelqu'un t'appréciais, tu apparaîtrais plus souvent, plaisanta Seamus. Mon heure de gloire est déjà passée, à quand la tienne ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une prétendue heure de gloire pour me sentir exister.  
\- Je veux dire, ces discussions torrides dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, ces traques dignes de Mimi Geignarde, tout ça n'a abouti qu'à une petite visite dans les bois...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, exactement ?

Seamus le fixa avec amusement, et Bane les interrompit :

\- Je vais vous laisser à votre querelle d'amoureux. Vous recevrez votre réponse par le ciel.  
\- Parce qu'on a tous des facilités avec l'astronomie, ironisa Zacharias. C'est entendu.

Bane disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, et les deux élèves retournèrent au château.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la Grande Salle...

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? lâcha Nott à la demande incongrue de Leo. Pour préparer autant de Felix Felicis, il faudrait...  
\- Une trentaine d'œufs de Serpencendres, trois kilos de Scille maritime, quatre ou cinq bon gros tentacules de Murlap, énuméra Greengrass, et je ne parle pas du reste...  
\- Et si je vous passe les ingrédients nécessaires ? Vous pensez pouvoir réaliser ça ? insista Leo avec nervosité.  
\- En six mois, peut-être, réfléchit Nott.  
\- Je n'ai pas six mois, marmonna Leo.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard complice, et Greengrass sourit à pleines dents :

\- On peut accélérer le processus, mais ça coûtera plus cher.  
\- Nous voulons un partenariat exclusif avec les jumeaux Weasley, poursuivit Nott.

Leo les fixa avec stupéfaction :

\- Ils n'accepteront jamais.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.  
\- De même.

Le Serdaigle jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors, les sourcils froncés, et vérifia :

\- Peut-être qu'ils accepteront ce partenariat, mais il ne sera certainement pas exclusif. Dans ces conditions, la potion serait prête dans combien de temps ?  
\- Deux mois, répondit cash Greengrass.

Leo tendit la main vers les Serpentards qui la serrèrent avec retenue :

\- Marche conclu. Je m'occupe des ingrédients ce weekend.  
\- Dis-moi, Potter, fit Nott. Tu es vraiment sérieux au sujet de cette potion ?  
\- Plus déterminé que jamais, répondit Leo d'un regard sombre avant de revenir à sa table.

Le soir-même, Leo se rendit à la volière. Il glissa un parchemin dans les griffes d'un hibou qui lui paraissait robuste et vif, et souffla le destinataire aux oreilles de l'animal avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Un léger bruit derrière lui alerta Leo, mais il fut rassuré en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Enaël. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard d'excuse et murmura :

\- On devait se rejoindre vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, mais je t'ai vu sortir. Tu avais l'air perturbé par quelque chose.  
\- Perturbé ? Non, j'avais simplement un courrier à envoyer, à quelqu'un qui n'a sûrement pas envie de recevoir quoi que ce soit de ma part.  
\- C'est pour du Felix Felicis, n'est-ce pas ? devina Enaël. J'ai aperçu nos chers camarades Serpentards en proie à une sévère réflexion. Il existe peu de potions aussi difficiles à préparer.

Leo acquiesça et se rapprocha du français, avant de susurrer dans la langue maternelle de ce dernier :

\- Et maintenant, nous avons plusieurs heures devant nous, et une salle qui exauce nos souhaits...  
\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu parles avec cet accent franglais ? rit Enaël. Hmm, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on pourrait faire. Je te laisse me guider pour une fois.  
\- Pour une fois ? s'étonna Leo. Tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'égoïste, là !  
\- Cesse de parler et embrasse-moi !  
\- À vos ordres, mon Roméo.

* * *

Lorsque Tristram Bassenthwaite ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée, ses lèvres se plissèrent. Il fut tenté d'enflammer le parchemin en voyant l'expéditeur, mais décida qu'il était plus sage de d'abord lire le contenu de la lettre.

"Tristram,

Je ne sais pas quels ennuis j'ai causé lors de la Troisième Tâche l'année dernière, je ne peux même pas deviner comment tu te sens à mon encontre, mais, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est culotté, il se trouve que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on se voit, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Avec mes plus sincères excuses,

Leo Potter"

La seule chose que Tristram pensa après la lecture, c'était "Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?"

Il rédigea une courte réponse, "On se rejoint devant le lac samedi à 22h", puis confia le message à son hibou favori. Cyrus était rapide, discret, et respectueux des personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J.

* * *

On se retrouve le weekend prochain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de la partie ;) D'ici-là, portez-vous bien !


	52. Chapitre 45

Le clair de lune se reflétait sur le lac à la surface lisse. Pas un bruit, si ce n'était le long soupir de l'ancien élève. Il adressa un regard d'avertissement à Leo, qui évita de le regarder, et se mit plutôt à parler :

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait venir, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Tristram ne répondit pas, il croisa simplement les bras. Leo continua :

\- J'ai besoin des ingrédients pour préparer du Felix Felicis en grande quantité.

Tristram ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise. Il fixa le Serdaigle comme si celui-ci venait de dire une énorme connerie.

\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Absolument pas. Ça pourrait sauver des vies.  
\- Tu rentres en plein dans le territoire de l'illégalité, avertit Tristram. Il y a des règles, on doit déclarer chaque préparation de la potion, c'est un calvaire administratif. Sans compter la difficulté d'une telle potion.  
\- Dis-moi seulement si tu peux m'aider.

Tristram soupira, sachant parfaitement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'était plus l'élève insouciant de Serpentard. Il avait des responsabilités, et s'il acceptait, il risquait gros. Il avait déjà subi des interrogatoires, et Arterberry lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure car il l'avait soupçonné d'être complice de la débacle de l'année précédente. Tristram avait été à deux doigts de perdre son travail.

\- Je peux t'amener aux endroits, falsifier les documents nécessaires... mais ce sera à toi de tout récupérer, grimaça Tristram.  
\- Demain, c'est possible ?  
\- Tu abuses, fit l'adulte avec fermeté.  
\- Est-ce que c'est possible ? répéta Leo.  
\- Ne me demande plus rien après ça, avertit Tristram.

Devant l'air conflictuel de Leo, il précisa :

\- On sait tous les deux que tu es intelligent, Leo. Tu comprends bien pourquoi je ne peux pas accéder à davantage de tes requêtes. Et je pense aussi que tu ne m'as pas contacté par bonté de cœur, mais parce que tu me considérais comme ta seule solution. Si tu avais eu une autre idée qui n'aurait requis l'aide de personne, tu l'aurais exécutée.

Leo acquiesça avec gravité, tout en se sentant étrangement honteux d'avoir laissé transparaître ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu peux compter sur tes amis, demanda Tristram. Mais il faut aussi qu'ils puissent compter sur toi, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi, se rendit compte Leo en baissant la tête.  
\- C'est un peu tard pour nous deux.

Tristram fixa Leo et laissa passer un sourire encourageant sur son visage. Rien n'était perdu.

* * *

Lorsqu'un Serdaigle se présenta aux portes de la salle commune des Serpentards, la sorcière aigrie qui occupait le tableau proche éclata de fureur. C'était leur deuxième rencontre, et cette horrible femme avait toujours une dent contre Leo.

\- Toujours à quémander auprès de tes congénères à la supériorité intellectuelle maintes fois prouvée ?

\- Je te terrifie ? Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, pas de Bassenthwaite pour te sauver cette fois !

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ? Quel dommage, j'aurais presque-

\- Leo, tu as tout j'imagine ? fit Daphné de l'autre bout du couloir.  
\- Où est Nott ? fit Leo après avoir acquiescé.  
\- Il étudie, déclara Daphné sur un ton informel. Suis-moi.

Leo dépassa le portrait haineux et déambula dans les cachots, et finit par arriver dans une petite salle avec en son centre un grand chaudron. Daphné déclara :

\- Ne te fatigue pas à m'appeler Greengrass, ce genre de tradition c'est dépassé.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu veux absolument faire cette potion ?  
\- Tu peux me dire comment vous comptez raccourcir le temps de préparation ?  
\- De la magie dont tu ferais mieux d'ignorer l'existence.  
\- Protéger quelqu'un.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de potion pour accomplir ce but.  
\- Tu ne sais pas encore comment j'ai prévu d'agir.

Daphné le fixa avec curiosité, avant de croiser les bras. Elle affirma :

\- Ce sera prêt dans environ deux mois. D'ici-là, il va falloir être patient. Tout... va bien avec Enaël ?

Le sourire crispé de Leo ne dura qu'une seconde, et il répondit :

\- Très bien ! Je passe les meilleures semaines de ma vie avec lui.

Un éclat de doute traversa le regard de Daphné, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

 **DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD**

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, Leo, fit Alexandra.  
\- C'est rien, mentit-il. Et vous ? Ça va ?  
\- Plutôt bien, répondit Luna.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour Enaël, déclara Terry. Il n'arrête pas de s'entraîner pour passer le permis de Transplanage, s'il le rate, on peut être certain que ça va porter un coup dur à son moral.  
\- D'ailleurs, c'est quand l'examen ? s'étrangla Leo.  
-C'était ce matin, rappela Luna. Tenez, il arrive.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Enaël s'installa à leur table et dévoila :

\- J'ai réussi !  
\- Bien joué, le félicita Leo avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Qu'ils sont chou, plaisanta Alexandra. C'était dur ?  
\- Un peu moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais, admit le français. Les conseils de Sirius m'ont beaucoup aidé.  
\- Sirius t'a aidé ? s'étonna Leo.  
\- Remus aussi, ajouta Enaël. Je peux finalement transplaner légalement.  
\- Tu peux aussi faire des transplanages d'escorte j'imagine ? se renseigna Terry.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Très pratique, murmura Luna.

Leo et Enaël échangèrent un regard éloquent, mais ne pipèrent mot.

Le soir-même, l'Armée de Dumbledore s'entraînait dans la Salle sur Demande. Dans le groupe d'Harry, Cho et Marietta pratiquaient un sortilège côte à côte. Depuis le début de la séance, Cho sentait que sa meilleure amie était agitée. Quand elle termina l'exercice, elle lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Hier soir, Ombrage m'a fait venir dans son bureau, souffla Marietta comme si elle avait juste envie de tout déballer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Ce n'était pas une retenue, pourtant ?  
\- Elle m'a parlé de ma mère...  
\- Elle travaille au Ministère, c'est ça ? s'enquit Cho.

Marietta ne répondit pas, mais elle tremblait, sans apparemment oser la regarder. Cho s'en approcha et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lentement, Marietta releva la tête, les yeux enlarmés, et fit :

\- J'ai parlé.

La bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise, Cho regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant que faire, et vit que Leo les fixait, indécis. Sans réfléchir, elle hocha la tête, et Leo ferma les yeux dans une expression indéchiffrable quelques secondes avant de porter la baguette à sa gorge, sans doute pour amplifier la portée de sa voix. Celle-ci résonna dans la pièce :

\- Ombrage est sur le point d'arriver, sortez vite d'ici !

La panique saisit les élèves, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Dans la confusion ambiante, Leo ne savait pas où il allait, il espérait juste que personne n'allait se faire prendre. Il courut, courut, et courut, jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol, et penché contre un mur, il reprit son souffle, alors qu'un tableau le toisait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'un petit contre-temps est survenu, fit la sorcière de la peinture avec perfidie.

Leo ne lui accorda pas un regard. Son souffle erratique se calmait peu à peu, mais son cœur battait la chamade. C'était probablement Marietta qui les avait dénoncé, et Leo ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait pris une mesure pour empêcher les trahisons de ce type ; si jamais l'un des membres avait l'idée de dévoiler ses activités à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'affaire, le membre culpabilisait. On ne parlait pas ici d'un simple regret vite évacué, mais d'un sentiment tenace, destructeur, et paralysant. À vrai dire, Leo était impressionné. Pour les trahir malgré cela, il fallait avoir une force de caractère certaine. Marietta était une personne très loyale, elle ne l'avait juste pas été envers l'Armée, et Leo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Et maintenant, que se passait-il ? Leo n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'éventualité d'une telle trahison. Dans le cas où Ombrage savait qui avait monté le coup, il allait probablement être expulsé. Dumbledore ne devait pas se soucier de lui, l'idée qu'il avait émise plus tôt selon laquelle le directeur de l'école allait prendre le blâme lui semblait à présent ridicule. Le vieil homme n'allait pas se laisser jouer aussi facilement, sauf si...

\- Potter !

Leo rouvrit les yeux. Theodore le regardait avec insistance.

\- Vous avez tous pu vous enfuir ? s'inquiéta le Serdaigle.  
\- Justement, non. Ils ont ton frère !

Leo était partagé entre le rire et la colère. Dumbledore s'intéressait bien plus à l'Élu qu'à son frère, c'était sûr. Pour que personne ne se fasse expulser, c'était la meilleure situation possible.

C'était son jour de chance.

Pour autant, Leo ne voulait pas paraître heureux que son frère se soit fait prendre. Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il voulait donner, même si en définitive c'était une bonne chose.

Son esprit dériva vers la potion que devaient préparer ses deux camarades Serpentards, et il demanda :

\- Vous avez fini de préparer la Félix Felicis ?

Theodore lui jeta un regard déconfit et murmura :

\- Tu as prévu de l'utiliser maintenant ?  
\- Non, mais c'est en prévision de ce qui va arriver. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans une semaine, un mois, mais le plus tôt c'est le mieux.  
\- Tu as parlé aux jumeaux ?  
\- Ils ont accepté, confirma Leo.

Le Serpentard avait à présent l'air véritablement confus et il s'assura :

\- Tu en es sûr ? Comment tu as réussi ?  
\- Le fait que vous participiez à l'Armée leur a donné un nouveau regard sur vous, sourit Leo.

Toujours surpris, Theodore lui fit signe de le suivre.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une toute autre ambiance régnait. Harry était sur une chaise, la tête baissée, les yeux écarquillés.

Leo venait juste d'avertir tout le monde de l'arrivée imminente d'Ombrage lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Une vision avait occupé sa conscience, une vision où Sirius se faisait torturer dans un endroit qui lui était clairement apparu comme le Département des Mystères. Harry n'avait pas un lien si développé que ça avec l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban, mais il l'appréciait comme quelqu'un qui avait une âme de jeune, une forme d'insouciance ce qui contrastait avec ce qu'il avait vécu. En plus, il l'avait aidé sans réelle raison de le faire, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, sans rien exiger en retour. C'était une personne généreuse, et surtout il faisait partie de la famille de son frère.

Sirius devait bien plus compter pour Leo, et Harry voulait avertir son frère de ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, il n'était pas présent. Il y avait bien Ombrage, Kingsley et Maugrey, qu'Harry avait rencontré pendant l'été dernier, mais Dumbledore n'était même pas présent. La sous-secrétaire d'État avait rapidement congédié sa Brigade Inquisitoriale, à la déception de cette dernière.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait prévenir l'Ordre. Il leva la tête et, cherchant la meilleure formulation possible, dit :

\- J'ai vu vous-savez-qui vous-savez-où.

L'incompréhension était lisible sur le visage d'Ombrage, qui se tourna vers Kingsley et Maugrey et fit nerveusement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
\- On devrait faire venir l'infirmière, déclara Maugrey, peut-être qu'elle pourra régler sa tête.  
\- Votre partenaire est prisonnier là où il a enquêté, insista Harry à l'attention de Kingsley.

Les lèvres de l'Auror s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise. Il savait parfaitement que Sirius s'était intéressé au Département des Mystères, il l'avait même couvert auprès d'un certain collègue aux intentions floues. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait quitter la pièce sans éveiller les soupçons. Il affirma :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi Potter parle, mais j'appuie l'idée de mon collègue.

Il ne songea même pas à expliquer la situation à Maugrey, car il savait que ce dernier ne le croirait pas.

\- Il ne doit sûrement pas dire des choses au hasard, s'énerva Ombrage. C'est un code ?  
\- Quoi ? fit Harry, médusé.  
\- Vos paroles ont forcément un sens, monsieur Potter. Je doute que votre folie s'étende jusqu'à inventer des histoires au lieu de-Attendez, c'est exactement ce que vous faites dans mes cours, déclara Ombrage avant de hausser la voix. Et où se trouve Dumbledore ?!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, mais ce n'était pas le directeur. Leo s'avança, la baguette tendue vers Ombrage, et il s'exclama :

\- Laissez mon frère tranquille.  
\- Ah, vous étiez aussi dans cette Armée de Dumbledore ? minauda l'horrible femme. Je suis navrée, mais il doit d'abord avouer, puis il sera expulsé.  
\- Ça tombe bien, commença Leo, puisque c'est moi qui-  
\- Ils le tiennent Leo ! l'interrompit désespérément Harry.

Le Serdaigle le fixa, pâle, et demanda :

\- Qui ça ?  
\- Sirius ! révéla Harry sans prendre de pincettes.  
\- Sirius ? Sirius Black ? s'assura Ombrage.

Leo fixa son frère, les mains tremblantes tandis que tout un pan de ses neurones tentait vainement de se connecter. Finalement, il se retourna vers la sous-secrétaire et fit sur un ton menaçant :

\- Laissez-le partir.  
\- Sûrement pas, répondit Ombrage tandis que les deux Aurors lançaient un regard d'avertissement à Leo. À moins que vous ne soyiez vous-même le leader du groupe ?  
\- En vérité, fit une voix mue par l'âge et les épreuves traversées, c'est moi le véritable instigateur de l'initiative, Dolores.

Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans le bureau, et tous le regardèrent.

\- Vous voulez dire...

Le vieil homme ignora les réactions d'Ombrage et se tourna directement vers Leo, qui entendit une voix dans son esprit :

\- C'était très intelligent de votre part. Vous savez déjà ce que je m'apprête à faire, et il faudra véritablement que nous parlions l'année prochaine. Il me semble avoir aperçu Miss Lovegood et Messieurs Weasley venir dans notre direction, ils offriront une diversion largement suffisante et sûrement divertissante.  
\- Professeur...  
\- Il n'y a plus le temps, Leo. Votre plan était intelligent, mais pas infaillible. Je serais également venu si vous vous étiez trouvé à la place de votre frère. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

Leo hocha la tête et Dumbledore expliqua à haute voix :

\- J'étais retenu au Ministère pour une affaire urgente. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé.  
\- Eh bien voyez-vous, si vous êtes effectivement le créateur de cette armée ridicule...  
\- Vous allez me destituer de mes fonctions ? Je crains que cela ne se fasse pas.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? menace Ombrage.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser emmener à Azkaban, déclara Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller.  
\- Pardon ? fit Ombrage sans avoir le temps d'en dire davantage.

Quelque chose traversa la pièce et une épaisse fumée la rempli en quelques secondes, arrachant un cri de surprise à Ombrage. Leo savait que Maugrey pouvait voir grâce à son œil magique, mais comptait sur Kingsley pour l'arrêter.

Il prit le bras de son frère et le sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait aucune trace du directeur, en revanche les jumeaux et Luna les attendaient non loin. Fred leur fit signe de venir et glissa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Dumbledore est parti, je crois, fit Harry. C'est lui qui vous a dit de faire ça ?  
\- C'était très étrange, confirma Luna. Il est monté dans mon estime, j'ai toujours du mal à en revenir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'intéressa George.

Tous se tournèrent vers Leo, qui murmura :

\- Je vais sauver Sirius.

Ses pas se dirigèrent résolument vers l'entrée du château, il était sourd aux protestations de ses amis qui peu à peu le rejoignaient, mais alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à amorcer sa descente, une impression déplaisante s'accrochait aux craintes de Leo et les tirait vers son cœur. Peu à peu, la peur s'emparait de lui.

 **Chapitre 45 : Son jour de chance ?**


	53. 46) On rentre à la maison

**46) On rentre à la maison**

Hello ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette partie, et j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas quand sera postée la prochaine partie, en revanche je peux dire que les deux dernières parties auront moins de chapitres. Je pense qu'elles seront plus courtes, même si je ne sais pas à quel point. Pour pallier à cette pause, je vous donne rendez-vous sur le tumblr de la fic que j'ai crée pour que vous puissiez y poser des questions (le lien est sur mon profil). Vous vouliez connaître le plat préféré d'Alexandra ? La couleur des chaussettes de Luna ? Vous POUVEZ ! Il suffit de demander ;)

À présent, je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre !

* * *

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris ce qui m'attends. La mort fait partie de ces choses inévitables que l'on ne devrait pas craindre. C'est un passage naturel vers un autre état, personne n'y échappe. Alors pourquoi chercher à l'éviter ? C'est mon destin. Je crois que, parce que j'ai la certitude de ma mort prochaine, je parviens à profiter de ces petits instants qui me rappellent que je suis toujours en vie.

Tenter de fuir la mort est à mes yeux assez triste. C'est une richesse de savoir que nous avons un début, et une fin.

Je me suis préparé. Oh, ce ne sont que quelques mesures, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir sans laisser de trace. Et qui sait...

...

Peut-être que j'y échapperai.

* * *

L'entrée du château était silencieuse, enfin elle l'était si on ignorait les cris d'Ombrage qui peu à peu se rapprochait. Fred attendait le bon moment pour déclencher leur farce ultime, leur cadeau de départ, car c'était décidé, George et lui, ils allaient partir du château. Ils avaient un emplacement en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient des collaborateurs aux fonds importants et à la renommée non négligeable, sans compter le cadeau qu'Harry leur avait fait un an plus tôt. Peu importait leurs ASPIC, le succès était à leurs portes. Et ils avaient le sens du spectacle.

\- Tu es prêt, Gred ? souffla-t-il à son jumeau en face de lui.  
\- Autant que toi, assura Forge en tendant l'oreille vers les escaliers. Le crapaud arrive !  
\- ... Trouvez-les ! rugissait Ombrage. Shacklebot, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop silencieux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui nous tendrait un piège, grogna Maugrey.  
\- Dumbledore, non, marmonna Kingsley soucieux.

Fred fit un signe à son frère, et ils lancèrent à l'unisson plusieurs de leurs produits. Leurs camarades, cachés près de la cage d'escalier, purent alors admirer des licornes multicolores géantes hennir et se ruer vers Ombrage et ses camarades du Ministère. D'autres animaux fantastiques apparurent, tels qu'un Kelpi, des Strangulots, des Serpencendres, et quelques Occamys pour faire bonne mesure. Du rock Moldu était également diffusée, ç'avait été l'idée d'Hermione et à en juger par les réactions diverses, l'ajout plaisait aux élèves -et déplaisait naturellement à Ombrage. Étonnamment, Kingsley semblait apprécier le morceau.

Lorsque Maugrey tenta de faire disparaître les apparitions, les animaux se métamorphosèrent en une multitude de feux d'artifices que les Aurors ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire disparaître. Derrière eux, les élèves applaudissaient avec ferveur.

C'était Luna qui leur avait demandé de créer une diversion, et ça fonctionnait à merveille.

* * *

Plus Leo approchait de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, plus il revenait à ses sens. Abruptement, il s'arrêta, et ceux qui le suivaient faillirent se cogner à lui. Commençant à se demander pourquoi tous ces gens-la le suivaient, Leo sursauta quand Alexandra lui hurla aux tympans :

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE À LA FIN ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda à la place Leo en se massant la tempe.  
\- Tu ne vas sûrement pas aller sauver Sirius tout seul, affirma Harry.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ?  
\- Absolument, fit Terry. Où est-il retenu ?  
\- Au Ministère, mais attendez...  
\- Pour s'y rendre, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, déclara Seamus.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire un transplanage d'escorte avec tout le monde, rappela Enaël.  
\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, il suffit de faire venir des Sombrals, dit Luna.  
\- Des Sombrals ? répéta Hermione les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ça va être difficile de monter dessus si on ne les voit pas, remarqua Ron.  
\- Suffit de bien faire attention, dit Seamus.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr que la précaution, c'est ton truc, ironisa Zacharias. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est le meilleur moyen.  
\- Les Sombrals sont attirés par l'odeur du sang, dévoila Luna la mine soucieuse. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous en procurer...  
\- J'ai une idée, fit Ginny.  
\- Toi, une idée ? ricana Alexandra.  
\- Hagrid garde toujours de la viande pour Crockdur dans sa cabane, affirma la plus jeune sans se préoccuper de la Serdaigle. J'y vais !

Sans attendre, elle sprinta vers le lieu-dit. Nott glissa à Leo :

\- Tu as assez de potion ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença Leo avant de se stopper net.

La situation lui rappelait un rêve qui n'avait cessé de le narguer toute l'année. Une boule se forma dans son ventre tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il n'était pas question qu'ils y aillent, il ne voulait pas risquer...

Mais c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait préparer du Felix Felicis, c'était pour cette éventualité.

Il était tiraillé.

\- Peut-être... que c'est juste un piège ? marmonna Leo.  
\- Pardon ? réagit Daphné.  
\- Ou bien que c'est un simple rêve ? Ou une hallucination ? Si ça se trouve, Sirius n'est pas réellement prisonnier, et, et...  
\- Tu veux courir le risque de perdre Sirius ? dit Harry déconcerté. Ce que j'ai vu, ça m'a paru bien réel !  
\- C'est le principe, grinça Zacharias. Si je voulais te faire venir dans un endroit, je veillerais à faire en sorte que l'appât ait l'air aussi vrai que nature.  
\- Il faudrait pouvoir vérifier que Sirius est réellement retenu captif au Ministère, fit Hermione.  
\- Leo, commença Alexandra en se baissant la main tendue vers le sol, tu as laissé tomber-

Elle se figea tout à coup, la main refermée sur un objet au sol. Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle semblait désorientée.

\- Tiens, Ginny a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait on dirait, remarqua Ron le regard dirigé vers sa soeur qui revenait vers eux.  
\- Les Sombrals ne devraient pas tarder à sentir l'odeur, affirma Ginny en arrivant. Il y a un souci ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... murmura Terry.

Il savait bien entendu que le comportement d'Alexandra était anormal. Il l'avait déjà vue comme ça, et cela augurait rarement une bonne chose. La jolie rousse se releva et darda son regard sur Leo dans une expression mi-triste mi-craintive. Elle murmura finalement :

\- Quelqu'un va mourir.

Des croassements lointain illustrèrent le propos, et Ginny demanda les yeux grand ouverts :

\- Attends, tu peux répéter ?  
\- Quelqu'un... va mourir.

Alexandra était visiblement certaine de ses dires. Elle avait détourné le regard et se mordait les lèvres.

\- C-Comment ça, 'va mourir'? souleva Terry.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui, mais c'est vrai, continua la rousse.  
\- Mais Sirius...! murmura désespérément Leo avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Il avait déjà vu cette scène auparavant. Paralysé, les rouages de son cerveau redoublèrent de vitesse.

\- Si on y va, je t'assure que quelqu'un mourra, le mit en garde Alexandra. Et pas forcément l'un d'entre nous. Sirius pourrait très bien-  
\- Il est DÉJÀ en danger de mort, s'énerva alors Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, attendre en guettant la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette ?  
\- Il faut qu'on se calme, ça nous évitera de faire des erreurs, conseilla Seamus.  
\- On perd notre temps, marmonna le seul Poufsouffle présent en désignant les Serpentards. On devrait prendre exemple sur eux, ils savent se taire et agir.

Il reçut deux regards surpris, et Ron déclara :

\- Je vote pour qu'on y aille.  
\- Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère Ronald, siffla Hermione. On devrait réfléchir à un autre plan d'attaque.  
\- Et on n'est même pas sûr de réussir, murmura Terry.  
\- En tout cas, nos moyens de transport sont tout proches, dit Luna en fixant les Sombrals à côté d'eux. Ginny a bien fait de prendre un bain de sang.  
\- Je n'ai pas-Peu importe, asséna Ginny en détournant son regard des tâches de sang de sa robe.  
\- J'ai peut-être une idée, lança tout à coup Enaël, le doigt entortillé autour d'une mèche de cheveux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, curieux. Leo le fixa, silencieux. Il se demandait depuis de nombreux mois quelle idée pouvait avoir Enaël dans cette situation.

\- Attendez ici, je vais aller vérifier si Sirius est chez lui, fit le sorcier français.  
\- Mais comment ça ? l'interrogea Ron.  
\- Je vais finalement pouvoir me rendre utile, déclara Enaël avec un étrange sourire. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Il tourna immédiatement les talons et se dirigea vers la frontière magique qui l'empêchait de transplaner. Il disparut finalement de la vue de tous, et Leo s'activa immédiatement. Il posa sa main sur le Sombral non loin de lui et décida :

\- Allons-y !  
\- Nous n'attendons pas Enaël ? rappela Nott les sourcils froncés.  
\- Il nous rejoindra, mentit Leo.

Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Enaël les rejoindre.

* * *

Lorsqu'Enaël arriva au 12, Square Grimmaurd, il appela immédiatement Kreattur. Il fallut plusieurs appels pour que l'elfe de maison se manifeste.

\- Sirius est-il ici ? pressa le sorcier majeur.

La créature ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser un sourire inquiétant transparaître sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi si Sirius est là ! ordonna Enaël la mâchoire crispée.  
\- Tu n'es pas mon Maître, répondit simplement Kreattur.  
\- C'est Leo qui m'envoie ! Est-ce que Sirius est allé au Ministère ?

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe posa son regard dans celui d'Enaël, et soudainement, celui-ci frémit. Ces yeux lui glacèrent le sang. C'était ces mêmes yeux globuleux et scruteurs qui l'avaient observé des mois auparavant alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Enaël ne voyait qu'une conclusion possible, et il fallait qu'il s'en aille immédiatement avertir Leo.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bâtisse. Il transplana à nouveau vers Poudlard, mais en revenant dans l'enceinte du château, tout le monde avait disparu.

* * *

Lorsque Leo atterit finalement à Londres, une surprise, ou plutôt une personne l'attendait devant la cabine téléphonique rouge qui allait les conduire au Ministère.

\- Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire, Leo, mais je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non ! insista Enaël.  
\- Si seulement tu savais pourquoi je fais ça, tu n'agirais pas comme ça.  
\- J'ai compris ce que tu as vu, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'écarter de la sorte.  
\- Tu te trompes sûrement, ce n'est pas possible, s'entêta Leo.  
\- Bon on y va ou on n'y va pas ? coupa Zacharias.  
\- Pas question d'y aller ! déclara Leo.  
\- Sirius n'est pas chez lui, dévoila Enaël.  
\- Dans ce cas, autant y aller, glissa Daphné.  
\- Qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ce trajet pour rien, approuva Ginny.

Leo soupira, le coeur serré, et s'avança dans la cabine.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient sombres et se ressemblaient tous. Les membres du groupe s'assuraient régulièrement que personne ne les suivait. Il leur semblait parfois entendre des chuchotements, entraperçevoir une cape, mais rien ne les troublait davantage que l'atmosphère pesante qui peu à peu augmentait leur rythme cardiaque.

Hermione, dans son ingéniosité naturelle, traçait des X enflammés sur les portes qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, ce qui créait des repères précieux dans cet endroit labyrinthique. Leo ne put s'empêcher de penser que les Langues-de-Plomb qui travaillaient ici devaient avoir un sens aiguë de l'observation et un mental d'acier. Il y avait très peu de lumière, et aucune trace d'être vivant.

\- C'est ici, s'exclama Harry après avoir poussé une porte.

* * *

\- C'est là que Sirius est retenu ? s'assura Leo.

Harry hocha la tête, et Leo observa la salle. Des dizaines de sphères étaient posées sur les étagères, il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et déclara :

\- C'est un piège.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Daphné.  
\- C'est Voldemort qui t'a envoyé ces visions, Harry, comprit Leo. Il voulait nous attirer ici.  
\- Mais pourquoi faire ? dit Ginny.

Leo vit Enaël s'approcher d'une étagère particulière et le suivit, ayant remarqué que le Français était silencieux depuis un moment. Les doigts d'Enaël se refermèrent sur une prophétie et il se tourna vers Leo, le regard scruteur.

\- Il voulait récupérer quelque chose, murmura Leo.

Sur le socle de la prophétie, une inscription était gravée :

\- "H. et L. Potter", lut à haute voix Luna.  
\- Il faut sortir d'ici, avertit Leo.  
\- Il y en a une autre, avec mon nom et celui de Voldemort, découvrit Harry à côté. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Sans prévenir, Leo s'empara de la prophétie qu'allait saisir Harry et la jeta au sol, sous les exclamations de ses camarades.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies fait de ta vie, affirma Nott.  
\- Nous sommes d'accord, retentit une voix dans l'ombre.

Les jeunes sortirent leur baguette et visèrent les Mangemorts qui se dévoilaient. Le Facilitateur s'avança devant ses comparses et dit :

\- Bien joué jusqu'ici, mais maintenant c'est moi qui prend les commandes.  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait cette prophétie, espèce de crétin ! fit une de ses alliés.  
\- Enaël, fouille ma poche et distribue ce que tu trouveras à tout le monde, demanda Leo. Buvez le contenu de ces fioles.

Le Français s'exécuta en gardant sa baguette levée. Il passa les fioles de Felix Felicis à ses camarades, et Leo se saisit de la prophétie qui le concernait lui et son frère. Il déclara à l'attention des Mangemorts :

\- Cette prophétie devrait vous intéresser tout autant. Écoutons-la.

Immédiatement, une voix résonna dans la pièce, celle de Sybille Trelawney :

 _"Deux frères,  
L'aîné sera affligé de ténèbres  
L'autre ignorera son ombre.  
Au sommet du conflit,  
L'ombre dissipera les ténèbres  
La pureté mortelle les libérera."_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tempêta un Mangemort.  
\- Exactement ce que ça sous-entend, interpréta Leo. Vous ne pouvez tuer ni mon frère, ni moi-même ici et en cet instant. À présent, foutez le camp d'ici.

Il se tourna vers Enaël et lui souffla :

\- Bois cette potion.  
\- C'est déjà fait, mentit Enaël.  
\- Tu sais que quelqu'un va mourir, tu veux provoquer le destin en étant le seul à ne pas boire cette potion, ce qui te rendrait d'office victime de ma vision, dévoila Leo les poings serrés. Je te connais.  
\- Moi aussi je te connais, sourit Enaël. C'est moi qui trépasse dans tes visions, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Enaël...  
\- Si je dois mourir, je veux le faire en me battant, poursuivit l'adulte. Tu imagines bien que...  
\- ARRÊTE ! s'écria Leo les yeux humides. Que tu veuilles mourir fidèle à ta personne, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le véritable problème, c'est que depuis des mois, je vis chaque jour dans la crainte que ce soit le dernier que je passe avec toi ! C'est pour ça que j'étais si réticent à l'idée qu'on soit ensemble, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau !  
\- Tu...  
\- J'ai passé tout ce temps à faire ce que je pouvais pour te protéger, cette potion c'est pour toi, quand on est parti tout à l'heure sans toi, c'était pareil !

Enaël le fixait avec choc, les joues rougies.

\- Tu es sérieux...?  
\- Absolument, s'énerva Leo. Alors Enaël Florent Delacour, tu n'as pas intérêt à ruiner tous mes efforts pour te garder en vie !

Un ricanement surgit de la gorge d'une Mangemort, qui s'exclama :

\- Qu'ils sont mignons nos deux tourtereaux, vous vous êtes cru dans une chanson de cette lourdasse de Célestina Moldubec ?  
\- Elles sont très bien ses chansons d'abord ! vociféra Luna.  
\- Laissez-les donc se demander en mariage, après tout ce qu'il a fallu pour en arriver là, renchérit Zacharias de sa mine renfrognée.  
\- Oui, une vraie tragédie, ironisa le Facilitateur en sortant sa baguette. Il est maintenant l'heure du troisième acte.  
\- Attendez, lança Enaël. J'ai une question à vous poser.  
\- À moi ? s'étonna le Facilitateur.  
\- Oui, fit Enaël en jetant un regard en biais à Leo.

Il but le contenu de sa fiole et interrogea avec fermeté :

\- Est-ce que c'est toi, Sirius ?

Après une seconde de stupeur, le Facilitateur éclata d'un grand rire, bientôt suivi par ses comparses. Enaël poursuivit, insensible aux regards confus que ses amis lui adressaient :

\- La première chose qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand j'ai dormi chez lui. Au début je n'y croyais pas, mais tout à l'heure j'en ai eu la preuve formelle. Kreattur, son elfe de maison, m'a surveillé.  
\- Il m'obéit normalement, fit Leo les sourcils froncés.  
\- C'est ce qu'il voulait te faire croire, mais tout à l'heure il n'a semblé avoir aucun remord à me cacher les informations que je lui demandais même lorsque je te mentionnais. Seul un Black peut contrôler cet elfe.  
\- Pas mal, admira le Mangemort.  
\- Je n'ai entendu personne dans la maison, continua Enaël, ce qui signifie que Sirius n'était pas présent. Si son elfe ne voulait pas dévoiler où il s'affairait, j'en déduit qu'il faisait quelque chose qui pouvait le faire paraître suspect aux yeux de n'importe qui.  
\- Mais comment Sirius pourrait-il se rendre ici ? demanda Hermione. Il n'a pas les autorisations...  
\- On n'a pas eu de difficultés à venir ici, rappela Ron.

Enaël jeta un regard à Leo, qui contemplait le sol, les lèvres serrées. Il soupira et conclut :

\- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Sirius ferait ça...  
\- Sirius ne ferait jamais ça, dévoila le Facilitateur. Il est... intègre. Très loin d'être hypocrite. D'ailleurs, lorsque je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, j'avais l'air de l'ennuyer, pour ne pas dire le révulser. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'a jamais caché le fait qu'il me déteste.  
\- Suffit de se renseigner sur tous les employés du Ministère, marmonna Zacharias.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions ? J'ai une fausse identité, dévoila le Facilitateur.  
\- Et pourquoi vous auriez besoin de ça ? fit Alexandra de son sourire arrogant.

Un instant, le Facilitateur sembla pris de court, et Harry hurla :

\- MAINTENANT !

Leo projeta la prophétie sur les Mangemorts tandis que les étagères s'abattaient sur eux, puis il se retourna et suivit ses camarades à toute vitesse, lançant de temps à autres des sorts derrière lui. Il ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient, mais il espérait qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle au plafond décoré d'horloges en tous genres, et sans s'en rendre compte, une aiguille gigantesque à un mètre du sol manqua de les couper en deux. Ils étaient arrivés sur un mécanisme géant qui tournait à toute vitesse. À peine Leo avait-il saisi cela que les Mangemorts les rattrapèrent, et l'un d'entre eux chuta dans une fente d'un rouage.

Les sorts fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Personne n'était immobile, et Leo profita de sa proximité avec le centre de la structure pour grimper sur l'aiguille des minutes, le rendant ainsi encore moins aisé à toucher.

Un Mangemort leva le bras et les plus petits composants du mécanisme filèrent vers ses adversaires, mais Ginny le renvoya d'un geste de baguette. Zacharias distordait l'aiguille des heures pour les protéger et le reste d'entre eux affrontait du mieux qu'il le pouvait les Mangemorts.

Lorsque Leo échappa de justesse à l'explosion de son aiguille qui emporta avec elle quelques Mangemorts, il comprit que l'heure était à la fuite. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et ils reprirent leur course, traversant plusieurs salles à toute allure, avant de finalement parvenir à une salle circulaire massive avec au fond un voile. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leo espérait que l'Ordre ne tarderait pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, fit la voix tonitruante d'un Mangemort derrière eux.

C'était parfaitement vrai. Sans une intervention extérieure, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ?! s'insurgea Terry.  
\- Rien de personnel, enfin presque, répondit le Facilitateur. Nous suivons principalement les ordres.  
\- L'infériorité numérique, ça vous parle ? continua Daphné.  
\- Vous avez un Joker, chacun son avantage.

Alexandra s'écria :

\- Avantage mon-  
\- Ne soyez pas si vulgaire, voyons, se moqua un Mangemort. Au fait, Nott, Greengrass, je vois que vous avez affiché votre allégeance.  
\- J'ai de l'amour-propre, déclara Nott.  
\- Le sang, c'est une notion dépassée, je ne vais pas suivre les traces de mes parents simplement parce que nous sommes de la même famille, se justifia Daphné.  
\- Bien d'accord, lança une voix familière suivi de bruits de pas.  
\- Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Leo et Harry en même temps.  
\- On dirait que le reste de la cavalerie est arrivé, murmura Luna.

L'Ordre était finalement là. Leo ne perdit pas une seconde et traça une rune de protection autour de son groupe, puis ses camarades lancèrent une salve de sorts offensifs. Ils se sentaient galvanisés par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et étaient plus que jamais déterminés à s'en sortir tous sains et saufs.

Les duellistes étaient enragés et usaient de toutes leurs forces pour mettre à mal leurs adversaires. Les Expelliarmus et autres Tarentallegra avaient laissé place aux Stupéfix et aux Runes. À la grande horreur de Leo et ses camarades, le Facilitateur n'eut aucun mal à détruire la barrière protectrice érigée quelques minutes auparavant. La présence de l'Ordre avait l'air d'être un simple empêchement facilement remédiable pour leurs adversaires, et peu à peu ceux-ci se concentraient sur Leo et Enaël. Le dernier faisait lui-même face à trois Mangemorts et était débordé. Le visage crispé, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il s'épuisait. Il esquivait, contre-attaquait, mais chaque mouvement lui semblait plus difficile à produire. À côté, Leo faisait également de son mieux pour s'en sortir. Forcé de reculer vers le fond de la salle, le groupe n'accordait aucune intention au voile.

\- Leo, il va falloir lâcher prise, avertit Enaël en esquivant un jet de lumière verte.  
\- Q-Quoi ?  
\- Tu mérites d'être heureux, d'accord ? insista son partenaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?  
\- Je suis déjà mort une fois, et tu m'as aidé à reprendre des repères, continua Enaël le front humide. Tu es une bonne personne, Leo. Tu as bien changé par rapport à nos premières rencontres, mais - _Stupéfix_ \- tu étais dès le départ quelqu'un qui vaille toute cette peine.  
\- Arrête ! s'exclama Leo de sa voix étranglée. C'est parce que tu étais là pour moi, j'avais besoin de toi, _j'ai_ besoin de t-  
\- NON ! s'époumona d'un coup Harry en se jetant sur le Facilitateur alors que celui-ci visait Sirius.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut une succession d'événements désastreux que Leo allait regretter le restant de sa vie.

Le Facilitateur perdit l'équilibre mais ne tut pas la fin de sa formule, et le jet de lumière sortant de sa baguette frappa de plein fouet Enaël, qui se retrouva projeté sur le voile.

Leo retint son souffle alors que ses larmes d'anticipation noyaient son regard. La scène lui parut ralentie par une force divine, comme si celle-ci se délectait du désespoir implosant en lui. Il avait échoué, malgré toute sa volonté, tous ses efforts. Enaël allait mourir. Leo espérait pendant cet instant étendu que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un allait intervenir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le garder en vie... Pourquoi la potion n'avait-elle donc pas fait effet ? La réponse vint immédiatement à son esprit, et il s'en voulut terriblement, plus encore qu'aux Mangemorts qui s'étaient ligués contre lui. La magie n'était pas infaillible, et Enaël en avait testé les limites en affrontant toutes ces personnes à la fois -pas qu'il ait eu le choix.

Il lui sembla qu'Enaël lui jeta un bref regard, comme ceux qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, passant un bon moment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Un fragment des bonnes choses de leur vie, des jours doux et reposants.

Leo cligna des yeux, et Enaël n'était plus là.

Le temps reprit son cours normal, et Leo se rua vers le voile, qui venait de se détacher. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était fini, qu'il était réellement mort. Il avait survécu une fois, peut-être qu'il allait simplement entrer dans le coma une nouvelle fois. Des cris lui parvinrent vaguement mais il ne les écoutait pas. Toute son attention était concentrée sur ses mains qui fouillaient le voile. Il dut cependant rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : le corps d'Enaël avait disparu. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir le voir une dernière fois, s'excuser auprès de lui, lui dire qu'il l'aime. Chaque larme qu'il versait lui rappelait un autre souvenir heureux où ils n'avaient que peu de soucis en tête. Ses genoux tremblant lui réveillaient toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs, dont la plupart venaient de se réaliser.

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de lui-même. Sa magie instinctive reprit le dessus.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

L'Ordre et les Mangemorts étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures. Ou peut-être était-ce plusieurs jours. Leo avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son front était transpercé d'une douleur incommensurable, ses yeux avaient épuisé toutes ses réserves de larmes, ses poings étaient couverts de sang à force d'avoir frappé le sol. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, et ses courbatures l'empêchaient de se lever. Les lèvres desséchées, l'estomac vide, il n'avait plus de force. Plus envie de se battre. Plus envie de vivre. Il ne rêvait que de dépérir aux oubliettes, et surtout, de cesser de souffrir.

Mais un de ses sens était encore actif, et venait justement de réagir. Un froissement. Où ça ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul tissu dans l'immense pièce. Le voile.

Leo frissonna. Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce un fantôme qui revenait le hanter ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Probable. Il devenait fou. Il le savait parfaitement. Il lui était arrivé ces dernières heures d'entendre des voix indistinctes. Il voyait des formes, aussi. Des ombres qui s'approchaient, parfois pour l'égorger, souvent pour le menacer, mais il n'y avait jamais d'exécution véritable. Il était toujours là, vivant et fou à lier. Il était condamné.

Un miaulement. Leo ne venait pas de halluciner. Ce n'était pas possible. Lui-même n'aurait pas songé à imaginer cet animal précis. À nouveau, le félin s'époumonna. Un cri à l'aide. Cette pauvre créature s'était trompée de destinataire. Leo n'avait rien à lui offrir. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

Un nouveau miaulement. Ce satané fauve ne pouvait-il donc pas se taire ? Leo voulait mourir en paix. L'agonie d'un diable à taille réduite ne faisait pas partie de ses souhaits. Leo n'avait pas le choix. Ce ne serait qu'un meurtre de plus. À ce rythme, il allait pouvoir prétendre au titre de tueur en série.

Leo laissa échapper un petit rire, et consentit enfin à lâcher sa baguette. Il tairait la vermine avec les mains.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et il fixa le voile tombé à quelques pas de là. Il dessera sa prise sur ses jambes et se leva tandis que les miaulements livraient un concert crispant. Il chancela plusieurs secondes, mais réussi à rester sur ses pieds. Il ignorait qu'il lui restait tant de force. Où s'étaient-elles cachées lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en finir avec lui-même ?

Il s'approcha du voile, s'accroupit en voyant trouble, et saisit d'un geste sec le tissu. C'était bien un chat, et en voyant duquel il s'agissait, le sourire de Leo s'élargit à son paroxysme tandis qu'un rire tordu jaillit de sa gorge. La coïncidence était ridicule. C'était trop gros. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait bien d'une hallucination, au final.

Azazel était mort. Leo avait lancé deux Avada sur le toit plusieurs années auparavant, le deuxième avait touché Enaël, mais le premier... Un simple chat ne survivait pas à ce sort. C'était inenvisageable.

Mais le félin qui le fixait avait la même fourrure, la même corpulence, la même race, la même race, le même miaulement.

C'était incompréhensible. Illogique. Comment pouvait-on défier la mort ainsi ? Comment Leo pouvait-il être immortel ? Comment Enaël avait-il pu survivre à un Avada, mais avait quand même pu mourir après coup ? Comment un simple chat pouvait-il revenir trois ans après son décès indubitable ?

Leo fixa l'animal et murmura :

\- Que fais-tu ici, Azazel ? Tu venges ton maître ? Tu es un Animagus ? Qui es-tu ?

L'animal miaula, comme si ça répondait à quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, Leo eut l'impression d'obtenir un début de réponse. Il approcha sa main du félin, qui sembla le regarder avec compassion, et l'attira contre lui, avant de dire avec un sourire brisé :

\- Non... Tu n'es pas Azazel. Tu n'es pas un simple chat.

Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur le museau de l'animal. Leo saisit le félin et le déposa dans sa capuche, et comme pour clore un chapitre de sa vie, il déclara avec une douceur dont il ne se savait plus capable :

\- Viens, Enaël. On rentre à la maison.


	54. Annexe 8 : J'étais trop douée

**Annexe 8 : J'étais trop douée apparemment**

Alexandra traversa le laboratoire de sa mère à grandes enjambées et hurla :

\- Bah si c'est comme ça, je me barre d'ici !

L'adulte qui s'occupait d'elle semblait trop occupé dans ses recherches pour lui prêter attention. L'adolescente grogna et sortit de la pièce, en claquant bien entendu la porte. Elle grimpa les escaliers et saisit des vêtements chauds, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et de saisir son balai personnel.

À peine sortie de la maison, elle enfourcha le moyen de locomotion et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle se servit de sa baguette pour améliorer son confort et connaître la direction du Nord, puis partit dans son périple. Elle avait déjà étudié le trajet des dizaines de fois, aux moments où elle envisageait sans jamais y croire de s'exiler aux États-Unis, loin de sa mère folle. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été la fois de trop.

Toronto. Son père adorait cette ville. Les sorciers et les Non-Maj' vivaient les uns avec les autres, il y avait apparemment des super salles de concert -le Cavern Club n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Et puis c'était loin, et les gens parlaient la même langue. Ça convenait bien à Alexandra.  
Une autre raison d'y aller, c'était qu'Alexandra avait peut-être une chance d'y trouver son père. Il lui en avait parlé de nombreuses fois, c'était des souvenirs vivides dans sa tête.

Le trajet fut long, et parfois peu confortable. La distance était conséquente, et les nuages se révélèrent peu accueillants en cette période du réveillon. Lorsque l'Amérique fut en vue, Alexandra laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et accéléra, pressée de découvrir ce nouvel endroit.  
Il neigeait. Comme à Londres, oui, mais quand même. Un sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'elle arrivait en terre inconnue.  
Elle arriva assez proche de Toronto, à sa grande surprise, et n'eut pas peur de demander aux passants la direction voulue.  
La ville faisait plus moderne que Londres, ce qu'Alexandra apprécia. Elle s'y voyait habiter dans quelques années -enfin, le transplanage allait être sacrément utile si elle parvenait à l'apprendre.  
En entrant dans une salle de concert, Alexandra fut rassurée de s'apercevoir que Célestina Moldubec avait épargné cet endroit. Ses ravages étaient encore contenus.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, toi, lança une fille de son âge à sa droite.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Alexandra.  
\- Tu as l'air d'être arrivée ici complètement par hasard, sourit la canadienne. Personne n'entrerait ici par hasard vu celle qui se produit en ce moment-même.  
\- Qui ça, "elle"? s'intéressa Alexandra avec un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Miss Bel Accent, je te présente la sensationnelle Envy Adams ! s'exclama la fille en indiquant la scène.  
\- Connais pas, s'excusa Alexandra. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
\- Erin, se présenta la fille.  
\- Et moi Alexandra, fit cette dernière en fixant la chanteuse. Elle envoie !  
\- Carrément, approuva Erin. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?  
\- Londres, dévoila Alexandra. Enfin, à côté.  
\- Ah, alors tu vas à Poudlard ! s'exclama la canadienne.

Alexandra la fixa d'un air interdit, avant de balbutier :

\- C-Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- J'ai connu de nombreux sorciers. Britanniques, américains... Vous avez des choses en commun, comme... ne pas saisir la culture Non-maj' par exemple.  
\- Et tu vas à quelle école ?

Erin sembla la jauger du regard, et répondit :

\- Toute ma famille est allée à Ilvermorny, mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Alexandra la fixa, embarrassée de sa maladresse, et s'excusa :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû-  
\- Non, tout va bien ! la rassura Erin enjouée. Je vis simplement différemment de vous tous.  
\- Tu travailles ici ? s'intéressa Alexandra.  
\- C'est plutôt le contraire, je dirais. Mon patron m'a viré, et je me saoule ici.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a valu d'être virée ?

Elle entendit à peine le soupir d'Erin, qui finit par lui avouer :

\- J'étais trop douée apparemment. Ces tire-au-flanc passaient presque tous les services à faire le strict minimum, ils buvaient à tire-larigot alors j'ai fini par m'énerver et le chef m'a jeté dehors, avec l'approbation de son supérieur.  
\- Tu es une bosseuse alors, rit Alexandra.  
\- Oui mais en attendant, une bosseuse sans boulot.

La Londonienne croisa les bras et réfléchit à un moyen de remédier à la situation de sa nouvelle amie. Par le passé, elle se serait simplement plaint, mais maintenant elle cherchait à résoudre ce qui entravait son chemin, ou celui de ceux qu'elle appréciait.  
Après une longue réflexion, son regard s'éclaira et elle dit :

\- Tu as de la famille en Angleterre ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être venir à Pré-au-Lard-Tu sais ce que c'est pas vrai ?- Il y a plein de pubs, tu devrais pouvoir te faire embaucher.  
\- Tu penses qu'ils m'accepteraient ?  
\- Si tu es si bosseuse que tu le dis, j'imagine que oui.

Erin acquiesça avec conviction puis changea de sujet :

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais là. Tu ne devrais pas fêter Noël avec ta famille ?  
\- Situation compliquée. Ma mère a le nez dans ses recherches et mon père... Ça fait des années qu'il n'est pas revenu.

Elle ignorait qu'en ce moment-même, Dimitrios Bligh, son propre père, franchissait la porte de leur maison.

\- Je suis fille unique, et mon père est à un gala. Je peux compatir avec l'idée d'un père absent, glissa Erin avant de se tourner vers la scène.

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant de l'atmosphère festive, s'étant trouvé une compagnie réconfortante.


End file.
